


Maybe Together We Can Get Somewhere

by Ionaonie



Series: Slowly and Then all at Once [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after S1, Alpha Derek Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Background Allison Argent/Scott McCall - Freeform, Background Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Friendship, POV Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Scent Marking, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Politics, Wolf Derek, always a girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 171,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Stiles is over Scott, her life should be so much simpler. Right?</p><p>Yeah, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once more unto the breach, my friends...
> 
> I will try to keep the updates semi regular, but, uh, no promises. We all know better than that. It really shouldn't be another two years, though. 
> 
> Thank you to Rowandre for betaing and catching my grammar and spelling mistakes before I posted them for the world to see. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> (Also, people might have noticed that certain tags have disappeared since 'All the Weird Kids...' and certain other tags have appeared.)

Out of the corner of her eye, Stiles could see Lydia fiddling with the hem of her skirt as she stared out the window of the Jeep.

‘I get that you’re scared, but -’ Unable to believe her own bad choice of words, Stiles shook her head. ‘Okay, not scared. I didn’t mean scared.’

Lydia snorted as Stiles slowed for a red light. ‘I. Am not. Scared.’

‘You know, being apprehensive, nervous or even scared around werewolves isn’t weakness. If there is _anything_ I learnt during that scary ass shitstorm, it’s that being scared is a good thing.’ She turned left, finally on the road to Derek’s. The roads were fairly clear so it wouldn’t take them too long to get there. ‘It proves you’re not insane. If the idea of being around werewolves doesn’t make you want to run away and hide then there is definitely something wrong with you. That scared out of your mind instinct might be all that saves your life one day.’

Lydia shot her a curious look. ‘I thought they didn’t scare you anymore.’

‘Are you insane? I’ll never not be scared of them on some level. They’re stronger than me. And faster. Not to mention all the super-senses. Those are real and it’s near impossible to lie to them or hide from them.’

‘But -’ Lydia prompted before Stiles could get too lost in her own head. 

‘Look, Lydia, I’m not telling you this to scare you, but you have to know the reality of the situation. You can’t ever forget what they are. Just because you know that, it doesn’t mean you can’t trust them. But you have to respect what they can do, what they are capable of.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’

‘Well, first off, I don’t want you telling Derek that I said werewolves aren’t scary. But also, I want you to know you can be aware of their abilities and still trust them. I don’t believe they’ll hurt me - us - but it’s always good to know it can happen. Derek told me that. He’ll tell you that, too.’

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lydia nod slowly. ‘I’m going to do this. I’ve decided to do this.’ She tapped her fingers on the dashboard. ‘It doesn’t mean I’m not… apprehensive.’

‘I know me just saying it doesn’t really help, but I swear he’s nothing like Peter. I wouldn’t be here if he was.’

‘I need to see that for myself.’

‘I know,’ Stiles said simply. ‘But, and I think this needs to be said before we get too close to the house, he’s mostly bark and no bite.’

‘All I remember from that night -’ Lydia gave herself a shake. ‘Being around werewolves -’

‘He won’t hurt you. He didn’t want you to see him unless you were ready.’

Lydia eyed her. ‘Apart from the time he creeped into my hospital room to see what I was or the time he gave me a crash course in the existence of werewolves?’

She winced. ‘Well, yeah. Apart from those.’ 

‘Never let him give that talk again. He’s terrible at it.’

‘I’d like it noted for the record that I told him that I should give ‘the talk’ - and, wow, that doesn’t sound like a sex thing _at all_ \- but he ignored me. Then I told him to talk to you some more, but -’

‘I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he should listen to you more.’

‘That’s what I keep saying.’ It was satisfying, finding someone else who thought that too. ‘I don’t know if he’ll say this because he’s a mess of repressed emotion and shit, but what Peter did, it was wrong and not how werewolf packs work. He was relieved that you ended up being immune to the bite.’

Stiles couldn’t believe that her life was at a point where explaining Derek’s actions was normal or that she wanted to make sure bad memories weren’t dredged up for him.

‘He would come and check on me to make sure I wasn’t going rabid, but after that he thought the best course of action was leaving me to deal by myself?’ Lydia’s voice was tight, and pissed off, which, honestly, she’d probably need to deal with Derek. Better than her being timid and scared.

‘What can I say?’ she asked, taking a right hand turn a little too quickly, earning herself a glare from Lydia. ‘Emotional constipation.’

‘You really need to stop quoting Disney movies,’ Lydia advised dryly.

‘But you know it’s a Disney quote,’ Stiles reminded her in a singsong voice.

‘Not the point,’ Lydia dismissed.

‘No, it’s not. But, see, Derek’s still learning how to use his words and he’s not so great at relating to people. Because of reasons.’

‘Because of reasons,’ Lydia repeated, eyebrow raised.

‘Yeah. I, uh -’

‘Confidences you can’t betray?’

‘Exactly,’ Stiles said in relief. ‘I don’t think he knew _how_ to talk to you about this.’

‘So what changed?’

‘You asked? It’s the right thing to do?’ She shrugged. ‘I don’t really know.’

‘He hasn’t told you?’

Stiles snorted. ‘Uh, no. Like he’d tell me something like that.’

‘But -’

‘Look, sometimes I get him.’ Shifting gear, she slowed to turn onto the track that lead to Derek’s. ‘But it’s not like I can translate Dereknese all the time, or even some of the time. Maybe once in a blue moon.’ She paused. ‘Do you think that phrase means anything to werewolves?’ 

‘I think that’s more than most people can boast.’

‘Maybe. But do you think blue moons mean anything to werewolves?’

‘How should I know, Stiles?’

‘I dunno. Just thought that maybe you might have an idea.’

‘You are aware that you’re talking complete nonsense, right?’

Stiles brought the car to a stop and waved at Derek, who was standing on the porch steps, hands shoved in his pockets. ‘Yep.’

Turning, Lydia saw Derek waiting and swallowed. ‘Oh.’

‘Hey,’ called Stiles, pushing her door open and clambering out, ‘do blue moons do anything extra weird to werewolves?’

Derek’s eyes slid from Lydia to her, frowning slightly. ‘What?’

Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘You heard me.’ She slammed the door shut. ‘Blue moons,’ she repeated, walking ‘round to join Lydia, who shot her a tight, grateful smile. ‘Do they do anything freaky to werewolves?’

‘No.’

‘Really? That’s kind of disappointing.’ 

His eyes flicked back to Lydia. ‘Were you expecting something?’

‘Well, yeah,’ she admitted. ‘It’s the second full moon of a month. I’d have thought that meant _something_.’

‘Sorry to disappoint.’

‘Liar.’

Stiles stood next to Lydia, glancing between her and Derek. Neither was saying anything, both just standing there, watching the other warily. To say the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife was an understatement. ‘Well, this is somewhat awkward.’ She ignored the double glare she got. ‘Aren’t you two supposed to be talking or something?’

‘Stiles,’ Derek growled.

‘What? I’m just saying.’

Derek rolled his eyes, but seemed to relax slightly. ‘I should have had Danny do this instead,’ he muttered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Stiles saw Lydia’s shoulders relax minutely, like seeing Derek exasperated with Stiles was proof enough that he wasn’t immediately like Peter.

‘Where would you like to talk?’ he asked Lydia. ‘We can talk in the kitchen. Or up at the creek, if you’d prefer?’

Stiles was going to give him points for trying.

Lydia took a deep breath. ‘Kitchen.’ She looked over at Stiles. ‘Are you staying?’

‘I’m your ride home, so I’m hanging around.’

Lydia nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘Shall we?’ asked Derek, gesturing into the house.

Squaring her shoulders, Lydia marched up the steps, into the house.

‘She’s brave.’ Derek pitched his voice so only Stiles heard.

‘Yep. And kind of terrifying. Don’t feel, like, emasculated if she ends up making your balls shrivel up inside you. It happens to Jackson on a daily basis.’

‘I’m the Alpha.’ It sounded no less petulant than the last time he’d said that. 

‘Yeah,’ Stiles agreed. ‘But she’s Lydia. The rules are different for her.’

Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘What are you going to do?’ He let her pass him before following her into the house and closing the door.

‘Uh, you know, I hadn’t really thought about that.’ She scratched her temple. ‘I guess I’m going to -’ She glanced around the hallway ‘- go do something.’

Derek stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes. 

‘What? It’s not like forward-planning is a forte of mine.’

‘No shit.’ 

‘I know you have electricity. And plug sockets. But do you have -’

‘Not yet.’

Stiles sighed. ‘Of course you don’t. I think you should probably make getting a TV a priority. Your pack is made up of sixteen year olds. We need TV. We crave TV. It’s, like, essential to our continued survival. Or, at least, it’s a great way to distract us and stop us from driving you crazy. See also, game consoles. Which I’d be more than happy to help you pick out.’

‘I’ll take that under consideration,’ Derek said dryly.

Stiles narrowed her eyes at him. ‘You’re humouring me.’

‘Most definitely.’

‘Hate you.’

Derek snorted. ‘No, you don’t.’

Which. Okay. Point.

Looking at Derek, she waited for him to go and talk with Lydia, but instead he stayed where he was, staring at her unblinkingly. ‘Are you stalling?’

His scowl deepened. ‘No.’ But the way he shoved his hands deeper in his pockets suggested otherwise.

‘Liar. You so are.’ She bounced on her feet and grinned. ‘Is the big, bad Alpha avoiding talking about feelings with a sixteen year old girl?’

Derek scowled at her.

Stiles shoved at his shoulder, only shoving harder when he planted his feet and refused to budge. ‘Quit being such a stubborn wolf and go talk to her. She needs it. And so do you.’

With one last glare at her, Derek grumbled under his breath but he relented, turning to disappear into the kitchen.

Watching his retreating back, she shook her head in despair. As he closed the door, he glanced up to meet Stiles’ eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him for no other reason than to make him smile. Hopefully it would be enough to lighten his mood and make him less intense for Lydia. Stiles stared for a moment at the kitchen door, wondering for a second what was being said behind it, before pointedly walking into the living room.

It took five minutes of wandering around the empty and still unpainted room - and was it just her, or had Derek stuttered to a halt now that the house was built and the guest rooms were finished - for Stiles to come to an important realisation.

Why the hell hadn’t she brought a book with her?

Derek’s house was still without a television or, well, much of anything, really. Her phone was nearly dead and she didn’t have anything else with her, save her car keys. And since she was there to support Lydia, going for a walk was also out of the question.

But there were books in Derek’s room. Lots of books.

She paused with one foot on the bottom stair, half tempted to tiptoe over to see if she could hear anything. But that was a stupid thought because a) werewolf, and b) as curious as she was, what was said was private - between the two of them. Instead, she jumped up onto the first stair and jogged up the rest of the stairs.

Once upon a time, she might have worried about being in Derek’s room without his express permission, but that was before he’d let her sleep in his bed. Not to mention the fact that he’d never asked _her_ for permission before skulking around her house, or snooping around her room.

Pushing the door open, she whistled in surprise. ‘Holy bookcases, Batman.’

What had been one big, old bookcase, looking like it could be in danger of collapsing under the weight of so many books, was now two. This one looking just as old and solid as the other. 

‘Dude, are you building a library?’ she muttered to herself, half aware that Derek could probably hear her. 

Although, actually it would make perfect sense if he was building a supernatural library. It made less sense that it would be in his room, though. She doubted he wanted the entire pack traipsing in and out whenever they needed to read up on something. 

Curious about what new information she could unearth, she ignored the bookcase she’d already inspected. However, on the new bookcase, the books were most definitely not of the supernatural kind. They were mostly fiction and a weird selection at that. Stiles knew all about eccentric tastes, but Derek had a little bit of everything, like he’d picked them up from all over the place and never quite put them back down again. 

Stiles went back to the more supernaturally inclined books. Running her fingers along the spines of the books on one shelf, she pulled one out at random, snorting to herself when she saw it was about woodland creatures. Seemed strangely prudent seeing as how she was spending a lot of time in the woods now.

Stiles was just beginning to read about Leshy and how if she met one, they might teach her the secrets of magic (Sweet!) when the book was snatched out of her hands. The accompanying growl told her who had taken up book snatching. ‘Hey!’ Whirling around she saw it land on the bed and bounce a couple of times.

Turning on Derek, she poked him hard in the chest. ‘What the hell?’

It wasn’t until Derek grabbed her hand and used it to yank her closer that Stiles bothered to look up at him and saw his fangs protruding, his eyes red. The anger emanating from him was like a wave of energy.

‘Uh -’ She looked past him ‘- Is Lydia alright? What happened?’

He loomed over her. ‘When were you going to tell me?’ His voice was deep and gravelly and totally didn’t make a shiver run through her.

‘Going to tell you what?’ she asked, still trying to see around him.

Derek growled and the hairs on the back of her neck jumped to attention.

‘What?’

He backed her against the bookcase, gripping a shelf above her head.

Stiles knew she should be more than a little concerned by the pissed off werewolf pressing up against her but all she could really concentrate on was the way he was gripping the shelf, his knuckles white. ‘I get that you’re pissed about something, but could we move this over to the wall because otherwise you’re going to kill that shelf for no reason other than it being in the wrong place at the wrong time.’ She shrugged under Derek’s disbelieving stare. ‘What can I say? It’d be a shame for it to suffer.’

For a moment, sheer exasperation radiated from Derek and he very deliberately removed his hand, although he didn’t back down at all. ‘Better?’ 

‘Much.’

‘When were you going to tell me, Stiles?’

Resting the base of her neck against a shelf, she tilted her head back to stare up at him. ‘Tell you what? I’m kinda at a loss here.’

‘About Peter,’ he growled. ‘How he offered you the bite.’

The blood drained from her face and Stiles could taste bile at the back of her throat.

Some of Derek’s anger seemed to fade as he stared at her but Stiles was too busy remembering how to breathe to really care.

‘Stiles?’

‘Look, I… lots of stuff happened that day, you know. Much of it memorable. None of it particularly good. Is it really such a big deal that I forgot something?’

‘I specifically asked if there was anything I needed to know. About Peter. You said no.’

Her skin went hot and Stiles could feel panic beginning to curl in her stomach, adding to the nausea already there. ‘And maybe I didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe, I didn’t even want to remember that it happened.’ Ignoring the fact that there was no space between them, Stiles wrapped her arms across her stomach, pressing against Derek, his warmth chasing away the cold. ‘You disappeared for a few days. You’re nothing like Peter, so I decided to forget all about it.’

‘You told Lydia.’ His voice was calm and, cracking open an eye, Stiles was relieved to see that both the fangs and the red eyes were gone.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Stiles forced her muscles to relax and she let herself lean back against the bookcase. ‘She needed to know that someone else understood. I know Peter threatened Allison but that was about Kate and somehow that just feels different. Danny hasn’t really been exposed to the shit-scary side of all this and Jackson, for whatever fucked up reason, always wanted the bite. Lydia needed to know there was someone who knew at least something of what she felt.’

Derek didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pull her close, his cheek resting against her hair. 

After taking a moment, Stiles wriggled her arms to free them from where they were trapped between their bodies and wrapped them around Derek’s waist, clutching at his Henley. She pressed her nose against his collarbone and tried to ignore the fact that she was shaking.

‘Sorry,’ she mumbled into his chest. ‘I, uh, I don’t usually go to pieces like this. I just. I… I didn’t expect it to be a topic of conversation. Kind of blindsided me.’

‘That’s how trauma works. Idiot.’

Stiles snorted softly, her cheeks heating up as she breathed in Derek’s earthly scent. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as Derek ran a hand soothingly up and down her back and the ball of fear in her chest unwound like a ball of string. 

Derek walked back slowly until he hit the edge of the bed, Stiles going with him willingly. There was no way she was moving from the safety of his arms just yet and when he pulled her tighter to him, she just settled between his legs and snuggled closer. 

'Do you want to tell me what happened?'

Stiles turned her head, resting her cheek on his chest, finding the steady sound of his heart beat comforting. 'He held my wrist and asked me if I wanted the bite. I said no. He said I was lying. For half a second I thought he was going to bite me anyway. Then he left.'

'When was all this?' he asked, nosing along her jaw to behind her ear. 

Stiles tilted her head, giving him better access and wondering when scent marking had become so comforting. 'After he hurt Lydia and while we were trying to find you.'

Derek grumbled low in his throat. 

'A... a lot of my dreams are about what would have happened if I'd been turned. I kill a lot of people I love in them and they always end with either dad or you having to kill me.'

The shaking was back again. 

'You wouldn't have turned feral. You wouldn't have gone on a killing spree. And I guarantee you that neither I nor your dad would ever have killed you.'

'How do you know none of that would have happened?'

Derek pulled back slightly. 'Because I know you.'

Stiles scoffed and rolled her eyes, but then Derek's hands were framing her face. ‘Stiles, I wouldn’t have let you hurt anyone and I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.’ 

Warmth curled through her and she gave him a small smile. ‘But you were -’ She didn’t want to bring Kate into the conversation ‘- weren’t there.’

‘It takes time for a bite to take and for any hunger to surface. I would have been free by then. I wouldn’t have let Peter use you like that.’ 

‘I know.’ 

Derek rested his forehead against hers and swiped his thumbs back and forth along her cheekbones. ‘Oh.’ 

‘Where’s Lydia now?’ she asked, closing her eyes and smiling. 

‘Kitchen. Where I left her.’

‘She’s going to be pissed that you stormed out on her.’

‘I didn’t storm.’

‘Really? Are you sure? Because you looked pretty stormy to me.’ Stiles felt his growl reverberate down to the tips of her toes. ‘Very convincing,’ she teased. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and pulled back to look at Derek, her hands coming to rest on his hips. ‘Seriously, Lydia’s going to kill you.’

‘Let’s go then.’ Derek let go of her, but only for a second before he snagged her hand and pulled her under his arm.

‘Are you guys finished?’ she asked as he led her out of his room.

‘More or less.’

‘Dude, is it more or is it less? Because I can totally stay here until you’re properly done.’

Derek, though, didn’t seem to approve of her staying in his room judging from the way he pulled her closer to him. ‘Lydia’s had enough for today. She’ll say she can continue.’

‘But her brain is kind of full to overflowing,’ Stiles concluded.

Derek nodded.

Walking down the stairs was less awkward than Stiles imagined it would be, though that probably had more to do with Derek’s grace and surefootedness than her own agility. Due to her not having any. 

Lydia was sitting at the kitchen table, legs crossed, tapping her nails on the table as they walked in. She arched an eyebrow, her eyes only dipping to where Derek’s hand was on her waist for a second before fixing Stiles with a steely gaze. ‘So I take it you forgot to mention that you were offered the bite?’

Stiles winced. ‘Yeah. Uh, it might have slipped my mind.’

‘He hightailed it out of here so fast, I was worried he was going to kill you. Or, at least, maim you.’

‘Nope. I’m still very much alive and in one piece.’

‘Well, I guessed that when I didn’t hear anything that sounded like you being murdered.’

‘He was pissed that I didn’t tell him about it,’ Stiles told her, gently bumping Derek’s hip. It wasn’t an apology, more an acknowledgement. ‘But I so didn’t mean for him to hulk out on you.’

‘You realise I’m right here?’ Derek grumbled.

‘Difficult to ignore you, dude. You’re -’ She gestured at all of him ‘- you.’

Lydia snorted.

‘What?’

Lydia shook her head but there was an amused tilt of her head that Stiles didn’t trust. It reminded her of how Danny sometimes looked at her. 

‘Right. So are you ready to go?’

‘I still have questions. Many, many questions.’

‘Well, duh. But this isn’t a one time thing. We can come up here again.’ She nudged Derek. ‘Right?’

‘You can come and ask me questions whenever you want, Lydia,’ Derek said. 

After a long moment of glaring back, arms crossed, Lydia sighed. ‘Fine,’ she huffed. ‘But I’ll be back tomorrow.’

Stiles bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Poor Derek. He had no idea.

‘Call Stiles before you come up.’

Standing up, Lydia pursed her lips and fixed Derek with a distinctly unimpressed stare. ‘I don’t need a chaperone. Or a chauffeur.’

Derek didn’t reply, just watched Lydia.

‘I do know the way up here. It’s not exactly a secret.’

‘Call Stiles.’

Lydia rolled her eyes. ‘Fine. I’ll call Stiles.’ Picking up her handbag, she turned to Stiles. ‘I need you to drop me at Jackson’s. We need to have a little chat about everything he’s been hiding from me and how that’s most definitely not okay.’

Hah! Jackson was so going to get it. And in Stiles’ humble opinion, he deserved everything Lydia was about to throw at him.

‘I don’t need to stick around for that conversation, do I? As much as I love it when you yell at him -’

‘No, Stiles,’ said Lydia. ‘You’ll be leaving me there.’

‘Thank god for that,’ Stiles breathed. 

Derek snorted with amusement. Though it was impossible to tell if that was because Lydia was bossing her around or because Jackson was about to get a visit from her.

Reluctantly, Stiles pulled away from Derek and followed Lydia into the foyer. Derek walked with her and every now and again his fingers brushed hers. 

Stopping on the porch, Lydia turned to Derek and gave him a tentative smile. ‘Thank you. For… all of that.’

Derek nodded. ‘I meant it about being available at any time.’

Lydia glanced at Stiles for a second. ‘I know that.’ With a toss of her hair she turned and walked down the steps, calling over her shoulder, ‘Hurry up, Stiles. I need to get to Jackson’s before he decides to go out.’

While Stiles hung back with Derek she said, ‘That’s the most Lydia-like Lydia’s been in about three months.’

‘Jackson said he thought she was coping okay.’

‘I believe your first mistake there was listening to Jackson. Your second was not asking me. I could have told you she was being a big, old faker and putting on a facade. A fairly decent one, don’t get me wrong, but a facade nevertheless.’

‘Next time I’ll be sure to ask you.’

‘Is there likely to be a next time?’

‘No.’

Which was very much the answer Stiles had been hoping for. ‘So, uh, any news on, you-know-what?’ she asked quietly.

‘Not yet.’

‘It’s gotta be soon, though, right?’

Derek shrugged.

She took a deep breath. ‘Right. Yeah. Awesome. This isn’t at all nerve-wracking.’

Lydia’s voice rang out across the clearing. ‘Stiles, hurry up. I actually have places to be.’

Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘Right, gotta go. Duty calls.’

Derek’s fingers snagged in her t-shirt and he pulled her close. Stiles hugged him back, not letting go until Derek’s arms loosened around her.

‘You better go before Lydia starts yelling.’ 

‘Call me if you hear anything,’ she told him, running down the steps.

He smiled, but Stiles honestly couldn’t say if it was an acknowledgement or agreement. 

‘Damn cryptic werewolf,’ she muttered.

‘Remember about tomorrow,’ he called, before closing the door. 

‘Tomorrow?’ Lydia questioned.

There was an expression of pure curiosity on Lydia’s face when Stiles looked at her and Stiles was already dreading whatever she was going to say. 

Stiles motioned for Lydia to get in the Jeep. ‘We should get going, no?’ 

Lydia looked amused, but she climbed in without comment and Stiles jogged ‘round to the other side.

Once they were both buckled in, Stiles took off along the trail back to the road.

‘I thought I was the one in a hurry.’

‘Werewolf super hearing.’

‘What kind of range does that have?’ Lydia asked, sounding intrigued. 

‘Not sure. Scott and I did a bunch of experiments and the range depends a lot on the environment, how many other people are there, even the weather. Scott and Jackson can hear things in the woods, near the tree line, even a little further if they really concentrated. But Derek’s is better. I dunno if that’s because he’s born or because he’s the Alpha. If I had to guess -’

‘It’s a combination of both.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah, that’s what I thought.’

‘Have you and Scott done many experiments with his heightened senses?’

‘I’ve tried.’ She braked at the end of the road, idled the car and turned to shrug at Lydia. ‘But, Scott, though, you know.’

‘More interested in Allison than learning about his own abilities, I’d imagine.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘How did you guess?’

Lydia laughed. ‘So, you and Derek?’ 

‘What about us?’ It wasn’t like Stiles had entertained any serious thoughts of Lydia leaving it alone. 

‘You were hugging.’ 

‘Yes, yes we were.’ 

‘Since when are you on hugging terms with Derek Hale? Local werewolf Alpha and bad boy extraordinaire.’ 

Stiles snorted. ‘He only looks like a bad boy, Lydia.’

‘And the answer to my question?’ 

‘A while.’

‘Could you be any less precise, Stiles?’ 

Clicking on the indicator, Stiles pulled onto the main road. ‘I didn’t note it in my diary. I’m sorry.’ 

‘Could you be any more impossible to gossip with?’

‘You’re trying to gossip about me with me?’ 

‘Yes, and you should be the perfect source of information. How are you _not_ the perfect source of information?’

Stiles laughed. ‘I’ll try and do better next time. How’s that?’ 

‘I suppose it’ll have to do.’ 

‘Good,’ she said, grinning. ‘Now, how the hell did you and Derek get to be talking about Peter offering to bite me?’

‘That’s why you were so eager to get out of hearing range,’ Lydia said knowingly. ‘But actually, I think the real question is why didn’t you ever tell him?’

Stiles snorted. ‘You saw why.’

‘Oh, please, Stiles. Like I don’t know that’s not the real reason.’

She frowned, concentrating hard on the car in front of her. ‘The only other person who knew was dead so I didn’t need to talk about it and Derek didn’t have to know. I probably should have told you that he didn’t know, but I really didn’t think that’s where the conversation would end up.’

‘You never told Scott?’

Surprise coloured Lydia’s voice and Stiles shifted in her seat, hands tightening on the wheel. ‘It never came up,’ she said, her voice tight.

‘Because you never brought it up.'

‘Well, yeah.’ She glanced at Lydia. ‘I don’t like thinking about it. I definitely don’t like talking about it.’

‘Point taken,’ Lydia said softly. After a moment Lydia carried on talking. ‘He asked what changed my mind about talking to him. I said it was you sharing your experiences with me, but especially telling me about Peter offering you the bite.’

Stiles groaned. ‘So, uh, what did he say?’

‘Nothing at first. His eyes went red and his hands turned to claws. He asked me to repeat what I’d just said and suddenly he was out the room, and his chair had crashed to the floor. It’s possible he was out the room before the chair even hit the floor.’

Stiles winced. ‘Shit, Lydia. I’m sorry. That can’t have been fun.’

‘He was so worried about you that I almost forgot to be scared.’

‘Oh.’ Stiles didn’t really know how to respond to that so she kept her mouth shut and carried on driving towards Jackson’s.

All the way across town, Stiles kept opening her mouth, wanting to ask Lydia about what she and Derek had talked about. She knew it wasn’t really her business but, dammit, the curiosity was killing her.

Eventually Lydia turned from where she was staring thoughtfully out the window.

‘Go on then.’

‘What?’

‘You want to ask.’ She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at Stiles expectedly. ‘Ask.’

‘Well, okay then. If you insist. Did it go okay? I mean, I kind of assume it did apart from the bit where he disappeared to yell at me, but did it go okay for you?’

‘Quit babbling and be more specific.’

‘Did it. I dunno. Help with stuff?’

‘That’s not really specific, Stiles,’ Lydia chided. ‘But yes, I think it did.’

‘Good. I’m glad.’ Now that she wasn’t freaking out about Derek and Peter, Lydia seemed looser. It was like the fears she’d been holding on to since being attacked by Peter were no longer plaguing her. Her entire vibe was more relaxed. It was good to see.

‘He offered to make me pack.’ There was no panic in her voice. It sounded more thoughtful.

‘What did you say?’

‘That I’d think about it.’ She smiled wanly at Stiles. ‘It doesn’t seem like such a scary prospect now that I’ve spoken to him.’

‘I’m glad,’ said Stiles, smiling. ‘How long do you have to decide?’

‘No time limit. I just have to let him know when I’m ready.’

Stiles nodded. That sounded like Derek. ‘If you need to talk…’ She trailed off, unsure if her offer would be appreciated.

‘You’ll be the first person I call.’

‘Sweet.’ Stiles could honestly say she’d never envisaged a reality where she would be the first one on Lydia’s call list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hour that followed was probably one of the most frustrating of Stiles’ sixteen years. It wasn’t like she didn’t know it was virtually impossible for her to escape Derek, but, at the same time, she’d hoped that he would take a little longer to track her down each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than I thought it would because there was a section in the middle that refused to do what I wanted it to for a really long time. But I reckon five weeks is actually pretty good for me :-)
> 
> This chapter in and of itself is nearly 10k, so I hope that in some small way makes up for having to wait for so long. 
> 
> I make no promises about the next chapter, but I'm hopeful it won't take as long. 
> 
> As I said on 'All the Weird Kids...' even if the updates end up taking months to happen (and I've got my fingers and toes firmly crossed that this won't be the case) they will always happen. I'm not abandoning this fic. Getting this fic finished is at the top of my to-do list. 
> 
> Thank you to to Rowandre for betaing and catching my grammar and spelling mistakes before I posted them for the world to see. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> And without any further ado, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Stiles bounded up to the kitchen side door and threw it open with enthusiasm. ‘I’m here and to prove it, I have arrived.’ 

From where he was leaning against the table Derek huffed in amusement. ‘I can see that.’

Stopping in front of him, Stiles bounced on her toes and grinned. ‘So, you said to wear old, ratty clothes for this.’ 

Derek swept his eyes up and down her body. ‘And I see you didn’t disappoint.’ 

Stiles glanced down at her jeans and rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever. I’m dubious about whether they’ll survive this afternoon or not, so I thought I’d err on the side of caution. Rare for me, I know. Plus, you’ve met Lydia, right? If I destroy any of my haul of new clothes, she’ll kill me dead.’ 

Lips twitching, Derek reached out and gave her t-shirt a gentle tug and Stiles let herself stumble closer, laughing a little. 

‘But this one doesn’t count?’ Derek asked, the corner of his mouth curling in amusement. 

Raising her hands to steady herself on Derek’s shoulders, she tried valiantly to bite back a grin as she said, 'I don't know what you're talking about.’ 

‘This is definitely not something you’d ever buy.’ The fondness in his voice made her feel all warm inside. 

‘Huh, weird.’ 

Derek huffed. ‘I’m not saving you if Lydia ever finds out.’ 

‘It’s horrible, Derek. Just look at it. It’s so...’ She pulled at the hem and made a face. ‘So yellow.’ Giving herself a shake, she bounced on the balls of her feet. ‘So, what are we doing today?’ 

Derek grabbed the bottles of water that were on the table next to him, and ushered Stiles back towards the door. He was barefoot and Stiles nearly walked into the door frame staring at his toes peeking out from beneath his jeans. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him look so laid back. 

Derek yanked her out of the way just in time. ‘How do you manage to walk into a door frame?’ he asked. ‘It’s stationary and there’s a big hole in the middle to aim for.’ 

‘That’s what she said.’ Stiles managed to keep a straight face for maybe half a second before she dissolved into laughter. 

‘No,’ Derek said flatly. ‘Definitely not.’ 

Stiles was too busy laughing to talk, but she waved her hand in a way that would hopefully encourage Derek to expand. 

‘We aren’t doing “that’s what she said” jokes.’ 

Stiles wiped at her eyes, still grinning broadly. ‘What? Why not?’

‘Because I hate them. Laura used them all the time and I nearly strangled her.’ 

‘But you didn’t.’

‘Because she was my Alpha and stronger than me.’

‘But Derek,’ she whined. ‘I have so many.’

‘No.’

Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘Okay, grumpypants. Be like that. No more “that’s what she said” jokes.’

Derek narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. ‘I’ll believe it when I see it.’

‘Shut up,’ Stiles said, trying to elbow him in the side and failing miserably. ‘So, today we’re going to..?’ 

Derek flashed her a grin. ‘You’ll see.’ 

‘Oh, that’s comforting.’ 

‘It’ll be fun,’ he said, handing her one of the bottles of water and motioning for her to follow him. 

‘Something tells me that my idea of fun and your idea of fun are going to be wildly different,’ she said as they walked through the shade of the trees. 

Derek looped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close, rubbing his cheek against her temple. 

‘Fine,' she huffed. 'Then teach me, Obi-Wolf Kenobi, you’re my only hope.’

Derek flat out laughed at that, and God, Stiles could stand to hear that more often. 

Derek didn’t seem to be in a hurry as they walked towards the creek, instead he seemed perfectly content to meander through the trees. At a particularly uneven bit of ground Derek’s arm slipped off her shoulder and Stiles missed the weight of it. 

Unable to believe how relaxed Derek was, Stiles kept sneaking furtive glances at him. 

Derek caught her eye and raised an eyebrow in question. ‘You keep looking at me.’ 

‘Is there a law against that?’ she asked, concentrating hard on where she was putting her feet.

Derek grinned, eyes crinkling. ‘Not usually, but today you’re looking confused.’ 

‘You’re -’ She waved her hand up and down him ‘- happy.’

‘I am?’ 

‘You are.’ She hesitated before adding, ‘I like it.’ 

Derek looped his arm back around her shoulders and pulled her closer. ‘I used to play in these woods, you know,’ he said quietly. ‘Laura, I and our baby sister.’ 

Stiles sucked in a breath. ‘You had a younger sister?’ 

She felt Derek nod and waited to see if he’d keep talking. 

‘Cora. She… she’d have been in your year, I think.’ To her surprise Derek grinned suddenly. ‘I can only imagine the trouble the two of you would have gotten into.’ 

‘You think we’d have been friends?’ The idea that Derek must have been thinking about his family and her together made everything in her feel all jumbled up. But it also made her feel ridiculously warm. 

‘I think so. Cora loved making mischief and whenever I couldn’t find my comics they were always in her room.’

‘Stole your comics, huh? I like her already.’ She gave Derek’s wrist a gentle tug. ‘Tell me something funny about them.’ 

‘Something funny,’ Derek repeated, eyes going distant. But he didn’t close down, he didn’t get angry or defensive. To Stiles’ delight, he actually looked to be considering it.

‘A good memory.’ 

Derek pressed his nose against her temple and took a couple of deep breaths. ‘There was one time when we were climbing trees just east of here. They were tall trees with long trunks and few branches low down, so to climb them you had to stick your claws into the bark and go for it. Laura was fourteen and she started leaping from tree to tree and naturally I was determined to keep up with her.’ 

‘Naturally,’ Stiles said with a grin. 

Instead of following the main path towards the creek, they were walking through the trees, following a faded path that Stiles could hardly make out and that looped around the edge of the creek. Stiles didn’t know if they were going that way because he wanted to keep talking or because he had an actual destination in mind. Either way she was good as long as he kept talking. 

‘I managed the first couple of trees, scrambling a bit with my claws to get a good grip when I landed. Cora was cheering me on as she ran from tree to tree, following us. But at the third tree.’ He shook his head, lip curling slightly. ‘Laura was taunting me and I lost my concentration and didn’t really moderate the amount of power I pushed off with. Before I knew it, I smacked face first into the tree.’ Derek mimed hitting himself in the face and Stiles laughed. ‘And then slammed into the ground. I wasn’t hurt, just really winded, but Cora was so worried when she got to me, but I winked at her and kept on groaning and didn’t move until Laura stopped yelling at me to stand up and stop faking and climbed down to check on me.’ 

‘What did you do?’ 

‘Swiped her feet out from under her and took off running. She was up and chasing me in seconds.’ 

‘How long did it take her to catch you?’ 

‘What makes you think she caught me?’ 

‘How long?’ 

Derek huffed in resignation. ‘She tackled me into the creek and by the time we resurfaced Cora was standing on the rocks laughing at us and mom was standing next to her, looking significantly less impressed because we’d left Cora behind as we ran.’

‘What did she do?’ 

‘Doubled our chores for that week,’ Derek said, sourly. 

Stiles laughed. ‘What kind of chores do werewolves get?’ 

‘What kind of chores do humans get?’ 

‘Boring ones.’ 

‘Us too. Chores don’t become interesting just because you’re a werewolf.’ 

‘That’s disappointing.’ 

They had walked way past the creek, going deep into the Preserve. Instead of lapsing into silence, like Stiles had expected, Derek kept telling her stories about his family. How Cora loved blanket forts, hated chocolate and had been obsessed with building really elaborate Lego sets when she’d died; how Laura had been getting ready for college - a whole eight months before she was actually going; how Eric had been a total stick-in-the-mud and like all older brothers had really enjoyed tormenting Derek; how his gran had been the one responsible for turning him into a geek; how his mom had been revered among werewolves and had often gone to New York to knock sense into some of the more idiotic of their kind, how she’d hated cooking, how she’d loved old books and had insisted on reading them stories, curled up on the sofa with all her kids; how his dad had loved working on machines and engines, and had been the most amazing cook. 

Stiles was enthralled by all of them, biting her cheek to stop herself from asking endless questions because she didn’t want him to stop. Like any memory Stiles shared about her mom, she knew that each one Derek shared with her was precious to him, and it hit her all over again how much Derek must trust her. It was different from how he trusted her with what had happened with Kate Argent. These were his happy memories; the ones Stiles knew were a strange mixture of sad and happy and for him to want to share those with her, well, it almost meant more.

When they finally stopped walking they were on the edge of a grass clearing that Stiles was nearly positive she’d never been to before. In fact, she didn’t think she’d ever been this far into the Preserve.

Derek nudged her. ‘Skipping over all the smart-alec answers, do you have any idea where we are?’ 

Stiles turned in a circle, taking the density of the trees around them, how tall they were. ‘Nope, not got a clue. But I’m guessing I should have been taking note of where we walked and shouldn’t have just blindly followed you.’ 

‘What can you tell me about where we are?’ Derek asked, leaning back against a tree, foot resting against the trunk, arms crossed as he looked at her expectantly. 

Stiles looked around her, thinking for a minute. 

‘Well, the creek is to the east of the house, and we walked way past that and back into a part of the Preserve that I doubt many people come to because of how dense the trees are.’ 

‘Is that everything?’ 

‘Yep. So, now that we’ve established that my observational skills are shit, I thought we were going to the creek so you could teach me how to punch people multiple times and throw me in the water a couple of times.’

‘Yeah, we’ll get there eventually.’ 

‘Eventually? I’m not sure I like the sound of that.’ 

Derek smirked. ‘First, you’re going to try and make your way back to the creek, evading me for as long as you can.’

Stiles raised an eyebrow. ‘So basically we’re playing a game of hide and go seek?’ 

Derek rolled his eyes to the sky, as though asking for strength, and shook his head. ‘You can look at it like that if you want,’ he said, sounding very put upon. 

Stiles snorted. ‘Dude, it’s totally hide and go seek. No need to get all huffy about it.’ 

Derek pointed out into the Preserve. ‘You have ten minutes and then I’m hunting you down.’ 

‘You’re never going to find me,’ Stiles promised, hurrying towards the trees. She needed to get going if that was going to be even remotely true. 

‘It’s adorable that you think that,’ Derek called after her. 

Stiles slipped on a patch of grass and turned back to stare at Derek, but his back was turned, looking into the trees, not watching where she was going. 

Shaking her head, she carried on into the trees, determined to at least make it difficult for Derek to find her. And to avoid thinking that Derek had - indirectly - called her adorable. 

The hour that followed was probably one of the most frustrating of Stiles’ sixteen years. It wasn’t like she didn’t know it was virtually impossible for her to escape Derek, but, at the same time, she’d hoped that he would take a little longer to track her down each time. 

Luck was on her side because she was at least down wind of Derek, so her scent wasn’t leading him right to her. She stayed close to the ground so her scent didn’t escape too far and she tried to avoid touching any of the undergrowth or trees, so her scent didn’t linger. As much as she wanted to run or move quickly, she moved slowly and methodically, trying to keep her heartbeat steady and her footsteps quiet. Water didn’t always work, but she crossed the stream a couple of times anyway, careful not to make it too obvious where she’d entered and exited the water. She even left her hoodie hanging in a branch for him to find. 

The first time she allowed herself to think that she might have lost him and let her guard down for a bit, he dropped out of the trees, making her shriek and flail madly. Her flailing stopped abruptly when she realised that Derek was leaning against a tree, laughing. 

She socked him in the shoulder and scowled. ‘Was that really necessary?’ 

‘Absolutely.’ Derek flashed her a pleased grin as he straightened. ‘You might want to consider keeping an eye in the trees.’

‘Thanks,’ she said, dryly. ‘Your advice is invaluable.’

‘And don’t you forget it.’ Before disappearing back into the trees, Derek tugged her close by a belt loop and nosed at the hinge of her jaw. ‘Have fun.’

‘I think,’ she yelled after him, ‘that out of the two of us, you’re the one having all the fun.’

Which was a lie and she knew Derek knew that, so she wasn’t surprised when there was no reply. With a reigned sigh, Stiles resumed her journey towards the creek. For the next couple of hours Stiles utterly failed to evade Derek at every turn. When he wasn’t dropping out of trees, he was looming up behind her and growling in her ear and generally delighting in making her jump out of her skin. 

Frustrating as it was, though, it meant she saw Derek having fun. Usually, even when teasing her and relaxing around her, he never quite lost the defensive way he held himself. Chasing her through the woods, though, he didn’t seem like he was preparing for any imminent attacks. 

‘Oh my god, enough already,’ she yelled when Derek tackled her to the ground for the third time. They rolled in the grass until they came to a stop with Derek on top of her, arms bracketing her head and holding most of his weight off her. 

She’d been trying to sneak along the edge of a clearing, hoping that the false trail she’d already created had Derek off in completely the wrong direction. Obviously, it hadn’t. 

‘Are you sure you haven’t been following me and jumping out whenever you got bored?’ 

‘Positive.’

‘You know this isn’t fair, don’t you?’ she whined, slumping back against the grass. 

‘How so?’ Derek asked with a grin. 

The afternoon sun was warm on her face and her t-shirt was sticking to her back. ‘You know where I’m going. You’ve got a fairly narrow area to search. You know my starting point each time we start again _and_ you’ve got a nose like a freaking bloodhound.’ She glared up at him. ‘So far this afternoon seems to have been an exercise in making me look stupid.’ 

Derek shook his head and his expression turned slightly more serious. ‘Not making you look stupid.’

‘Are you sure?’ Derek grinned and she shoved uselessly at his chest. ‘Dick.’ 

He gave an unrepentant half shrug. 

Stiles laughed. ‘Okay. So, come on. Let me up before you squash me.’ 

Derek ducked his head and nosed along the side of her neck, making Stiles shout with laughter as it tickled, giving her goosebumps. He rolled off and lay next to her, head resting on his hands. 

‘So?’ she asked, flipping onto her front so she could watch Derek some more. ‘What was the point of all that? Except for showing me how dead I am if I’m trying to run from a werewolf who’s intent on eating me. Because I got that bit.’ 

‘Good. You’ll never get away from a werewolf intent on hunting you down.’ 

‘I just said I got that,’ Stiles reminded him, poking the side of his stomach and giggling when his muscles jumped under his t-shirt, making him bat at her hand when she tried to poke him again. 

Derek grabbed her wrist and dropped their hands onto his stomach, holding them there. ‘But things that won’t work on werewolves will work with hunters and I’m going to teach you them all.’ 

‘Why can’t I escape werewolves no matter what?’ Stiles asked. ‘I get that scent and noise are difficult to disguise, but they aren’t impossible.’

‘It’s because there’s one thing you’ll never manage to hide. At least, not without some pretty heavy duty magic.’ 

With his free hand Derek tapped her chest, just above her left boob, where her -’ Heartbeat,’ she said, feeling dumb for not realising sooner. ‘It’d be like werewolf GPS.’ 

‘Exactly,’ Derek said. ‘If a wolf acts like they don’t know you’re there, they’re either newly bitten or they’re playing games with you. Or, like Peter, their instincts have been messed up. If he’d been even half the wolf he’d been before the fire, I would be dead and none of you would have made it out of the school. Not even Allison would have been able to get through to Scott.’’ 

Stiles shuddered as she remembered the cold fear of Peter hunting them through the school, and her certainty they were all going to die very gruesome deaths. ‘Awesome.’

When Derek reached over and started carding his fingers through her hair, she leaned into the touch.

‘I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories,’ he said quietly. 

‘I know. I’m fine.’

Derek rolled onto his side, not looking convinced. 

‘Keep talking,’ she told him. ‘I don’t want to think about him today.’ 

‘The best thing you can do is keep moving, using everything in your environment as an obstacle to keep them from you.’ 

‘Dude, you can jump a building in a single bound. You just told me stories of Laura chasing you through the trees. You move so quickly, I don’t even see it. And I get that you’re an alpha so everything is extra supercharged with you, but even Scott and Jackson -’

‘Half the reason Peter failed getting Scott on his side was because you were there and you are entirely the reason he didn’t get Lydia.’

‘I know that. I don’t need to be reminded of how awesome I am. But Peter was one wolf who was ever so slightly deranged. Plus, we got stupidly lucky. I have to be realistic about my chances and what it will take to keep me alive if someone or something dangerous comes for me. It’s the only way that I get to live.’

‘Stiles, you are going to know every inch of this forest backwards. I’m going to show you every secret nook my parents and grandparents set up in case hunters came for us. There are places you can hide where wolves can’t get you and natural places for ambushes.’ 

‘And if I get cornered by a werewolf and it’s just me? Or I’m not actually in the forest?’ 

Derek started to shake his head and Stiles held up a hand. ‘I get that you’ll do anything to get to me in time, but with this shit, I’m a pessimist because it’ll keep me alive for longer.’ 

‘I’d never leave you defenseless, Stiles. Just as there are with humans, werewolves have pressure points that will disable them, either for seconds, or, if you do it right, minutes.’ 

‘Sweet.’

‘All of this - learning the forest, knowing how to fight hunters and werewolves, it’ll take time and it’ll be hard work.’

‘I know that.’

‘We need to work so that it becomes muscle memory for you.’

‘So while my brain is freaking the fuck out, my body is already doing what it needs to.’

‘Exactly.’ 

‘Derek, I don’t expect this to happen over night. I know that after a few lessons I’m not suddenly going to be able to take on the supernatural like Buffy, destroy armies like Xena or scale buildings like Catwoman.’

‘Good. Now, we need to go back to the creek so you can show me what you already know.’ 

‘You just want to throw me in, don’t front.’ 

Derek grinned, not even bothering to deny it. 

‘I thought the plan was for you to hunt me all the way back to the creek.’

Derek shrugged. ‘I’m bored of that now.’

Stiles struggled to her feet, pulling a face as Derek rolled gracefully to his. 

In an attempt to distract herself from her stiff and aching body, she said, ‘So, pressure points are a thing, but what else hurts a werewolf? Molotov cocktails aside.’ 

‘Well, there’s little point breaking our bones because they heal quickly unless the bone is shattered or protruding from the body.’

‘In what universe do you think I could break a werewolf’s bones?’ 

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘I don’t. You just asked how werewolves can be hurt.’ 

‘That’s a good point,’ she said, following him into the cool of the trees. ‘Continue.’ 

‘Deep, gaping wounds slow us down, too. It takes a lot of energy and time to repair them.’ 

Stiles gritted her teeth. ‘Like what Peter did to you?’ 

‘Yeah. I had to wait until I was healed and even then I was weak.’ 

‘Anything else?’ 

‘Regardless of whether you’re human or werewolf, eyes are always vulnerable. So if you dig your thumbs in -’

‘Ewww.’

‘I know you’re squeamish -’

‘Oh my god, I’m not squeamish. Stop saying that.’ She punched his shoulder viciously. ‘I bleed from my vagina every month. Blood doesn’t bother me. You were asking me to cut off your fucking _arm_. Anyone would feel queasy at that.’ 

‘Whatever you say,’ Derek said, smirking. 

They walked quietly through the undergrowth, arms brushing, until Stiles thought that she finally recognised where they were. 

‘But we should consider getting you a weapon of some kind,’ Derek said, walking through a patch of sunlight and distracting Stiles for a moment. 

‘Yeah, ‘cause that’s a good idea,’ she snorted. ‘Me with a weapon.’

Derek laughed, sharp and bright, jumping down a slope. Stiles rolled her eyes, almost surprised that he hadn’t done a backflip, or something equally ridiculous. 

‘You _don’t_ think that me with a gun would end badly?’ She hurried down the bank, kicking leaves and stones as she went, running to catch up with Derek. ‘Let’s ignore the daughter of the sheriff concealing an illegal and unregistered gun. I’m a klutz and as much as I know how to use a gun, I’m more likely to shoot myself than someone else.’ 

‘Maybe not a gun,’ Derek conceded, slowing slightly so they could walk side by side. 

‘A knife would be easier to conceal.’

‘Bad idea.’

‘Why?’

‘Knives and regular bullets don’t really do anything to us. No matter how deep they go the flesh is close enough to knit back together more or less immediately.’

‘Even if they’re coated in wolfsbane or maybe made out of mountain ash?’ 

Derek stumbled over a tree root. 

‘Dude!’

Derek shot a scowl in her direction. 

‘You tripped.’ 

‘Shut up. And how did you come up with that?’

‘It wasn’t a huge leap to make. There are already bullets that hold wolfsbane, so why not a knife coated in wolfsbane or even made out of mountain ash? And I was thinking of making a modified pepper spray. Getting wolfsbane in your eyes or your lungs would be mildly uncomfortable for both humans and wolves.’

And by “mildly uncomfortable” she meant “scratching their eyes out in agony”. 

‘Shit, Stiles.’ 

‘That was said with awe, right?’ 

‘Something like that,’ Derek agreed. 

‘Of course, my first stumbling block is where the hell I’d get wolfsbane and mountain ash.’

‘We could ask Deaton for supplies,’ Derek suggested, though he sounded reluctant to involve him in pack business. 

Stiles shook her head. ‘His all-knowing vagueness creeps me out. I don’t trust him. I’d prefer to find my own sources so I don’t spend my entire time wondering if whatever Deaton gives me will work or comes with strings attached.’

Derek snagged her t-shirt and pulled her to him and briefly nosed behind her ear, making her shiver and bare her neck to him. ‘I could talk to people in New York. See if they know of any contacts in the area. Or if we could get anything shipped out.’

‘Oh. What about ordering online? There must be places that sell that kind of thing.’

‘Probably,’ Derek agreed, letting her go. ‘We could get you seeds so you can plant your own and not have to worry about supply.’

‘You’d let me plant wolfsbane?’ she asked, surprised. 

At the top of the creek, Derek stopped. ‘As long as you keep it secure and don’t expect me to pick it or anything, sure.’ 

Stiles smiled. 

Derek frowned, and glanced around them. ‘Actually, now I think about it, I think I remember my mom saying something about us growing a small grove of mountain ash.’

‘You don’t know?’ 

‘There were parts of the forest we weren’t allowed to go for various reasons.’ He motioned for her to follow him down into the creek. ‘Mom was starting to show them to Laura, but she had hardly started before the fire.’ 

‘So we keep an eye out for them,’ Stiles said, watching where Derek’s feet were going. It wasn’t the route they usually took down into the creek, having arrived from a completely different direction. She didn’t really want to end the day in a broken heap at the bottom of the creek. ‘And until then we find somewhere else to get some from.’ 

Derek led her over to the flat rocks that were already in the shade, and there was a slight breeze coming in off the water. He took his phone out of his pocket and left it well out of the way of where he went to stand. ‘Take off your shoes and take anything that could be broken out of your pockets.’ 

Stiles kicked off her sneakers and hopped from foot to foot, taking off her socks, too. The cool of the rock on her feet was glorious and she sighed in relief. 

‘Good?’ Derek asked, watching her. 

Stiles nodded, dropping her keys and phone on top of her shoes. She walked over to where Derek was waiting for her, eyeing the water and wondering if he was going to throw her in straight away. ‘Now what?’ 

‘Now you show me everything you remember and we take it from there.’ 

‘I can punch you?’ 

‘You can.’

‘With no retaliation?’ 

‘No retaliation,’ he assured her. ‘Yet.’

Bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, she curled her hand into a fist. ‘So gonna be worth it.’ 

Punching Derek was incredibly fun and not a little cathartic and she quickly fell into a rhythm, focusing on hitting Derek’s abs time and time again. It had been a long while since she’d done anything like this so every now and again Derek stopped her to correct her stance or to explain different techniques before letting her punch him some more. Then he made her alternate between hitting each of his hands, moving around the rock surface, making her work for it. Stiles followed, concentrating on connecting with his hands and grinning at the satisfying smack of skin every time she got him. 

When she started to tire and her arms began to ache, Derek took a step back. ‘Take a break. Maybe drink some water.’ 

Hand pressed to her side, she took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. ‘Good plan.’ 

Between one blink and the next Derek went from being in front of her, to being behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. He lifted her off her feet, making her shriek and kick uselessly at his legs. 

‘Put me down, you ass. Put me down.’ 

‘Whatever you say.’ 

With that he swung her around and let go, Stiles flying through the air, the creek rushing up to meet her.

There was hardly enough time to yell before she hit the water, the cold punching the air from her lungs. She closed her throat so the water rushing into her mouth didn’t go any further and kicked her feet. 

Stiles broke the surface of the water, shaking her hair out of her eyes, and spitting out water. As much as she’d expected Derek to dump her in the creek, she hasn’t expected _that_.

Derek was standing on the rocks, looking down at her, smug amusement pouring off him. 

Her attempts to glare at him were hampered by the water running down her face and into her eyes. 

‘Oh my god,’ she gasped. ‘What the fuck?’

‘You told me to put you down.’

‘On the rock,’ Stiles yelled. ‘On the rock, asshole. Not over the water.’ 

‘Oh.’ Derek cocked his head. ‘You probably should have specified.’

Stiles’ outrage was rapidly being smothered by her urge to laugh because, god, Derek looked so good up there. Not yet ready to let him off the hook, Stiles barred her teeth at him and swam back to the edge. 

When she got there, Derek was waiting and Stiles accepted his hand to pull her out without a word. When she was on the cusp of being pulled upright, Stiles dropped her weight and yanked hard on Derek’s hand. 

It caught him completely by surprise and he overbalanced. Just before they hit the water, she caught a glimpse of his face, and he just looked so astonished she had to laugh. 

This time when she hit the water, Stiles was prepared and she quickly kicked to the surface, half expecting Derek to grab her foot and pull her back under. She scrambled out quickly and turned to stare at the creek. 

The water was calm for another second and then Derek broke the surface of the water. He was spluttering indignantly, water running down his face, hair flat on his head. 

Stiles was laughing before she even realised it. Holding her stomach, she pressed her forehead to her knees, eyes closed. 

She only looked up when she heard Derek pulling himself out of the creek, the water sloshing off him. His clothes were clinging to every line of his body and when he stood, Stiles found herself averting her eyes. It was only when Derek was standing over her that she looked up, eyes widening when she saw the glint in his own. 

‘I’ve made a horrible mistake.’ She tried to scramble back, but Derek got a hand around her ankle. 

‘Where are you going?’ 

Stiles bit her lip to try and stop herself from smiling. ‘Something tells me I’m going back in the creek.’

‘And that’s why we call you the smart one.’

‘Come on, Derek, we’ve both been dunked already today.’ 

‘So it’s only fair that you go in one more time.’ 

‘That’s not where I was going with that.’

Derek picked her up, completely unaffected by her trying to push him away. 

‘There’s no way I’m letting you throw me in,’ she told him. 

‘How are you going to stop me?’ 

Just before Derek let go of her, Stiles wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders and pulled at the exact time he started to let go and once again he overbalanced and they landed in the water with an almighty splash. 

Stiles tucked her head in against Derek’s neck and held her breath until they broke the surface. 

Derek was treading water, arms around her waist. ‘I should have seen that coming,’ he murmured. 

‘Yes, yes you should have.’ This close, Derek eyelashes were stark against his skin and Stiles caught herself about to run her thumb along the delicate skin under his eye. 

Realising she was still wrapped around Derek, she let go. ‘So what’s next?’ she asked, floating on her back, kicking idly in the direction of the shore. 

Derek was swimming slowly next to her. ‘I think we’re about done for the day.’ 

‘What? Derek, no -’

‘We were done when I threw you in the first time.’

‘But why?’ 

‘As much as you might want to, you can’t actually learn everything in one day.’ 

‘Ugh, why can’t I download everything and just be like _I know kung-fu_?’ 

‘Partly because we aren’t in _The Matrix_ ,’ Derek said dryly. 

‘But how do you _know_ that, Derek?’ 

Derek rolled his eyes and splashed Stiles in the face. 

Stiles spluttered and splashed him back. 

There was so much water being churned up between them that Stiles didn’t see Derek lunge at her and tackle her back into the water. Trying to escape his grip, Stiles ended up turning in his arms and his fingers slipped under her t-shirt and skimmed across her stomach. She jumped and Derek made a pleased noise before he started tickling her. 

Stiles laughed and tried to get away, only slipping out of his arms when her feet hit the bottom and she was able to stand. Hands held out in front of her to ward off Derek, she backed out of the water. ‘I give, I give,’ she gasped, out of breath.

Derek followed her out, grinning wickedly. 

‘Don’t make me run back to the house,’ she begged. ‘I won’t make it to the treeline before you catch me.’

For a second Stiles thought he was going to chase her, but instead he relaxed and stood straight. ‘Okay.’ He glanced in the direction of the sun, dropping down below the trees. ‘We should head back.’ 

‘Oh, thank god,’ Stiles breathed. She picked up her sneakers and phone and followed Derek to the path and walked up to the house, making a quick detour to the Jeep. 

About to open the door, Stiles groaned and thunked her head against the window. ‘Dammit.’ 

‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘I keep forgetting to put spare clothes in the Jeep. I meant to after the last time. It seemed a good idea, you know? Even if we don’t have big bads trying to kill us, something tells me that it pays to be prepared in a pack.’ 

‘Come inside and borrow some clothes,’ Derek said, gently pulling her away from the Jeep. ‘It’s no problem.’ 

‘But I still haven’t returned the clothes you lent me last time,’ she said, though it was half-hearted at best. Being wet didn’t really bug her, but all the dirt was scratching her skin and making her feel all icky. She let him steer her in the direction of the house without raising an objection. 

Derek squeezed the nape of her neck gently, leaving his hand there as they walked around to the kitchen door. ‘Just borrow some clothes. You can return them all to me later.’ 

‘Fine,’ she grumbled. ‘If you want.’ But she wasn’t really complaining and she was fairly certain that Derek knew that. 

Somehow the t-shirt Derek had lent her had turned into the t-shirt she wore to bed. In all honesty, she didn’t know how she was supposed to return it without him realising. The smell and feel of it helped her stay grounded when she woke from a nightmare. That, along with the sound of his voice when they talked on the phone, helped calm her. 

In the kitchen she dropped her shoes by the door and after checking she still didn’t have any messages, she left her phone on the table. Derek led her through the house, up to his room and deposited her in the bathroom. Standing in the middle of the room she turned slowly, staring at everything. He came back a moment later with a big fluffy towel in one hand. 

When he noticed her eyeing the shower, he grinned. ‘Take a shower if you want.’ 

‘Definitely doing that,’ she said, making grabby hands for the towel. 

In the other hand were a pair of drawstring pants and another t-shirt. ‘They’re the only pair I think might fit you if you pull them tight.’ 

‘I’ll make them work,’ she said, taking them from him and placing them on the counter by the sink. The dirt in her jeans was making her skin itch and she just wanted to strip them off. 

‘I’m going to get changed outside,’ he told her. ‘I’ll see you back in the kitchen.’

Stiles shut the door behind him and turned back to stare at the massive shower in front of her. It was fair to say that after living in the burnt out husk of his family home, Derek had made sure to deck out the rebuilt house with the most luxurious mod cons. 

Which included a shower that could probably hold the entire intergalactic parliament from _Star Wars_ in it, it was so big. 

Stripping down quickly, Stiles left her clothes in a wet pile on the floor, but she did grab her panties and bra and drape them over the warm towel rail, hoping they’d dry enough to put on. She didn’t exactly relish the idea of walking around with no underwear on while wearing a pair of pants that could fall down at any moment. 

The shower itself, though, was divine. She wasn’t even close to exaggerating. The water pressure was perfect and she stood under the spray for several long minutes, just enjoying it. 

She didn’t want to use all of Derek’s hot water, so she eventually turned it off and, after squeezing as much water as she could from her hair, stepped out. The fluffy towel was as lovely as she’d thought it would be. 

Once she was dry, she wrapped the towel around her body and picked up her bra. Grimacing, she dropped it on the counter. There was no way she was putting that back on. It was still wet, and running her finger along the inside of the cup, Stiles could feel minuscule bits of dirt. Not even a dunk in the creek had been able to clean her clothes of all the grime she’d picked up scrambling through the undergrowth around the trees. Thankfully, though, her panties were more or less dry and she shimmied them on under the towel. 

The t-shirt was just as baggy as the last one Derek had lent her, but thankfully it didn’t have a v-neck, so she was unlikely to accidentally flash him. The drawstring pants only just about stayed up on her hips and Stiles had visions of them dropping suddenly to the ground, but they’d have to do. 

Wet clothes in hand, she walked down into the kitchen. 

Without looking up from where his head was stuck in the fridge, Derek pointed towards the laundry room door. ‘Washing machine and dryer are all up and working.’ 

‘Sweet.’ 

‘Throw your wet clothes in there with my stuff.’

Adding her clothes to the big hamper that was already half full with Derek’s dirty clothes, she glanced around and saw that, apart from a second fridge, there wasn’t much else in the room. 

‘What are you doing?’ Stiles asked, walking back into the kitchen and hopping up onto the counter next to where Derek was standing, an array of vegetables spread out before him. 

Derek glanced up at her, blinking rapidly and his cheeks going slightly pink. ‘Making dinner,’ he finally said. ‘You staying?’ 

‘If it’s half as good as your mom’s casserole from last time, then hell yes, I’m staying.’

‘Maybe last time was just a fluke.’

‘Ha! You’re not getting rid of me that easily.’ 

Derek ducked his head, but she still saw the pleased look on his face. The only reason she didn’t call him out on it was because he was making her food and she didn’t want him to change his mind. 

‘So when did you learn to cook?’ 

‘When I was in New York. Dad had been trying to get me into cooking for a while before the fire.’

‘Any reason?’

‘Laura could burn water, and he thought I’d be good at it. But I wasn’t all that interested. He used to email me recipes he found online, with notes about how he’d change them. I found them not long after we got to New York.’ He went and grabbed the ground beef from the fridge. ‘I nearly deleted them all, but at the last second I printed them all out, shoved them in a folder and forgot all about them for a couple of years until Laura and I were moving into our own place and I unearthed them.’

‘Did you start using them in your place?’ she asked, watching Derek open the pack of meat with a claw.

‘Eventually. Laura found them when I moved them into the kitchen and encouraged me to learn. We both wanted to taste mom’s casserole again.’

‘I thought she couldn’t cook?’ 

‘She couldn’t.’ Derek smiled. He reached past her and grabbed what Stiles thought might be some herbs. ‘It was from her side of the family, though. So even though dad made it...’

‘You all still called it “mom’s casserole”.’

‘Exactly.’ 

‘What did your dad think of that?’ She pinched some of the grated carrot that was piling up and grinned when Derek slapped her hand away.

‘That it was exceedingly unfair.’ 

‘I would have too.’ 

Derek laughed. ‘You don’t need to get home for your dad, do you?’ 

Stiles glanced at Derek’s phone, hers still on the table where she’d left it, and shook her head. ‘He isn’t home for a couple more hours. Plenty of time for you to wow me with your culinary skills once more.’ 

‘How will I cope with the pressure?’ he deadpanned, while grabbing the olive oil. 

‘What are you making?’ she asked. 

‘Spaghetti bolognese.’ 

Stiles stole more carrot. ‘Yum.’ 

‘How’s Scott?’ 

‘Alive,’ she grunted. ‘Other than that, who knows?’ 

‘So he hasn’t -?’

‘Nope.’

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘He’ll come around.’

‘I did speak to Allison. She said Scott kind of freaked out. That he got really nervous and agitated so they had to go. But I dunno how much I believe that.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘Because, like Scott is stupid for Allison, Allison is stupid for him. You’d have noticed if Scott’s heart had spiked, wouldn’t you?’ 

‘Probably.’

She waved a hand. ‘Expand.’ 

‘I wasn’t concentrating on Scott.’ 

‘Oh.’ 

Derek knocked his hip against her knee. ‘But I’d probably have noticed anyway.’

‘So, I’ve decided that I’m going to wait for him to come to me. He knows I want to talk and sort things out, so I think it’s time I left it in his hands.’ 

Derek nodded. 

‘You, uh, don’t think it’s a bad idea, do you?’ 

‘Definitely not,’ Derek said. ‘I think it’s time Scott did his part.’ 

‘Good, because I was thinking some more about all that stuff dad said about friendships changing and everything, and I realised that if I was the one doing all the running after Scott, maybe that’s not the kind of friendship I want.’

‘Scott will come around,’ Derek said, walking to one of the cabinets and getting the spaghetti. 

‘And if he doesn’t?’ Stiles asked, her stomach feeling like it was doing somersaults. 

Derek paused, spaghetti in hand. ‘Then it’s best you know now.’

‘Yeah. I guess.’ She rubbed at her nose. ‘Would that work with the Pack?’ 

He dropped the spaghetti in the pan. ‘You and Jackson hate each other, but you’re in the same pack.’ 

‘Is that weird? That we’re Pack and we hate each other?’ 

‘No. Doesn’t matter the size of the pack, there are always going to be personality clashes.’

Stiles ran out of steam then, and was happy to sit quietly and watch Derek throw their meal together. When everything was cooked to Derek’s satisfaction, he portioned out the food, putting approximately twice as much on his own plate, making Stiles laugh. 

‘Is that enough for you?’ he asked, reaching for the pan.

Stiles stilled his hand. ‘More than enough,’ she assured him. 

‘But I think you and Scott are going to be fine,’ Derek said, carrying both bowls over to the table. ‘He just needs to get over himself and catch up to where you are.’

Stiles folded a leg under herself and hooked the other one over the footrest of Derek’s chair once he sat down. 

‘Any idea how long that will take?’ 

Handing her a fork and spoon, Derek busied himself with twisting spaghetti around the fork. 

‘Gonna take that as a no,’ Stiles said. 

‘Laura, Eric, Cora and I used to have competitions to see who could wrap the most spaghetti around their fork _and_ eat it.’ 

Accepting the change of subject, Stiles said, ‘I’m guessing Eric won.’

‘You’d think, but Cora was the winner more often than not.’ 

‘Ha! You all got owned by a ten year old.’ 

‘It was a regular occurrence.’ 

Stiles laughed. Grinning, she took a bite and moaned. ‘Holy crap, Derek. This is amazing.’ 

The tips of Derek’s ears turned pink and he hunkered down over his food. 

‘Just so you know, if you want to practice any more of your dad’s recipes, I’m willing to put myself forward for any and all taste tests you want to conduct in the future.’ 

‘So selfless,’ Derek said dryly, but he looked shyly pleased. 

‘You better believe it.’ 

There wasn’t much talking after that as Stiles concentrated on eating, but Derek kept glancing at her and ducking his head every time she made an appreciative noise. 

Eventually she cleared her plate and collapsed back in the chair, patting her stomach. ‘So good.’ 

‘There’s more in the pan, if you want.’

Stiles groaned. ‘I’ll explode if I eat any more.’ 

Derek huffed in amusement. ‘So dramatic.’ 

‘That’s me.’ She glanced at her phone. ‘I can hardly move -’ Though she couldn’t rightly say if that was the food or the afternoon of exercise finally catching up with her ‘- and I have to go now.’ 

Derek dumped their dishes in the sink and walked with her to the door. ‘You can pick up your clothes the next time you’re here.’ 

Stiles nodded and leaned into his side. ‘I had fun today.’ 

Arm skimming around her waist, Derek laughed softly. ‘I doubt you’ll be saying that next time.’ 

Feeling all warm and happy, Stiles turned into him, wrapping her arms around his middle, just under his arms, and resting her head on his shoulder. ‘You feed me like that every time and I’ll keep forgetting about aching bones and painful muscles.’

‘Duly noted,’ Derek said. 

They stood hugging in the doorway for a few more minutes until Stiles reluctantly pulled away. ‘Dad’s probably going to beat me back.’ 

‘Then go.’

Derek watched her getting in the Jeep, waving as she drove away and was still standing on the porch when the house disappeared from her rearview mirror. Traffic was thankfully light on the way back into town and she only hit one red light. 

Hitting the turn signal, Stiles hoped that she managed to beat dad back from the station. She needed the time to throw on new clothes. He was starting to get a look on his face whenever she mentioned Derek and she could only imagine the look he would give her if he saw her in Derek’s clothes. 

It wouldn’t surprise her if another talk about Derek was in her imminent future. Even though it had only been just over a week since they’d talked about Scott and Derek, Dad had to be noticing that she was spending more time with Derek. 

The patrol car was in the driveway, though, and Stiles sighed as she pulled up next to it. 

When she opened the front door, dad was already standing there, wiping his hands on a dish cloth. ‘Do I even want to ask where -’ he started to say, sounding resigned, but when he took in what she was wearing, his eyes sharpened. ‘Stiles, where the hell are your clothes?’

‘It’s nothing like what you’re thinking,’ she hastened to assure him. ‘We went for a hike in the Preserve and then I fell in the creek near the house. He gave me dry clothes.’ 

Dad cocked an eyebrow. ‘I thought you kept clothes in the Jeep.’

‘Yeah. I keep forgetting to put any new ones in,’ she said. ‘But I’m going to do it now, as soon as we stop talking.’ 

Dad nodded. ‘Do you need any dinner? I was going to put something on.’

Stiles winced. ‘I, uh, might have eaten at Derek’s.’

‘You know I hear you when you tell me there isn’t anything going on between you and Derek, but you know none of this is normal.’ 

Which she knew, but how did she explain without exposing the existence of werewolves? She nodded. ‘I don’t know what else I can tell you, but we can talk, if you want.’ 

‘We talk while I eat, then,’ dad said before turning and walking back into the kitchen. 

Stiles hadn’t really meant right then, but she knew better than to argue. Quickly she ran up to her room and grabbed some clothes to stash in the Jeep. She was half tempted to change out of Derek’s clothes, but honestly she liked wearing them. Plus, dad would probably take her changing as an omission that there was something suspect about her and Derek’s friendship. 

She did put on a bra, though. 

After dumping the clothes in the Jeep she walked into the kitchen, grabbing herself a soda from the fridge before joining dad at the table. 

There was a file open in front of him, his plate off to the side, and he glanced at her over the rim of his glasses. 

Stiles gnawed at her thumb. ‘I know you don’t like me being friends with Derek...’ 

Dad shook his head. ‘It’s not that, kiddo -’

‘Then what?’ 

‘It’s that I didn’t really ask you anything about it the last couple of times we talked, for one reason and another, but I can’t help but wonder what a guy in his early twenties is doing spending time with a sixteen year old girl.’ 

‘I’m nearly seventeen,’ she muttered, unable to help herself. 

‘Not the point, and you know it.’

‘Would you be asking these questions if, say, I was twenty-two and Derek was twenty-eight?’ 

‘Probably not, but at twenty-two, you’d be at a far lower risk of being manipulated by someone older and with more life experience, than you are now.’ 

Stiles wanted to yell and object, and say that dad didn't know what he was talking about. But she knew what had happened to Derek; how Kate had only been a few years older than Derek was now when she’d used him and killed his entire family. Dad may not know any of that, but she couldn’t pretend things like that didn’t happen. 

Plus, yelling would probably just convince dad there was something for him to worry about, which couldn’t be further from the truth. Stiles was probably safest when she was with Derek. 

‘Do you remember how Cody taught me how to punch the summer after, you know?’ 

‘Stiles, what -?’

‘Just go with me on this, dad, please.’ 

‘Then, just like the rest of the station, yeah, I definitely remember that.’

Stiles stifled a grin. Dad hadn’t made the joke she’d told Derek about the punching bags lightly. Once she’d realised how satisfying punching something could be, she’d been… enthusiastic. ‘Well, Derek’s teaching me more self defence.’

A look of surprise crossed dad’s face. 

‘He used to teach classes in New York,’ she told him. 

‘Did he now?’

‘Yep. That’s what we did today, after we got back from hiking.’ 

‘And what kind of things has he been teaching you?’

‘The best places to hit people to incapacitate them, the best punches to use and where on the body to use them. He’s very fond of telling me to use my elbow whenever I can, instead of my fist.’ 

Dad nodded approvingly. ‘But that still doesn’t explain how you were friends beforehand. I know that you said you both talked about what happened to his family and your mom, but that doesn’t tell me _how_ it happened.’

‘Okay, I can tell you that, but you have to promise me you’ll wait until the end before you get mad.’

‘You think I’m going to be mad?’ 

‘I hope not.’ 

Everything and anything to do with werewolves was out, which meant the truest story was off the table. But, Stiles thought she might be able to cobble together something plausible and filled with enough truths, even if they were severely altered. 

‘So, after Scott and I dug up Laura’s body, got him arrested and then kinda made him a fugitive of the law, I started thinking about how I would have felt if someone had dug up mom and I felt pretty awful just thinking about it. And I wanted to apologise.’

‘You wanted to apologise?’ dad repeated, sounding like he didn’t know whether to be surprised or resigned. 

‘Yeah, I know. So that’s what I did. I tracked him down and apologised.’

‘What did he do?’

‘Told me that pretty apologises didn’t suddenly make it all better.’ Which was something Derek had told her when she’d worked up the courage to say something to him. ‘Then he saw me at the cemetery. I think he thought I was following him, or something.’

Derek had definitely thought that she was following him and had been furious, actually yelling at her. Until she’d yelled back that she just wanted to talk to her mom who was in the grave they were standing next to and this was the best she got. At that, Derek had deflated. 

‘We didn’t talk then, but later he came and found me.’ More like climbed through her window, but no need to get bogged down in semantics. ‘And then we started talking and then we talked some more. Not really about all that stuff, but just things in general. He doesn’t exactly have a lot of people he trusts.’ She shrugged. ‘I like talking to him, dad. He doesn’t get impatient when I ramble or go off on one of my tangents. And ever since I nearly got attacked, he’s been one of the few people who hasn’t treated me differently and who I’ve been able to talk to without feeling judged.’ 

Dad nodded. ‘Okay.’ 

‘Okay?’ 

‘I’m glad that there’s someone you feel comfortable talking to about what happened.’

‘But -?’ Because there was no way that would be enough for dad. 

‘What makes you think there’s going to be a but?’ 

‘Statistical probability?’ 

‘What you told me tallies with what Derek said when I asked him.’

For a second Stiles thought that meant dad had been up to the house, but then she realised. ‘This is what you talked to Derek about, after I fell asleep?’ 

‘Some of it.’ 

‘Do I get to know the rest of it?’ 

‘Nope.’ 

‘Of course not.’ 

‘I will say this, though. I don’t think that boy trusts much of anyone.’ His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. ‘And I’ll bet you know his reasons for that.’

Stiles nodded, because there wasn’t much point lying about it. 

‘I thought so.That’s a lot of responsibility to hold for one person.’ 

‘Yeah,’ she agreed. ‘But it doesn’t feel, I dunno. Overwhelming. I like being someone he trusts. And even if we ever got to a point where we never talked again -’ Even thinking about such a scenario made her chest hurt ‘- I’ll never break his confidence or use what I know against him. And I like that he knows that. I like that I can help him see that he can trust more people.’

A look of reluctant acceptance crossed his face. ‘You’ve thought about this a lot.’ 

‘Some.’ In fact, it was something Stiles tried not to think about too often. But sometimes, when she couldn’t sleep, it was a thing she couldn’t help but think about. She wanted Derek to have a full life again. ‘Actually, a lot.’ 

‘I’m going to trust that you know what you’re doing with Derek and also that you’ll inform me of any change in your relationship status, no matter how unlikely you believe that to be.’ 

Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever.’ 

‘However -’

‘That’s just another word for but,’ she pointed out. 

‘However,’ dad said pointedly. ‘I want him to come for dinner.’ 

‘Here?’ 

‘Yeah, here. And soon. You know my schedule, so you find out from him when he’s free.’

Of all the possible things her dad could have said, she hadn’t thought of that one. ‘Uh -’

Dad cocked a challenging eyebrow at her and all her protests died on her tongue. 

‘I will get right on that,’ she promised, wondering how the hell she was going to tell Derek that her dad wanted him to come to dinner so he could basically double check that they weren’t dating. 

Maybe they could distract him with the revelation that werewolves existed. 

That had to trump her non-existent love life. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com.
> 
> Come and ask me why each update takes so long :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sounded… strange. Kicking her comforter down to the bottom of her bed, she reached blindly for the bedside lamp, her eyes screwed shut against the harsh light of it as it snapped on. ‘Everything alright?’ 
> 
> ‘You and the others need to get here as quickly as you can.’ There it was again; the fine line of tension running through Derek’s words. 
> 
> She sat up, flailing to get her feet firmly on the floor. ‘Oh my god, they’re here, aren’t they?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rowandre for betaing and catching my grammar and spelling mistakes before I posted them for the world to see. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> I am woefully behind on replying to comments. I love each and every one of them and I will get around to it. Eventually. I just keep getting distracted by writing the next chapter :-)

Groaning into her pillow, Stiles blinked awake, groggily wondering what had pulled her from a rare night of dreamless sleep. There was a buzzing noise close to her ear and it took her a moment to realise it was her phone on silent. Without opening her eyes, Stiles groped around on the bedside table until her hand closed around her phone. 

‘Derek,’ she whined, voice muffled by the pillow. ‘I was in the actual land of nod.’ 

‘I know, but we have a pack meeting.’ 

Frowning, Stiles cracked open an eye and held the phone up in front of her so she could see the time. ‘It’s nearly 3am.’ 

‘Believe me, I know.’ 

Derek sounded… strange. Kicking her comforter down to the bottom of her bed, she reached blindly for the bedside lamp, her eyes screwed shut against the harsh light of it as it snapped on. ‘Everything alright?’ 

‘You and the others need to get here as quickly as you can.’ There it was again; the fine line of tension running through Derek’s words. 

She sat up, flailing to get her feet firmly on the floor. ‘Oh my god, they’re here, aren’t they?’ 

Derek hummed in agreement. 

‘Shit, shit, damn. When -’ She snapped her mouth shut, realised that if they were with Derek, they’d be able to hear everything she said. 

‘They rolled in about forty minutes ago.’

‘Why so late?’ Needing to get dressed, Stiles put Derek on speaker and pulled on her jeans. 

‘Flight was delayed,’ Derek said, sounding frustrated. 

‘And they were just so eager to meet us they couldn’t wait for morning, huh?’ 

Derek made a derisive noise in the back of his throat. ‘Something like that.’

‘Fun, fun, fun,’ she muttered. 

‘Pick up Danny on your way.’ 

She nodded even though Derek couldn’t see her. ‘What about the others?’ 

‘I’m about to call them.’

‘And Lydia?’ 

Derek paused for a moment and Stiles stood to do up her jeans. 

‘Her too.’

Which meant Lydia was in. A member of the Pack for sure. Stiles took the time to punch the air. ‘Awesome.’ 

‘Be as quick as you can,’ Derek said before hanging up.

Pocketing her cell Stiles paused with a hand on the door handle. She glanced down at herself. Sure, she’d put on jeans, but she was still wearing the t-shirt she’d been asleep in. Derek’s t-shirt. Normally she wouldn’t give a damn about how she was dressed to go up to Derek’s, but there were strange werewolves on her Pack’s territory. Probably time to throw on a bra.

Walking over to her chest of draws, Stiles pulled her phone out her pocket and called Danny. Grabbing a fresh bra and t-shirt, she grinned as Danny answered. This was the first late night call he’d got and it was about time for him to discover what he’d got himself into.

‘Stiles, this better be good.’

‘I wouldn’t go as far as to say it’s good.’ Again she put her phone on speaker to get dressed. ‘More, that it’s expected.’ 

‘Quit being vague, Stiles.’

‘You know that thing none of you were supposed to know about? Well, it’s happening now..’

There was a pause as Danny no doubt processed. ‘Now?’

‘Yeah. I’ll be at yours in a few.’ 

‘Really? We have to go now?’ 

‘Yep. Either that or be eaten alive by a pissed off Alpha. And, uh, Danny, do me a favour? Call Lydia and let her know that I’ll be picking her up after you. Thanks. Bye.’

She almost felt bad about getting Danny to call Lydia, but Stiles knew Lydia was less likely to kill Danny for waking her at such an early hour.

Grabbing her keys she flicked off her light before carefully opening her bedroom door, Stiles stuck her head out the door and, hearing snoring, walked quietly down the stairs, careful to avoid the two steps that creaked like a gun going off.

At the front door, Stiles stopped for a moment, waiting to make sure her dad hadn’t woken. With a last glance up the stairs, she opened the door, slipping out into the slightly less than dark night.

As she pulled her keys from her pocket, _I was a teenage werewolf_ exploded into the quiet.

‘Shit.’ She fumbled to pull out her cell from her pocket, her keys slipping through her fingers. She rolled her eyes as she bent to scoop them up. 'What’s up, Jackson?’

‘Did Derek call you?’

‘Yeah. I got the call.’

She could hear Scott and Allison in the background and Stiles ignored the slight pang she felt at the thought that Scott hadn’t been the one to call her.

‘If you two shut the hell up, I’ll ask her,’ Jackson hissed. Speaking into the phone he asked, ‘Is it -?’

‘Yeah. They’re here,’ she said, shutting the jeep door as quietly as she could. She glanced up at the house, relieved to see that no lights had snapped on.

‘Shit,’ Jackson muttered. ‘Yeah, it’s them,’ he said, his voice slightly muffled as though he was covering the microphone. ‘We’ll see you there, then.’

‘Yeah.’ Throwing her cell onto the passenger seat, she started the Jeep, safe in the knowledge that it wouldn’t wake her dad. Thank god for neighbours who came and went at all hours. A car starting so early in the morning wouldn’t really register.

The complete lack of any traffic meant that she made it to Danny’s in record time. It also meant that her car was ridiculously noticeable and anyone might mention to her dad how weird it was seeing Stiles driving like a bat out of hell in the early morning. But these were things she couldn’t afford to contemplate at the moment.

Thankfully Danny was standing on the curb, so at least he’d managed to escape.

‘Hey there, sailor,’ she said as he opened the door. ‘You looking for a good time?’

Danny glared flatly at her, clearly unamused. ‘Just drive, Stiles.’

Even though the road was deserted, she checked her rearview mirror. Good driving practices should always be observed. At least, according to her dad, and when she was on the lamb, not looking to get caught, who was she to argue? ‘Not in the mood, huh?’

‘At three in the morning, Stiles? No. Not really.’

‘Late night?’

‘I was on a date with Devon.’

‘Good times?’

‘Yeah. Or at least until you called.’

Stiles felt her eyes widen. ‘I didn’t interrupt sexytimes did I?’

Danny shot her an exasperated look. ‘No. I was asleep. I had a very nice date, came home and went to sleep.’

‘And then I called.’

‘Yeah. Although I think Lydia’s even more pissed with you than I am.’

‘Oh, god.’

‘Well, I think she’s looking to kill you right now and I really don’t blame her.’

‘But it’s not even my fault,’ Stiles wailed, as she pulled up outside Lydia’s house. ‘Not even a little bit my fault.’

‘What isn’t your fault?’ Lydia asked, opening the door and making Stiles jump.

Danny grabbed her flailing arm as it nearly hit him and glared meaningfully at her.

‘The fact that Derek’s making us all slog out of bed at such a stupid hour.’

‘Then who can I blame instead?’ Lydia closed the door and settled in the back. ‘Whoever it is we’re going up to Derek’s to meet, I presume.’ 

‘Good guess.’ Stiles peered out of the window screen. ‘Jeez, Lydia. Where the hell did you come from? You definitely weren’t anywhere to be seen when I pulled up and suddenly, bam, you’re opening the door.’

‘I wasn’t going to stand on the curb like a common prostitute.’

‘Danny did.’

‘Thanks, Stiles,’ Danny said dryly, from where he was resting his head against the window, eyes closed.

‘That…wasn’t what I meant.’ She pulled away from the curb. ‘And you know that. Jerk.’

‘I was looking out the window, waiting. And, waiting.’

‘I was as quick as I could be,’ Stiles protested.

‘So, what do we know about our visitors?’ 

‘Not a whole lot,’ Stiles said. ‘Just that they couldn’t wait until morning to see us and that Derek’s already antsy and they haven’t even been in the house more than an hour.’ 

‘Why are they staying at Derek’s and not in a hotel or something?’ Danny asked. ‘I get that hotels probably don’t smell all that good to werewolves, but surely there’s a territory issue as well?’ 

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Stiles saw Lydia watching her expectantly and she realised they were both waiting for her to answer. 

‘I’m gonna guess that seeing how Derek reacts to other wolves in the heart of his territory is part of the test.’

‘Oh, that can’t end well,’ Lydia muttered and Stiles couldn’t help but agree. It made her feel awkward in her skin, wondering how Derek was coping with non-pack wolves he may or may not know, in his house. 

‘What do you think’s going to happen?’ Danny asked as Stiles tuned out the track that led to Derek’s house. ‘What are these werewolves going to be like?’ 

‘Hopefully we say hi and then go home and get in a few more hours of sleep.’

‘We got dragged out of bed just to say hi?’ Lydia said, voice dripping with disdain. 

‘Think so.’ 

‘Well, that’s just great,’ Lydia huffed. ‘This is just what I wanted to get out of my bed for.’

‘Believe me, I’m not overjoyed by it either.’

As Stiles pulled into the clearing, she saw Allison’s car parked along side an unfamiliar Chevy rental.

Derek must have made it clear that Allison was pack, but how would unfamiliar werewolves react to the daughter of a notorious hunter family being part of the pack? Which also made her wonder if the Argents knew there were more werewolves in Beacon Hills. With the number of hunters Chris Argent had pulled into Beacon Hills when Derek had become alpha, it was obviously something he’d been expecting, so would they bring in more hunters again? 

The front door opened as they all piled out the Jeep, Derek standing in there, arms crossed, tension radiating from him. 

Stiles ran up the porch steps, impatient to get to Derek, but halted in front of him when he didn’t uncross his arms. ‘Hi,’ she said uncertainly. 

For a second Derek’s lips twitched into the approximation of a small smile before it was gone again. ‘You’re late.’ 

‘You know it isn’t a straight line between mine and here if I have to go via Danny’s and Lydia’s. Not that it’s a straight line anyway, but you know what I mean.’

‘It’s also the dead of night and the roads are practically deserted,’ Derek countered. 

‘And yet my dad’s deputies are still patrolling and I thought getting pulled over would be a bad plan. I already don’t know what I’m going to say if any of them mention seeing the Jeep to dad.’ 

‘Are we going inside?’ Lydia asked, throwing them both an exasperated look. ‘Or staying out here?’

Derek motioned them all inside. As Stiles walked past him, Derek dropped his hand and tangled their fingers together. It was only for a second and Stiles hardly had time to react, but she did notice how some of the tension in his shoulders drained away. 

In the still unfurnished living room Scott, Jackson and Allison were standing by the big bay window at the back of the room, throwing suspicious glances at the two unfamiliar werewolves who were standing by the fireplace, observing everything with undisguised interest. 

Everyone looked over as they entered the room and when Jackson’s eyes slid past Stiles to settle on Lydia, his mouth thinned unhappily. It made Stiles realise that she’d never asked Lydia what had happened after Stiles had dropped her at Jackson’s after her talk with Derek. By the looks of things, it hadn’t gone well. 

Lydia ignored Jackson completely and made her way over to Allison’s side. Allison, who was looking as though she was really missing her compact bow. 

One eye on the new wolves, Danny hurried over to Jackson, bumping shoulders with him, some of the tension draining out of Jackson. 

Derek stayed between the pack and the other werewolves, Stiles a little behind him. 

They were a lot younger than Stiles had been expecting, looking roughly the same age or slightly older than Derek. The woman was slight in build but there was no mistaking the pull of her presence. It was like she commanded attention without really trying and Stiles had no problem imagining that if she wasn’t an alpha already, then she would be eventually. The guy was like, Captain America good looking; all blue eyes, clean-shaven jaw and dirty blond hair. In fact, he kind of reminded her of Jackson, but hopefully without the jackass attitude. Although, what with the faint sneer on his face, she wasn’t holding out much hope.

‘Now that we’re all here, shall we begin?’ the woman said. 

Shooting her an irritated scowl, Derek stepped forward. ‘On behalf of the Hale Pack I welcome you to our territory. You will not be harmed by me or mine while you are our guests.’

‘Thank you Alpha Hale for your welcome.’ 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Stiles had to bite back the inside of her cheek to stop herself from sniggering. _Alpha Hale_ just sounded all kinds of ridiculous.

Ever so slowly, Derek shifted towards her, wrapped a hand around her wrist and squeezed. Tight. Not enough to be painful, but enough to chase her panicked laughter away.

‘We accept your hospitality and look forward to meeting your Pack. No member of your Pack will come to any harm while we reside in your territory.’ Her voice was low and calming. Melodious, even. Which was a contradiction to the slightly sour look on her face. 

Stiles got the impression she wasn’t all that overjoyed by having to address Derek as ‘Alpha’. It made Stiles wonder if she knew Derek from New York, back when he’d been a beta and if it galled her that they were no longer of relative equal footing.

Derek inclined his head.

‘My name is Leah Danvers. I’m third beta in the Armstong pack.’

Still looking singularly unimpressed, the guy sighed and stood slightly straighter. ‘I’m Marcus. Marcus Sinclair. From the Sinclair pack.’ 

‘And we know who all of you are,’ Leah said, eyes sweeping over them all before finding Derek’s again. ‘So, this is your pack.’ Her tone was all judgement and although Stiles couldn’t see them, she felt the others tense behind her. ‘Two wolves, three humans and a hunter. And an Argent, no less.’ 

Standing so close to Derek, Stiles felt Derek’s hackles rise, even as his face remained impassive. ‘Yes.’

‘Did you forget that it was an Argent that murdered your family?’ Marcus asked. 

She couldn’t really see Derek’s face, but it felt like Derek had given Marcus a look that would curdle milk. 

Stiles clenched her teeth, hard, to stop herself from saying anything. There was no need to bring up Derek’s family, other than to hurt him, and the cruelty made Stiles wish she could punch the smug asshole in the face. 

Derek’s face didn’t seem to deter Marcus, though. ‘After everything, are you honestly stupid enough to trust her?’

‘Allison is loyal to the pack.’

Marcus snorted. ‘Until she betrays you to her family. Shoots your betas full of arrows. Again. Because she’s already done that, right? Shot you. Twice, if I remember correctly.’ 

Scott growled low in his throat and Stiles glanced over her shoulder in time to see Allison shushing him. 

‘Kate was whispering in her ear,’ Derek said.

‘Oh, well. That’s okay then. It’s not like she should be able to tell the difference between right and murder by now,’ Marcus snapped, glaring at Allison. 

Scott started to move forward, lips curled back in a soundless snarl. Allison grabbed his t-shirt and Derek threw out an arm, halting him in his tracks. Thankfully, he didn’t try to push past Derek, letting Allison pull him closer to her. 

‘Scott, stand down.’ 

‘Are you hearing what they’re saying about Allison?’ he demanded. 

‘Stand down,’ Derek repeated. 

‘Oh.’ A look of realisation crossed Marcus’ face as he looked between Scott and Derek. 'Nevermind.’ 

Stiles had no idea what Marcus thought he’d figured out, but he definitely seemed to think that he was on to something. It was enough, though, to make him back down and settle next to Leah. 

‘I think,’ Leah said, her voice cutting across everyone, ‘that we can table this discussion for a later date. When we aren’t all tired.’ 

Marcus nodded. ‘We can add it to the list.’

‘There’s a list?’ Stiles said, unable to told her tongue this time. Because if they had a list of perceived transgressions, it didn’t sound like it could be a routine visit to her. 

Marcus gave her an unimpressed once over. ‘Of course there is. There are numerous issues to address here in Beacon Hills.’

Derek made a low warning noise in the back of his throat and Marcus raised an unimpressed eyebrow. ‘You knew we were going to want to talk with you about things such as pack expansion.’

‘Expansion?’ Allison repeated. 

‘This pack needs more wolves in it,’ Marcus said like it was obvious.

Stiles felt a hot thread of panic shoot through her at the idea of the bite, memories of Peter briefly invading her mind before she pushed them away, refusing to appear scared in front of these strangers. She didn’t need to turn around to know that Lydia was probably close to freaking out as well.

Derek gave her wrist a reassuring squeeze. Which was when Stiles realised that Derek had never let go of her hand, just merely relaxed his grip.

‘I’ve been busy cleaning up Peter’s mess,’ Derek growled. ‘Makes it hard to think about anything else.’ 

‘We understand that,’ Leah said, shooting a warning look at Marcus. ‘And now is hardly the right time to discuss expanding the pack.’ 

Stiles hadn’t realised that pack expansion was something that needed to be discussed and she doubted any of the others had either. Though, thinking about it from a werewolf perspective, it made sense. Packs were stronger the more wolves there were in them. Derek had a pack of seven (including himself) and only three of them (including himself) were wolves. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Scott and Allison shooting each other concerned looks. If anyone was going to have issues with Derek creating more wolves, it was going to be them. Which would suck, because, ignoring the drama going on with her and Scott, the pack was the most stable it had ever been. 

Leah gave Derek what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile. ‘I know it doesn’t seem like it, but no-one is here to tell you how to run your Pack.’

Stiles jumped as Lydia snorted behind her. ‘I thought that was _exactly_ why you’re here.’

‘Not at all.’ Leah was by far the calmest werewolf Stiles had met. It was freaking her out. ‘We are merely here to ensure that all the laws and rules are being adhered to and that Beacon Hills is safe. Lastly, we’re inspecting how the Pack operates.’

‘Not that’s there’s much of a Pack to inspect,’ Marcus muttered. ‘None of them even live here.’

Derek didn’t move or say anything, but Stiles felt him flinch and she scowled. ‘Uh, probably because Derek would be arrested – by my dad, no less – if he had six minors living with him.’

‘That shouldn’t –‘

‘What? Matter? I kind of think Derek getting arrested would be a big deal, you know? Or maybe you don’t think it would be a problem if he shifted in a prison cell.’

‘Well, you’re a feisty one, aren’t you?’ 

Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, and you’re a moronic one.’ 

Marcus’s eyes flashed gold and Stiles felt her heart jump and her skin felt clammy, but she refused to back down. Compared to Peter, Marcus was little more than an irritant.

Derek stepped in front of Stiles, pulling her closer to him and Marcus’s eyes widened in surprise, the snarl dying on his lips. Taking a step back, he shared a significant look with Leah, which worried Stiles because she had no idea what it meant, other than Marcus had done it on purpose. 

Derek ignored Marcus, instead turning his attention to Leah. ‘This is how you show your appreciation for our hospitality?’

Leah ever so slightly bared her neck to Derek. ‘My apologies, Alpha Hale. It’s late and we’re all tired. Perhaps we should adjourn until tomorrow morning.’ 

‘I think that might be wise,’ Derek said, voice dry as a bone. 

‘Then Marcus and I shall retire to our rooms and leave you to your pack.’ She smiled at each of them in turn, though it turned brittle when she got to Stiles and her gaze darted down and took in Derek’s secure hold on her wrist. ‘Shall we say 9am?’ 

Derek nodded. ‘That’s acceptable.’ 

They had hardly left the room when Scott rounded on Derek. ‘What the hell, Derek? What was that?’ 

‘Not here,’ Derek snapped. ‘Kitchen.’

Everyone started to traipse out the room except Scott, who crossed his arms and glared at Derek. ‘I’m not moving until you -’ 

Derek huffed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. ‘The kitchen is furthest from their rooms. If you want to talk, we go there.’

Scott’s expression turned mulish, but when Allison tugged on his arm he left himself be pulled from the room, grumbling under his breath. 

Stiles was surprised that everyone managed to stay quiet until the door was closed. Then everyone turned on Derek, voices rising to try and be heard over each other. 

For her own part, Stiles was too tired and overloaded with information and unanswered questions to feel all worked up. Instead of adding her voice to everyone else’s, she went to the fridge and got herself a bottle of water. She hopped up onto the counter and watched the others vying for Derek’s attention. 

Derek leaned back against the counter next to Stiles, his side brushing her leg. Stiles dropped her hand so she could press it against the small of his back and was gratified when he pushed into her touch. 

‘Enough!’ he growled. 

Even though it wasn’t directed at her, it sent a shiver down her back and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

Everyone else stopped talking so suddenly it was like someone had hit the pause button. 

‘One at a time.’

‘Why did you let them talk about Allison like that?’ Scott demanded.

Lydia, Jackson and Danny all shot him exasperated looks, and even Allison looked like she thought there were more pressing issues to discuss. 

‘Because I know she’s pack and they were looking for weaknesses. Weaknesses they now know you have.’

Scott’s face cleared and he had the grace to look a little shamefaced. ‘Oh.’

Derek stared at each of them as he spoke. ‘They’ll be looking for all your weaknesses, pushing on them to see how you react. That’s why the conversations are private, so no-one overhears anything they shouldn’t.’ 

Lydia glanced up at the ceiling. ‘How do we know they can’t hear us now?’ 

‘Because there’s soundproofing between floors and because every pack gets time to discuss things once the team has arrived.’ 

‘Those are good reasons.’ 

‘So now you can talk to us about it, how does it all work?’ Jackson asked. 

‘Each team conducts their reviews differently.’

Stiles suppressed a groan, because of course they did.

‘But what are they looking for?’ Danny asked.

‘I can’t tell you that.’ 

‘Of course you can’t,’ Jackson huffed, looking irritated. 

‘Not even the broad strokes?’ Danny asked. 

‘If you were them what would you all be looking for?’ Stiles asked, before Derek got extra cranky and started snapping. 

Lydia shot her an approving look and Stiles beamed at her. Impressing Lydia was no mean feat and Stiles as going to enjoy it, no matter what the situation. 

When Derek turned to look at her, she shrugged. ‘Asking them what they would look for isn’t the same as telling them what is being looked for.’ 

Derek huffed, but he turned to stare at the others expectantly and without comment. 

Both Allison and Lydia looked irritated as they all waited for Scott or Jackson to suggest something. 

In the end it was Danny who rolled his eyes and shoved Jackson. ‘Stop being an idiot. It’s not that difficult to think of something obvious.’

Jackson narrowed his eyes at Danny, huffing prissily. ‘Fine. They’ll be looking to make sure we don’t lose control of our shift.’

‘That wasn’t so difficult, was it?’ Danny said. He turned to Scott expectedly. ‘Now, what else?’ 

‘Don’t lose our tempers,’ Scott said. ‘Or try to attack them.’

Allison patted his arm. ‘It would definitely be a good idea to do neither of those things.’ 

‘The basic rule should be this,’ Lydia said, with a flick of her hair. ‘Remember that they are testing your control and think before you answer a question.’ She looked around the room. ‘That goes for all of us. Every question will have an angle. Try and find what it is and control your anger.’ 

Derek pointed at Lydia. ‘What she said.’ 

‘You aren’t going to tell us what else they might be looking for?’ Scott asked, with an unhappy twist to his lips. 

‘If you remember what Lydia just said, you should easily pass all of their tests,’ Derek said. 

Allison shifted nervously on her feet and glanced cautiously at Derek. ‘What about my parents?’ she asked. ‘Do they know there are more werewolves in town yet?’ 

‘Not yet,’ Derek said grimly. 

‘Are you going to tell them?’ 

Derek nodded. ‘Tomorrow morning.’

‘You are?’ she asked in obvious surprise. 

The others all looked equally surprised. Stiles seemed to be the only one expecting Derek to decide to go and talk to them.

‘It’s better than them finding out some other way. Text me when they wake and I’ll come by.’ 

Allison nodded. ‘I can do that.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Derek said quietly. ‘Now you all need to go and get some sleep before things start up tomorrow.’

‘That’s the most sense you’ve made all night,’ Jackson said.

‘All if you remember you need to be here by nine.’ He looked at Danny. ‘Is that going to be a problem with your work?’ 

Danny shook his head. ‘I don’t start until late in the afternoon tomorrow.’ 

‘I’ll make sure you leave in plenty of time.’ 

‘Thanks.’ 

While Derek was talking, Stiles realised that she’d been rubbing small circles on his lower back and folded her hands into her lap, unsure if that was something she was allowed to do when the rest of the pack were there. Even if Derek hadn’t pushed her away. 

‘Come on,’ Jackson said impatiently to Allison and Scott. ‘Let’s go.’ He turned to Danny. ‘Do you need a ride?’ 

Danny glanced between Jackson and Lydia and nodded, pulling Jackson out the side door with a smile and a nod to Stiles and Derek. 

Allison pulled away from Scott and gave Lydia a hug. She waved to Stiles and offered Derek a relieved smile, tucking her hair behind her ear, before following Scott out. 

While Derek ignored the fact that Scott had left without saying anything, Stiles ignored the fact that Scott had more or less completely ignored her and got herself back on the task at hand. ‘Are you riding with me, Lydia?’ she asked when Lydia didn’t make a move to follow the others out. 

‘I have a feeling there won’t be enough room in the car for me and Jackson’s ego.’

Their talk had _definitely_ not gone well. ‘Plenty of room in my baby.’ 

Derek leaned back slightly against Stiles’ leg, trapping it there and stopping her from jumping down.

Lydia raised an eyebrow in question and rolled her eyes when Stiles just shrugged, not quite knowing what to say. ‘I’ll wait outside,’ she said. ‘Bye, Derek.’ 

Derek nodded at Lydia before turning his attention back to Stiles. ‘Wait here.’ He disappeared into the laundry room and returned holding her favourite red hoodie. 

‘Dude, I’ve been looking for that,’ she exclaimed, making grabby hands for it. 

‘We left it in the trees,’ Derek said, handing it to her with a slight smile. 

‘That totally explains why I couldn’t find it anywhere.’ Stiles dragged it over head head, inhaling deeply. It smelt a bit like Derek. 

‘I washed it for you.’ He reached for her hand and gently tugged her off the counter. ‘Come on, you need to go back to sleep.’ 

Stiles snorted. ‘Wish me luck with that.’ 

Derek pressed in close and nosed along the hinge of her jaw, up behind her ear. ‘I didn’t want to have to wake you,’ he murmured, breath warm on her neck. 

‘I know.’ Stiles leaned into Derek, letting her hands drift down to rest on his hips. ‘It’s not a big deal.’

Derek grumbled unhappily. ‘Bullshit.’ Slowly he stepped back, looking more relaxed than he had all evening. It left Stiles feeling somewhat in awe of the fact that just her being there could help Derek so much. Especially when most people considered her an annoyance. 

‘Lydia’s waiting, so I should probably go. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

Derek nodded and watched her close the door behind her. 

Stiles didn’t have time to worry about leaving Derek alone with Leah and Marcus because Lydia was standing immediately outside the door with a knowing look on her face. 

‘What?’

Lydia turned her eyes heavenward and shook her head. ‘You’re hopeless. Completely hopeless. Honestly, you both are.’ 

‘Why? Who? What have I done?’ 

Rolling her eyes, Lydia hooked her arm through Stiles’ and pulled her towards the Jeep. ‘If there weren’t more pressing issues at hand, I’d take great delight in telling you, right here, right now. As it is, there are pressing issues that I wish to discuss with you so your ridiculousness will have to wait. That is, if it doesn’t resolve itself sometime in the near future.’ 

Lydia deposited her at the drivers side and Stiles stared at Lydia, her mouth hanging open, as she walked around the hood. ‘Literally none of that made any sense to me. Apart from the bit about “pressing issues”. I know what the pressing issues are.’ 

‘So maybe you’re just mostly hopeless and not completely. Now get in.’

Stiles scrambled into the Jeep and without Lydia saying anything, got the car heading down the track, back towards the main road and where it would be safe to talk about everything that had transpired that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com.
> 
> Come and ask me why each update takes so long :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once dad left, Stiles shuffled into the kitchen. She was banging around the cupboards, trying to decide what she wanted to eat, when there was a knock on the window by the kitchen door. 
> 
> Stiles spun around, heart thumping in her chest. Sighing with relief when she saw Derek standing there, looking slightly sheepish, she marched over to the door, and yanked it open. ‘I’m getting you a fucking bell.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rowandre for betaing and catching my grammar and spelling mistakes before I posted them for the world to see. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> I am STILL woefully behind on replying to comments. I love each and every one of them and I will get around to it. Eventually. I just keep getting distracted by writing the next chapter :-)

Dad was opening the front door, travel mug in hand, leaving for work as Stiles stumbled down the stairs. He took a slight detour to give her a hug. ‘You’re up early.’ 

‘Couldn’t sleep,’ she mumbled. ‘Feeling antsy.’ 

It had only just gone 7am and Stiles was _very_ resentful of certain werewolves being so unnerving that she couldn’t fall back asleep when she got home. Various scenarios had been running through her mind on a loop and she hadn’t been able to shut them down.

Even though they didn’t need to be at the house for a while, Stiles had decided she might as well get up and gather her wits about her. Something told her that she was going to need an abundance of them when dealing with Leah and Marcus. 

Once dad left, Stiles shuffled into the kitchen. She was banging around the cupboards, trying to decide what she wanted to eat, when there was a knock on the window by the kitchen door. 

Stiles spun around, heart thumping in her chest. Sighing with relief when she saw Derek standing there, looking slightly sheepish, she marched over to the door, and yanked it open. ‘I’m getting you a fucking bell.’

Derek stepped through the door, closing it behind him and pulling Stiles into a tight hug. ‘I think we need to work on your situational awareness,’ he murmured. 

‘Fuck you,’ she said, wrapping her arms around him and fisting his t-shirt. ‘It’s early and _someone_ woke me last night to help play welcome committee.’ She let herself melt against Derek’s chest and pushed her face into his shoulder. ‘Why are you here?’ 

Derek eased back and led her over to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and gently forcing her into it. ‘What do you want for breakfast?’

‘Coffee,’ she groaned, resting her elbow on the table and propping her head up on her hand. Derek’s brow furrowed and Stiles waved off whatever he was about to say. ‘And food. I just hadn’t decided what.’

Derek moved across the room and opened the fridge, tilting his head thoughtfully. 

Stiles watched wordlessly as he gathered the real bacon she had hidden under the bag of spinach and then grabbed the pancake mix from the cupboard. Dropping it all on the counter next to the stove, he grabbed a mug, filled it with coffee, a splash of milk and nearly a gallon of sugar and placed in front of Stiles. 

Inhaling deeply, Stiles’ eyes drifted closed and she made a happy noise. She had no idea why Derek was there, but if he was going to bring her coffee exactly how she liked it and make her breakfast, she wasn’t going to complain. 

Derek’s hand cupped her head and Stiles leaned into it, holding back a moan when his blunt nails scratched her scalp gently. 

‘You don’t really do mornings, do you?’ Derek asked, sounding amused. 

‘I haven’t taken my meds yet.’ 

‘Should you be having coffee?’ 

‘A coffee in the morning helps me get going, helps me concentrate. I can’t have coffee after about six, though, because then it kinda sends me to sleep.’

‘Duly noted,’ Derek said, hand slipping out of her hair. 

Elbows on the table, Stiles propped her chin up with her hand and watched Derek move around the kitchen with a familiarity that suggested he’d done it before. 

She wrapped her other hand around the mug and clutched it to her shoulder. Blindsided by a massive yawn, she asked, ‘So, when you were all Richard Kimble, what did you do here?’ 

Derek piled pancakes on both plates. Though she guessed the one with twice as many was for him. ‘How do you like your bacon?’

‘Crispy as crispy can be. And answer the question.’

‘There was a question?’

‘I only ask because this is the first time I’m aware of that you’ve been in my kitchen and I don’t think you can smell out utensils, cutlery and pans like you can the good bacon.’ 

‘Does the spinach really fool him?’

‘I don’t know. He might just be humouring me. And before you get me wondering about it, just know that I know what you’re doing and it won’t work.’

‘I was bored, I was hungry and I thought you’d appreciate me nosing around the kitchen more than your room.’ 

Stiles smiled into her mug. ‘Thanks.’ That Derek had cared about something like that even back then, when he’d kind of hated her, was actually kind of adorable. Not that she would ever tell Derek that. Especially when he was cooking her breakfast. ‘Plus, you just went snooping when I was in my room. Don’t think I don’t remember you going through my stuff while I was researching.’ 

‘It seemed politer.’ 

Stiles grinned. ‘Right.’ 

Sitting down, Derek deposited a plate in front of her, along with the syrup. ‘Nice t-shirt.’ 

‘It’s comfy,’ she muttered, feeling her face heat up. She stuffed her mouth full of food to stop herself from adding anything. 

Derek stretched out his legs, his shin pressing against her calf. ‘Does it help with the nightmares?’ 

She nodded. Though, really, she’d probably wear it even if it didn’t. Thankfully it did help, so she didn’t have to tell Derek that. 

‘I’m glad. You should keep it.’ 

Stiles ran her fingers along the soft material of the t-shirt. ‘That’s pretty much what I was doing.’ 

Derek huffed in amusement before digging into his pancakes. 

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, Stiles enjoying a proper breakfast cooked by someone other than her and who really knew how to cook bacon to perfection. 

Derek practically inhaled half his breakfast and while he was distracted Stiles looked him over. Taking in how drawn he looked, she found herself almost itching to lead him out to the sofa and make him lie down and sleep. 

‘Did you come from the Argents?’ she asked. 

Derek grunted and kept eating. 

‘Did you get any sleep before you went to the Argents?’ 

Derek shook his head. ‘Too much to think about.’ 

Which Stiles bet was Derek-code for _I couldn’t sleep with new wolves right at the heart of my territory_. 

Because god only knew how much Stiles had been worrying about it in amongst every other scenario playing in her head. It was where his family had been murdered and she knew that Derek had only recently started feeling comfortable enough to relax in the place he wanted to call home. Now there were wolves there that Derek didn’t entirely trust and she hated how much that had to be throwing him.

‘Uh, so, I know it’s not the same, but you’re welcome here whenever you want.’ If Derek spent more time with Stiles, dad would probably have a fit, but she couldn’t stand the idea of Derek being uncomfortable in his own home. 

Derek’s eyes snapped to her, but as the surprise faded he gave her a soft smile and nodded. 

‘That’s not me being polite, you know.’ 

Derek raised an eyebrow. 

‘I expect you to take me up on it,’ she told him, ignoring his amusement.

Expression turning somber, he nodded. ‘So do I.’

She nodded, more to herself than Derek, relieved he was taking her seriously. ‘How did the talk with Chris go?’ 

Derek shook his head. ‘It would have been easier if it was Chris I’d been talking to.’ 

Stiles felt her eyes widen in horror. ‘Oh shit, you had to talk to Victoria Argent?’ 

Derek nodded. 

‘She’s the kind of crazy where I have no problem believing she could go seamlessly from cold-bloodedly killing someone to making chocolate chip cookies without a care in the world.’ 

Derek huffed in amusement. ‘Yeah.’

‘So, how did it go?’ 

He gave a slight shrug. ‘Well, they aren’t going to bring in any more hunters while Leah and Marcus are here.’

She had no idea what Derek must had said to convince Victoria, but she felt a shiver of relief spread through her, closing her eyes briefly. 

Her eyes opened when Derek’s hand closed over hers. ‘No other hunters are entering Beacon Hills, Stiles. None.’ 

Stiles smiled gratefully at him. ‘What else did they say?’ 

With a final squeeze, Derek took his hand away and Stiles had to stop herself from whining in protest. ‘They wanted know how long they’re staying and to be informed if they stayed for longer than expected.’

‘That’s not exactly unexpected. And they didn’t ask any other questions?’ 

Derek shook his head. 

‘Well, that something, I suppose.’ Swallowing a mouthful of pancake, she asked, ‘So, do you know Leah or Marcus? Like from New York, or something? Because it kinda seemed like you did.’ 

‘A bit. Laura and Leah were good friends and when Laura died, Leah was furious that I wouldn’t agree to let her come and help find out what happened to her.’ 

‘She didn’t insist or just follow you?’ 

‘She couldn’t. My claim as a Hale meant she’d be breaking some fairly major rules.’

Derek drank some of his coffee while Stiles pondered that. ‘So Leah could have an ulterior motive for being here?’ 

Derek shrugged. ‘Maybe. I don’t know.’ 

‘Well, it’s something to keep in mind. What about Marcus?’ 

‘He knew Laura, but I don’t think they were particularly close.’ 

‘What about you?’ 

Draining his mug, Derek set it on the table and leaned back in the chair. ‘I...’

‘Hey.’ She rested her hand on his arm. ‘You know you don’t need to tell me more than you’re comfortable with, don’t you?’

‘Of course I know that,’ he huffed. ‘After the fire I cut myself off from everyone. Except Laura. So I knew them -’

‘Like you know people in your class, but you didn’t _know_ them.’

‘Exactly,’ Derek said, sounding relieved that she got it. 

After mopping up the rest of the syrup with her last pancake, Stiles pushed the plate away, feeling far more awake and able to ask the questions that had been bugging her ever since leaving Derek’s the night before.

‘Last night, why did Marcus stop his rant about Allison when he was well on his way to working up quite a head of steam?’ 

Derek stilled and watched her carefully. 

‘He worked something out, didn’t he?’ She resisted the urge to punch the air, even though she’d been right on the money.

Derek still didn’t say anything and Stiles narrowed her eyes at him. It had been a while since Derek had been reluctant to talk to her about, well, anything really. 

‘He shut up when Scott jumped - oh. _Oh_.’ Her eyes widened. ‘Scott always assumed you were trying to use me to get him to stay in the pack. But you weren’t - which I knew, obviously - you were using _Allison_. You let him think he had to fight to be with her and for her to be in the pack and that kept _Scott_ in the pack.’

Derek was watching her carefully, like he was expecting her to yell at him. But really, she was far too impressed with Derek’s level of sneak to be angry. It was kind of genius, really, and Stiles was more than a little in awe. There were a thousand way it could have backfired horribly, but with Scott being predictably Scott-like, it hadn’t. 

‘Dude, I _so_ didn’t see this coming.’

‘If I’d tried to control him and Allison in any way, he -’

‘Yeah,’ Stiles agreed. ‘Yeah. He would have.’ Stiles huffed out a breath. ‘So, do you want her to be part of the pack or are you being all self-sacrificing. Or,’ she added, a thought coming to her, ‘is it that plus a good dose of keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?’ 

‘I don’t see Allison as an enemy. I don’t blame her for being all confused about everything and listening to her aunt.’ 

That brought Stiles up short. ‘Huh.’

‘What?’

Stiles shook her head. ‘Nothing. It’s just. You keep surprising me.’

‘In a good way or a bad way?’ 

A smile broke out on her face. ‘All the good ways.’ 

Derek settled back in his chair, looking content and gratified. ‘But, at the same time, Marcus isn’t wrong when he questions her loyalties. It’s easy to be loyal to the boy you think you’re in love with when everything is peaceful. It’s much more difficult when shit hits the fan and your family is on the other side of the divide, no matter how wrong you think they are.’ 

‘But Allison -’

‘Stiles, do you think this is the first time a hunter has tried to integrate themselves into pack life for love?’ 

‘Oh.’ She cocked her head. ‘No, I guess it would be really dumb to think that it would be. But they aren’t even giving her the benefit of the doubt.’

‘It’s not easy for werewolves to give hunters the benefit of the doubt,’ Derek said. 

‘No, I get that, but -’

Derek pushed his plate to the side, dropped his fork and leaned forward. ‘No, Stiles. I don’t think you do. Every werewolf has family that has been murdered by hunters. Hardly any of them deserved to die.’ 

‘Do hunters kill a lot?’ She’d always assumed that the Argents were the exception to the rule, but maybe they were the rule. 

‘Yes,’ he said simply. 

Stiles frowned. ‘But -’

‘Most of the wolves killed by hunters are completely innocent, caught up in the hunters’ desire to eradicate us.’ He cocked his head. ‘Though, I’m not entirely sure how they’ll get their kicks if they succeed in killing us all off.’

Stiles shuddered. The idea of a fanatical group of people, so used to killing with impunity and no oversight, suddenly having no more targets, was terrifying. ‘But what about wolves like Peter?’ 

Derek sat back in his chair and picked up his fork. ‘We have protocols for when that happens.’

‘And yet no-one turned up here, did they?’ 

‘Because the Argents were already in town. They would have turned it into a bloodbath if more wolves, other than me, had turned up.’ He ate a mouthful of pancake. ‘It’s what happens when hunters roll into town.’

‘What does that mean?’ 

‘If a werewolf attack is suspected we investigate and if it’s a werewolf we take the necessary action. But it’s often not even a werewolf attack. There are plenty of other creatures and beings who like killing and we neutralise the threat, whatever it may be. Hunters, though, will come into town, assume it’s werewolves, even if all the evidence shows it wasn’t, kill them and then leave, often leaving an even worse mess in their wake.’ 

Derek stood and poured himself another coffee. ‘There are old and not-so-old tales of towns disappearing after hunters have been through and killed off all the werewolves.’ 

‘Because werewolves are territorial and you protect where you live,’ Stiles said slowly. 

Derek sat back down. ‘Packs often see themselves as the guardian of where they live and will give their lives to protect it.’

‘And then hunters appear and fuck it up,’ she concluded. ‘But what about the code?’ 

Derek snorted and shook his head. ‘You mean the code that not every hunter follows and even if they do follow it, they get to interpret it however they wish?’

‘Oh.’ So more guidelines than anything else.

‘Some hunters only need to see a flash of eyes or fang before they decide to go in for the kill.’

Stiles let out a shaky breath. ‘But Chris Argent seems to care about the code.’ 

‘And yet he would have killed Scott that first time in the woods without any proof that he was a danger, just because he happened to be there.’ 

Rubbing her nose, Stiles said, ‘I’m going to guess that Marcus and Leah have their own hunter-related issues?’ 

Derek’s knee was pressed comfortingly against her thigh. ‘Leah lost a cousin about ten years ago and before that, her best friend’s dad. Marcus, his aunt and uncle were killed and his parents took in his cousins.’ 

‘Well, shit. And every werewolf has a story like that? That’s horrible.’ She shuddered as she imagined everyone she knew having lost several members of their family for no reason, other than what they were. ‘So they might be just a little hostile towards Allison.’

Derek nodded. 

‘And Scott’ll probably do something stupid.’ 

‘Probably.’ 

‘Well, today is shaping up to be super fun.’ 

Derek laughed into his coffee. ‘That’s one way to put it.’ He pushed back the chair and stood. ‘Go get changed while I clear all of this away. We need to be there soon.’ 

‘Do I have time for a shower?’ she asked, stretching her arms over her head as she yawned. 

When there was no answer, Stiles opened her eyes to find Derek staring at her. She quirked a quizzical eyebrow at him and he blinked, giving himself a shake. ‘Yeah. But don’t be too long.’

Ten minutes later, Stiles was back downstairs, freshly showered and clothed. Derek was throwing a tea towel in the laundry and the kitchen frankly looked a hell of a lot better than it had before he’d arrived. 

‘Come on,’ she said, waving the Jeep keys at him. ‘Let’s go.’

Derek followed her to the Jeep without a word and it was only as she was unlocking the door that she realised there was no Camaro on the driveway or road. ‘Did you run here?’ 

Derek nodded, opening the door. 

‘Then I guess you’ll be needing a ride up there,’ she said, climbing in and waiting for Derek to get in and close the door. 

‘So,’ Stiles said when they were about half way to the house, ‘how long do these things usually go on for?’ 

‘Three to five days is the norm.’

She thought back to the list Marcus had mentioned the night before. ‘You don’t think this will be the norm, do you?’ 

With a sigh, Derek shook his head. ‘They’re going to want to go over everything to do with Peter in excruciating detail.’

‘And I’m guessing other topics of conversation with include Jackson’s excursion into Omega-ville, me letting the wolf out of the bag to Danny, the hunter in our midst.’ A thought brought her up cold and before Derek could ask about her increased heartbeat she waved him quiet. ‘Are they going to ask about -’ She took a deep breath and concentrated on making sure her hands didn’t shake ‘- about me? What happened with..?’

Derek’s perplexed expression cleared and he shook his head. ‘No. Or, at least, I haven’t mentioned it to anyone outside the pack.’ 

‘So unless someone else brings it up, they won’t?’ 

‘They won’t,’ Derek confirmed. 

Since they were waiting at a stoplight, Stiles closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ‘Good.’ 

Derek didn’t say anything, but once they were moving again, he reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. His thumb traced random patterns along the base of her thumb and by the time they got to the road leading to Derek’s, she felt calm again. 

Derek, on the other hand, got tenser the closer they got to the house. 

They were the first ones there and when Stiles cut the engine, Derek made no move to get out. 

Stiles slipped her hand back into his, holding tight. This close to Leah and Marcus she didn’t want to say anything incriminating to Derek. She didn’t want to give them any cause to doubt him. 

Before either of them could say anything, Derek straightened. ‘The others are here.’ He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and climbing out the Jeep. 

By the time everyone had climbed out of their cars and exchanged greetings, Leah was on the porch, waiting for them all. When everyone’s attention was on her she called for them all to follow her and she led them around to the back lawn where there was already a circle of nine chairs laid out. 

Marcus was already there, sitting at the far end of the circle, legs splayed, looking far more relaxed than Stiles thought he should. 

Leah took the chair opposite him. 

Derek led Stiles over to one of the chairs furthest from Marcus, and while Stiles would usually have a few choice words about Derek leading her anywhere, she had no desire to be close to Marcus so she kept quiet. He then sat opposite her, legs stretched out in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. Scott sat between him and Leah, Jackson between him and Marcus. Allison sat opposite Scott. Lydia sat between Stiles and Danny. 

In Leah’s hands was an open notebook and Stiles watched as she observed where everyone sat before taking a few moments to jot down some notes, before closing it and slipping it in her jacket pocket. 

‘How this works is really very simple,’ Leah said. ‘Marcus and myself will talk to you one on one. We will observe your training sessions with Derek, both individually and as a pack. And we’ll observe how you interact as a pack. Once we’re satisfied that you aren’t a danger to the community and that the pack is healthy, we’ll be on our way.’ 

It sounded so simple when put like that and Stiles couldn’t help the disparaging noise that came out of her mouth. After her conversation with Derek that morning, she knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

Leah paused. ‘Anything to add, Miss Stilinski?’

Stiles nearly choked on nothing because, really, she hadn’t expected Leah to call her that or for it to sound like she was about to get detention at school. 

Derek was glaring at her and Stiles shook her head. ‘No. I’m good. By all means, continue.’

‘Each conversation is confidential so while we’re talking with each pack member, the house will be off limits to everyone else.’ Leah’s eyes flicked to Derek. ‘Even the alpha.’ 

‘I have a question now,’ Stiles said, hand shooting up into the air. 

Leah raised an eyebrow and Marcus made a disapproving noise. None of her pack seemed even a little bit surprised. 

Derek had gone very still and even without looking away from Leah, Stiles knew he was watching her intently. 

‘You can put your hand down, Miss Stilinski,’ Leah said. ‘We aren’t at school.’ 

Scott snorted and muttered, ‘Could have fooled me.’ 

Stiles lowered her arm and grinned at Scott and for a second it was like everything was back to normal between them. Then his smile faded and he glanced away. 

Leah pointedly ignored Scott, eyes boring into Stiles. ‘What’s your question?’ 

‘What if we want Derek there, skulking around the house?’ The idea of being in a room with a werewolf or two she didn’t know when Derek wasn’t close by made her palms feel clammy. ‘Shouldn’t we have the option?’ 

‘Not having your alpha close by allows you to speak your mind with no fear of reprisal.’ 

It was like Leah thought Stiles hadn’t already figured that out for herself and Stiles nearly rolled her eyes. ‘There’s nothing I would say to you that I wouldn’t say to Derek’s face. That I’ve probably already said to his face. I want him there.’ 

A condescendingly understanding look settled on Leah’s face and Stiles knew that if Leah scolded her like she was a child who didn’t understand what the grown-ups were saying, she was going to stop trying to hold her tongue. 

‘I want him close by, too,’ Lydia said. 

Both Derek and Jackson looked surprised at that. 

‘And I’d like the option of him being there,’ Danny added. 

‘Me too,’ Allison said. 

To Stiles’ surprise, Scott didn’t have anything to say about that. 

Leah sat back in her chair and regarded them all for a long moment. 

‘You can’t seriously be considering it,’ Marcus said. 

Leah’s eyes flicked to him. ‘Why not?’ 

Stiles sat up straighter because she’d assumed that Leah would refuse without even thinking about it. That she was even considering letting Derek stay close was unexpected. 

‘Because it’s not allowed.’ 

‘It’s more of a guideline than a hard rule,’ Leah said slowly before nodding. ‘If you would like your alpha to be in the house then of course we can allow that. He can’t be in the room, though.’

Marcus made a disapproving sound, but he didn’t actually argue with Leah. 

Next to her, Stiles saw Lydia relax and Stiles felt the same relief flood through her, making her shoulders fall. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘May I now return to the business at hand?’ 

‘By all means.’

Without meaning to she looked at Derek, not knowing really what to expect. Interrupting like that was probably not something she should have done, but there was no way she was apologising for it. Not when it made her and Lydia feel safer. 

Derek didn’t look mad, though. If anything, well, she’d say he looked proud. Under his steady gaze she felt herself flush, but she was able to hold his stare until he smiled and then she had to look away. 

‘Today,’ Leah said, ‘Marcus would like to start with Scott and Jackson up at the creek. So if you two would make your way up there.’

Marcus stood and looked expectantly at them. 

Both Jackson and Scott glanced cautiously at Derek and waited for him to nod at them before they stood and reluctantly followed Marcus. Stiles just hoped that they remembered Lydia’s advice from the night before. 

‘Derek, you and I will go inside shortly to discuss various issues.’ Which didn’t sound ominous _at all_. 

Keeping his face carefully blank, Derek nodded. 

‘What about us?’ Stiles asked, gesturing between herself, Allison, Lydia and Danny. 

‘Well,’ Leah said, turning back to them. ‘We will be talking to you all over the next few days. However, not today, so you are all free to go and do as you please.’ 

Stiles blinked. It wasn’t that she wanted to talk to people she didn’t know about some of the more traumatic events in her life, but at the same time, being there for the grand total of ten minutes - and most of that being with Derek in the Jeep - pissed her off. 

Derek’s expression turned dark. ‘Really, Leah,’ he said flatly. ‘You got them up here just to send them away again?’ 

Leah smiled serenely at Derek. ‘I like to start the first day with everyone together so there is no confusion over what’s happening. But now we are starting the evaluation by assessing the werewolves and since they aren’t werewolves we have no need for them today.’ 

Derek’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. His arms were still crossed so Stiles couldn’t see his hands, but she wouldn’t be surprised to discover they were curled into fists. 

‘Would you like to lodge an official complaint?’ Leah asked. ‘On the first day?’ 

‘No complaint,’ Derek said at length. 

Oh my God, there was a _complaints system_. Stiles nearly cackled out loud. 

‘Excellent.’ Leah stood. ‘We should move this into the kitchen.’ She looked over to Stiles and the others. ‘I’ll see you all at some point over the next few days.’

Lydia offered her a brittle smile. ‘I look forward to it already.’

Leah turned to Derek. ‘Shall we?’ 

‘I’ll be there in a second.’ When Leah didn’t move, Derek fixed her with a hell of a glare. ‘I want a moment with my Pack. I’ll be right there.’ He waited until Leah had closed the kitchen door and then he was out of his seat and looming over Stiles.

‘I’m not apologising.’

‘I don’t want you to.’ 

‘Oh.’ 

She stood up and Derek hooked a finger into a belt loop and tugged her closer. They weren’t quite touching and Stiles really wanted to close the gap between them. 

‘I’ll talk to you later.’ 

Stiles nodded. She didn’t know if that meant on the phone or if he’d show up later, but it didn’t matter. 

Quirking his lips ever so slightly, he leaned in and ran his nose along her cheekbone. It was over almost before it had began, Derek letting her go and stepping back.

Allison and Danny were both watching her, but their attention was pulled back to Derek when he asked how they were all doing.

Once they had all assured him they were fine, he glanced over to the house. ‘I better be going in. You four stick together today, okay?’ 

Lydia linked her arm through Stiles’. ‘We will.’ 

The slight frown on Derek’s face disappeared, and he turned and walked towards the house. 

Stiles was still watching Derek enter the kitchen when Lydia started walking and Stiles stumbled to keep up with her. 

‘Eyes front,’ Allison said, appearing on Stiles’ other side with a cheeky grin. 

‘Huh? What, no. Look, did Derek seem relieved to you guys? That we’re going to hang out together?’ 

‘I can’t imagine why Derek might be happy that most of his pack is spending time together,’ Lydia said dryly. 

‘Oh. Right.’ 

To really be a pack you needed to spend time together, and they hadn’t been doing that. Not altogether, at any rate. That was probably something they should all talk about once they were no longer in earshot of Marcus or Leah. Or even Derek, now she thought about it. 

‘So,’ Allison said, as they approached the cars, ‘what does everyone want to do today, then?’ 

‘Movie?’ Stiles suggested and sighed when the others all shook their heads. ‘Well, what then?’ 

‘My mom is visiting her sister,’ Lydia said. 

‘And she has an indoor and outdoor pool,’ Danny added. 

Stiles and Allison glanced at each other and nodded. 

‘Sounds good to us,’ Allison said. ‘If I go with Stiles then we can stop at hers, before going to mine.’ 

Lydia pulled out her keys and unlocked her car. ‘Sounds like a plan.’

‘I already have stuff at Lydia’s, so we’ll meet you there,’ Danny said. 

‘Are we going to order pizza for lunch?’ Stiles asked, climbing into the Jeep. 

Lydia paused with the door open. ‘Absolutely. We deserve it.’ 

Stiles grinned as she slammed the door shut. ‘Excellent.’ 

‘We so deserve pizza after the last few days,’ Allison said, as Stiles started the engine. 

‘So much pizza,’ Stiles agreed. pulling out behind Lydia. ‘Maybe all the pizza in the world.’

Allison settled back in the seat and tucked her hair behind her ear. ‘I’m going to need to borrow a hair tie from Lydia.’

Stiles ran her hand through her short hair. ‘Yeah, I don’t think I can really help you with that.’ 

Allison laughed. ‘Hey, has Scott -’

Stiles shook her head. ‘Not yet. Nothing since there was, well, nothing at the lacrosse field.’

Allison winced. ‘I’m sorry about that.’

‘Hey, that wasn’t your fault. Don’t apologise for him being an idiot.’ 

‘I know. I still feel bad that it’s happening, though.’ 

‘We’ll be fine,’ Stiles said, hoping that she was right. ‘We just have some things we need to sort out when he’s ready. But do you really want to keep talking about Scott?’

‘Not really,’ Allison said. ‘I was mostly checking up on you.’ 

‘I’m good, I promise.’ 

Allison nodded. ‘I can see that.’ 

There was a curious look on Allison’s face and before Stiles could find out what that was about, she started talking. ‘So how did Derek talking with your parents go?’ 

‘Well, there was no bloodshed, no weapons were brandished, there was minimal posturing and maybe only about three major threats were made between them.’

‘So in other words, it was a resounding success.’

Allison laughed. ‘Yeah, exactly.’ 

‘Did you get to hear what they were talking about?’ 

‘I was in the room, so yes.’

‘You were in the room? How did you manage that? I thought your parents were still, you know -’ 

‘Yeah, me too. I think dad’s been having a… I wouldn’t call it a change of heart, as such, but I think he’s realising that they need to change how they approach the whole “I’m part of a pack”, thing.’ 

Stiles blinked. ‘Well, that’s… unexpected.’

‘Tell me about it. So I was there when Derek refused to let more hunters come to town. He was… most insistent about about. It was the one thing he wouldn’t budge on.’ 

‘Bet that was fun to watch,’ Stiles said, feeling all warm inside, knowing Derek had done that for her. 

‘She’d forgotten about, you know.’

Stiles nodded, pushing away the bitter feeling that Mrs Argent could so easily forget it had happened, while Stiles was left with the memories of it forever. 

‘When Dad reminded her, she backed down really quickly. After that, everything was fairly civil and it was more an exchange of information, than anything.’ 

‘So, it went smoothly, in the end?’ 

‘I think so. But I don’t think mom likes it. She’s on the phone to my grandfather a lot.’ 

‘And I take it that’s a bad thing?’ 

‘Well, he thought that Kate was just the best thing ever and from what my dad tells me, he always wished my dad was more _committed to the cause_ like she was.’ 

‘So basically he’s a terrifying nutjob,’ Stiles said, slowing for a red light. 

‘Yeah.’

‘And he’s not here causing havoc because?’ 

‘Because he’s dying. End stages of cancer.’

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. ‘Sorry,’ she said, wincing as she glanced at Allison. ‘I know he’s your grandfather -’

‘No, don’t apologise, Stiles. I think my dad’s really relieved that he’s too ill to travel and he doesn’t seem all that concerned with seeing him before he dies. Mom might, but dad won’t. So, really, I’m just as relieved as you.’ She glanced at Stiles. ‘I don’t think he would be too happy to have a granddaughter who considered herself part of a pack and who was in love with a werewolf and friends with another one.’ 

‘It does sound like the kind of thing he’d have issues with,’ Stiles agreed. 

‘But it does make me worry about what kind of crazy things he might be telling mom.’

‘What does your dad say?’ 

‘What he says doesn’t really matter. Mom’s in charge.’

‘Normally I’m all for women getting shit done, but the idea of your mom being in charge and wanting most of the people I care for dead, really fucking scares me.’ 

‘Yeah. Me too.’

‘Have you spoken to Scott about this?’ Because it seemed to be something Allison had been worrying about for a while and not just the last couple of days. 

Allison sighed and looked out the window. ‘He thinks I’m over-reacting.’ 

Stiles snorted. ‘Of course he does.’ 

‘And maybe I am, but I’d prefer to be paranoid and everyone to be safe than the alternative.’

‘Ditto. The thing about Scott is that’s he’s forever the optimist. He doesn’t like thinking about all the things that could go wrong. So it’s not that he doesn’t care, it’s just he wants everyone to have a happy ending.’

Allison smiled. ‘Yeah, I know.’

‘But if you’re worried, maybe talk to Derek? I don’t know what he could do, but I think he’d like to know about your mom talking to your grandfather.’ 

‘He won’t think I’m -’

‘No,’ Stiles cut in. ‘You’re Pack. He trusts you.’ 

Some of the tension seemed to drain out of Allison and she slumped down in the seat slightly. ‘I’ll talk to him.’ 

‘And if you like, I’m sure Lydia and Danny would be up for some brainstorming this afternoon. If the two biggest brains in the school are your best friends, you should totally use that to your advantage.’

‘Thanks, Stiles.’

‘Anytime, Allison. Seriously, anytime.’ She frowned. ‘My dad, he doesn’t know about any of this, but if he didn’t I can’t imagine him being anywhere other than with me 100%. I can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like for you, so anytime you need or want to talk, you know I’m here. And so are Lydia and Danny. We’re friends and we’re pack. It’s what we do.’ 

Pulling into the driveway, she cut the engine, but before she could open the door, Allison leaned in and gave her a quick hug. 

‘Really, thank you. I feel so much better now.’ 

Nodding, Stiles slid out of the Jeep. 

‘I’ll wait here,’ Allison called out the window. 

Opening the front door, Stiles nodded. ‘I’ll be quick.’ Closing the door, she leaned against it and checked her phone, positive that she’d heard a series of texts arrive while she’d been driving. 

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Have fun at Lydia’s. Don’t drown_

She shook her head affectionately. Of course he’d been listening to them.

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Don’t worry about me_

Stiles snorted. Because that was a realistic request. 

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_I’ll call you tonight_

She smiled and started typing.

_From: Me_  
_To: Ob-Wolf Kenobi_  
_All duly noted. Don’t rip out any throats_

Stomach feeling slightly less queasy, Stiles went and grabbed her swimsuit and a towel before running back out to Allison. They had some brainstorming to organise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com.
> 
> Come and ask me why each update takes so long :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘That’s a lot of pie,’ Allison said. She and Stiles were standing together, arms linked, in front of the cake and pie display, staring at the rows of scrumptious looking food. ‘An almost overwhelming amount of pie.’
> 
> ‘Yep,’ Stiles agreed happily. ‘It is.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a May Bank Holiday miracle. It's the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you to Cupidsbow for talking through bits of this chapter with me and throwing out some excellent ideas that I have shamelessly stolen :-)
> 
> And thank you to to Rowandre for betaing and catching my grammar and spelling mistakes before I posted them for the world to see. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> The next chapter should be posted in the next day or so.

‘That’s a lot of pie,’ Allison said. She and Stiles were standing together, arms linked, in front of the cake and pie display, staring at the rows of scrumptious looking food. ‘An almost overwhelming amount of pie.’

‘Yep,’ Stiles agreed happily. ‘It is.’

With Scott and Jackson being put through their paces up at the house, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Danny had decided to spend their spare time together. It had felt like the right thing to do since they were all feeling slightly on edge while Leah and Marcus were around. 

After a couple more afternoon’s in Lydia’s pool, they’d decided to do something different and had tried going to the movies. But after a truly disastrous attempt at agreeing on what to watch, they’d ended up going to get coffee instead. 

‘Scott hasn’t stopped telling me all about how this is the best place for pie,’ Allison said, staring at the display in front of them. ‘He keeps promising to bring me here on a date.’ 

‘Montgomery’s over on Fifth is better,’ Lydia said, picking up her latte and cheesecake and ignoring the somewhat dirty look the woman behind the counter threw at her back. 

‘Blasphemy!’ Stiles exclaimed, spinning around, forcing Allison to duck out of the way. ‘Danny, back me up on this.’ 

Danny raised his hands. ‘I’m not really a fan of pie.’ 

‘You don’t like pie?’ Stiles repeated, mouth dropping open. ‘It’s pie. How can you not like pie?’ 

‘Because I don’t like pastry.’ 

‘Not all pie has pastry,’ Allison pointed out.

‘An excellent point, well made,’ Stiles said. ‘Slice of Mississippi Mud Pie, please,’ she said to the barista. ‘And a banana-nut milkshake.’ 

‘Thanks,’ Danny said dryly and with a pointed look at Allison. ‘But I still don’t like pie.’ 

‘Noted,’ Allison said with a grin before putting in her order. 

‘I can’t believe I’m hearing this,’ Stiles said, shaking her head. ‘You learn the most disturbing things about people in the most innocuous of places. Danny, I’m so disappointed in you right now.’ 

‘And yet somehow I think I’ll live.’

‘Rude,’ Stiles said, grabbing her pie and milkshake with a quick smile to the woman.

Lydia had chosen a booth by the big window and Stiles weaved through the tables, stopping off to grab some cutlery on her way. Not wanting to have the sun in her face, she slid in next to Lydia. 

‘So,’ Lydia said. ‘Have you spoken to Leah yet?’ 

Stiles made a negative noise around the straw. 

Lydia paused in stirring her latte, surprise evident on her face. ‘Interesting.’ 

The straw fell from Stiles’ mouth as she sat up straight. ‘Hang on a minute. Have they talked to you already?’ 

Lydia nodded. ‘And Allison. Danny, I’m not so sure about.’ 

Stiles tapped her spoon on the table a couple of times. ‘I haven’t seen hide nor hair of either of them since they sent us all on our way a few days ago.’

Not only that, she still hadn’t managed to get Derek to tell her what he and Leah had talked about. Admittedly, she hadn’t tried too hard because he hadn’t seemed all that keen to talk about it, so instead she’d made an effort to talk about anything _but_ Leah and Marcus. 

‘Haven’t seen who since when?’ Allison asked, setting her milkshake and plate of pie on the table, Danny scooting in next to her. 

‘Haven’t seen Leah, or Marcus for that matter, since they sent us away.’

‘You’re lucky,’ Allison said with a grimace. ‘I’ve spoken to her. Only once so far. And believe me, it’s one time too many.’ 

‘Agreed,’ Danny said, setting his milkshake down. ‘She has a real talent for saying things in just the right way to get under your skin. But I would have thought they’d have spoken to you first.’ 

Stirring her milkshake with the straw, Stiles frowned. ‘Why?’ 

‘Because you’ve been involved in all of this since the beginning.’

‘You did realise Scott was a werewolf before he did,’ Allison reminded her. ‘But maybe it’s alphabetical.’ 

‘Something tells me it’s not that simple,’ Stiles said, around a mouthful of pie. ‘Hey, maybe they just don’t want to talk to me at all. That could happen, right?’ 

Both Allison and Danny laughed incredulously, while Lydia fixed her with a most dubious expression. 

‘No,’ Stiles agreed, deflating quickly. ‘I’m never that lucky.’ 

‘At least Derek will be there, though,’ Allison pointed out. ‘He won’t let you die.’

‘Well, that’s reassuring,’ Stiles said dryly. ‘You think they’re going to try and kill me.’

Allison rolled her eyes and kicked Stiles under the table. 

‘They wouldn’t be the first to try,’ Lydia said at the same time Allison said, ‘That’s not what I’m saying and you know it.’ 

‘If either of you are trying to make me feel better, you both suck at it.’ 

Danny laughed. ‘To be honest, Stiles, I don’t think they’re really trying all that hard.’ 

‘No shit.’ 

‘Has Derek told you anything about them?’ Lydia asked, throwing a scrunched up napkin at Danny. 

‘Some.’ She immediately decided not to mention much of anything about werewolf and hunter wars. ‘He knew them a bit in New York.’

‘How?’

‘Leah and Laura were friends.’

‘But not Leah and Derek?’ Lydia asked, eyes sharp with curiosity. 

‘He… kept to himself after the fire,’ Stiles said. ‘He wasn’t really interested in people.’

‘If that happened to my family,’ Danny said. ‘I think I’d be the same.’ 

‘So, was that why they were chosen to come here?’ Lydia mused.

‘I didn’t exactly ask, but Leah had wanted to come and find out what happened to Laura and Derek wouldn’t let her.’ 

‘Do you think she might be using this to make sure Derek doesn’t get Laura’s pack?’ 

‘Maybe, but I wouldn’t be surprised if there was an appeal process somewhere in all of this, so personal vendettas would probably fail.’ 

Allison snorted with laughter, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. ‘I’m sorry,’ she said finally, voice muffled by her hand. ‘But an appeals process.’

‘It goes well with the complaints system, the mountains of paperwork and the innumerable forms,’ Stiles said with a grin, glad that someone else found the whole notion of werewolf bureaucracy as funny as she did. 

‘Werewolf paperwork.’ Allison shook her head. ‘My parents never told me about that.’ 

Stiles frowned. ‘Do they even know? Like, how much do you think they know about how werewolves work and govern themselves? Not to mention how they live in general.’ 

‘As far as I can tell, not a huge amount.’ Her mouth twisted unhappily. ‘Or, if they do know, they don’t really care. Which sounds about right for the ones I’ve met since I found out, anyway.’ 

‘Me too,’ Stiles muttered. All the hunters she’d met or heard of seemed more interested in killing and probably wouldn’t care to hear about anything that made their prey seem more human to them. She gave herself a shake, and pushed any thoughts of certain hunters to the back of her mind. ‘So, what kind of things has Leah been asking you?’ All their expressions turned grim and Stiles winced. ‘I’m going to go out on a limb here and say nothing good.’ 

‘You're not wrong,’ Allison said, stirring her milkshake. ‘All it’s done is remind me of things I’d prefer to forget about.’ 

‘So, they’re doing exactly what we thought they would,’ Stiles muttered. ‘Damn.’ She had a fairly good idea of what they’d hit Allison with. 

‘A lot of it was about Kate.’ Going quiet for a second, Allison gave herself a shake. Lydia reached over the table and squeezed her hand. ‘Then there were a lot of questions about my loyalty to the pack. Like, what if I broke up with Scott, would I leave or stay. Or what would I do if the pack and my parents were on opposite sides of the same fight.’

‘Jesus, they don’t pull their punches, do they?’ Stiles said. It made her wonder what she was going to be hit with when they finally talked with her.

Allison shook her head. 

‘They asked me about Peter,’ Lydia said quickly, like she was ripping off a bandaid. ‘They made it sound like I was an idiot for trusting Derek after everything that had happened to me.’

Anger burning through her, Stiles shifted ever so slightly, so her knee knocked against Lydia’s. ‘You know that’s not true,’ she said fiercely. ‘It’s like you said, they’re focusing on what they know will get to us.’ 

Lydia offered her a grateful smile. ‘Derek was excellent though.’

Stiles couldn’t help the feeling of pride that spread through her chest and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning. ‘Yeah?’ 

Lydia nodded. ‘I ended up talking to him about my parents. Or, to be precise, my dad and how he’s being an unmitigating ass.’ 

‘He’s surprisingly easy to talk to, isn’t he?’ Allison said. ‘He, uh. We ended up talking about my mom and Gerard.’

Stiles smiled, glad that Allison had taken her advice and decided to talk to Derek about it. She seemed a lot less worried now. 

‘So, what about you, Danny? Have you had any traumatising conversations with them?’ 

‘Only one so far,’ he said, swirling his coffee around in the mug. ‘She kept asking me about Jackson and pack dynamics.’

‘And?’ Lydia prompted. ‘There’s something you’re not telling us. I can tell.’

Stiles had no idea how Lydia could tell because Danny sounded the same as always, but then, Lydia knew Danny a lot better than she did. 

Allison nudged Danny with her elbow. ‘You don’t have to tell us,’ she said. ‘But we’re here to support each other.’

‘Like pack,’ Stiles added. 

Danny sighed and pushed the now empty mug to the middle of the table. ‘Jackson didn’t tell me. I didn’t find out any of this until Stiles told me,’ He scowled down at the napkin he was shredding. ‘He’s never talked to me about what happened when he was an omega. And they wanted to know why Jackson doesn’t trust me.’

Allison’s mouth flattened into a thin line, angry on Danny’s behalf, and she leaned into him. 

‘Whoa,’ Stiles said, because that was a complete misreading of Jackson’s epic asshole issues. ‘That’s such bullishit.’ 

‘A stunning observation,’ Lydia said, voice dry. Her expression had hardened and Stiles was fairly certain that she was more angry with Jackson for putting Danny in such a sucky position. ‘I don’t know what we’d do without your quick wit.’ 

‘I am cleverer than the average bear,’ Stiles agreed. 

To her surprise, Lydia actually laughed. ‘They’re definitely trying to wrongfoot us,’ she said. ‘Get us off-balance so we’re angry and our defences are down and so we might tell them something we otherwise wouldn’t.’ 

‘They think we’re the weakest links in the pack,’ Stiles said.

‘Well, that’s just insulting,’ Allison said. ‘But what about Jackson? Has he spoken to either Leah or Marcus?’

‘Jackson hasn’t said anything to me.’ Danny looked at Lydia. ‘You?’ 

Lydia shook her head. ‘Nothing.’ 

‘What about Scott?’ Danny asked. 

‘He said that he’s talking to Leah this afternoon,’ Allison said. ‘If he says anything interesting about it when I see him again, I’ll let you know.’ 

Concentrating on not suggesting that Scott might relish the opportunity to complain about Derek, Stiles reached across the table for some napkins, and Allison caught her wrist, pushing her shirt up over her forearm. 

‘Stiles, where did this bruise come from?’

Not sure what Allison was talking about, Stiles turned her arm so she could see the underside and frowned at the darkening bruise. ‘Huh.’ 

‘Let me see,’ Lydia said, and Stiles showed her without protest. 

‘Stiles.’ Allison let go of her arm. ‘How did you get it?’

‘No idea,’ Stiles said, poking at it and hissing at the pain. ‘Though, if I had to guess, probably from this morning with Derek.’

‘What were you doing with Derek that resulted in bruises?’ Lydia asked, eyebrow arching. 

‘Self defence training.’ Stiles rubbed at the still slightly aching muscles in her shoulder. 

‘You’ve been training with Derek?’ Lydia asked, looking intrigued.

‘I don’t know that I’d say it was good enough to be called “training’. I’m no Allison.’

‘He’s been teaching you how to take down werewolves?’ 

Stiles laughed. ‘Yeah, right. Me taking down a werewolf. More like delaying the inevitable by a few seconds.’ She decided against mentioning the breakfast Derek would cook once they were done for the day. 

‘Those could be really crucial seconds, Stiles,’ Allison told her seriously. 

‘Derek says the same.’ 

‘And he’s right.’ She glanced at her watch and her expression fell. ‘I probably need to go. Dad’s picking me up in a bit.’ 

‘Training?’ Lydia asked.

Allison pushed her plate away and nodded. 

‘Is it not going well?’ Danny asked. 

Allison half-shrugged. ‘The training is going fine. But the continual attempted indoctrination is less fun.’ 

‘Your dad going all hardcore again?’ Stiles asked. After everything, she’d kind of been hoping that Chris Argent was slowly coming around to the concept of werewolves not being mindless killing machines. 

Allison stood and pulled on her jacket. ‘His lessons are fine. Physically tiring, but fine. But my mom has just started her own lessons, which, as far as I can tell, are just her attempts to convince me that werewolves are baseless creatures who can’t control their bloodlust and kill without provocation.’ 

‘Well, shit,’ Stiles said. ‘Is it me, or is she actually getting crazier?’ 

‘Oh, it’s not just you,’ Allison assured her. ‘I think dad’s hoping that when his dad dies, she’ll calm down again.’ 

‘Not to be mean or anything, but that sound more like wishful thinking.’ Chris Argent certainly had a history of sticking his head in the sand when his family was crazier than every arch villain ever, combined. If he ignored Kate’s insanity for so many years, Stiles had no problem believing he’d do the same for his wife. 

‘I hope not, but yeah. It probably is. If I hear anything new, I’ll let you or Derek know.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Thanks.’ 

A big, black SUV pulled up outside and Allison picked up her bag. ‘I guess that’s my ride.’ 

‘That’s gotta suck,’ Stiles said, watching Allison walk outside and climb into the passenger side of the car. 

‘What, exactly?’ Lydia asked. 

‘Finding out your parents are the bad guys.’ 

‘Stiles, what happened to Derek’s family was horrible, but the hunters, they keep people safe.’ 

‘I thought that too, but do you really think that Beacon Hills is the anomaly and not the norm and that hunters everywhere else are really principled and honourable and don’t kill people just because they can?’

‘Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't seem all that likely.'

‘It’s really not.’ Stiles quickly explained some of what Derek had told her, while leaving out everything about Leah and Marcus. Making that all public knowledge would probably reflect badly on the pack and it was something she was sure Derek had told her in confidence. 

‘Well,’ Lydia said. ‘I think that maybe we judge hunters by Kate Argent standards, and not Allison Argent standards from now on.’

Danny nodded in agreement. 

‘Already doing it,’ Stiles said. 

Danny’s phone beeped. ‘Jackson’s done for the day. We’re going to meet up.’ He glanced uncertainly at Lydia. ‘Do you -’

‘Want to spend the next couple of hours being ignored and/or insulted? Not really. And anyway,’ she huffed, ‘I’m spending the rest of the afternoon with my mom, we’re trying to reconnect.’ 

Stiles smiled, glad to hear that Lydia wasn’t feeling quite as lost in her parents’ divorce. 

Danny winced. ‘Are you and Jackson..?’

‘I don’t know,’ Lydia admitted. ‘I’ve loved Jackson since I was thirteen, but I don’t know if I want to stay with him if I keep getting treated like something on the bottom of his shoe when he’s going through a rough patch.’ 

Stiles felt like applauding. She’d always thought that Lydia was too good for Jackson. 

‘You deserve better,’ Danny said. ‘And I keep telling Jackson that.’ 

‘So do I,’ Lydia said dryly, standing. ‘He doesn’t listen to me, either.’ 

After clearing away their plates and glasses, they walked back towards the movie theatre and where they’d left Lydia’s car. 

Falling a little behind Lydia and Danny while she was digging through her bag for her phone, Stiles stopped walking when she noticed Derek’s Camaro a few parking bays over. 

‘Stiles,’ Lydia called. ‘Why’ve you stopped? What are you looking at?’ 

She waved towards the Camaro. ‘Derek’s here.’ 

‘Derek isn’t the only person in Beacon Hills to own a Camaro,’ Danny said. 

Stiles pointed at the back window. ‘It is the only one with one of those in it. Trust me.’ 

Danny and Lydia both moved closer to the car and when he saw the small sticker low in the corner of the back window, Danny started to laugh. 

‘How long has that been there?’ Lydia asked, staring at the black prancing chibi wolf with the red eyes. 

‘I snuck it in there a couple of weeks after Derek became the alpha,' she admitted. 'We were still in discussions about my window.'

Danny raised an eyebrow. ‘And you didn’t die?’ 

‘I don’t even know that he noticed it,’ Stiles said. ‘If he did, he never said anything.’ 

Honestly, she’d spent most of the night after she’d managed to sneak it in, half expecting Derek to come bursting through her window to rip out her throat for either mocking him or desecrating his precious Camaro. Or both. But neither had happened and Stiles had been forced to admit that he probably hadn’t seen it. Even now she didn’t know if she was proud that she’d managed to sneak something past Derek or sad that he’d not seen it after all the hard work she’d put into finding it and adding the red eyes. 

‘Does make the car somewhat distinctive,’ Lydia agreed with an amused smile.

‘And that's how I know Derek’s here.’ 

‘So?’ Danny asked. 

‘I’m just curious about why.’

‘Even werewolves go to shopping malls, Stiles,’ Danny said. 

‘Yeah, but Derek? He’s not exactly a fan of being around lots of people.’ 

‘Maybe he has some shopping that needs to be done,’ Danny suggested.

‘You mean for the house that he seems to have stalled out on finishing?’ 

‘Does it really matter?’ 

‘I guess not, but my curiosity has been piqued.’ She rolled her shoulders to stop the strap of her bag digging into her skin. ‘I’m going to go find him.’

‘Will you be able to get home?’ Lydia asked. 

‘Yeah. If I don’t find him, I’ll just call him and find out where he is.’ 

‘You text me when you find him,’ Lydia said seriously. ‘If I have to, I’ll come back and pick you up.’ 

‘You’re awesome, Lydia,’ Stiles told her.

‘Promise me.’

‘Pinkie swear,’ Stiles said. ‘No, but seriously, if I don’t find him, I’ll definitely call you.’

Lydia nodded, looking satisfied. 

Getting brief hugs from both Lydia and Danny, because that was apparently a thing they did now, Stiles gave them a wave as they walked off. 

Slipping her phone into the pocket of her jeans, she hurried across the parking lot to the mall. Inside it was cool and it not particularly busy, making Stiles think she might actually stand a chance of finding Derek. Wondering where he was going to be, Stiles leant against the railing and stared down at the all the people milling around on the first floor, eyes flicking up to look over the two levels above her. 

She was pulled out of her contemplation of where to start by someone calling her name over the murmur of the mall. 

Turning around, Stiles smiled when she saw who was hurrying towards her. ‘Heather!’

Grinning broadly, Heather pulled her into a hug. ‘Oh my god, Stiles. Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in months.’ 

Stiles winced, feeling a little bit guilty. The last time she’d seen Heather had been in a simpler time, just before Christmas, and mere weeks before werewolves had rudely gatecrashed her life. After that Stiles had distanced herself from Heather, not wanting to pull her into life-threatening werewolf shenanigans. 

Heather let go and looked her over. ‘Wow, Stiles. You look amazing. What’s with the new clothes?’ 

Stiles glanced down at her Lydia approved jeans and t-shirt and, pushing up the sleeves of her shirt, she shrugged, feeling a little uneasy about someone noticing her clothes again. ‘Oh, uh, Lydia was kind of mortally offended by my old clothes and forced me -’

‘Lydia as in _Lydia Martin_?’ 

Making herself relax at Heather’s incredulity, she grinned. ‘Yeah.’

‘Since when have you been friends with the queenbee of Beacon Hills?’

‘Ever since Scott started dating the new girl at BHHS and she became friends with Lydia. I kinda got dragged along for the ride.’

‘Scott McCall has a girlfriend? Since when?’ Before Stiles could answer Heather grabbed her arm. ‘Come on. I’m meeting Danielle in the food court and you’re coming with me and getting coffee so you can tell me all about it.’ 

Laughing, she let Heather pull her towards the escalators. The food court was as good a place as any to start looking for Derek. ‘Since January. She’s called Allison and she’s possibly one of the most adorable people you’ll ever meet.’ Adorable and badass, but Heather didn’t need to know about Allison’s skills with a compact bow. 

‘And you’re okay with that?’ Heather asked. ‘I mean, I know we didn’t really talk about it, but you are kind of in love -’

‘Was,’ Stiles interrupted, as they stepped onto the elevator. ‘I _was_ kind of in love with Scott, but I’m over him now.’ 

It still felt so good to be able to say that and mean it without even a twinge of regret. 

Heather leaned back and gave Stiles an assessing once over. ‘I do believe you are.’ 

‘It’s pretty awesome, actually. Not crushing on someone who’s never going to be interested in you. Ten out of ten, would recommend.’ 

Heather grinned. ‘Yeah, I bet. How did that happen?’ 

‘I dunno, really,’ Stiles said with a shrug. ‘Just one day it wasn’t there any more.’ 

Stepping off the elevator, Heather linked arms with Stiles. ‘So Scott got a girlfriend, the girlfriend became friends with Lydia and Lydia took you shopping?’ 

‘Yeah. Pretty much.’ 

‘So you’re here to buy more clothes?’

‘What? God, no. Believe me when I say Lydia made me buy enough clothes to last me past the apocalypse. I have no desire to do anymore clothes shopping until I really have to.’ 

‘Shopping with Lydia Martin is an experience, I’m guessing?’ Heather said, looking amused.

‘It really is. Next time I get dragged along - because, really, we all know I won’t be able to say no to Lydia. She’s way too scary - I’ll see if you’re around and you can see for yourself.’ 

Heather laughed. ‘Sounds like fun.’

‘Depends on your definition of fun,’ Stiles told her. 

‘So, if you’re not shopping, why are you the mall?’ 

‘I'm searching for a friend. I saw his car outside and he’s… not really a fan of people, so I’m curious about why he’s here.’

‘Maybe he’s shopping?’ Heather suggested, moving out of the way of a couple kids as they ran past.

‘Always a distinct possibility in a shopping mall,’ she agreed. ‘But less of a possibility with Derek, I think.’

‘Who’s Derek?’ Heather asked, with a frown. ‘I don’t remember a Derek.’

‘He, uh, he’s...’ How the hell did she explain Derek? This was even more impossible than talking to dad. 

‘Oh, hey. There’s Danielle,’ Heather said, grabbing Stiles wrist. ‘Come on.’

Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

By the time they got to Danielle, she had stood, bag over her shoulder and she was glancing suspiciously between Stiles and Heather. ‘How did you two run into each other?’ 

Danielle always seemed to fluctuate between liking Stiles and not wanting her around. She couldn’t work out what she’d done to annoy Danielle, but it was probably the usual collection of reasons why people didn’t like to spend a lot of time around her. By the look of things, today Danielle wasn’t a Stiles fan. 

‘Hey, guess what,’ Heather said, letting go of Stiles to hug Danielle. ‘Scott McCall has a girlfriend.’

Danielle arched an eyebrow. ‘Uh-huh.’ She looked at Stiles. ‘Is it you?’

‘Me? No, it’s not me.’

Quickly averting her eyes from Danielle’s glare, Stiles spotted Derek sitting at one of the tables right at the back of the food court, slightly obscured from view by a couple of large miniature palm trees. His scowl was firmly in place and there was a coffee in front of him, though he didn’t seem all that interested in it. The tables immediately around him were all empty and even from the other side of the food court Stiles could feel the _fuck-off-and-leave-me-alone_ vibe emanating from him. He was watching her and so she gave him a little wave. 

‘It isn’t Stiles,’ Heather agreed. 

‘Well, isn’t that lovely,’ Danielle said dryly and Stiles got the distinct impression that Danielle and Heather were having an entire conversation that she wasn’t privy too. ‘But we have to go.’

Heather’s face dropped slightly. ‘Yeah. We have to go present shopping. The party is in a couple of days and we have nothing.’ 

‘I have some ideas,’ Danielle said. 

‘So, I have to go,’ Heather said, turning to Stiles and resting her hand on Stiles’ arm. ‘But we should get a coffee together. Just you and me.’

‘I’d love to,’ Stiles said.

Heather brightened. ‘Really?’ 

‘Yeah, that would be cool.’ Though Stiles was going to have to work out how she was going to explain everything without mentioning werewolves. ‘It’s my fault it’s been so long.’ 

Danielle’s glare became, if anything, intensified and Stiles couldn’t work out what could have been wrong with what she’d said. 

Heather’s smile dimmed slightly, but she still gave Stiles another quick hug. ‘I’m looking forward to it.’ 

‘I’ll text you.’ 

As Danielle and Heather made their way through the tables, Stiles turned and walked towards Derek. He followed her progress across the food court until she was close and then he slumped down in his chair, knocking the leg of the one next to him and gesturing with his chin that she should sit in it. 

‘That girl just asked you out on a date,’ Derek said before Stiles could even open her mouth to ask why he was skulking around the mall and more specifically, the food court. 

She dropped her bag by Derek’s feet. ‘I, wait. What? no -’

‘She asked you for a coffee.’

‘To… to catch up,’ Stiles stammered. ‘Not...’

‘The bit where she was really happy you’re over Scott or where she emphasised it would just be you and her..?’

‘Oh my god.' Stiles slumped back in her chair, shocked. 'Heather just totally asked me out and I didn’t realise.' She flailed a hand in Derek's direction. 'Listen to what they’re saying. Did I say yes?’ 

Derek grinned, wide and amused. 'You don't know?'

‘Derek, just check for me,’ she begged. 

‘Her friend is trying to make her feel better.' He frowned. ‘And is saying some less than complimentary things about you.’ 

Feeling awful, she waved that off and stood up again. ‘Don’t move. I’ll be right back.’ 

She weaved through the table, hurrying to catch up with Heather before she disappeared into the crowd. Derek probably wouldn’t agree to track her down. 

It was Danielle who noticed her first and she looked about three seconds from punching Stiles. Not that Stiles blamed her. If Allison hadn’t realised that Scott had asked her out on a date, Stiles would have been pissed for her best bro. ‘Can we help you?’

Heather turned and when she saw Stiles, she smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. ‘Stiles, what -?’

‘I, uh, I didn’t realise. That you were asking me out.’

‘That was painfully obvious,’ Danielle said with a snort. 

Heather glanced behind Stiles for a second, a pained expression on her face. ‘That’s okay, Stiles. I just thought I’d try since you said you’re no longer hung up on Scott.’ 

‘I know it sounds lame, but I didn’t realise and I definitely didn’t mean to act like I was ignoring it. I wasn't. I just -'

‘So that’s Derek, is it?’ Heather interrupted. 

Stiles glanced over her shoulder and frowned. ‘Uh, yeah. But that’s -’

‘Yeah, no. I get it, Stiles.’ Heather smiled. ‘Don’t worry about it.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ 

Heather nodded. ‘Absolutely.’

Danielle didn’t look so convinced, but Stiles let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. ‘And we’re still going to catch up?’

‘Definitely,’ Heather said. ‘I feel like you have a lot to tell me.’ 

Stiles hummed in agreement. ‘I’ll text you later, then.’ 

Danielle tapped Heather on the shoulder. ‘Come on, we really need to get going.’ 

‘Present buying waits for no woman,’ Heather said, with a smile. ‘I'll see you later, Stiles.’ 

Walking back to Derek, Stiles felt kind of dazed. Never, in a million years, had she thought that Heather was interested in her. 

‘I can honestly say I didn’t see that coming,’ Stiles said, collapsing back in the chair next to Derek and slumping forward on the table, hiding her face in the crook of her elbow. 

Derek rested his hand on her head and rubbed his fingers against her scalp. 

She let out a sigh. ‘That feels nice.’ 

‘How do you know Heather? I don’t think I’ve seen her at Beacon Hills High.’ 

‘That’s because she doesn’t go there,’ Stiles told him, eyes drifting closed. ‘Our moms were good friends and so we grew up together.’

‘And after your mom died?’ Derek asked softly. 

‘We stayed good friends. But when all the Peter stuff happened, I distanced myself.’ Forcing her eyes open, she tipped her head so she could see his face without dislodging his hand. ‘I didn’t want to get her killed.’ 

Derek gave her hair a gentle tug. ‘That must have been sucky.’ 

Stiles quirked her lips. ‘Sucky, huh?’ 

‘What?’ Derek said, with a scowl. 

‘Nothing. It’s just funny hearing you saying that.’ 

‘What? Sucky?’

‘It’s like you’re trying to be all down with the kids.’

‘Jesus, Stiles, I’m not that old.’ 

Stiles laughed into the crook of her elbow. ‘That’s not what I said.’ 

‘It certainly sounded like it,’ he grumbled. 

Still grinning, Stiles lifted her head and rested her chin on her arms, Derek’s fingers still gently dragging through her hair. ‘So, come on, then. Why are you skulking around the mall?’ 

‘Didn’t want to be up at the house. And I’m not skulking.’ 

‘The potted trees would disagree,’ she told him. 

‘Trees can’t talk.’

‘On behalf of Treebeard and all the Ents, I’m insulted by that assumption.’

‘But not on the behalf of the tree spirits that actually exist?’ 

Unable to think of a suitable retort, Stiles stuck out her tongue and Derek shot her a triumphant look, laughing quietly. 

Momentarily distracted, it took several seconds for Stiles to remember that she’d had a point to make. ‘So, to get away from the people up at the house, you came here, to a place full of people?’

Derek's expression turned shifty. ‘Your point?’ 

‘People, Derek. There are _so many people_ here.‘

Derek gave her hair a sharp tug. ‘Shut up. I’m not that bad.’ 

‘Sure you aren’t, big guy,’ Stiles said. ‘The important thing is that you believe that.’

Derek huffed. 

‘No, but seriously, why are you -’

Derek’s phone beeped with an incoming text and Derek took his hand from her hair to pick it up and Stiles nearly whined. Reading it, he frowned and then stood, motioning for Stiles to stand too. Pulling on his jacket, he said, ‘Come on.’ 

Stiles stood, almost without thinking about it and scowled to herself. ‘Why? Where are we going?’ 

‘That was Leah,’ he said, hand settling on the small of her back. ‘She wants you up at the house.’

Stiles groaned. ‘I take it all back. I really don’t want to talk to them.’

Leading her away from the food court and towards the escalators, Derek gave her a puzzled look. 

'I was talking to the others earlier,’ she explained. ‘They told me they'd started talking to Leah. No-one said anything about Marcus.'

'Marcus has been focused on Scott and Jackson,' Derek told her. 'So Leah has been conducting the majority of the interviews.' 

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

'Neither. I don't think.'

'So I'm only going to be talking with Leah?' 

'Probably.'

‘You’ll be there, though?’ 

‘If you want me to be.’

Stiles leveled her best glare at him. ‘You know I do.’ 

‘Then I’ll be in the kitchen. I won’t listen in -’

‘You know you already know everything, right?’ 

Peter offering her the bite was the last big thing he hadn’t known. Everything else he’d either been there for, or she’d ended up telling him.

‘That’s not the point, Stiles.’ The tops of his ears were slightly pink. ‘I’m not listening in. That’s not why I’m there. But I’ll be there if you need me.’ 

She leaned briefly into his side to stop someone brushing against her as they stepped onto the escalator. ‘Okay. I guess that works for me.’

‘I’m so glad,’ Derek said dryly. 

‘Dick,’ she said, but there was no heat in it and Derek just looked amused. 

Once outside and away from people, Derek picked up the pace and hurried her to the Camaro. By the time he closed her door and walked around to the other side, Stiles already had her seatbelt on and she was texting Lydia so she didn't worry. 

As he drove towards the exit, Stiles settled into the seat and turned her head so she could watch him. ‘So, any ideas about what Leah’s going to ask me today? Other than the fact that it’s probably going to be invasive and probing and give me nightmares?’

The corner of Derek’s mouth turned down unhappily. 

‘I mean, like, the others told me she’s been starting with all things Peter before going in for the metaphorical kill.’ 

Derek nodded. ‘Yeah.’

‘Did she do that with you, too?’

Stopping at a light, Derek shook his head. ‘Leah and I talked mostly about the pack.’ The light turned green and Derek pulled away. ‘And how there are a lot of humans in comparison to wolves.’

‘They’re really obsessed with that, aren’t they?’ 

‘That’s one way of putting it,’ Derek grumbled. 

She glanced down to where she was fiddling with one of the buttons on her shirt, still watching him out of the corner of her eye. ‘So, does this mean that you’re going to expand the pack?’ 

Derek glanced at her, looking ever so slightly apprehensive. 'I'm thinking about it,' he said slowly. 

Stiles honestly couldn’t say how she felt about that happening. 'Do... do you want more wolves?'

Derek's hands tightened on the steering wheel, but he didn't say anything. 

Stiles worried her lip while Derek pulled into the right hand lane. 'I'm not going to freak out if you tell me you do, if that's what you're worried about. I don't want the bite, for a whole host of reasons, but I'm not going to tell other people that they shouldn't, if that's what they really want.'

'I'd talk to them, Stiles. Make sure they understand the bad as well as the good. I'd give them time to decide. If they decided not to take the bite, it wouldn’t be a problem.’

‘Dude, I know you wouldn’t bite someone without their consent. Don’t be stupid.’ 

Some of the tension left Derek’s shoulders and his hold on the wheel loosened. 

‘Is it weird only having two wolves when you have a pack of six?’

When Derek did answer, Stiles sighed. ‘You know that by not answering, you’re kinda answering, don’t you?’ 

‘It’s a little weird,’ Derek finally admitted. 

‘So you’d like there to be more wolves in the pack?’ 

Derek shot her a suspicious look. ‘Are you going to suggest that I take in omegas?’

Stiles shook her head. ‘There’s no way that would work.’

Derek shrugged. ‘It might, actually. I don’t know. But a lot of omegas are unstable and can be unpredictable.’ He slowed as he neared the turning for the house. ‘I wouldn’t risk having them around you, Danny, Lydia and Allison.’ 

‘So you’re thinking about it, but Leah and Marcus want you to hurry on to the biting part.’ 

‘More or less.’

‘Surely your timetable is none of their business.’

‘And yet they keep trying to make it so,’ Derek mumbled. He glanced at her. ‘The bite, me giving the bite, that really -’

‘I trust you to do it right,’ Stiles told him, slightly surprised that she was remaining calm while talking about something that scared her silly. ‘And I know you know I don’t want the bite, so I don’t have to worry about that. Unless, you know, it’s going to save my life.’ She paused for a second before nodding. ‘Yeah. You should totally give me the bite then.’

Derek brought the Camaro to a stop in its usual spot and cut the engine. ‘Stiles -’ His expression hardened and turning to look out the window, Stiles saw Leah waiting for her on the porch. Turning back to Derek, she pulled a face and for a second his expression lightened. ‘We’ll talk about this later,’ he said quietly. 

With a quick nod, Stiles opened the door and clambered out. ‘If I’m not out in an hour, send in the swat team to rescue me.’

Derek huffed as he closed the Camaro’s door, but didn’t actually say anything before disappearing around the side of the house. 

All Stiles wanted to do was run after Derek and bug him until he cooked her something delicious, but she couldn’t do that. Instead she was going to have to go into a room with a werewolf she didn’t exactly trust and talk about things she had a hard time telling to people she trusted. It was the very definition of DO NOT WANT and she _had_ to do it. She squared her shoulders and approached Leah, careful to keep her neck ever so slightly bared. 

‘Miss Stilinski -’

‘Stiles,’ she interrupted, with a shudder. ‘It’s Stiles. Miss Stilinski makes me feel about forty.’ 

‘Stiles,’ Leah, corrected. ‘How fortunate that you were with Derek,’ her condescending friendly tone made Stiles grit her teeth.

‘Wasn’t it though?’ Stiles said, sounding as falsely cheerful as she knew how. ‘I feel so very blessed to be here.’ 

‘Then let’s get started,’ Leah said. 

‘Let’s do this thing,’ Stiles muttered to herself, following Leah into the living room, dread settling in her stomach. 

Leah gestured towards the chair in the middle of the room, and Stiles approached it cautiously while Leah went and sat behind a desk that must have been moved in for these conversations. There was a stack of files piled up on one side of the table and there was one was open in front of Leah. 

‘So, Stiles, let’s begin with the night Scott McCall was bitten by Peter Hale.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com.
> 
> Come and ask me why each update takes so long :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Stiles?’
> 
> At Derek’s sleep-soft voice the panic clawing at her throat calmed enough for her to be able to choke out, ‘Can’t breathe.’ 
> 
> ‘Focus on my voice,’ Derek said immediately, sounding completely alert. ‘Nothing else. Breathe in.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days later than I said, but not by much.
> 
> Thank you to to Rowandre for betaing and catching my grammar and spelling mistakes before I posted them for the world to see. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> I still have SO MANY comments I have to reply to and I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to answer them. But I do appreciate and love them all so damn much. I just keep getting distracted by, well, writing the next chapter and I reckon you'd all like that to happen as quickly as possible XD
> 
> A heads-up about the next chapter. It probably won't be posted until the beginning of June because we're... having a disagreement. We'll resolve it, but yeah, the next chapter won't be up quick.

Stiles gasped awake, heart pounding, skin slick with sweat and unable to draw enough air into her lungs. All she could see were the fading images of blood and body parts splattered everywhere, the memory of the metallic smell making her gag. 

The sheets had migrated down the bed and were wrapped all around her legs, making it difficult to move. She kicked at them, struggling to escape, her breathing becoming even more erratic as the trapped feeling in her chest spread and intensified. 

Feeling like she was about to pass out, her hand shot out and closed around her phone, shaking slightly. It took a couple of attempts to unlock the screen and a few more to dial Derek's number, all while trying desperately to control her breathing and failing miserably. 

‘Stiles?’

At Derek’s sleep-soft voice the panic clawing at her throat calmed enough for her to be able to choke out, ‘Can’t breathe.’ 

‘Focus on my voice,’ Derek said immediately, sounding completely alert. ‘Nothing else. Breathe in.'

His voice was quiet, but commanding and Stiles couldn't help but do as he said, taking a deep, shaky breath.

After a slight pause he said, 'And out.’ 

Staring hard at where her comforter was hanging off the end of the mattress, she concentrated on the comforting timbre of Derek’s voice and breathing in and out. After a few minutes the minute tremors wracking her body subsided and she collapsed back against her pillows, feeling exhausted. ‘Okay. I can breathe now,' she told him, voice still shaky. 

Letting herself drift as she concentrated on breathing, she wrapped an arm across her stomach. 

‘What happened?’ The concern in Derek’s voice jolted her back into herself. 

She shivered, goosebumps spreading down her arms and up her neck as she tried not to think. ‘Nightmare.’

There were faint noises in the background, like Derek was walking around the house. ‘What happened in it?’ 

Stiles made a noise of protest. There was no way - 'It was about Peter.'

She couldn't stop the images she’d been trying to hold back from invading her mind and she made a hurt noise, wishing she could knock herself out and forget them for a while. 

Over the phone Stiles heard the sound of a door closing. 'Stiles, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Definitely not Peter. But only tell me about it if it'll help you.'

Stiles told him all about the blood, the claws and fangs; Peter killing everyone - those she loved, those she merely knew and even people she'd never met, but who lived in her town - and relishing it. How he kept tormenting her, saying that she could stop it if she just took the bite and spent the rest of time with him. 

Telling Derek how after Peter had gutted her dad, he’d tortured Derek as she screamed for him to stop. Her voice was shaking and she hugged her pillow tight, wishing Derek was there with the warmth of his body to stop her shaking and the reassuring familiarity of his smell to sooth her.

All she had, though, was his voice and she let that ground her as she told him everything that had happened. Derek let her talk until she had no more words and her throat was raw. 

‘Stiles?’ 

She hummed, far too drained to use words. 

‘Don’t freak out. I’m about to knock on your window.’ 

There was a sharp rap from behind the curtain and after a second of putting the knock and Derek’s words together, Stiles dropped the phone and scrambled onto her knees, throwing open the curtains. Letting the window off the latch, she backed away to give Derek enough space to climb in. 

‘You’re here,’ she said dumbly, not giving him time to do anything other than close the window before she tackled him. 

Derek caught her easily and hugged her tight. 'Of course I am,' he murmured, rubbing his nose against her temple.

‘How long did I talk for?’ 

‘Not that long. I broke some traffic laws getting here.’ 

Stiles shuddered against him and buried her face in his neck, taking a deep, calming breath. He was so warm, that Stiles just wanted to burrow into him and never leave. Derek didn’t say anything, just held her tight until she felt like she was no longer in any danger of flying apart. 

Reluctantly she let go of him, taking a step back to watch him kick off his boots, noting the laces were undone, like he’d pulled them on in a hurry. 

He shrugged out of his jacket and dropped it on her desk chair before padding over to the bed. He was in soft sweatpants and a threadbare t-shirt and Stiles realised he must have rolled out of bed and driven straight to her house. 

Standing next to the bed, Derek glanced at her, looking suddenly unsure. ‘Is this okay? I should have asked.’ 

Perching on the end of the mattress, Stiles nodded. ‘It’s so much more than okay.’ 

Derek climbed onto the bed, pressed up against the wall, like he knew she couldn’t cope with being caged in and lay down. ‘Come here,’ he said softly. ‘You need sleep.’ 

Which was a sentiment she wasn’t going to argue with. All she wanted to do was sleep, but her stupid subconscious had had other plans. She crawled up the bed and flopped down next to Derek, plastering herself to his side, head resting on his shoulder, arm across his chest, but she still felt jittery. 

‘What do you need?’ Derek asked quietly. 

‘More.’ Stiles had no idea what she was asking for, but the shadows of the nightmare were still hovering around her and all she wanted was for it to go away. 

Somehow Derek twisted them so they were curled around each other, his arms wrapped securely around her, legs tangled together. A hand ran soothingly up and down her back, every now and then stopping to squeeze her neck and every muscle in her body just turned to jelly. It felt like Derek was surrounding her and that nothing could touch her before Derek tore it to shreds. 

‘Better?’ 

She nodded. 

‘You haven’t had those nightmares for a while,’ Derek said quietly. 

‘Yeah, well, Leah didn’t stop asking me all about Peter this afternoon.’ She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. ‘Kept rehashing every little thing that had happened, why it had happened, what I would have done differently, what I thought other people could have done differently -’ 

Derek growled low in his throat. ‘She meant me.’ 

‘Probably,’ Stiles agreed, trying to ignore how Derek’s growl made her feel warm and gooey. ‘I didn’t ask. Kept repeating that considering how fast everything happened, it would have been difficult for there to have been a different outcome.’ 

‘Leah said you were being willfully obstructive.’ 

‘Fuck her,’ she said easily. Because, really. ‘What did you say?’ 

‘Said it wasn’t my fault if she didn’t know how to ask you the right questions.’ 

Stiles lifted her head to look at Derek. ‘Did you really?’ 

A frown marred his brow. ‘I didn’t want them to ask you about Peter.’

‘They’re asking everyone about everything, right? We knew that. So of course they’d ask about Peter.’

‘I should have listened in to what they were asking. Stopped them when -’ 

‘Which would have just given them more ammunition. You know that. Leah would have found more questions, worse ones. Hopefully she’s over all the Peter questions and we can get to the stuff they really want to know about.’

Derek made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. 

‘Oh, there’s no way Peter was what they really wanted to throw at me. That was just to throw me off, get me all distracted. It’s what they’ve been doing to the others.’ 

‘I hate this,’ he muttered. There was real regret in his voice and Stiles knew that if he could stop Leah and Marcus poking at their old, and in some cases, barely healed hurts, he would do it. 

‘I know you do. We all know you do,’ Stiles assured him. 

‘We could watch a movie if it’ll help you sleep,’ he offered. 

Stiles shook her head. ‘To watch a movie one of us would have to move and there’s no way I’m letting that happen. I’d never get back to being this comfortable.’ She yawned and wiggled closer. ‘I just want to sleep.’

His arm tightened around her. ‘I’m not going anywhere.’ 

‘I know,’ she said, yawning again, her jaw cracking ever so slightly. ‘My brain is going about a mile a minute. How do I make it stop?’ 

Derek’s hand came up and started gently massaging her head. Stiles didn’t think she could feel any more boneless than she already did, but apparently she’d been so very wrong about that. Humming ever so slightly, her eyes fluttered shut. Maybe it would be easier for her her fall back asleep than she’d thought. 

‘Just listen to my breathing,’ he murmured. ‘Push everything else to the side and concentrate on me.’ 

Stiles made a sleepy noise of agreement. ‘Thank you. For coming here. And for staying.’

Derek pressed a kiss to her temple. ‘Like I was going to leave you alone like this.’ 

Chest going tight for a second, Stiles focused on the rhythm of Derek’s breathing and instead of fighting the approaching darkness, she let it lull her to sleep. 

The next morning Stiles woke sprawled across Derek’s chest, one of her legs perilously close to hanging off the edge of the bed. She was far too comfortable to move and Derek was drawing random patterns on her back with one hand, drifting across the cotton of her top, then her skin, and back. The other was under his head.

‘How long have you been awake?’ she mumbled, averting her eyes from how his muscles were bunching. 

‘Not long.’ Derek’s chest moved under her as he spoke, making her giggle. 

Eyes falling closed again she rubbed her cheek against Derek’s t-shirt. ‘Do you want me to move?’ 

‘No.’ 

‘Good. You’re stupidly comfy.’ Without looking, she poked at his abs. ‘For someone so ridiculously ripped as you are, you’re all cuddly. That wasn’t a complaint,’ she said, when Derek didn’t say anything. ‘That’s like the complete opposite of a complaint.’

‘In other words, a compliment.’

She patted his stomach absently. ‘Yes. One of those things.’ 

Derek huffed in amusement. 

‘So, you don’t need to be back early this morning, or anything?’ 

‘It’s not exactly early anymore, Stiles.’

‘It’s not?’ 

‘Mid-morning.’ 

‘Oh. Wow.’ Even with Derek there she’d only expected to get a couple more hours sleep before she grew too restless to stay in bed. Instead she’d managed another five hours. 

‘But Leah was talking to Scott this morning and Marcus is putting Jackson through his paces. I couldn’t be around for either, so I’d have just ended up doing nothing.’ 

‘Working on your creeper skills, I bet,’ Stiles said with a grin. ‘With a minor in looming out of the shadows.’ 

Derek shoved at her, and Stiles laughed, letting herself be pushed off him and onto the bed. She stretched out, her back cracking and she groaned, cushioning her head on her hands and turning so she could watch Derek. 

Derek rolled onto his side and re-tangled their legs, eyes warm and relaxed. ‘Keep talking like that and I won’t make you breakfast.’ Arm resting on her waist, he resumed tracing patterns on her back. ‘Or brunch by now, I guess.’

Stiles hummed and closed her eyes. ‘Don’t lie. Not making me food would equal not making yourself food.’ 

‘Maybe I just wouldn’t make you any. Or let you steal any off my plate.’ 

Laughing into his collarbone, Stiles shook her head. ‘Lie.’ 

Normally, after a night populated by nightmares she spent the next morning feeling all fuzzy, like she wasn’t quite there. Instead, her brain felt clear and unfoggy. Usually her body felt all heavy and cumbersome and moving was a chore, but now her body felt loose and relaxed and the only reason she didn’t want to move was because Derek was there, being all sleepy and adorable. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Derek said, nuzzling behind her ear. 

Humming, Stiles gave his hair a soft tug. ‘Hey, where did you leave the Camaro last night?’

‘A couple of streets away,’ he mumbled into her neck. ‘Why?’ 

Stiles opened one eye and then the other. ‘I, uh, kind of forget to mention that my dad might have noticed the Camaro when you’ve been around here.’

‘Stiles,’ Derek groaned, stilling his hand and bringing it to rest on her shoulder. 

‘On the plus side, he’s not shot you yet.’

‘But he might do now.’

Stiles shook her head. ‘Nope.’ 

Derek raised a dubious eyebrow. 

‘I’d be hella cranky if anything happened to you. Especially if my dad had anything to do with it.’ 

If anything, Derek appeared even less convinced by that. 

‘He knows that I’ve been talking to you about everything that happened with, you know, _them_ and that I feel safe when I’m around you. He may not be privy to the whole alpha werewolf thing, or the werewolf thing in general, but I’m doing a hell of a lot better than I think he thought I would be and he’s relieved that I’m okay.’ 

‘What else has your dad been saying?’ 

‘What makes you think he’s been saying other stuff?’

‘That all sounded like it was part of a larger conversation.’ 

Stiles winced. A perceptive Derek was an annoying Derek. She had really been hoping that she might have been able to keep both Derek and her dad away from each other. ‘He, uh, he might have told me to tell you that he’s expecting you to join us for dinner one evening.’ 

Derek pushed himself up onto his elbow and glared down at her. Stiles couldn’t help but be impressed by his ability to loom while sporting bed hair. ‘And you were going to tell me this, when?’ 

‘He told me literally the day before Leah and Marcus arrived,’ she protested. ‘I’ve been thinking about other things since then.’

‘You still should have told me. And even if you didn’t want to talk about it in front of the others -’ Stiles had no idea if he was talking about Leah and Marcus, or their pack ‘- then you could have texted me.’ 

‘Derek, relax. The general vibe was more, soon, but not immediately. And anyway, we’ll have to wait until dad’s off work.’

‘Fine,’ he grumbled. ‘But you find some dates that work for your dad and I’ll figure something out. I don’t need your dad looking to come after me.’

‘He’s not going to,’ Stiles assured him. ‘But I will come up with some dates and let you know.’ 

‘And soon,’ Derek said, narrowing his eyes. ‘You don’t leave this for a month or so.’

Stiles opened her mouth, but Derek muffled her protests with his hand. ‘Don’t even try to pretend that you weren’t going to try and string me and your dad along for as long as you could before finally finding a date.’

Rolling her eyes, Stiles pushed his hand away. ‘If you think I’d have been able to lie to both you and my dad for longer than a few weeks, you have way more confidence in my abilities to lie than I do.’

‘Notice me noticing you not trying to deny it.’

In a fit of pique, Stiles stuck out her tongue, huffing when Derek laughed. ‘You’re so annoying.’

‘I know.’

‘Ugh.’ 

‘You know I’m not going to tell your dad about everything unless you agree to it,’ Derek said after a moment of watching her carefully.

Stiles blinked up at him. ‘I know that. That’s not...’ She brought up a hand to run through Derek’s hair, mouth quirking slightly at how soft it was. ‘I don’t think you’d do something like that,’ she told him, unable to stop carding her fingers through his hair. ‘I just. It’s like the two parts of my life colliding and remaining interlocked.’

Derek ducked his head and bumped their noses together. 

‘I don’t hate it, it’s just weird. Having said that,’ she sighed. ‘I’m thinking that telling dad might be the only option.’ 

Derek pulled back, his eyes widened in surprise. He started to reply when he turned and glared at the window. 

Stiles tugged on his hair. ‘What is it?’ 

‘Scott’s here.’

‘Oh. Uh, why?’ She very much doubted he was coming to see her. 

‘Not a mindreader, Stiles.’ A frown settled on Derek’s face and he climbed over her and out of bed. Stiles curled her hands into fists to stop herself from reaching to pull him back. As he walked across the room, she sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed. 

‘He must be looking for you, right?’ 

Derek pulled his phone from his jacket and scowled at it like it had personally offended him. ‘Fuck.’

‘What?’ 

‘Leah’s been calling me all morning. She must have sent Scott down after their talk.’ 

‘Shit.’ 

‘I put it on silent last night.’ He put it down on the desk and picked up his boots. 

‘What if anything had happened to anyone?’ she asked as he walked back to the bed. 

‘Anyone in the pack would have called you anyway,’ he said absently, sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed. 

‘How did she know you were here?’

‘She must have heard me talking to you on the phone as I walked through the house.’ 

‘Is it bad that she knows?’ 

Derek shook his head. ‘I just don’t like her listening in on private conversations and I don’t want her using anything she heard when she talks to you.’ 

Stiles shrugged. ‘Not going to lie, I don’t like her knowing the particulars of my dreams. They aren’t for her. But there are plenty of other things I would be more upset about her knowing, though.’

‘I’m still sorry she heard any of it,’ he said, bending to pull on his boots. ‘I’ll be more careful next time.’

Where are your socks?’ Stiles asked, staring at Derek’s now boot-clad feet. 

‘What?’

Stiles gestured at his boots. ‘You aren’t wearing any socks. That’s gotta be uncomfortable.’ 

‘I was in a hurry last night,’ Derek huffed. 

'You are the most adorable,' she told him, sitting up on her knees so she could drape herself over his back and hug his shoulders. 

For a moment Derek relaxed against her. ‘No I’m not.’ He turned, lips brushing ever so briefly along underside of her jaw. ‘I’m the alpha.’ 

The warmth of his breath made her shiver slightly, and she hugged him tighter. ‘When I’m less tired, I’m going to come up with some truly awesome alliteration for the next time you say that because it’s super lame.’ 

Derek groaned. ‘I can hardly wait.’ 

Letting him go so he could stand, Stiles laughed, nearly falling off the bed as she stood. 

Derek looked at her quizzically. ‘Not going back to bed?’ 

‘I thought now might be a good time for me and Scott to try and talk. As long as he doesn’t run away or anything.’ 

Derek nodded and picked up his phone and jacket, gesturing for her to leave the room before him. 

Stiles reached the bottom of the stairs just as Scott knocked on the door, Derek striding past her to open it. 

Scott startled slightly, eyes jumping from Derek to Stiles and back again, nose flaring. ‘Uh, Leah sent me. She said she’d be down at the creek.’

Derek nodded. ‘Thanks.’

Scott took a step back, as though he was about to leave. 

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Stiles asked, her arms crossed across her chest. 

Scott glanced apprehensively between her, Derek and his bike, propped up against the lamppost at the bottom of the drive. ‘Uh -’

She pointed down the hall. ‘The kitchen’s that way. We’re having our talk.’

Scott shifted uncomfortably. 

‘Do you have anywhere better to be?’ Derek asked, pulling on his jacket. 

Scott shook his head. ‘Nowhere important.’

‘Then stay here and sort whatever this is out. You’re both miserable and the sooner you get it sorted, the better.’ 

Scott went from looking vaguely startled to suspicious, but he still nodded and stepped inside. Which was more than Stiles had honestly been expecting. 

Looking satisfied, Derek turned back to Stiles and reached for her hand, pulling her close. He kissed her forehead, lingering long enough to take a deep breath. ‘I’ll probably be busy with whatever Leah wants to talk about today, but I’ll call you later,’ he promised. 

‘Uh -’

Derek looked back, a questioning look on his face. 

‘It’s just. You don’t look anything like Scott and both Mrs. Givens across the street and Dottie next door will totally be able to tell and they’ll definitely tell my dad.’

Though, she’d give anything to find out what they thought about Derek. Maybe she could go around to borrow some sugar or something equally lame. It wasn’t like either of them would care about the lameness of her excuse if they got to quiz her. 

‘And you think they’d have less to say to your dad if I went and climbed back out of your window?’ Derek asked, sounding far too amused. 

‘...No.’

‘Then I’m going out the front door, Stiles.’

‘Right.’ So, if by some miracle, dad _hadn’t_ spotted the Camaro wherever Derek had parked it, he was definitely going to know that Derek had spent a good portion of the night at the house. However, that was to deal with later, right now, she had Scott in her house and not looking like he was trying to come up with ways to escape.

Scott was glancing between her and the now closed door, with increasing confusion and Stiles decided to head all conversations about Derek off at the pass. ‘Want to grab something to eat? I’m starving and I’m betting that after talking with Leah, you could do with some, too.’

Scott nodded. ‘Uh, sure. I could eat.’

They walked into the kitchen and Stiles paused. ‘I hope you’re not expecting a fried breakfast or anything. I’m not really in the mood for cooking.’ Especially not when she’d been looking forward to Derek making her breakfast. 

‘No, whatever you’re having is fine. Are you okay?’

Stiles pulled a face. ‘Leah and Marcus kept asking me questions about Peter yesterday. Kinda, you know, gave me nightmares.’ She shrugged. ‘Derek came around to check on me, hence why he was here.’ 

Scott glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. ‘Are you and Derek -’

‘A topic not open for discussion today,’ she said firmly.

‘But -’

‘Scott, this, none of this was really about Derek. It’s about us.’ She got a couple of bowls out the cupboard, spoons and the most sugary boxes of cereal that there were in the house and set it all down on the table. ‘So we get that sorted and then I’ll talk to you about Derek.’

Scott was quiet for a moment. ‘That’s fair.’

Stiles gestured for Scott to sit. ‘I kinda thought I’d have to fight you to get you to stay, but you seem to kinda want to?’ 

Scott hurried to the table, nodding. ‘Yeah. Yes. I blew you off at the lacrosse field and I spent the entire weekend kicking myself. And then the night before I was going to call you and see if you wanted to give me another chance -’

‘Leah and Marcus turned up,’ she guessed, because that was their life now.

Scott nodded. ‘I was going to call, you can check with Allison. I told her that night. I’m not just saying it.’

‘I believe you,’ she told him, grabbing the milk and juice from the fridge. By the looks of things she was going to need to go grocery shopping later on. ‘But you still ran away and left me on the lacrosse field like a loser.’ 

‘Derek was with you.’ 

‘Okay. First off, that’s not the point. Second, is Derek being there why you disappeared?’ 

Scott shrugged uncomfortably. ‘Not exactly.’ 

Stiles groaned. ‘Whatever. Derek is still not a topic of conversation at the moment. We’re talking about other stuff right now.’ 

Scott poured himself a bowl of Fruit Loops and added the milk. ‘But Derek -’

Joining him at the table, Stiles shook her head. ‘Nope.’ 

Scott gritted his teeth, but nodded anyway. ‘But if we’re not going to talk about Derek, then what -’

‘Scott, there’s a wealth of stuff for us to talk about that has very little to do with Derek.’ 

A perplexed expression settled on Scott’s face. 

She poured herself some Lucky Charms, eating a few dry before adding the milk. ‘Dude, don’t give me that look. You know as well as I do that Derek isn’t the reason things are weird between us.’

Scott frowned. ‘You mean Allison?’ 

‘I’m not jealous,’ she said around a mouthful of Lucky Charms. It was important to get that out there. She still wasn’t sure how successful she’d been at the house and she didn’t need Scott getting the wrong end of the stick. 

‘You said you were,’ Scott pointed out. ‘Up at Derek’s. You said you were jealous.’ 

‘Fine. Then to be more precise, I said I was jealous because as well as spending most of your time with her - which I’m cool with, by the way - when you’re not with her, you’re talking about her. I’d like to spend some time with my BFF without talking about Allison’s general awesomeness. I’m pretty sure that if there hadn’t been a werewolf shaped crisis when you met, you would have forgotten all about me.’

‘No, I wouldn’t -’

‘Don’t even,’ Stiles snapped, pouring a glass of juice. ‘For nearly two months we were in fear of our lives and trying to get you to focus on that was like trying to move a mountain. All you wanted to talk about was Allison or how werewolf shenanigans were cockblocking you. And you know it.’ 

Scott slumped forward. ‘Yeah. You’re probably right.’ 

‘And I do get it. I really do. But you’re a werewolf. Ignoring it doesn't make it go away. And you may not like our only source of wolfy knowledge, but that’s how it is.’ 

Scott rubbed a hand over his face. ‘Yeah, I know that,’ he said wearily. ‘And I was getting used to that. And then you were attacked and things got jumbled in my head. But I’m working on it. I am.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Okay. Cool. But there’s still -’

‘Us,’ Scott agreed, gesturing between them. 

‘My dad said that friendships change over time as new people enter your life,’ Stiles said. ‘I guess that since we pretty much only had each other for so long, we weren’t so good at the adapting and sharing thing.’ 

Scott stared at his cereal, frowning before slowly nodding. ‘I don’t want to lose you as my best friend, Stiles.’ 

‘Me neither,’ she said, relaxing slightly. It was a relief to know that she and Scott were on the same page, even if they were still in different paragraphs. 

Scott slumped forward slightly and gave her a small, relieved smile. ‘So I need to stop talking about Allison all the time and we need to start hanging out, just you and me.’ 

‘Basically.’ There was more to it than that, but Stiles didn’t feel like pushing too much, just in case it all backfired spectacularly. Small victories were better than a fireball of destruction. 

‘We, uh, we should start doing Saturday morning movies again,’ Scott said, watching her carefully. ‘Maybe not every week, but certainly a couple a month.’ 

‘I’d like that,’ Stiles said, sincerely. ‘But talking about Saturday morning movies, no more accusing Derek of using me to keep you in the pack. That’s not cool.’ 

‘I shouldn’t have said that,’ Scott said instantly. Although Stiles noticed he didn’t say he didn’t believe it. 

‘You get why I was angry with you up at the house, yeah? About how you used stuff we hadn’t done together for a long time to try and make me feel bad?’ 

‘I do and I wish I hadn’t done any of that,’ Scott said earnestly. ‘It was a dick move.’ 

Stiles nodded, glad that Scott had at least realised how not-cool that had been. ‘So, I know I said we aren’t going to talk about Derek, and we aren’t. But you can’t get angry about who I become friends with when we no longer spend all our time together.’ 

Scott’s mouth twisted unhappily and he looked a few seconds from objecting so Stiles fixed him with a steely glare. ‘Just don’t.’

‘Fine,’ Scott huffed. ‘We won’t talk about Derek.’ 

Before either of them could say anything else, Scott cocked his head, listening to something. ‘Your dad’s here,’ he said. ‘Want me to go?’ 

‘Don’t be an idiot. He’ll be happy to see you. He was beginning to think that this was more serious than that time we argued about X-Wings and Vipers.’ 

‘You’re still wrong about that,’ Scott said. 

‘As if,’ she scoffed, grinning when Scott laughed. 

Dad walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw her, Scott, and the remains of all the food they’d eaten. ‘That’s not who I was expecting to see this morning.’

Stiles winced. He’d definitely seen the Camaro. ‘Do I want to kn -’ 

‘Maybe tell Derek to stop parking in the same three places,’ dad suggested mildly as he dropped his holster over the back of one of the chairs and started the coffee-maker. 

‘I will pass that along,’ Stiles promised, already dreading the conversation. 

‘You do that.’ 

‘I did tell him about dinner, though.’

‘Good. Any date set?’

Stiles shook her head. ‘I’m gonna tell him a few and he’ll choose one.’ 

Scott was glancing between her and dad, confusion plain on his face and he looked seconds away from asking horribly awkward questions. Stamping on his foot, she shook her head meaningfully. 

Dad grabbed a mug out of the cupboard. ‘Talking about Derek, I bumped into a couple of his friends earlier this morning.’ 

Stiles froze. ‘Friends?’ 

Scott was staring at him, eyes wide.

‘A couple over from New York.’

Forcing her jaw to unclench, she took a breath and said, ‘How did you get talking to them?’ Because Leah and Marcus happening to talk to her dad was no accident. 

Dad shrugged. ‘They were in the drug store over on Maple and we just got to talking.’ He frowned thoughtfully. ‘They were perfectly pleasant, but -’

‘But what?’ Stiles asked, almost scared of the answer. Scott looked similarly apprehensive.

Dad shook his head. ‘Nothing, really. They just didn’t seem like the kind of people Derek would be friends with.’ 

‘What were you expecting? A biker gang?’

Dad shot her a sardonic look. ‘Nothing like that. There was just something about them. I can’t put my finger on it.’ He shook his head. ‘It’s probably nothing.’ 

Stiles died a little inside because that phrase totally meant that Leah and Marcus had been _noticed_ by her dad. That could only end badly. 

By the look on Scott’s face, he’d come to the same conclusion. 

Thankfully, dad didn’t seem interested in talking about them further, and waiting for the coffee, he leaned against the counter and regarded her and Scott. ‘So, tell me, how are things here?’

Stiles glanced at Scott and nodded. ‘We’re sorting stuff out.’

‘I’ll glad to hear it.’ He poured himself a coffee. Walking out of the room, taking his mug with him, he stopped and dropped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. ‘Do you think there’s enough food for your old man to have breakfast, or do we need to go grocery shopping?’

She grinned up at him. ‘I think there’s enough for breakfast, but I also think we need to go grocery shopping as well.’ 

Dad squeezed her shoulder. ‘I’m going to go change, and once I’ve eaten, we can go to the store.’ 

‘You need sleep.’

‘I’m good,’ dad said. ‘I’ll have a nap when we get back.’

‘I’m driving,’ she told him.

‘Yeah, I know.’ 

‘Why do I feel like I’ve been played?’ she asked the room at large.

Dad snorted. ‘Good to see you again, Scott.’ 

‘And you too, sheriff.’ 

‘Don’t be a stranger.’ 

As soon as they heard the stairs creak, Scott leaned forward. ‘Dude, what the hell?’ he hissed. ‘Your dad invited Derek around for dinner?’

‘Out of everything my dad just said then, that’s the thing you focus on?’ 

‘Your dad’s cool with Derek?’ He sounded so surprised that Stiles was nearly tempted to kick him under the table. His eyes widened. ‘Does he know about -?’

Glancing at the door, she shook her head. ‘Not yet, so shush.’

Scott’s eyebrows climbed to his hairline. ‘You’re going to tell him?’ 

Stiles tapped her foot on the floor. ‘Maybe.’

‘But Derek -’

‘Is still off limits.’ 

Frustration flashed across Scott’s face and Stiles refused to feel bad for limiting what they could talk about. Before they talked about Derek, there were other things she wanted them to sort out. 

‘What about Leah and Marcus?.’ 

‘Those asshats are definitely not off limits.’ 

‘Stiles, they spoke to your dad.’

Stiles started looking around the kitchen. ‘My phone. Where’s my phone? Derek’s probably still driving to the house -’

Scott put a hand on her arm, stilling her before she could stand. ‘What are you going to do?’ 

‘Uh, call Derek. Tell him.’

‘That’s a terrible idea. You’ll start shouting and your dad’ll hear and want to know why you’re angry.’

Curling her hands into fists, Stiles took a deep breath. ‘That’s actually. Yeah.’ She nodded. ‘You’re right.’ 

If Derek was with Leah and Marcus was with Jackson, then neither of them would be trying to talk to dad again. And telling Derek before he spoke to Leah about whatever she had called him about would just make him angry and that would probably reflect badly on both him and the pack.

‘If you’re really worried, I can come back after seeing Allison,’ Scott offered. ‘Or we can both come round.’ 

Stiles shook her head. ‘Thanks, dude, but they aren’t going to come around here. I’ll tell Derek the next time I see him.’ 

‘Are you sure?’

‘Positive.’

Scott glanced at the clock on the wall and shot her an apologetic look. 'I gotta go or I’m going to be late meeting Allison.'

‘You go do that and I'll go and get dressed so I can go shopping with dad.'

'Gotta make sure he buys the healthy option, huh?' Scott said with a quick grin. 

'That and, uh -' She cleared her throat. 'And I don't like going to the store after, you know. I tried going to a different one on the other side of town, but it didn't help.' She picked up their empty bowls and took them over to the dishwasher while Scott put away the cereal and milk. 'So dad's been coming with me.'

Scott looked stricken. ‘Shit, Stiles.’ 

Stiles waved him off, really not wanting to talk about it. ‘It’s not a big thing. It’s just a thing. And it’s one that dad’s helping me with, so it’s cool, okay?’ 

After a moment, Scott nodded.

‘Anyway, you better be getting to Allison’s,’ Stiles said. ‘You don’t want to be late.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Scott agreed. ‘Hey, Stiles?’

She glanced over at him to find him staring at her earnestly. 

‘I’m glad we’re talking again.’

Stiles smiled. ‘Me too, buddy. But you know we still have other stuff to talk about?’

Scott didn’t look too happy about it, but he nodded anyway. ‘Yeah, I know that. But, uh, maybe we should hold off until Leah and Marcus leave?’

‘Probably a good plan,’ Stiles agreed. ‘Say hi to Allison for me and tell her to call me later.’ 

‘Will do,’ he promised, walking out the back door with a wave. 

Once Scott disappeared, Stiles hurried out the kitchen to go and get dressed and nearly collided with dad. 

‘So are things between you and Scott..?’ 

‘Well, we’re talking again, so that’s good.’

‘But?’ 

‘But I feel like he just wants us to carry on like normal and not actually talk about what happened and why.’ 

Dad nodded thoughtfully. ‘I know it’s tempting to let things settle, but don’t let him do that.’ 

‘I know. I’m not going to. If I do, this will all happen again.’ 

‘Good.’ He put a hand on her shoulder. ‘And you’re okay after whatever happened last night?’ 

She nodded. ‘A nightmare. I called Derek and he came ‘round to check on me.’ 

Dad pulled her into a quick hug before pushing her towards the stairs. ‘Go get changed. I’ll be ready to go in a few minutes.’

Walking backwards to the stairs, Stiles pushed all her worries about Scott and her anger at Leah and Marcus to the back of her mind and threw him a mock salute, accompanied by a cheeky grin. ‘Sir. Yes, sir.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com.
> 
> Come and ask me why each update takes so long :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her brain caught up with what her mouth had said at the exact same time Derek’s hand stilled on the small of her back and he untangled them from each other. Stiles’ heart plummeted when he took a step back, although he kept her hands clasped between his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so nervous about this chapter. I hope you all like it *fingers crossed*
> 
> Sorry this one took a while. It took me a while to wrangle it into something that I liked. 
> 
> And I had a lot of help getting it like that. I have to thank Rowandre, Megan and cupidsbow for all their help while I was freaking out about this chapter. They all made it so much better than it was. I love you all XD 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I owe replies to so many comments and I feel so bad for not having done that yet, but I love all of them and every single one of them makes my day. Thanks all of you.

When Stiles woke the next morning it was to a text from Derek saying that Leah wanted another chat. 

‘More like another interrogation,’ she muttered, putting the phone down on the bedside table. ‘Thanks, but no thanks.’ She rolled over, putting her back to the phone, so she didn’t have to look at it. Their last conversation had been the worst and she had no doubt this one would be just as taxing.

Curling around the comforter, she tried to fall back asleep, but now she was awake she couldn't stop thinking about what could’ve happened to dad if Leah and Marcus had been hostile wolves. Or, really, anything supernatural and dangerous. 

It had left her feeling out of sorts all the day before and after getting back from grocery shopping with dad she’d stayed around the house, not wanting to leave him alone, just in case. It had resulted in her doing all the laundry and cleaning the house from top to bottom. When dad had woken up he’d given her a concerned look because she only cleaned so extensively when she was worried about something. He hadn’t asked her about it, though, and they’d spent a few hours working in the yard, talking about reassuringly normal stuff. After, they’d cooked dinner together and then trash-talked a CSI marathon. It had been fun, but Stiles hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what she’d do if anything happened to him. 

Punching her pillow a couple of times, Stiles squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. Although she hadn’t woken up at all during the night, she had the fogginess that suggested there had been nightmares and as she tried to fall back asleep, images kept flashing through her mind. Images of her dad trying to outrun salivating wolves, of him all bloody and torn apart, telling her that his death was her fault. In the end she had to throw off the covers and stumble into the shower to wash off all the sweat that was sticking to her skin. 

By the time she walked back into her room, towel wrapped securely around her because she’d forgotten to take clothes with her, there were three more texts from Derek, none of which were particularly welcome. 

She angrily pulled on clothes, before stomping down the stairs. Breakfast was a wash thanks to the nightmares, but she did pour herself a glass of juice and took the time to just breathe and try to get her emotions under control.

Closing the front door behind her, she stopped, key still in the lock, needing to take another moment. Huffing out the breath she was holding, she locked the door and straightened her shoulders. ‘Let’s get this over with,’ she muttered as she unlocked the Jeep. 

By the time she was turning onto Derek’s road, the funk she’d been in because of the nightmares had gone and the anger she’d felt the day before was back in full force. 

Derek was waiting for her on the porch when the house came into view. ‘I wasn’t sure you’d got my texts,’ Derek said as she slid out of the Jeep. ‘I was just about to call you.’

‘Sorry,’ she said. rubbing at her eyes. ‘I woke up all discombobulated this morning.’ 

Derek’s hand dropped onto her shoulder, making her jump, because he hadn’t been that close a moment ago. When Stiles opened her eyes his brow was furrowed. ‘What happened?’ 

‘The “friends” that you have staying with you just “happened” to bump into my dad yesterday and introduce themselves. What the fuck are they playing at, going near my dad?’ 

‘They did what?’ he growled, lip curling into a snarl. ‘Leah,’ he yelled. ‘Get out here now.’ 

Derek’s obvious concern banked her anger somewhat and she realised she’d been a little worried that Derek would think she was over-reacting. That he was obviously nearly as angry as she was, was a relief and made her realise how ridiculous she’d been. Derek knew how much her worry about dad played on her mind, and the idea that he’d dismiss it was stupid. 

‘Yeah,’ she grumbled. ‘He thought they seemed “just fine”, which totally means that he’s going to be keeping an eye on them, so they kinda need to leave as quickly as possible before my dad notices anything else “weird” about them. There are no murder sprees occurring to distract him this time.’ 

Still looking angry, Derek’s hand curled comfortingly around her shoulder. ‘They shouldn’t have done that.’ 

For a second she rested her forehead on his shoulder, but then she saw Leah appear on the porch behind Derek and Stiles found all the anger rushing back, making her stand straight and narrow her eyes. ‘What the hell was that stunt you pulled with my dad?’ 

Next to her, Derek growled, and it reverberated around the clearing. It made Leah pause, her eyes darting from Stiles to Derek. For the first time she actually looked slightly nervous and Stiles felt distinctly satisfied. 

‘There was no stunt, Stiles,’ Leah said, recovering quickly. ‘We were just scoping out local law enforcement.’

‘Well, congrats. Now you’re on his _something’s hinky_ radar.’ 

Marcus snorted as he came outside, holding a travel mug. ‘We’re more than capable of hiding ourselves from ignorant law enforcement.’ 

‘Hey! That’s my dad you’re talking shit about. Don’t think I won’t shove some wolfsbane where the sun don’t shine if you mess with him.’

Both Marcus and Leah visibly started at that. Probably because they could tell Stiles was completely serious. Anything happened to her dad and not even God herself would be able to help them.

‘Derek,’ Leah said, raising an eyebrow in Stiles’ direction. ‘Maybe you could -’

‘Hey,’ Stiles snapped. ‘Don’t do that. Don’t try to get Derek to manage me. I’m no puppet to be controlled.’ 

‘That’s not -’

‘Please,’ she scoffed. ‘That was totally what you were trying to do.’ 

‘You never mentioned meeting the sheriff to me,’ Derek said. He was standing about half a step behind her, hand resting on the small of her back in support. ‘Did you think that perhaps I might react badly to you acting outside your authority on my territory?’

‘We are allowed to investigate family members outside the pack,’ Marcus said, scowling at them and sounding irritated. 

‘And if any of them are in sensitive positions then you go through the alpha.’ Derek sounded very much like he had half a mind to punch them both repeatedly and even without looking, Stiles could imagine the ferocity of his glare. ‘And that would be me.’ 

‘I apologise if you feel we overstepped,’ Leah said, glancing from Derek to Stiles, as though she wasn’t entirely sure who to address and it took Stiles a moment to realise it was because by standing at Stiles’ shoulder, Derek had ceded control of the conversation to her. ‘We meant no harm.’

Stiles made a disparaging noise in the back of her throat. ‘Do you honestly expect me to believe that you just happened to bump into my dad the day before we were due a fireside chat?’

‘I can’t control what you believe, Stiles, but it wasn’t meant maliciously.’ 

‘Doesn’t mean you weren’t trying to send a message,’ she shot back. 

‘I understand how it might appear like that,’ Leah allowed. 

‘You don’t go near my dad again,’ Stiles said, not missing how Leah hadn’t said she was wrong. ‘He’s out of bounds.’ 

Leah shook her head. ‘That’s not for you to -’ 

Derek rumbled low in his throat. ‘If Stiles says you don’t go near her father, you don’t go near him.’

Leah stared at them for a long moment before dipping her head in acknowledgement. ‘If we need to go near the sheriff again, we will run it by Alpha Hale.’ 

‘That’s fine,’ Stiles said. She’d prefer something more concrete, but that was probably the best she was going to get. ‘And no trying to get around it by calling Derek just as you’re about to bump into him, or anything sneaky like that.’ 

Marcus rolled his eyes and hopped off the porch onto the ground, bypassing the steps. ‘This is all ridiculous. I’m going to the creek. Send the Argent girl down when she arrives.’ 

‘Her name,’ Stiles bit out as Marcus started towards the treeline, ‘is Allison.’ 

Predictably, Marcus ignored her and her hands itched to throw rocks at his head. ‘Is he always this much of a douchecanoe, or is it something he puts on for special occasions?’ 

Behind her Derek stifled a laugh and even Leah looked momentarily amused. 

‘I’ll be in the living room when you’re ready, Stiles,’ Leah said, nodding at them both and walking back into the house. 

‘Everything they say is such bullshit,’ Stiles seethed, hands curling into fists.

‘They can also hear every word you say,’ Derek reminded her, stepping up so he was standing next to her. 

‘I know that.’ 

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘Of course you do.’ 

‘I just don’t care that they can hear me. Not after they pulled that shit.’

‘How is your dad?’ 

Stiles took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out. ‘Fine. He didn’t know there was anything about them. Just -’ 

‘Just?’ he prompted. 

‘I couldn’t stop thinking about how it could have ended differently.’ 

Derek pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Stiles hugged him back, burying her face in the crook of his neck, the comforting scent of him calming her. ‘We can talk about it later if you like,’ he murmured.

Stiles nodded. 

‘I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done. Or we can talk after that.’ 

Not wanting to move from where she was, Stiles curled her hand into the material of Derek’s henley and held him still. ‘Will Allison be alright?’ 

‘If there is one thing I’m sure of, it’s that Allison has been absorbing everything Chris Argent has been teaching her and she will be more than alright,’ Derek said wryly. 

‘Do you think he’s been teaching her so much in the hope that it changes her mind about being part of our pack?’ 

Derek’s entire body seemed to twitch, but, after clearing his throat a couple of times, he started talking. ‘That, or he’s preparing her the best way he knows how to, for if she ever meets hostile wolves or hunters. Victoria Argent, now she _is_ trying to sway Allison away with her lessons.’ 

‘I don’t think the lessons are swaying Allison the way she wants them to.’ 

Derek huffed, his breath ruffling her hair. ‘No, they really aren’t.’ He pulled away slightly. ‘Allison asked to start training with Scott and Jackson if I’m okay with it.’

Reluctantly Stiles let him turn her and walk her towards the house. ‘What did you say?’ The Pack training together would be a positive step.

‘What do you think I said?’

‘Well, I’m assuming you said yes, but I could be wrong.’

‘Of course I said yes.’ 

Stiles beamed at him. 

‘And you should come up to the house again soon so we can continue your training in the woods. Self defence in your backyard isn’t enough.’ 

‘You don’t want to wait until after -’ She waved her hand at the house and then the creek. 

At the top of the steps, Derek shook his head. ‘No.’

‘Okay,’ she said, walking through the open front door. ‘Tomorrow, maybe. Or the day after?’ 

‘Just text me first.’ 

‘Will do.’ She glanced at the open living room door. ‘Now wish me luck.’ 

‘As if you’re the one who needs the luck,’ Derek said, sounding amused. 

‘I think that actually makes me feel better,’ Stiles said. ‘Though, I’m not sure that’s necessarily a good thing.’ 

‘You’re stalling.’ 

‘Absolutely,’ she agreed cheerfully. 

‘You’ll be fine.’ Derek gave her an encouraging push towards the living room. ‘Now go.’ 

Feeling way more centred, Stiles walked into the living room and made her way over to the chair in the middle of the room. The last time she’d been such a bag of nerves, that she hadn’t taken in the importance of where the chair had been placed. This time, though, her anger was making her notice far more. 

Once again Leah was reading a file that was open on the desk. 

Stiles honestly couldn’t say if she was really reading it or if it was a prop that allowed her to study whoever she was talking to and, this time, maybe allow her to listen in on Stiles and Derek talking after she’d left them alone. 

Sitting down, Stiles hooked her feet around the legs of the chair and curled her hands around the edge of the seat. It stopped her fidgeting or slouching down in the chair and looking bored. And while pissing off Leah sounded like great fun to Stiles, it would reflect badly on the Pack. 

Leah didn’t say anything, just turned a page of the file and Stiles gritted her teeth to stop herself from throwing out a sarcastic comment. When Lydia had suggested that they work out what their weaknesses might be, Stiles hadn’t needed anyone to tell her that her tendency to run her mouth could get the Pack into trouble. The last thing Stiles wanted to do was make things worse for everyone.

‘It must be difficult,’ Leah finally said, not looking up from the page in front of her. ‘Your father not knowing the truth about what’s been happening in Beacon Hills for the past six months.’ 

‘Are you kidding me?’ Stiles said flatly. ‘After what just happened, you think that talking about my dad is a solid plan?’ 

‘It’s something that we need to talk about, Stiles. Your reaction to Marcus and I having a perfectly civil conversation with your father proves that.’ 

Stiles sucked in a breath at the implication that Leah talked to dad with the express intention of seeing what her reaction would be and then using it. 

‘It must be putting quite a strain on your relationship with him.’ 

Stiles tried not to react, but even now she still felt guilty about all the lies she’d told and something must have shown on her face, or maybe in her scent, because Leah raised her head, eyes sharp. 

‘I think,’ Stiles said through gritted teeth, ‘that how things are between me and my dad are none of your business and maybe you should find something else to ask me about.’ 

‘It is my business if it could be a source of conflict for the pack.’ 

Stiles stared at the wobbly leg of the table, which was being stabilised with some folded up newspaper. ‘How could this even be a source of conflict?’ 

‘Part of what we do is analyse any potential threats in the area to emergent packs. A law enforcement agent who could end up being at odds with the pack because of his daughter’s involvement could be considered a possible threat.’ 

Stiles sucked in a breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling. Never had she considered the idea that dad would take action against the Pack if something happened to her, because she knew he’d blame the people who hurt her. Not Derek. Not Scott. 

‘Dad wouldn’t do that.’ 

‘Parents do a lot of things to protect their children.’ 

‘That wouldn’t be protecting me. That would be vengeance. Dad knows the difference and he wouldn’t do that.’ 

‘So you say. But a lot of wolf packs have been attacked because others decided they were dangerous.’ 

‘My dad doesn’t make assumptions. He’d investigate. He’d make sure.’

‘Even if you’d been fatally injured?’ 

‘Yes.’ Plus, he’d probably notice Derek going homicidal on the people who hurt her. 

‘You’re very convinced of that,’ Leah said. ‘But what would you do if you had to choose between the pack and your father?’ 

Stiles’ hands curled into fists. Not because she didn’t know the answer; she did. No matter how important the Pack was, her dad was her dad and she’d never leave him. She knew Derek would understand that perfectly. Family was the most important thing to Derek and he’d never ask her to give up her remaining family. Not when he missed his so acutely. 

‘Well?’

‘That’s a dumb question. I’d always choose my dad, which Derek knows and is fine with, but what you really mean is could someone use my dad against the pack, and the answer to that is no. First, because my dad is no idiot despite what Marcus seems to think, and second, because I have contingencies in place, and anyone who tries that shit will feel my wrath.’

‘Your wrath.’ Leah sounded amused.

Stiles’ fingers itched with the need to scratch that look right off her face, but she just gave her a fake smile instead. ‘Oh, you thought I was joking about the wolfsbane enema.’

Leah cocked her head, but still looked amused more than anything. ‘That aside, I’m honestly more interested in how your father feels about Derek so obviously courting you, and how he’d react if he knew Derek was a werewolf.’

Whatever smartass thing Stiles had been about to say got stuck in her throat and her mouth dropped open. Then she burst out laughing. ‘Yeah, right. As if. Nice try. You nearly had me there.’

Leah watched her steadily and Stiles’ laughter died on her lips. ‘We’re friends, that’s all.’ Stiles narrowed her eyes. ‘What’s your angle here?’ 

‘My angle?’ Leah repeated, sounding confused, which, frankly, was more than a little insulting. 

‘Yeah, your angle. Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing.’ A ball of rage was steadily building in her chest. ‘You’re using my friendship with Derek to try and distract me, making me second-guess my place in the pack.’ 

‘You really believe that’s what I’m doing?’

‘You’re really trying to tell me that you’re not?’ Stiles pressed her balled-up fists against her thighs to try and stop herself from jumping to her feet and marching over to Leah. ‘That you’re not trying to create conflict in the pack? Stir things up and see what happens?’ 

‘That’s not what we do.’

Stiles snorted, the urge to slap Leah growing. ‘Right. Am I supposed to believe that?’

‘No, I don’t suppose you will. But tell me this. Do you honestly believe that Derek is treating you like any other member of the pack?’ Leah shook her head. ‘You’re not that dumb, Stiles.’ 

Stiles opened her mouth, retort ready until it died on her tongue as the question burrowed into her brain and took root, and she realised _she didn’t know the answer to the question_. The obvious answer was that they were friends, close friends, but now that Stiles thought about it, Derek wasn’t actually friends with anyone else in the pack. He was their alpha, maybe an older brother, but not a friend. It was odd that it had never occurred to her before. 

The thought she couldn’t get away from was just how important Derek was to her and how close they now were and how gradually it had happened. So gradually that it hadn’t really registered and now she could hardly imagine not having him around. The idea of him not being there was actually painful and not one she cared to think about for long. 

Derek had been a constant, unmovable presence even back when Stiles hadn’t liked or trusted him. But she trusted him now. Possibly more than anyone apart from her dad. Even after the threat of Peter had gone, he’d carried on saving her life; stopping Scott from attacking her during his first full shift and grabbing her before she accidentally ran over the edge of the cliff. He’d rescued her from Jackson’s awful party, turning a horrible night into one she enjoyed remembering. And then, after she’d nearly been attacked by the hunters, he’d become her rock without Stiles really noticing. All she’d known was that during a time when she’d constantly felt vulnerable and weak, Derek had made her feel safe and protected without making her feel even more helpless. And now he was teaching her how to protect herself from anyone else who might try to harm her. 

And the scariest part of all was that she did that for him too. Even before liking him, she’d let him use her room as a refuge while he was a fugitive, given up watching Scott’s first game as co-captain with dad after begging him to get the time off work and helped him defeat Peter. But since then it had become about so much more than simply saving his life. Once she’d found out about Kate, Derek had trusted her enough to tell her what had happened between them and since then he’d been slowly opening up and telling her stories about his family that had been locked inside him for the last six years. 

She couldn’t even begin to find the words that described what Derek meant to her or how she felt about him. All she knew was that sitting in front of Leah was the last place she wanted to have such an epiphany. 

‘So, tell me, Stiles, how _do_ you feel about Derek?’ Leah was looking smug, as though she knew she’d hit a raw nerve.

Stiles swallowed and tried to organise her thoughts into some kind of order. ‘How I feel is none of your business.’

‘It is if -’

‘Don’t you even try to pretend that it could somehow be a threat to the pack.’

‘If the alpha’s emotions are compromised, it could be.’ 

‘That’s bullshit,’ Stiles snapped. ‘An alpha who actually cares about his pack members is not compromised, he’s well adjusted. You’re just using this as an excuse and it’s not going to work.’ 

Leah growled - actually growled - and shook her head. ‘You can’t refuse to answer our questions.’

‘I can when they’re about… about stuff like that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to leave.’ If she stayed there any longer, she was going to explode and it would get messy. She needed to get somewhere so she could think more clearly. 

‘Stiles -’

‘And if you don’t let me, I’m yelling for Derek.’ 

‘And Derek will tell you that you have to talk to me, even if you don’t like the direction my questions are going.’ 

Stiles raised her eyebrows. ‘How would Derek feel about the direction of your questions?’ 

When Leah didn’t answer, Stiles nodded. ‘That’s what I thought.’ She stood and walked very deliberately to the edge of Leah’s desk. ‘You said you were from the Armstrong pack, right? I wonder what they’d think about the questions you’re asking a sixteen year old girl about her _intimate feelings_ after insisting you be all alone with her, and then not letting her leave?’ 

Leah sucked in a breath and swallowed. 

‘Yeah, you should be worried, you pervert. Because this shit is illegal, and you know it.’ She slammed her hands down on the desk, not caring that Leah was a wolf and could, technically, rip her to little bits before Derek even got into the room. ‘Now, we better be done for today.’ 

Leah hesitated for a second, but then she nodded. ‘I’ll get in contact with you to arrange a date to finish this conversation.’ 

‘Oh, so you’re not going to ask Derek to tell me the date? Or are you worried he’ll ask why you need to talk to me again and maybe be little pissed if you tell him?’ 

‘Thank you, Stiles,’ Leah said stiffly. ‘That’ll be all for today.’ 

Snorting, Stiles turned on her heel and moved towards the door, forcing herself to walk and not run like she wanted to. 

Stiles just about managed not to slam the door behind her, but the second it closed everything hit her at once. Legs feeling shaky, she stumbled as she leant against the wall, needing a moment to get her shit together. 

Not that she thought that was going to happen any time soon. Her brain was a chaotic mess of thoughts and feelings, colliding and spinning off in different directions. She didn’t have the slightest idea where to begin sorting through not only the idea that Leah thought Derek had romantic feelings for her, but also her own growing realisation that she had somehow been falling head over heels for Derek without even meaning to or noticing it. 

It wasn’t like she didn’t know Derek was hotter than the sun. But back when they’d met, Stiles had thought he was a massive dick who didn’t care about what happened to Scott. So after appreciating his hotness she’d ignored it in favour of focusing on surviving all the people trying to kill them dead. Plus she’d been massively into Scott. 

Now, though, well, she might have been ignoring just how distractingly hot she found Derek. And ignoring it for a while because she didn’t want to rock what was her most solid and reliable friendship because of her stupid feelings. 

When she heard the kitchen door open, she groaned and briefly wondered if she’d be able to escape before Derek saw her, but he was already striding towards her, brow pulled down in a concerned frown, and her heart flipped over at the sight of him. 

Not really thinking about what she was doing, Stiles pushed off the wall and barrelled into his chest, Derek’s arms immediately coming up around her. 

It hadn’t been what she’d meant to do. Her plan - such as it was - had been to make her excuses, go home, freak out, then work out exactly when she’d fallen for Derek and how she’d managed to do it without noticing. And then maybe call Lydia and freak out some more. Or even, maybe, talk to dad about it. 

Instead she’d thrown herself at Derek and it might have been the right thing to do because already she could feel her mind calming, making it easier for her to think. Inhaling deeply, she relaxed further as Derek’s familiar scent filled her senses. 

‘Leah’s left. Went out the patio door.’ Derek sounded suspicious. ‘What the hell happened in there?’ 

‘Questions about dad,’ she muttered. 

One of Derek’s hands started soothing up and down her back and he grumbled unhappily. It wasn’t exactly a growl, but it wasn’t a human sound either. Derek was worried about her and Stiles’ breath caught as she was distracted by thoughts about all the things that could now mean. What it could have been meaning for a long time. 

‘And Leah said that you’re courting me, werewolf style.’ 

Her brain caught up with what her mouth had said at the exact same time Derek’s hand stilled on the small of her back and he untangled them from each other. Stiles’ heart plummeted when he took a step back, although he kept her hands clasped between his.

Face red hot, Stiles mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. ‘Shit,’ she muttered. _That_ was why she’d wanted to go and freak out alone. She had become way too used to talking to Derek and telling him things she wouldn’t normally tell anyone. Not even Scott. How had _that_ not clued her into how her feelings for Derek were changing? Stiles was almost in awe of how oblivious she’d managed to be. 

‘She what?’ he snarled, his words hardly understandable and when Stiles chanced a quick look at him, his eyes were red and he was fighting the shift. 

She shook her head, not wanting to repeat something that had made Derek so angry, and pissed with herself for, maybe, believing something that she’d known couldn’t be true. 

‘Stiles.’ Derek’s voice was softer and when she looked at him, he seemed back in control. ‘I shouldn’t have done that. I’m angry with Leah, not you. But I need you to tell me what she said.’ 

Stiles clamped down on her tongue, not wanting to talk to Derek about it. Not if the end result of her epiphany was Derek letting her down gently.

‘That the way you treat me is how a werewolf treats someone they’re interested in.’

‘Dammit, Leah,’ Derek snarled. 

‘Is… was she wrong?’ 

Derek rubbed a hand over his face. ‘It’s complicated.’ 

Hurt sliced through her, but she managed to glare at him. ‘Then uncomplicate it, already. Damn it, Derek, talk to me. If you need to run off or whatever, after, then I get it, but right now I need to understand because I feel like my head is spinning, exorcist style.’

Derek nodded slowly. ‘Come into the kitchen.’

When he turned from her, Stiles noticed the stiffness of his shoulders and she followed quietly, not sure she was going to like whatever he was going to say to her and wondering if, perhaps, she should have left when she had the chance. 

In the kitchen, Derek waved her towards the table and almost without thought started loading the dishwasher. She ignored the direction to sit at the table, instead jumping up onto the counter further along from the sink. There was a deep furrow to his brow and Stiles stayed quiet. Partly to let him think and partly because the longer she could put off hearing words she was no doubt going to hate, the better. 

‘Was Leah just messing with me?’ she finally asked, face flaming and her tongue heavy in her mouth. 

Derek put down the mugs he was holding and pressed his hands against the work surface, shoulders tensing and took a deep breath. ‘It’s complicated.’ He gave his head a shake. ‘But, no, she wasn’t.’ 

All the air punched out of her lungs and goosebumps broke out all across her skin. Staring at Derek’s shoulders, she forced herself to take a breath because, really, that was the last thing she’d expected to hear Derek say. This was so not the time to start hyperventilating. No matter how tempting it was. 

‘You mean, you have been? On purpose. It wasn’t a mistake or anything?’

‘No.’ Derek shook his head. ‘Not a mistake.’

‘But you’re angry.’

‘Because Leah had no right telling you.’ 

‘No, shit. _You_ should have been the one telling me.’ 

Derek gave up with the dishwasher and sighed. Rubbing a hand over his face, he turned around to lean against the counter so he could see Stiles, arms crossed. ‘I didn’t realise that that was what I was doing at first.’ 

‘When did you realise?’ 

‘When we kept going on about your stupid window.’ he scowled. ‘I realised why it was bothering me so much.’ 

‘Why -’ Stiles swallowed, trying to get her head around the idea that _Derek Hale_ was into her. Stiles Stilinski. It made no sense. ‘- why didn’t you say anything?’ 

Derek pushed off the counter and came over to sit next to her. ‘You’re young,’ he said quietly, staring at his hands. ‘I didn’t want to pressure you. I didn’t want you to think I expected more than friendship or that our friendship was nothing more than a stepping stone to something more. It’d be there if you wanted it, but only if you wanted it. But -’ He frowned. ‘- but I have no expectation of more.’ 

That was _so_ much more than she’d been expecting that for a moment she didn’t quite know how to respond. ‘Oh.’ 

It was possible she _still_ didn’t know how to react. 

Derek sighed and and started to jump off the worktop, but Stiles’ hand shot out and grabbed his arm, tugging on it a few times, and after a moment’s pause, he settled back down next to her. 

‘My brain is going in about twenty different directions at once,’ she told him, staring at Derek’s knee. ‘I can’t focus on one long enough to figure it out.’ 

Derek curled his hands around the edge of the counter and Stiles worried that he might crack the granite. ‘If it makes you uncomfortable -’

‘No,’ Stiles yelped, hand clamping down over Derek’s. ‘It’s not that. It’s definitely not that. Don’t ever think that. _Nothing_ about this is making me uncomfortable.’

‘You seem jumpy.’ 

‘Oh, that. It’s, well. I’m confused. About so much of this, but I keep circling back to wondering how I didn’t know.’ 

‘I didn’t mean for you -’

‘No, not that,’ Stiles interrupted, although eventually they’d definitely be talking about how he’d decided to keep that from her. ‘How I… how I didn’t know how I feel until Leah mentioned it.’ 

‘How you feel?’ Derek’s voice was blank, but Stiles felt him tense.

Derek was, according to both Leah _and_ Derek, courting her. It shouldn’t be so hard to tell him. Heart beating double time, she nodded. ‘I don’t get how I can feel like this, feel it so much and not know.’

‘But Scott -’

Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘I told you I was over him.’ 

‘You had feelings for him for a long time,’ Derek said quietly. 

‘Maybe. But I don’t feel them any more when I look at him and they were never like this. Definitely nothing like this.’ What she’d felt for Scott was like a dip in the ocean compared to the vastness of what she felt when she was around Derek, looked at Derek or just thought of him. Stiles rested her chin on Derek’s shoulder. ‘What now?’

Derek gave half a shrug, careful not to dislodge her. ‘I don’t know. What do you want to do?’ 

‘Honestly, I’d really like to kiss you about now.’ Her voice didn’t wobble, but her face felt hot and she didn’t want to think about how red she had to be.

It worked though, because she saw Derek’s mouth twitch. 

‘We should probably talk first,’ was what he said, though. 

Now that she was thinking about it, kissing Derek sounded like the best idea and she scowled. ‘Want your mouth on mine,’ she grumbled. ‘Plus, we’ve been talking. What do you call all of that?’

Derek made a choking noise and the tips of his ears were bright red. ‘Fuck, Stiles, you can’t just say shit like that.’ 

‘Why not?’

Derek groaned. 

Stiles grinned. ‘Will it make you kiss me sooner?’

This time when he hopped down, Derek was too quick for her to catch and for a second she thought she’d run him off. But then he was standing in front of her. He nudged her knee with his hip and Stiles opened her legs, letting Derek step between them. His hands came up to cup her face. ‘Are you sure?’ 

‘So sure.’ She swayed into the warmth of his hands. ‘Surer than sure. The surest.’ 

Derek’s mouth quirked in amusement, but he still didn’t close the gap between them. 

‘Oh my god,’ Stiles muttered. ‘This is taking way too long.’ She wrapped her hands around his wrists and surged forward, heart beating like crazy and stomach flip-flopping all over the place. She bumped Derek’s nose, but before she could feel mortified about it, her mouth was pressed against Derek’s, and, despite the awkwardness, it was _amazing_. 

One of Derek’s hands slipped around to cradle the back of her head as he changed the angle ever-so-slightly and the feeling got even better as their lips aligned properly and he kissed her carefully, and with intent. 

Derek kept kissing her and Stiles got lost in the sensation of how soft his mouth was and the way he sucked and nipped at her lips. 

Stiles let go of his wrists and one of her hands ended up tangled in his hair, and Derek made a pleased noise, kissing her slightly harder. The other hand ended up clutching his hip, needing something to ground her as she was nearly overwhelmed by, well, everything. 

Finally Derek pulled back. ‘How was that?’ he murmured against her mouth. He sounded smug, but there was a blissed out smile on her face, so she couldn’t really fault him. 

Before she could answer, he was kissing her again and Stiles whined in the back of her throat. It made her wonder how she’d managed to survive for so long without his lips on hers. 

After an indeterminable amount of time, Derek pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, breath shaky. And, wow, she was responsible for Derek being breathless. That was more than a little mind-blowing.

‘Why have we stopped kissing?’ Stiles asked, licking her lips, liking the way they felt kinda numb and were tingling. 

‘Because we need to talk some more,’ Derek said, sounding reluctant. 

‘We don’t have to -’

‘Yeah, we do,’ Derek interrupted.

‘Okay.’ With everything Stiles knew about him, she wasn’t surprised that he’d want to talk things through. She was going to do everything she could to make sure that he was comfortable about what was happening between them. 

Derek’s eyes snapped to hers in surprise. ‘Okay?’

She nodded. ‘If you want us to talk, then we talk. From what I hear communication is key in successful relationships.’ She rubbed her nose along his cheek, her breath catching in her throat as a thought came to her. ‘We are, like, you know, in a relationship?’ 

‘As long as you are sure you want -’

‘I am,’ Stiles immediately interrupted. ‘I already said.’

‘Then yeah, we are.’ 

A huge smile broke out across her face and Stiles laughed, she was so happy. Derek’s eyes were crinkling and he looked so relaxed and happy too. 

‘So, not to kill the mood,’ Stiles said. ‘But you wanted to talk?’ 

Derek opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he pulled back slightly and cocked his head. 

‘What is it?’ she asked, resisting the urge to make a dog joke. Somehow, she thought that might ruin the mood. 

‘Allison is done,’ Derek said. ‘Leah and Marcus are walking back with her.’ 

‘Ugh, timing,’ Stiles huffed. ‘Fine.’ She pushed at Derek’s chest. ‘Let me go and say hi and then we can talk.’

Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘That might not be the best idea.’

‘Huh?’

‘I’m going to go and see how Allison is.’ He kissed the corner of her mouth and untangled them. ‘You should go and look in the mirror.’ 

Wondering what the hell he was talking about, Stiles hopped down off the counter and walked through to the downstairs bathroom. When she turned on the light, she gasped. ‘Holy shit.’

She trailed her fingers along the red skin on her cheeks and neck. If she’d seen Allison, there would have been no way Allison wouldn’t have known exactly what she and Derek had been doing. The rest of the pack would have known within minutes. 

When Derek appeared behind her in the mirror a few minutes later, there was a slight smirk on his face and Stiles reached behind her and smacked him on the arm. 

‘How lucky are you that I’m not going to see my dad any time soon?’ 

Derek immediately winced and turned contrite. 

‘Oh my god. Don’t look like that, you dummy. Did it seem like I wasn’t enjoying it? Because I was enjoying it.’ She ran a finger along her jaw, delighted to see Derek’s eyes following it in the mirror. ‘Really, _really_ enjoyed it, so no moping or anything.’ 

Derek scratched at his beard and then stroked a finger down her cheek. ‘This won’t happen again.’ 

Stiles narrowed her eyes. ‘That better not involve shaving.’

Derek laughed in surprise. ‘It will not involve shaving.’ 

‘Well, okay then. That’s good.’ 

Derek wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. ‘You like beards?’ 

Stiles bared her neck a little more. ‘I like your beard,’ she corrected. 

‘Well, that’s reassuring.’ 

‘Shut up,’ she said. ‘You like it just as much as I do. Obviously. Now, how did Allison do? Did Marcus survive their encounter?’ 

‘Allison’s fine,’ Derek said. ‘I think Marcus was grudgingly impressed with her.’ 

‘Ha!’ Stiles punched the air. ‘Take that, asshole. Did she leave already?’

Derek kissed her temple and murmured, ‘She went to meet up with Scott.’

‘What about Marcus and Leah? Please tell me they aren’t around. That’ll add a whole new degree of difficulty to us talking and -’ She waved her hand around ‘- you know, stuff.’ 

‘Gone into town for lunch,’ Derek said. ‘Now can we stop standing around the bathroom?'

Stiles laughed and let Derek pull her out of the bathroom and back through into the kitchen. 

‘Awesome. But when do they leave forever again?’ 

‘Probably at least another week,’ Derek said. 

‘Ugh. That long still?’ she groaned. ‘How do you think it’s going?’ 

Derek shrugged and went over to the fridge and grabbed the jug of lemonade, while Stiles went back to sitting on the counter. ‘About as well as can be expected. I’ve definitely heard of worse.’

‘Well, that’s good to know. Unless the ones you know of all ended in blood, guts and gore.’ 

Grabbing a couple of glasses from the cupboard, Derek glanced over his shoulder at her and shook his head. ‘No blood, guts and gore. Well, no more than expected.’ 

There was an orange in the fruit bowl next to Stiles and she threw it at his head. Derek turned and caught it, of course, but instead of throwing it back like Stiles had expected, he sliced through the skin with a claw and started peeling it. 

‘That’s handy,’ Stiles said. ‘Give me some.’ 

Derek rolled his eyes, but wordlessly threw half at her. 

Stiles nearly fumbled the catch, but it didn’t fall on the floor, so she was calling it a win. 

‘Hey, so, I have a question,’ she said, around a slice of orange. ‘If Leah hadn’t interfered, were you ever going to do or say anything?’ 

Derek was quiet for a second. ‘I was going to wait until you were older. See how things went.’ 

Stiles stared at him for a moment. ‘That’s a terrible plan,’ she said finally. ‘Truly awful.’

‘No it wasn’t,’ Derek said around his half of the orange that he was holding in his mouth while he carried their drinks over to where Stiles was sitting. 

It really was and Stiles was gearing up to list all the ways it was dumb when Derek put the orange next to the glasses of lemonade and reached for her hand, linking their fingers together.

‘Stiles, what I want, it’s not -’ He shook his head in frustration. ‘It’s not a short-term thing.’

‘Oh.’ There was a satisfied warmth spreading throughout her chest and her skin broke out in goosebumps. 

‘And that, there, that’s what I didn’t want to put on you. It’s too much for -’

‘I never thought we would be a short-term thing,’ she interrupted, raising her voice. ‘Never.’

Recently, when she thought about the future, of what she’d do and where she’d go, Derek had always been there in much the same her dad was and she hoped Scott still would be: a definitive presence that would never leave. It had just seemed natural to tweak that into having her and Derek together. 

Derek blinked at her. ‘What?’

‘I know I’m young. I know that might make things difficult or uncomfortable for a while, but I know what I want and it’s you.’ She tugged Derek’s hand so that he came and stood between her legs and smoothed her hand down his chest. ‘This isn’t a phase or a passing fancy or anything like that and just because I’m practically seventeen doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want. I need you to trust me on that.’

The hand Stiles wasn’t holding settled on her hip. ‘Okay.’ 

Stiles blinked, not entirely sure she’d heard right. ‘Just like that?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Good.’ She brought her hands up to cradle his face, refusing to let him try and look away from her, needing him to believe every words she said. ‘Because you’re the first person I want to tell all the important stuff to, and all the silly stuff. Not Scott. I want you with me when I’m scared or sad and I want to be the one with you when you feel like that. I want to make you laugh and have stupid in-jokes with you. And I want to be there when being an alpha sucks ass. This isn’t a whim, Derek. I really want it. You want this, too, don’t you?’ 

Derek looked startled. ‘Yes.’ He nuzzled her hand. ‘I just -’ He shifted uncomfortably ‘- I don’t want you to feel forced into anything.’ 

Stiles weighed her next words carefully. ‘You’re not Kate. You know that, right? This is nothing like that. I know who you are. I know what you are. I’m not afraid of you and I know you’d never force me to do anything I don’t want to. Don’t ever think you’re like her just because I’m younger than you. But, if it’s something that is properly freaking you out and you wanna put a, I dunno, a hold on things until you’re comfortable, I’m not going to throw a fit. I’d wait.’ 

‘You’d do that?’

‘Yes! Oh my god, Derek. I’m not the only one who has to be completely cool with what’s happening and know that I won’t be forced or tricked into doing anything I don’t want to do. You do, too. And if that’s not now, we wait. And I will wait.’ She frowned. ‘As long as I don’t lose cuddling rights. I like our cuddling.’

As soon as she stopped talking, Derek kissed her, hard and desperate, the hand on her hip tightening slightly. 

After a moment of surprise, Stiles wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hard.

‘No waiting,’ he said, when he pulled back enough to be able to speak, which was a massive relief. Stiles didn’t know how she would have gone back to how things had been before, now that she knew Derek wanted to be with her. Derek leaned in to pepper closed-mouth kisses along her jaw. ‘Just… going slow?’

Fingers carding through his hair, Stiles snorted. ‘Well, duh.’

‘Duh?’ 

‘Did you think I’d want to go from zero to sixty or something?’ 

‘It tends to be how you do most things.’

‘Fair point,’ Stiles conceded. ‘But not on this.’ She bit her lip. ‘On this I wanna go slow.’ 

‘Because of me?’ 

Stiles shook her head. ‘Well, kinda. That’s half of it. The other half is because I wanna go slow for me. This… is all new for me and it’s a lot more overwhelming to be doing it than talking about it.’ 

When thinking about sex it had never occurred to her that something as simple as kissing could feel so intense. That was something people didn’t really seem to talk about. And if kissing Derek was making her stomach swoop and her heart beat wildly, then she could only imagine what it would be like to go further with him. Suddenly going slow and learning what they both liked seemed way more inviting. Plus, she’d done research. There were a lot of possibilities to explore before full-blown sex was even up for discussion. 

Still playing with his hair, she smiled at him. ‘You might have noticed how I talk a lot of shit and I think I’m a lot less ready for, well, literally everything than I might have thought.’

‘Yeah?’ Derek said, and then softly, as though worried about how she might take it, ‘Me too, I think.’

Stiles rewarded that bit of honesty with another kiss and a head scritch that had Derek melting into her in a pleasing way. ‘Do you know what you really need?’ she asked between more kisses. ‘Like, more than anything else right now.’

‘Enlighten me.’

‘A sofa. You need to buy a sofa asap because cuddling is totally a thing we could be doing right now, but _someone_ has no furniture in more than half his house, so for the time being, epic cuddle sessions are kinda out and that sucks.’ She nearly suggested going up to his room and getting their cuddle on in Derek’s bed, but she thought that was probably a little too soon given what they’d just been talking about. 

‘A sofa, huh?’

‘Yes, a sofa. Like, yesterday.’

‘I’ll get right on that,’ Derek murmured, breath ghosting along her jaw until he nuzzled under her ear. ‘Later.’

That was a plan Stiles could totally get behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you are all at the end, I'm sure you can all see why I was so nervous about this chapter and why I managed to get myself all in a tizz about it. 
> 
> God, I hope it lived up to all your expectations *nervously bites lip*
> 
> Seriously, guys, I can't even begin to tell you all how indebted I am to cupidsbow for her help with this chapter. Especially with all things Leah. I honestly can't find the words to express how grateful I am. 
> 
> The next chapter should be up tomorrow or Tuesday. So it's nearly the 2 chapter update I promised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running down the stairs she threw the door open. 
> 
> Derek was on the other side, jacketless and wearing a soft-looking grey henley that was pushed up to his elbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day or so later than I promised, but I think we can all agree that's pretty darn amazing for me. 
> 
> Thank you to Megan and Rowandre for the beta-ing. Any remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Also: holy crap, guys. I wasn't quite expecting the outpouring of squee that happened with the last chapter. I spent most of the next 24 hours feeling incredibly overwhelmed and bouncing with glee (which is also part of the reason this chapter is a day later than promised). 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the frankly amazing comments. And thank you for loving this fic.

Stiles was finishing off her world history essay when her phone beeped and she lunged for it, grateful for the distraction. 

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_What are you doing?_

She slumped down in her chair, grinning widely. It wasn’t like this was the first time Derek had ever texted her, but if being together meant that he started randomly texting her throughout the day, she could totally get used to it. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Finishing all the homework EVER for school starting back tomorrow_

Something she was looking forward to even less than usual. Everything with Marcus and Leah had distracted her from homework and now she was desperately catching up on everything she hadn’t managed to work on in the vain attempt to avoid detention on the first day back. She had managed to get some done when she’d been at Lydia’s with Danny and Allison, but the pool had been far too tempting most of the time. Then she’d spent most of the day before with Derek, _kissing_ Derek, and that had been way too mind-blowing to even think about something as mundane as homework when she’d got home in the evening. 

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Will you be done by tonight?_

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_I better be_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Can I come round later?_

Stiles blinked at the screen and reread the text. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Since when do you ask_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_I didn’t want to presume_

Smiling fondly, Stiles rolled her eyes at Derek’s adorable ridiculousness. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Wouldn’t it be weird if I stopped wanting you around once we got together_

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi- Wolf Kenobi_  
_By which I mean get over here whenever you want. Dad’s out for the evening. Won’t be back until late_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Be there by 8_

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi- Wolf Kenobi_  
_Food_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Leave it to me_

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi- Wolf Kenobi_  
_Okay. See you at 8_

Suddenly finishing off homework was even less appealing than it had been ten minutes ago and she turned back to her essay with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. It was slow work, especially as she kept looking at the bottom of the screen every five minutes to see if it was time for Derek to show up. She was just packing everything away when the doorbell rang and glancing at the clock Stiles was pleased to see that he was nearly thirty minutes early. Running down the stairs she threw the door open. 

Derek was on the other side, jacketless and wearing a soft-looking grey henley that was pushed up to his elbows. 

‘You are such a doofus,’ she told him, even as couldn’t stop looking him over. How had she not spent every moment of the last several months staring gormlessly at Derek? 

Derek looked startled. ‘I, uh, I made dinner.’ It was only then that Stiles noticed that there was a casserole dish in one hand and a bag in the other. 

‘But you’re a doofus who can cook,’ she said, her stomach grumbling, making Stiles realise how long it had been since she’d eaten. ‘What is it?’ 

‘Goulash.’ 

‘Oh, yum.’ She moved out of his way and gestured him inside. ‘That’s so much better than the takeout I assumed you’d pick up on the way.’ 

Derek looked so affronted by the suggestion that he’d bring takeout, that Stiles laughed. ‘So let me get this right, you made your kitchen smell all kinds of delicious and then packed it all up to bring here, leaving Marcus and Leah alone with nothing?’ 

There was nothing about that that didn’t make Stiles exceedingly pleased. 

‘I’m not cooking for them before I cook for my pack.’ Closing the door behind him with his hip, Derek handed her the bag, Stiles taking it on reflex and then wondering why he didn’t want to carry it the last few metres. 

Stepping in close, but keeping the casserole dish away from her, Derek wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck and bent slightly to give her a sweet kiss. 

Oh. That was why. 

Stiles sighed into it and immediately wrapped her free arm around Derek’s neck and kissed him back. There had been a niggle in the back of her mind, that after the ease of the day before, things would somehow be awkward between them, but that wasn’t happening and she smiled into the kiss in relief. 

‘Hey,’ she murmured against his mouth. ‘Talking of Leah -’

Derek grumbled unhappily. ‘We had words.’

‘But she’s still alive?’ Because after how angry he’d been yesterday, Stiles almost wondered. 

‘Yeah. I told her that if she asks you or any of the others more questions like that, I’d put in a complaint and get her reprimanded.’ He frowned. ‘I’m still thinking about doing that anyway.’ 

Stiles didn’t say anything because, really, if Derek did decide to report Leah, she wouldn’t lose any sleep over it. 

'Ugh. Why are we talking about her again?’ she asked with an exaggerated shudder. ‘Let's not talk do that anymore because there's a mood killer, right there.'

'You asked.'

'And I won't be doing that again,' she said. 'Now, I think we should go back to kissing. I like that.'

Derek rolled his eyes, but he obliged, kissing along her jaw and nuzzling behind her ear before he pulled back slightly and nodded towards the casserole dish. ‘We need to heat this up.’

Stiles pressed her face into Derek’s shoulder, giggling helplessly. ‘Things are heating up here, that’s for sure.’ 

‘You’re hilarious,’ Derek said dryly. 

She beamed and muttered, ‘Yep,’ against his mouth before kissing him again. To stop herself from getting get lost in the heat of Derek’s mouth, she forced herself to take a step back. ‘Kitchen. To heat things up.’ 

Derek shook his head, but Stiles liked to think that it was more fond than annoyed. 

When Derek’s hand fell away from her neck, Stiles caught it, linking their fingers together as they walked through to the kitchen, her heart flipping over at the way Derek’s thumb started swiping back and forth across the back of her hand. 

‘So why am I a doofus?’ he asked, putting the casserole dish down next to the oven.

‘Because since when do you ask before suddenly appearing in my room in a puff of smoke?’ 

‘Since I became your boyfriend,’ Derek answered, eyebrows pulled down to match his serious tone. 

The thrill of Derek calling himself her boyfriend was distracting and it took a second for the rest of his words to register. ‘Huh? What? Why? I thought I’d get more of you as my boyfriend. Not less.’ 

Less was totally unacceptable and Stiles wasn’t okay with that. 

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘You do, but you shouldn't feel obligated to spend time with me just because I show up.’ 

Stiles dumped the bag on the counter and turned to look at him. ‘Okay, first off. It’s not an obligation. I like spending time with you. I’ve liked spending time with you for ages. That’s not going to change now. That would be stupid and I liked the certainty of knowing you were going to turn up. It’s not like you haven't read entire books during the evenings I pull out my hair over homework. But I get your point and believe me, I’ll have no problem telling you to fuck off because you’re annoying me or telling you to leave me alone for a while.’ She paused as a thought occurred to her. ‘Unless you don't want to hang out like that now we’re -’

Derek shook his head. ‘No, Stiles, that’s not -’

‘Good. Then we’re okay.’ 

‘I just wanted you to know you can always say no.’

‘I do know that,’ Stiles told him, stepping up close to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands settling on her hips. ‘And while that was incredibly sweet, I would have thought I’d done something wrong if you’d stopped just showing up and started obsessing about it.’

Derek closed his eyes. ‘Shit, I did this wrong. I didn’t -’

‘Hey, I know that. It’s all cool.’ She pressed her forehead against Derek’s. ‘And like I said, that was really sweet, but next time you have one of these ideas, talk to me first.’

‘I can do that,’ he said, opening his eyes and nipping at her bottom lip before finally kissing her. 

When Stiles pulled back her lips felt all tingly and she couldn’t help running her tongue over them, Derek’s gaze heavy as he watched. ‘Hey, does that need to go in the oven, or will it just cook adjacent to it?’ 

With a huff of amusement, Derek gave her a quick kiss before going and crouching down to fiddle with the controls.

‘Do you want to start cutting up the salad?’ 

Momentarily distracted by the way his jeans stretched across his thighs, Stiles gave herself a mental shake. ‘You trust me brandishing a knife?’ She emptied the contents of the bag, curious to see what else he’d brought. There was lettuce, tomato and peppers as well as some french bread. 

‘This hardly qualifies as brandishing,’ Derek said, sounding amused. ‘And we also need to get you used to handling knives.’ 

She grabbed a knife out of the drawer and started chopping up the lettuce. ‘You know, shocking as it may seem, I am actually capable of using kitchen knives without injuring myself or others.’ 

‘And yet you keep joking about not being trusted with them.’ 

‘Because I’m a klutz. Not because I think I’m going to chop off any fingers.’ 

‘Not chopping off your own fingers is a promising start,’ Derek said, solemnly. 

‘You’re not even anywhere near as hilarious as you think you are,’ Stiles informed him, cutting more strips off the lettuce. 

‘To most people, no, but you think I’m funny.’

The pleased little smile made Stiles’ heart flip over a couple of times and it took her a moment to speak. ‘That’s because most people can’t get past your murder eyebrows.’ 

Once the goulash was in the oven, Derek came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. It had only been a day, but Stiles was quickly learning that it was one of his favourite things to do. 

After taking a few deep breaths, Derek rested his chin on her shoulder. ‘Most people can’t make “murder eyebrows” sound like a good thing,’ he murmured. 

Stiles rested more of her weight on Derek and she reached back with the hand not holding the knife to run her fingers over one of his eyebrows, only poking his face a couple of times before she found it. ‘That’s because I like them,’ she told him. ‘They’re very expressive.’ 

‘You’re cutting that all wrong,’ he said gruffly, as she started on the pepper. 

Stiles paused. ‘It’s a pepper, Derek. How can I cut it wrong?’ 

‘I don’t know,’ he grumbled. ‘But somehow you’re managing it.’

Stiles relinquished the hold on the knife, making it and the pepper roll slightly on the cutting board. ‘You’re more than welcome to take over. Show me how it’s really done.’ 

Derek immediately wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled the blade out of the pepper. It was on the tip of her tongue to tease him some more, but cooking was one of the few happy connections he still had with his family and especially his dad, so instead Stiles settled back against him and watched as he expertly took the pepper apart. 

Watching the muscles in his arms, she trailed her fingers lightly over the backs of his hands and up his arms, stopping just before his elbow and going back. 

‘What are you doing?’

‘I like your hands,’ she said running a finger from knuckle to knuckle. ‘And your arms.’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘Shut up. I’m paying you compliments.’ Turning around in the circle of his arms, she rested her hands on Derek’s chest. 

‘What are you doing now?’

‘Looking,’ she said, patting his henley. ‘Yesterday I was distracted by all the awesome kissing and before that I _knew_ you were hotter than the sun, but I never really let myself look.’ She glanced up at him and gave a half-shrug. ‘And now I can.’

The tips of Derek’s ears turned pink and Stiles reached up to trace the shell of one of them, grinning when he ducked out of her way, growling playfully. ‘You’re ridiculous,’ he muttered, but he sounded pleased. 

‘Like that’s news to you,’ she said, grinning. ‘You’re totally into my ridiculousness.’ She kissed his cheek before turning back around. 

After he finished dicing the pepper, Derek moved on to cutting up the tomatoes and Stiles was happy just to watch him. 

‘I like seeing you like this,’ she said as he portioned the salad onto the two plates, all without moving away from Stiles.

‘Like what?’ 

‘All happy and relaxed. You deserve to be like it all the time.’ 

Derek was silent for a moment and Stiles started to panic that she’d said too much, when he spoke. ‘It’s weird.’

‘But a good weird?’ 

‘I’m not used to it yet.’

‘You aren’t?’

‘Stiles, I’ve spent so many years looking over my shoulder, that a few months of quiet don’t really seem real.’

‘I never thought about it like that,’ she admitted. 

‘It’s getting easier to believe,’ he said quietly. 

‘Good.’ She turned and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. ‘I’m glad.’

After cutting up the bread, Derek gave her a quick hug before going over to the oven. When he opened the door, Stiles was bombarded with the most delicious smell and her mouth watered. ‘You’re amazing,’ she groaned. 

Putting the dish down on the side he glanced at her, blush mostly obscured by his beard. ‘There’ll be plenty of leftovers and it’s good for your dad to eat.’

Jumping down off the counter, she stepped up behind Derek as he loaded up the bowls with Goulash, and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her cheek to his back, enjoying how warm and comfy he was to lean against like that. 

Derek relaxed against her and gave her arm a squeeze. ‘What's this for?’ he asked quietly. 

‘For thinking about my dad.’ 

Huffly quietly, Derek kept serving the food and Stiles only let go when he nudged her. ‘Food’s up.’

Stiles’ stomach growled and Derek smirked. ‘Grab the bread and the salad.’ 

‘Will do.’

Derek set the two bowls down on the table and pulled a couple of chairs towards one of the corners. He sat in one, Stiles the other one. Derek hooked a foot under her chair, his knee pressed against hers.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, as Stiles savoured just how delicious the food was. 

‘Hey,’ Stiles said, around the bread she was chewing, ‘how are we going to tell the pack? About us. I mean, we’re going to tell them, aren’t we? Because I think they’ll guess. What with, like, all the scent-marking.’ 

Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘Stiles, the scent-marking won’t be news to them. Or, at least, it shouldn’t be.’

‘So that means… oh.’ How the hell had Scott not noticed that Derek’s scent was apparently all over her and exploded yet? They may not be spending much time together at the moment, but they’d still been in classes together. She thought he’d been getting better at using his werewolf senses. ‘Okay. Cool. I don’t want to, like, announce it in at a pack meeting, or anything. That seems weird and would be the most awkward thing ever.’ 

Derek pulled a face. ‘I’m not hiding that we’re together, but yeah, we’re definitely not doing that. Tell them as you see them and if they have a problem with it, they can come and see me.’ 

‘Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,’ she said with a snort. ‘No way that could go horribly wrong. Especially when my best friend is so level-headed and reasonable when you’re concerned.’ 

Derek made an amused noise. ‘It probably wouldn’t end well if I was the one to tell him,’ he agreed. 

‘I’ll tell him at school tomorrow.’ 

‘You ready for school starting back? Derek asked. 

‘You want to talk about me at school?’ Stiles blurted out, still caught on thinking about how best to approach her and Derek’s relationship status change with Scott. She slapped a hand over her mouth. ‘Shit. I didn’t mean to say that.’ 

‘Stiles,’ Derek said, mouth curling in amusement as he reached over and pulled her hand away from her mouth. ‘I know how old you are. I also want to know what’s going on in your life. At the moment you’re going back to school, so I’m asking about it.’ 

‘I don’t like reminding you of how incredibly illegal it is for you to do pretty much anything with me, except holding hands.’ And snuggling. Stiles was a big fan of the snuggling.

‘There’s not really anything you can do to make me forget, Stiles,’ Derek said, thumb sweeping back and forth across her knuckles. ‘But handholding sounds good to me.’ 

‘Even if it’s for the next two years?’ 

‘Even if it’s for longer than the next two years. There’s no rule that says you have to have sex when you turn eighteen.’ 

Stiles cocked her head. ‘I don’t know that I was meaning that literally.’

Derek shook his head. ‘Stiles, I can’t -’

‘Hey, no, don’t look like that,’ she told him, realising where his head was at. 

If she was ever going to be grateful for Peter Hale’s murder spree, it was going to be because he killed Kate Argent. If she was still alive, Stiles wasn’t entirely sure she'd be able to rest until Kate could no longer torment Derek. When she told Dad the truth - because it was definitely now a question of “when” and not “if” - she was also going to ask him to look into any fires that had happened while Kate was in other towns. If she’d left more victims alive to be eaten by the guilt of what she’d done to them, Stiles would like to at least be able to tell them she was dead. 

‘I get it,’ she assured him. ‘I already told you that yesterday and I meant it. I just want to be with you however works best for us.’

Derek looked so surprised that Stiles dropped her fork on the plate, stood and quickly settled on Derek’s lap, cupping his face with both hands. Derek looked unusually startled, but he pushed his chair away from the table so it didn’t dig into her back. 

‘I don’t want _anything_ between us to be tainted by what she did to you. And I want both of us to be completely ready and into whatever we’re doing. Not just me. You get that, right?’ 

The idea that she could, in any way, remind Derek of what Kate had done to him made her feel slightly sick. As much as she might know that Derek was nothing like Kate and that their relationship was nothing like his and Kate’s, it didn’t count for anything if Derek wasn’t similarly convinced. If waiting until she was eighteen would make Derek feel better, then she was happy to do it. And maybe Derek was right, maybe she wouldn’t be, even once she was eighteen. At least she knew Derek would never pressure her into doing something she didn’t want to. 

Derek nodded. 

‘Good.’ Stiles lifted a hand to stroke through his hair. ‘Plus, I’m a major fan of all the cuddling and scent-marking in the world.’ 

The corner of Derek’s lip curled. ‘You are, are you?’ 

‘Absolutely. The more of both, the better.’ 

‘Duly noted.’

Stiles laughed and dragged her fingers along his scruff. ‘Hey, this is softer than it was yesterday.’

‘Didn’t want to give you beard burn.’ He winced. ‘Didn’t want your dad knowing what it was.’

Laughing, because, yep, he was totally afraid of her dad, regardless of what he tried to tell her, she kissed him. ‘I like it.’ 

‘Well, that’s a relief,’ he said dryly. 

‘So, as I get more used to all of this, us, together, I’m probably going to push for more.’ As much as she’d like to pretend she’d never forget to not push, she knew herself better than that. ‘I’m not good with restraint. But tell me no, or that I’m going further than you’re comfortable with, you tell me and I’ll back off straight away. And, like, if I notice, I’ll back off, but I tend to get overly… focused.’ 

‘I like it when you focus on me,’ Derek said. ‘But -’ He stared at the table, frowning. ‘There might be touches that I don’t like. I don’t know. I haven’t really been in a position to find out.’ 

She blinked a couple of times. ‘Uh, does that mean -’

‘I’ve been with other people since Kate,’ Derek interrupted, expression tight. Stiles had meant to steer them away from talking about Kate, not bring them back round to her. ‘Not many. No relationships, not dating. Just satisfying an itch. There wasn’t a lot of unnecessary touching going on.’ 

Stiles had expected to feel jealous of the people who had been with Derek before her, regardless of how pointless feeling like that was, but instead she hated how much it sounded like Derek had hated every minute of his time with them. 

‘I know you hate talking about this,’ she said quietly, ‘but I’m glad you can talk to me about it.’ 

‘You’re easy to talk to,’ Derek said, making him the first person ever to say anything like that to her. ‘You weren’t at first, when you worked out about Kate. But once you knew that...’ He shrugged. 

Stiles didn’t quite know what to say, so she hugged him instead. It seemed to be the right choice when he buried his face in her neck and squeezed her tight, not letting go. 

‘We should finish eating,’ Derek said, when he eventually loosened his hold on her. 

Stiles hummed in agreement, mouth watering when she looked at her half-full plate. ‘Although you’ll have to let me go so I can sit back down.’ 

Derek made a disgruntled noise, but he did let go of her, hands lingering on her waist as she slid off his lap. 

Grinning, she slipped back into her chair and ate the rest of her dinner, mopping up the last of the gravy with her bread. ‘Seriously, Derek,’ she sighed, collapsing back in the chair and resting her hands on her stomach, ‘That was delicious.’ 

Standing, Derek picked up their plates and took them over to stake up next to the dishwasher. ‘I’m glad you liked it.’ 

‘Derek,’ she said, struggling to stand. ‘I more than liked it. If I wasn’t completely stuffed I’d be begging you for more. Dad is going to be blown away by it. Keep bringing him delicious leftovers and you’ll be his favourite in no time.’ 

‘I don’t think it’ll be that easy, Stiles.’ 

‘Ha!’ she said, hopping up onto the counter. ‘You don’t know how easy my dad is to bribe with tasty food.’ 

‘I’m not trying to bribe your dad.’ 

‘You should. Cook a feast and he’d probably be okay with the double whammy of us being together and finding out about the existence of werewolves.’ 

Derek looked at her sharply. 

‘What?’ 

‘Are you serious about wanting to tell your dad about the existence of werewolves?’ 

‘I think so.’ She leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees, chewing her lip, thoughtfully. ‘Like, the reason I didn’t tell him before was because he’d have gone after Peter and/or Kate without really getting how that wasn’t going to work. But now.’ She shrugged. ‘I dunno. It seems like him knowing is more likely to keep him safe and alive, while he could die or worse if he doesn't know.’

The thought of something happening to him made her flinch and she felt cold all over. 

Derek enveloped her in his arms and chased away the cold fear. 

‘Do you think telling him is the best idea?’ she asked, sinking into his embrace. 

‘I don’t know that I’m the right person to ask.’

‘Why not?’ 

‘Because I’m biased and, as Alpha, I have my own agenda.’

Stiles thought about that for a second. ‘I still want to know what you think,’ she told him, pulling back so she could look him in the eye. ‘I know that as alpha you want him to know, but you’ve never tried to sway me and you’ve never tried to force me to tell him.’ 

‘Then I think it’s a good idea,’ Derek said. ‘I think it will keep him safer if he knows the dangers out there. It will help him solve crimes that otherwise make no sense. It’ll help him keep the town safe and -’ He paused and frowned. 

‘And what?’ she prompted. 

‘And I think if he understands what you’ve been through since finding out, it’ll get rid of the last of the… distance between you and him.’ 

‘You picked up on that, huh?’ It wasn’t as bad now. But there were still moments where Stiles felt as though she’d never be able to repair the damage done while she’d lied. 

Derek slid a hand into her hair. ‘He knows something happened, but he doesn’t want to push you. You know he knows something happened and you’re scared to tell him because you don’t know how he’ll react. It’s a stalemate. This will clear it.’ 

Stiles hadn’t thought about it like that and it made a surprising amount of sense. Whenever Stiles thought about what his reaction could be he either got really angry or super disappointed and both hurt her to think about. ‘He’ll probably be mad.’

‘Because you were in danger,’ Derek said gently. ‘And it’ll scare him that he didn’t know about it.’

Stiles hummed. 

‘He’ll stop being angry, if he’s even angry in the first place. He’ll just need time to process it.’ 

Stiles nodded, biting her lip. ‘What… what if he doesn’t believe me?’

Derek’s face shifted. 

‘Yeah, okay,’ she said with a small grin, lifting a hand and tracing his brow with her fingers. ‘That’s pretty convincing.’ And meant that Derek was going to tell him with her, which immediately made her feel better.

Derek leaned into her touch and the shift melted away. ‘Do you think I’d want to tell him if I thought he’d handle it badly? The local sheriff going against us would be bad.’

‘Good point.’

‘And that’s not even taking into account he’s your dad.’ 

‘What if he’s angry about us? What if he forbids me from seeing you?’ 

‘Do you think he’ll try and do that?’ Derek asked, sounding more curious than worried. 

‘No,’ she sighed. ‘But I can’t tell if that’s because I’m right or because I want to be right.’ 

‘Fairly certain it’s not because of that.’ 

‘How are you being so calm about this?’ she demanded. ‘The thought of not being able to see you...’ She shook her head and twisted her hand in his henley. ‘How are you -’

Derek shook his head and lifted her chin to kiss her. ‘Not calm,’ he murmured against her lips. ‘I wouldn’t be calm if I thought… I wouldn’t be calm.’

‘So you think I should stop obsessing about all the worst case scenarios and bite the bullet?’ 

‘I wouldn’t recommend biting any bullets,’ Derek said dryly. 

Stiles snorted. ‘But that is what you’re saying?’ 

‘I’m saying I think you’ve already decided what you’re going to do and that’s why you’ve finally asked me what I think because you know I agree with you.’ 

Stiles pulled a face. ‘Stop being so calm and reasonable about all of this.’ 

‘Would you prefer I was all angry and snarling?’ he asked, sounding perplexed. 

‘No.’ She slumped against his chest, gratified when his arms came up around her. ‘If it makes you feel any better, I know I’m not making any sense.’ 

Derek huffed in amusement.

‘So when are we going to tell him?’ Stiles asked. 

‘Aren’t I scheduled for dinner later this week?’ 

‘Yeah, you really are.’ That had come up before she’d left Derek’s the day before and she’d been forced to finally set a date for her dad and Derek to be in the same small space. It was even more worrying now that she was actually with Derek. 

‘So we tell him then,’ Derek said. 

‘Yay.’

‘Don’t sound so glum about it.’ 

Stiles gave him a small smile and kissed his shoulder. ‘Okay, so question time because while I’ve been thinking about telling dad, I’ve been wondering about this, too. If there are werewolf-friendly people in law enforcement and whatever, are there also hunters, too?’ 

‘There are some.’

‘But?’

‘But most hunters...’ He trailed off, and cocked his head. 

‘Let me guess. Their crazy makes it hard to hold down a job where they need actual evidence and can’t kill people willy-nilly.’ 

‘Willy-nilly?’ 

Stiles started laughing. ‘That sounds so wrong coming from your mouth.’ 

‘You were the one who said it first.’ 

Stiles shook her head, grinning. ‘You were the one who decided to repeat it.’ 

‘Shut up.’

‘But I’m right, yeah?’ 

Derek nodded. 

‘Go me, but ugh. Hunters.’ She rested her hands against Derek’s chest. ‘Come on, let’s go and watch a movie.’ 

Derek stepped back and lifted her off the counter. ‘What are you planning on inflicting on me this time?’ 

‘I thought this time maybe I’d let you choose the movie.’

Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘You did?’ 

Stiles started walking towards the living room. ‘Unless, of course, you’d prefer that I -’ 

‘No, definitely not.’ Derek grabbed her around the waist, making her laugh. ‘My turn.’ 

Wiggling out of his hold, Stiles went and turned on the TV and grabbed the remote. ‘You have the entirety of Netflix at your disposal.’ 

‘I already know what we’re going to watch,’ Derek said.

When she turned around she was struck by just how _right_ it felt to have Derek there. How at home he looked. So much more like a young guy in his twenties, than an alpha with so many responsibilities weighing him down. 

‘You know,’ she said, handing him the remote, ‘this is easier than I thought it would be.’ 

Derek gave her a questioning look. 

‘You know I’ve never dated anyone and I thought maybe it’d be weird, hanging out with you after the epic kissing of yesterday. But it’s not. It’s kinda the same, but with lots of kissing.’

Derek’s brow furrowed, like he didn’t quite know what to say, but he held out his hand and when she took it, he linked their fingers together and gave her an encouraging pull towards him, that didn’t actually move her. 

Kneeling on the edge of the sofa, she collapsed against his side, still holding his hand. His other arm went around her waist and she could feel him resting the remote on her hip.

Stiles rested her cheek against his henley, pressing her nose to it and breathing deeply. By the time she turned her attention back to the TV, Derek had his choice up on the screen. ‘ _Empire Records_?’

‘As I recall you said some rather disparaging things about it a while back.’ 

Pleased that Derek had remembered that conversation, she bit back a smile. ‘And you’re going to prove me wrong?’ 

‘I’m going to prove you wrong,’ Derek agreed. 

‘Well, this should be interesting, for sure,’ she said. ‘I can’t wait.’ 

Derek’s thumb hovered over the play button and Stiles looked up at him. ‘Something wrong?’ 

Derek shook his head. 

‘But..?’ 

‘There was something else I wanted to talk to you about,’ he said slowly.

‘Uh, okay.’

Derek didn’t say anything more and Stiles started to feel uneasy. ‘Ummmm, Derek..?’ 

‘The time I drove you up to the house to speak to Leah, you were talking about the bite.’ 

‘Oh.’ The tension drained out of her and she snuggled further into his side. ‘That.’ 

‘Yeah. That.’ 

‘I don’t know what else you want me to say about it,’ she admitted. ‘I thought I was quite clear.’ 

‘The idea of the bite terrifies you.’ 

Now she understood. ‘Not as much as dying before I’m seventeen, Derek. Or when I’m seventeen. I’d like to get some actual living under my belt before snuffing it. I don’t want to leave my dad. You. Scott. The few friends I’ve made since finding out about the existence of werewolves. If having the bite means I get to do that, I’m cool with it.’ 

‘You’ve thought about this a lot,’ Derek said, sounding relieved.

‘Kinda hard not to, considering everything.’

Derek grunted in agreement. 

‘And when I talk about near-death experiences, I don’t just mean supernaturally induced ones. I mean the boringly mundane, too.’

Derek’s arm tightened around her. ‘Please stop talking about you dying,’ he murmured into her hair. 

She sucked in a breath. ‘I didn’t - sorry. I should have said that better.’ She snuggled closer to him, letting out a muffled shriek when Derek lifted her and deposited her in his lap with a self-satisfied grunt. Stiles looped an arm around his neck and kissed the hinge of his jaw before resting her head on his shoulder. ‘But I won’t die, so it’s okay.’

‘The bite isn’t a guarantee,’ Derek said. ‘It can be rejected.’

‘I know. I’ve been reading your library. That’s why it’d be a last ditch attempt. But I have no plans to do that to you or my dad. This is a just in case, so if anything did happen, you already have my permission.’ She kissed the underside of his jaw. ‘I thought the permission thing would be a big deal.’

‘It is,’ Derek agreed quietly. ‘Thank you for thinking of it. But I’ll do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you.’ 

‘I know that,’ she assured him. She nudged his hand. ‘Now, are we watching this movie, or what?’ 

‘Well, we can’t miss Rex Manning Day.’

Stiles scrunched up her nose. ‘Wait, what now?’ 

Starting the movie, Derek grinned at her. ‘Don’t worry. It’ll all make perfect sense in a couple of hours.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some domesticity for you all before the plot kicks in for a little while :-)
> 
> The next chapter should be up some time in the next few days, but it might not be until after the weekend because I'm going to Wolfsbane 3, so it very much depends on if it's ready before or after that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek pulled his sunglasses out from his t-shirt and slipped them on, flashing her a shiteating grin. 
> 
> ‘Oh my god,’ she groaned, trying to ignore how ridiculously attractive he was when he was being kind of a dick. ‘Go away and stop it, you giant goober.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Megan and Rowandre for the beta-ing. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Settling into study hall, Stiles pulled her books out of her bag and had just opened them when Isaac Lahey of all people dropped into the seat next to her. 

Usually Isaac tried to fade into the background and normally almost hunched in on himself, trying to appear smaller than he was. Now, though, he wasn't trying to hide and he was standing - well, sitting - taller. 

It was weird. 

And he was in Lydia’s seat. 

‘Uh, hi. Can I help you?’ 

Isaac shot her an irritated glance, but before he could look away he froze, eyes widening. Stiles was about to ask what was wrong, when he leaned in close and sniffed at her. 

Rearing backwards, Stiles held her hands out in front of her, heart speeding up. ‘What the hell, Lahey? Back the hell up. Personal space, asshole.’ 

Isaac didn’t seem all that concerned, but he did settle back in his seat. ‘Why do you smell familiar?’ he demanded. 

Still feeling wary, Stiles blinked. ‘Excuse me?’ 

Isaac cocked his head, looking thoughtful. ‘It’s Derek. You smell like Derek Hale. Why?’

‘Uh, okay.’ _She_ knew why she smelled like Derek. What she wanted to know was how _Isaac_ knew that she smelt like Derek. Hell, how did Isaac even know Derek? But, really, there was only one way she could think of. Keeping an eye on Isaac, she pulled out her phone. 

‘But why -’

‘No, seriously, I heard you. Just, give me a sec.’ She held up a hand to stop Isaac from talking as she typed out a new text message, ignoring his confused expression. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Why is Isaac Lahey sitting next to me, all up in my face, telling me I smell like you_

Of all the things she’d expected to text Derek about now they were together, that hadn’t exactly been on the list. 

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Shit. He’s there? I told him to stay home from school_

Stiles sucked in a breath. It was one thing to know that Derek was thinking about biting new wolves, but it was something else to know that he had already bitten someone. 

And that he hadn’t even told her. 

She took another breath. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Well, that didn’t work_

Stiles looked up at Isaac who was watching her, his head cocked. ‘What are you doing?’ 

‘Talking to your illustrious leader,’ she muttered. 

Isaac made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. 

‘I take it he hasn’t yet told you who else is in the know?’ she said, willing Derek to type whatever he was saying faster.

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Can you meet me outside with Isaac in ten minutes_

‘Wait. Are you a werewolf?’ 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Sure_

Stiles snorted. ‘Me? Not likely. Also, would you like to say it any louder so everyone can hear? Maybe put out a school bulletin for anyone who missed it?’ 

Isaac glanced around. ‘No-one’s listening.’

‘That you know of,’ she corrected. ‘Come on.’ She stood up and waved her hands at Isaac. ‘We need to get you out of here before you accidentally rip out someone’s throat.’

Isaac’s eyes widened. ‘Could that really happen? I thought Derek was exaggerating.’

Stiles cocked an eyebrow. ‘First off, Derek’s not really prone to exaggeration, so the next time your Alpha tells you something, maybe try listening to him.’

Isaac nodded like she was imparting some great wisdom. It was quite the novelty considering how Scott and Jackson tended to act as though she was clueless in all all things werewolf and ignored most of her advice. 

‘And second of all, you thought a warning about _ripping out people’s throats_ was something you wanted to ignore? Really? You didn’t think through how badly that could have ended?’’

‘I told you,’ Isaac whined. ‘I didn’t think he was serious.’

‘Do you want to find out how serious he is?’ 

Isaac shook his head. ‘Not now, no.’

‘Good. Now, come on.’ She gestured for him to stand. ‘We have to get out of here before a well-meaning teacher turns up and wants to know where we’re going. And don’t forget your bag.’ 

‘You’re not taking yours?’ Isaac asked, although he still picked up his bag and slipped it over his shoulder.

‘That’s because I’m coming back to class. You’re not. You’re suddenly very, very ill. An extreme case of dumbitis.’ It wasn’t her best, but she was still feeling thrown off balance. ‘Very tragic. Could be terminal.’

Isaac stared at her blankly and Stiles rolled her eyes. 

Ushering Isaac out into the hall Stiles kept a good distance between them. It wasn’t that she doubted Derek’s choice, but the surprise scenting had knocked her off-balance. Down the other end of the corridor Stiles saw Jackson digging about in his locker and for the first time in history was relieved to see him. ‘Jackson, get up here,’ she hissed. 

When he glanced in her direction he closed his locker and to her eternal surprise Jackson didn’t bitch as he joined them. He just looked between her and Isaac, brow scrunched up. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Isaac here has joined your rather select little gang,’ Stiles told him, noting how he didn’t seem all that surprised, despite the raised eyebrows. ‘He also decided to come into school against orders.’ 

Jackson rolled his eyes. ‘I assume Derek’s on his way?’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘We’re signing Isaac out sick first, though.’ 

‘Could you two maybe not talk about me as though I’m not here?’ Isaac said, with a scowl. 

‘You were the idiot who decided to come to school despite Derek telling you not to,’ Jackson said. ‘So no.’ 

Stiles didn’t know how she felt about Jackson casting around accusations of idiocy, but since it got Isaac to follow them without argument, she didn’t raise any objections. 

‘I don’t know why she’s here, though,’ Isaac muttered, more to himself than to them. ‘Or why she smells like Derek.’

Jackson frowned and gave Stiles a quick once over. 

Not wanting to give Jackson time to think about that, Stiles pushed open the door to the school office and pulled Isaac in with her. 

They got Isaac signed out with no problems and Derek was waiting for them when they got outside, leaning against the side of the Camaro and Stiles felt her stomach flop over at the sight of him. There was a pair of sunglasses tucked into the neck of his t-shirt. His arms crossed and there a scowl on his face.

The scowl softened, though, when he looked at her. ‘Are you okay?’ 

She shrugged. ‘I would have preferred not to find out by Isaac sniffing me all up close and personal.’ 

Derek glanced over at Isaac where he was standing with Jackson and growled, eyes flashing red. ‘You did what?’ 

Isaac glanced at the floor. ‘I… I didn’t mean to. The familiar scent just caught me off guard.’ 

Derek fixed him with a flat look. ‘Why do you think I told you to stay at home? What do you think would have happened if it hadn’t been my scent you picked up, but instead something that made you lose control?’ 

‘I felt fine,’ Isaac said, eyes jumping from her to Derek. 

‘Not the point,’ Derek snapped before turning his attention back to her. ‘I was going to tell you,’ he said, stepping closer. ‘Come and see you this evening.’

‘Oh.’ Just knowing that Derek had intended to tell her made her feel less jittery. 

‘I wouldn’t have left you to find out like that.’ 

‘I know. I just. I was both expecting it and not expecting it, so it wasn’t the biggest shock.’ 

Although his face was its typical grumpy-looking self, his eyes were still regarding her apprehensively. 

Stepping in close, Stiles hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on Derek’s jeans. ‘I’m not lying,’ she murmured. ‘And I believe you.’

Derek’s hands settled on her waist and when he bent his head to kiss her, she couldn’t help but kiss him back just as eagerly. 

‘Oh,’ Isaac said quietly in the background. ‘That’s why.’ 

Stiles smiled into the kiss, whining slightly when Derek ended it. 

Behind them she heard Jackson choking. ‘Holy shit. When did you two finally catch a clue?’ 

Briefly resting her forehead on Derek’s shoulder she sighed before turning around. In no universe was _Jackson_ the one she’d wanted finding out about them first. ‘A couple of days ago.’

Jackson raised his eyebrows. ‘Jesus, you were really that oblivious for that long?’

‘Shut up, Jackson,’ Derek sighed. 

With a roll of his eyes, Jackson held up his hands. ‘Fine. Whatever. I’m going back to class. I have to find Danny and Lydia.’ He glanced between Derek and Stiles. ‘Money has to change hands.’

‘Money?’ Stiles repeated with a frown before realisation dawned. ‘Oh my god. Were you all _betting_ on when we’d get together? For real?’ 

Jackson smirked at her. ‘Of course we were. It was just a matter of when.’

Stiles spluttered indignantly, although she was definitely curious to find out who had won. 

‘Although would it have killed you to have hung on until your birthday?’

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ Stiles said, infusing her tone with as much sarcasm as possible. ‘Did we inconvenience you? How horribly inconsiderate of us.’ 

Jackson’s face turned pinched and bitchy, but before he could say anything, Derek interrupted, sounding impatient. ‘Jackson, class, now.’ 

‘Thanks for the escort,’ Stiles called to his retreating back. ‘And whatever you do, let me tell Scott.’ 

Jackson waved his hand in either acknowledgement or dismissal. She really couldn’t say which. The potential for it all ending in disaster was maybe at 50/50.

‘Huh.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Are Jackson and I starting to not hate each other? Because I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of crazy to enter my life.’ 

Derek huffed in amusement. ‘I don’t think there’s any danger of that happening.’

‘Why?’

‘Because you were far too delighted that he lost the bet.’

‘Damn skippy I was,’ she said, poking Derek’s chest. ‘Where you not? Because, Derek, they were betting on _us_!’ 

‘Uh, guys,’ Isaac said, sounding nervous. ‘I don’t mean to interrupt, but -’

Derek nodded. ‘Yeah, we need to get going.’ He rubbed his cheek briefly against Stiles’ before turning to Isaac. ‘Get in the car.’ 

‘We, uh, we can’t go back to mine,’ Isaac said, gripping his bag tightly. ‘My dad came home.’ 

Derek’s entire demeanor softened and his expression turned worried. ‘I thought he was still working?’ 

Isaac shrugged. ‘He was supposed to be.’

‘Are you okay?’ 

Isaac glanced at her nervously before answering. ‘I thought school would be easier to handle than, uh, well, you know.’ 

Derek apparently did know, his expression turning dark. ‘Then we’ll go somewhere else.’ 

Isaac shot him a grateful smile and scrambled round to the other side of the car without question and got in. 

When the Camaro door slammed shut, Stiles shook her head. ‘Wow. That was weird.’

Derek shot her a quizzical look. 

‘The way he obeyed you without question.’ 

‘That’s how it’s supposed to be.’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘Blind obedience?’

‘You know that’s not what I meant,’ he huffed. 

‘Yeah, okay. I know that,’ she agreed. 

Derek reached for her hand and linked their fingers together. ‘Are you sure you’re okay?’ 

‘When did you bite him?’ she asked quietly, turning around to check Isaac was definitely in the Camaro. 

‘Last night.’

‘After you left mine?’ 

Derek nodded. ‘It wasn’t planned for then. He called me as I was driving back to the house.’ 

‘Oh. Okay.’ 

‘If it bothers you -’

Stiles waved him off. ‘I told you, I’m okay with other people wanting the bite. I just.’ She huffed. ‘I didn’t like the idea of you spending the evening with me knowing that you were going to do that after.’

Cupping her cheek, Derek held her gaze. ‘I didn’t know.’

‘I got that.’ She turned and kissed the heel of his hand. ‘How did you find him? I know Isaac wasn’t wandering around the mall, waiting for you to recruit him.’ 

Hand dropping from her face, Derek shot her a surprised look. 

‘Not stupid over here, you know. I knew you weren’t there just because. It makes sense that you were there looking for potential bitees. Or that you were pretending to go and and look for bitees and the mall was as good a place as any.’

‘How -’

‘Because I know you, you idiot. And it didn’t take all that long to work out once I was thinking about it. Now come on, where did you find Isaac?’ 

‘Jackson.’

‘Huh?’ Of all the possibilities she’d considered, that certainly hadn’t been one. 

‘Jackson only lives a few doors down from Isaac.’ 

‘I… had never quite realised that.’ She glanced in the car, but Isaac didn’t seem all that interested in what they were talking about. She could see him playing music on his phone, earbuds in his ears. ‘My dad. He sometimes asked me questions about Isaac. He never said, but the questions he asked.’ She shrugged. ‘Well, it wasn’t hard to guess why.’ 

‘Jackson thought the bite might help him.’

‘Jackson actually thought about someone other than himself for that long?’ Stiles honestly couldn’t have been more surprised if Derek had said Chris Argent himself had been the one to suggest it. ‘Is he ill?’

Derek leveled a look of pure exasperation at her and she gave him an unrepentant shrug. It wasn’t her fault that it was a genuine surprise when Jackson wasn’t always a self-centered douchebag. 

‘Anyway,’ she said, ‘you need to go before someone wonders who the hot guy with the Camaro is and why he’s spiriting Isaac away.’ 

‘And maybe why you’re kissing him?’ Derek asked wryly.

Stiles grinned at him. ‘Nope. Pretty sure they’ll know _exactly_ why I’m kissing you.’ Pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth, she stepped away. ‘Now go.’ 

Derek pulled his sunglasses out from his t-shirt and slipped them on, flashing her a shiteating grin. 

‘Oh my god,’ she groaned, trying to ignore how ridiculously attractive he was when he was being kind of a dick. ‘Go away and stop it, you giant goober.’ 

Teeth still showing, Derek climbed into the Camaro. ‘I’ll call you later,’ he promised before closing the door. 

Shaking her head, Stiles walked back into school and got to study hall just in time for class to end and grab her stuff. 

Lydia must have turned up sometime after Stiles had whisked Isaac away, and she raised an eyebrow at Stiles in question. 

‘Lycan emergency,’ Stiles said, shouldering her bag. 

Lydia sighed. ‘Was it Scott or Jackson?’ 

‘Isaac Lahey.’

Lydia’s mouth dropped open in pure surprise, before she caught herself and schooled her face into something more controlled. 

‘That was pretty much my reaction,’ Stiles said, walking out with her. ‘Definitely not what I was expecting to find out today.’ 

‘Derek bit him?’ she asked, voice brittle.

Stiles’ eyes widened. ‘Shit, what the fuck was I thinking? I just kinda threw that out there like it was nothing. Sorry, Lydia.’ 

Lydia gave her a wane smile. ‘I’m fine, Stiles. Relax.’ 

‘And now once more with feeling.’

Lydia took a deep breath. ‘I knew this was going to happen.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Me too. Doesn’t mean it wasn’t a shock when I realised Isaac had got the claw and fang makeover.’

‘Derek didn’t tell you?’ 

‘It happened rather suddenly. He was going to tell me tonight.’ 

‘When you say it happened suddenly?’ 

‘I haven’t got the whole story yet, but as far as I can tell, Derek and Isaac have been talking about it for a while and last night Isaac decided it was what he wanted.’

‘And you’re okay with it?’ 

‘About as okay with something that terrifies me as I can be.’ 

Glaring at a couple of freshman who scrambled to get out of her way, Lydia said, ‘Does Derek know it scares you?’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah, he does. But it’s something that has to happen and he’s doing his best to do it right, so I’m trying to be all “supportive girlfriend” about it -’

‘Girlfriend?’ Lydia interrupted, slowing Stiles with a hand on her arm. ‘Did you just say girlfriend?’ 

‘Oh, yeah.’ Stiles bit her lip as she smiled. ‘That kinda happened.’

‘When did it happen?’ Lydia demanded. ‘And why didn’t you tell me immediately?’ 

‘Why? Trying to work out if you’ve won the pool or not?’ Lydia’s grip on her arm tightened and Stiles grinned. ‘Thought I didn’t know about it, didn’t you?’ 

‘I’m going to kill Jackson.’ 

‘How are you so sure it was Jackson who told me?’

‘Because neither Danny or Allison would.’

Her mouth dropped open. ‘ _Allison_? Seriously? Like, I exhibit no surprise that Danny was in on it, but _Allison_? I feel so betrayed.’

‘Well, she was the one who noticed first,’ Lydia said, laughing when Stiles tripped over her feet and careened off the lockers before righting herself. 

‘She what?’ Stiles asked, hurrying to catch up with Lydia. 

‘Well, if anyone is going to notice your attention waning from Scott, it was going to be Scott’s girlfriend. And she not only noticed your attention waning, but also where it was being redirected.’ 

Stiles froze just outside her AP English class, because how had _everyone else_ realised way before she had? It was getting beyond embarrassing. She was supposed to be the one who noticed things. ‘Whoa.’ 

Lydia rolled her eyes, and gave her a push towards the open door. ‘Go on. You can be stunned by this revelation later on.’ 

‘Fairly certain I’m going to be stunned by this for a while,’ she said faintly. 

‘Are you going to tell Scott?’

‘Yes.’

‘About Isaac getting the bite or you and Derek hooking up?’

‘We aren’t hooking up,’ Stiles said, not needing any more rumours about her circulating. Especially not ones that could get Derek into serious trouble. 

‘Dating, then,’ Lydia corrected.

‘And yes. To both. I’m telling him both. At lunch, as long as I don’t chicken out.’ 

‘I’ll keep Allison away,’ Lydia said. ‘It’ll probably be easier without her there to distract Scott.’

‘Would you? That would be ridiculously helpful.’ If Allison was there, Stiles could probably tell Scott she was dating Finstock and Harris at the same time and he’d just nod vaguely while staring into Allison’s eyes. ‘You’re the most amazing ever, Lydia.’

Lydia flicked her hair. ‘And don’t you forget it.’ 

‘Never,’ Stiles promised, hurrying into the classroom with a quick wave to Lydia when she saw the teacher hurrying down the corridor. 

When the class finished, Stiles grabbed lunch and found Scott sitting at one of the tables outside, food in front of him. There was no Allison and Stiles offered a silent thanks to Lydia. 

‘Hey,’ she said, dropping onto the bench next to him. 

Scott’s eyes lit up and he smiled at her. ‘Hi.’

Unable to eat anything yet, Stiles pushed her tray towards the middle of the table. ‘So, I need to tell you something.’

‘Okay.’

‘Right, well.’ She took a breath. ‘The thing is, Derek and I? We’re dating.’ 

She braced for the inevitable explosion, but Scott kept eating his burger like she hadn’t just dropped a bombshell. 

‘As in we’re together,’ she clarified. ‘With lots of epic smooching.’ 

Scott grimaced, so he was listening, but other than that, he didn’t react. 

Stiles cocked her head in confusion. ‘Uh, okay. Honestly, I was expecting you to have more to say than that. Derek’s not exactly your favourite person.’ 

‘Well, I’m pissed that you’re only just telling me now, but it’s not like I haven’t known for a while.’

‘I… what?’ 

‘Neither of you is exactly subtle, Stiles.’ 

While Stiles would normally take issue with Scott commenting about her subtlety, or lack thereof, right then it didn’t seem like the most important part of what he’d said. ‘Scott,’ she said slowly. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about. Derek and I only got together three days ago.’ 

‘Jesus, Stiles,’ Scott said, frustration clear on his face. ‘Don’t lie to me.’

‘I’m not!’

His face went slack with shock. ‘Really?’

Stiles nodded. ‘When did you start thinking we were together?’

‘After we argued up at the house.’ 

Stiles nearly choked on her soda because Scott had thought she and Derek had got together nearly a _month_ earlier than they had. ‘How… why..?’ Needing something to help her through whatever Scott was about to say, Stiles pulled her plate towards her and grabbed some fries, shoving them in her mouth. They weren’t as good as curly fries, but they’d do in a pinch. 

‘You were so adamant that Derek wasn’t threatening you that I started thinking about other reasons you could always be up there.’ 

‘And of all the possibilities open to you, you decided that us dating was the most logical explanation?’ 

‘The list wasn’t exactly long, Stiles. And seeing as how you _are_ now dating, and his scent has been all over you for weeks, I don’t think it was such a stretch, do you?’ 

‘Oh.’ There wasn’t really a good answer to that. When Derek had told her that his scent had been on her for a while, she’d assumed that Scott hadn't noticed, when really he’d been trying desperately hard not to notice. 

‘Exactly,’ Scott said. ‘Plus, he called you just to talk when you couldn’t make it to the pack meeting and he was waiting with you on the field when we were going to talk and then he was with you when Leah sent me to get him. It made sense and I was hurt that you didn’t tell me, but I got why. It’s Derek.’ He scowled. ‘And we’re not exactly getting along. I just thought that you’d tell me when you were ready. I didn’t think I’d get it before you did.’

Stiles knocked her knee against his. ‘Well, congrats, buddy. You did. I totally didn’t realise I was falling head over heels for him or that he was totally into me.’ 

Scott looked torn between being amused and slightly ill. ‘That’s...’

‘Yeah,’ Stiles agreed, grabbing her burger and biting into it now her appetite had returned. ‘Believe me, I know.’ 

‘I thought it was weird when you said your dad knew about you and Derek.’

Stiles frowned. ‘When did I say that?’ 

‘When Leah sent me to get Derek. I asked if your dad knew and you said yes.’ 

‘I didn’t say dad knew about us. I said he didn’t know _yet_ and I wasn’t even talking about Derek and I being together. I was talking about the werewolf thing, because I didn’t even know me and Derek could even _be_ a thing back then.’ 

‘So, he doesn’t know about the werewolf thing?’ 

Washing the burger down with some soda, she shook her head. ‘Not yet. I’m probably going to tell him soon, though.’ 

‘And what about Derek?’ 

‘Derek definitely knows about the werewolf thing.’ When Scott’s expression turned dark, she rolled her eyes. ‘We haven’t officially told him - mostly because dad’s been at work and Derek’s been busy - but we’re going to. He kinda knows already, but I promised I’d tell him if anything happened between Derek and me - and, yes, before you ask, dad called that way before I did - and Derek’s not okay with not talking to dad and reassuring him that he’s not going to strong arm me into anything.’

Scott’s eyebrows climbed. ‘He’s not?’

Stiles shook her head. While she could hardly wait to tell _someone_ how adorable Derek’s wariness around her dad was, she didn’t think Scott was really that person. 

‘I wouldn’t have expected that,’ he admitted. 

Stiles shrugged. ‘So, you’re okay with it?’ 

Scott grimaced again and her heart sank a little. 

‘I’m not… happy about it. I don’t get it. But I also get that I don’t get to tell you who you can and can’t date. So I’m not going to be a dick about it.’ 

Which was honestly more than Stiles had been hoping for. Though, if she had to guess, she’d say that a lot of his acceptance was probably Allison induced. Especially if she’d guessed what was happening before anyone else. 

‘Well, I’m going to try and not be a dick about it,’ he amended. ‘But, uh, maybe don’t go into too many details around me.’ 

‘Yeah. No, shit.’ 

‘So,’ Jackson said, swinging a leg over the bench and sitting down next to Stiles, making her jump slightly. ‘Have you told him about Isaac yet?’ 

Scott’s relaxed posture disappeared immediately and he sat up straight and alert. 

‘Jesus, Jackson.’ Stiles slumped forward with a groan. ‘I was telling him about me and Derek.’ 

‘Why? Everyone already know about you two, even if you didn’t. I thought you were going to tell him about Isaac.’ 

‘Thanks, Jackson. I got that.’

‘Isaac,’ Scott said, glancing between the both of them with a frown ‘Do you mean Isaac Lahey from lacrosse? What about him?’ 

Before Stiles could even think of a way to either kill Jackson or distract Scott, Jackson said, ‘Derek bit him,’ like it was no big deal and Scott wasn’t likely to lose his shit over it. 

‘Derek did what?’ Scott yelled, eyes flashing gold and getting half out of his seat. He looked moments away from tearing off and demanding answers from Derek. Both Jackson and Stiles reached over the table and grabbed an arm each, Jackson giving him a good yank to make him sit again. 

‘Calm the hell down,’ Jackson snapped. ‘It’s not like he forced it onto Isaac.’ 

Scott pulled his hands free and glared hotly at both of them. ‘You two might not think the bite is a big deal, but -’

‘Hey,’ she snapped. ‘You don’t get to tell me what I think about the bite.’ Especially not when she was trying so hard to not freak out about it when talking to Derek.

‘Then why -’

‘Because I don’t get to decide what is and isn’t right for other people,’ she told him. 

‘They don’t know what they’re getting into.’ 

‘He tells them,’ Stiles said. ‘He promised me that he’d tell them the good and the bad. Zero sugar-coating.’

Scott snorted derisively. ‘Because we trust Derek with that.’ 

‘I do.’

‘Stiles -’

‘He promised me and I believe him,’ she said firmly. 

‘Of course you do,’ Scott said bitterly. 

‘To Derek, the bite is a gift. He’s not going to trick anyone into having it. He wants people who thinks it’s as awesome as he does. He’s not going to choose people who will hate it or think of it as a burden.’ 

‘They won’t know that until they’ve been bitten,’ Scott insisted, stubborn as always. 

‘According to you,’ Jackson interjected. 

‘Says the guy who hated it so much he went omega and tried to run away,’ Scott snapped. 

Jackson went very pale and swallowed hard. ‘Don’t talk about shit you don’t understand, McCall. One had absolutely nothing to do with the other.’ 

‘So you ran away because you liked being a werewolf so much.’

‘Shut the fuck up, McCall,’ snarled Jackson. ‘You hate what you are and you’ve decided that everyone else has to feel the same way.’ 

Stiles sat back, unsure exactly what so do. Part of her wanted to back Scott up like she always did when it involved Jackson, but it was hard to when, for once, he was actually making a surprising amount of sense. 

Neither of them had shifted yet, but honestly it looked like it was only moments away from happening and that would be a bad, terrible thing. 

‘Will the pair of you simmer the fuck down,’ Stiles hissed, deciding to yell at both of them. ‘This isn’t the time nor the place for you two to have an all-out brawl over something so stupid.’ 

To her eternal surprise it was Jackson who backed down first. ‘Whatever. McCall needs to stop getting his panties in a twist when people make decisions he doesn’t agree with.’ 

Stiles groaned, but before she needed to find a way to calm Scott, Allison was resting a calming hand on his shoulder. ‘Hey, are you alright?’ 

‘No, I’m not. Derek bit Isaac -’

Allison’s expression quickly morphed from worry to shock. ‘He did what?’ 

‘- and these two are fine with it.’ 

She looked from Jackson to Stiles. ‘You are?’ 

‘That’s not what I said,’ Stiles protested at the exact same time Jackson said, ‘Yes.’ 

Stiles whipped around to stare at Jackson. ‘You are?’ 

Jackson shrugged. ‘I think Lahey is able to make his own decisions and, like Stiles said, Derek wouldn’t bite someone unless he was sure they wanted it.’ 

‘What about you, Stiles?’ Scott demanded. ‘Are you okay with it?’ 

‘Not really, no. But I think that I can’t use my own hang-ups like that.’

‘Is that what Derek told you to make you think him biting someone is okay?’ 

‘So what you’re saying is that because I don’t agree with you, I’ve been brainwashed?’ Stiles demanded. ‘For real? What I’m getting from that is that you’d be okay with me mindlessly agreeing with you, but me making my own decisions is a problem for you.’ 

‘That’s not what I said,’ Scott snapped. ‘God, I can’t talk to you when you’re like this.’ He stood angrily and stomped off. 

Allison hurried after him and Stiles was hit with the thought of whether Derek had told the Argents about Isaac, or not. If Allison mentioned it to her parents and they didn’t know, things could go south quickly. But, at the same time, if they knew Derek was looking to create new pack members, they wouldn’t care that it was the choice of the bitee and they’d be trying to stop Derek with extreme prejudice. 

‘Shit, what if he goes after Derek?’ Stiles muttered to herself. ‘Look after my stuff,’ she said to Jackson before running after Allison, leaving Jackson spluttering behind her. 

When she finally caught up with Allison, Scott was nowhere to be seen and for a moment she worried that Scott had taken off, until Allison pointed at the bathroom door. 

‘Look,’ she said before Allison could speak. ‘I know you and Scott aren’t happy with Derek, but before you yell at him, maybe you should talk to Isaac. See what he thinks.’ 

‘Isaac doesn’t know what it’s like being a werewolf.’ 

‘And you do?’ 

‘Maybe not, but Scott does.’

‘No, Scott knows what it’s like to be forced into this thing he never wanted. Isaac chose it. You, we, may not like it, but so what?’

Allison frowned and tucked her hair behind her ear. ‘But how much choice did he have?’ 

Stiles shrugged. ‘Derek said he told him the pros and cons.’

‘From what I hear, you’re not as impartial on the Derek front as you were -’

‘Me dating Derek has nothing to do with this,’ Stiles cut in firmly. ‘And apparently you out of everyone knows how long this has been on the cards, so don’t pretend that it’s why I trust him. But if it’s bothering you, ask him what his pitch is.’ 

Allison nodded. ‘You’re right. I shouldn’t have insinuated that.’ She grinned. ‘But you finally caught a clue?’

‘Stop being smug,’ Stiles told her, grinning back before they turned serious again. ‘And whatever you do, don’t let Scott go and do anything dumb. He’ll just wind up Isaac if he goes looking for Derek and we have… guests, and that would be bad.’

‘Yeah, I know, Stiles. Don’t worry. But you get why Scott’s angry?’ 

‘Of course I do. I was there from the beginning, you know. I’m no fan of the bite, Allison. But this was always going to happen.’ 

‘And that doesn’t bother you at all?’ 

At this rate she’d do well to create a bullet point list of all the reasons she hated the bite, but was okay with someone else choosing to have it, because _everyone_ kept asking her about it. 

‘Look, it’s not like Derek is going to bite me. Or you or Danny if you don’t want it. He’s not forcing it on people and I think that’s the main thing. So talk to Isaac and see if you agree with me.’ 

‘I will,’ Allison said. She glanced at the door. ‘We will.’ 

‘Cool. Now I need to go and grab my stuff and get to class. I’ll see you later.’ 

Leaving Allison to deal with Scott, Stiles made her way back to the table and was surprised to see Jackson was still there. 

His bag was thrown over his shoulder and he was looking increasingly impatient. ‘And?’ 

She shrugged. ‘I think Allison will stop him doing anything dumb.’ 

‘Can anyone really stop Scott from doing anything dumb?’ 

‘Shut up, Jackson,’ she muttered, throwing her bag over her shoulder. 

‘You know I’m right, Stiles,’ Jackson called after her as she walked off to class. 

Texting during Chemistry was a risky idea. If Harris got even a notion that she was on her phone, it would be confiscated and she’d have detention for the next decade. Warning Derek about Scott seemed worth the risk, though. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Scott knows_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_About?_

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Isaac_

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_(And us)_

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Not my fault._

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_You should have told Jackson to keep his mouth shut_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_JFC_

Stiles was so startled that she had to quickly turn her laugh into a completely unconvincing cough.

By the time Harris stopped glaring at her, there were three more texts from Derek. 

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_I’m going to kill him_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_How badly did Scott take it?_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Isaac, I mean_

She was about to text back when another one from Derek arrived. 

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Are he and Allison racing up here to kill me?_

Stiles winced because he wasn’t wrong that both Scott and Allison were angry with him. Although Allison seemed to be thinking it through, which was encouraging. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_If my bff and his gf were on their way to kill you, it’d warrant at least a phone call_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_How reassuring_

Stiles bit back a smile because she could just _see_ the roll of his eyes and _hear_ his dry sarcasm. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Also, Scott might have been a giant ass to Jackson about the omega thing while we were arguing about the bite_

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Jackson and I might have been arguing on the same side_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_That must have been confusing for you_

Stiles stuck her tongue out at the phone, wishing she was in any other class and could risk taking a selfie and sending it to Derek. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_You have no idea_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_How was Scott about us?_

Stiles wondered what Derek and Isaac were doing if it meant that Derek could keep texting her. Not that she was complaining. It felt good, being able to share it all with him. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_Shockingly okay_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_???_

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_He might have been under the impression that we’ve been together since me and him had that epic argument up at the house_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Well, shit_

Luckily for her the bell went just as she burst out laughing, covering most of it, and she got to escape before Harris could question her about it. Slipping her phone in her back pocket, she hurried to her next class. 

Settling into her seat next to Danny, she pulled out her phone to see she had a couple more texts waiting for her. 

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Taking Isaac deep into the preserve, so won’t be able to text you for the next couple of hours_

_From: Obi-Wolf Kenobi_  
_To: Me_  
_Will let you know if I can come round later. But will call you_

Danny was grinning as she pocketed her phone. ‘Judging by how dopey you look, Derek, I’m guessing.’

‘I’m not talking to you,’ Stiles said, opening her bag and pulling out her textbook. ‘You were betting on me.’

Danny laughed under his breath. ‘Aren’t you even a little bit curious to know who won?’ 

‘Nope.’

‘Why not?’

Stiles shot him a pitying look. ‘Because I already know.’ 

‘You do?’ 

‘Yep,’ she said, popping the ‘p’.

‘So who was it, then?’ 

‘Allison.’ 

Danny’s mouth dropped open and Stiles didn’t think she’d ever seen him look so surprised. Not even when she’d told him about the existence of werewolves. 

‘How the hell did you work that out?’ 

‘Wouldn’t you like to know,’ Stiles said smugly, refusing to tell him all lesson, no matter how many times he asked.

After class she escaped into the crowded corridors, Danny calling after her, and she laughed all the way to where she was meeting up with Lydia to fill her in on how Scott had reacted. 

Danny would probably find them later at Lydia’s house and if Stiles was feeling really generous, she might tell them how she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pack starts to expand :-)
> 
> I don't quite know when the next chapter will be posted, because it's only about half written. Hopefully, though, it won't be too long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time dad reappeared, Stiles was holding a fresh mug of coffee out for him. 
> 
> He paused by the table and looked from her to the coffee and back again. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. ‘What have you done now?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's been a month since the last update. This chapter started out being difficult and then kinda exploded. Hopefully the fact that it's nearly 10k long will make up for the wait. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for your awesomely kind comments. They totally make my day, you don't even know. I keep meaning to reply to them, but then I'm usually working on the fic and I reckon you'd all like the next chapter more. 
> 
> This chapter is totally indebted to Cupidsbow. She helped me SO MUCH on this chapter. Words can't describe how much I appreciate it. 
> 
> Also huge thanks to Megan for reading it through, and not only making some excellent suggestions, but also catching some of my grammatical errors. 
> 
> Any that remain, are all mine.

Stiles was checking on the pie in the oven - despite Derek warning her not to let any of the heat out - when she heard the front door open and the sounds of dad taking off his jacket. She’d been so distracted by wondering how badly a dinner between her dad and Derek could go; even if Derek was taking her advice and cooking up a storm - that she hadn’t heard the cruiser pulling into the driveway. 

There was no backing out now. 

Dad appeared in the kitchen, sniffing appreciatively. ‘When you said Derek was coming around for dinner, I was expecting takeout.’ 

‘Chicken, leek and mushroom pie is _so_ much better,’ Stiles told him, stomach grumbling. ‘Trust me.’ 

‘There is no way you made that,’ he said, unclasping the buckle on his holster. 

‘No,’ she agreed. ‘I totally didn’t. It was all Derek. Now go and get changed.’

‘Speaking of, where is Derek?’ dad asked, looking around the room with a frown. ‘I was expecting him to already be here.’

‘Yes. Well, no. I mean, he’s been here. Hence the pie, but he got called away. He thought he’d be back before you, so he shouldn’t be long.’ 

Dad hummed and went to get changed without any comment. 

Stiles checked her phone, hoping for either a text message or missed call from Derek, but there was neither. She wasn’t worried, exactly, but he’d been called away by a phone call nearly an hour ago and all Derek had told her was that a potential beta had some questions for him. He’d also said that it shouldn’t take too long, and she’d expected him back way before dad’s shift ended. 

But it did give her the opportunity to talk to dad alone and there were a few things she’d prefer to clear up without Derek being there. 

By the time dad reappeared, Stiles was holding a fresh mug of coffee out for him. 

He paused by the table and looked from her to the coffee and back again. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. ‘What have you done now?’ 

‘Nothing!’ Apart from start dating an alpha werewolf who was six years older than her, there was absolutely nothing to tell. ‘What makes you think that I’ve done anything?’ 

‘The delicious-smelling food I can excuse because we’re having dinner, but the freshly made coffee?’

She winced. ‘Too much?’ 

‘Just a bit,’ dad said dryly. ‘Now give that here. Something tells me I’m going to need it.’

‘I just need to talk to you about something,’ she said, handing him the coffee. 

‘Oh boy. This is a big one, isn’t it?’ he said with a groan. 

‘I don’t know what you could possibly mean.’

He settled back against the worktop. ‘Did something happen at school?’

‘Nope,’ she said, opening the fridge and getting out the lemonade and pouring a glass for herself. ‘Totally not school related.’

‘Okay,’ dad said. ‘Hit me. I have my coffee. I’m about as prepared as I’m going to be.’

Stiles nodded. ‘So you remember how there was that thing that you said one day I’d be telling you and I was all, pffff, scoff, please, as if, and you gave me that look of parental wisdom that said I know not of what I spoke?’ She took a breath. ‘Well, I kinda need to tell you that thing.’ 

Dad put his coffee down on the side. ‘That thing being how you’d never date Derek Hale?’

‘Yeah.’ She rubbed the back of her neck. ‘Uh, apparently I was wrong about that. So very wrong about that. I’m in _awe_ of how wrong I was.’

‘And that’s why he’s finally coming around for dinner?’

‘It’s more that he was always coming around for dinner, but we got together in the mean time.’ 

‘Stiles -’

‘No, but really, how did I not know?’ It had been bugging her for days, now. ‘How did you know - how did _everyone_ seem to know - before I did? I can’t stop thinking about it.’ She gave herself a shake. ‘But you’re probably more interested in the fact that you totally called it and not my internal machinations about it.’ 

‘How did you realise?’ 

‘I was up at the house and Leah -’ She paused. ‘’You remember Leah?’ When dad nodded, she kept on talking. ‘Well, she was there, and she said something - I can’t remember what -’ If dad heard the lie, he didn’t call her on it ‘- and it was like being hit up by a train of feels. How much he’s been there for me; how much I’ve _wanted_ him there, more than anyone else; how much I want to be there for him; how much he _gets_ me, even when he finds me baffling; how he makes me laugh; how much I like making him laugh. I just. Everything, dad. It made me think of everything.’ Twisting her fingers, she stared down at the table. ‘How can I feel this much about one person and not realise it?’ 

‘Feelings can be tricky things -’

‘I’m not questioning how I feel about him, dad,’ Stiles interrupted. ‘I’m wondering how I can feel like, like _this_ and not know. How could I not know?’

‘As I was saying, feelings are tricky things. They can creep upon us without us realising.’ 

‘I don’t like that answer.’

‘Well, luckily for you I have a better one.’ Pushing to his feet, he rested his hand on her shoulder. ‘Wait here. I won’t be a moment.’ 

Curious, Stiles nodded and dad disappeared into the house. She listened as he went upstairs and walked into his room. It was a few moments more - during which time she checked her texts again to see if there was any word from Derek - before he walked back down the stairs. 

When he walked into the room there was an envelope in his hand and Stiles wondered how it was going to answer questions Stiles wasn’t even sure had answers. 

‘Like I said, I’m not good at answering questions like that,’ he said, handing her the envelope. ‘So I got some help.’ 

On the envelope was her name, beautifully written in her mom’s handwriting. Tears sprang unbidden as she traced a finger along the curve of the letters.

‘Your mom, she wanted me to give you this on your seventeenth, but I think you need it now.’ 

‘Why my seventeenth?’ 

‘Because that’s how old she was when we met. We didn’t get together until a long while after that, but we met when she was seventeen.’ 

Stiles had never known that. But then, there were a lot of things she hadn’t had chance to know about her mom. ‘Will you stay with me while I read it?’ 

‘Of course, kiddo. Whatever you need.’ 

Slowly she picked up the envelope and opened it carefully, not wanting to damage anything. The first thing she noticed were the hand-drawn decorations all about the edge of the paper. Like Stiles did now, mom had doodled on any piece of paper set in front of her.

> Petarda

Tears sprang to her eyes and she had to stop reading so she could rub at them. It had been years since Stiles had heard anyone call her that. Dad had accidentally called her that once and she’d had one of the worst panic attacks ever. Now, though, it brought back happy memories, only slightly tinged with sadness.

> There are so many things I wish I could tell you before I’m gone, but I know that can’t happen. I’ve far too much to tell you, but I wanted to make sure you know the story of how I met your dad. John will probably forget the important stuff.

Stiles let out an involuntary laugh. She had lots of memories of mom teasing dad about missing out the important details of stories. He always remembered the facts, but he’d nearly always miss out the feeling of a situation.

> The first time I met John I was seventeen. It was summer and he had been a deputy for about six months. And he arrested me for public intoxication.

Stiles felt her mouth drop open. ‘Did you really arrest mom for being drunk?’

‘No! Well, nearly.’

‘You _nearly_ arrested her?’ She held up a hand. ‘No. Don’t tell me. I want to read what Mom says first.’

Dad laughed quietly into his coffee and Stiles was pleased to see that the usual sadness that accompanied any conversation they had about mom wasn’t there.

> After that, it was like I couldn’t get away from him. I went from having never seen him before, to seeing him all over the place. For the longest time it was really annoying.

Stiles snorted. She could relate. One minute she’d been helping Scott find his inhaler on the preserve. The next, Derek had appeared and become a thorn in her side for a really long time.

> And then suddenly it wasn’t. I wanted to be around him all the time. He made me feel safe and he made me laugh, even when I was in the blackest of moods. I wanted to be the one who made him laugh after a bad day at work and I wanted to fight anyone stupid enough to hurt him. One day I realised that he was who I wanted and that I’d been in love with him for months without noticing. Made me feel like a bit of an idiot, to be honest with you. But a lucky idiot.

Stiles blinked and re-read the last paragraph again. That was almost exactly like what had happened with her and Derek. Knowing that her mom had gone through the same thing with dad made the anxiety that had been knotted up in her chest unwind and she ran a finger along one of the vines of flowers mom had drawn, smiling slightly.

She kept reading, hungry to know what else mom wanted to tell her.

> When I was your age, Pet, I really wanted to know three things: how will I know when I’m in love; how to be happy; and what do I want to do with my life?
> 
> All good questions. I’m actually pretty terrible at giving advice, but I think all parents are. That’s not really the point. The point is that I wish I could be there for you to talk to as you get older and find your own answers, but since I can’t be I’m going to give the advice thing a shot. I want for you to be as happy as I am. 
> 
> So prepare yourself for potentially terrible advice, as plagiarised from my best friends. At least you know who to blame if it all goes horribly wrong.

Stiles choked out as laugh, even as she wiped at her eyes.

> I’ve had two best friends in life, Pet. Aunt Sylvie, who you know, and who I’ve given strict instructions to for her to tell you every embarrassing story about me when you ask in the years to come. And do ask. There are so many stories I wish I could tell you, but one letter just isn’t enough. 
> 
> Sylvie used to say “Always remember to put the jam setter into the jam. No-one likes runny jam, Claude”. As you can tell, Slyvie’s advice is… somewhat unique, but it works. 
> 
> I’ve never made jam in my life because I never was much of a cook, but it’s still pretty good advice, anyway. In life, pick the things that you love and stick with them. At least then, when everything is shit, you’ll be surrounded by love.

She had a few memories of Slyvie yelling advice about cooking, and it had never failed to make her mom smile. Now, at least, she knew why. She made a mental note to get on the phone with Slyvie as soon as possible and hear some of those stories mom was talking about.

> My other best friend is Talia, although we’ve drifted apart a bit these days, as people do. If that’s something that hasn’t happened to you yet, don’t be afraid of it when it does. Some friendships stay, others come and go, but they all change. It’s a natural part of life and sometimes we need different things in our lives. 
> 
> Talia always gave me excellent advice. She liked to use quotes out of context, and had a bunch of them memorised, but I only remember my favorites. So here goes nothing.
> 
> The first is, “Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth.” This one is for when you’re asking yourself, how will I know when I’m in love? Is he or she your sun and moon? Do they bring light and warmth to your world, and make you want to share everything with them, the good, the bad, and the embarrassing? Then it’s love. Don’t hide your heart, Pet. Love is always best shared.
> 
> The second is, “When a finger points to the moon, the imbecile looks at the finger.” It took me a long time to understand this one, because it’s so very simple. Never take happiness for granted. Pay attention. Be in the moment. Because there will be times you are so unhappy it’s hard to know how to even get out of bed, and then the memories you made of happy days will mean more than you can guess.
> 
> Finally, “There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls.” This is the best thing Talia ever said to me, and it was the day after I learned I was going to have to leave you far too soon. Whatever you decide to do with your life, don’t be afraid of change. Sometimes we are wolves, and sometimes we are the moon. And sometimes we are impossible things, and all we can do is howl. It’s okay to sometimes not know who you are or where you fit. It’s what makes us human, even when it hurts.
> 
> So, there you have it, Pet. My advice to you, such as it is. But the most important thing of all is to know I love you so much. Whatever you end up being, I’m always going to be so proud of you. Live and be happy, and maybe pass on a story or two about me if the day comes that you have a child of your own. 
> 
> Love you, Pet.
> 
> Mom

Unable to stop the tears, Stiles wiped at her eyes and quickly accepted the tissues dad handed her. Dabbing at her eyes, and then blowing her nose, Stiles slumped back in her chair and stared down at the letter, not ready to look at dad just yet. Of all the things she’d expected to happen today, getting advice from her mom hadn’t been one of them. She felt emotionally exhausted and a little numb. But, at the same time, she felt so much better. Still, she wished Derek was there with her.

‘You okay there, kiddo?’

Stiles jumped slightly. ‘What?’ 

‘You’re quiet.’ 

‘Just thinking,’ she said, giving him a small smile. 

He glanced down at the letter. ‘Did it help?’ 

‘So, apparently, obliviousness runs in the family,’ she said with a grin. ‘As does not noticing that the one we’re crazy about is standing right in front of us.’ She sucked in a breath when what she’d said caught up with her. 

Dad didn’t say anything at that, but he looked far more amused than she would have thought he would be. 

‘You’re being way calmer about this than I was expecting.’

‘What were you expecting?’

‘I don’t really know,’ she admitted. ‘Worst case scenario was you threatening to shoot Derek if he came near me ever again. Slightly less worst case scenario was you forbidding me from seeing him because he’s older than me and because you arrested him twice. Even if he was innocent both times.’ 

‘I’m not going to lie, Stiles. I’m very much aware that you’re dating a man who is twenty-two to your sixteen.’

‘I’d like to point out that I’m seventeen in less than a month.’ She cocked her head. ‘Actually more like less than two weeks.’ 

‘Not the point, kiddo. At the moment you’re sixteen and even when you turn seventeen, you’ll still be underage.’ 

‘I know that. I really know that.’ 

‘And you think I shouldn’t be worried?’ 

‘I promised you I’d tell you if things between Derek and I changed. And they’ve changed, so I’m telling you so you don’t find out in a way that suggests something icky is happening.’

‘You mean something like how you’re a jumble of hormones and young enough to be pressured into something you’re not ready for because you don’t want to disappoint your much older boyfriend?’ 

‘When you put it like that, I totally see your point,’ Stiles said. ‘But here’s the thing. Being a jumble of hormones doesn’t mean not being able to control myself and you’re also making an assumption that I’m a jumble of hormones. Who says that I am?’ 

‘The fact that you’re sixteen.’

‘Yeah, that’s a good point. But. And here’s the thing. Well, the other thing, I mean. Derek, would never pressure me into anything.’ 

‘I know you think he wouldn’t -’

‘No, dad. That’s not it. I’m not saying that because I’m some starry-eyed naive girl. I’m saying that because...’ She trailed off, realising that dad didn’t know about Kate and Derek. Only she knew about that. ‘...because of reasons I can’t tell you, because it’s not my story to tell. But I promise he wouldn’t do that.’ If anything, she was worried that once she was comfortable with being with Derek, she might go past _his_ boundaries without meaning to. That was definitely a thing she was worrying about. 

To her surprise, dad nodded. ‘I believe you.’

‘You do?’

‘I do. And it’s not because you’re so convinced, but because I’ve also spoken to him myself.’

‘When - Oh, wait. Was that when you talked to Derek when he came around here to check on me?’ 

‘It was.’

‘When am I going to know what was said then?’ 

‘Probably never.’ 

‘But it was about me,’ she whined. 

‘It was mostly about Derek,’ dad said. 

‘Fine. Be like that,’ she muttered, slipping the letter back into the envelope so it didn’t get destroyed in any way. ‘Don’t tell me.’

Dad rolled his eyes. ‘But the other reason I believe you is because I trust you. I might have concerns - concerns I will be talking to Derek about when he gets here - about the age difference. But, kiddo, I trust you to know your own mind enough to know your boundaries, and to tell me if you feel Derek is overstepping them.’

Stiles couldn’t imagine a scenario where Derek overstepped her boundaries, but she could understand why dad would be worried about it. Although she was nearly positive that even once she was of age, she was going to have to work hard to convince Derek that she was ready to go further. 

The doorbell rang, making Stiles jump. Dad went to answer it and Stiles hoped that whoever it was went away quickly because Derek had to be back soon. 

So she was surprised when she heard the low rumble of Derek’s voice. 

‘Good evening, Sheriff. I, uh, I’m here for -’

He’d left by the kitchen door and that had been the way Stiles had expected him to return. Although, since dad was now home, it made sense that Derek had decided on ringing the doorbell.

‘Come in, Derek,’ dad said, obviously taking pity on him. ‘Stiles is in the kitchen.’ 

There were a few moments of quiet, Stiles straining to hear anything, and then she heard footsteps and dad reappeared, Derek following him, minus the jacket she knew he’d been wearing when he’d left. 

‘Hey,’ she said, smiling at him, hoping it would help him relax some. ‘Everything alright?’

Derek nodded. ‘Yeah, it’s good.’ He glanced over at dad, saw how he pointedly wasn’t watching them while he poured himself another cup of coffee, and hurried over to her side, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. ‘You?’ 

Petting his arm, Stiles slipped her hand down to squeeze his. ‘Yeah, I’m good.’ She picked the envelope up off the table and put it in a pocket. 

Derek frowned, his fingers gently stroking her cheek, like he could tell she’d been crying. He didn’t ask anything and Stiles pressed what she hoped was a reassuring kiss to his thumb, smiling when his expression turned soft. 

‘Stiles informs me that dinner is your doing,’ dad said, as he turned around. 

Derek nodded, hand dropping away and his eyes flicking to the oven, nostrils flaring. Stiles really hoped he couldn’t tell that she’d opened the door a few times. ‘Yeah. It is. Is it alright if I -?’ he asked, gesturing towards the oven.

‘Don’t let me stand in the way of a good meal,’ dad said, coming back over to the table. 

Throwing dad a mildly confused look, Derek went and took the pie out of the oven, placing it on the side to cool. His shoulders were tense, and he was obviously painfully aware that he was being watched. 

‘I’m just gonna -’ Stiles waved her hand in the general direction of Derek before ducking her head and going to help him, grabbing the colander on the way.

‘Could you -?’ 

Stiles handed the colander to him and with a brief smile of thanks, Derek picked up the vegetables, taking them over the sink and draining them. He left the colander on the pan to keep draining and went and got the plates out of the cupboard. 

Stiles got the cutlery and took it over to the table, avoiding the knowing look dad was giving her. Then she started dishing out the vegetables while Derek went and cut three generous slices of pie.

Taking the first plate over to Derek so he could add the pie, Stiles placed it on the table in front of dad. 

‘I can’t help but notice he knows his way around our kitchen better than we do,’ dad said, picking up his fork. 

Derek froze momentarily, piece of pie hovering over a plate, obviously expecting dad to say something more. 

‘Well, yeah. It’s not like this is the first time he’s been in our kitchen. He’s cooked for me before.’ Just as long as dad didn’t find out that it was mostly breakfast that Derek had been cooking for her recently. Innocent as it had been. ‘So eat up already before it gets cold.’ 

‘Well, that goulash was pretty good,’ dad said. He ate a couple of mouthfuls of the pie. ‘As is this. Derek, you’re welcome round here anytime if it means food like this.’

‘Daaaad, you can’t just use him for his food.’ 

Dad raised an eyebrow. ‘Now, Stiles, I think I’m being pretty reasonable about this whole thing, and the occasional dinner doesn’t seem an imposition. Am I right, Derek?’ 

Derek shrugged. ‘I like to cook,’ he muttered, and brought the other two plates over to the table and put them down. 

‘And I like to eat,’ dad said, around a cheek bulging with pie. ‘It’s a match made in heaven.’

‘You’re living up to the embarrassing parent stereotype, just so you know,’ Stiles said. She patted the back of one of the chairs opposite dad, sliding into the one next to it. ‘Come sit down.’ 

When Derek sat, they started eating and Stiles just about managed not to moan at how delicious the pie was. 

After a few minutes of eating, dad put down his fork and regarded Derek. ‘So, Stiles was just telling me how the two of you got together when you came in, Derek. How about you tell me your side of it?’ 

For a moment Derek’s eyes widened in alarm, but then he squared his shoulders and glanced at Stiles. ‘Well, sir, I uh. I’ve really liked Stiles for while now, but I wasn’t going to say anything because she’s still young and I didn’t want to take advantage of that. But then she figured it out a couple of days ago and...’ He trailed off with an awkward little shrug. 

‘It was game over,’ dad concluded, not sounding at all surprised. 

‘Yeah,’ Derek said, looking relieved that dad seemed to get it. The relief faded somewhat as dad kept talking. 

‘A couple of days ago?’ dad repeated. 

‘Four days ago,’ Stiles corrected because it wasn’t like she was going to forget that any time soon. ‘I told you I was oblivious.’ 

‘I don’t... I’m not interested in rushing into anything with Stiles,’ Derek said. ‘It’s taken me a long time to find my way past the fire.’ He grimaced. ‘Honestly, I’m still learning how to do that.’

‘I understand that, Derek, but even so. It’s still over a year until Stiles turns eighteen. That’s a long time to wait.’

‘Not really,’ Derek said. ‘I’m with Stiles because of how I feel about her.’

Stiles’ breath caught in her throat and for a beat she couldn’t breathe, feeling hot all over. This wasn’t news to her, but hearing him say it so matter-of-fact to her dad made her want to simultaneously dance around the kitchen and hug Derek for approximately the rest of time. 

‘I don’t even know if I’ll be ready for more once she’s eighteen.’ At that, dad did look surprised and it seemed to throw him for a second. 

‘We talked,’ Stiles hurried to say. ‘And we’re going slow. For both of us. So we’re both happy with how things progress.’ 

Derek nodded, looking relieved that she’d jumped in, and like he wanted to stop talking for a while. He had only just opened up to her about a lot of this, so for him to talk to dad, no matter how awkward he felt, was huge. 

While dad was distracted thinking whatever he was thinking, Stiles leaned into Derek, resting her chin against his shoulder. 

‘Hey,’ she said quietly, waiting for Derek to look at her through his eyelashes. She took in how uncomfortable he looked and gave him a small, hopefully reassuring, smile. ‘I’m really glad you’re the one I’m doing this with. Just so you know.’ 

The tightness around Derek’s eyes eased slightly and his mouth relaxed. 

‘Well,’ dad said, making Stiles jump and reluctantly sit up, ‘it certainly sounds like you’ve both thought about this a lot and I’m glad to hear that you’re talking about it with each other.’ 

‘We’d understand if you want to lay down any rules,’ Derek said, looking a little more at ease now. 

Dad seemed to ponder that for a moment before he shook his head. ‘I don’t think I really need to, do I? Other than maybe Derek uses the front door from now on.’ 

Derek’s ears turned bright red and Stiles wanted to reach up and pet them and she had to curl her hand into a fist to stop herself.

‘Not even curfew?’ she asked. 

‘Curfew is for miscreants. I’m glad the pair of you are being sensible and I trust you to keep doing what you’re doing. Or, _not_ doing what you’re doing -’ Stiles sniggered, while Derek looked a hilarious mix of vaguely horrified and like he’d had something of a revelation. ‘Just, I need the two of you to remember I’m the Sheriff and that I will uphold the law.’

‘We understand, Sheriff,’ Derek said, his voice cracking slightly. ‘Uh, if you’d excuse me.’ 

Derek stood quickly and hurried off in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. 

Stiles wanted to go after him, but she got the feeling he needed a moment to himself, so instead she went around the table and hugged dad tight. ‘Have I told you lately how awesome you are?’ 

Dad hugged her back. 

‘Because, really, you totally are. You didn’t have to be nice to Derek.’ 

‘I kinda did, kiddo. I want you both to feel safe and happy here.’ He petted her hair, the way he used to when she was little and hadn’t in a long time. ‘I can see that he’s totally gone on you, so try not to mess him around too much if this doesn’t last.’ 

Stiles couldn’t bring herself to be mad with dad saying that. Partly because, no matter how sure she felt now, she was only sixteen and only time would show if she was right about them being long-term, and partly because dad was worrying about Derek while still being on her side, and that was kind of awesome. 

‘I won’t,’ she promised because hurting Derek more than he already had been was the last thing she wanted to do. ‘And don’t think I don’t know what your game is with the whole “no curfew” thing. I’m on to you and your ways.’ 

Dad was trusting them to be responsible. It was sneaky and he probably knew that Derek would take it seriously. Really seriously. Not that she wouldn’t take it seriously, just that she’d be more inclined to push at the boundaries if she didn’t know it’d freak Derek out. Like she said, sneaky. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ dad said. ‘Now maybe you want to go and check on him. He didn’t look so good when he walked out. I get the feeling he’d have prefered it if I’d got my gun out and threatened him with an early grave if he hurts you.’ He stood. ‘I’ll make a start on clearing up.’

The bathroom door was open and Derek had his hands gripping either side of the sink, head bowed, and there were drops of water dripping from his face. 

Unsure of what, exactly, was going through Derek’s head, Stiles stayed hovering at the door. 

Derek didn’t say anything, but he let go of the sink and reached for Stiles, gesturing for her to come closer. His arm settled over her shoulders and Stiles plastered herself to his side. 

‘I wasn’t expecting that,’ he said quietly. 

‘What, exactly?’ 

‘For your dad to talk to me like that.’ He leaned into Stiles, scenting her and Stiles felt him sag as some of the tension left him. 

‘Okay, first up, here’s a towel.’ She grabbed one off the rack and wiped the water off the side of her face before handing it to Derek, who gave her a sheepish look and swiped his face dry. ‘So you were all ready for the shotgun speech, and it threw you when it didn’t happen.’ 

‘Yeah.’

‘He trusts me not to make bad decisions, and Derek, you’re not a bad decision. You’re like the complete opposite.’ 

Watching him in the mirror, Stiles saw him close his eyes and take a few deep breaths. 

‘Ready to go back?’ 

‘In a minute.’ 

Derek tightened his arms around her and buried his nose in the crook of her neck and stayed there for several seconds.

Stiles carded her fingers through his hair. ‘This, uh, this ummm.’ She trailed off, uncertain. 

‘This, what?’ Derek asked, pulling back enough to eye her curiously. 

‘You, uh, you came here expecting to be threatened and instead we, well, kind of had a family meal.’ 

Derek made a wounded noise in the back of his throat and Stiles flinched as she realised that this was probably the first family meal Derek had had since the fire. 

‘Sorry,’ she said, pressing closer. ‘I shouldn’t have said anything.’ 

Derek leaned into her and shook his head. ‘You’re right. It’s all just throwing me for a loop.’ He cocked his head. ‘We should go back in. Your dad keeps pacing to the hallway and stopping.’ 

Stiles snorted into his shoulder. ‘Yeah, okay.’ Stepping away, she threaded her fingers through Derek’s and walked back through to the kitchen with him. ‘Ready for dessert?’ she asked dad. 

Derek went and retrieved dessert from the fridge.

‘If it’s as good as that pie, hell yeah.’ 

‘It might even be better,’ Stiles told him as Derek then went over to the fridge. ‘It took a lot of willpower to not eat it all up while no-one was in the house.’ 

‘Is that even possible?’ dad asked as Derek put a baked apple tart on the table. ‘I stand corrected.’

Stiles laughed and Derek looked pleased. 

‘There’s also,’ she said, opening the freezer, ‘homemade vanilla ice cream.’ Bringing the tub over, Stiles couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the expression on dad’s face. He looked like he’d got away with eating ten of the the greasiest bacon cheeseburgers in Beacon Hills in one sitting. 

‘I’m noticing that you’re not making a fuss about what I’m eating today,’ dad said, taking a large helping. 

‘Don’t need to,’ she told him. 

Dad raised an eyebrow in question. 

‘Everything Derek made is delicious and super healthy. Even the pie.’ 

‘Well, Derek. Thank you for making my daughter’s obsession with my blood pressure more enjoyable than it usually is.’ 

‘Hey!’ she protested. ‘I’m not that bad a cook.’

‘No, you just steam everything.’ 

‘Steamed vegetables are good for you!’

‘And also boring.’

Next to her, Derek made a noise that sounded suspiciously like he was agreeing with dad. 

‘Don’t you even dare,’ Stiles warned him. 

Derek smiled around his spoon and knocked his knee against hers.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, Stiles cleared the table, piling everything up next to the sink before getting dad another coffee and sitting back down next to Derek, taking his hand. 

Dad looked up from his coffee and then glanced between the two of them. ‘Why do I feel like there’s more?’ 

‘There’s just one other thing,’ Stiles said, squeezing Derek’s hand. 

Dad glanced between them, looking vaguely horrified. ‘Are you pregnant?’ 

‘What?’ she yelped. ‘No! Are you insane? How would that even work? I’m not the Virgin Mary. I just told you that I had my first kiss four days ago. And, as amazing as it was, I’m hardly ready to be getting down and dirty with Derek.’ 

‘Well, that’s a relief,’ dad said, sounding terribly amused. ‘But when that far-off day comes and you do get down and dirty, you promise to be safe?’

While Stiles tried to scrub the memory of her dad saying _down and dirty_ , Derek was choking on air next to her, his ears going bright red. Even his cheeks looked red through his beard. If the whole thing wasn’t so mortifying, she’d be laughing so hard. 

‘Oh my god, dad. Did you really have to? I’m scarred for life. But yes. We will absolutely be safe in like, twelve to eighteen months time.’ 

‘Good. But what were you going to tell me?’ 

‘Oh. That. Derek’s a werewolf.’ 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Derek shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose. 

Looking far less amenable than he had a few seconds ago, dad frowned. ‘Stiles -’

‘No, no.’ She waved her hand at him. Dad looked so skeptical that she knew that if he was going to listen to anything she told him, he had to believe that werewolves were real. ‘Hear me out. But first… Derek do your thing.’

To her surprise, Derek didn’t glare or argue with her, just nodded. 

She turned back to dad, needing to watch his reaction to make sure he took it all okay. For a moment there was no reaction and Stiles was about to kick Derek to make him get a move on, when dad’s mouth dropped open with an audible intake of breath, and he paled under his tan. 

She turned back to Derek to see that he’d let his eyes bleed red and his fangs drop. 

‘The full face?’ Stiles asked hopefully. Sitting in the kitchen after a good meal was probably one of the least threatening places they could show dad this, and she didn’t want the full beta shift to be a surprise one day and for dad to accidentally shoot one of the pack. They could tackle the full shift at a later date. 

‘I’m going to look more like a wolf in a moment, Sheriff, but I have total control over it, so don’t panic,’ Derek said, before shifting into his beta shift.

Although dad still looked calm she could see his hand resting on his hip where his gun would be and was glad that he wasn’t in his uniform. He may not have shot Derek for dating Stiles, but he might have shot him now, and she was glad she didn’t have to find out. 

‘I know he looks scary,’ Stiles rushed to say. ‘But he’s really not that dangerous.’ 

‘He has fangs, Stiles,’ dad exclaimed. ‘And what the hell is up with his eyes?’ 

‘Okay,’ she said, holding up her free hand. ‘Bad choice of words. My bad. Obviously he can be dangerous, what with the fangs and claws and what not, but Derek isn’t going to hurt anyone.’ 

Dad shot her a skeptical look. 

‘Just because he looks dangerous doesn’t mean he is. And he’s not. No more than a regular human can be. But there are people out there who think that just because werewolves are different and can look scary that they deserve to be hunted down and killed for just trying to live their lives like regular people. They’re targeted because they’re different.’

Dad narrowed his eyes. ‘Targeted? Like… the fire?’ 

Derek reverted back to his human-face and nodded jerkily. 

Dad blinked and then gave himself a quick shake. ‘Kate Argent targeted you and your family because you’re what? Werewolves?’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

Dad rocked back in his chair, looking kind of stunned. It was hard to say if it was because of the existence of werewolves or that vigilante hate groups hunted them down. ‘The rest of the Argents?’

‘They didn’t know what she was doing at the time, but yeah. They’re all hunters.’ 

‘You’re telling me that there’s a group of people who go around hunting down other people because they don’t like something about them?’ 

‘Pretty much. They say they have a code -’

‘And what does this code of theirs say?’ 

‘We hunt those who hunt us,’ Derek said quietly. 

‘Is that it?’ dad asked. 

Stiles nodded. ‘The beginning, the middle and the end of it. Concise, huh?’

‘Well, that’s just horseshit,’ dad said. 

‘S...sheriff?’ Derek said, sounding confused. 

‘That would mean, according to this code, that everyone in your family, including the kids, was hunting Kate Argent. And that’s obviously horseshit. Who are these hunters held accountable to?’ 

‘Their own conscience,’ Stiles said with a shrug. 

‘There really isn’t anyone,’ Derek added. ‘They get to decide what counts as dangerous and the criteria differs from hunter to hunter.’ 

Dad looked about as appalled by that as Stiles had thought he would and she decided then and there that his reward would be the biggest, juiciest bacon cheeseburger in town. 

‘And what about you?’ dad asked, turning his attention to Derek. ‘What about werewolves? Who do you answer to?’ 

‘We have a system of government, procedures in place for if a werewolf does become a danger -’

‘ - which usually get messed up by hunters barging in, not really knowing what they’re doing,’ Stiles interrupted. 

‘- and there are rules and laws that have to be obeyed.’ 

‘How often do werewolves become so dangerous that something needs to be done?’

‘Not that often,’ Derek said. ‘Usually it’s something else and hunters assume it’s werewolves and kill us regardless.’

‘Something else?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Stiles said. ‘Werewolves aren’t the only supernatural beings out there. Though, they are the only ones I’ve seen so far.’ 

‘The only ones you’ve seen so far,’ he repeated weakly, rubbing a hand over his face. 

‘Sorry,’ Stiles said, with a wince. ‘That was probably a bit too much information all in one go.’ 

‘Maybe,’ dad agreed. ‘I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that and the pair of you are going to explain everything. Start at the beginning and leave nothing out.’ 

So Derek explained about his family, how they were the guardians of Beacon Hills and how hunters had come into town and murdered his family and how he and Laura had run to the safety of New York and how Laura had come back to investigate a suspiciously mutilated deer and been killed by Peter.

‘Peter Hale?’ dad said, barely sounding surprised, as though all his capacity for it had been used up. ‘How -?’

‘Werewolves have super duper healing powers,’ Stiles said. ‘So he spent six years slowly healing and it kinda drove him crazy.’ 

‘I’d say,’ dad muttered. He fixed Derek with an unimpressed glare. ‘So, it’s your fault that Stiles got mixed up in all of this?’ 

Stiles shook her head vigorously, realising that they might have managed to miss out a few rather crucial details. ‘No, that’s Peter’s fault. He bit Scott.’

‘Wait, so Scott’s a werewolf now?’

Stiles nodded. ‘He got bitten that night you found me in the Preserve.’

‘Wait, you’re not a werewolf are you?’ He turned to Derek. ‘You didn’t bite her, did you?’

Derek looked horrified at the mere suggestion. ‘No!’

‘Decent werewolves don’t give the bite without consent, dad. Informed consent where they lay out all the pros and cons. No means no. It’s not something I want, and Derek knows that and respects it.’ 

‘I’d never give Stiles the bite.’ 

Dad nodded. ‘Okay. Good.’ 

‘Anyway,’ she continued, ‘I worked out that Scott was a werewolf. And then I pretty much kept him alive while Peter tried to kill us all.’

‘Peter Hale tried to kill you?’ 

‘Uh, yes. You remember that time we said Derek tried to kill us at the school?’ She shot Derek an apologetic look, still feeling guilty about that, even if she hadn’t been the one to make the accusation. ‘Well, that was really Peter.’

‘Jesus, Stiles,’ dad said. 

‘And if Derek hadn’t been around, we’d both be dead. Or Scott would have killed someone before he learned how to control it. Derek kind of saved my life a couple of times. No exaggeration. Without him around, I probably wouldn’t be here now.’ 

‘I think you better explain all of this from the beginning, as well, kid.’ 

So then Stiles told dad the complete truth about everything that had happened from the moment Scott had been bitten, right up to Derek becoming alpha. 

Dad shot Derek a sharp look then, but didn’t say anything. ‘I… think I’m going to need a bit of time to sort through all of this,’ he said. ‘But if I have any questions -’

Derek slid a piece of paper across the table. ‘My number. Call me with any questions. If you don’t want to talk on the phone, I can come down to the station or here.’ He paused for a second. ‘Or you can come up to the house.’ 

Fingers on the paper, dad paused, as if he knew what that meant coming from Derek, and he nodded. ‘Now, are you two going to leave me to ponder all of this in peace?’

Stiles nodded. ‘Yep. We’re going upstairs.’ At the door she paused. ‘I’ll be up in a minute,’ she said to Derek. 

Derek gave her a brief smile and carried on upstairs. 

‘Everything alright?’ dad asked. 

‘Yeah, I just. I wanted to ask you to do something for me.’ 

‘What is it?’

‘Could you look into if there were any other fires in any other towns that Kate Argent visited. I can’t get the idea of there being others out there who had their families murdered and don’t know Kate is dead.’ 

Dad nodded. ‘I can do that.’ 

Stiles beamed at him. ‘Like I said, totally the best dad. Now. I’m going to leave you to your pondering, uh, bye.’ 

'Remember, door open,' dad called up the stairs after her, just as she stepped into her room. 

'Oh my god, kill me now,' Stiles moaned, banging her head against the doorframe. 

Derek made an amused noise from where he was already sitting on the bed. ‘Come here,’ he said, holding out his hand. 

Stiles walked over to him and took his hand. ‘Pretend you didn’t hear that?’

‘You’re being ridiculous,’ he told her. ‘I’m not angry you want to give people closure.’

‘Your face is ridiculous,’ she grumbled. ‘But also pretty awesome.’ Stiles nudged his knee with hers, and traced her thumb along his jawline. ‘Hey, I know none of that was very fun for you, like, at all.’

‘Stiles,’ Derek interrupted. ‘It was fine. Better than fine, really, all things considered.’

‘Okay, but even so, I just wanted you to know how much it meant to me that you went through that.’ 

Derek smiled softly before he cocked his head and stared at her hip. ‘What’s that?’

For a second Stiles had no idea what he was talking about, but then she remembered the envelope sticking out of her pocket. ‘Oh, right.’ She pulled the envelope out. It was a bit crumpled, but nothing too permanent. ‘Yeah. About that.’ Resting a hand on Derek’s shoulder, she clambered onto the bed and settled next to him, sitting crosslegged. She turned the envelope over in her hands. ‘So, after I told dad about us, I went off on a tangent where I couldn’t get over the fact that I’d been oblivious for so long -’

Derek cupped her cheek. ‘Stiles -’

‘It’s okay,’ she assured him, leaning into his touch and turning to press a kiss to the palm of his hand. ‘I’m good now. And it’s because of this. It’s a letter from my mom.’ His hand dropped away and she smiled at him. ‘My mom left a letter for me with dad. And you should read it.’ 

Derek’s expression turned wary. ‘Stiles, if it’s from your mom, I don’t know if I should read it.’ 

‘I want you to,’ Stiles said. ‘Please. It’s kind of about us.’ 

Derek still looked troubled, and even though she appreciated his concern, Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘Read the damn letter, Derek.’ 

With a scowl, Derek took the letter from her and she watched as he handled it with obvious care. As he read it, Stiles watched his face, but especially his eyebrows. 

So she saw when a look of pure shock crossed his face. 

‘Derek? What’s wrong?’

‘Talia -’

‘Mom’s friend. What about her?’

He lifted his head to meet her eyes. ‘Stiles, she’s my mom.’

‘Wait, what? Really?’ 

Derek nodded numbly. ‘I - it’s the advice. That’s all her.’

‘Moon-based advice from a werewolf. Who knew?’ Stiles said, trying to wrap her head around the idea that her mom and Derek’s had been besties. ‘Are you okay?’ She really hoped she hadn’t managed to bring up any sad memories for him. 

Derek gave her a reassuring hug. ‘I just wasn’t expecting to come across my mom’s advice in a letter from your mom.’

‘You and me both. And you’re sure you’re alright?’ 

Derek nodded and huffed out a small laugh. ‘She had hundreds of those sayings. She really liked _Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which they never show to anybody_ and, uh, _Even when the moon looks like it’s waning, it’s actually never changing shape_.’ Derek’s gaze was distant and there was a small smile on his face. ‘It was like she had one of those magic-8 balls, the way she’d just trot out random bits of advice. The annoying thing was that no matter what the topic of conversation, whichever one she came out with, worked.’ 

Stiles laughed. ‘That sounds both annoying and awesome.’ 

‘It was.’ 

‘Hey, if our mom’s knew each other, do you remember, uh -’

‘Your mom?’

‘Yeah.’

Derek shook his head. ‘I don’t think so.’ 

‘Maybe they’d grown apart by then,’ Stiles suggested. 

‘Perhaps,’ Derek said. ‘Mom became alpha a few years after I was born. It would have taken up a lot of her time. And if everything with the hunters was starting to kick off...’

‘Maybe she did it on purpose.’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Whoa.’ Needing to take a minute, Stiles hid her face against Derek’s shoulder. 

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah. I just. I didn’t see any of this coming. I thought I was prepared for telling dad everything, but a letter from my mom and then finding out about our moms knowing each other wasn’t on the list.’

‘I’d have been concerned if it had been.’ 

‘Well, yeah. It’s kind of cool, though, isn’t it? That our mom’s knew each other.’ 

‘It is,’ Derek agreed. 

Stiles let him finish the letter and then she nuzzled in to kiss him softly on the lips. 

‘I’m not wrong about this, am I? You see it too? That what she says fits us.’ 

If he didn’t, things were about it get _really_ awkward. 

Carefully, Derek refolded the letter and slid it into the envelope and handed it back to her. ‘No, I see it too.’

‘Good.’ She leaned back to place it on the bedside table. Just as she was about to sit back up, Derek ran a finger across her stomach, where her t-shirt had ridden up. It tickled and she slapped his hand away with a mock glare that only made him smile more. ‘So, that, uh, doesn’t freak you out or anything, does it?’ 

Derek turned serious again. ‘Were your parents happy?’

‘Definitely.’ 

‘And were they in love?’

‘Very much so.’ 

‘Then why would it freak me out?’

‘Because we’re talking, like, end of days kind of thing, here.’

‘Stiles, the end of days is the apocalypse,’ Derek said with amused exasperation. 

‘That’s not what I meant. I -’

Derek swayed towards her and captured her lips with his and Stiles couldn’t help sighing into his mouth. ‘I know what you meant,’ he murmured a few minutes later. ‘And no. It doesn’t freak me out.’ He pulled back, leaning against the wall and pulled Stiles along with him. After a minute of shifting about, she ended up with her legs across his lap and her butt pressed up against his thighs. ‘If anything,’ he said quietly, hand running up and down her arm, ‘it makes me feel the opposite of freaked out.’ 

Stiles snuggled into his chest, rubbing her cheek against his collarbone. ‘I’m glad,’ she said, picking up his other hand and tracing patterns over the palm. ‘It was kind of weird, though. Reading that and realising that it sounded like us.’ 

‘At least I never had to arrest you. There’s no way I’d have let you off with a warning. Especially after you got _me_ arrested.’ 

Stiles laughed. ‘That does seem unlikely. Although, you in a deputy's uniform. That would be something to see.’ 

Derek groaned and moved to bury his face in his hands, making Stiles cackle. 

‘They never did tell me how they met. Only that dad had been working.’ 

Letting Stiles have his hand back, Derek settled back against the wall. ‘Well, they weren’t lying. But I do see where you get your creativity with the truth from.’ 

‘I’m totally taking that as a compliment, just so you know.’ 

‘And it’s almost entirely possible that I might have meant it as one.’

‘Oh, wolf’s got jokes, huh?’ 

‘Not a joke,’ Derek said, nuzzling behind her ear. 

‘Asshole.’ 

‘My parents met at college,’ he said softly. ‘They took the same class one semester, and they argued about everything, apparently. They enjoyed arguing. Although they kept telling us it wasn’t arguing, it was just a lively discussion.’ He paused. ‘I never really knew what they meant when they said that. Not until you.’ 

‘Are you saying you enjoy arguing with me?’

‘Not arguing,’ Derek said, fingers tipping her chin up so that his mouth could find hers. ‘Having lively discussions.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Stiles agreed, curling a hand around his neck and pulling his mouth back down to hers. ‘That is pretty fun.’ After a few minutes she pulled back, her lips feeling pleasantly numb. ‘Uh, not to kill the mood or anything, but my dad? He’s still very much downstairs, isn’t he?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Derek cocked his head and frowned. ‘Although, I think he’s cleaning his gun.’ 

Stiles laughed. ‘Relax. He does that when he’s thinking. And he’s got a lot to be thinking about tonight.’ 

Derek grunted in agreement. 

‘So we should totally go back to the kissing thing.’ 

‘We can do that in a minute,’ Derek said. 

‘Why?’ Stiles whined. ‘I really like it when you kiss me.’

Derek pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth. ‘I need to talk to you about the phone call that I got. I couldn’t really say anything in front of your dad.’ 

‘Oh. This about the potential bitee?’ 

‘I really wish you’d stop calling them that,’ Derek said with a sigh. ‘And yes, it’s about them. They decided to take the bite.’ 

‘So, do I finally find out who you’re talking about, or do I have to wait until the next pack meeting?’

‘You’re okay with it?’ 

‘I keep telling you that I trust you to do it right. And I do. So, if you and this mystery person have decided it’s for them, then who am I to say it isn’t?’ 

Derek did kiss her then, a little harder than before and nipping at her lips. Stiles kissed him back just as enthusiastically. 

‘So, do I get to know who the mystery person is now?’ she asked when they broke apart. ‘Or do I still have to wait until the next pack meeting?’

‘It’s Vernon Boyd.’

‘Boyd? I know him. He sits alone at lunch and works at the ice rink.’

‘That’s him.’ 

‘Well, soon he won’t be sitting alone at lunch, but there’s not much we can do about him working at the ice rink.’ She shuddered. ‘How does he stand the cold?’ 

‘You can ask him at the next pack meeting,’ Derek finally said.

‘But by then he’ll be a werewolf-shaped furnace.’ 

‘It’s not going to affect his memory, Stiles.’ 

Rolling her eyes, Stiles grumbled under her breath. 

‘You’re still a bit jumpy,’ Derek said, watching her thoughtfully. ‘What’s going on in that head of yours?’ 

Stiles rested her cheek on Derek’s chest. ‘So, dad seemed okay with everything.’

Derek hummed into her hair. 

Stiles chewed on her lip. ‘I was kind of expecting more of a reaction, you know? Do you think he’s in shock?’

Derek huffed a little. ‘No, Stiles. I don’t think he’s in shock. I think he saw proof, accepted it, and is now just thinking it through. Just like you did.’

‘Yeah. Maybe. I think it’ll probably be a few days before I believe he’s okay with it.’

‘Which part?’ 

‘Probably the bit where he knew nothing about the world I’ve been running about in for the last six months.’ 

‘So the part where he’s more worried than angry with you?’

‘Oh, shut up, you,’ she said, shoving half-heartedly at him. ‘Yes, fine. The bit where he’s not grounding me for lying to him for a really long time.’ 

‘He was relieved,’ Derek said softly. 

Stiles sat up so she could look at Derek properly. ‘Huh?’

‘When you started telling him everything. He was relieved.’

‘You could smell that?’

Derek nodded. ‘There was a moment when you started talking about werewolves where he obviously thought you were going insane, but once that was sorted out, he was just relieved that you were talking to him.’

‘I hated lying to him.’ She remembered each and every one of the disappointed looks that had appeared every time she’d told an unbelievable lie. ‘I’m really glad I don’t have to anymore.’ 

Derek pressed a couple of kisses to her temple. ‘I know.’

‘I’m also glad we’re no longer in a life and death situation with lots of people dedicated to killing us dead.’ 

‘Yeah. That is pretty nice.’ 

‘Since when did you become the master of understatement?’

Derek’s mouth curled in amusement. ‘Your dad will probably let me stick around for a couple more hours. What do you want to do?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘I’m still reeling from dinner.’ 

‘A movie?’ 

‘Sounds good to me.’

‘What do you want to watch?’ Derek asked. 

‘You choose,’ Stiles said, picking up the remote and handing it to him. ‘You did okay the last time.’ 

Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘Okay enough that I get to do it again?’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘Don’t act so surprised.’ Although, really, she didn’t feel up to choosing anything. All she wanted to do was cuddle with Derek. 

Derek turned on the TV and lay down on the bed behind Stiles, head on the pillow. 

Watching Derek select Netflix, she lay down next to him and shuffled back so that Derek was the big spoon and rested her head on his bicep. She tangled their legs together and reached back for Derek’s arm, securing it around her waist and linking their fingers together. 

When Derek kissed the back of her neck, Stiles felt her heart swell to bursting. Something Derek must have sensed, because he did it again, making her smile. ‘What are you thinking of choosing?’ 

‘No idea.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it and that it was the sheriff finding out was as satisfying for you all to read, as it was for me to write. 
> 
> The sheriff knows! Finally. 
> 
> The second portion of the letter from Claudia is mostly thanks to Cupidsbow. So, if like me, you had tears in your eyes reading it, it was her fault :-)
> 
> Talking of the letter:
> 
> According to Google, Petarda means firecracker. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry, the Internet lied to me. 
> 
> And, the sayings from Talia:-
> 
> "Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth" - attributed to Buddha (although it's kinda more interesting than [that](http://fakebuddhaquotes.com/three-things-cannot-be-long-hidden-the-sun-the-moon-and-the-truth/))
> 
> "When a finger points to the moon, the imbecile looks at the finger" - Chinese proverb
> 
> "There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls" - George Carlin
> 
> And then the ones Derek remembers:-
> 
> "Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which they never show to anybody" - Mark Twain
> 
> "Even when the moon looks like it’s waning, it’s actually never changing shape" - Ai Yazawa, Nana, Vol. 14


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had taken maybe a dozen steps away from the Jeep when Allison pulled up next to her, the window already down. ‘Hey, Stiles. Need a ride?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry about the huge gap between this update and the last one. 
> 
> This chapter and I had major issues and in the end I had to call in Cupidsbow to save me from being driven insane. She did save me and this chapter is all the more better for it. 
> 
> Megan helped me work out why I hated the beginning and Rowandre saved me from last minute typos. 
> 
> Any remaining mistakes belong to me alone. 
> 
> As always, I'm sorry I'm so terrible at keeping up with the comments. I kinda fell deep into fighting with this chapter and then writing the next one. But I love each and every one of your comments XD
> 
> Edited to add: there's implied torture/imprisonment towards the end of the fic. It's nothing graphic (I don't think) and you don't see the actual torture/imprisonment. But just so people are ready for it.

Stiles slumped back against the hood of the Jeep and sighed, wiping her hands absently on her jeans to get the oil off them. Whatever had caused Betty to breakdown was more than she knew how to fix. 

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she called Derek. While she was only half a mile from the house and could walk there, what was the point of having a boyfriend if he couldn’t come and pick you up when you broke down and the sun was blazing? 

Derek didn’t pick up though, and Stiles frowned. The pack meeting was about to start, so why wasn’t he answering his phone? 

‘Awesome,’ she muttered, pocketing her phone. Apparently she was going to be walking. If she was lucky, one of the pack would drive past and give her a ride. Though, glancing down the empty service road that lead to the driveway, that wasn’t happening any time soon. She pushed off the hood and went round to open the door to grab her bag. 

She'd been walking down the road for maybe a minute when she heard the rumble of a car getting closer. Looking over her shoulder to see who it was - fingers crossed that it was someone from the pack - Stiles was relieved to see Allison pulling up next to her, the window already down. 

‘Hey, Stiles,' she said with a smile. 'I saw the Jeep on the edge of the road. Need a ride?’ 

‘Oh my god, yes,’ Stiles said, opening the door and getting in. ‘I thought I was going to have to walk all the way there.’ 

‘What happened?’ 

‘She died.’ Stiles twisted around and watched Betty disappear around the corner as Allison accelerated. ‘No idea why. After the meeting is over I’ll call the tow company.’ 

‘I can give you a ride home after the meeting if you need one,’ Allison said, driving slowly because of the uneven ground. One day Derek was going to have to do something about all the potholes, but first he should probably get the house finished. 

‘Thanks. If Derek can’t, I’ll totally take you up on that.’ 

Allison glanced over at her. ‘So, how do you think it’s going to go today?’ 

‘To be honest, I’m trying not to think about it. Every time I do, I see all the many ways it could go disastrously and horribly wrong.’ 

‘Because of Scott?’ 

‘How did you guess?’ She slumped down in the seat. ‘I feel bad assuming that Scott’s going to kick off -’

‘No, I’m worried too,’ Allison said, eyes firmly on the road ahead. 

‘You are?’ Stiles asked, wincing when she was unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. ‘I mean, I thought you were more towards Scott on the sliding scale of where you stand on the issue of Derek biting people.’

Not to mention how this was going to be the first time of her and Derek being together around the pack. It was just a question of which angered Scott the most, first; the bite or her and Derek. 

‘I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. Especially after what you said to me.’ 

Stiles made a questioning noise, hoping Allison would explain what she was talking about. 

‘About not deciding things for other people as long as they have all the facts. And it made me think about how mom and dad decided to keep the family business from me and then how Scott kept that he was a werewolf from me and how they were making decisions for me like they knew what’s best for me and how much I hated it. I don’t want to end up doing that to other people.’ She sighed. ‘So, yeah. I worry about what could happen, but if Isaac, and now Boyd decided to get the bite, who am I to say that they shouldn’t just because it’s something I wouldn’t do?’

‘Holy crap, Allison. That’s...’

‘I’ve been thinking about it nonstop since Peter died and Derek became alpha,’ she admitted into the quiet of the car. ‘I just. It’s been difficult to talk to anyone about it. My parents -’

‘Yeah, they’re probably not going be all that understanding about it,’ Stiles agreed, relieved all over again that dad had her back. 

‘Lydia was pretty freaked out about the whole werewolf thing and I didn’t want to make it worse for her, Jackson… hasn’t really been at his best -’

Stiles snorted. ‘Is he ever?’ 

Allison shot Stiles a look of pure exasperation. ‘And Scott, well. You know how Scott feels about all of this. All yesterday he wouldn’t shut up about how Derek’s bringing them into a world they don’t understand and how he’s going to get them killed.’ 

‘And you don’t think that’s going to happen too?’ Stiles asked, curious. 

‘I worry that’s what’s going to happen,’ Allison admitted. ‘But talking to Derek was a good idea. It really helped me see how different he is from Peter. I realised that even after everything I was letting Scott’s feelings about Derek influence mine and that wasn’t fair.’

‘So basically your mom’s indoctrination program is failing even worse that she thinks, isn’t it?’

Allison laughed. ‘It really is.’

‘Did you guys get to talk to Isaac in the end?’ Stiles asked. It had never occurred to her to ask Derek when she’d seen him last. 

Allison shook her head. ‘Scott wanted to after school, but Derek was training with him all day and then he didn’t want Scott asking Isaac questions that could get him all worked up.’

‘I totally get why,’ Stiles said, thinking back to how Derek had been worried about Isaac being at school. Asking a newly bitten werewolf invasive personal questions probably wasn’t wise. ‘But I bet that didn’t go over well with Scott.’

Allison shook her head. ‘Not so much. But I don’t think Scott’s actually angry that Derek bit Isaac and Boyd.’

‘Are you sure? Because he looked pretty pissed when I told him.’

‘Yeah, he’s pissed. But I think it’s because Isaac and Boyd were given the choice. I think that’s what’s got him so worked up. It’s that they’re getting the choice he never had and I think that’s bringing up all the bad feelings again.’ 

‘Oh. I hadn’t really thought of that,’ Stiles said. Some of her anger towards Scott softened because she knew how much he hadn’t wanted the bite and seeing others being given the choice... She could see why that would make him angry. ‘And I get it, but he still doesn’t get to -’

‘I’m not saying that gives him the right to tell other people what to do,’ Allison said hastily. ‘I’m just saying that I think that’s where it’s all coming from.’ 

‘So he’s probably not going to be in a great mood today.’ 

Allison shook her head. ‘I tried to talk to him last night, but he wasn’t interested in discussing it.’ 

‘What he needs - hell, what _we_ need - is someone he’ll listen to who will give him a good smack upside the head when he’s being a horse’s ass.’ 

‘So, his mom then,’ Allison said, glumly. 

Stiles nodded. 

‘And how do we do that?’ 

‘No idea.’ If anyone told Melissa, Scott would probably never forgive them. He was as determined to protect Melissa from the supernatural as she had been to protect her dad. 

Now that dad knew, Stiles had started to wonder if perhaps everything might have been easier if he’d known from the beginning and she was wondering the same thing about Melissa. Stiles knew, though, that if she brought up the subject Scott would assume that it had something to do with Derek and she really wasn’t in the mood for defending her boyfriend just because Scott was being increasingly stubborn.

‘Me neither,’ Allison admitted. ‘But it would be nice to get my boyfriend back and not have to listen to him complain about Derek all the time.’ 

‘Please don’t tell me that Scott’s been interrupting hot loving times to bitch about Derek,’ Stiles begged. 

‘For it to get interrupted it would actually need to get started,’ Allison muttered darkly.

Stiles felt her eyes widen and she snorted out a horrified laugh. ‘Shit, Allison, I’m so sorry.’ 

It might make Stiles selfish, but she was almost glad that things between her and Scott were still shaky if it meant that she got to miss out on Scott more or less constantly badmouthing Derek. 

‘Not your fault,’ Allison said. ‘Maybe Lydia might be able to think of something. Or Danny. We should ask them for ideas the next time it’s just the four of us.’ 

‘Good plan,’ Stiles agreed. ‘Get the brain trust working on it.’ 

And maybe she could ask her dad, because he was a parent who had just found out about the existence of the supernatural world. Perhaps he’d have some ideas that could help. 

Allison pulled up next to Lydia’s car and cut the engine. ‘Let’s get this over with,’ Allison said, pushing open her door and climbing out. 

Glancing over to where the Camaro was parked in it’s usual spot, Stiles was even more confused about why Derek hadn’t answered his phone. 

At the bottom of the porch Allison stopped Stiles with a hand on her arm. ‘Uh, what we were talking about it the car…’

Stiles mimed zipping her lips and waggled her eyebrows at Allison who laughed and gave her a grateful smile. 

Together they walked up the porch steps into the house. The living room door was open and Danny was visible from the foyer. He and Lydia were standing in the middle of the room, quietly talking. Lydia didn’t look angry or sad, so it probably wasn’t about Jackson or her dad. Which was a relief.

‘Am I the only one noticing the distinct lack of werewolves from this pack meeting?’ Stiles asked, looking around the room as she entered. 

Leah and Marcus were lurking behind the door, watching everything with interest, and although they both nodded to her, Stiles pointedly ignored them as she and Allison walked over to Danny and Lydia. She hated that they had to be there for this and she knew Derek did too. 

‘Is it even a pack meeting if there are only humans present?’ Stiles wondered out loud. 

Lydia gave Allison a brief hug before she pulled Stiles in for one, too. ‘I’m surprised Derek isn’t here,’ she admitted, stepping back. ‘We were going to ask if you knew where he is when you got here. But you obviously don’t.’

Stiles frowned. ‘He’s supposed to be here. He told me that he’d be training Isaac and Boyd until we arrived.’ She pulled out her phone and tried to call Derek again. There was no reply and Stiles bit her lip, worry gnawing in the pit of her stomach. Reluctantly she turned to Leah and Marcus. ‘I don’t suppose either of you know where he is?’ 

‘I’m sorry, Stiles,’ Leah said, though she didn’t sound all that sorry. ‘We’re here merely to observe.’ 

‘Let me guess, seeing how this goes is all part of the evaluation.’ 

‘As you say,’ Leah agreed. ‘It’s part of the evaluation. We won’t be interfering.’ 

‘Are you sure that word means what you think it means?’ Danny asked, dryly. 

‘Inconceivable,’ Stiles muttered, making Danny and Allison laugh. 

‘Well, if we don’t know where Derek is do we at least know where Scott and Jackson are?’ Allison asked. 

‘I spoke to Jackson just before you got here and they’re on their way,’ Danny said. ‘He’d just picked Scott up from work.’

‘Well, that’s something,’ Allison said. ‘Now we just need Derek to arrive.’ 

Stiles walked over to the window just to check that she hadn’t imagined the Camaro out there when she and Allison had arrived. After a moment, she turned to stare suspiciously at Leah and Marcus. ‘Are you sure you don’t know where Derek is?’ 

Before Leah or Marcus could say anything, there was the rumble of a car from outside and Danny hurried over to stand next to Stiles at the window. ‘Scott and Jackson are here.’ 

Stiles pushed down the disappointment that it wasn’t Derek and, throwing one final suspicious glance at Leah and Marcus, she followed the others into the foyer and out to the porch. 

Jackson climbed out of the porsche, and smirked, pushing his sunglasses up his nose, like he thought he was Maverick in Top Gun. When he saw Lydia, Jackson faltered slightly before turning his attention to Danny. 

Lydia acted like she hadn’t even noticed Jackson and Stiles wondered if maybe they’d finally broken up. It was about time Lydia realised that Jackson was an actual asshole and would never be good enough for her. She deserved someone who recognised how awesome she was. 

Scott looked downright sulky as he slammed the door of the Porsche shut, earning himself a dirty look from Jackson. 

‘What’s with the welcoming committee?’ Jackson asked. 

‘Waiting for Derek,’ Danny said. 

‘He’s not here yet?’ Scott asked, mouth twisting down unhappily. ‘Are we supposed to just hang around until he turns up? Some of us have things to do.’ 

‘Well, you’re pretty much free all day then, aren’t you, McCall?’ said Jackson. 

Scott threw Jackson a dirty look and stomped up the porch steps. He smiled when he got to Allison and gave her a quick kiss. 

‘How was work?’ Allison asked. 

Walking into the house, Scott started telling her a story about a feisty Chinchilla. 

Jackson shook his head as he walked up the steps and bumped fists with Danny. ‘He was a barrel of laughs on the way up here. Going on about how Derek never tells us anything.’ 

Stiles followed, but stopped short when she saw Scott standing with Marcus and Leah, telling them the story, too. Allison looked like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. 

Lydia gave Stiles an incredulous look and Stiles shrugged back. Like Lydia, she had no idea when Scott had stopped being suspicious of Leah and Marcus. But he was smiling at them and looking far more friendly than he had a few minutes ago. For some reason Scott no longer saw them as a threat and it made Stiles more than a little uneasy. 

When Scott laughed at something Leah said, Stiles narrowed her eyes and resisted the urge to go and drag him away from them. 

Instead she went and stood with the others, and worried about where Derek was. He wasn’t in the house and she doubted he was in the preserve. So where the hell was he? 

After roughly another minute Scott looked at his phone and scowled. ‘How long do we have to wait for Derek to finally turn up?’ 

‘As long as it takes him to get here,’ Jackson said. 

‘He called this meeting,’ Scott grumbled. ‘He could at least be here.’ 

‘We think he’s picking up Isaac and Boyd,’ Allison said. 

‘But the Camaro…’ Stiles said.

‘He’s a werewolf, Stiles,’ Jackson said. ‘We don’t exactly need a car to get around quickly.’ 

Jackson made a good point, but Stiles still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very wrong. 

Scott scowled. ‘I dunno how you’re all suddenly fine with Derek biting people. I thought you’d all agree with me that it was a bad idea.’ 

‘It’s to keep us safe, you utter idiot,’ Jackson snapped. ‘How do you not get that? Eventually he’ll be challenged. What do you think would happen to us if he got beaten?’

When Scott didn’t answer, Jackson made a disparaging noise in the back of his throat. ‘Of course you haven’t thought about that.’ 

‘And how do you know that all of a sudden?’ Scott demanded. 

‘Because Derek told me,’ Jackson said, looking uncomfortable.

‘I don’t remember saying I’m okay with it,’ Allison said. ‘But I do think that it makes more sense to talk to Boyd and Isaac before throwing around any accusations.’ 

‘But why are we only just talking to them now?’ Scott asked. ‘Why didn’t Derek let them talk to us before he bit them? Was it because he didn’t want us finding out he hadn’t told them everything? Or to stop us talking them out of it? Don’t tell me none of you have been wondering the same thing. He shouldn’t be biting people.’

Stiles narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she listened to Scott talking. 

Scott’s reasons for disliking and not trusting Derek had never had that kind of coherency before. It had all been based around Scott not liking him. But, as if by magic, Scott was now throwing out arguments that held at least some truth - not that Derek was purposely withholding information, but that there was still a lot he hadn’t told them that they needed to know. 

Eyes flicking to Leah and Marcus, Stiles wondered if maybe Scott had been led to those conclusions, while thinking they were his alone.

‘Correction,’ Jackson said. ‘ _You_ don’t think he should be biting anyone and you aren’t exactly open to anyone arguing with you.’ 

‘That’s because none of you know what it’s like,’ Scott said. ‘None of you were bitten. Not like I was.’ 

Lydia paled, but she squared her shoulders and glared at Scott. ‘I must have forgotten the time you were in a coma for three days after being attacked by Peter Hale,’ she said icily. 

Scott immediately looked contrite. ‘Sorry, Lydia. That’s not what I meant.’

Lydia nodded stiffly. ‘Just remember that you weren’t the only one Peter Hale attacked. You’re not the only one who has an opinion on Derek biting people and your opinion doesn’t take precedence over everyone else's. Do you really think I haven’t thought about this? That from the moment I realised he was going to have to expand the pack, I didn’t worry about what might happen when Derek bites someone else. There are lots of ways it could go wrong above and beyond the bite not taking. What if one of them goes feral? What if something terrible happens to Derek and the next alpha isn’t a good person? What if none of us get on with the new pack members?’

‘And that’s my point,’ Scott said, pointing at Lydia with a kind of triumph. ‘He’s keeping us all in the dark and not giving us any say in what affects us. That’s not right.’

‘He needs to expand the pack,’ Jackson said. ‘You know that as much as I do, McCall.’

‘No I don’t,’ Scott shot back hotly. ‘What I do know is that he doesn’t need to bite people to expand the pack.' 

‘He needs more wolves to make the pack stronger.’ 

A look of disgust crossed Scott’s face. ‘It’s always about power with him.’ 

‘That’s not what this is,’ Stiles snapped. Derek hadn’t really talked to her about it, but she knew that he felt the burden of being alpha far more keenly than even she probably knew. He’d taken on a role that had been his mom’s and should have been Laura’s. The pressure he was putting on himself to get it right was immense. 

‘How do you know he’s not just telling people how awesome it is? He’s basically forcing the bite on to whoever he wants in the pack.’ 

‘He offered me the bite,’ Danny interrupted, making everyone turn and look at him. 

‘He did what?’ Scott exclaimed.

Stiles hadn’t known that either and she stared at Danny in surprise. 

‘When he came to talk to me after -’ He glanced at Stiles ‘- after I found out. I said I didn’t want it yet and he didn’t mind. Only said to tell him if I ever changed my mind. Does that sound like someone who's forcing the bite on people?’

‘And you didn’t tell us because?’ 

‘I said no.’ 

‘If you’re so convinced Derek is forcing the bite on people have you ever asked if he’s offered it to Stilinski?’ Jackson asked. ‘Because we all know she doesn’t want it. So why is he so okay with that?’

Scott turned on her, eyes flashing gold. ‘Has he? I swear, if he has -’ 

‘Derek’s never offered,’ she interrupted, before Scott could start throwing around threats he’d never be able to follow through on. ‘Not even mentioned it to me.’ Now was probably not the time to bring up that she’d given Derek permission to bite her in cases of imminent death. Though, it was something she should probably mention to Danny and Allison as an option. ‘Not once. Because he knows that I don’t want the bite.’ 

‘Or because he knows I’d kill him if he bit you,’ Scott said. 

‘So what you’re saying is that you think it’s more likely that Derek’s scared of what you’d do, than the idea that he’s respecting my choices for what I want to do with my body?’ she snapped. 

‘What did you mean when you said Derek doesn’t need to bite anyone to expand the pack?’ Lydia interrupted, looking curious. 

‘He could just recruit omegas. They’re already wolves. They’d make him stronger without him having to bite anyone new.’

‘He can’t do that,’ Stiles said. 

‘And why not? Instead of leaving them to fend for themselves, why can’t they be brought into the pack? They need pack just like anyone else.’ 

‘Because Derek told me omegas can be dangerous,’ Stiles said. 

‘Oh, that’s convenient,’ Scott scoffed. ‘You don’t think he just told you that because he doesn’t want admit that there are other ways of making a pack? Ways that don’t involve maybe killing people if the bite doesn’t take.’ 

‘No,’ Stiles said. ‘I don’t.’

‘But, Stiles, come on,’ Scott said, eyes wide and pleading. ‘Think about it. We could be helping them. How awesome would that be? We could stop them being hunted down and give them a pack and somewhere safe to live.’

Scott’s earnest face reminded Stiles of the best friend she knew and loved, the one that was buried somewhere beneath all the stuff he was trying to work through. In any other circumstance she’d probably be there, cheering him on and taking his side.

The cynical part of her, though, couldn’t help but notice the convenient timing of Scott’s compassion and concern for omegas; just in time to make Derek look bad. 

‘Scott, I’m not saying it wouldn’t be nice if we could do that and I don’t think Derek’s against the idea, but he said he won’t let an omega near Lydia, Danny, Allison or me, like they’re dangerous to humans specifically -’ 

‘How do they become dangerous, then?’ Scott demanded. ‘Tell me that.’ When Stiles didn’t answer immediately, Scott threw his arms up in the air. ‘See? You can’t, can you? It’s just _Derek_ saying they are.’ 

Before Stiles could formulate a reply, the doorbell rang out, sharp and loud, making all of them jump like a gun had gone off. Apart from Leah and Marcus.

Stiles hurried out into the foyer and pulled the door open, half convinced that she was going to find her dad on the other side, saying that something had happened to Derek. 

It wasn’t dad, though. Waiting on the porch were Isaac and Boyd. 

‘Hi.’ She peered out behind them. ‘Where’s Derek and why are you ringing the doorbell?’ 

Isaac and Boyd exchanged a nervous look. 

‘Derek never turned up,’ Boyd said. ‘When he didn’t answer his phone we decided to make our own way here.’ 

‘Derek never turned up?’ she repeated. ‘Shit.’ Now, more than ever, she knew something was wrong. 

‘Uh, you should come in,’ she said, stepping back to let them both in. 

Boyd strode past her, looking around the house with interest. Isaac edged past her, until he was standing next to Boyd, his eyes on his feet the entire time.

Stiles closed the door and motioned for them both to follow her into the living room. ‘You’ll get the grand tour later,’ she promised. ‘Derek’s missing,’ she announced to everyone. ‘He was supposed to pick up Isaac and Boyd, but he never made it there.’ 

‘When was he supposed to pick you up?’ Danny asked. 

‘A couple of hours ago,’ Boyd said. 

‘That doesn’t mean he’s missing,’ Scott said. ‘It could just mean he’s gone somewhere without telling us. It’s not like it’d be the first time.’ 

Stiles shook her head. ‘No.’ When Derek had run off after she’d found out about his history with Kate it had freaked her out so badly, he’d promised her he’d never disappear without at least telling her. Derek wouldn’t break that promise unless he was forced to and if he was forced to, it meant something had happened to him. 

She was about to explain her suspicions to the pack when she noticed Leah and Marcus whispering to each other and glancing over at Isaac and Boyd. ‘What’s got you two in such a tizz?’ she asked. 

‘We were under the impression that Boyd was getting the bite last night,’ Marcus said. 

Stiles felt her eyebrows rise and she turned to Boyd. ‘You’re still human?’ 

Boyd shot Marcus a look of irritation, but nodded. ‘I asked Derek if I could have a bit more time to think about it and he said sure, but that I should still come up to the house today and meet you all.’ 

For a second Scott actually looked surprised, but then he went over to Boyd and spoke to him earnestly. ‘You don’t have to do it,’ he said.

‘Excuse me?’ Boyd said, sounding and looking offended. 

‘Derek doesn’t need to bite you, and he shouldn’t. Not when there are other options open to him, even if he doesn’t like them. Lydia -’ 

‘I didn’t say I agreed with you, Scott,’ Lydia said interrupted. ‘And you’re being spectacularly rude right now. You didn’t even say hello.’ She gestured pointedly at Boyd and Isaac, who were both looking increasingly uncomfortable.

‘This isn’t much of a welcome, is it?’ Allison said. ‘We’re worried about Derek.’

‘And you also walked in on a long-standing argument about who should or should not be offered the bite,’ Lydia said. ‘Scott is in the “no-one ever” camp. The rest of us have a range of opinions. So far, all we agree on is that we would have liked to have met you both sooner.’ 

Stiles winced because that was a fair comment. Derek was bad at communicating with the pack at large. He didn’t talk to them as a group about his plans at all. It wasn’t like he was keeping stuff from them on purpose, because she knew that when any of them spoke to him one-on-one he answered as many questions as he could. It was more that he wasn’t used to being an alpha and having to keep everyone on the same page. It was something she’d have to talk to Derek about later.

Boyd turned to Scott. ‘Do you have a problem with us being here?’ 

‘No, not with you. I have a problem with how Derek has been biting people like it’s nothing.’

‘What the hell? I am not _nothing_ ,’ Boyd said, looking supremely pissed off.

Scott looked taken aback. ‘That’s not -’

‘And how is it even your business if I choose the bite? If you don’t want us in the pack, that’s one thing, but I don’t remember asking for your input on my life and choices, and I don’t appreciate you butting in.’

‘I’m just trying to -’

‘I don’t care,’ Boyd said. ‘Why aren’t we searching for Derek? If he’s missing, we should be looking for him.’

‘I agree,’ said Stiles.

‘Me too,’ Danny said. 

Still looking wrong-footed from Boyd’s shutdown, Scott crossed his arms. ‘Fine. You all go and waste your time searching for Derek, then. I’m going home. I’ve got better things to do than hunt for someone who isn’t even missing.’ 

No-one tried to stop him, and he hesitated by the door, maybe realising he didn’t have a ride back into town.

Isaac shuffled over to the girls and nodded his head in Scott’s direction. 'I can see why Derek said I shouldn’t be around Scott on my own until I had more solid control.’

Jackson crowed with laughter at that, while Scott glowered at Isaac, clearly offended. When no-one said anything he turned and stormed out of the room.

‘Where should we start looking for Derek?’ Boyd asked, ignoring Scott. 

‘Well, he’s not in the house,’ Stiles said, walking into the foyer with Boyd, the others following. ‘So I guess we start outside.’ The creek would probably be the first place to check.

‘If you’re so worried about him, why don’t you call the Argents?’ Scott suggested from the front door. 

Everyone stopped where they were, all of them looking at Scott like he’d lost each and every one of his marbles. 

For the first time that day, Stiles was glad that Derek wasn’t there because it meant he didn’t get to hear Scott suggest that his pack went to the Argents for help. 

Scott didn’t notice; just kept on talking. ‘They know all there is to know about finding werewolves.’

Before Stiles could even begin to explain to Scott just how _wrong_ that was, Allison pushed past her and slapped Scott right in the face. The sharp crack of her hand against his cheek stopped everyone dead. 

‘How _dare_ you,’ Allison said, her voice shaking with anger. 

Scott rubbed his cheek, his eyes wide and surprised. ‘Allison -’

‘How dare you use my family like that when you know how I’ve been struggling with what they do. What they _did_. They murder werewolves, Scott. Do you really not get that?’ 

‘Allison, that’s not…’ 

‘Not what? Not what you meant to say? Well, what did you mean to say?’

Scott looked like he was struck dumb and he just shook his head. 

‘No, really, I’m fascinated to know what was going through your head when you suggested sending _werewolf hunters_ to look for Derek. How do you know hunters don’t already have him?’ 

‘I didn’t -’

There was a roar from the woods, furious and wild, so loud it made the house shake and sent dust motes spiralling down from the ceiling. 

‘Derek,’ Stiles said, relief flooding her veins even though she still hadn’t set eyes on him. ‘That was Derek.’ She rushed past the others, evading the hands that tried to grab for her and pulled open the front door, the others all following her out onto the porch. 

About to run down the steps and go find him, she froze when Derek burst through the tree line, shifted and snarling. The others all came to an abrupt stop beside her, reacting instinctively to the threat facing them.

There were leaves in Derek’s hair, and his clothes were ripped and dirty. By far the worst, though, was the blood streaking up his arms and the shackles around his wrists. The chains that were attached to them still had what looked like mortar and stone dangling from the ends, like Derek had pulled himself free of his imprisonment by brute force. 

‘What the fuck?’ Marcus said. ‘That’s not possible.’ For the first time he sounded unsure, even nervous. He turned to Leah. ‘How did he get loose?’ 

Leah shook her head, also looking worried.

As the implications of what Marcus had said set in, fury clawed up Stiles’ throat, but before she could turn on them and demand answers, Derek roared again and stalked towards the house, his nose flaring as he caught their scent. There was no hint of humanity in his eyes, only instinct. 

‘Do we run?’ Danny asked.

‘No, it’ll make you a target,’ Stiles said, remembering what Derek had taught her. ‘ _Slowly_ back away, as far as you can get from _them_.’ She jabbed an accusing finger at Marcus and Leah, and took a careful step towards the far end of the porch. There was only a drop, not stairs, but it wasn’t so high they couldn’t all jump off if they needed to. ‘Scott, stay behind me and the others, and keep your mouth shut. I mean it. If you make Derek attack you while he’s like this, I’ll never forgive you.’

‘Then what do we do?’ Boyd asked, shuffling along with the others. 

‘You all stay here,’ Stiles said, keeping her voice steady. ‘Nobody run, and nobody try to grab me or anything.’ She turned to Leah and Marcus. ‘You two stay there, and don’t do anything to piss him off more than you already have.’ 

Taking a calming breath, she tilted her head to bare her neck to Derek, and, careful not to quite meet Derek’s furious red eyes, took a small step towards him. His gaze immediately landed on her and didn’t leave.

‘Stiles what the hell are you doing?’ Scott hissed. 

Letting the others hush him, Stiles ignored everything but walking slowly down the porch steps. In the most soothing tone she could manage, she said, ‘Hey, big guy. You look like you’re having a really bad day.’

Derek was tracking her progress and he no longer seemed interested in Marcus or Leah, which seemed like a step in the right direction. Less murder-eyes had to be a good sign, right?

She stopped a few feet from the porch, and kept her eyes down, letting him approach her. He did so, warily, nose flaring occasionally as he scented her.

Stiles thought that the shift was starting to fade, recognition starting to edge back into his gaze, when something shiny flashed past her and lodged in Derek’s chest.

He choked on a growl and dropped to the ground like all his strings had been cut, and Stiles ran forward, stopping short just before she reached him. Horror mounted as she realised there was a dart in Derek’s chest and when she spun around, there was a dart gun in Leah’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. One of the reasons for the long gap between posts is the cliffhanger. Considering how long it can sometimes be between updates, I thought most people would like me to already have the next chapter written before posting this one. 
> 
> So that's what I did. Which means there will be no potential five month wait for what happens next. The next chapter should be completely ready to post within the week. I just couldn't leave you all hanging indefinitely. It seemed mean.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’ve been meaning to ask,’ Stiles said, so far beyond anger that she couldn’t even bring herself to shout, ‘but how exactly do you define “observe”? Because this,’ she gestured at Derek’s prone body, with the chains and mortar hanging from his wrists, ‘isn’t what I call observation.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, as promised, the resolution of the previous cliffhanger. 
> 
> From the comments, I think it's fair to say a lot of you aren't fans of Leah (or Marcus) and want to smack Scott up the side of his head. 
> 
> Thanks to Cupidsbow for reading it through for me and making some excellent suggestions and Megan for cheerleading and Rowandre for checking my grammar. 
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are all mine. If you spot any, let me know. 
> 
> I'm still working through answering all the comments, but I loved the response to the last chapter. Thank you guys so much XD

Falling to the ground next to Derek, Stiles pulled the dart from his chest and threw it as far from him as she could. 

‘I’ve been meaning to ask,’ Stiles said, so far beyond anger that she couldn’t even bring herself to shout, ‘but how exactly do you define “observe”? Because this,’ she gestured at Derek’s prone body, with the chains and mortar hanging from his wrists, ‘isn’t what I call observation.’

‘He was out of control,’ Leah said, the dart gun still in her hand like she expected Derek to shake off the drugs and explode up off the ground any moment. ‘An out of control alpha trumps everything. It’s our responsibility to ensure he doesn’t attack anyone.’ 

‘Oh, please,’ Stiles snapped, clenching her fists in anger. ‘That’s such bullshit. He was calming down. The shift was fading. And it was _because of you_ that he was out of control in the first place!’ 

‘We couldn’t take the chance that he would attack with so many humans around,’ Marcus said, like they hadn’t just done something terrible.

‘He wasn’t looking to attack us,’ Allison said. ‘You two, probably, but not us.’ 

‘The safest thing is for us to take him back to where we were holding him. That way we can assess him when he wakes.’

That seemed to knock the others out of their stunned stupor. 

Jackson planted himself in front of Derek, Isaac joining him a second later, with Boyd, Danny and Lydia placing themselves between the two groups of werewolves.

Only Scott was left on the porch, eyes darting back and forth in confusion. 

‘You aren’t going anywhere near Derek,’ Jackson said, the others all voicing their agreement. 

‘This is ridiculous,’ Marcus said. ‘You can’t -’

‘We can and we are,’ Lydia said, squaring her shoulders. ‘You told us you were here to observe only. So either you were lying to us or you decided to switch up the rules of the game. Either way, this isn’t what any of us were expecting. You kidnapped our alpha, assaulted him and shot him with tranquilizers. We don’t trust you.’ 

‘I understand why you feel like that,’ Leah said. ‘But none of you can see the bigger picture here. Rampaging alphas like Peter don’t come from nothing. Derek has the same history and we need to know for sure that he’s stable.’ 

‘And what? That’s supposed to make us trust you?’ Danny asked. ‘I don’t think so.’ 

Stiles looked down at Derek, how he was still unconscious, and pushed to her feet. ‘You both need to leave. I want you both out of here before Derek comes around.’ When neither of them moved, Stiles took a deep breath and willed herself not to lose her shit. She took a deliberate step forward, squared her shoulders and met Leah’s gaze, holding it. ‘I’m not kidding.’ 

‘I appreciate that, Stiles,’ Leah said. ‘But I don’t think you understand -’

‘Stiles told you to leave,’ Allison said, her voice hard with anger. ‘I think you should listen to her.’ 

‘If we leave now, you’re all in danger.’ 

‘I think I know how to take down a werewolf if it comes to that,’ Allison said, looking pointedly at both of them. 

‘And if you don’t leave, I’m calling my dad,’ Stiles said. ‘You know, the Sheriff. I bet he’d be really interested to hear about a kidnapping and an assault.’

‘And who knows,’ Allison added. ‘I might decided to call my dad, too.’ 

Eyes jumping to Stiles, Marcus shook his head. ‘You wouldn’t bring hunters up here while your alpha was weak.’ 

‘You’d think,’ Stiles said. ‘But at the moment I’m more inclined to trust our treaty with them over the way you keep changing the rules.’ 

‘And where are we supposed to go?’ 

‘Go to a motel. I don’t give a fuck, but go.’ 

‘And who the hell is going to stand between you and Derek if he wakes up and is still feral?’ Marcus demanded. 

‘Well, it won’t be either of you,’ Stiles said. ‘Since I’m sure if he saw either of you right now, he’d definitely be feral and I wouldn’t blame him.’ 

Marcus actually looked offended at that, but before he could speak, Leah rested her hand on his arm and shook her head. ‘We’ll go,’ she said. ‘For the night.’

They’d only taken a couple of steps to the porch steps when Scott moved to stand in front of them, and Stiles tensed up in fear that he was about to make everything worse. 

‘Leave the key to the chains,’ Scott demanded. 

All the breath punched out of Stiles in relief and gratefulness, and a sudden ache of missing her best friend.

‘When he wakes he’ll probably be dangerous,’ Marcus said. ‘It’s safer to keep him bound until he’s conscious.’

Stiles made a noise of rage in her throat. 

Jackson’s hand on her shoulder was a surprise, but also really welcome. 

‘That’s not your choice to make,’ Lydia said, voice icy. ‘It’s ours.’ 

‘You’re being short-sighted and foolish,’ Marcus said. When everyone kept glaring stonily at him, he turned his attention to Scott. ‘Scott, come on. This is Derek we’re talking about.’ 

‘I know it is,’ Scott said slowly. ‘But I trust my friends more than I trust you. Give me the key.’ 

Very reluctantly Leah handed Scott the key before walking over to the rental car with Marcus. 

Once they were inside, Scott came over and handed the key to Stiles, backing away once it was in her hand. 

Not trusting that Leah and Marcus were really going to leave, Stiles waited for them to drive off down the driveway. Then she dropped down next to Derek again. 

‘We need to get him inside,’ she said. ‘But first -’ She glanced down at the arm closest to her. The skin was rubbed raw and bloody around the manacles and it was no wonder that his arms were covered in blood. Making a wounded noise, she choked out, ‘What the fuck? Did they put _wolfsbane_ on these?’ 

‘It looks like it,’ Allison said, bending down to take a closer look, before straightening up. ‘Probably meant just to keep him weak, but it got rubbed into his skin and blood when he tried to get free.’ 

Hands shaking slightly, Stiles fit the key into the lock and turned it. She opened the shackle carefully, but when she saw the blistered and weeping skin beneath them, tears pricked her eyes. ‘Shit, Derek.’ 

She got that he wouldn’t have wanted to stay chained up, but she really wished he’d waited for them to rescue him. 

Hoping she wasn’t causing him more pain, Stiles lifted his hand as gently as she could, letting the shackle drop to the ground. She then picked up his other hand and repeated the process.

‘Where the hell did they keep you?’ she muttered, because there weren’t all that many places in Beacon Hills that could hold an enraged alpha werewolf.

Allison’s face was drawn as she gathered up the chains, careful as she handled them. ‘The tunnels, I think. Where Kate kept him before.’

‘Fuck.’ It made sense; it would be pretty much the only place that could hold Derek. There was no way she was letting them back in Derek’s home now. One way or another she was going to keep them as far away from the house as possible and if she could get them sent back to New York, so much the better. Even if they didn’t know about Derek and Kate’s personal history, they had to have known that that was where Kate had tortured him, and yet they’d still left him there. By himself. With all his memories. ‘Derek, can you hear me?’ 

She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, or just touch him, but they were covered with wolfsbane from the chains, so she curled her hands into fists. 

‘Do you want us to carry him upstairs?’ Jackson asked, crouching down next to her and gesturing behind him to Danny. 

Stiles nodded and pushed to her feet, stepping out of the way as Jackson and Danny hoisted Derek to his feet and slung his arms over their shoulders. 

‘I’ll get rid of the chains,’ Allison said, holding them as far from her body as possible with a look of disgust. 

‘Thanks. I don’t want him seeing them again when he wakes up.’ 

‘Me neither,’ Allison said. 

‘Hey,’ Stiles said, reaching out to stop Allison, snatching back her hand as she remembered the damn wolfsbane. ‘Do you have any idea why he’s not waking up? Should I be worried?’

‘I don’t think so,’ Allison said, shaking her head. ‘I bet they’re just super strong drugs, developed by and for werewolves.’ 

‘Well, shit,’ she said, feeling even more helpless as Danny and Jackson maneuvered Derek up the steps and into the house. 

There was no-one she could call and ask for advice. She hated that she had no-one to call when Derek wasn’t available. The likelihood of Deaton being straightforward if he even knew anything wasn’t high. Not that Stiles would ever tell Deaton anything that might make Derek vulnerable to him. When Derek woke up she was going to make him write out a list of people he trusted enough for her to contact if things went wrong again. 

‘Allison, wait.’

Allison turned back around, a questioning look on her face. 

‘Don’t get rid of the chains. We might need them as, I dunno, proof that they did this.’ If there was a way to get them arrested, Stiles was going to find it. 

Allison’s face cleared and she nodded. ‘That’s a good idea. I’ll keep hold of them until we know.’ 

Allison carried the chains over to her car and Stiles found she could breathe a little easier when they disappeared into the trunk.

As Allison slammed the trunk shut, Scott approached her cautiously, his hands up placatingly in front of him. Stiles couldn’t hear what was being said, though, and really, she was far more worried about Derek than if Scott managed to talk Allison out of being pissed with him. 

Taking the steps two at a time, she skidded to a halt when Lydia stepped in front of her. 

‘I don’t think any of us are going to want to leave until we know Derek’s okay,’ Lydia said. ‘So I’m going to take Isaac and Boyd into the kitchen.’

‘Yeah, that’s -’ Part of her felt like she should be the one to talk to Isaac and Boyd, but there was no way she could do that when Derek was hurt. 

‘Stiles,’ Lydia said gently, ‘you go and look after Derek and the rest of us will stay with Isaac and Boyd. He’s going to want you there when he wakes, anyway.’

‘Thanks, Lydia.’ She glanced over at Boyd and Isaac, who were both looking more than a little freaked out. ‘I know this was pretty fucked up, but I swear it’s not normally like this.’ 

‘Apart from that other time when it was really rather like this?’ Boyd said, although there was a slightly amused twist to his lips. 

Stiles inclined her head. ‘Touche.’

‘I’m not going anywhere just yet,’ Boyd said. ‘Apart from into the kitchen, apparently.’

Before she could think of anything else to say, Lydia gave her a shove in the direction of the stairs. 'Go.'

When she got upstairs, Danny and Jackson were standing just outside Derek’s room and they both kept glancing in, as though checking that Derek was still there and breathing. 

‘I didn’t know if he’d want us to stay in there,’ Jackson said. ‘But I didn’t want to leave him, either.’ 

It was weird seeing Jackson being concerned about someone other than himself. It probably signposted some personal development. Stranger things had happened.

‘The others are in the kitchen,’ Stiles said. ‘If you want to join them. I think they’re going to be there for a while.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Danny said, pulling Jackson along with him. ‘I think that’ll be good.’ 

At the top of the stairs, Jackson said, ‘When he wakes up, let me know if he’s okay with us being here, or if he wants us to clear out.’ 

‘I will do,’ she promised, although she was nearly positive that Derek would be happy that his pack had stayed. Once inside she closed the door, feeling less like Derek was on display to anyone who might come upstairs. 

Approaching the bed slowly, Stiles stood there, unable to take her eyes off Derek’s bloody wrists. If anything, they almost looked worse, like the wolfsbane was getting deeper into the wounds. Realising she had to get the poison off him immediately, Stiles hurried into the bathroom. She was about to grab some of the towels when she remembered she’d been handling the chains, and instead turned on the tap and gave herself a vigorous wash. 

She turned off the tap and leaned against the sink, feeling wobbly as the adrenaline high started to leave her. Hands shaking, she filled a glass of water and drank it, then splashed some water on her face. Refilling the glass, she grabbed a hand towel from the handrail and ran it under the tap to dampen it. Picking up another dry hand towel on her way out, she took them over to the bed and, after placing the glass on the bedside table, she climbed on next to Derek. 

She slipped her phone from her pocket and opened the camera, taking several photos of his arms and wrists. 

If Derek went through with letting dad arrest them - or if there was a werewolfy equivalent - they would be needed, along with the chains, as evidence that something had been done to Derek. 

When she thought she had enough photos, Stiles dropped the phone on the bed and wiped at her eyes. 

She lifted his arm and rested it across her lap and gently wiped the skin around his wrist with the towel. It was hard to know when enough of the wolfsbane had been cleaned out of the wounds, but eventually the blisters started to go down and the skin started to heal. She then wiped off as much of the blood as she could before using the other towel to pat his skin dry. When she was done, Stiles sat there for a few moments, trailing her fingers up and down the tendons of his arm, marveling all over again about how eventually there would be no mark; no indication that something had happened. 

Giving her head a shake so she didn’t get lost in it, she shuffled to the edge of the bed, towels in hand, and walked back into the bathroom. There, she dumped the used towels in the trash and then went to clean his other wrist with two new towels. 

Once upon a time she’d thought the ability to heal was all kinds of awesome. Now, though, she kind of hated it. It wasn’t that she wanted Derek to be left with scars, but she hated that once his injuries disappeared, they were forgotten about. Almost like they didn’t matter because they could heal so quickly. 

Derek had been through so much in the last six or seven years and Stiles wished that his mind was as easy to heal as his body. 

Stiles shifted slightly on the bed and glanced down when something bumped against her leg. Seeing her phone, she picked it up and unlocked it and pressed the shortcut for her dad.

Waiting for an answer, she took a few deep breaths, hoping they’d be enough to calm her before she had to talk. 

‘Stiles?’

‘Hey, dad.’

‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘N...nothing.’

‘Something’s happened. Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine, dad, really. I just. I needed to hear your voice.’ 

‘Stiles, talk to me. Is it Derek?’ 

Stiles looked down at Derek, lying still and pale on the bed. ‘Did Derek get to tell you about Leah and Marcus? How they were… assessing the pack?’ 

‘Yeah. He mentioned something about that.’ 

‘They hurt him, dad. They -’ Tears welled up and she stopped talking. The last thing she wanted was for Derek to wake up and see her crying. 

‘Where are you?’ 

‘Derek’s.’

‘Are you safe?’ 

‘Yeah. I - the pack - we all sent them away.’ 

‘Good. Do you know where they went?’ 

‘A motel, maybe. I don’t know.’ 

‘That’s fine. I’ve got to sort out a few things here, but I’m going to be there in about thirty minutes.’ 

‘You are?’ 

‘I am. Is anyone else there with you?’

‘The others are down in the kitchen.’

‘While you and Derek are?’ 

‘In his room. He’s unconscious and -’

‘You stay with Derek and I’ll be there soon.’

Hanging up, Stiles curled her hand tight around her phone, pressing her knuckles to her forehead and trying to keep breathing. Her skin prickled like she was being watched, and she opened her eyes to find Derek looking at her like he couldn’t quite believe she was really there. 

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she gave him an approximation of a smile. ‘Hey there, big guy.’ 

Derek didn’t say anything, just tensed and shifted slightly on the bed. For a heart-stopping moment Stiles thought Derek was about to pull his arm from her and turn away, but he didn’t. Instead he curled up around her and hid his face between her leg and the mattress. 

Feeling shaky with relief, Stiles leaned over and rested her forehead against his temple and took a couple of deep breaths. It didn’t really calm her a lot, but it was enough to keep the tears at bay. ‘Why didn’t you wait for us to find you? Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. I just. You got hurt. I don’t like it. We were coming for you -’

‘I didn’t know that,’ Derek interrupted, voice raw and scratchy. 

‘You didn’t know we’d come for you? How can you say that I -’

‘Not you,’ Derek said. ‘The others. I heard…’

Pressing a couple of kisses to his temple, Stiles frowned. ‘Heard what? What are you talking about?’ 

‘When I came around it took me a few minutes to shake the tranquilisers,’ Derek said. ‘When I realised where I was -’ He shuddered. ‘I lost some time.’ 

Stiles would bet that that was when Derek had started ripping his wrists to shreds trying to get free. Once again Stiles was struck with the desire to violently murder Kate and this time follow it up with adding wolfsbane itching powder to Leah and Marcus’ clothes. 

‘When I came back to myself I could hear voices. Not well, but I heard enough.’ 

‘Heard enough?’ Stiles repeated. ‘Hang on, wait. Does that mean… Oh, shit. Derek, could you..? You could hear everything that was said.’ 

Derek nodded.

‘How much did you hear?’ Stiles asked apprehensively because she’d been so relieved that Derek hadn’t heard any of it. Instead, now, it seemed as though Derek had had to listen to his pack question everything from his motives to his actions while being chained up. 

‘Most of it,’ Derek said. ‘Enough to know -’ He coughed and Stiles desperately wanted to grab the glass of water from the bedside table, but she didn’t want to untangle herself from him and she didn’t think he’d let her, anyway. ‘- to know that they don’t trust me. If they did trust me, they wouldn’t - I’m failing as an alpha.’ 

Unsure exactly how to delve into the sheer magnitude of how wrong Derek was, Stiles started stroking his hair, hoping that inspiration would strike and she could work out why Derek would say that. 

‘Why do you think that?’

Derek didn’t speak right away so Stiles kept on carding her fingers through his hair, ready to wait until Derek either found the words he was looking for or was ready to say them out loud. 

‘Because it’s true,’ he said finally. 

‘Helpful,’ she muttered, giving his hair a gentle tug. ‘And you’re wrong. You’re not failing.’ 

‘I heard -’

‘I know what you heard,’ she interrupted. ‘I was there. But what you heard wasn’t them not trusting you -’

‘What about Scott?’ 

‘Quit being difficult. Scott’s his own special case. But the others. You can’t have thought that everything would magically fall into place because of the bite. You’re not a bad alpha,’ Stiles told him. ‘You’re not perfect, but that’s not unexpected. No-one is going to be automatically awesome at this kind of stuff.’ 

‘My mom was. Laura was.’ 

‘I would put money on that not being true. I’m not saying they didn’t become awesome, but I bet they didn’t start out knowing how to be good alphas. It was something they learned.’ 

‘Stiles, they were both born leaders. I wasn’t.’ 

‘There’s a difference, you know, between someone who’s a born leader, able to get people to follow them, and being a good leader who cares about the people they’re responsible for. Most people have to learn how to do that. My dad did. He didn’t start off being like he is now. He’s told me stories of mistakes he made as a rookie and even as a seasoned deputy. I bet he’d be happy to tell you all about them if you asked. And I bet your mom and Laura were the same.’ 

‘I keep fucking this up.’ 

‘No. You really don’t. If you did, there wouldn’t be six people downstairs in the kitchen wanting to make sure you’re okay. They wouldn’t have stood with me against Leah and Marcus. Is everything perfect? No. But is it FUBARed? No, it’s really not. But here’s the thing.' She paused. 'Do you want to know the thing?’ 

After a moment’s hesitation, Derek nodded. 

‘Cool. The thing is that you never got the training Laura did. You’re feeling your way in the dark and sometimes you hit and sometimes you miss. You don’t talk to us as a group and tell us all what’s going through your head -’

‘Like I said,’ Derek interrupted. ‘I’m fucking this up.’ 

‘I wasn’t finished,’ Stiles snapped. ‘So shut up and listen to me using up my monthly allotment of words of wisdom. Because while we need to work on your group communication skills, you’re kind of awesome at talking to us individually and, more importantly, listening to us.’

Derek made a dismissive noise in the back of his throat and Stiles bared her teeth at him, even though he wasn’t looking at her. 

‘Hey, no, stop that. I really don’t think you realise how much you’ve helped some of the pack. I have no idea what happened with Jackson, but he’s here and he’s not dead or an omega and think about how Lydia was before she came up to the house. She wanted nothing to do with werewolves and they terrified her, but you answered her questions and didn’t dismiss her fears as stupid or dumb and now she’s standing up to two werewolves because she’s angry with them. And then there’s Allison. Not only did you end up being cool about the fact that she shot you and all that, you let her join the pack and now you talk to her about all the crazy with her parents, her grandfather, the whole hunter thing and, you know, her favourite aunt being a homicidal maniac. I don’t think you get how much that’s helped. And then there’s me.’ 

‘You?’

‘Yeah, dummy. Me. Do I really need to remind you of all the times you were there for me? I don’t know how to explain to you how much you were the person I needed to be there with me. So I get why you thought all the bad stuff, but it’s not true. You just - _we all_ just - need to remember that we’re a pack. It doesn’t automatically fall into place because of the bite.’ 

‘I thought it would be easier than this.’ 

‘Yeah? Me too. But we were both wrong. So if what you’ve been doing hasn’t worked, try something else.’

‘We need to bond. Talk more as a pack,’ Derek said slowly, the tone of his voice turning thoughtful. ‘Spend time together.’

‘I agree, that would be a good start,’ she said, hand stroking down his side. She didn’t want to push Derek, especially after he’d already opened up, but she knew there was something else going on and she felt like it was troubling him more than anything else. ‘There’s something else bothering you, though. Something beyond all of this.’ 

Somehow Derek curled even tighter around her and Stiles wondered what else could be weighing on him so heavily. 

‘I lost control. I - I was wild back there. That’s not how…’

Still petting him, Stiles waited to see if Derek would keep going, but when he didn’t, she prompted him gently. ‘Not how what?’ 

‘How I wanted you to see me.’ 

For once Stiles was at a complete and total loss for words. 

‘You shouldn’t have had to see me like that.’ 

‘Do you know what I saw when you appeared?’

Derek whined, flinching like he was torn between staying where he was and getting as far from her as possible so he didn't have to find out. 

‘I saw someone who was so worried about the safety of their pack that they hurt themselves escaping to protect them.’ 

Derek’s breath caught in his throat and he tilted his head ever so slightly so he could regard her doubtfully with one eye. 

‘You can hear my heartbeat, so you know I’m not lying.’ 

Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

‘You get that I’m in this for everything, don’t you? I’m here for you no matter what. You were there for me when I needed you. And I want to be the same for you.’ 

Derek uncurled enough to watch Stiles.

‘You get that, right?’ Although she didn’t think that he’d still be here if he didn’t understand that, she had to make sure he really knew how much she meant it. 

Lifting his hand, Derek cupped her cheek. ‘Yeah, I think I’m beginning to get that,’ he said quietly. 

His hand dropped from her cheek and trailed down her arm to tangle his fingers with hers. He gave her hand a gentle tug. ‘Lie down with me.’

Not needing to be asked twice, Stiles lay down, groaning as her knees straightened for the first time in ages. She hadn’t even noticed them going to sleep. Shuffling closer, she rested her head on his bicep and collapsed against his chest, sighing happily when his other arm curled around her. 

Stiles lost track of time and so she had no idea how long they’d been lying there when she felt Derek tense beside her. ‘What?’ 

‘Your dad’s coming up the stairs.’

‘Do you not want to see him?’

‘Yeah, but not yet.’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘That’s cool.’ Giving his cheek a quick kiss, she untangled herself from him and scrambled to the edge of the bed just as there was a knock on the door. Hurrying across the room she slipped through the door and threw herself into her dad’s arms, nearly crying at the sight of him. ‘Hi.’

‘How are you?’ 

‘Better now Derek’s awake.’

‘And Derek?’ 

‘I… have no idea,’ she confessed. ‘Though I think we need a bit more time before he’s ready to see anyone.’ 

Dad nodded. ‘Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.’

‘I know you’re not.’ 

‘I called Tony at the garage, by the way. He’s going to come and tow Betty.’

‘Crap, I forgot all about that.’ 

‘It sounds like there was a lot going on here.’ 

‘You could say that. How are the others?’ 

‘Shaken, but I think they’re okay. I’m going to go back down, get them to tell me what happened. If Derek decides to press charges, then we can modify their statements as necessary. And if there’s a werewolf legal process, then they’ll have given statements while it’s all fresh in their minds.’ 

‘I didn’t think of that.’

‘I wouldn't have expected you to, Stiles.’ He tugged her hair fondly, like she was six again. ‘I’ll need your statements too. Come down when you’re both ready.’ 

Giving dad one last hug, Stiles slipped back into the room, closing the door behind her. ‘Dad says hi.’ 

To her delight it made Derek huff a little in amusement. 

‘You know, I just realised that Jackson wanted me to ask you if you’re okay with everyone being here, or if you want him to clear everyone out. But I guess that’s kind of a moot point now dad’s here.’ 

Derek sighed and rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. ‘I should go and talk to them.’

Stopping at the edge of the bed, Stiles reached over to pet his hair. ‘You don’t have to.’ 

‘Yeah, Stiles. I really do.’ 

Stiles nodded sympathetically. ‘Yeah. I guess you really do.’

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then rolled over and climbed off the bed with more grace than should be possible. 

‘Uh, before you do,’ she said as he moved towards the door, ‘take a shower?’ 

Derek glanced down at himself, looking surprised when he saw his dirty and ripped clothes. Looking up at her, he frowned. ‘I made a mess of your clothes.’ 

Aware of the blood and dirt that she’d got on her t-shirt while she’d looked after Derek, Stiles waved him off. ‘It’s nothing.’ 

‘At least change your t-shirt while I shower,’ he said, opening a drawer on his way to the bathroom and picking out a pair of pants and some boxer briefs.

Derek disappeared into the bathroom and Stiles went over to the chest of drawers. There wasn’t a lot of blood or dirt on her clothes, but she wasn’t at all opposed to wearing Derek’s clothes. She balled up her t-shirt and threw it in the laundry before rummaging around until she found a worn t-shirt that was soft to the touch and pulled it over her head. 

The shower was still running so Stiles perched on the edge of the mattress and waited for Derek, trying to ignore the way her hands were shaking, shoving them under her thighs. 

The shower shut off and it wasn’t long before Derek was walking out, still rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He took one look at her and threw the towel back into the bathroom and quickly crossed the room.

‘Hey,’ he said, sitting next to her on the bed. ‘Look at me.’

Instead she slumped into him, resting her forehead on his shoulder and snuggled closer.

‘I haven’t asked if you’re okay,’ Derek murmured, his arm coming up around her. ‘After all of that.’ 

‘I’m fine.’ 

Derek bumped her head with his nose. 

‘I _am_ fine,’ she insisted, curling her hands into fists under her legs. ‘I’m just also freaked out. I don’t like it when you get hurt. And they hurt you; _tortured_ you. They left you somewhere that held horrible memories and they forced you to break free. And I didn’t know anything was wrong. I hate that I didn’t know.’

‘Hey.’ Derek tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. ‘None of that is your fault.’

‘If I’d been a wolf would I have known sooner?’

Frowning, Derek shook his head. ‘The bonds don’t work like that. You can only tell if someone dies. You don’t feel their pain or their fear any anything like that.’ His hands trailed down her arms until he could pull her hands out from under her. He rubbed across her knuckles a couple of times and once her hands relaxed, he unfurled her fingers and linked them with his. ‘If you’d been a werewolf, nothing would have been different.’ 

‘I might have realised Leah and Marcus were lying,’ she grumbled.

‘They didn’t technically say anything that would have been a lie,’ Derek said, face lined with worry. 

With a slight smile, she squeezed his hands and bumped her nose against his. ‘Hey, if the answer had been yes, I wouldn’t have suddenly asked for the bite. Stop looking so worried. I was just wondering.’

Derek nosed along her jaw until she could feel his breath hot on her neck. ‘You wouldn’t have stopped until you found me,’ he murmured into her ear. 

She hugged him tight. ‘You better believe it.’ She tugged at him until he pulled back enough for her to lean in and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Derek shifted slightly, aligning their mouths and he kissed her. Slow and sure, making her stomach swoop and soar all at the same time. 

‘Hey,’ he murmured against her lips. ‘Why are there a bunch of towels in the trash?’ 

‘They’re the ones I used to clean you up.’ 

‘I know this place used to be a disaster, but you do realise that I can do laundry now?’ 

Stiles started shaking her head. ‘Not those towels. I don’t want to keep those towels. They have wolfsbane and blood all over them. I don’t want them here.’ 

‘Then they’re gone,’ Derek said simply. ‘They’re only towels. I have a linen closet full of them. I might have gone slightly overboard.’ 

‘On towels?’ she asked, grinning as she slid one of her hands up into Derek’s hair and the other drifted down to rest against his chest before kissing him again. 

‘We should go down to the kitchen,’ Derek murmured, nuzzling up behind her ear and leaving a few lingering kisses on the skin there. 

Stiles sucked in a breath. ‘I don’t think I can. My knees are like jello.’ 

Derek huffed out a quiet laugh. ‘Come on,’ he said, standing up and helping her climb off the bed. ‘I’ll help you.’ 

Stiles fell against his chest with a grin and pressed a quick kiss to the underside of his jaw, liking the feel of the rasp of his stubble against her lips. ‘My hero.’ 

Derek slipped an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the room. Derek didn’t seem to want to run off or become wolfy to deal with his emotions and it made Stiles feel a little lightheaded in relief. Maybe later he’d need to do that, but at the moment, he seemed as fine as he could be after everything. 

At the bottom of the stairs Stiles heard a murmur of voices and it got louder as they walked through to the kitchen. Just inside the door Derek stopped, like his feet were glued to the spot and his hold on Stiles tightened. 

The coffee pot was half full and there were tea bags on the counter. Everyone - including dad - was holding a mug and they all looked at ease as they talked quietly amongst themselves. They all still looked a little shaken and Stiles was glad that they’d all decided to stick around until Derek was up to seeing them because it also meant they got to talk to her dad. 

There was no Scott, but then Stiles hadn’t really expected him to stick around. She was too tired to properly think about it now, but eventually the Scott issue was going to have to be addressed. It wasn’t something she was looking forward to.

Jackson and Isaac were standing next to each other, shoulder to shoulder and Isaac looked the most relaxed she’d ever seen him. Allison was sitting on the counter, Lydia leaning against her leg, while Danny and Boyd stood next to them. Dad was leaning against the breakfast counter, listening to them talking. 

For possibly the first time they looked like a pack.

Leaning heavily into Derek’s side, Stiles pressed her cheek against his shoulder. She may have told him that they’d all decided to stay, but she didn’t think he’d really believed her until he’d seen it with his own two eyes. 

Squaring his shoulders slightly, Derek dropped his arm from around her shoulders and gripped her hand before walking into the room. 

Stiles had almost expected him to wait for them to notice him, but apparently he was going to try being a bit more proactive right away. 

‘Hi,’ he said. 

Stiles didn’t think it was possible to sneak up on a couple of werewolves, but the way both Jackson and Isaac jumped, she was wrong. Seeing the others jump was less of a surprise. 

Dad turned and smiled at them both. ‘It’s good to see you, Derek.’ 

‘And you too, John,’ Derek said, voice scratchy. 

There was a swell of relief on everyone’s face and the tension in the room seemed to expand momentarily before everyone seemed to collectively slump forward as they realised Derek was fine. 

‘You look a lot better than you did an hour ago,’ Lydia said. 

‘I feel it,’ Derek said. ‘I...I’m glad you’re all still here. I appreciate it.’

‘None of us wanted to leave,’ Danny said. 

‘It felt wrong,’ Jackson added. 

Stiles didn’t think Jackson would have said that even as recently as a few weeks ago. 

Judging by the expression on Derek’s face, he was thinking the same thing. He gestured at the table. ‘We should all sit. Talk.’

There was a murmur of agreement and everyone made their way past the breakfast counter and over to the table. 

‘John, do you want to join us?’ Derek asked. 

‘I wouldn’t want to intrude.’ 

‘I don’t think any of us would consider it intruding.’ 

‘Then I’d be happy to stay.’ 

When Isaac and Boyd passed Derek, he stopped them with a raised hand. ‘This wasn’t how I meant for your first day with the pack to go. You shouldn’t have had to see any of that. If it helps, this isn’t a normal day.’

‘Stiles already told us it’s not normally like this,’ Boyd said. ‘I’m glad you’re okay.’

‘Coffee, Derek?’ Danny asked, pouring himself another mug. 

‘I’m good,’ Derek said softly. ‘But thanks.’ 

Giving Derek’s hand a squeeze, Stiles walked over to the fridge, grabbing a couple of glasses along the way. ‘Me and caffeine aren’t a good mix this late,’ she said, taking out the juice. If Derek was going to be talking, he needed a drink. His voice still sounded scratchy and raw. 

Danny came and stood next to Stiles and she flicked her eyes at him as she filled the glasses, emptying the jug in the process. ‘Scott left, huh?’ 

Danny’s mouth thinned into an unhappy line. ‘He did. Right after Allison broke up with him.’ 

Stiles would have dropped both glasses if she’d been holding them. ‘Whoa.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Danny agreed. ‘The drama didn’t stop when you went upstairs.’

Stiles picked up the glasses. ‘I can tell.’ 

When she turned around dad was sitting at the other end of the table from Derek, Isaac on one side, Boyd the other.

The chair next to Derek was empty and, catching her eye, he tipped his chin towards it. Taking the hint, Stiles took the seat, pushing one of the glasses over to Derek, pleased when he picked it up and took a drink.

‘Stupid question alert,’ she said to Allison, nudging her elbow. ‘But are you okay?’ 

Allison gave her a watery smile, but nodded. ‘I think it’s been on the cards for a while. He just didn’t want to accept that.’ 

‘I’m still sorry, though,’ Stiles said, giving her hand a squeeze. ‘It’s been kind of a shitty day.’ 

‘It hasn’t been the best,’ Allison agreed. 

‘Although it could have been a lot worse,’ Danny pointed out from the other side of the table. 

‘Thanks for that,’ Stiles said. 

‘Just putting things in perspective.’ 

‘Then you should have suggested throwing hummus at Leah and Marcus instead.’

When everyone at the table gave her equally baffled looks, Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘Derek,’ she said, ‘we need to start setting homework. Stat. There are still people here who haven’t seen _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. How can we expect them to survive the supernatural if they don’t know the basics?’’

Derek shot her an amused look. ‘And you consider that essential viewing, do you?’ 

‘Uh, yeah. Since our lives are kinda living out the show - although hopefully with far fewer potential apocalypses - I think it’d be a good idea. When you get a TV, we’re starting with season one. Either that, or season one of _Supernatural_. Although I’m less of a fan of their stance on how monstrous the monsters are.’ 

‘Just as long as we don’t go into the twilight zone,’ dad said. ‘I’m good.’ 

Stiles groaned, but Derek practically beamed at dad, while the rest of the pack just looked confused.

‘I love that show,’ Derek said. ‘Dad used to get us to watch it with him.’

Dad got a definite gleam in his eye at that. ‘I’m starting to see the upsides of this dating business,’ he said to Stiles, who didn’t need supernatural powers to be able to predict a _Twilight Zone_ marathon in her future.

‘Talking about Leah and Marcus,’ Lydia interrupted, sitting on the other side of Allison. ‘What are we going to do about them? I know the sheriff has taken our statements, but what else is going to happen?’’

‘Where are they?’ Derek asked. ‘I know they’re not in the house or close by.’ 

‘Stiles sent them away,’ Danny said with a grin. ‘You should have seen it. They didn’t know what to do.’ 

‘Away, away?’ Derek asked. 

‘I wasn’t that lucky,’ Stiles said regretfully. ‘They just agreed to go to a motel for the night.’

‘I can arrest them,’ dad said. ‘What they did was assault, kidnapping, and false imprisonment, just for a start. There’s enough evidence of that even without bringing in that they drugged you with wolfsbane.’ 

‘I have the chains in the trunk of my car,’ Allison said. ‘And I picked up the dart.’ 

‘And I took photos,’ Stiles added. ‘Of your wrists.’ 

Derek’s expression was conflicted. He looked a little overwhelmed that everyone was taking what had happened so seriously.

‘We can go to where they imprisoned you,’ dad said. ‘Get crime scene photos and fingerprints. Definitely enough for an arrest, and I think there’s an excellent chance of conviction when it goes to court.’ 

‘I don’t know,’ Derek confessed, rubbing wearily at his eyes. It was possibly the most vulnerable Derek had ever let himself appear in front of the pack. ‘I think I need to talk to some people in New York, first.’

‘So there’s a werewolf alternative?’ dad asked. 

‘Maybe…’ Derek trailed off. He tapped his fingers on the table, frowning at them. 

‘You know werewolf business better than I do, so if you want to deal with it, I’ll follow your lead. However, we have a strong case against them. Arresting them is what I’d recommend you do, considering the seriousness of their actions.’ 

Derek looked up at dad. ‘What would the fallout for the pack be if we do this? Would they have to testify? Would it put werewolves in danger?’ 

‘We have more than enough to arrest them without mentioning the wolfsbane, so the risk to werewolves is low. Hell, when I arrested you, I wasn’t any the wiser about werewolves until you and Stiles told me, so I’m fairly confident that’s a non-issue. Some of you might have to testify when it goes to court, but, Derek, that’s how our legal system works. People commit a crime, and citizens come forward to say what they know about it so justice can be done. We have safeguards in place when minors are testifying, but it’s still not an easy thing. The other side of it, though, is that kidnappers who are targeting your pack will go to jail. So to me, testifying seems the lesser evil here. I think it’s worth pressing charges.’ 

‘Do I have to decide now?’ Derek asked.

Dad shook his head. ‘Not today. Although I’d want to get the crime scene photos and fingerprints before I leave. And the sooner you give me the go ahead, the sooner those two are locked up and can’t hurt any of you again.’ 

Derek nodded. ‘I can take you down there before you leave. I don’t think they’ll approach anyone else. Not after what just happened.’ 

Stiles butted in, ‘I’m not so sure, Derek. They tried to railroad me, and when that didn’t work, they attacked you. They’re escalating. They were creepily interested in Isaac and Boyd today, and I think they’ve been talking to Scott behind your back. I’d feel a lot better if they were well away from all of us.’

Isaac made a distressed sound, and Jackson reached across the empty chair to awkwardly pat him on the shoulder.

‘I think they’ve been talking to Scott, too,’ Allison said. ‘He can be bullheaded, but the stuff he’s been saying lately hasn’t sounded like him. More like he was repeating someone else.’

‘I’d feel safer if they were in jail,’ Lydia said. ‘I’m not afraid to testify if I have to.’

Derek looked at each person at the table, except for Isaac who was hugging himself and avoiding his gaze, before looking dad in the eye and nodding. ‘Do it. Arrest them. I don’t know that it will stick. New York might send someone to talk them out of it, but, yeah. Arrest them.’ 

Dad nodded, looking relieved. ‘I’m going to phone Parish and get him started on the warrants and get him to send a couple of other deputies up to gather evidence from the scene. Then I need to see where they held you.’ 

Derek sucked in a breath.

‘You don’t need to be there, Derek,’ dad added. ‘In fact, better if you’re not while the other deputies are here, given you’re already healed.’

‘Did they hold you in the same tunnels Kate did?’ Allison asked. When Derek nodded, Allison turned to dad. ‘When you’re ready, I can take you. I know the way.’ 

‘Thank you,’ dad said, as he headed out to make the call. 

‘I still need to talk to all of you. About everything else.’ Derek took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds before letting it out. ‘I know I haven’t been -’ 

Stiles kicked his leg under the table, ignoring the resulting glare. She knew where that sentence had been going. 

‘- I know I’ve made mistakes as alpha. I should have been better at talking, at letting you know I was always open if you had any questions. That stops now. If you all want, we can have a weekly meeting where we talk and you can all ask me questions. Whatever you want.’ 

‘That would be good,’ Jackson said, nodding approvingly. ‘I like that idea.’ He glanced around the table. ‘We _all_ like that idea.’ 

‘Do we have to talk about all of this now, though?’ Lydia asked. ‘Because I don’t know about everyone else, but the idea of talking about anything after today isn’t all that appealing.’

‘You could make a list,’ Allison suggested. ‘That way everyone can write down what they want to talk about later and nothing will be forgotten.’ 

Derek shot Allison a grateful look. ‘A list is a good idea.’ 

Stiles nudged Allison with her foot. ‘Hey. You okay? Worried about the tunnels?’ 

Allison shook her head. ‘It’s not that.’ She looked at Derek. ‘What about Scott?’

Derek shrugged. ‘I honestly don’t know. But I’m going to have to talk to him. See if he wants to stay in this pack or if I should start making some calls, see if another pack will take him in.’ 

‘That could happen?’ 

‘Sometimes a beta just isn’t compatible with a pack and instead of letting it destroy the pack or letting the beta fall to being an omega, another pack takes them in.’ 

‘Does that happen often?’ Danny asked. 

‘It’s not a usual thing, but it’s not rare either,’ Derek said. 

‘And… and what about me if that happens, if Scott moves pack?’ Allison asked. ‘I know you only let me join because of Scott. Do I have to go where he goes?’

‘You’d want to stay in our pack?’ Derek asked, sounding surprised. 

Allison looked around at everyone before nodding determinedly. ‘I would. I do.’

‘Then you always have a place here,’ Derek said. 

‘Really?’ 

Derek nodded. ‘You do. You’re a good addition to the pack. I… wasn’t sure to begin with, but you fit here.’ 

Looking pleased, Allison ducked her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Dad came back into the room. ‘Deputies Reyes and Lam are on their way.’ 

‘I guess that’s my cue.’ Allison stood. ‘I’ll show you the tunnels.’ 

Dad came over and kissed the top of Stiles’ head. ‘I’ll be back in a bit, kiddo.’ 

As dad and Allison walked out of the kitchen door, Lydia sent around a piece of paper after writing down a few points of her own. Everyone - including Isaac and Boyd - added something before it made its way down to Stiles and then Derek. 

‘I’m going to pin this on the fridge,’ Derek said, standing. He found a magnet in one of the drawers and pinned it up. ‘If anyone wants to add anything new, feel free.’ 

‘Does this mean we can all come up to the house whenever we want to?’ Danny asked. 

‘Absolutely,’ Derek said, returning to his seat. ‘The home is for the pack. It’s always open. It always has been, I just didn’t… make that clear.’ 

‘Well,’ Lydia said, sitting back in her chair. ‘If we’re going to spend more time here, I think we need to make the rest of the house as homely as the kitchen. I, for one, would like there to be actual furniture in the living room.’

‘A sofa would be good,’ Derek agreed. 

‘We need more than sofas,’ Danny said. ‘No offense, Derek.’ 

‘I saw a rug the last time I was in San Francisco visiting dad that would look really good,’ Lydia said. 

‘I’ll give you my credit card number before you leave.’

‘Without seeing it?’ 

‘Is it yellow or wolfsbane patterned?’ Derek asked. 

Lydia shook her head. 

‘Then it’ll be fine.’

‘Do we have wi-fi yet?’ Danny asked. 

‘I’ll get that installed this week,’ Derek promised. 

‘A TV,’ Jackson said. ‘Can we finally get a TV in here?’

‘Complete with cable subscription,’ Danny added. 

‘Very important,’ Stiles agreed. ‘Plus Netflix and Hulu. And every games console in the known universe.’ 

‘I suppose I’m making another list,’ Lydia said with a sigh. ‘Sofas, rugs, coffee table. We should also talk about any pictures or mirrors you might want in the living room and the rest of the house.’ 

Derek nodded, looking ever so slightly wide-eyed. 

Stiles slumped down slightly in her chair so she could hook her ankles around Derek’s foot, grinning at him when his eyes darted to her. 

‘Anyone else want to add anything else?’ Lydia asked, looking around. 

‘I want a papasan chair,’ Stiles said. They took up a lot of space and her room was already too cluttered, but Derek’s house would be the perfect place for one. ‘A big one.’ 

Derek reached for her hand and linked their fingers together, and Stiles got the impression that Derek thoroughly approved of her choice. Hopefully like her, he was thinking about them snuggling together in it. 

‘Do you two want to add anything?’ Derek asked Isaac and Boyd, who had both been silent so far. 

‘I think they covered everything,’ Boyd said. 

‘Isaac?’ 

‘Uh -’

‘Anything you want,’ Derek said gently. 

‘Ummm, bean bags?’ he said cautiously, like he was going to be refused and jumped on for suggesting something stupid. 

‘Nice choice,’ Boyd said.

Lydia nodded approvingly, adding it to the list. 

They kept on talking for a while and eventually the kitchen door opened and Allison walked back inside. ‘The Sheriff sent me back once I showed him where the tunnels are. He said the fewer people at the crime scene the better and that he’d come back here when they were done.’ She glanced at Stiles. ‘Something about needing to give you a ride home?’

‘He saw Betty on the way up here.’ 

‘That makes sense,’ Allison said, sitting down again and leaning forward to look at everyone. ‘Now, time for a serious question. Is anyone else starving?’ 

‘God, I could eat half a cow,’ Danny said.

Jackson sneered. ‘Pathetic. I could eat at least two cows.’

‘Seriously,’ Danny said. ‘You want to get into it over the number of hypothetical cows we could eat?’

‘Pizza,’ Stiles moaned. ‘I need pizza.’

‘I could go pizza,’ Isaac said. ‘I’m not big on cows.’

‘Pizza it is,’ Derek said, pulling out his phone. ‘Preferences?’

‘What a surprise. Rank favoritism wins as usual,’ Jackson said. ‘I want a Hawaiian.’

Danny slung an arm over his shoulder. ‘And that’s why you’re my favourite.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it *fingers crossed*
> 
> The next chapter is nearly ready, so that should be posted sometime before December. Or the beginning of December. I probably shouldn't be too exact. Because, let's be honest, what's the likelihood of me getting two chapters in a row out when I say I will.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Go ‘way,’ she grumbled, blinking in the sunlight as she realised she’d left her curtains open the night before. ‘Sunday is for sleeping.’ 
> 
> The figure standing in the doorway was familiar and Stiles rubbed at her eyes until Derek came into focus. ‘But you can stay.’ She held her hand out to him and waved him closer. ‘I didn’t know if I was going to see you today, or if you were going to be stretching your wolfy legs.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, so many comments over the last few chapters. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Thank you to Megan and Rowandre for reading this through and finding some of my mistakes. Any remaining ones are mine alone (but if you wanted to point them out, that'd be awesome).

Stiles started awake, not sure what had woken her, but knowing that she definitely didn’t want to be awake. She tried to bury herself more successfully in her comforter, but when she heard her door open, she forced her eyes open. 

‘Go ‘way,’ she grumbled, blinking in the sunlight as she realised she’d left her curtains open the night before. ‘Sunday is for sleeping.’ 

The figure standing in the doorway was familiar and Stiles rubbed at her eyes until Derek came into focus. ‘But you can stay.’ She held her hand out to him and waved him closer. ‘I didn’t know if I was going to see you today, or if you were going to be stretching your wolfy legs.’ 

Derek still looked as drawn and tired as he had yesterday, when dad had returned to pick Stiles up and tell Derek that the arrest had happened. He’d only managed to get Stiles to leave when Derek had promised Stiles that he’d call her later in the evening. They’d ended up talking for over an hour about nothing all that important. Despite all that, though, he seemed steadier than he had before. It was like Derek had finally found his centre and Stiles wondered if it had something to do with how they’d all acted like a real pack for the first time the day before. 

‘Spent a lot of the night thinking, but never quite felt like I wanted to shift.’ Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he leaned in to kiss her. At the last minute Stiles turned away, letting him kiss her cheek instead. 

‘Maybe let me brush my teeth first,’ she said, looping her arms around his neck to keep him where he was, so he didn’t think she didn’t want him close. ‘My mouth feels as though something curled up and died in it.’ 

‘Hello to the imagery,’ he murmured. Lifting her long enough to slip an arm around her waist, Derek huffed in amusement, his breath warm on her neck, giving her goosebumps. ‘But yeah, that’s probably a good idea.’ 

Stiles snapped her teeth in his ear. ‘Dick.’ 

‘Like you’re complaining.’ 

‘Hey, lie down with me for a few minutes,’ she coaxed, pleased when Derek climbed over her, settling in his usual place of between her and the wall. All without letting go or dislodging her hold on him. ‘You’re definitely okay?’ she asked, bringing up one hand to run through his hair. ‘I’m not trying to get you to say that you’re not okay, but yesterday was stupid intense and, well…’ 

‘I usually disappear after something like that happens,’ Derek said, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing deeply. 

‘Basically. And you didn’t feel like doing that this time?’ 

‘I did,’ Derek said, lips brushing the side of her neck, ‘but not as much as I -’

Derek trailed off, but Stiles didn’t push. She was still half asleep and giving Derek time to work out what he wanted to say always worked better than pushing before he was ready to talk. 

‘- as much as I wanted to… being with you… was better.’

Stiles’ breath stuttered and she went all gooey inside. ‘It was?’

Derek kissed the hinge of her jaw before settling back against the pillow and pulling her closer to him. ‘Shifting makes emotions easier to handle, but it’s lonely. I don’t like being alone after stuff like that.’ 

‘So you didn’t shift.’ 

Derek hummed in agreement. 

‘Did you, I dunno, think about maybe shifting, but staying with me as well?’ 

Derek sucked in a sharp breath. ‘You’d be okay with that?’

‘Dummy,’ she said fondly. ‘Of course I would be. I like your wolf form. You know that.’

‘Then maybe I’ll do that next time,’ Derek said softly. 

‘Good. Not that I want there to be a next time for something like this. But it’s good that you know you can do that. That I _want_ you to do that with me.’ 

‘Consider me informed.’

Pleased, Stiles rubbed her cheek against his Henley. ‘Hey, so why are you here? I’m assuming it was for more than waking me up at the ungodly hour of -’ She pushed herself up onto her elbow to see the clock on her desk ‘- ten thirty. Shit. Is it really already that late?’’ 

‘It really is,’ Derek said, sounding amused. ‘And I’m here to see how much of our self defence lessons you’ve remembered. We haven’t been able to practice for a few days.’ 

Stiles collapsed back onto the bed and snuggled closer to Derek just because she could. ‘I suppose this means I have to get out of bed.’

‘It does,’ Derek agreed. ‘But first you should go and brush your teeth if it’s really bothering you.’ 

‘Okay.’ Pausing, she tilted her head so she could look at Derek. ‘Uh, why?’ 

‘So I can kiss you properly.’ 

‘Oh.’ Her stomach turned into a bottomless pit of anticipation. ‘Yeah, I should definitely do that. Though, first you’re going to have to let go of me.’ 

Derek let go of her slowly and Stiles rolled out of bed, shivering even though it wasn’t cold. She yawned and stretched, standing on her tiptoes, opening her eyes to find Derek watching her. Giving him a smile she bounced a few times on the balls of her feet, before remembering what she was supposed to be doing. On her way out of the room she grabbed some clothes to change into. 

After peeing, changing clothes and, crucially, brushing her teeth, Stiles walked back into her room to find Derek standing at the drawer she’d left open, holding a couple of his t-shirts.

Throwing her pajamas in the general direction of the bed, Stiles went to stand next to him, curious. ‘What you doing?’ 

He glanced up and smiled at her, eyes crinkling in a way that make her heart flip over. ‘You’re stealing my clothes.’

‘And you’re not allowed to steal them back,’ she told him. ‘They’re super comfy and smell like you. Of course I’m trying to steal them. Well, maybe not your pants. I’d probably need about six belts to stop them from ending up around my ankles.’

With a chuckle, Derek put the t-shirts back and closed the drawer. ‘You can steal as many of my shirts as you like.’

‘I was already doing that,’ she pointed out. ‘But thanks. Also,’ she added quickly. ‘My teeth are all minty fresh now. Perfect for -’ 

She squeaked as Derek tugged her close, sliding one of his hands into her hair and leaning in to seal his lips over hers. 

Stiles got lost in the kiss and very nearly didn’t notice Derek turning them so he could back her up against the chest of drawers. 

When Derek pulled back slightly, Stiles chased after his lips, whining. ‘No, come back. I want more.’ 

Derek let her reel him back in and this time she controlled the kiss and Derek seemed perfectly happy to let her take her time. 

‘You know what you need to do?’ she said between kisses. 

Derek hummed, making her lips tingle and Stiles ended up giggling into his mouth. 

‘What do I need to do?’ 

‘Buy a sofa already. Then we can make out on it, potentially mentally scar several pack members and not get caught by my dad.’ 

‘Are you saying that we’re never going to make out on your sofa?’ Derek asked with a smile. 

‘Definitely not what I’m saying.’ She kissed the corner of his mouth. ‘So very much not what I’m saying. I’m very pro making out on the sofa.’ 

‘Just checking.’ 

‘Less of a fan of my dad walking in on us.’ 

Derek pulled a face. ‘Yeah. As much as your dad doesn’t want to kill me, that would be awkward.’ 

Snorting, Stiles said, ‘Yeah. Just a bit.’ 

Giving her one final kiss, Derek stepped away and opened the door and Stiles followed him down the stairs. 

In the kitchen Stiles had a glass of juice before going out into the yard and starting the warm-up exercises Derek always insisted she did before they began. The burn of her muscles was something Stiles was surprised to find she had missed. Although experience told her that soon they’d all turn to jelly and she’d be begging to lie down and let them re-solidify. 

‘Ready?’ Derek asked when he joined her outside. 

Nodding, Stiles finished her stretches and jumped up and down a few times, shaking out her arms. ‘Oh so ready. So ready, I’m steady. I have no idea what’s coming out of my mouth, so please, can you hurry up and hit me?’ 

Derek gave her a very judging look and Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘Oh my god, fine. Let me rephrase. Can I start hitting you?’ 

Looking happier, Derek nodded.

Stiles readied her stance and Derek started taking her through everything he’d taught her so far. It didn’t take long for Stiles to get her groove back and soon she was following Derek as he took her through a series of workouts with Derek occasionally having to correct either her stance or how she punched. Soon there was sweat dripping into her eyes and she kept using the back of her hand to wipe it away. 

Derek stopped to grab her a towel and a bottle of water from the kitchen. Once she’d gratefully wiped her face and gulped down some water, they started again and soon she was dodging around Derek and hitting him, grinning wildly. 

Following Derek around the yard, hitting him as they went, Stiles said, ‘Hey, did you get to talk to whoever you needed to in New York?’

‘Yeah. I called Annalise -’

‘Annalise?’ 

‘Alpha of the Miller pack in Massachusetts and head of the program that sends out the review teams. I called her early this morning. She’d only just heard about Leah and Marcus being arrested.’

‘I’m still so happy you let dad do that,’ she told him. ‘Dad was too.’ 

‘Me too,’ Derek admitted quietly. ‘I think it was a good call. Anyway, there’s some stuff she has to deal with, but then she’s flying down here herself to sort everything out.’

‘She’s coming down here herself?’ Stiles repeated, because that meant another alpha was going to be coming to Beacon Hills. 

‘Yeah. But not for a few days.’ 

Stiles dodged out of the way of Derek's hand and pivoted to try and punch Derek's side. Which he blocked, even as he nodded approvingly. Wiping her hair from her forehead, she panted, ‘A few days?’

‘She doesn’t seem all that concerned with bailing them out quickly.’

‘I like her already,’ Stiles said, because, really, the idea of Leah and Marcus having an extended stay in jail was incredibly satisfying. ‘And you’re okay with her coming down here? Another alpha?’

Derek dropped his hands, and stood there, thinking about it for a moment before nodding. ‘She was a staunch ally of mom’s. I remember her being tough but fair, so if there’s anyone I’m okay with coming down here, it’s her, I think.’ 

Appreciating the short breather, Stiles asked, ‘So you trust her?’

‘Enough for this,’ Derek said, stepping in close and putting his hand to her cheek. 

‘Then I guess I do, too,’ she said, leaning into his touch. ‘At least until I don’t.’ 

Derek kissed her temple. ‘You know, I thought about what you said yesterday.’ Letting her go, he stepped back and gestured for her to start again. ‘How there’s a difference between being a born leader and a good leader.’ 

‘You did?’ Although he’d agreed to let dad arrest Leah and Marcus, she’d been convinced that it might take a few days for Derek to want to think about what they’d talked about. 

‘I was thinking about talking with your dad.’ 

That caught her off guard enough that she stumbled slightly. ‘Do that,’ she said, regaining her balance. 

It wasn’t that Stiles wanted to push Derek into something before he was ready. She just wanted him to stop holding himself to unrealistic expectations and accept that he was doing okay for someone who was never supposed to be alpha. 

‘He’ll be really happy you asked him. And he’ll be back soon. He's just off running some errands.’ 

After another twenty minutes of Stiles punching - or attempted to punch - Derek, he stepped back and signaled for her to stop. 

Hand on her hip, Stiles took a couple of deep breaths. The yard was still mostly in the shade, but she was still sweating and her hair was plastered to her forehead, t-shirt sticking to her skin. She was really looking forward to getting in the shower. 

Derek, of course, hardly looked out of breath as he walked into the kitchen. He came out a moment later with two bottles of water. 

‘You know,’ she said, panting slightly. ‘It’s rude to look like you belong on the cover of GQ when I look like a pig sweating tomato.’ 

‘That doesn’t even make any sense,’ Derek said. 

‘Sure it does,’ Stiles said, accepting the bottle he handed her. ‘I’m the colour of a tomato and I’m sweating like a pig. See? It makes perfect sense.’ 

‘It still makes no sense,’ Derek grumbled with a frown. ‘Drink your water.’ 

With a grin, Stiles uncapped her water and took a sip of it, drinking more when she realised just how thirsty she was. 

‘You remembered more than I was expecting you to,’ Derek said, sounding pleased. ‘That was good.’

Flushing even redder under the praise, Stiles ducked her head and took a long gulp of water. ‘Did you mean it?’ she asked. ‘About talking to dad?’

‘I did.’

‘He’ll be home soon. We’re going to have brunch together.’

‘Brunch?’ 

‘A very late brunch, I admit,’ Stiles said. ‘But dad nearly always gets caught up in his errands and loses track of time. Late brunch isn’t all that unusual.’

‘I think technically that makes it lunch.’

‘Oh, be quiet you, or I’ll rescind your invitation to a time-honoured Stilinski family tradition.’ 

The tips of Derek’s ears turned pink and he was grinning as he said, ‘You won’t rescind my invitation.’ 

‘And why’s that?’ 

‘Ignoring the fact that I heard your heart skip -’

‘Cheating.’

‘- I’ll cook.’

‘You know, now you mention it, that’s an awesome idea.’ she said, stomach rumbling at the thought of Derek cooking. ‘But I want it stated on the record that I’m letting you stay because I want you here and you cooking is only about twelve percent of the reason.’ 

‘Twelve percent, huh?’ Derek said, sounding amused. 

‘Yep,’ she said, popping the ‘p’ loudly. 

‘I think I can live with that.’ 

Grimacing, Stiles pulled at where her t-shirt was sticking to her skin. ‘I feel super icky right now.’ 

‘Then you should probably go and shower while I get the food going.’

‘That's my kind of division of labour.’

‘You're ridiculous.’

‘So I've been told.’ Stiles leaned into his side and rubbed her face against his shoulder, getting sweat all over his t-shirt and laughing at his disgruntled expression. ‘And that's one of the many reasons you put up with me.’

Derek backed her up against the wall next to the kitchen door, boxing her in with his arms on either side of her head. ‘Is it now?’

‘It really, really is,’ she said, looping her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

With a satisfied growl, Derek blanketed her body with his, which, considering how warm the weather was, combined with how she was only just starting to cool down from all their exercise, should have felt suffocating. Instead she just wanted to pull him even closer. When Derek started nosing along her jaw Stiles tilted her head to give him better access and soon he was nuzzling behind her ear.

‘Hey,’ she said, giving his hair a gentle pull to get his attention. ‘Have you worked out what you're going to do about Scott?’

Derek groaned. 

‘I'm taking that as a no.’

‘I need to talk to him,’ Derek said, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. ‘I know that, but -’ He shrugged. 

‘Allison and I were talking about this yesterday when she picked me up. We agreed that we think that only Melissa can break through the stubborn.’

‘Tell Melissa without asking Scott?’ Derek said dubiously. ‘Really?’

‘No!’ Stiles exclaimed. ‘Because that's a terrible idea. ‘But then, so is _not_ telling her. It's the ultimate Catch-22.’

‘That was really helpful, Stiles. Thanks.’

‘It’s not my fault that Scott’s being super difficult.’ She pulled a face. ‘Okay, now I’m feeling super, super icky. I definitely need that shower.’

With a kiss to her cheek, Derek untangled them and ushered her into the kitchen before him. ‘You go and shower and I'll get brunch going.’

Darting in to give him one more kiss, Stiles hurried upstairs and into the bathroom, door slamming shut behind her. Once out of the shower and in clean clothes, she ran down stairs, stomach growling at all the delicious smells wafting out of the kitchen and into the hallway. 

‘Please tell me that whatever you're cooking is nearly ready.’ She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his back. ‘I was hungry before we worked out. Now I'm starving. I think my stomach lining might be eating itself.’

‘That's disgusting,’ Derek told her. 

‘So feed me. Save me from my stomach lining.’

‘So ridiculous,’ Derek muttered, giving her hand a squeeze. ‘But your dad just got home, so you're in luck.’

‘Oh thank god,’ Stiles groaned, as the front door opened.

Stiles turned as dad walked into the kitchen, so she saw the relieved smile when he saw Derek standing at the oven. 

‘Derek. It’s good to see you again so soon.’ 

‘You too, John,’ Derek said. He tried to turn around, but he couldn’t with Stiles wrapped around him. 

‘Stiles, let the poor guy move, huh?’ 

Rolling her eyes, Stiles let go of Derek and stepped away. 

‘How are you feeling, Derek?’

‘Uh, better, thank you,’ he said, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel before shaking dad’s hand. ‘I was hoping I could talk to you, though? Maybe after brunch?’ 

Dad regarded Derek for a moment before nodding. ‘Food first,’ he agreed. 

With a slight smile Derek started plating up the food. ‘How did the arrest go?’ he asked. ‘I didn’t ask yesterday.’ 

Stiles hadn’t either. Really, after everything that had happened, just knowing they had been arrested had been enough. Now, though, she was definitely curious.

‘Not bad,’ dad said, sitting down and leaning back in his chair. ‘They looked so surprised when we turned up at the motel that I don’t think it even occurred to them to think of arguing or resisting arrest.’ 

‘Damn right they wouldn’t put up a fight,’ Stiles said, with a scowl. 

Derek gave her a nudge and handed her one of the plates. ‘For your dad.’ 

‘They seemed nervous making their one call, though,’ dad said, smiling at her as she placed the plate in front of him. Which Stiles totally understood; what Derek had made was a lot more appealing than anything she’d have thrown together. Her brunches weren’t bad, but they never looked this good.

Carrying over the other two plates, Derek’s mouth curled into a wicked smile. ‘I bet they were. No-one would want to break that kind of news to Annalise.’ 

‘Annalise?’ dad asked, as he tucked in. 

‘She’s the alpha in charge of the review teams. Formidable is the word that comes to mind when thinking about her.’ 

‘Suddenly I can understand the reluctance,’ dad said. 

‘I was telling Stiles that she’s going to come down here in a few days.’

‘And that’s a good thing?’

‘I think it is,’ Derek said. 

‘Good. I look forward to meeting her.’ 

‘I’m sure that can be arranged,’ Derek promised. Which Stiles thought was wise. Although he hadn’t said anything, Stiles got the feeling dad was very interested in meeting someone from New York so he could suss them out a bit more. 

For the next several minutes there was no talking while they all attacked the delicious brunch Derek had cooked. 

‘So, I stopped off at the Argent’s on my way back,’ dad said, while wiping up egg yolk with the fried bread. 

Stiles’ eyes widened in alarm. ‘Dad -’

‘It was fine, kiddo. I just wanted them to know that I’m aware of what’s going on in this town and that I won’t stand for any vigilantism or hate crimes in my jurisdiction.’ 

‘And it was okay?’

‘For the most part. Chris Argent seemed jumpy the entire time I was there.’ He frowned thoughtfully. ‘But I didn’t get the feeling it was because of what we were talking about.’ 

Quickly eating the rest of her fried bread, Stiles reached for the glass of juice at her elbow, trying to keep her breathing steady. When Derek’s leg pressed reassuringly against hers, she dropped a hand to grip at his thigh.

Dad glanced between them. ‘I take it you both have an idea of why Chris Argent would be feeling jumpy.’ 

‘Uh -’

Eyes narrowing, dad pushed his empty plate away. ‘I think that there’s more you need to tell me about the Argents and maybe hunters in general.’ 

Looking at dad, Stiles could tell that there was no way she’d be able to talk her way out of talking about the Argents. Though now dad was in the supernatural know-all, it was stupid to try and hide anything from him. 

Letting go of Derek’s thigh she grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly, taking a deep breath. ‘So. The Argents. When Derek became Alpha, the Argents were worried he’d go on a biting spree or something equally ridiculous, so they called in reinforcements.’

Under the table, Derek started rubbing his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. It helped calm her enough to keep her voice steady as she kept talking. 

‘They weren’t exactly discriminating in who they called in to supposedly help them.’

‘Stiles, what does that mean?’ 

‘Most hunters don’t care to distinguish between human pack members and wolf pack members,’ Derek said. 

Stiles took a deep breath, glad Derek was with her. ‘You remember that time at the store? When you arrived just -’ She swallowed around the lump in her throat. 

Dad’s expression hardened. ‘Those men who assaulted you. They were hunters, weren’t they?’ 

Tightening her hold on Derek’s hand, Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah.’ 

‘And you didn’t tell me this because?’ 

Stiles shrugged. ‘I guess because once you knew about hunters, it didn’t seem relevant.’ 

‘Not..?’ Dad scrubbed a hand over his face. ‘Stiles, it’s _always_ relevant. I want to know these things.’

‘Yeah, dad. I know. I won’t keep something like that from you again. Promise.’ 

‘Now, what else do I need to know?’ 

‘What… there’s more?’ Derek asked. 

‘If I know my daughter, there’s definitely more.’ Dad looked at Stiles. ‘Come on. Out with it.’

‘Well, I mean, there was that time Chris Argent shot Scott because he was a werewolf running around the preserve, without knowing if he’d ever done something to deserve it.’

Dad rubbed a hand over his face. ‘Dear god.’ 

‘Derek saved him, otherwise I don’t know if Scott would even be here.’ 

‘I don’t think that’s what you thought of when I asked,’ dad said. ‘As terrible as that is.’ 

‘Stiles?’ Derek turned to her, looking worried. 

‘Fine,’ she sighed. ‘So, at the hospital, when Lydia was brought in?’

Dad nodded. ‘What about it?’

‘Well, Chris Argent, he came looking for me and Jackson and he wanted to know where Scott was and I refused to tell him, so he, uh, pushed me against the wall and threatened me.’ For a second Derek’s hold on her hand turned painful, but he let go almost immediately. ‘Told me the same story he’d told Scott about having to kill his best friend when he turned into a werewolf. He shut up, though, when I brought up the fact that Kate was a psycho killer.’ 

Dad’s expression turned thunderous, but Stiles was more concerned with the near continuous sub-vocal growl coming from Derek. 

‘I’m fine,’ she assured him, reaching for his fist, which was now clenched by his side. ‘You know I’m fine.’ 

‘He _threatened_ you,’ Derek growled, and Stiles realised that she’d never told Derek about what had happened at the hospital. ‘I don’t care if you’re okay now. He _threatened_ you. And you didn’t tell me.’ 

‘I forgot.’ 

His eyes flashed red and Stiles grabbed his fist in both of her hands. Derek was a bundle of Argent-induced anger, and Stiles wished they were alone so she could cuddle it right out of him. With dad around that wasn’t really an option, so she’d just have to hope that talking would work. 

‘I swear that I forgot. I didn’t keep this from you on purpose. Do you really think I’d want to protect Chris Argent?’

To her relief, he let her force open his hand and link their fingers together.

‘Maybe you thought you needed to protect me from doing anything stupid?’ 

‘Okay, first, I’m super pleased that you recognise that going after Chris Argent would be stupid. Second, that wasn’t what I was thinking. It was a crazy day and -’

‘I asked you. Before. If there was anything else I needed to know about that day.’ 

‘I know you did. But you listened to my heartbeat when I answered. Was I lying? I wasn’t, was I? I really did just forget. I don’t want to keep anything from you. Especially not anything like that.’ 

Derek’s anger rapidly gave way to disbelief and he stared at her like he couldn’t quite believe she had survived for so long.

‘I really did forget,’ she said quietly.

‘Kiddo,’ dad said. ‘That’s not the kind of thing you forget.’ 

‘She’s telling the truth,’ Derek said, glancing up to look at dad. ‘I know how that sounds, but she’s not lying. Not then, not now.’ 

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Fine. I understand that a lot happened that day and you prioritised other things over that, but is there anything else I need to know about the Argents, hunters or things in general that you haven’t told me?’ 

‘I don’t think so,’ Stiles said slowly. She squeezed Derek’s hand. ‘Can you think of anything?’ 

After a moment of thinking, Derek scowled. ‘Have you told him about Peter offering you the bite?’ 

Stiles bared her teeth at him for a moment, because of course she hadn’t told him that, before deflating and slumping back in her chair. ‘No.’

‘Peter did what?’ dad asked, sounding alarmed.

‘When he was looking for Derek, Peter, he… he offered me the bite, but when I said I didn’t want it, he let me go.’ 

For a second dad turned very grey and Stiles hated that she was once again making him look like that. For a second she almost regretted telling him, but remembering how Derek had told her about how relieved dad had been to find out the truth, made it impossible. 

‘I can’t do anything about dead werewolves who threatened you, but I can talk to the Argents again. Chris Argent threatened you and I’m not okay with that.’ Dad leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. ‘And judging by the way he acted when I went round there, he knew that he could be arrested for assault of a minor. I think tomorrow I’ll go and have another talk with him. Make sure we’re on the same page. I want them to know that I won’t be intimidated or taken in by them.’ 

Stiles didn’t think that was going to be a problem. She could already tell that he was wishing he could run them out of town. 

‘Be careful when you go there.’ She shuddered. ‘They scare me more than the supposed monsters they hunt. Especially Mrs Argent. She’s unhinged in a way that’s so much worse than Kate.’ Eyes widening, she turned to Derek. ‘I just mean that with Kate her crazy was so close to the surface it didn’t take much to bring to the front -’

‘Whereas Victoria is a very controlled and calculated kind of crazy,’ Derek said, his thumb stroking back and forth along the heel of her hand. ‘I know what you meant.’ 

‘I’d noticed that, too,’ dad said. He glanced at Derek. ‘And don’t you go around there. I know you want to, but leave it to me. I think a little law enforcement is what’s needed here.’ 

Derek looked ready to protest, but then he seemed to change his mind and gave dad a stiff nod. ‘Yes, sir.’ 

Dad seemed satisfied with that and he leaned back in his chair. ‘Now, Derek, you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about. So how about we leave Stiles to clear away the dishes, since I doubt she helped with the cooking, while you and I go through to the living room to talk.’ Dad stood, taking his half empty mug with him. ‘And put on another pot, will you, kiddo?’ 

‘Sure thing dad,’ Stiles called after him, impressed with the way he’d given Derek no choice but to follow him.

After a moment’s hesitation, Derek pushed his chair back and stood slowly. 

‘It’ll be fine,’ Stiles said, standing with him. Before he could follow dad, she stepped in close, putting her hands on his shoulders, went up on her tiptoes and nosed along his jaw, just like he did to comfort her. ‘He wants to help. Remember that.’ 

Derek gave her a tight hug. ‘I will,’ he said, before disappearing after dad. 

As Stiles cleared the table, there was a murmur of voices from the living room. She couldn’t hear what was being said, but it didn’t sound heated or tense and no voices were raised, so she assumed it was going well. 

She’d filled the dishwasher and was cleaning the few dishes and pans that wouldn’t fit in the dishwasher when Derek reappeared, coming to lean against the counter next to the sink. His arms were crossed and he was frowning down at the floor, obviously deep in thought. 

‘Hey.’ She nudged his leg with her knee. ‘How’d it go?’ 

When he lifted his head, Derek had a lost expression on his face. ‘He asked me to go fishing with him this week.’

Stiles grinned, happy that it had gone so well. ‘On the one hand, my condolences because fishing is one of the most mind-numbingly boring activities known to man -’

‘’I can see how the sitting still part of it might not work for you,’ Derek teased. 

Stiles flicked her bubble-covered hand at him, laughing when some of the bubbles caught on his stubble. 

Derek pushed off the counter and she shrieked as he grabbed her around the waist and rubbed his cheek against hers, the bubbles making her skin all damp. 

‘But on the other hand,’ she said, still laughing. ‘Congratulations. Dad doesn’t offer to take just anyone fishing with him.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Derek said, sounding ever so hopeful as he hugged her tighter. 

‘Yeah.’ She kissed his cheek, pulling a face at the slight taste of washing up liquid. Reaching for the kitchen towel, she shoved it in his face, hoping to wipe away any remaining water. 

With a huff, Derek took the towel from her and wiped his face with it. He then dried her cheek before nosing along the nape of her neck. 

‘So did you get to talk to him at all about, well, stuff?’ 

‘Stuff?’ 

‘You know what I mean,’ Stiles said, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue. Just. 

‘I do. And yes. Kind of. I told him and that’s when he invited me on the fishing trip.’ 

‘Oh,’ Stiles said, realisation dawning. Her dad was seriously the best. 

She was about to lean back against Derek’s chest when he let go of her and settled back against the counter. He was watching the door and a moment later dad walked in, dressed in his uniform, ear glued to the phone. 

‘I’ll be there in ten minutes, Lacey. Then Greg can drive you up to the hospital.’

‘Everything okay?’ Stiles asked when he hung up. 

‘Lacey got a call from the hospital. I’m going in so she can go and be with Erica.’ He buckled his holster around his waist. ‘I’ll call you and let you know when I’ll be back.’ Draining the last of his coffee, he glanced at Derek. ‘And I’ll talk to you about the trip later.’

‘Yes, sir. I mean, John.’

Chuckling slightly, dad handed Stiles his now empty mug and picked up his jacket before walking out of the kitchen. 

Once they heard the front door close, Derek turned to Stiles. ‘Erica?’ 

‘A girl in my class,’ she said, looking pointedly at the washing up waiting to be put away. It wasn’t like Derek didn’t know where everything lived in the kitchen. ‘She has epilepsy. Like, really bad epilepsy and she misses a lot of school because of it. And people. Well. They aren’t nice about it. One time someone filmed her having an attack. The school was all “you shouldn’t do that to a fellow student” but they never did anything to find out who it was.’

A look of pure disgust crossed Derek’s face. ‘Have any of the pack ever -?’

‘No,’ Stiles quickly interrupted. ‘None of them would ever. Not even Jackson. Plus, Danny has a cousin who’s epileptic. He tried to find out who posted the video, but they’d covered their tracks too well.’ 

It had been one of the few times Danny hadn’t looked fed up with her for trying to ask him something. Instead he’d ranted about the shitty people who went to their school until Jackson had come and dragged him away for lacrosse practice. 

‘Or they were just really lucky. That’s more likely, really.’

‘And her mom works with your dad? She’s a deputy?’ 

‘Yes on both counts.’ 

‘And her dad?’ 

‘Works in insurance or something.’ 

When the last of the dishes were washed and put away, Stiles dried her hands on the kitchen cloth and threw it in with the rest of the laundry. Walking over to where Derek was leaning against the counter, she hooked her thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans and bumped her nose against his before kissing him softly on the lips. ‘What do you want to do now?’ 

Derek’s hands settled on her hips and he returned her kiss, nipping lightly at her bottom lip. After a few minutes he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. ‘I should go and check up on the pack. Make sure they’re all okay after yesterday.’ 

‘That’s probably a good idea.’ Although she’d been hoping to get to curl up with Derek on the sofa and watch ridiculous movies together, she couldn’t begrudge him for putting the changes they’d all discussed into practice so quickly. 

‘You could come with me,’ Derek said, eyes darting to hers and away again. 

‘Yeah?’ 

Derek nodded. ‘I’d like that.’ 

Biting her lip, even as her mouth split into a giant grin, her stomach flipped over, still caught off guard at the thought that Derek wanted her around so much.

‘We could see if any of them wanted to grab a milkshake or something later,’ he suggested. 

‘We took Allison to Gracie’s a couple of weeks ago,’ Stiles said. ‘She approved.’ 

‘Where?’ 

Her jaw dropped. ‘What do you mean - No. Wait. That makes sense. It only became popular about four years ago and going for a milkshake probably wasn’t high on your to-do list when you came back.’ 

‘Not really,’ Derek agreed. ‘Is it good?’

‘It’s magical - not, like, literal magic, you know - just everything there is heavenly and we _have_ to go. I can’t, in good conscience, allow you to go another day without experiencing their Mississippi Mud Pie. Out of everything, I think that’s the best.’

‘Which you know because you’ve tried everything there once,’ Derek said. 

‘Honestly, I’ve tried most of them twice. But it’s the mud pie I keep coming back to.’ 

Derek fished his phone out of his pocket. ‘Well, if that’s the case then I should probably text everyone. Tell them to meet us there.’ 

‘A word of warning. Lydia is going to try and tell you that Montgomery’s is better, but she’s wrong. Gracie’s is far superior in every way.’ 

‘Duly noted,’ Derek said, as he hit “send”. ‘Now, do you have an ideas for what we could do while we wait for everyone to text back?’ 

Stiles pretended to ponder that for a moment before beaming at him. ‘We could try out that whole making out on the sofa, thing? At least we know dad can’t interrupt us any time soon.’

Laughing, Derek let Stiles pull him through to the living room and over to the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no idea if this is going to be the last chapter posted of 2015. It's possible that chapters 14 and 15 will be ready somewhere around Christmas/New Year. But, by the same token, they might not be. 
> 
> However, I'm kind of impressed that I've more or less managed to post a chapter a month - or that it averages out to a chapter a month, to be more precise XD
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to keep that up for 2016 *crosses fingers*
> 
> So, on the off chance that this is the last chapter of the year, thank you all for all your support. Your comments and kudos' mean the world to me (and who knows. Maybe I'll have some time to reply to them over Xmas) as do some of the comments on your bookmarks. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be productive over the holidays and have some chapters ready to post in the new year.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was about halfway through the store when she turned down an aisle and nearly ran straight into Victoria Argent of all people. Flailing, she yanked the cart back, nearly falling over in the process, but averting a diplomatic incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Sorry it took a little longer to post this than I thought. But hey. Less than two months. That's pretty good for me ;-)
> 
> Thank you to Cupidsbow and Megan for talking through parts of this chapter with me and helping to make it so much better. And thank you to Rowandre for going through and sorting out my grammar. I swear, one day, sooner or later, I'll remember to capitalise 'Jeep'.

Alarm blaring obnoxiously in her ear, Stiles rolled out of bed, groaning as she blinked her eyes open. Poking at the touch screen, she sighed in relief as the noise died and silence once again reigned supreme.

She could hear someone moving around downstairs and a car door slammed outside on the driveway. Rubbing at her eyes, she stumbled into the doorframe, cursing under her breath when she stubbed her toe. 

Dad and Derek were leaving for their fishing trip that morning and they decided to leave early and avoid the morning traffic. To Stiles’ mind they were both crazy. Especially as Stiles was fairly certain they’d catch precisely zero fish on this trip. No fish had ever made it back from one of dad’s trips and although she hadn’t been able to prove it yet, she was nearly positive that the trips were really his way of getting away from everything for a few days. Either that or he really was just that bad at catching fish. 

Steadying herself on the bannister, Stiles rubbed at her eyes before making her way carefully down the stairs, not wanting to end up as a crumpled mess at the bottom. By the time she got to the last of the stairs, Derek was standing there, waiting for her, eyes fond.

‘This is an ungodly hour to be up,’ she told him, faceplanting into his chest and snuggling closer when his arms came up around her. ‘You and my dad are crazy people. Just so you know.’ 

‘If we leave now we get nearly a whole day there,’ Derek said, pressing a few close mouthed kisses to her temple. ‘It just makes sense.’ 

‘Oh my god,’ Stiles groaned, looping her arms around Derek’s neck. ‘You’re a _morning_ person. How did I not know that about you? This is terrible.’ 

‘Is she being all over dramatic about how early it is?’ dad asked, ruffling her hair as he passed, carrying a bag. 

‘I’m not being melodramatic,’ Stiles yelled after him, before pressing her face into the crook of Derek’s neck. ‘I’m being just dramatic enough.’ 

‘I’m not sure that’s entirely accurate,’ Derek murmured into her hair. 

Rearing back with indignation, Stiles opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Derek closed the gap between them and kissed her. One of his hands came up to cradle the back of her head, the other holding her close. 

‘That’s cheating,’ she murmured against his lips. 

‘It is,’ Derek agreed. ‘Does that mean you want me to stop?’

Not liking that suggestion one bit, she shook her head. ‘Don’t you dare.’ 

‘I thought you might say something like that.’ 

Laughing, she glanced over Derek’s shoulder. ‘Is it me, or is dad taking his time putting one bag in the car?’ 

Derek cocked his head and after a moment, he nodded. ‘Yeah, he’s not doing much of anything, by the sounds of it. Except whistling. Loudly.’ 

Stiles pushed at Derek until he backed up enough for her to jump down the last few stairs. ‘I need sugary goodness if I’m going to function for the rest of the day.’ Detouring quickly to the front door, she yelled, ‘You can come back in now, dad.’ 

Looking amused, Derek let her pull him into the kitchen. There, she let go of his hand, and got the Fruit Loops out of the cabinet. When she turned around, Derek handed her a bowl. While Stiles poured more than the recommended daily amount into the bowl, Derek grabbed the milk from the fridge. 

‘We’ve got to head off in a few minutes,’ dad said to Derek, finally walking back into the kitchen. ‘If we don’t go now, we’ll get caught in the gridlock.’ He turned to Stiles. ‘Are you sure you’ll be okay?’

‘Dad, we’ve already talked about this.’ 

It had taken her ages the night before to convince dad that she’d be okay without him and Derek around and that nothing terrible was going to happen. Normally it would annoy her, but he’d only just found out the truth behind her attack and he was still working through it. 

‘I’ll be fine and you have your cell with you. Even if the reception is terrible. But I also have the number of the lodge you’ll be close to if it’s an emergency.’

‘I know,’ dad said, picking up his jacket from where he’d left it draped over one of the chairs. ‘I just worry.’ 

‘I’ll have my phone, too,’ Derek added, brow furrowed and eyes worried. 

Putting the milk down on the counter, Stiles gave him a reassuring smile. ‘I know.’ 

‘Come on,’ dad said. ‘We need to get going.’

Stiles gave Derek a nudge as they followed dad out to the car. ‘Will Isaac be okay while you’re gone?’ 

Derek nodded. ‘He should be fine. It’s not close to a full moon and Isaac has good control. I told him that if anything starts to feel off to not ignore it and get up to the house and into the basement. It’ll hold until I get back.’ 

‘And you’ll know shit’s going down because of werewolfy magic?’ 

‘Or because he’ll text me.’ 

‘That makes more sense,’ Stiles admitted. ‘But Isaac should text all of us so we all know what’s going on, too.’

Derek nodded. ‘That’s why I’ve already told him to do that.’ 

‘Well, didn’t you just think of everything?’ 

Derek scowled, but underneath Stiles could tell that he was pleased. 

Dad pulled her into a hug. ‘See you in a few days, kiddo.’ 

‘Have a good time,’ Stiles said. ‘I look forward to admiring your plentiful bounty on your return.’

Dad coughed, looking shiftily at the ground, making Stiles grin to herself. 

While dad walked around the car to the drivers side, Derek pulled her into a tight hug and after scenting her cheek gave her a very chaste kiss. Normally she’d complain, but not with dad right there. 

‘Talk to my dad,’ she said quietly, framing his face with her hands, making sure he was paying attention to how serious she was. ‘You don’t have to be all verbose and shit. Just let him help. He totally wants to go all Yoda on you.’

That made Derek huff out a laugh. ‘Are we talking _Empire_ Yoda or bouncing off the walls Yoda?’ 

‘Definitely _Empire_ ,’ she said with a laugh, talking a moment to imagine her dad jumping around like a little green monkey on speed. 

‘Plus. I really wanna know what dad does on these fishing trips of his, because it’s sure as hell not fishing.’ 

‘I’m nearly positive that there’s a “what happens in the fishing trip stays on the fishing trip” rule, here.’

‘The betrayal.’

‘I’m sure you’ll survive,’ Derek said, with a roll of his eyes. 

‘That’s not really the point, is it?’ 

Dad knocked on his window and tapped pointedly at his watch.

‘Right.’ She pushed Derek towards the car. ‘You better get going.’

Derek opened the passenger door, gave her one last kiss on her cheek and climbed in. Stiles closed the door behind him and waved until the car was out of sight. 

Stiles walked back inside and closed the front door. The stillness of the house was weird and a little unnerving and Stiles gave herself a shake as she walked back into the kitchen. After eating her cereal she got ready for school and waited for her ride while Betty was still out of commission. 

Although, today Derek wasn’t the one driving her to school. 

‘Thanks for doing this, Lydia,’ Stiles said, opening the door and climbing in. ‘Only day, I swear.’

‘The Jeep’s been fixed?’ 

‘She’ll be ready after school,’ Stiles said, grinning. 

‘You must be relieved.’ 

‘The struggle was real,’ Stiles agreed. It had only been three days, but she hated not having Betty and being so reliant on others for rides. 

‘Sure it was,’ Lydia said dryly. ‘So your dad and Derek have really gone on a fishing trip together?’ 

‘Yes, yes they have.’ 

Lydia glanced at her as she slowed down. ‘And?’

Stiles gave Lydia a blank stare. ‘And what?’ 

‘That’s not freaking you out at all?’ 

‘No. It’s really not. Weird, right?’ 

‘Your Sheriff father and older, werewolf boyfriend are going to be spending a couple of days together and that doesn’t worry you?’

Stiles shook her head. ‘Dad likes Derek and Derek needs someone he can talk to about things that I know next to nothing about. I mean, I was the one who suggested he talked dad in the first place.’

Lydia’s eyebrows climbed to her hairline. ‘Somehow that’s less surprising than I think it should be. But I have to say that if my dad was talking to my boyfriend, I’d be worried.’ 

‘But, Lydia, your dad’s an asshole -’ Lydia shrugged and nodded in agreement ‘- and your boyfriend's Jackson. In those circumstances I’d be worried, too.’ 

‘He might not be for much longer,’ Lydia said, as they idled at a light. 

Stiles looked up from where she was rummaging in her bag, checking all her homework was there. ‘Wait, what? Did something happen? What have I missed?’ 

‘You haven’t missed anything, Stiles.’

‘Okay.’

‘But I think I’m going to break up with him,’ she said, steadfastly not looking at Stiles. 

‘Not to be an insensitive ass, but aren’t you guys already mostly broken up?’

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d heard of Lydia and Jackson spending time together. In fact, the last time she could think of was when she’d dropped Lydia off at Jackson’s after she’d talked with Derek. 

‘I think so,’ Lydia said. ‘But I have no idea what Jackson’s thinking most of the time anymore. In private he keeps going on about how much he loves and needs me, but when there are other people around it’s like he can hardly stand to look at me.’

‘That, I had definitely noticed.’ 

Jackson’s attitude towards Lydia baffled Stiles - had _always_ baffled Stiles. Even before all their lives got irreversibly changed by the discovery of werewolves, Jackson had never treated Lydia like Stiles thought she deserved to be. And, honestly, Stiles had always been wondering how long Lydia would put up with it before she declared enough was enough. If that time was now, Stiles was going to have a good day. 

‘We never talk about me,’ Lydia said. ‘And honestly, at this point, Derek knows more about what’s going on with my parents than Jackson does. Every time I try to bring it up, he derails the conversation. And it usually ends up being about him.’ 

‘Shocking,’ Stiles muttered. ‘Jackson only being interested in talking about himself.’ 

‘So I’m done with it all. Whatever drama he’s going through, he can go through without using me as his emotional punching bag.’ 

‘I’m resisting the urge to say “right on, sister”,’ Stiles told her. It didn’t sound like Lydia was undecided about Jackson, but had just needed to say it out loud. Stiles was more than happy to be Lydia’s sounding board if she needed one. 

‘And please, keep resisting, otherwise I’m going to leave you here and you can walk the rest of the way to school.’ 

Stiles grinned. ‘But, seriously, Lydia. I always thought you were too good for Jackson and he was kind of a dick to you, but these last months he’s been kind of terrible and you don’t deserve any of it.’

‘I really don’t,’ Lydia agreed. 

‘What made you decide, realise. Whatever?’

Lydia didn’t answer right away. 

‘If you don’t want to talk about -’

‘No, it’s fine,’ she said, waving Stiles quiet. ‘I realised that what I wanted was for someone to look at me like Derek looks at you.’ 

‘Oh,’ Stiles said faintly. That hadn’t been the answer she’d been expecting. ‘I, uh, _how_ does he look at me?’ 

‘Like he can’t quite believe you’re real, but he’s still never letting you go.’ 

‘And you want that?’ Stiles asked. 

‘I mean, not your relationship. It works really well for you two, but it’d drive me insane. It’s too -’

‘Healthy?’ Stiles suggested. ‘Committed?’

Lydia glared at her. ‘Fine. I want those things too.’

‘Good.’ Stiles settled back in the seat. ‘But I do know what you mean about me and Derek. We are very much in each other's space a lot of the time.’

‘And you love it,’ Lydia said. 

‘Yep,’ she agreed. ‘I totally do. Though, there’s not enough sex for you.’ 

‘That I definitely couldn’t cope without. I don’t know how you do.’ 

‘Well, first off I don’t really know what I’m missing. It’s all very much a hypothetical for me. So that helps. And, what we have is intense, you know? Just, like, touching Derek is kind of overwhelming. I need to get used to that before we go for more. I know eventually we’ll get there. Plus, it makes the age difference easier for Derek to cope with.’ 

Lydia nodded. ‘That makes sense.’ 

‘Well, that’s a relief.’ 

‘What I like about you and Derek, what I want, is how he treats you like an equal. How you balance and compliment each other. I’m never going to get that with Jackson. At least, not until he sorts himself out and I’m scared that if I wait for that to happen, I won’t be me anymore.’

Before Stiles could formulate a response, they were turning into the school parking lot and Lydia was giving the evil eye to all the freshmen who dared to walk in front of her car. 

Stiles pointed to where Boyd, Isaac and Jackson were standing by the Porsche, talking. They all looked relaxed, as through the three of them standing around, chatting, was something Beacon Hills High regularly witnessed. It wasn’t and plenty of their classmates were glancing over at them, no doubt trying to work out what forces were at work that made Jackson Whittemore talk to Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd voluntarily. 

Allison was standing in the space next to Jackson’s, waving them over. 

Scott was nowhere to be seen. 

‘Are you going to be alright?’ Stiles asked quietly, gesturing in a way she hoped conveyed the Jackson situation. 

‘I’ll be fine,’ Lydia said. ‘It’s not like he’s going to pay any attention to me all of a sudden.’

There wasn’t really anything Stiles could say to that. 

‘I’m going to do it after school,’ Lydia said. ‘Do you think you can keep Danny away?’ 

‘I could get him to drive me to the garage?’ she suggested. ‘I need a ride, so that’ll work, I think.’ 

Lydia gave her a grateful look before pulling into the space, Allison leaping out of the way with a laugh.

Stiles grabbed her bag and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind her. She waved at Jackson, Isaac and Boyd who all acknowledged her, but kept talking together. When she turned around, Allison pulled her into a hug and Stiles returned it. ‘How are you doing today?’ 

At Gracie’s, Allison hadn’t wanted to talk about Scott and for the last few days she’d been glancing over at Scott whenever they’d been in the same room. Although, as far as Stiles knew, they hadn’t spoken yet.

Allison picked her bag up from where she’d left it on the sidewalk and shouldered it with a shrug. ‘Has Scott tried to get in touch with you?’

Stiles shook her head. If she was totally honest, she’d been hoping that Allison breaking up with him and seeing what Leah and Marcus had done to Derek might have been the wake up call he needed. However, that didn’t seem to be the case and Stiles was trying not to think about what that meant. ‘You?’

‘He texted me last night. Asked if we could talk.’

‘And did you?’ 

‘Not yet. I mean, I said we could because what else was I going to say? I don’t like what he said, but I want to see if we can work things out.’ 

‘I bet your parents were happy to hear that you’ve broken up,’ Lydia said. 

‘I might not have mentioned it to them just yet,’ Allison said. ‘Mom would want to know why I’m still hanging around with the pack if Scott and I aren’t together and then I’d need to tell her that I’m Pack even if Scott chooses not to be. I feel like she’s so close to calling in more hunters, regardless of what the treaty with Derek says, and I don’t want to be the thing that sets her off.’ 

‘Okay, that I get,’ Stiles said. 

‘You’re going to have to tell them eventually,’ Lydia pointed out. 

‘I know, but I think I’m going to wait a bit. Maybe tell dad first and see what he thinks about telling mom.’

‘Is being pack worth all this hassle?’ Isaac asked, edging towards them and sounding curious. ‘I just mean, you’re human and your parents -’

‘It’s worth it,’ Allison interrupted firmly. ‘It’s not just that I feel like I belong there, it’s that I feel as though I’m wanted, that I can contribute something. It probably sounds stupid -’

Isaac shook his head. ‘No, not stupid. It sounds nice, to be honest with you.’ He glanced at Stiles and Lydia. ‘Is it like that for you two, as well?’ 

Lydia and Stiles both nodded. 

‘It’s probably slightly different for everyone,’ Lydia said. ‘But essentially, yes. It feels something like that.’ 

‘You know what we should do,’ Allison said, linking arms with Stiles as they all started walking towards the school building. ‘We should make ice cream at Gracie’s a regular pack thing.’

Isaac nodded enthusiastically, making Stiles smile.

‘We totally should,’ she agreed. ‘I don’t think we’ll have too much trouble getting Derek to agree to that. He’s already planning on trying everything there at least once.’ 

‘I wonder who gave him that idea,’ Lydia said dryly from the other side of Allison. 

‘Well, yeah. Because it’s an awesome idea.’ 

‘I can’t imagine you saying anything less,’ Allison said. 

‘ _Because it’s a great idea_.’

‘Of course you’d say that,’ Jackson said, interrupting whatever he was saying to Boyd to turn and look at her. ‘But, uh, yeah. I like that idea. But Danny doesn’t like pie -’

‘Still an insult to yummy baked goodness everywhere,’ Stiles mumbled. 

Jackson rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored her. ‘- so maybe we could find some other things to do, as well.’

Walking towards their lockers, everyone started suggesting other things that they could do as a pack, that wasn’t pie-related and Stiles couldn’t help but think back to the beginning of the year and how it had just been her and Scott. 

School hadn’t been any fun back then and Stiles had looked forward to the end of each day. But ever since she’d become Pack, school had been weird. Even before the hunters had assaulted her, people had noticed her more ands she’d been less invisible than she was used to. 

Today, though, was extra weird. 

She’d almost became used to Jackson’s scowling presence and Lydia voluntarily speaking to her in public, but today she had someone to sit next to in every class and at lunch, the table she usually sat at was nearly full. She was in the middle, with Lydia on one side, Boyd the other and Jackson opposite her. 

The only ones missing were Allison and Scott. 

Although Stiles doubted Scott would be joining them. He hadn’t for the last couple of days, and Stiles had no idea where he was spending his lunch. 

Allison came hurrying in a few minutes later and once she had her food, she came and joined them, squeezing in between Jackson and Isaac.

‘How did things go with McCall?’ Jackson asked. 

‘How -?’

‘I saw you hanging back after class to talk to him.’ 

‘Oh.’

‘So?’ Lydia prompted. ‘How did it go?’ 

Allison frowned. ‘Honestly, I’m not sure. He sounds so confused by everything.’

‘Does he at least know why you’re pissed with him?’ Danny asked. 

‘I still think that he doesn’t get that my family aren’t the good guys,’ Allison said helplessly. 

‘What does he need to convince him? Your mom to try and murder him?’ 

‘Okay,’ Allison said with a nervous laugh. ‘Let’s not make jokes about that, especially when my mom does seem to be getting crazier by the day.’ 

‘Yeah, that could end really badly for us and Scott,’ Stiles said. 

‘What? You actually think your mom might try and kill him?’ Lydia asked, voice sharp.

Allison gave a half shrug. ‘I honestly don’t know. It’s almost like she was waiting for me to see the error of my ways and the longer I go, the colder she gets.’ 

‘But you did break up with him,’ Isaac said. 

‘But not because I suddenly think he’s an abomination, which is what mom wants me to think.’ 

‘Does she need to know the real reason?’ Boyd asked. ‘Isn’t it enough that you broke up with him?’

‘If I don’t want to suddenly find myself on a hunt, then yeah, she’d need to know.’ 

‘Has she forgotten there’s a treaty?’ Danny asked, sounding angrier about it than Stiles expected him to. 

‘I think she cares a little less about the treaty each day. I think Gerard’s whispering words like how no self respecting hunter would make a treaty with werewolves. According to dad, the cancer has spread to Gerard’s brain and it’s making his rantings even more insane than usual.’

‘And, of course, now is when the crazier hunters decide to listen to him,’ Stiles muttered. 

‘Exactly,’ Allison said. 

‘Uh, can’t someone just tell them he’s crazy?’ Isaac asked. 

‘If someone is a fanatic, they believe,’ Lydia said. ‘No matter what. Logic be damned.’ 

‘Plus, he’s totally telling them what they want to hear,’ Stiles added. ‘Finding out he’s sick isn’t going to change that.’

‘And my mom is definitely a fanatic,’ Allison said. 

‘So basically we need to keep her as far out of the loop as possible,’ Lydia said. 

‘Basically,’ Allison agreed. ‘I don’t need my mom trying to kill my boyf - my, uh -’

‘Yeah, or anyone else in the pack,’ Stiles added, gathering the remains of her lunch onto the tray. ‘Because if she’d kill the guy you have a thing with, she’s probably not all that bothered about the rest of us.’ 

Allison groaned and slumped forward, resting her forehead on the table. Lydia reached over and patted her head. 

‘Please,’ Allison begged. ‘Can we talk about something else?’ 

‘Hey, has anyone seen Erica today?’ Stiles asked. ‘Or even this week?’ 

Stiles had heard plenty of people talking about Erica’s latest seizure, but she hadn’t yet seen her back in school and since dad wasn’t around, she couldn’t ask him.

Boyd gave her a sharp look. ‘Do you know Erica?’ 

‘Uh, not really. Her mom works with my dad so we sometimes see each other at the station.’

‘Oh.’

‘Are you friends with her?’

Boyd shook his head. ‘I just see her around sometimes.’

For a moment Stiles was tempted to ask Boyd if he wanted to be Erica’s friend, but there was something about the way he was holding himself that made her bite her tongue. Literally. Wincing at the explosion of pain, she glanced at Jackson and Lydia. ‘Come on, if anyone is going to know something, it’s one of you two.’ 

‘She hasn't been at school all week,’ Jackson said. 

‘Apparently it was a bad attack this time,’ Lydia added. 

Stiles grimaced. 

‘No-one’s done anything this time, have they?’ Danny asked, frowning. ‘No recordings?’

Jackson shook his head. ‘I think it happened at home.’

Danny nodded, but he still didn't look happy. 

Stiles stood and cleared her tray from the table. When she got back, she went and sat down next to Danny, back against the table. ‘Yo, Danny-boy. Any chance I can get a ride to the garage after school’s out? Betty is ready for me to pick her up for a night on the town.’

‘Betty?’ Danny asked, with a frown. 

‘It’s what Stiles calls that heap of junk Jeep she drives,’ Jackson said. ‘How do you not know that?’ 

‘Hey!’ She picked up a fry from Danny’s plate and threw it at Jackson. ‘Betty is not a heap of junk.’ 

‘Jesus, Stilinski,’ Jackson said, batting the fry away, lip curling in disgust. ‘What the hell?’

‘Don’t insult Betty.’ 

‘Okay, guys,’ Danny said, before things could escalate. He placed a placating hand on her arm and gave Jackson a quelling glare. ‘It was just a cold fry. Let it go.’ 

Jackson rolled his eyes, but he didn’t argue, turning to Isaac and pulling him and then Boyd into a conversation.

‘And, Stiles, I’ll drive you to the garage. I’ll meet you at your locker at the end of the day.’ 

Stiles caught Lydia’s eye and shot her a quick smile before beaming at Danny. ‘Awesome. Thanks, Danny.’ 

The rest of the day passed quickly - well, apart from chemistry; thanks to Harris being a dick,  
that seemed to last about forever - and Stiles closed her locker at the end of school to find Danny standing on the other side, waiting for her. 

‘Ready to go?’ 

Stiles nodded and threw her bag over her shoulder. ‘So ready. I need my Betty back. I hate having to rely on other people to get around.’ 

Danny nudged her as they started walking down the corridor. ‘Even if the person driving you around is Derek?’

‘I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Danny boy, but you’re not Derek. And Lydia isn’t him either.’ 

Danny laughed. ‘Weirdly, I had noticed that.’

‘Although it’s been more fun having Derek pick me up,’ she said with a grin. 

‘I don’t even want to know,’ Danny said, mildly. 

‘What? No, not - I just meant that I get to spend more time with him…’ She shrugged. ‘And maybe there is some making out, too. I’m not going to lie.’ 

‘Get in the car, Stilinski,’ Danny said rolling his eyes. 

Unable to stop grinning, Stiles did as she was told. 

After a few minutes of driving, Stiles glanced over at Danny. ‘You're quiet. Everything okay?’

‘Yeah, I'm fine.’

‘That's not even close to what I asked, dude. Which makes me think everything's not okay. So spit it out. Unless it’s none of my business and you really don’t want to talk about it, at which point, just tell me to stop sticking my nose where it’s not wanted.’

For about ten seconds Stiles was sure Danny was going to tell her to shut the hell up, but he slumped slightly in his seat, hands tightening on the wheel for a few seconds. ‘I had to stop for gas this morning. Victoria Argent just happened to be getting gas at the same time.’ 

‘Oh, shit.’

‘I skipped homeroom to tell Derek, but only remembered he wasn't there when I was nearly at the house.’

Which explained why Danny hadn’t been with the others when she and Lydia had arrived at school. 

‘Dude, are you okay? I mean, obviously you're okay, but are you _okay_? Did she do anything? Threaten you? Is that why you wanted to talk to Derek?’

For a moment she wondered why Danny had waited to tell her instead of telling Jackson, Derek’s second. But then, this was _Jackson_ they were talking about. 

‘Not… as such. She wanted me to spy on the pack.’

‘That bitch.’ 

Danny snorted.

‘What does she think we’re doing that's so worthy of spying on?’

‘I have no idea,’ Danny said. 

‘Of all the things she could say to you, I wasn’t expecting that.’ 

Add asking Danny to play spy to the fact that she was becoming even more extreme through her talks with Allison’s grandfather, and Stiles was fairly certain that she needed to talk to Derek and that they probably needed to come up with a plan of attack - or at least a plan of defence. If Mrs Argent had taken Danny none of them would have been any the wiser for a long time. Too long. 

‘You and me both. I didn’t even think she knew who I was. And she’s a very unnerving person.’

‘Yeah, she really is,’ Stiles agreed. 

‘Do you think she’s going to approach me again?’ 

‘No. But if she, or any other hunter, does, call me so I can get Derek and dad back here. And when Derek is back, we can have a pack meeting about it.’ 

‘Thanks, Stiles.’

Danny dropped her off at the garage and, waving bye to him, Stiles hurried inside, catching the keys when Tony threw them at her with a grin. 

‘Is my baby okay?’ 

‘Yeah, kid. Betty’s good.’

‘Thanks, Tony. You’re the best.’ 

Somehow, Stiles had managed to score Sheriff Department rates the first time Betty had met Tony, and as awesome as that was, she tried not to use him more than necessary. 

She made her way outside, back to where she’d seen Betty waiting. Climbing in, she patted the dashboard. ‘Good to have you back, girl.’

With Betty back on the road, and sounding better than ever, Stiles decided to go grocery shopping. Derek had taken her to grab a few things the day before, but there were things she was now in the mood for that she hadn’t thought about then.

Traffic was light and she hummed along to the radio all the way to the store, only hitting one red light on the way. Parking as close to the store as she could, Stiles went and grabbed a cart and wandered up and down the aisles, picking up whatever she wanted along the way. 

She was about halfway through the store when she turned down an aisle and nearly ran straight into Victoria Argent of all people. Flailing, she yanked the cart back, nearly falling over in the process, but averting a diplomatic incident. 

Keeping her eyes fixed on Mrs Argent, Stiles demanded, ‘What are you doing here?’ This was the store she came to to avoid hunters. Not run into them. 

Mrs Argent fixed her with a flat stare. ‘Shopping.’ 

‘Right,’ Stiles said, staring pointedly at her empty hands. ‘Of course you are.’

Mrs Argent didn’t blink as she said, ‘I think it’s time we talked, don’t you, Stiles?’ 

‘Not really,’ she said honestly. ‘And certainly not in the middle of the cereal aisle.’ She glanced around, painfully aware that she was alone, no-one knew where she was, and dad and Derek were in no position to effect a badass rescue, should one be required. If Victoria Argent was looking to threaten or kidnap her, she couldn’t have picked a better place. Which immediately brought up the worrying prospect that maybe she’d been tailing Stiles, looking for precisely this opportunity. And after her conversation with Danny, that didn’t seem all that crazy.

‘As the Argent matriarch, I’m in charge of the hunters in this area.’ 

‘So basically you mean you’ll let them do whatever they want as long as they don’t get caught.’ It would be better if Allison was the one in charge of the Argents. There would be considerably less crazy going on. ‘So?’ 

‘So I think that we all know you’re the one really in charge of the pack. We should be talking, not -’

‘Stop right there,’ Stiles interrupted. ‘Derek’s the alpha. He’s the one you talk to. Not me.’ 

‘But _should_ he be the one I talk to?’ 

Mrs Argent stepped closer, and Stiles’ grip on the cart handle tightened. She could hear the murmur of voices in the rest of the store, but there was still no-one else in the cereal aisle. 

‘Uh, yeah. Other than the fact that you hate him for what he is, and want him dead. But if you think I’m somehow going to be easier to push about than Derek, or that I’m going to be sympathetic -’ Her mouth twisted in disgust as the word left her mouth ‘- to your cause because I don’t have claws and fangs, you’re going to be greatly disappointed.’

Mrs Argent’s eyes turned glacial and any pretence of friendliness she’d been attempting, fell away. ‘Your father came around yesterday,’ she said. ‘It appears as though you’ve been telling him some tall stories.’ 

‘Wow, so much is wrong with that statement, where to begin. So, first off, he was there as the Sheriff, not my dad, telling you he’s not a fan of vigilantism or hate crimes. Second, you say stories, I say truth.’ 

‘You told him some sob story -’

‘No. I told him about how Scott was attacked without provocation because he was running through the Preserve. How you all harassed Derek, knowing he couldn’t fight back because you’d use it as justification for killing him. How Jackson and I were intimidated and threatened in the hospital. Instead of blaming me, maybe you should take a long, hard look at yourselves and wonder how low you’ve sunk if intimidating sixteen year olds is what you’ve come to.’ 

‘You may not approve of our methods -’ Stiles snorted ‘- but they’re necessary steps we have to take to protect innocent people.’ 

‘Necessary?’ Stiles repeated, anger flashing through her. ‘Protect?’ She wasn’t exactly surprised to hear Mrs Argent speak like that, but it still knocked her a little sideways. ‘Are you kidding me? None of what you do is necessary. Because, let’s not lie here. Nine times out of ten you don’t care about protecting people. You just want the excuse to be able to kill. You were all happy to ignore what Kate had done until the evidence became irrefutable. It’s not like you’re mad that she murdered Derek’s family, even though they were actually innocent people. You’re mad she finally got caught. I bet if you had your way that’s what you’d do to every werewolf alive.’ 

‘The world will be a safer place without them.’

At the end of the aisle a pallet of cereal appeared, pushed by a bored looking man. He didn’t pay them any attention, but Stiles couldn’t help but feel relieved that there was finally someone else around. The likelihood of Victoria Argent trying something when there were witnesses around was slim, and she edged her cart closer to him. 

‘It would be a safer place without hunters,’ Stiles said. ‘You all go around killing people just because you can.’ 

‘They’re animals,’ Mrs Argent said, eyes bright with fanatical conviction. ‘People have to be protected from them.’ 

‘That’s what the Ku Klux Klan says about black people. Turns out they talk utter bullshit. Funny coincidence, am I right?’

‘You’re nothing more than a naive little girl who is going to get herself killed,’ Mrs Argent sneered. 

‘Is that a threat?’ Glancing at the boxes of cereal next to her, Stiles briefly wondered if she could throw some at Mrs Argent and run away while she fended off _Trix_ and _Apple Jacks_. It would probably end with Stiles crashing into a display and having to pay for everything, so, on balance, it probably wasn’t worth it. 

‘Merely some friendly advice.’ 

Skin going tight and hot as the memory of Pinhead saying the exact same thing to her months ago washed over her. Stars danced in front of her eyes and she sucked in a shaky breath. ‘You know, you’re not the first hunter to try and offer me some friendly advice. It didn’t go so well for them, if you recall.’ 

‘Hale can’t escape his nature. One day he’ll turn on you and kill the people you care about. What will you do when Derek kills your father? Rips him to shreds in front of you.’

Stiles flashed cold with rage at the mere suggestion that Derek was a danger to dad or would ever lose control like that. ‘Leave my dad out of your bullshit hypotheticals.’ 

‘But what if he gets caught in the crossfire? How tragic would that be?’ 

‘It is a threat. You’re threatening me and my dad.’ 

Stiles took a step back, angling the cart so it was in the way if Victoria Argent lunged for her. ‘You know, I don’t want to talk to you anymore, and if you don’t leave me alone, I’m going to scream.’

‘It’s not a threat, you silly girl,’ Mrs Argent said. ‘I’m explaining the consequences of running with wolves to you and how it will most likely end with the death of everyone you care about.’ 

Stiles screamed. 

Mrs Argent fell back several steps, her expression a hilarious mixture of surprised and horrified, her eyes darting around to check no-one was watching. When several people hurried into the cereal aisle, she took off, shoulder bumping into a couple of people as she hurried quickly past them. 

Although Victoria Argent had disappeared around the edge of the aisle, it still took Stiles several more seconds to notice the store manager standing in front of her, asking if she was alright or if she needed him to call the police. When she glanced down at the bar of the cart, she saw her hands were shaking and she scowled, hating that Victoria Argent had been able to so soundly unnerve her. 

Once Stiles had informed the manager that she did want to talk to the police, she paid for the food she had, glad that there wasn’t anything else she was desperate to get, and waited for one of her dad’s deputies to turn up. 

She gave her statement to Lorne, making him promise to let her be the one to tell her dad about what had happened. When it came to pushing the cart over to the Jeep, Lorne walked out with her, but even then her eyes kept darting all over the place. She kept her phone in her hand, ready to call Derek if she saw anyone who looked remotely like a hunter. 

Lorne followed her home in his cruiser, waving when she pulled into the driveway. 

Still feeling shaky, she rested her forehead on the steering wheel and took a couple of deep, calming breaths. Her hands were shaking, and she shoved them between her thighs, willing them to stop. That hadn’t been how she’d expected to spend her afternoon. 

Once she felt like she wasn’t going to vibrate out of her skin she got out and grabbed the bags from the back. On autopilot she put the groceries away, but when she was done the house felt too quiet. 

Annoyed at herself, but knowing she was in for a restless night full of nightmares if she didn’t do something, Stiles pulled out her phone. 

_To: Lydia_  
_From: Me_  
_You busy tonight?_

_To: Me_  
_From: Lydia_  
_No. Why?_

_To: Lydia_  
_From: Me_  
_Had a run in with Allison’s mom. Kind of freaking out_

_To: Me_  
_From: Lydia_  
_Get over here_

Relief flooded her and Stiles run upstairs to grab an overnight bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one acquired more plot. Weird. 
> 
> The next chapter just needs some final minor edits, so I think it'll be posted within the next week


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Stiles could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Swapping a confused look with Allison, Stiles went over and looked through the peephole. 
> 
> Outside there was a formidable looking woman Stiles had never seen before. Allison must have noticed something was wrong because she was at Stiles’ side, a questioning expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than a week. But not by much. Go me :-)
> 
> Thank you to Cupidsbow and Megan for talking through parts of this chapter with me and helping to make it so much better. And thank you to Rowandre for going through and sorting out my grammar.

‘Thank you,’ Allison said, wrapping her hands around the coffee Stiles set down in front of her and slumping forward. 

‘When you called, it sounded like you needed to get out of there,’ Stiles said, grabbing a soda from the fridge and sitting down opposite Allison. She had been home for about an hour, debating the pros of spending another night at Lydia’s with herself, when Allison had called, sounding miserable. ‘Is it about Scott?’

‘Honestly, I wish it was,’ Allison said, sounding weary. ‘It'd be the easier thing to deal with at the moment.’

‘Why?’

‘Mom and dad were arguing when I got home.’ She took in a breath, letting it out slowly. ‘Gerard died. They found out this afternoon. Mom wants to go the funeral. Dad, not so much.’ 

‘Oh.’ Stiles probably shouldn’t be so happy that someone she’d never met was dead, but it was difficult to deny the relief coursing through her, making her feel momentarily weak. ‘So. You've had quite the afternoon.’ 

‘I already texted Derek and told him.’ 

‘What did he say?’ she asked, twisting the cap off the bottle.

Allison smiled and shook her head. ‘He phoned and said “thank you”.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Of course he did. The goober.’

Allison’s smile turned soft. ‘Then he asked how I was doing. It was… a bit awkward, but also, you know…’

‘Kind of adorable?’

Allison laughed. ‘That and the reception was truly terrible. I don't know where he and your dad are, but wherever it is, it's remote.’

‘That sounds about right,’ Stiles said. ‘So, uh, if you want to talk about it, how do you feel about Gerard croaking it?’ 

Allison tucked her hair behind her ear. ‘In all honesty, relieved. I know he was dying and I kind of feel awful because he must have been in so much pain. But I kept expecting him to turn up and start trying to kill everyone. That can’t happen now and everyone I care about is safe.’ 

‘I ditto all of that so hard,’ Stiles said, lifting the bottle to her lips. 

‘I feel like I should be more upset because he was family, but -’ she trailed off. 

‘But he was a batshit crazy, psycho murderer?’ Stiles offered. 

‘Basically.’ 

‘And your parents?’ 

Allison took a moment to drain the rest of her coffee and hugged the mug to her chest. ‘Like, I said, mom wants to go to the funeral. Says it’s important and that we need to keep our ties to the hunter community strong.’ 

‘Well, that’s not terrifying at all,’ Stiles said. If there was one thing they _didn't_ need, it was the Argents keeping their ties to the hunter community strong. 

‘Dad’s the complete opposite. I think what happened with Kate really shook him and cracked the blinders he’d been wearing for so many years. It stopped him from pretending Kate and Gerard weren’t monsters. He can’t do it anymore and it’s making things difficult between them.’ 

‘That doesn’t sound like a lot of fun,’ Stiles said. While she didn’t have a huge number of memories of her mom, she didn’t have any of her parents arguing. They had to have argued sometimes, but if they had, Stiles had never seen or heard it. 

‘I think dad’s really having second thoughts. What he’s been told versus what’s true.’ 

‘Do you think getting him and Derek to sit down and talk would help him straighten it all out?’

‘Maybe, but I don’t know how we’d convince him to talk to Derek without him getting defensive or flat out refusing.’ 

‘And while Derek’s doing better, asking him to sit down with your dad and play nice might be asking a bit much. Especially after what just happened with Leah and Marcus.’ 

‘Maybe it’s something we could set up later,’ Allison suggested. 

Stiles nodded. ‘On neutral ground.’

‘God, yes,’ Allison agreed. ‘But it could be good, don’t you think? My dad and Derek being able to stand each other, past the gritted teeth and barely concealed contempt.’ 

‘It couldn’t hurt,’ Stiles said. ‘Would definitely make Beacon Hills safer if we could cut down on the potential of a hunter/werewolf war. But what about your mom? She’s the head of the family, right? So what she says, goes.’ 

Allison was quiet, frowning and biting her lip. 

Recognising that Allison was struggling with something, Stiles gestured to Allison's empty mug. ‘More coffee?’ 

‘Please.’

Stiles picked up the mug and went over to get the refill, her back to Allison. 

‘Mom,’ Allison said quietly, ‘married into the family, so...’

‘Oh. Wow.’ Stiles carried the mug over to Allison. ‘Do you… do you think that might happen? That she might leave the family?’ 

It didn’t feel right to mention divorce before Allison did.

Allison shrugged. ‘I dunno. Maybe. I don’t know what they were like before I was born. Maybe they were madly in love -’ Stiles nearly choked on her soda and Allison snorted a laugh. No way Stiles could imagine Mr and Mrs Argent as lovebirds ‘- but by the time I was old enough to notice things, they…. weren’t close. Them splitting up doesn’t seem like such a huge leap.’ 

‘Huh.’

Allison gave a half shrug. ‘I was always a daddy’s girl and Kate was there a lot when I was growing up, so I didn’t really notice how much mom wasn’t around and that when she was she was mostly really distant. Don't get me wrong, I know she loves me, but we're pretty much strangers. And when they were trying to get me out of town, she was more interested in scaring me into doing what she told me to, than explaining what the hell was happening.’

‘I bet you weren’t a fan of that approach.’ 

Allison shook her head. ‘It was Kate who explained things to me. A fucked up version, sure, but she was telling me stuff.’ 

‘You were really close to Kate, huh?’ 

Allison nodded, looking miserable. ‘We spent so much time together. She was there for all the things mom wasn’t, you know? I don’t know how I didn’t see how unhinged she was.’

‘I think because you got the good parts,’ Stiles said, giving Allison's arm a squeeze. ‘She may have been a batshit crazy psycho, but she obviously loved you. Even if the way she showed it was seven shades of fucked up. I think that made her be half way normal around you.’ 

‘I just. She _murdered_ people, Stiles,’ Allison said, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. ‘Including children. Happily. With no regrets. Who does that and doesn’t feel anything about it? It’s like she was was two completely different people and I don’t know how to deal with the fact that the aunt who I loved could do those kinds of things. That she wanted me to be like her.’ Allison shuddered. ‘I so nearly became like her.’ 

‘But you didn’t,’ Stiles said. 

Allison hugged her knees tighter. ‘I shot Derek. Twice.’ 

‘And you're still Pack.’

‘Your point?’

‘Kate was messing with your head. Derek doesn’t hold that against you.’ It wasn’t like she could tell Allison that Derek had firsthand experience of Kate’s manipulations, but she could assure her that Derek understood what had happened. ‘You know that. He wouldn’t call you Pack if he did.’

‘I know,’ Allison said, with a sigh. ‘That almost makes it worse.’ 

‘Would it be easier if he hated you for it?’ 

‘I think so. Is that stupid? It's not like I _want_ him to hate me, but the more I think about it, the more I think I got off lightly. I have nightmares where I step over to Kate’s side and everyone dies.’ 

‘If you’re still beating yourself up over it, I don’t think you’re getting off lightly. Especially with the nightmares. Believe me when I say I understand all about the nightmares. They really like going all worst case scenario on me.’ 

‘How do you cope with them?’ 

‘Badly. But then I call Derek and it’s easier. He’s not exactly a stranger to bad dreams either.’ 

‘I bet.’

‘What about you?’ Stiles asked. ‘Do you call Scott? No, shit. Sorry. That's a bad question to ask -’

‘Stiles, relax. It's okay. Well, it's not okay, but I can talk about Scott without getting upset. You don't need to stop saying his name or anything.’

‘But it still can't be fun. Have you, uh, spoken to him since Wednesday?’

‘I talked to him on the phone last night and we’re going to meet up tomorrow. I've got to talk to him about why I was so angry and see if he can finally get it.’

‘Do you want to get back with him?’

‘I… don't know,’ Allison admitted. ‘It's not that I don't still love him, it's that it's more complicated than Scott wants to admit. And if he can't see why what my parents have done is wrong and if he keeps seeing Derek as a bad guy then I don't know _how_ we stay together. We’ll just keep arguing, disagreeing and fighting.’

‘So tomorrow is more about trying to get him to see that?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Well, good luck with that.’

‘Thanks,’ Allison said dryly, leaning over and shoving Stiles’ arm. ‘Hey. So I heard that you had a run-in with mom.’

Stiles had spent most of the day before debating with herself about whether she should tell Allison before she told Derek, or not. Lydia had been of the firm opinion that she should, but had agreed to leave the decision up to Stiles. Now that Allison herself had brought it up, it was much easier to decide. 

‘Yeah, I did. I, uh, I need to talk to you about that. How did you know, anyway? Did Lydia tell you?’

Allison shook her head. ‘I heard her telling dad about it. I just didn’t mention it at school in case someone overheard.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Wise.’

‘He wasn't happy with her.’ 

‘Because I'm Derek's girlfriend?’

‘I think more because your dad is Sheriff and he's made it really clear that he's not even a little bit sympathetic to the hunter cause. He thought it was a rash and poorly planned play.’

‘Huh.’

‘They had quite the argument about it.’

‘What did she tell him?’

‘Not a whole lot, to be honest.’ 

‘So she didn’t tell him how she threatened me, my dad, Derek and the whole pack. Or how I screamed bloody murder and the police were called.’

Allison paled. ‘Jesus, Stiles.’

‘Or that she approached Danny and asked him to be her eyes and ears in the pack. For reasons unknown.’

‘Tell me everything that happened.’ 

So Stiles told Allison everything that Danny had told her and then moved onto exactly what had happened between her entering the store and Deputy Lorne escorting her to Betty and then home. She didn't like having to tell Allison how awful her mom was, but it had to be done. Plus, Allison deserved to know. By the time Stiles finished talking, Allison looked so upset that Stiles hurried around the table and pulled her into a hug. ‘Don’t look like that. It’s not your fault your mom’s crazier than a bag of cats.’ 

Allison gave a broken sounding laugh. ‘I don’t want her to turn into another Kate. I don’t want her threatening people I care about.’ 

‘I know that. I don’t blame you. You know that, right?’ 

‘I do,’ Allison assured her. ‘But are you alright? She didn’t hurt you?’

‘I’m fine,’ Stiles said, sitting back down. ‘Well, I was kind of terrified, but she didn’t hurt me. I am thinking of maybe getting a restraining order. I was going to talk it over with dad and Derek when they get back tomorrow.’

‘You should do that,’ Allison said, voice strained. ‘And I think I need to go and talk to dad some more.’

‘Do you think he’ll be able to talk her around?’ 

Allison shook her head. 

‘Because we just aren't that lucky,’ Stiles muttered. 

‘Nope.’

‘Well, it could be worse. Your mom could be actively trying to kill our friends.’

‘That’s not even funny,’ Allison said.

‘Sorry,’ Stiles said with a wince. 

Before Stiles could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Swapping a confused look with Allison, Stiles went over and looked through the peephole. 

Outside there was a formidable looking woman Stiles had never seen before. Allison must have noticed something was wrong because she was at Stiles’ side, a questioning expression on her face. 

Stiles moved out of the way and let Allison look for herself. 

When she stepped back, her body was tense and she gave Stiles a questioning look. ‘I have no idea who that is,’ she said. ‘Do you?’ 

‘Miss Stilinski.’ The woman's voice carried clearly through the door. ‘My name is Annalise Miller and -’

Eyes widening as she recognised the name, Stiles scrambled to pull open the door, Allison giving her a questioning look. 

‘A… alpha Miller.’ 

Next to her, Allison snapped to attention. 

‘It's… uh… I'm… Derek’s not -’

Allison elbowed her sharply in the side. 

Stiles stopped and took a deep breath. ‘Sorry. Derek said you were coming. I just didn't expect you now, while he's not here.’

‘I apologise for showing up unannounced. I told Derek I didn't know exactly when I'd arrive, so I told him to carry on as normal. I was aware of his trip with the Sheriff. I was just unsure when they were returning.’ 

‘Tomorrow,’ Stiles said. ’No idea what time, though.’ Unsure what the protocol was when a high ranking alpha turned up on your doorstep, Stiles opened the door further. ‘Uh, do you want to come in?’

Annalise raised an eyebrow. ‘Inviting an unknown Alpha into your house?’

Stiles paused. ‘Well, Derek told me about you and he trusts you and you don't ping my “oh my god, I'm going to die a grizzly death” radar, so I'm going with it.’ 

‘And what if someone else was using my name?’

Stiles glanced at Annalise’s heterochromatic eyes and the birthmark on her neck. ‘Derek did tell me what you looked like, just in case.’ 

Annalise gave an approving nod and Stiles stepped out of the way. 

‘Plus, you have a hunter to back you up,’ Annalise said, eyes flicking to Allison as she entered the house. 

‘That too,’ Stiles agreed. 

‘Although an unarmed hunter,’ Annalise noted. 

Both Stiles and Allison froze, but Annalise just smiled. ‘I am no threat to you or your pack. I am here to try and make things right between the Hale pack and the Council.’

Stiles led Annalise through to the kitchen. Turning her back on a werewolf wasn’t exactly wise, but Allison was there and really, if Annalise wanted her dead, she’d be dead. 

‘Would you like to take a seat?’ Stiles asked, gesturing at the table. 

‘Honestly, I’d prefer to stand. I feel like I’ve spent the last fourteen hours jammed into a series of too small spaces. First the plane and then that rental.’ 

Stiles nodded. She wasn't entirely sure that she should be the one to welcome a visiting alpha, but Derek wasn't there and although Jackson was probably the most logical second choice, Annalise was in her house, not his. ‘Uh, before we say anything, I think I have to welcome you to our territory. You won't be harmed by any of the pack while you're our guest here, as long as you come in peace and all that jazz.’

‘Thank you, Miss Stilinski.’

‘Stiles,’ she said with a wince. ‘Stiles is better.’

‘Stiles, then. And I thank you for your hospitality. No member of your pack will come to harm by my hand while I'm in your territory.’

‘Would you like tea or coffee?’ Stiles asked, uncertain of protocol, but figuring a drink was a reasonable enough thing to offer. 

‘Please,’ Annalise said, ambling aimlessly around the kitchen, eyes taking in everything. ‘A cup of tea would be lovely.’ 

Opening the cupboard to get the tea, Stiles grabbed the little stash of wolfsbane that she had tucked away in there. If Annalise did have any bad intentions, a face-full of wolfsbane would stop her in her tracks long enough for Stiles and Allison to get the hell out of there. 

Once the kettle was on and the teabag in the cup, Stiles pulled out her phone. As tempting as it was to text Derek she didn't want him to freak out and come crashing back. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Lydia_  
_Another werewolf is in town. Allison is here. If you don’t hear from us within the hour, call Derek_

She was probably being incredibly paranoid, but she prefered that to being dead or worse. 

‘I texted Lydia,’ Allison said from where she was leaning against the counter closest to the kitchen door. It gave her the quickest escape if everything went to shit and she needed to alert the others. 

Pouring the tea, Stiles gave a half-laugh. ‘Me too.’ 

‘A good precaution,’ Annalise said, tone approving. 

Annalise accepted the tea with a gracious smile. ‘That was a neat sleight of hand trick you did back there while getting the tea.’ 

‘Uh -’

‘Wolfsbane?’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘No offense or anything, but -’

Annalise waved her off. ‘Always best to be prepared,’ she said. 

‘So,’ Stiles said, glancing at Allison, who looked as perplexed as Stiles felt. ‘Not to be rude or anything, Alpha Miller, but -’

‘Annalise,’ Annalise said. ‘You should call me Annalise.’ 

‘Isn’t that wildly against protocol?’ 

‘Absolutely,’ Annalise said. ‘But protocol, I find, is so overwhelmingly tedious.’ 

Stiles laughed. ‘It really is.’ 

‘Plus, this means you can give Derek a small heart attack when you call me Annalise in front of him.’ 

‘Oh, that will be fun,’ Stiles agreed. 

‘But you had a question for me before I interrupted,’ Annalise said, taking a sip of her tea. 

‘Uh, yeah. I was wondering why you were here.’ 

‘Of course you were. I came to inform you that Leah and Marcus have been released on bail. However, I also wanted to assure you that they aren’t allowed near the house or any pack members. I’ve also made it quite clear to them that they aren’t to approach anyone connected to the Hale pack.’

‘Are you going to ask Derek to drop the charges?’ Allison asked. 

‘I really haven’t decided.’

Stiles hadn’t been expecting that kind of honesty. ‘They chained up Derek.’ 

‘That should never have happened,’ Annalise said. ‘And Leah and Marcus need to face the consequences of what they did, but I would like to be able to get them back to New York and start disciplinary proceedings.’

‘So they’re actually in trouble?’ Stiles asked. 

‘Very much so,’ Annalise said. ‘I thought Leah having been friends with Laura would have been beneficial to Derek. Apparently it worked the opposite way of what I intended. Which reminds me. I also wanted to inform you that they are no longer reviewing your pack.’ 

That was something Stiles had been worrying about, and she’d been planning on talking to Derek about it when he got back, so it was a relief to hear. 

‘Who’s in charge now?’ Allison asked. 

‘I am,’ Annalise said. ‘It was supposed to be nothing more than a formality. By the time I leave it will all be sorted.’

‘That’s nice to hear,’ Allison said.

Stiles nodded in agreement. ‘And, yeah, that was some of what I was asking, but, uh, why are you here -’ Off Annalise’s perplexed expression, Stiles clarified ‘- here in my house.’

‘Derek is unavailable.’

‘But what about Jackson? Derek’s second. Wouldn’t it make sense to speak to him?’

‘Oh.’ A look of pure surprise crossed Annalise’s face. ‘I see.’

Stiles swapped an alarmed look with Allison. ‘You see what exactly?’

‘Nothing bad, I assure you,’ Annalise said. ‘I'd like to ask some questions about Derek and the pack, if that's alright? I want to get a feel for how the pack is developing and what training or resources you might need. We can stop whenever you want. Or we can wait for Derek to return.’ 

‘Wait, there are resources? Training? I have so many questions. Where do I even begin?’ 

‘Stiles,’ Allison said. ‘You’re getting off track.’ 

‘Don’t worry. Derek mentioned that Stiles had a curious streak a mile wide and that she’d been making her way through the books being sent to restock the pack library.’ 

‘All those books came from you?’ Stiles asked. 

‘From me and other packs and contacts who remember Derek’s family fondly. There are a lot of people happy to help Derek re-establish his pack here.’ 

‘Oh. That’s really awesome.’ 

Annalise smiled. ‘It really is.’

‘But Allison is right. You have questions. You, uh, you should ask them. I don’t think we need to wait for Derek?’ She glanced at Allison, who nodded her agreement. Obviously they both felt a lot better about Annalise than they had about Leah and Marcus. ‘And maybe you’d like some more tea?’ 

‘Yes, please.’

‘I’ll get it,’ Allison said. She poked Stiles’ shoulder. ‘You pay attention.’ 

Stiles gave Allison a sloppy salute as she took Annalise’s mug over to the kettle. 

‘Don’t forget that we can stop at any time. And Stiles?’

‘Yeah?’ 

‘I’d be more than happy to sit down and answer any questions you have when things are calmer. Now, are you ready?’

Curious about what Annalise was going to ask, Stiles nodded. 

‘You were there when Derek defeated Peter and became Alpha?’

‘I really, really was.’ She shuddered. ‘Which, you know, was lucky for them.’

‘You’re talking about the Molotov cocktails you and Mr Whittemore threw?’ Annalise asked.

Even though she knew that Derek had been reporting all of the shenanigans in Beacon Hills back to the powers that be, it was still weird to hear someone who hadn’t been there talking about it with such authority. 

‘Uh, yeah. Scott and Derek were getting their asses kicked until we - and Allison - lit Peter up.’

Stiles shuddered at the memory of Peter flailing around as the fire consumed him. She might hate him with everything she had for taking Laura from Derek, but even so, the fact that he died in fire was an irony Stiles wouldn’t wish on many people. Even Peter. If someone came for her pack the way Kate had come for the Hales, Stiles couldn’t say she wouldn’t react in a similar way. 

‘Peter was about to eviscerate them. Rip out all their insides. Turn them into a bloody mess. You get the idea.’ It wasn’t something she liked to think about. But it was true. Derek had been tortured by Kate and then shot by Allison and Scott hadn’t been a werewolf for much more than a month. They’d been horribly outmatched. ‘If Lydia hadn’t known how to make Molotov cocktails, we’d all be deader than a dead thing right now. Peter was cracked. Completely cuckoo. I don’t think he was really feeling any pain, even after the first cocktail exploded over him.’

‘He was feral,’ Annalise said with a sigh. ‘Though, still something of an anomaly. Most wolves who turn feral, they rampage. They don’t plot and plan the way Peter did. But from what Derek’s told me, he was definitely feral and as such he wouldn’t react in a normal fashion to things like pain. It’s amazing none of you died.’

‘Oh, it was definitely stupid, dumb luck that kept us all alive.’ Which wasn’t at all comforting.

‘Do you think Derek agrees with your assessment?’

‘Well, we’ve never talked about it, but I think so, yeah.’

‘I ask because a common problem alphas suffer from is pride. They -’

‘Believe that power and wisdom are the same thing?’ Stiles hazarded.

Annalise nodded. ‘Precisely. Knowing your weaknesses is a sign of strength.’

‘That sounds like fortune cookie wisdom,’ Stiles said with a snort.

Over by the kettle Allison groaned and Stiles shrugged unrepentantly.

Annalise chuckled. ‘It does rather, doesn’t it? Doesn’t make it any less true. Attitudes filter down to the rest of the pack. A good Alpha will listen to alternative views. Even negative ones.’

‘I don’t think Stiles has ever had any problem expressing any alternative views she has,’ Allison said, dryly. 

‘But has Derek ever had a problem listening to them?’ 

Allison laughed. ‘He listens to Stiles even when he doesn’t like what she’s saying.’

Annalise turned to look at Allison. ‘And he’s never reacted badly to anything she’s said?’ 

‘Nothing more than overwhelming crankiness,’ Allison said. 

Stiles opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it, because maybe Allison had a point and Stiles would dig herself an even bigger hole if she tried to argue. 

‘How would you describe Derek before he became Alpha?’

Stiles snorted. ‘Angry. Pissed off. Annoying. Frustrating. Ninja-like. Really, really ninja-like. Looming. Quiet - I mean, he could creep with the best of them. Mysterious - he did _not_ like having to rely on a couple of random teenagers. Although we weren’t exactly reliable.’

She could have used other words like, hurting, in pain, skittish, filled with more than his fair share of trust issues, but she hadn’t because she didn’t feel comfortable telling Annalise - or anyone, really - that she’d noticed those things about Derek even while thinking he might also be a murderer. 

Although, judging from Annalise’s face, she’d heard everything Stiles hadn’t said, too. 

‘And after he became Alpha?’

‘Annoying. Overbearing. Frustrating. Overprotective. Grumpy. Even _more_ ninja-like. Overprotective -’

‘You already said that,’ Allison interrupted. 

‘Well, it bears repeating,’ Stiles said after a moment’s pause. 

‘I get the point,’ Annalise said, mouth twitching. 

‘But other than that, I don’t know. It’s not like I have much to compare him to, you know? Peter and Derek are the only Alphas I’ve ever known. So compared to Peter...’

‘That’s a good point,’ Annalise said. ‘What has been your impression of Derek as an alpha?’ 

Stiles hesitated and Annalise gave her an understanding nod. ‘I’m not asking you to betray Derek or tell me his secrets. I just need a general idea.’ 

‘He’s trying and he wants it to go well, but he doesn’t have the kind of training I guess Laura would have had?’

‘Most potential alphas begin training in their early teens. Laura started when she was eleven.’

‘Was there a reason why?’

‘Because, as the daughter of Talia Hale, Laura had more to learn than most. The Hales are an old family. They had stature and authority, that expanded far beyond werewolves. They were often called in to settle disputes and stop conflicts. When Talia died, Laura still had so much to learn. A lot of council members tried to help, but it wasn’t the same as having Talia there. Plus she was grieving for her family and Derek was…’

‘Yeah, no. Derek’s told me a bit about that time. Enough that I can guess what he was like.’ 

‘But Laura at least had eight years to learn from and observe Talia.’

‘Wait. Do people expect Derek to be like -’

‘No,’ Annalise said quickly. ‘Nothing like that. They mostly just want to help, try and alleviate some of the guilt they feel for not doing anything when Talia died.’ 

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure how much she believed that, but let it go for the time being. Werewolf politics wasn’t something she could learn all at once, or from just one person. ‘But anyway, Derek doesn’t have any of that and I’m guessing that asking for help outside the pack would be perceived as weakness -’

‘Depends on who you’re asking,’ Annalise said. ‘There are those who would bend over backwards to help Derek and then there are those who would…’

‘Screw him over the first chance they got?’ 

‘Yes. And Derek is smart enough to know that.’

‘But he’s getting better at asking for help, from people he’s worked out he can trust. For what it’s worth, I think he’s going to be awesome.’

Anything else she might have said, she was waiting until she knew Annalise better. Hopefully that’d be enough to prove she knew what she was talking about, but not enough to make Derek vulnerable. 

Annalise, though, seemed thoroughly satisfied with what Stiles had said. 

‘Tell me about Jackson and Scott? Have either of them lost control since Derek became alpha?’

Stiles and Allison swapped uneasy looks.

‘It will be easier if you just tell me,’ Annalise said. 

‘I suppose it depends on what you mean by loss of control,’ Allison said, handing Annalise her tea. 

‘Have Scott or Jackson ever gone for you - either of you - while shifted?’ 

Allison shook her head. ‘Never.’ 

‘Jackson may still a dick, but he’s never nearly killed me,’ Stiles said. ‘Scott tried a couple of times after Peter bit him, but never with Derek as alpha. Well, except that one time, but it was totally my fault.’

‘What?’ Allison said, spinning to face Stiles. ‘What one time? I didn’t know about any one time.’ 

‘Stiles, what happened?’ Annalise asked. 

‘I went up to the house when Derek was teaching Scott and Jackson to fully shift. One moment I was getting out of the Jeep, the next I was flat on my back with Scott going for my throat. Derek knocked him off me and Scott went away. But it really was my fault. Derek told me not to turn up and why. I just didn’t believe that fully shifting was such a big deal. Which was dumb and stupid and I totally get that now. It’s not something I’m looking to do again. So Scott didn’t exactly go for me as much as I put myself in his path. Jackson stayed well away from me and he took Scott into the woods after Derek got him away from me.’

‘Jesus, Stiles why the hell didn’t you tell me?’

Stiles opened her mouth, but Allison shook her head. ‘I wasn’t pack back then so Derek wouldn't let you or Scott tell me.’

‘Basically,’ Stiles said with a shrug. 

‘Do you feel safe with Derek?’ Annalise asked, pulling Stiles’ attention back to her.

‘Of course I do.’

‘And you trust him.’

‘Completely.’

‘How do you find being part of a pack?’ 

‘Being Pack is weird. Not bad weird. With all the death-defying situations I so wouldn’t be here it if was, but, just, you know, really weird.’

‘How so?’ Annalise asked, looking interested as she drank her tea. 

‘Well, see, I now seem to give a damn about Jackson with his stupid face and hedgehog hair. I - me - I actually care what happens to Jackson Whittemore, while also kind of hating him with the passion of a thousand fiery suns.’

‘What was your relationship with Mr Whittemore like before?’

‘We had what I like to call a mutual hate-hate relationship.’

‘And now you like him?’

Stiles snorted. ‘Well, like is a strong word. No longer despise might be slightly more accurate. But regardless of whether I like him or not I’d be, I dunno, out of sorts, if something bad happened to him. Which, is, like, totally weirding me out.’

‘Even weirder than the discovery of werewolves?’

‘Way weirder,’ she said with such feeling that Allison laughed. 

‘She’s not exaggerating,’ Allison said. ‘They really do hate each other that much.’ 

‘I’ve seen worse,’ Annalise said. 

‘So you said these questions had a purpose,’ Stiles said, wondering where Annalise was going with all her questions. 

‘What has Derek told you about Alpha Pairs?’

‘Uh, nothing,’ Stiles said, swapping a confused look with Allison. ‘What does it mean? Like, I’ve got an idea just from the name, but I don’t actually know.’ 

Annalise settled back against the counter, ankles crossed. ‘Packs are usually led by two alphas who have equal standing in the pack, and who are, more importantly, equal to each other. It’s much more stable than a solo-alpha pack.’

‘What does that have to do with me?’ 

‘I think,’ Allison said slowly, coming stand next to Stiles, ‘that she’s suggesting that you might be the other Hale Pack alpha.’ 

‘Me?’ Stiles exclaimed. ‘That’s insane.’ 

‘Is it?’ Annalise asked. ‘I’ve read every report Derek has filed, every one from Leah and Marcus and I’ve talked to Derek. From all of that, I’ve worked out that Derek listens to you, and, more importantly, confides in you.’

‘But… but I’m human,’ she spluttered. ‘Surely that means something. There’s got to be a rule about that.’ 

Annalise shook her head. ‘No rule. It’s something that occurs naturally, so there are no rules about who can and can’t be part of the Alpha Pair.’

‘But with the eyes and the bite and _I’m not an alpha_...’ Eyes widening, she lifted her head and squared her shoulders. ‘I’m not getting the bite to become one. Not happening.’ 

‘You don’t have to,’ Annalise said. ‘While it’s unusual for a human to be part of an alpha pair, it’s not unprecedented. It does happen from time to time.’

Stiles frowned. ‘Is it because we’re together?’ 

Annalise shook her head. ‘It’s not. This happened long before that.’ 

‘Why then?’ 

‘You must have impressed him, proven that he could trust you and made him see you as an equal. But not only that, his pack must look to you as an authority, whether they know it or not.’

‘No, I -’

‘Stiles, come on,’ Allison said. ‘It makes sense. Not only do you stand up to Derek, but you stood up to Peter, my dad, the hunters. You deal with Jackson and Scott being ridiculous on a regular basis, while Isaac and Boyd already listen to you. That’s quite a list, you know.’ 

‘You realise I’m usually terrified when all of that’s happening,’ Stiles said.

‘Exactly,’ Annalise said. 

‘Huh?’ 

‘You were scared of him. Terrified, even. He would have known that. But you held your ground and not many people hold their ground in front of Derek Hale. And it’s not only that. You fought for the truth about his family even when you didn’t like him.’

‘Because they were _murdered_. Who wouldn’t care about that?’

‘Scott,’ Allison said quietly. 

Stiles sucked in a breath and slumped back against the counter. Because, yeah. She’d never been able to get Scott to care about what had been done to the Hales. Not that she’d been much better at the beginning, but even then she’d been unable to forget the fact that his entire family had been killed. It was why she’d spent so much time staring at the file dad had on the fire. 

It wasn’t so much that Scott didn’t care; more that it just didn’t register as important. Not compared to everything that Scott had gone through. Even now Stiles didn’t think Scott had spent much time thinking about how or why the Hales had died. 

‘My point, Stiles, is that all those reasons, plus many more I’m sure I don’t know about, are what made Derek see you as an equal.’

Stiles opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and shook her head. ‘I’ve got nothing,’ she admitted. ‘My brain is just full of exclamation marks and I can’t get past them at the moment.’ 

‘Which is probably my cue to leave,’ Annalise said. ‘Let you mull over what I’ve told you.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Stiles said, still feeling a little dazed. It was one thing to know that Derek trusted her more than anyone, it was quite another to find out that that trust had essentially elevated her to alpha status. 

‘What are your plans?’ Allison asked. 

Annalise placed her empty mug in the sink. ‘I’m going to stay until Derek returns and I can talk with him.’ 

Stiles’ head snapped up at that. 

‘We will not be staying at the house, Stiles. Let me assure you of that. Leah and Marcus should never have stayed there in the first place. It wasn’t necessary for the type of review they were supposed to be conducting.’ 

Relieved, Stiles nodded. ‘Do you want me to tell Derek you’re in town?’ 

‘If you like, but there’s no immediate need,’ Annalise said as they walked through the house to the front door. ‘I’ll talk to him in due course.’ She opened the door and turned to look at Stiles and Allison. ‘I’d like to thank you for your hospitality. I’ve no doubt I’ll see you again before I go back home.’ 

After saying goodbye, Stiles closed the door behind Annalise and collapsed back against it, staring at Allison. ‘So, that was a thing that happened.’

‘Yeah,’ Allison agreed. ‘I’m guessing Derek’s never mentioned any of that to you?’

Stiles shook her head. ‘Not even a word.’ 

‘That’s…’

‘Really not cool if it was on purpose.’ 

‘You think he accidentally forgot to tell you?’ Allison asked doubtfully. 

‘Maybe he didn’t know.’ 

Allison frowned. ‘Really?’ 

‘I know it sounds like I’m making excuses for him, but I feel like Derek is happy there are no secrets between us. It’s a big thing for him and I don’t think he’d want to mess it up.’ 

‘So you think he didn’t know?’ 

‘What he knows about being alpha is all over the place. Maybe this is one of the things he doesn't know, or maybe one of the things he takes for granted as a born werewolf, so didn’t think to say.’ At least she hoped it was something like that. It was one hell of a thing to keep from someone, no matter the reason. 

Allison was still frowning, but before she could say anything, her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. ‘It’s dad,’ she said, answering. ‘Hey.’ 

Although Stiles could hear Chris Argent’s voice, the words were indistinct, but they made Allison’s frown relax a little. 

‘I’m with Stiles,’ she eventually said. ‘I just. I needed to get out for a bit.’ She listened for a few more minutes. ‘Yeah, okay. I’ll make my way back now. I’ll probably be about twenty minutes. Bye.’

‘Everything okay?’ Stiles asked when Allison slipped the phone back in her pocket. 

‘I think so. Mom just wants to talk to me again now that she’s calmed down.’ 

‘Oh, good luck with that,’ Stiles said, pushing away from the door. 

‘Thanks,’ Allison said dryly. 

‘Call me if you need rescuing.’ 

Standing in the doorway, Allison gave Stiles a hug. ‘Thanks. I might just need to do that.’ 

Stiles waited until Allison had driven out of sight before closing the door. Then she texted Lydia to let her know they were still alive. Back in the kitchen she cleared away the mug Annalise had used and then put away all the clean clothes that had been sitting on top of the tumble drier for the last few days, waiting for her to get around to it. 

After that she couldn’t settle enough to do homework. Or play any video games. And after nearly an hour of not being able to settle on anything, she threw her pajamas and a change of clothes into an overnight bag, and went to stay the night at Lydia’s again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this is now over 100k. 
> 
> Whoa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘That’s Annalise,’ Derek said, glancing in the direction of the front door. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. ‘Hold that thought. You can can tell me when she’s gone.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters in two months. I feel like I'm setting everyone up to be super disappointed when I fall back into my old ways :-) But yay for kind of regular updates. 
> 
> Thank you to Cupidsbow and Megan for talking through parts of this chapter with me. Especially the second half. A lot of this is their fault. But in a good way ;-) 
> 
> And thank you to Rowandre for going through and sorting out my grammar.

There were seven sets of traffic lights between the Stilinski and Hale houses and Stiles hit every single one of them, making it feel more like a hundred and seven. So when she turned into the road that led to Derek’s, and left the last of the traffic lights far behind her, her shoulders dropped and she let out a sigh of relief. 

Rounding the bend in the road she saw Derek was already pacing on the porch, waiting for her. By the time she parked the Jeep next to the Camaro he had jumped down the steps and was already striding towards her.

After three days of not seeing or speaking to Derek, Stiles practically fell out of the Jeep in her eagerness to get to him. When he was close Derek pulled her into a scorching kiss, hands framing her face. 

Everything inside Stiles unclenched and she whined into the kiss as she pressed closer to Derek and wrapped her arms around his waist, unwilling to risk him pulling away even a little bit. 

All of the things that Stiles had been planning on telling him disappeared in a haze of _feels good, more_ and Stiles let everything else fade into the background. 

Derek deepened the next kiss and one arm dropped to curl around her waist. 

‘That,’ she said, a couple of minutes later, when Derek finally pulled away. ‘Yeah, that.’ She gave herself a shake. ‘Whoa.’ 

Derek dragged a thumb across her lower lip with a small smile. ‘Did I break you?’ 

Stiles kissed the pad of his thumb. ‘Only momentarily offline.’

‘Then I’ll have to do better,’ he murmured, before backing her up against the Jeep and lowering his mouth to hers. 

When they finally broke apart, Derek rested his forehead against hers. 

‘Missed me, huh?’ she asked, lips tingling pleasantly. 

Derek hummed in agreement. 

‘Good. I missed you, too.’ The sun was shining down on them and just slightly too warm for comfort, so Stiles gave him an encouraging push towards the house and eventually Derek took the hint, holding her hand as he led her towards the open front door. ‘So, come on, tell me. How many little fishes did you catch because it hasn’t escaped my notice that dad brought back exactly zero. I’m assuming your haul must be in the kitchen.’ 

Derek chuckled, but didn’t say anything. 

‘So I’m right, am I? Not a lot of fishing done on these fishing trips?’

Derek grinned, teeth bright in the sunlight. ‘I plead the fifth.’ 

‘And I’m going to have to veto that. Spill.’ 

Derek shook his head and ushered her inside the house. ‘Nope. I’m not getting on the wrong side of your dad. He’s been surprisingly supportive of us dating and he spent the last few days giving me some advice I desperately needed. However,’ he added. ‘I also didn’t tell him about your no-fishing theory.’ 

‘Well, as long as you didn’t tell him about my theory,’ she said, rolling her eyes. ‘It went well then, did it?’ 

It took a few moments for Stiles’ eyes to adjust to the dimness of the house, and while she was still blinking away her sun-blindness, Derek backed her up against the wall. ‘Yeah, it went well.’ He kissed her softly. ‘He had some good advice and gave me lots to think about.’ 

‘Awesome. But, do you think we could _not_ talk about my dad while you’re kissing me? It's kinda off-putting.’ 

‘You started it.’

‘Did not! You weren’t kissing me when I asked.’

Laughing against her lips, Derek pulled back enough to say, ‘I’m not kissing you now.’ 

‘Why do you say that like it’s a good thing?’ 

Derek's eyes crinkled fondly and he looked happy as he ducked in and kissed along her jaw, making her eyes drift close. 

‘Oh, okay, that’s better,’ she said, burying a hand in his hair.

Stiles tilted her head, giving him easier access and she was pleased when he nuzzled behind her ear, chest rumbling contentedly. 

‘Are you cooking something?’ she asked, eyes opening, as it slowly registered that Derek wasn’t the only delicious thing she could smell. 

‘Baking,’ Derek corrected, lips moving against her neck, making her feel warm and tingly. 

‘Oh, I’m sorry. Are you baking som -’ Her brain stuttered slightly as he continued to scent her and she trailed off. ‘Oh, shut up,’ she groused when she felt him smile against her skin. ‘Now, tell me what you’re baking.’

‘Cookies.’

Stiles tugged at his hair until he pulled back to look at her, eyebrow cocked. ‘What kind?’

‘White chocolate and raspberry.’ 

‘I love those!’

The smug smile that played at the corners of Derek’s mouth made her narrow her eyes. ‘And you know that how?’ 

‘I have my ways.’ 

Stiles poked his shoulder. ‘I bet you just asked my dad.’ 

Derek shrugged. ‘Wouldn’t you like to know.’

‘Humph. Whatever. Are they ready yet?’ 

‘Almost,’ Derek said, taking her hand again and walking with her into the kitchen. The smell was even stronger and more delicious and Stiles’ stomach grumbled. Looking pleased, Derek said, ‘When they’re done I’ll let you have one.’ 

Stiles hopped up onto the counter and gestured for Derek to come closer, looping her arms around his neck when he settled between her legs.

‘I thought you were coming to the house with dad when you got back.’

‘I was. Annalise called as we entered Beacon Hills, telling me she’s in town. She’s coming around some time before noon.’ 

‘Oh, do you need me to go?’

‘Absolutely not,’ Derek said, tightening his hold on her and looking disgruntled at the mere thought of her leaving.

She smoothed a thumb over one of his eyebrows. ‘Grumpy wolf.’ 

‘Plus,’ Derek said. ‘Your dad might be okay with me dating you, but I didn’t think he’d want to see any of this.’

‘Good call,’ Stiles agreed. ‘Not macking on the Sheriff’s only daughter in front of him.’ 

Derek chuckled. ‘I thought it was a solid life choice, too.’ 

‘But, uh, what’s your general stance on PDA’s in front of my dad? We haven’t really talked about that yet. Because I get not making out when he’s around. That’s a level of awkward I’m just not equipped to deal with right now, but what about the hugging and the touching?’ 

‘Just nothing that will get me shot.’ 

‘I’m very pro you not getting shot too.’ She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. ‘But you get that dad won’t do that, don’t you?’

Derek didn’t answer and Stiles pulled back so she could see him properly. 

‘Seriously. He’s not going to be cool with us, take you camping to expound Yoda-like wisdom upon you, just to turn around and shoot you one day.’ 

‘I know,’ Derek said quietly. ‘It’s just weird, not having to worry about it. Even if he hadn’t hated me, I’d expected him to be unhappy with us being together. With the age difference…’

‘You know, I think he'd be _more_ worried about that if you were _less_ worried about it. And I’m not saying you should stop worrying or anything. I know you won’t and that’s cool. But dad knows this is a big deal for you, even if he doesn’t know why.’

The ‘yet’ went unspoken, because Stiles had no idea if Derek would ever be okay with anyone else knowing the complete truth about Kate. 

‘I know.’ 

‘And I know I make jokes about not being able to keep my hands to myself, but after all the lying, I like that dad’s trusting me in this and I don’t want to screw it up. And I don’t want to screw it up for you either. I like that _you_ trust me with this.’ 

Derek didn’t say anything, but his shoulders dropped and he took a couple of deep breaths. When he shuffled closer still, Stiles wrapped him up in a tight hug. 

‘So that’s a yes to hugging in front of my dad?’ she asked quietly. 

‘Yeah,’ Derek replied. 

They stayed tangled up together until Derek pulled slowly away, his reluctance obvious. ‘The cookies are ready.’ 

Feeling a slight chill when Derek stepped away, Stiles wrapped her arms across her stomach. Watching Derek open the oven, she said, ‘So did anything interesting happen on your trip?’ 

Derek gave a half shrug. ‘We talked about me accepting that I can’t get everything right immediately and that I might be holding myself to impossible standards.’

‘Duh.’

Derek gave her a dry look. 

‘Sorry. Not helpful.’ Stiles bit back a laugh as Derek picked up some bright, flowery oven gloves that were hanging next to the oven, and slipped them on before carefully taking out the tray of cookies. 

‘That mistakes are inevitable, but making them doesn't mean I'm doomed to keep making them.’ 

The smell of hot sugar made her mouth water, but Stiles kept all her attention on Derek. 

‘And that asking for help isn’t a weakness, although I should always choose who I ask for advice carefully.’ 

‘So what you’re saying is that my dad excels at Yoda-ing.’

Derek huffed out a laugh as he placed the baking tray on the counter. ‘Yeah. That.’ He took off the oven gloves and walked back to stand between her legs, Stiles bringing her arms up to loop around his neck once more. 

‘Where's my yummy cookie goodness?’

‘Still cooling.’ Derek’s hands settled on her hips. ‘Your dad had some more questions about the whole werewolf thing, so we went through some of that, too.’

‘Anything important?’

Derek cocked his head thoughtfully. ‘Well, he did try googling _omega_ and -’

‘Oh my god.’ Her eyes widened in horror as she thought about all the things her dad could potentially have come across. ‘Please tell me you’re kidding.’

Derek shook his head, smile curling at the corners of his mouth. ‘Your dad said he couldn’t really find anything other than what omega means to actual wolves.’

‘Oh thank god,’ she said, slumping forward and resting her forehead on Derek’s shoulder for a moment. Lifting her head, she narrowed her eyes at him. ‘You totally did that on purpose.’ 

‘Did what on purpose?’ Derek asked, trying to look innocent. It didn’t work. 

She poked his shoulder. ‘Oh, you think you’re so funny.’ 

Derek grinned and it was just so open and happy that it made her breath catch in her throat. She pulled him closer, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

‘But just to be clear,’ she said, giving his hair a light tug. ‘My dad didn't stumble onto any supernatural romance where omegas keep begging to be sexed up by the manly alphas and their painfully huge dicks?’

Derek choked out a horrified sounding laugh and Stiles could see his cheeks flushing through his scruff. 

‘What? That’s what ninety percent of them are about.’

‘Which you know how?’ 

‘Well, obviously I had to read a whole bunch of them for research purposes.’

‘Of course you did.’

‘And because of them I have a list of questions I’ve been meaning to ask you about, well, a whole variety of subjects.’ 

‘Of course you have.’ 

Stiles grinned. ‘You’re going to hate them.’

‘I’m sure I will,’ he agreed, though he didn’t sound as horrified by the prospect as Stiles had thought he would. If anything, he sounded more amused and fond than anything. 

‘But none of that’s the point right now. The point is, did my dad find any of those stories?’ 

‘No, he didn't. Or, if he did, he kept it to himself.’

Stiles breathed out in relief. _Werewolves and the bees_ was a conversation she never wanted to have with her dad. 

‘Your dad did say something else, though. He asked me if I thought your friend, Erica, might be a good candidate for the bite.’ 

‘Oh.’ That hadn’t been at all expected and it threw Stiles for a loop. She would never have thought that dad would suggest anyone for the bite. 

‘Because of her epilepsy.’ 

Which made sense. ‘What did you say?’

‘Maybe,’ Derek said, watching her carefully. 

‘Is she a good candidate? Will it help her epilepsy, like it helped Scott with his asthma? Are you going to do it?’ 

‘I don’t know until I meet her, yes it will and I don’t know. But your dad told me that it’s getting worse and that her mom is scared. I said I’d meet with Erica and her mom and give them the option, but that I also have to run it past the pack. Do it right this time. What do you think?’

‘I think,’ Stiles said slowly, ‘that asking the pack is a good idea.’ 

‘And biting Erica?’ 

‘I think that if you think it might help her and she wants it, then yeah. I’m okay with it. I just want it to be her choice.’ 

‘I’ll know if it’s not,’ Derek said. ‘And I only want to bite people who really want it.’

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Stiles couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter. ‘I’m sorry,’ she said, seeing the irritated glare being levelled her way. ‘But this is really weird out of context. My boyfriend is talking about biting someone and I’m nodding along in agreement, like it’s perfectly ordinary. You’ve got to admit, that’s a conversation you’d raise your eyebrows at if you overheard it.’ 

‘I’m used to overhearing conversations that make me raise my eyebrows.’ 

Stiles laughed. ‘So that’s how you have such a good poker face. It all makes sense now.’ 

Derek rolled his eyes. 

‘So when are you going to talk to Erica?’

‘Your dad’s setting it up and letting me know, but probably the beginning of next week some time.’

‘Good.’ 

Derek nodded. ‘So, that was my week. How was yours?’ 

‘I got Betty back.’

‘I saw that. Anything else?’

‘Well, the others have all decided that we should make a trip to Gracie’s a weekly pack tradition.’ 

Derek nodded. ‘I like that idea.’ 

‘I told them you would.’

‘But Danny -’

‘We’re already coming up with Danny-appropriate alternatives. Jackson’s keeping track.’

Huffing with amusement, Derek said. ‘Of course he is.’ 

‘And -’ Before Stiles could decide if she was going to tell him about Victoria Argent or Annalise first, the doorbell rang. 

‘That’s Annalise,’ Derek said, glancing in the direction of the front door. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. ‘Hold that thought. You can can tell me when she’s gone.’

‘Yeah,’ Stiles said to Derek’s retreating back. ‘Right. That.’ 

There wasn’t really much she could do, so she stayed where she was, listening to the front door open and the muffled greetings. As the voices moved closer and became more distinct, Stiles sat up a little straighter, surprised to realise she was actually looking forward to seeing Annalise again. 

Derek held the kitchen door open, allowing Annalise to enter first. 

‘Hey, Annalise,’ Stiles said, giving her a little wave and enjoying the scandalised expression on Derek’s face. She’d never seen it do anything like that before. 

‘Stiles,’ Annalise said, smiling widely. ‘It’s lovely to see you again so soon.’

Derek looked between them, his horrified frown fading into an adorably confused crease between his eyes. ‘Wait. What? How?’ 

‘It was one of the things I was about to tell you before the doorbell went; I met Annalise yesterday.’ 

Derek continued to look confused.

‘I went to introduce myself to Stiles when I arrived in town,’ Annalise explained. 

‘Why Stiles and not Jackson?’ Derek asked, frowning again. He walked over to lean against the counter next to Stiles, his hip pressed against her leg.

His shoulders were stiff and Stiles pressed a hand against the small of his back, rubbing her thumb back and forth. It took a moment, but slowly Derek started to relax. 

‘With Stiles being your co-alpha it was protocol. I thought you were aware of it until I spoke with Stiles.’ 

‘Co-alpha?’ Derek repeated, sounding confused. ‘But she’s human.’

‘That’s what I said, too,’ Stiles said, leaning into him a little more. ‘I said it make no sense, but she said -’ 

‘It makes no difference.’ 

Stiles pointed at Annalise and nodded. ‘Yeah. That.’ 

‘I’ve never heard of human alphas before. Are you sure?’ 

‘Absolutely sure. I was fairly certain before I came here, but meeting with Stiles yesterday put to rest any lingering doubts. It doesn’t happen often but it does happen.’ 

‘I didn’t know that.’ Derek shot Stiles a worried look. 

‘I didn’t think you did,’ Stiles assured him. 

Sensing that Derek needed some time to work through the idea, Stiles rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and then hopped down off the counter. 

‘Annalise, would you like some tea?’ 

‘That would be lovely, Stiles. Thank you.’

‘Derek?’ 

He shook his head, still staring at Annalise with confusion. 

No-one spoke as Stiles filled the kettle, took out a mug and grabbed the tea, but Derek watched her the entire time. When she flicked on the kettle, Derek finally spoke. 

‘I wouldn’t have kept that from you.’ 

‘I know that.’ Despite what she’d said to Allison when they’d found out, it was reassuring to have the confirmation that Derek hadn’t known. 

Derek didn’t look convinced so Stiles abandoned the tea to go and stand in front of him. He didn’t look away, but Stiles could see how apprehensive he was. ‘Dumbass,’ she said fondly, and was pleased to see Derek quirk a small smile. ‘Look, how about we talk about it later? Without the audience.’ She glanced at Annalise. ‘No offense.’ 

‘None taken.’ 

Hopefully by then Derek would have gotten used to the idea and they’d be able to talk through what that meant for them. 

Derek nodded. ‘Yeah.’ 

Smiling, Stiles went up on her toes, leaned in and kissed his chin. 

Derek gave her a small smile and raised his eyes to Annalise. ‘We should talk.’ 

Annalise nodded, glancing from Stiles to Derek. ‘I am here to apologise on the behalf of the council,’ she said, sounding very formal. ‘It was not our intention for your review to play out the way it did. How it was conducted was wrong. This wasn’t supposed to be a test, it was just an inspection to make sure there really was a pack here, and to dot the I’s and cross the T’s.’

‘That’s not what happened,’ Derek said, voice a near-growl.

‘No, it wasn’t,’ Annalise agreed. 

Giving Derek’s arm a squeeze, Stiles went back to the tea, making a slight detour to the fridge for the milk. 

Annalise moved out of the way so Stiles could open the door. ‘Leah and Marcus treated the pack like they suspected it could be going feral when there was no evidence of that. It certainly wasn’t the mandate we gave them.’ 

‘Is that why they chained Derek up?’ Stiles asked, trying to keep her voice steady. ‘They thought he was going feral?’

Annalise shrugged. ‘It’s what they said when I debriefed them.’ Her expression suggested she had her doubts they were telling the truth. ‘In any case, it should never have happened. If that test had been justified, Derek should have been asked to go and wait somewhere for the pack to find him.’ 

‘Are you serious?’ Stiles whirled around. ‘He was supposed to be chilling in a coffee shop? But instead they strung him up -’ She slapped the bench to let our some of the anger boiling up inside her. ‘Those fuckers.’

Annalise didn’t say anything, but she was nodding along as though she agreed.

‘Stiles. It’s fine,’ Derek reassured her. 

‘Derek, of all the things this is, _fine_ isn’t one of them,’ Stiles said, as she grabbed a teaspoon and vigorously stirred some milk into the tea. 

He was watching her carefully, and Stiles was fairly certain that if Annalise hadn’t been there, he’d already be hugging her, reassuring her he was fine (which was ridiculous because he was the one who’d been chained up) and then whisking her off upstairs to snuggle. 

‘I’m not freaking out,’ she told him, but he didn’t look completely convinced. 

Annalise accepted the cup of well-stirred tea when Stiles offered it to her. ‘Thank you, Stiles. Believe me, I wasn’t happy when I heard, either. We’re going to do our best to make it right.’ 

‘Shouldn’t Leah and Marcus be the ones apologising?’ Stiles asked. ‘After all, they were the ones who started all of this.’ 

‘And they will be. I wanted to extend the official apology first and then arrange when and where Leah and Marcus can make their own apologies. Somewhere off-site since I’m assuming you don’t want them here at the house.’

Derek shook his head. 

‘That’s what I thought,’ Annalise said. ‘We can arrange something for in a few days.’ 

He nodded. ‘That sounds good. Thank you for dealing with this so quickly.’

‘Please, Derek, it’s the very least we can do after your ordeal. And to that end, there are a few things I need to discuss with you.’

Derek hesitated for a moment and Stiles could tell he was thinking through where to take Annalise, given the no-furniture situation. Not to mention the stranger-in-the-den situation. ‘We can talk in the garden, if you’d like?’ 

‘I’d like that,’ Annalise said. 

Pushing away from the counter, Derek came over and wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and kissed her temple. ‘Do me a favour?’ 

Leaning into him, Stiles nodded. ‘What?’

‘Give your dad a call? I want to talk to Annalise about Erica and I think your dad should be here, too.’ 

‘I can do that,’ Stiles said, slipping her phone out of her pocket. ‘If I mention Annalise, is dad going to know who I’m talking about?’ 

‘Yeah.’

‘Good.’ She rubbed her cheek against his before pulling back. ‘Now, shoo. I have to make a call and you need to show Annalise around what you laughably just called a garden.’ 

Derek smiled ruefully at that, because gardening hadn’t exactly been a priority lately. ‘Come find us when you’re done,’ he said, leading Annalise outside. 

‘Will do,’ she called after him, as the phone started to ring. 

‘Hey, kiddo. Aren’t you up at Derek’s? Is everything okay?’ 

‘Everything’s fine, dad. Annalise is here and Derek wants to talk to her about Erica and he thought you should be here, too.’ 

‘He mentioned wanting to talk it over with Annalise after they spoke on the phone.’

‘Well, that’s now if you’re not feeling too worn out from all that fishing.’ 

‘You’re hilarious, kiddo. I’ll be right there.’ 

‘See you in a bit.’

Hanging up, Stiles was about to go and find Derek and Annalise when her gaze fell on the tray of cooling cookies. They looked and smelt delicious and she _had_ to find out if they tasted as good. Her mouth watered. 

‘These have got to be cool enough by now,’ she muttered, walking over to them and biting her lip.

Hand hovering over the tray, she paused and glanced over her shoulder towards the door, but the cookie police didn’t burst through it to catch her in the act. Obviously that was a sign. The cookie she chose was still warm to the touch and when she bit into it, the yummy gooeyness melted on her tongue. 

Careful not to drop any crumbs on the floor, Stiles walked across the kitchen and hurried outside. She could see Derek and Annalise by the big oak tree, and as she got closer, she could hear Annalise talking. 

‘Tomorrow we could go and see him together.’ 

‘That would be good,’ Derek said, relief flashing across his face. ‘He’s more likely to listen to you than me.’ 

Scott. They had to be talking about Scott. 

Mouth crammed full of cookie, Stiles shook her head and made a negative noise in her throat. 

Derek’s gaze fell to her mouth. ‘You had a cookie.’

Swallowing the rest of it, she nodded. ‘I did. And it was delicious. I’m having at least nineteen before I leave.’ 

‘That’s the whole batch.’ 

‘Is it? Huh, weird. And just so you know, when the rest of the pack find out your food is this amazing, they’ll never let you out of the kitchen.’

Derek rolled his eyes, but he looked pleased. 

‘I’m guessing you’re talking about Scott?’ Stiles said.

‘Yeah,’ Derek said. 

‘About if he stays in our pack or if he decides to move?’ 

Derek nodded. ‘He needs to decide soon, so Annalise and I are going to go and see him tomorrow and talk through his options.’ 

‘You aren’t just going to turn up, are you?’ It wasn’t really a question, because that tended to be Derek’s _modus operandi_. To Annalise she explained, ‘Scott’s not exactly a fan of surprises. Especially not surprises that involve werewolves or Derek. Not necessarily in that order.’ 

‘Good point,’ Derek said. ‘Just turning up there will only start things off badly.’ 

Huh, maybe you really could teach old dogs new tricks. Stiles rewarded Derek with her best smile. 

‘What would you suggest?’ Annalise asked Stiles. ‘You know him best. Could you perhaps talk to him first?’ 

‘Maybe,’ she said. ‘But I dunno. Scott and I aren’t exactly seeing eye to eye about the werewolf thing. Or Derek in general. I might just make everything worse.’ 

‘What about Lydia?’ Derek asked. ‘Would Scott listen to her long enough for us to get a foot in the door?’ 

‘More than I think he would me.’ It hurt to admit that, but if they were going to sort out the pack and get Scott happy, then she needed to be truthful. Even if she didn’t like it. ‘And, uh, Derek?’ 

He gave her a questioning look. 

‘Maybe let Annalise do all the talking. At least to begin with.’

‘I was going to do that anyway,’ Derek said. ‘But thanks for the advice.’ 

‘Tomorrow, then?’ Annalise said. 

‘I’ll call Lydia later and get it set up,’ Derek agreed. 

Derek and Annalise both looked up and turned in the direction of the driveway in perfect synchronisation, making Stiles laugh. 

‘Your dad’s here,’ Derek told her. 

‘I figured,’ Stiles said. ‘We should probably go and say hello.’ 

They all walked around the side of the house towards the front door, Derek in the lead. Stiles heard a car door slam. 

When they turned the corner, Dad was already on the porch, about to ring the doorbell, and Derek saying, ‘Hi,’ from the foot of the porch steps made him startle. Not many people could get the jump on dad, and it made Stiles laugh at the look of surprise on his face. 

‘It’s good to see you again so soon, Derek,’ dad said dryly. 

‘You too, John,’ Derek said with a grin, moving to open the door and let them all in. 

Dad turned to Stiles. ‘This is what it’s going to be like from now on?’ 

‘Yeah, pretty much.’

Dad just nodded, looking resigned to stealthy werewolves being part of his future.

‘John, I’d like to introduce Alpha Annalise Miller, and Annalise, this is Sheriff John Stilinski.’

‘Good to meet you, Sheriff,’ Annalise said, extending her hand. 

‘You too, Alpha Miller,’ dad said, giving her his best I’m-the-Sheriff handshake. Stiles recognised it from many a meet-and-greet.

‘Please, call me Annalise.’ 

‘John.’ 

‘We have cookies in the kitchen,’ Derek said, the giant suck up. They were _Stiles’_ cookies, and now she’d have to share. 

‘Sounds good,’ dad said. ‘But before we go in, I just need to have a quick word with Stiles.’ 

‘Of course. Uh…’ Derek rubbed the back of his neck. ‘We won’t listen in on purpose, but we will be able to hear you from the kitchen. Just so you know.’ 

‘That’s fine, Derek. It’s nothing dire.’

Stiles gave Derek’s hand a quick squeeze as he walked past with Annalise, before turning her attention back to dad. ‘What’s up?’ she asked, wracking her brain for what dad could want to talk to her about. 

‘I was wondering where you slept while we were away,’ dad asked. It sounded more worried than reproachful. 

‘Oh, that. I was at Lydia’s.’

Dad frowned. ‘Did something happen while Derek and I were away?’ 

‘Uh -’

‘No half truths here, Stiles.’ 

‘Yeah, okay. I’m fine, just so you know, but something did happen. I was going to tell you and Derek about it, but I haven’t had chance to yet.’ 

Dad’s relaxed posture vanished, but before he could demand details, the front door slammed open. 

Stiles spun around to see Derek hurrying towards her, worry emanating from him. ‘What happened? Are you okay? Why didn’t you call us?’ 

Behind Derek, Annalise appeared, looking concerned. 

‘Derek, Derek, calm down. I’m fine.’ Stiles gestured to herself, trying to prove to him that she wasn’t hurt. ‘I’m obviously fine.’

‘But something happened?’ he demanded. 

‘It did.’ She grabbed his wrist, needing to hold on to him while she spoke. This wasn’t exactly how she’d wanted to tell him about what had been happening with Victoria Argent while he’d been away. ‘Don’t freak out, but a couple of days ago I might have had a bit of a run-in with Victoria Argent.’

Vaguely Stiles was aware of her dad’s sharp intake of breath and Annalise making a concerned noise, but in front of her, Derek paled, nearly turning white and he grabbed hold of her arm in a tight grip. 

‘Shit,’ Stiles said. He was freaking out, but not in the way she’d expected him to. And, really, she should have seen this coming. Kicking herself for not telling him the second she saw him and for having an audience when she did - no matter how trusted - she tightened her grip on his wrist. ‘I’m fine,’ she repeated. ‘Derek, she just tried to scare the shit out of me and it didn’t work.’

Stiles realised it was a lie even as it came out of her mouth, remembering how frightened she’d been, and the burn of her throat after she’d screamed. She shook her head, knowing Derek had heard the lie; he swayed, like it was a body-blow. ‘No, wait, that’s not how I meant it. And it was dumb of me to say that. What I meant was she didn’t try to hurt me, but she _was_ trying to turn me against you, and _that_ didn’t work. But I’m okay, see?’ 

Derek didn’t seem to be hearing her, and minute tremors started to wrack his body. Scared for Derek and not knowing what to do, Stiles turned to dad, relieved to see he was already stepping closer to her. 

‘Derek, can you tell me what you need right now?’ 

Dad’s voice was calm and commanding and it seemed to be enough to get through to Derek. 

‘Pack,’ Derek gasped. ‘Only pack.’

Dad turned to Annalise. ‘I’m sorry, but I think you should leave.’ 

Annalise nodded. ‘Of course. I understand.’ As she walked over to her car and got in, she said, ‘Tell him to call me when he can.’ Then she was gone. 

Derek hadn’t let go of her arm yet, and though his grip was tight, it wasn’t painful. Stiles wasn’t sure that trying to get free would be a particularly smart move. He was still shaking and his eyes were darting all over the place, like he was tracking movement that wasn’t there. He was looking past Stiles, like the threat was beyond her and trying to sneak up on them. 

‘Stiles, we need to get him somewhere he can feel safe.’

‘The kitchen.’ She raised her arm so dad could see Derek’s grip on it. ‘But, uh, moving…’

Dad nodded. ‘Derek, what do you say we move Stiles inside, where it’s safe?’

Derek didn’t say anything, but his eyes focused first on dad and then on Stiles and he nodded jerkily. Hustling Stiles inside, he led her through to the kitchen, eyes flicking to dad as he walked with them. 

‘She’s my kid, Derek. I’m not about to let anything happen to her.’

Derek grunted and Stiles tilted her head to look at him. She’d seen Derek in both protective mode and attack mode, and this was neither.

‘Dad?’ she said, not wanting to ask if he thought this was weird when Derek was right there. It was eerily reminiscent of her panic attacks, but, at the same time, it felt very different. 

‘Everything’s going to be fine, Stiles.’ He didn’t look tense, so Stiles decided to just go along with it for now.

Derek entered the kitchen first, keeping Stiles close to him and waited for dad to enter the room before carefully closing the door behind them. Then he towed her over to the back door and locked it, testing the handle twice to make sure. After that, he stopped, looking around the room with a frown on his face, as though not sure what to do next. 

‘Maybe we should sit down,’ dad suggested gently. 

Stiles caught Derek’s eye and gave an encouraging nod. ‘I think that’s a good idea.’ 

He let her lead him over to the breakfast bar stools, but he didn’t sit down even when she nudged him. 

‘He’s going to have an adrenaline drop soon,’ dad said. ‘He’s going to need a hot, sugary drink.’ 

‘I’d make one,’ Stiles said, ‘but…’ She gestured towards Derek’s hold on her. 

Dad came closer, telegraphing his moves as he gave Derek’s shoulder a squeeze. Derek swayed into the touch. ‘Can you let Stiles go now, Derek? She’s safe here with us.’ 

‘Okay,’ Derek said, but it took another moment or two before his grip started to loosen. When he finally let go, his hand dropped to his side and twitched as though he wanted to grab her again. 

Resisting the urge to throw herself at him and hug him close, Stiles gave him a tentative smile. ‘I’m going to make you something to drink. I’m not going anywhere.’ 

After a second or two, Derek nodded. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Stiles to know that Derek had heard her.

In front of the cabinets with the mugs Stiles stopped and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had no doubt that Derek was paying close attention to what she was doing, so she wanted to keep her emotions under control. 

Guilt was prickling at her, but whatever happened, she didn’t want to freak Derek out any more than he already was. She wasn’t entirely sure what had set him off, but it had been her talking about the Argents and she wished all over again that she’d told Derek as soon as she’d seen him. But then, if Derek had reacted exactly the same way, dad wouldn’t have been there to take over and she wouldn’t have known what to do. 

There was a surprised _oof_ from behind her and when she turned around, Dad had his shoulder under Derek’s arm and was helping him sit down on the nearest stool. 

‘Everything okay?’ she asked.

‘Yep,’ dad said. ‘We’re good. Although maybe he could cut back on all the spinach.’

‘He is what he is,’ Stiles said, and was about to go back to making the tea when Derek sort of slumped over into dad. At first she thought maybe he was passing out, and took a couple of steps forward to help, but then Derek’s arm came up around dad’s waist, and he was hugging dad tight, face mashed against his shoulder. Even from across the kitchen, Stiles could see that the tremors were finally fading. 

Dad had a sad look on his face, but he was holding Derek tight and talking to him softly enough that she couldn’t hear what was being said. 

All she wanted to do was go over and hug Derek too, but dad was right about the adrenaline drop, so instead she set about making the tea as quickly as she could. She kept her back to them, wanting to give Derek privacy, but she couldn’t help checking on him as she added the sugar, needing to make sure that he was still okay. 

When the tea was ready Stiles carried it over. Derek was still sagging against dad, and all the fight seemed to have been drained from him. One of dad’s hands was resting on the nape of Derek’s neck, ruffling the short hair there, and it made Derek look like a little kid who’d worn himself out. Stiles hesitated, not sure what to do.

Silently, Derek held out a hand towards her and Stiles hurried to put down the tea. 

Derek reeled her in, anchoring her to his side. She wrapped one arm around him, and one around dad. ‘You know,’ she murmured, ‘this wasn’t what I meant when I asked you about PDAs in front of my dad.’ 

To her surprise Derek laughed. It was tinged slightly with desperation and sounded more like a release of emotion and not a commentary on how hilarious she was. Still, Derek laughing was better than him panicking. 

‘Only you, kid,’ dad muttered, pulling away after a final affectionate squeeze to them both. He didn’t go far, though. Just sat on the stool next to Derek’s. She shot him a quick, grateful smile. 

‘You should have been more specific,’ Derek said, sounding amused. He also sounded worn out, like she did after a panic attack. 

Rubbing her cheek against Derek’s shoulder, she sighed. ‘You should drink your tea.’ 

‘Are you okay?’ Derek asked, petting her back like she was the one who needed comforting. 

‘Am I okay?’ she repeated. ‘After.. you…’ She shook her head. ‘Are _you_ okay?’ 

‘Really tired, slightly embarrassed, but yeah, I’m okay. It could have been worse.’ 

The idea that Derek thought it could have been worse sat sourly in her stomach and she wondered just how many times he’d had an attack like that to be so resigned about it. Feeling even more miserable than she had a moment ago she blurted out, ‘I’m sorry.’ 

Leaning back, Derek stared at her with a puzzled look on his face. ‘For what?’ 

‘For whatever I said back there that freaked you out so much. I didn’t mean -’

Derek swivelled around on the stool so that he was facing Stiles, and cupped her face with his hands. ‘That wasn’t your fault, Stiles. You know that.’ 

‘But I don’t want to do that to you again!’ Stiles said. ‘And I don’t even know what it was that I did.’ She could feel the first prick of tears and tried to blink them away.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he gently stroked away the wetness on Stiles’ cheeks and then dropped his hands to his thighs where they balled into fists. 

‘You’re human,’ he said. ‘I thought that meant you’d be safe.’

Dad’s forehead creased into worry lines. ‘Safe from what?’

‘When I came back to Beacon Hills, the Argents. They. I was cornered by them a couple of times. First by Chris. He and some hunters boxed me in when I was getting gas and Chris.’ He swallowed hard. ‘He smashed one of the windows in the car, and... He told me I was careless for losing Laura.’ 

‘Jesus,’ dad breathed. 

Stiles agreed. Throwing Derek’s dead sister in his face just days after she’d been murdered was a level of cold she couldn’t quite get her head around. She hadn’t really understood back then, when it was just a random body in the woods, that Laura was a real person who would be mourned. It was hard to remember what she’d been thinking, to take it all so casually; but she couldn't imagine being able to say something like that with the full knowledge that Laura was Derek’s sister. 

Every time she thought she’d gotten the measure of just how utterly vile hunters were, she discovered something new that made her realise they were so much worse. 

‘And then Kate. After she knew I was still alive, she came up to the house. She had a cattle prod. She thought I knew who the alpha was and when she realised that I didn’t, she… but I got away.’ 

Stiles curled her hand around his fist. ‘I never knew any of that.’

‘I never told anyone,’ Derek admitted.

Dad’s hand was clasping Derek’s shoulder and when she glanced at his face, Stiles knew he felt as angry as she did. If the Argents had thought he’d been pissed off the last time he’d spoken to them, they were in for a huge surprise the next time dad talked to them. A talk Stiles was quite sure was imminent. 

‘I thought,’ Derek said, ‘because you were human they wouldn’t… but then Victoria did that to you.’ He shook his head. ‘You didn’t do anything! They have no reason! I just don’t understand why they’re doing this.’ He looked over at dad. ‘Why are they doing this?’

‘Because they’re bigots,’ dad said.

‘Then they should be going after me.’

‘No!’ Stiles shook her head. ‘They shouldn’t be going after _either_ of us. You’re not fair game because you’re a werewolf.’ And it worried Stiles that he seemed to think he was. ‘I didn’t ask for Victoria to menace me and you sure as hell didn’t ask for Chris or Kate to menace you. _They_ are the problem. Not us.’ 

‘I know that, Stiles.’ 

To Stiles, he didn’t sound overly convinced, but before she could say anything else, she caught dad’s eye and he shook his head. Realising that dad was right, she held her peace; Derek didn’t need her pushing him right then. 

As though to prove the point, Derek yawned, jaw cracking, and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. He sighed and pulled her a little closer. 

‘Tea,’ she said, hand coming up to stroke through his hair. ‘You need to drink your tea.’ 

Without letting her go, Derek twisted enough to catch sight of the mug sitting on the counter and picked it up. He took a long drink of it and pulled a face. ‘Okay, that's disgusting.’

‘I might have added a gallon or twenty of sugar,’ she admitted. ‘Sorry.’

‘Maybe next time don’t put in a whole bag.’ 

Dad snorted. ‘I told you he needed a sugary drink, not a sugar coma.’

‘You say potato, I say potahto.’

Dad shook his head, and turned to Derek. ‘You go and pack an overnight bag,’ he said. ‘You're coming home with us tonight.’

Derek looked startled. ‘John, that's very kind, but it's not necessary.’

‘Derek, I've just found out that the Argents are far more dangerous than I previously believed, and I already thought they were pretty darn dangerous. What you just experienced is exhausting and you're going to crash hard tonight. For my own peace of mind, and Stiles’, you're sleeping in our spare room.’ 

A look of pure relief flashed across Derek’s face and he nodded without another word of argument. He stood up, gripped the counter for a second to get his balance and kissed Stiles’ cheek. ‘I'll go pack a bag.’

As soon as Derek had left the room, Stiles practically threw herself into her dad’s arms. ‘You’re best,’ she told him.

‘I know.’

‘No, dad, seriously. I’m so glad you were here.’

Dad hugged her back. ‘So am I.’ 

Pulling away from dad, she rubbed at her eyes. 

‘Hey, kiddo. Are you okay?’ 

‘Yeah. I just. Every time I think I’ve got a handle on how shitty things have been for Derek, I find out it’s that much worse.’ 

‘Yeah,’ dad agreed, looking sad. ‘I know. But he has us now. And the rest of pack. Things are getting better for him and they’ll keep getting better.’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘I know. And now I’m going to pack up the cookies, because it would be a shame if they all went to waste.’ 

‘What kind are they?’ dad asked while Stiles dug through the cabinets until she found a container big enough to fit them all in. 

‘Something tells me you already know the answer to that, but raspberry and white chocolate.’ 

‘Isn’t that your favourite?’ 

Stiles was rolling her eyes at just how transparent dad was being when Derek walked back in, a small duffle bag in his hand. 

‘I’m ready,’ he said. 

Dad stood up. ‘You two go back in the Jeep. I need to stop off at the station and then I’m getting us pizza on the way home.’ When Stiles opened her mouth, he shook his head. ‘I’m not getting the veggie pizza today. We’re having meat lovers.’ 

Stiles narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Fine,’ she said, as she snapped the lid of the cookie container shut. ‘You’ve been pretty awesome recently. I’ll allow it.’ 

‘Are you like this with Derek?’ 

Stiles slipped her hand into Derek’s free one as they all started walking out to the cars. ‘Nope. For starters, he’s a werewolf. Heart disease and cancer aren’t exactly huge concerns for them. And Derek? Total health nut. I mean, dad, he eats muesli for breakfast. Muesli. I ask you.’ 

‘I _like_ muesli,’ Derek grumbled, handing his bag to Stiles so he could pull the keys out of his pocket and lock the front door.

‘I’ll let you in on a little secret, Derek,’ dad said. ‘So does Stiles.’ 

‘Oh my god, dad. I have never felt so betrayed in my life. How could you? One of my deepest and darkest secrets.’

‘So dramatic,’ dad muttered, going over to the cruiser. ‘I don’t know where you get it from.’ 

Stiles snorted. ‘Please,’ she said to Derek. ‘Like seventy-five percent of my bullshit didn’t come from him in the first place.’ 

Derek was smiling as he got to the Jeep and Stiles mentally high-fived herself and then dad as she walked around to the driver’s side. She’d see about actually high-fiving him later. 

‘See you at home, dad.’

‘Drive safe, kiddo.’ 

Derek deflated more or less as soon as he had settled into the passenger seat. Once Stiles slammed her door shut, she leaned into the back of the Jeep and dumped the cookie container, then grabbed the hoodie she’d taken off that morning while waiting for one of the sets of traffic lights to change. She threw it at Derek. ‘Sleep,’ she told him. ‘I’ll wake you when we get to dad’s.’ 

Putting Betty into gear, she was gratified to see Derek ball up the hoodie and shove it between the window and his head. Stiles allowed herself a small smile before following dad down the track, back to the main road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter ended up having a sudden attack of the feels. We will be resuming more plotty stuff in the next chapter. Not that I know when that's going to ready. But, honestly, I wouldn't expect anything before the middle to the end of March. 
> 
> Although I know what's happening in these next chapters I need to write them all from scratch and that's going to take me time. Just hopefully not too much time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they got closer, Annalise turned to look over her shoulder. When she saw Derek she broke into what looked like a genuinely relieved smile. She hurriedly put down the menu she’d been staring at and stood, holding out her hand. ‘I was pleased to get your call, Derek.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this in just before the end of the month. I'm so impressed with myself. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, continues to go to Cupidsbow and Megan for talking this chapter through with me and making it so much better with their suggestions. And to Rowandre for going through and sorting out my grammar.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented recently. I still owe replies to comments, but omg, they make me so happy, you don't even know.

Lying curled up on the sofa with Derek, her head resting on his chest, Stiles listened to the comfortingly steady beat of his heart. 

When they’d arrived at the house, Stiles had roused Derek and helped him drag himself inside. The stairs had looked too daunting for either of them, so they’d collapsed on the sofa together, Stiles dropping the container of cookies on the table. Derek had made sure he was nearest to the door, between Stiles and the outside world, before wrapping his arms around her. After that, he’d been out like a light.

Stiles hadn’t been able to fall asleep; too many thoughts running and bouncing through her head, but watching Derek sleep so soundly had settled something in her and she’d calmed down considerably. 

Her phone beeped into the quiet and Stiles kicked herself for not putting it on silent as she felt Derek flinch awake. She stopped trailing her hand up and down Derek’s arm and reached over her head to pick the phone up off the arm of the sofa. 

_From: Dad_   
_To: Me_   
_Read your statement. And Danny’s. Going to see Argents before coming home_

‘Shit.’ 

‘Everything okay?’ Derek’s voice was rough with sleep. 

She snuggled into his chest, breathing in his calming scent. ‘Dad read my statement about what happened with Victoria Argent while he was at the station.’

‘You gave a statement?’ 

‘Yeah. I’ll tell you about it when you’re less sleepy wolf.’ 

Derek yawned. ‘Okay. But your dad reading your statement can’t be why you’re upset.’ 

‘He said he’s going to go and see the Argents before coming back here. What the hell? Did he miss everything we just told him?’ 

Derek’s hand rubbed comfortingly up and down her back. ‘They’re not going to hurt him, Stiles. He’s the Sheriff. Even they aren’t that stupid.’ 

‘I know that. I still don’t like him going there, though.’ She opened a new text. ‘I’m going to ask Allison to keep an eye on things while he’s there.’ 

Derek nodded and rubbed his cheek against her hair, watching her type.

_To: Allison_   
_From: Me_   
_Dad’s back. Read my statement. He’s coming round to your place. Keep an eye on what happens?_

_To: Me_   
_From: Allison_   
_Sure thing. Will let you know when he leaves_

‘Thank god she’s home,’ Stiles muttered. She’d been half afraid that Allison might have been out with Lydia or maybe talking things over with Scott.

_To: Allison_   
_From: Me_   
_Thanks_

‘How long was I out?’ Derek asked, as she put the phone back on the arm of the sofa. 

‘Not all that long. Just over an hour. Did you sleep okay?’

‘Better than I usually do after,’ he said around a yawn. ‘I should probably call Annalise.’ 

Stiles pushed up onto her elbow, resting her hand on Derek’s chest and stared down at him, unable to hide her concern and not really sure she wanted to. ‘Already?’ 

Derek slid his phone out of his pocket, not quite meeting her gaze. ‘We need to talk to her and there’s not a lot of point waiting. Especially if the Argents are planning something.’ 

‘I know that makes sense, but -’

Derek lifted his head and brushed his lips against hers. ‘I know you’re worried, but I need to do this. I need to talk with Annalise.’ He paused for a second. ‘I need to know we’re dealing with the Argents before I can properly relax.’

Worrying her lip between her teeth, Stiles finally nodded. ‘Yeah. I get that.’ That had been precisely why she’d gone to Lydia’s while Derek and dad had been away. ‘But if we’re going to talk to Annalise, then you and I need to talk first.’ 

Derek tensed up, looking wary. 

‘No,’ she yelped, realising too late what that sounded like. ‘Not about what happened up at the house. Not unless you want to, of course. But I’d never _make_ you talk about it. You know that.’

Derek took a deep, shuddering breath. ‘Yeah, I do.’ He turned his face into her shoulder and stayed there for several seconds. Eventually he pulled back enough to say, ‘Then what..?’ 

‘I don’t want an audience while I tell you what happened with Victoria Argent.’

‘That’s. Yeah.’ Derek’s voice still sounded slightly shaky. 

‘And then after that we can call Annalise?’

‘Okay.’ 

Breathing out in relief, Stiles closed her eyes for a moment. The idea of having to repeat what had happened with Victoria twice wasn’t exactly appealing, but waiting to tell Derek was even less appealing. 

Derek’s hand came down to card gently through her hair and Stiles leaned back into it, letting the warmth of his hand sooth her. 

‘Hey, do you want a drink or anything?’ she asked. 

Whenever she had a panic attack, she was always thirsty after. The worse the attack, the more thirsty she was. 

‘Quit stalling.’ 

Which didn’t really answer the question, but was also a fair accusation. ‘Fine,’ she said reluctantly, opening her eyes. 

Derek shifted around so that he was lying on his side, facing her. His head was half on the cushion and half on his hand. Their legs were still tangled and Derek picked up her free hand and linked their fingers together. 

‘Tell me everything,’ he told her seriously. ‘Don’t leave anything out.’ 

‘I won’t,’ she promised. ‘And you’ll tell me to stop if you need me to?’ 

‘Stiles, I’ll be fine.’ 

‘I know, but -’

‘Before,’ Derek interrupted. ‘Before when that happened I’d either power through it or, if it was really bad, I’d shift and sleep off the worst of it.’ The idea that Derek might go through those kinds of attacks regularly and without support made her stomach clench painfully. ‘If I tried sleeping as a human -’ He shuddered ‘- I never talked about it. But today, I did.’

‘And it helped?’

‘It did,’ Derek admitted, voice quiet. ‘It helped knowing that you both cared about what had happened to me and that you were angry about it.’

‘I hate everything bad that’s happened to you.’ 

‘Knowing that helps, too,’ Derek said, mouth quirking ever so slightly. ‘But my point was that I’m going to be okay hearing about what happened. Up at the house I wasn’t ready and it reminded me of bad memories. It’s not going to do that again.’ 

‘But if it does…’

‘I’ll tell you,’ Derek assured her. 

‘Good.’ When there wasn’t other shit to deal with, Stiles was going to ask Derek if they could talk about what had set off the attack so that she could make sure she never inadvertently set one off again. ‘Okay, so I got Betty back, like you know. Then I went to the store to stock up on food. When I turned into the cereal aisle she was waiting for me.’ Stiles frowned. ‘She wasn’t even pretending to be shopping. Which, you know. Rude. It’s like she’s not even trying to hide what she’s doing. But, anyway. I went to choose cereal and instead got Victoria Argent glaring at me like she could flay me alive with the power of her mind.’ 

Telling Derek what had happened, Stiles watched him carefully, not entirely trusting where Derek drew the line between okay and epically not okay. When she got to the part where Mrs Argent had suggested that Derek would snap and kill dad, he whined in the back of his throat and it took Stiles a few minutes to assure him she knew that would never happen. But apart from that Derek had been right; he didn’t react too badly to anything she told him. Certainly nothing like what had happened up at the house. 

‘And that’s what happened. She didn’t touch me and I didn’t see any other hunters lurking around. Though, if there were, I bet the police escort home helped with that.’ 

Derek's expression was troubled. ‘But you stayed at Lydia’s?’ 

‘Because it freaked me the fuck out. Not gonna lie about that.’ 

‘And you didn’t call me or John because?’

Which was pretty much the question she’d been hoping to avoid. 

‘Because she didn’t try to hurt me. She was obviously trying to scare me or see if I was turnable.’ Stiles petted his chest. ‘I promise I was going to tell you, but I knew you needed the conversation with dad and I didn’t want to interrupt it.’

‘Stiles, this wasn’t my only opportunity to talk with John. We could have spoken here. Or arranged another trip.’ 

‘I knew that. But you were really looking forward to it and I didn’t want to be the one to cut that short. And you told me yourself that you talked about really useful stuff.’

‘But even so, Stiles -’

‘I promise that if you’re ever away and anything like that happens again, you’ll be my first call. Or maybe second, because, dad. And I won’t even try to find any loopholes.’

Derek huffed in amusement. ‘I shouldn’t find that as reassuring as I do.’

Stiles beamed at him. 

Unlocking his phone, Derek said, ‘I have to call Annalise.’

Stiles wrapped her hand around his. ‘Wait. Before you do, do you know where you want to meet her? Here, since she knows where it is? Or somewhere more neutral?’ 

‘Not here. And not the house, either. Somewhere public.’ 

‘I’ve got a place,’ Stiles said, patting his shoulder when he looked surprised. ‘There’s a diner off Third, called Munch Box, that Dad and I go to sometimes. It always has people in it, but it’s rarely crowded and right now it won’t be busy.’

Derek nodded slowly. ‘That sounds good.’ He kissed her cheek before standing and stretching his arms above his head, t-shirt pulling across his shoulders and showing the play of his muscles as he arched his back. 

Stiles watched him go up on his tiptoes for the last part of the stretch and give himself a full-body shake. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at how sleepy and adorable he managed to look. 

When he opened his eyes he frowned at Stiles. ‘What?’

Stiles shook her head. ‘Nothing. You’re just all kinds of cute, is all.’

Derek’s expression was stuck somewhere between disgruntled and bashful and Stiles felt a wave of emotion get stuck in her throat, making her roll off the sofa and step up to Derek. She rested a hand on his hip and kissed the corner of his mouth. ‘So adorable.’ 

The tips of his ears were turning red and he glared half-heartedly at her as he said, ‘Are you going to stay while I call Annalise?’ 

‘Nope. I’ll go and call dad to meet us there.’ 

Phone to his ear, Derek nodded. 

Dialling dad’s number, Stiles picked up the container of cookies and stepped into the kitchen, waiting for him to answer. 

‘Kiddo, I know you don’t want me going -’ 

‘Derek’s on the phone with Annalise,’ she interrupted. ‘We’re meeting up with her in a bit. I thought you might want to be there. Plus, maybe it’d be better if you talk to Annalise before the Argents.’ 

Dad was silent for a moment before sighing. ‘Yeah. That’s probably a good idea.’

Pumping her fist and nearly dropping the cookies, Stiles tried to not sound _too_ smug when she said, ‘We’re meeting her at Munch Box.’

‘Do you want me to swing by and pick you both up?’ 

Putting the cookies next to the bread bin, Stiles said, ‘Yeah, that’d be great. I don’t really feel like driving.’

Telling Derek about facing down Victoria Argent had left her unnerved and the idea of having to do it all over again with dad and Annalise made her stomach tie into a bunch of knots and she just felt drained. 

Neither she nor Derek were in a fit state to drive. 

‘What time are we meeting her?’ 

‘Uh, let me ask -’

‘Thirty minutes,’ Derek said, walking into the kitchen. 

‘I’ll be there in ten,’ dad said before hanging up. 

‘What did Annalise say?’ Stiles asked, texting Allison to stand down before putting her phone away. 

‘She wanted to wait until tomorrow, but agreed that we need to talk about the Argents sooner rather than later.’ 

If Stiles was completely honest, she wished Derek would wait until tomorrow. He still looked frayed at the edges and too worn out to be meeting with anyone. Even a trusted ally. But at the same time she understood his reasoning, so there was no point arguing. 

Her thoughts must have been easy to read on her face because Derek stepped close and rested his hands on her shoulders. ‘I need to do this. It’ll be okay.’ 

‘I’m still allowed to worry.’ 

After a second Derek nodded. ‘You are.’

‘I’m glad we’re agreed on that. Now, I need to go and change my t-shirt. I feel kinda icky.’

Derek let her go, and Stiles hurried upstairs.

When she got back downstairs, Derek was still in the kitchen, staring out of the window with his arms crossed. 

‘Is there a reason you’re still in here?’ she asked. 

‘Keeping an eye out for your dad.’ 

‘Because you won’t hear the cruiser a mile off.’ She leaned against his side and kissed his shoulder. ‘Wanna try again?’ 

‘I just needed a moment.’

‘Oh. I can go…’

Derek shook his head, dropping his arm across her shoulders, keeping her where she was. 

‘What are you thinking about?’ she asked. 

‘Nothing, really,’ Derek said quietly. ‘I just wasn’t expecting any of this today. I already had plans.’ 

She tilted her head back so she could see his face. ‘What plans did you have?’ 

‘I’ve been thinking about finally getting some furniture for the rest of the house and I was hoping I’d be able to convince you to come shopping with me,’ he said. ‘Especially if I threw in an entire tray of curly fries and a movie.’ 

Stiles snuggled back against Derek’s chest. ‘The bribes, while appreciated, wouldn’t have been necessary.’ 

‘I know that. But you love curly fries.’ 

Turning around in his arms, Stiles kissed the corner of Derek’s mouth, and grinned. ‘You’re kind of awesome. And I’d love to go furniture shopping with you. It’s not going to happen today, though, is it?’

Derek shook his head. ‘No. Today’s kind of run away from us.’

‘So, raincheck,’ Stiles said. ‘We could go next weekend or maybe after school one day.’ 

‘I’d like that,’ Derek said, with a smile. He rested his cheek on her head, and they just stood together for a moment, enjoying the quiet. A few minutes later Derek stirred. ‘John’s here.’

Before he could move away, Stiles pulled him into a slow kiss. ‘You’ll let me know if you need to come home?’

With a fond look, Derek said. ‘I will.’ 

At the door Stiles slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her hoodie. Derek threw on his jacket. Walking out to where the cruiser was idling at the curb, Stiles climbed into the back and wasn't entirely surprised when Derek joined her. It seemed dad wasn't either because he pulled away without comment. 

When they got to the diner, dad pulled into an empty spot close to the entrance and killed the engine. He turned around in his seat. ‘Are you both ready?’

Derek nodded.

‘As ready as a… as a -’ She wrinkled her nose ‘- as a thing that’s ready.’ 

Dad raised an eyebrow. 

‘That didn’t end as I expected it to. I might be more tired than I originally thought.’

‘We won’t be long,’ Derek promised he, opening his door. ‘And then we can go back and rest.’ 

Walking into the diner, dad called out a greeting to Patsy, the manager, as they followed Derek towards a booth at the back, where there were fewer tables occupied. Like Stiles had said, the diner wasn’t teeming with people, but there were still plenty around, most of them sitting at the front, near the windows. A few of them glanced curiously at Derek, but they quickly went back to what they were doing when they saw dad with him. 

Annalise was sitting with her back to the rest of the diner, which surprised Stiles. Surely the opposite seat, with the better view, would have been Annalise's preferred choice. 

As they got closer, Annalise turned to look over her shoulder. When she saw Derek she broke into what looked like a genuinely relieved smile. She hurriedly put down the menu she’d been staring at and stood, holding out her hand. ‘I was pleased to get your call, Derek.’ 

Derek stepped forward without his usual hesitation and took her hand. ‘Thank you for agreeing to meeting with us again so soon, Annalise.’ 

Releasing Derek’s hand, Annalise nodded at Stiles and dad. ‘It’s good to see both of you as well. Shall we sit?’

Dad took the seat next to Annalise and Stiles slid across the opposite seat until she was across from Annalise. Usually she preferred to sit on the outside, but even though Derek had said he was alright, it wasn’t like Stiles had missed how he was still paying extra close attention to his surroundings. It reminded her of how alert he’d been when they’d first met. 

If her sitting on the inside would made Derek feel a little more in control, she’d do it happily. 

Derek slid in next to her, sitting close enough that there was only about an inch of space between them. If that. Having a good view of the diner seemed to help, though, because after a few seconds his eyes stopped darting around and settled on the menu Stiles handed him. 

Cindy, their usual waitress, came over and greeted them, coffee pot in hand. 

Annalise ordered, followed by dad, who got his usual. Stiles had her favourite bacon cheeseburger and curly fries. Derek copied her, but also ordered potato salad. 

Cindy disappeared to put in their orders and came back moments later with an Iced Tea for Derek and Stiles’ banana milkshake. 

‘So delicious,’ Stiles said, giving the milkshake a stir with the straw before drinking some. 

Dad put down his coffee. ‘I think it’s time you told us what happened with Victoria Argent, Stiles.’ 

Letting the straw slip from her mouth, Stiles said, ‘Technically you already know what happened.’ 

‘I want to hear it from you.’ He fixed her with a stern look. ‘Plus anything you didn’t tell Lorne.’

Quickly, Stiles told them everything she’d already told Derek. He was quiet and tense at her side and his hand was spasming where it was resting against her thigh, making her doubly relieved that she’d had the time to tell Derek everything already. 

Mouth a grim line, dad asked, ‘Do you think she followed you there?’ 

Stiles suppressed a shudder, but she knew Derek had still felt it. ‘I think she must have found out I shopped there somehow.’ Tapping the table with her fingers, she grumbled, ‘And now I have to find another grocery store. At this rate, I’m going to have to drive all the way to San Francisco.’ 

‘Kiddo, if you end up going all the way into the city for groceries, I’m not paying your gas,’ dad said, but he looked amused, and Stiles knew from experience that meant there was a bit of wiggle room if she ever needed it.

‘Do you really think she expected you to turn traitor?’ Annalise asked, studying Stiles over the rim of her coffee. ‘Or was there another motive to ambushing you like that?’

‘I did wonder about that -’ Stiles shuffled closer to Derek ‘- but I can’t think what else she could have been after.’ 

Feeling Derek’s hand curl into a fist where it rested against her thigh, Stiles would bet anything that if she forced it open, his claws would be digging into the palm. Hating the thought of Derek hurting himself, she dropped a hand down to his fist and gently swiped her thumb back and forth across his knuckles. 

Stiles remembered something else. ‘One thing did stand out. She kept talking about how tragic it would be if dad got caught in the crossfire. She was making out that it would be Derek’s fault, but she was so insistent about it.’ While she talked, Stiles slowly coaxed Derek’s fingers open, ignoring the tacky feeling of still-wet blood on his skin. ‘That was when I got angry and threatened to scream if she didn’t leave me alone.’ 

Dad gave an approving nod. ‘That’s my girl.’ 

Remembering the way Victoria Argent’s face had gone slack with shock when Stiles had screamed, she grinned. That had been the highlight of that particular afternoon. ‘She didn’t believe I’d do it. She left when everyone came running to see what was happening, but not before a load of people saw her with me. Which was incredibly useful when giving my statement to Lorne.’

‘One of my deputies,’ dad said to Annalise, seeing her confusion. 

‘You reported her?’ Annalise asked. 

Stiles nodded. ‘Thought it might make her think twice about approaching me again. I can’t imagine being known to local law enforcement as a stalker of sixteen year old girls is an ideal situation for a hunter.’ 

Seeing Cindy heading towards them holding a couple of plates, Stiles stopped talking. For a second dad looked confused, but then Cindy was setting his pancakes down in front of him. 

Cindy had to go back for the burgers and potato salad and Stiles’ stomach growled when her food was finally in front of her. 

‘Anything else I can get you folks?’ 

‘I think we’re good, thanks, Cindy,’ dad said, as everyone started eating. 

Derek practically inhaled his burger, finishing it before Stiles was even half way through hers. As far as Stiles knew Derek hadn’t eaten since breakfast, before driving back with dad. Whenever she had a panic attack she was usually ravenous by the end of the day, so she wasn’t surprised Derek was starving. He slowed down with the potato salad and fries, though. 

‘May I ask a question?’ Annalise asked, after a couple of minutes. 

‘Go for it,’ Stiles said, around a mouthful of curly fries. 

‘When you say Victoria Argent wanted to talk to you, how did she phrase it?’

Stiles frowned. ‘Uh. I don’t know exactly. Something about how me and her should be talking because I’m the one who’s really in charge of the pack. At the time I dismissed it as crazy talk, but what are you thinking?’ Stiles cast a sidelong look at her dad and then chose her words carefully. ‘Is this about that alpha pairs stuff you were talking about before?’ 

‘Maybe.’

Dad looked up sharply, his Sheriffy senses obviously tingling like crazy. ‘What alpha pairs stuff? Why is this the first I’m hearing of it?’ 

‘Because _I_ only found out about it a few days ago,’ Stiles said. ‘While you were away.’

‘And?’ 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t known that dad would need to be told eventually. She’d just been hoping that she and Derek would have some time to talk it out between themselves before having to tell him.

‘And it turns out packs have built-in succession planning? Neat, huh?’ Stiles risked a glance at Derek, and found that he was staring at her with an unchewed bulge of potato still in his cheek.

‘Succession planning,’ dad said, with a narrow-eyed look. ‘And where do the “pairs” come into this plan?’

‘Weeeell,’ Stiles said, ‘It’s kind of like a buddy-system thing.’

Next to her Derek audibly swallowed his mouthful of potato salad.

‘Kid, judging by the way Derek gets paler every time you open your mouth, I'm going to guess it’s far more of a “thing” than you want me to know.’

Looking at Derek and seeing just how white he’d turned, Stiles winced. ‘Okay, so it’s a bit more of a thing.’

Dad fixed her with a stern look. ‘I’m still waiting for an explanation.’ 

‘Okay,’ Stiles said, mentally bracing herself, because she seriously had no clue how dad was going to react. ‘So what it means is that I’m kinda co-alpha of the pack. With Derek.’

‘Co-alpha?’ dad repeated. ‘How the hell does my _human_ daughter become an alpha?’ 

‘I’m just that awesome.’ 

‘Is this because you’re dating Derek? He’s an alpha, so -’ 

Stiles shook her head. Vigorously. ‘No, dad. No. It’s nothing to do with Derek. This would be happening even if we weren’t dating.’ 

‘It has a little bit to do with me,’ Derek said. 

Dad looked sharply at Derek. ‘What does that mean?’ 

‘It happened because of who Stiles is, but also because I trust her. I see her as my equal and because of that the pack sees her as my equal.’

That seemed to take some of the wind out of dad’s sails. 

‘Add in some werewolf mojo, and it equals human alpha,’ Stiles said. 

‘I see. And neither of you knew?’ 

‘Apparently it doesn’t happen often,’ she said. 

‘That doesn’t actually answer my question.’ 

Thankfully, Annalise came to their rescue. 

‘They didn’t know, Sheriff. I visited Stiles when I first arrived because protocol dictated that visiting werewolves present themselves to the alpha, or the co-alpha. Stiles quite obviously had no idea what I was talking about. Neither did Derek earlier today. In fact, I spent some of this afternoon explaining it to them.’

Dad rubbed a hand over his face. ‘Somehow, that really doesn’t surprise me.’ 

‘Are you mad?’ Stiles asked. 

‘Were you going to tell me?’

‘Of course, John,’ Derek said, just as Stiles said, ‘Once we’d talked about it.’ 

‘Somehow those answers don’t surprise me either,’ dad said dryly. ‘And no, Stiles. I’m not mad. I am curious, though. How does Stiles being co-alpha help Victoria Argent?’ 

‘If they get rid of Derek, either Stiles becomes the sole alpha or the pack disintegrates and becomes a collection of omegas. Easy pickings for opportunists looking for their own territory. It becomes a bloodbath, probably with human casualties -’

‘So hunters have their justification to come in and kill everyone,’ dad concluded, looking horrified. ‘A justification they set up.’

‘It’s what they do.’

Stiles frowned. ‘What about Derek’s alphaness? Like, that won’t pass to me, so where would it go?’

‘It could go to Jackson, but then they have an out of control alpha roaming around and even more justification.’ 

‘And if it doesn’t go to Jackson, who does it go to?’ 

‘In all likelihood, no-one.’

‘How -’

‘Because Jackson was bitten,’ Derek said, scooping up some tomato sauce with a couple of fries. ‘Sometimes the spark passes, sometimes it doesn’t.’ 

Annalise nodded. ‘It’s a peculiarity of the bite.’

‘In what way?’ Stiles asked, intrigued. 

Annalise glanced at Derek. ‘I know you’ve had a lot to deal with over the last few months, but -’

Derek winced. ‘I know. There’s a lot they don’t know, and so much knowledge that I take for granted. I’ve been trying to rebuild the library my parents had. But it’s been hard getting some of the information from the Council. They won’t release anything until the results of the review are in.’

Annoyance flashed across Annalise’s face. ‘I’ll deal with that later.’ She turned back to Stiles. ‘For the time being, this is what you need to know. Back in Europe, a few hundred years ago when our numbers were dangerously low, some packs increased the number of bitten members considerably. Unfortunately more problems were created than were solved. It became clear that bitten wolves are different from born wolves and that pack bonds between born and bitten wolves develop differently.’

‘Huh.’ 

‘It means that what Derek has with his betas is a very different kind of bond than those between born wolves. It’s not bad or wrong. Just different.’ 

Stiles gave Derek’s hand a squeeze. ‘Which is why Scott and Jackson act more like it’s a club they can attend whatever they want to, rather than a way of life.’ Glancing at Derek, she said, ‘That actually makes a crazy amount of sense.’ 

Dad tapped his spoon against his mug, thinking. ‘So because the bonds are different, it’s hit and miss if the Alpha Spark transfers properly.’ He stumbled a bit over the words “Alpha Spark”, but otherwise he sounded completely normal. 

Annalise nodded. ‘In other cases senses sometimes don’t develop fully, or their full strength never materialises. Sometimes debilitating conditions aren’t fully cured. Though, of course, you also have others who adapt perfectly, who you would be hard pressed to distinguish from their born brethren.’ 

‘But you don’t know which it will be until the bite takes,’ Stiles concluded. 

‘Precisely. The number of bitten wolves dropped once they realised that.’ 

’And the hunters also know this and Victoria Argent might well be trying to use it against Derek,’ dad said, leaning back and shaking his head. ‘Weaken pack ties so that they can create a situation where they can justifiably take out a large number of wolves all in the name of public safety.’

‘That’s my suspicion,’ Annalise said. ‘I’ll log all of this with the council so that we have a record of it all.’ 

Finishing off her burger, Stiles reached over to steal some of Derek’s potato salad before it was all gone, grinning when he mock-growled at her. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to show he was becoming more himself. 

‘Did anything else happen?’ Annalise asked. 

‘That’s all she did.’ 

Dad coughed and gave Stiles a pointed look. ‘Well, at least, it is to me,’ she amended. ‘I, uh, I wasn’t the only member of the pack she tried to talk to that day.’

Derek’s eyes snapped to hers. ‘Who else?’ 

‘Danny. She tried to talk to him at a gas station before school started.’ 

‘What did she want with him?’ Derek demanded. ‘Is he alright?’ 

‘He’s _fine_. I promise.’ She offered him her little finger. ‘Pinky swear.’

Derek didn’t take her finger, but he did nod. 

‘He was a bit shaken and surprised that Mrs Argent even knew who he was. But, like with me, she was only trying to intimidate him.’

‘What the hell did she want with Danny?’ 

‘She asked him to spy on the pack, be their inside man for whatever reason. Danny didn’t stick around to find out why.’

‘Well, that’s troubling,’ Annalise said. ‘It suggests she does have a plan of some sort in mind, and it needs an inside person to work.’

‘Agreed,’ Stiles said. 

Derek nudged Stiles. ‘Why did your dad know about Danny before me?’

‘Danny was going to tell you what happened, but then he remembered you were fishing with dad, so he told me after school. And then after my run-in with her I got him to put it all in a police report yesterday. Dad read it when he saw mine.’ 

Derek still didn’t look happy, but he nodded.

‘And I had a lot to tell you. I couldn’t tell you everything at once.’ 

Sagging in the seat, Derek slipped his ankle around hers. ‘It was good thinking, adding Danny’s statement to yours.’ 

‘I thought the more it’s on record…’

‘You’re establishing a pattern,’ Derek said, sounding proud.

It made her feel warm and she couldn’t help but protect the pack. ‘What can I say? I am just _that_ awesome.’ 

Dad turned to Annalise. ‘Is there no-one in overall control of the hunters?’

Annalise shook her head. ‘They’re a loose network of groups and families. There are factions and alliances, but nothing even remotely like a central governing body.’ She gave a wry shrug. ‘They don’t seem to think they need any kind of oversight.’

Stiles snorted. ‘If there’s any group of people needing a healthy dose of oversight and accountability, it’s hunters.’ 

Derek made a derisive noise in his throat. ‘Yeah, well. It also makes it easier for them to deny knowledge of any actions taken by other families.’ 

‘Plausible deniability,’ dad said in disgust. ‘Right. After I drop you two back at the house, I’m going to pay the Argents another visit.’ 

‘Dad -’

‘No, Stiles. I’m not standing for it. Even ignoring the fact that it’s my kid they’re threatening, that’s two counts of intimidation of a minor. Not to mention questions about how she knew where you and Danny would be.’ He glanced at Annalise and then Derek. ‘I’m not going to do anything to expose your existence. I would never put you or any of the kids in danger like that. But what the Argents are doing has more to do with expecting to be able to break the law without any consequences and little to do with the supernatural. I’d like to show them that that’s not how things work in Beacon Hills.’

Both Annalise and Derek seemed to be thinking that through, so dad finished his pancakes and Stiles the last of her curly fries, waiting to see what they said. 

Derek nodded. ‘You’re right.’

‘Derek.’ Annalise sounded shocked. 

‘We have the law on our side. We aren’t breaking any human laws. They are. Why not use that?’ 

‘It doesn’t often work,’ Annalise said. ‘Fear is a great motivator. It overrides most other instincts. Even loyalty and good intentions.’ 

‘Yeah, and you know what frightens me?’ dad said, picking up his coffee. ‘It’s not Derek. I’m afraid of what the Argents will do to kids they’ve decided deserve to be dead.’ 

‘Those humans in law enforcement who don’t get turned by hunters are some of our staunchest allies,’ Annalise said. ‘It’s a pleasure to be able to count you as one of them, Sheriff.’ 

Dad looked from Derek to Annalise. ‘So you’re both alright with me dropping in on them?’

Annalise nodded. ‘I can’t see how it can make things worse. Not unless they are wanting all out war. It’s entirely possible that the knowledge that the Sheriff’s department is going to remain involved might be enough to rein them in.’ 

‘And they won’t hurt my dad?’ 

Before Annalise could answer, dad shook his head. ‘Not unless they want the Feds crawling all over the place. I’m going to guess that most hunters prefer to stay away from that kind of scrutiny.’ 

‘They definitely prefer knowing that they’ll get away with whatever they’re doing,’ Annalise agreed.

‘So, what now?’ Stiles asked. 

‘Now we have a pack meeting,’ Derek said with a sigh. ‘We need to talk about a lot of things all together. Talk over giving the bite to Erica and then the Argents, and making sure everyone is staying safe.’ He looked at Annalise. ‘I’d like to introduce you to the rest of my pack, but not today. Maybe tomorrow?’

‘I’d be delighted to meet the rest of your pack, Derek. And tomorrow works well for me. This evening I need to talk to the council about the Argents. I also need to ask Marcus and Leah why the Argents weren’t a prominent part of their reports.’

Stiles almost wished she could see that conversation.

‘What time would work best for you?’ Annalise asked. 

‘3pm?’ 

‘I’ll be there,’ she promised. She smiled at Stiles, shook hands with Derek across the table and when dad stood, she slid out of the booth. With a final goodbye, Annalise walked out of the diner. 

‘Want me to text everyone about the meeting?’ Stiles asked. 

Dad sat back down, moving over to sit in the middle of the seat.

Derek shook his head. ‘I’ll do it.’ He took out his phone and paused, glancing at Stiles. ‘Do you want to do this tomorrow when you’re less tired?’ 

Stiles shook her head, but gave his hand a grateful squeeze. ‘It’s pack, you know. It’ll be nice to have them around.’ 

‘It will,’ Derek agreed. ‘John, would you mind if we used your living room?’ 

‘Of course not.’

‘Thank you.’ After typing out a text, Derek pocketed it again. ‘You should be there too,’ he said. 

Dad looked momentarily surprised, but he hid it well enough that Stiles was likely the only one to notice. He nodded. ‘If you’re sure.’

‘Dad,’ she groaned. ‘He called you pack less than four hours ago.’ 

‘I thought he was talking about you.’

‘John,’ Derek said seriously. ‘You’re Stiles’ father. I can’t imagine not thinking of you as pack. But even if you weren’t, the help and advice you’ve given me, I would have found that hard to accept if you weren’t pack.’

‘That’s… thank you, Derek,’ dad said, voice going gruff. 

Stiles cackled at how uncomfortable they were both looking. ‘Oh my god, you’re both ridiculous,’ she said. 

‘I’m going to pay the bill,’ dad said, standing. ‘I’ll meet you both at the car.’

Derek watched him go, confusion easy to read. ‘Doesn’t the bill get brought to the -’

‘He ran away because you gave him too many feels,’ Stiles said still laughing. ‘I think my dad has as big a man crush on you, as you do on him.’ 

‘What?’

‘Oh, come on. He thinks you’re great and you think he’s extra great. Which is cool, because you’re both right.’ 

‘Stiles, I don’t -’

‘Oh, stop. You totally do. And it’s cool.’ She leaned in closer. ‘I like that you and my dad get on and like each other. I dunno if I’ve told you this before, but it makes me very happy.’ 

Derek’s eyes dropped to her lips before he pulled away. ‘No kissing in public.’ 

As far as Stiles could tell no-one was paying them the slightest bit of attention, but she wasn’t about to test that. ‘I wasn’t going to kiss you.’

Derek raised a very disbelieving eyebrow.

‘But I was thinking about kissing you,’ she admitted.

‘I’ll kiss you when we get back home,’ he said. 

Grinning because Derek had just promised her kisses, Stiles pushed at his shoulder. ‘Then let’s go. I want my kisses and at this rate everyone will turn up before we do, and I’ll have to wait until the meeting is over and something tells me that this isn’t going to be a short meeting.’ 

If anything, it was going to be long and involved. Stiles was already working out how many pizzas they were going to have to order in. 

Derek stood and Stiles shuffled along until she could stand, goosebumps breaking out when he took her hand as they walked between the tables towards the entrance.

‘There was no rule against holding hands,’ he murmured. 

‘I remember.’

Dad was still chatting with Patsy and Cindy as they walked out and Stiles grinned. ‘He always thinks they’re so friendly,’ she told Derek. ‘And they are friendly. They’re also flirting like crazy.’

‘Maybe he’s just ignoring it,’ Derek suggested. 

‘Yeah, maybe, but honestly? I think I came by my obliviousness from both sides of the family. I think we’re lucky we got together before I was twenty.’

Leaning against the side of the cruiser, Derek huffed in amusement. ‘I told you I was going to say something when you were eighteen.’

‘Yeah, but how vague would this something have been?’ Stiles asked, grinning at Derek’s grumpy expression. 

Through the windows of the diner she could see that dad was in Sheriff-mode, talking to some of their fellow diners, and she knew he’d be a few more minutes at least. If he was much longer than that, she’d go and get him. They were kinda on the clock, but when people wanted to talk to the Sheriff, they wanted to talk to the Sheriff. Some of the conversations she’d saved him from in the past were downright bizarre. 

Joining Derek against the side of the car, she bumped her shoulder against his. ‘So, uh, this meeting. Does it include Scott?’ 

It didn’t feel like the kind of thing she could ask in front of Annalise. Or her dad. 

Derek shook his head. ‘Not until Scott decides if he wants to be part of the pack.’

‘That’s what I thought,’ Stiles said. 

‘And you’re okay with that?’ 

‘I really am. He’s not sure if he wants to be a part of our pack. He can’t really have a say in stuff that will last past him leaving. If he leaves. And if he doesn’t leave, he has to accept that he created the situation that stopped us from asking his opinion.’ She rested her head on his shoulder. ‘Plus, unless it’s massively changed in the last few days, I think we all know what Scott’s views on both the bite and the Argents are.’

The door to the diner banged closed and dad hurried towards them, gesturing at the car. ‘Get in quickly, before Frank Dixon tries to talk to me about last year’s moustache competition again.’ 

Laughing, Stiles opened the door and hurried a startled-looking Derek inside. 

‘Does that happen often?’ Derek asked, glancing behind them like he expected to see an old man waving his walking stick at them. 

‘Oh, at least twice a week,’ Stiles said with a grin. ‘It’s kind of hilarious.’ 

‘No, it’s really not,’ dad said as he slammed his door shut and started the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted as I'm 4k and only about a third of the way through it. But hopefully it'll be by the end of next month. Maybe before if miracles happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, Isaac and Boyd were at the door and after being greeted by Derek they all spilled into the kitchen, grabbing a chair each from around the table and carrying them into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, continues to go to Cupidsbow and Megan for talking this chapter through with me and making it so much better with their suggestions and pointing out where I was going wrong. And to Rowandre for going through and sorting out my grammar.
> 
> I still have so many comments to reply to, but that you guys so much. Each and every one of them makes me incredibly happy.

In the end Stiles and Derek had about an hour between dad dropping them home and the others descending on Casa De Stilinski. Most of that time was taken up with the kisses promised to her by Derek and by the time Allison and Danny knocked on the front door, Stiles was a beaming mess of feels. 

Both Danny and Allison shot her amused looks as they walked past Derek and Stiles grinned back, feeling her face flush. 

Derek took Danny into the kitchen and before the door closed, she could hear Derek asking him about his run-in with Victoria Argent, obviously needing to check for himself that Danny was okay. 

Before anyone else arrived, Allison claimed a spot on the sofa, looking pleased with herself. The only real problem with having the pack meeting at Casa De Stilinski, was space. Not including her and dad, there were still six other people to fit into the living room. Stiles sat next to Allison, where she and Derek had just been making out, and she couldn’t help blushing. 

Allison noticed and elbowed her side, waggling her eyebrows. ‘Are Jackson and Isaac going to be traumatised when they get here and can tell what you and their alpha have been up to?’ 

‘There was nothing -’ Stiles waved her hand vaguely ‘- like that. Just lots of making out. Like a lot. A+ amounts of making out.’ 

Allison grinned. ‘Go you.’

Stiles giggled into Allison’s shoulder. ‘Right?’ 

Allison gave her a hug, and then asked, ‘Has Derek seen Annalise yet?’ 

‘Uh, yeah. They met and were fine. He was pleased to see her.’ 

Before Allison could ask any more questions, the doorbell rang, and Derek walked through to answer it, giving Stiles’ shoulder a quick pat as he passed. He looked a little pink and Stiles was quite positive he’d heard her glowing assessment of their making out session. 

Jackson, Isaac and Boyd were at the door and after being greeted by Derek they all spilled into the kitchen, grabbing a chair each from around the table and carrying them into the living room. Jackson scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes at Stiles, rolling them when she gave him her sweetest smile. Isaac didn’t seem to notice anything. 

The noise level seemed to increase by much more than three people, as they all spoke over each other and handed around snacks and drinks. 

When Lydia finally arrived, Derek joined them in the living room carrying a giant plate of cookies - though Stiles was relieved to note they weren’t _her_ cookies. Just regular store bought ones - that he promptly handed off to Jackson, and everyone started to settle down. 

‘No Scott?’ Lydia asked as she joined Stiles and Allison on the sofa. She shook her head when Jackson thrust the plate of cookies at her. 

Standing in the centre of the room, in front of the TV, Derek said, ‘Scott is still working out what he wants. There are things we need to talk about and we don’t have the luxury to wait around for him to decide what that is.’ 

‘Fair enough,’ Lydia said, settling back against the sofa. 

Glancing around at the others, Derek looked faintly surprised at how none of them questioned the lack of Scott, but he quickly moved on. 

‘There are a few things we need to talk about,’ he said, looking slightly uncomfortable that they were all watching him. ‘First off, the Council have sent down someone to deal with Leah and Marcus.’ 

Everyone tensed and looked wary. 

‘Her name in Annalise. She’s an alpha and she, uh, she was an old friend of my mom’s. She arrived yesterday.’ 

‘Is she the one you and Allison texted me about?’ Lydia asked, looking at Allison and Stiles. 

‘Yeah, she is,’ Stiles said. 

‘Hang on a minute,’ Jackson said around a mouthful of cookie. ‘Why were Stiles and Allison texting Lydia about a new werewolf in town?’ 

‘Because we didn’t want to be werewolf chow,’ Stiles said. ‘Safety in numbers.’

‘It was just a precaution,’ Allison added. 

‘And the reason you didn’t tell me?’ Jackson asked. 

‘Because I hate you?’ Stiles said. 

‘We didn’t want you over-reacting and starting a situation where one didn’t exist,’ Allison said. ‘I could handle it.’

‘I guess that explains why you didn’t text Scott either,’ Jackson said, but he seemed to agree that Allison could handle it, and let the subject drop. 

Which was a relief because Stiles and Derek hadn’t decided what to say to the pack about the whole alpha pairs thing yet. There would be so many questions and they just didn’t have the answers. 

‘What’s she like?’ Danny asked. 

‘I liked her,’ Allison said.

‘Me too,’ Stiles agreed. ‘Much better vibes than Marcus and Leah.’ 

‘Well, if she has better vibes,’ Jackson said, rolling his eyes. 

‘I don’t think she’s going to try and fuck us over, is that a detailed enough vibe for you?’

Jackson scornfully ate a candy bar at her, which wasn’t something Stiles had known could be done scornfully until now.

‘I’m always a fan of people who aren’t going to fuck us over,’ Lydia said dryly. 

‘It’s a new and fun feeling, isn’t it?’ Stiles said. ‘I kinda like it.’

‘So it won’t be like with Leah and Marcus?’ Boyd asked. 

Derek shook his head. ‘Nothing like that. For whatever reason Leah and Marcus were trying to sabotage our pack. Annalise is nothing like that. She’s tough, but fair. I’m… I’m glad it’s her they sent here.’ 

Any remaining doubts the others had seemed to mostly disappear at that. 

‘So we’re going to be okay?’ Danny asked. ‘The Council isn’t going to fail us or anything?’ 

‘No, that’s not going to happen,’ Derek said, and explained what Annalise had told them about Leah and Marcus’s investigation not following the rules. He fielded all the questions thrown at him and the longer he talked, the more comfortable he looked. 

‘She wants to meet all of you,’ Derek ended on. ‘If you all agree.’ 

Everyone looked at each other and finally Jackson said, ‘Yeah, I think we’re all good with that.’

‘Good. I’ll let her know. 3pm at the house tomorrow, unless you hear otherwise from me.’ 

‘You said you met with Annalise earlier today,’ Lydia said. ‘Why?’ 

‘To talk about the Argents.’ His eyes flicked to Stiles and then Danny. ‘And what they might be up to.’ 

‘Mrs Argent went all cougar-town on Danny while you were away,’ Jackson said. ‘He told me last night. Do we know why she did that? Just smoked one too many wolfsbane blunts or what?’

Allison reached over and flicked him on the ear, which Jackson actually took with a level of grace he didn’t usually exhibit. ‘She’s up to something, not high.’

‘We’re still working it out,’ Derek said. ‘But you all need to be careful. Be aware of your surroundings, pay attention for anyone who doesn’t belong or who pays you too much attention. Text me if you’re worried about anything or anyone. No going off by yourself. No disappearing without telling someone. No ignoring check-in texts.’ 

‘We’re doing check-in texts?’ Isaac asked. 

‘Is that really necessary?’ Boyd asked. 

‘I hope none of this is necessary,’ Derek said. ‘But I prefer being over cautious to under prepared, especially when it comes to hunters.’ He paused for a moment. ‘I don’t want anything bad to happen to any of you.’ 

‘I, uh, I can keep an eye on mom,’ Allison said. ‘Make sure she’s not inviting any new hunters to Beacon Hills or acting sketchy… sketchier.’ 

Derek frowned. ‘You don’t have to do that, Allison. She’s your mom, but you’re not responsible for her actions. We don’t expect you to spy on her for us.’

‘Yeah, it’s my _mom_ doing that,’ Allison said. ‘And I feel responsible even if I’m not. She threatened Danny and Stiles, and I had no idea until afterwards. If I wasn’t part of the pack -’

‘She’d be doing this anyway,’ Derek said gently. ‘It’s not your fault.’

‘How can you say that? It’s my _mom_.’

‘Hey,’ Derek said. ‘Come and talk to me in the kitchen.’ 

Allison stood, her hair obscuring her face, and followed Derek into the kitchen. 

When Derek shut the door, Stiles turned to Jackson and Isaac. ‘I don’t think I need to tell either of you that listening in is not a go?’ 

Jackson gave her a dirty look. ‘Is anyone else hungry?’ 

Both Danny and Boyd nodded. 

‘Seriously,’ Stiles said. ‘You just ate all the junk food my house has to offer. _And_ all the junk you guys brought with you.’

‘What’s your point?’ Jackson said.

Lydia looked up from her phone. ‘I could eat,’ she said, which pretty much ended the argument before it began.

The only one who didn’t say anything was Isaac. 

‘Isaac?’

‘I’m not… not hungry.’ 

‘Dude, you’re totally hungry,’ Stiles said. ‘You’re a werewolf. You want food, you have to claim it.’ 

‘Then yeah,’ Isaac said. ‘I want food.’

‘Well, now that’s sorted, what’s everyone in the mood for?’ Stiles asked. 

‘Not pizza,’ Lydia said immediately. ‘I still feel bloated from the last time.’

‘No pizza,’ Danny agreed. ‘I think we should try branching away from pizza.’ 

‘Advocating a little experimentation there, Danny-boy?’ Stiles said, with a wicked grin, yelping when three cushions hit her in quick succession, two of them in the face. ‘Oh my God, was that _really_ necessary?’

‘Absolutely,’ Boyd said. 

‘Shut up, Stilinski,’ Jackson said, grinning when the cushion she threw at him sailed over his head and landed uselessly on the floor by the door. 

‘I hate all of you,’ she grumbled. ‘Are we choosing food, or what?’ 

‘I vote for Chinese,’ Boyd said. 

Danny nodded. ‘I second that vote.’ 

‘Oh, I haven’t had Chinese in forever,’ Stiles said. ‘Lydia? Isaac?’ 

When they both nodded, Stiles pulled up the menu for the local Chinese place on her phone and sent it around. 

‘What about me?’ Jackson demanded. 

‘Majority rule wins,’ Stiles said sweetly. 

Before Jackson could retort, the kitchen door opened, Derek and Allison walking back in. 

‘We’re ordering food,’ Stiles told them. ‘Chinese. If you don’t like it, tough.You’ve already been outvoted.’ 

‘Then it’s a good thing I’m in the mood for Chinese, isn’t it?’ Allison said, her smile a little watery, but looking a lot happier. She sat back down next to Lydia, leaning against her and looking grateful when Lydia held out a handful of tissues. 

‘What does everyone want?’ Derek asked. 

Getting up off the sofa, Stiles grabbed a pen and paper from the table and started scribbling down orders as they were called out. She followed Derek into the kitchen where he pulled out his phone, handing him the paper when he gestured for it. 

Occasionally he pointed at a word and Stiles had to translate. 

‘Next time,’ Derek said when he hung up, ‘I’m going to cook.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Awesome.’ 

He scowled at the phone. ‘I’m getting fed up of takeout every time we all get together.’

‘Hey,’ she said, taking his hand and stopping him from walking back out. ‘Is Allison okay?’ 

‘Yeah, she’s okay,’ Derek said. ‘Just, you know.’

‘Her mom keeps trying to kill her friends?’

‘Basically.’ He gave her a quick kiss before going back into the living room.

‘So,’ said Jackson as they walked back in, ‘is that everything we need to talk about?’ 

Derek shook his head. 

Stiles went back to her place on the sofa, smiling reassuringly at Derek as she passed him, because she knew what he was going to move on to and how nervous he was. 

‘There is one more thing.’ He took a breath. ‘There’s someone I’d like to give the bite to.’

That got everyone’s attention. 

‘Anyone we know?’ Danny asked. 

‘Erica Reyes.’ 

‘Is this about her epilepsy?’ Danny asked. 

Derek nodded. ‘It is. The Sheriff told me her mom is getting worried.’

‘Her fits are getting worse,’ Lydia said. ‘Everyone knows that. She needs a minor miracle.’

‘Could the bite cure her?’ Boyd asked, staring intently at Derek, like the answer really mattered to him.

Boyd was such a loner that Stiles didn’t think he and Erica were friends, and it made her wonder why it was important to him. 

‘I think it could,’ Derek said. ‘But it’s impossible to say for sure.’ 

‘Why?’ Lydia asked. ‘It cured Scott’s asthma.’ 

‘It did,’ Derek agreed. ‘But everyone’s reaction to the bite is different.’ 

‘Explain,’ Lydia said. 

So Derek explained how the bite worked slightly differently for everyone, and that while he couldn’t say with any certainty what Erica’s reaction to it would be, it would probably improve Erica’s chances regardless. 

‘Did you explain that to Isaac and Boyd?’ Allison asked.

‘He did,’ Isaac said. 

‘It’s why I’m still thinking about it,’ Boyd said. ‘I wanted to make sure it’s really what I want.’ 

Derek tensed at the implication that Boyd might have made a decision, but he didn’t push for Boyd to elaborate. Instead he pulled the conversation back around to Erica. It ended up not being much of a conversation because everyone agreed that Erica should be given the option, especially if it could end up saving her life. 

Just as they were finishing up, all the wolves simultaneously turned their heads towards the front door and Stiles wasn’t at all surprised when the doorbell rang. She went with Derek to the front door, taking the bags from the delivery boy while Derek paid. 

Dad arrived the same time as the delivery kid left, and walking in, he pointed first at the Chinese and then at Stiles. ‘There is no way I’m letting all of you sit around my house eating takeout while I’m forced to eat rabbit food.’ 

Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘Like I’m that stupid. Of course you're eating takeout with us.’ 

Dad narrowed his eyes at her. ‘What’s the catch?’ 

‘Catch? What makes you think there’s a catch?’ 

‘Because I’m your father and I know you.’ 

‘He’s got you there,’ Derek murmured, taking the bags from her. 

‘See?’ dad said. ‘Derek knows there’s a catch.’ 

‘You’re delusional,’ she told him, shooing him up the stairs to get rid of his gun, which she hadn’t even realised he’d taken with him to the Argents.

Derek carried the bags containing the Chinese into the living room, handing them off to Isaac and Danny. Boyd and Allison were bringing out more drinks, and Lydia had disappeared into the kitchen. While the sofa was empty, Derek sat down where Stiles had been sitting and pulled her down with him. 

Walking back with a handful of forks, Lydia arched an eyebrow at them, but otherwise didn’t say anything as she sat back down next to Stiles. It was a good job it was a big sofa.

‘Who’s the extra chicken and black bean sauce for?’ Isaac asked. 

‘That’s dad’s,’ Stiles said, settling into Derek’s side, one knee bent, foot hanging over the edge of the cushion. ‘Put it on the table next to his chair.’

Isaac did as he was told, and then carried on emptying the bag. 

By the time dad got back downstairs, all the containers were open on the table and being passed around between the rest of the pack, although Stiles was keeping tight hold of her chicken and cashew nut. 

When he opened the container, dad groaned with relief. 

‘Did you really think I’d cheat you out of Chinese?’ Stiles asked, amused. 

‘I wouldn’t put it past you,’ dad said, sitting down. 

‘I’m hurt by the lack of faith, dad. So hurt.’ 

‘Don’t even pretend you don’t have a track record,’ dad said, pointing his fork at her. He looked around at the others. ‘Did everything go okay here?’ 

Derek nodded. ‘We talked about everything. They’re going to meet Annalise tomorrow like we planned and they like the idea of asking Erica if she’d like to join the pack.’

Dad smiled. ‘I’m glad. I’ll talk to her mom tomorrow and arrange a time.’ 

‘Thank you, John.’

‘Now,’ dad said, looking around at everyone. ‘Is this when we put on a movie?’ 

‘Honestly, this is probably more when we argue about what movie to watch,’ Stiles said. 

In the end they settled on _Let the Right One In_ , everyone laughing and joking as they watched. 

When no-one was paying him any attention, Derek pulled her slightly closer, and Stiles snuggled up close, feeling warm and happy. 

\---

Stiles started wide awake and stared into the dark, wondering what had woken her when a whimper echoed through the house. Realising it could only be Derek, she was up and out of bed before even registering that she’d moved. In the hallway she saw light from under dad’s door just before it opened. Giving dad a worried look when he appeared, Stiles opened the door to the guest bedroom. 

The whimpering got louder and Derek was partially shifted, twisting and turning in the sheets, comforter kicked off. He was obviously in the middle of a nightmare and Stiles wanted to do nothing more than hold him tight, but she didn’t think startling him awake was a good plan. Not if she didn’t want to be accidentally shish-kahabed. 

‘Kid,’ dad said cautiously, hand dropping onto her shoulder. 

‘I know, dad. Don’t worry. Derek,’ she called. ‘You need to wake up.’

Instead of waking, Derek whined, high and distressed. 

‘Derek!’

Derek jerked upright, chest heaving, eyes darting around like he was searching for threats. He didn’t seem to register either Stiles or dad. 

Deciding that was awake enough for her, Stiles slipped out from under dad’s hand and flew across the room and clambered onto the bed, making sure she was in front of him so she didn’t surprise him. 

Before she could say anything, Derek grabbed her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. ‘You’re here,’ he said, voice cracking. 

Clinging to him tight, she said, ‘I am. I’m here and I’m safe.’

‘I couldn’t find you,’ he choked out. ‘They had you and I couldn’t find you.’ 

‘No-one has me, Derek,’ she said, trying to keep her voice steady as she realised that his nightmare had been about losing her. ‘I’m here with you and dad.’ 

As his breathing settled down, Stiles felt him shift back to human, the sideburns against her skin fading away to his regular stubble. 

‘I’m going to go and make some tea,’ dad said from the door. 

Derek lifted his head and Stiles got the feeling that he’d only just realised dad was standing there. 

‘John, you really don’t ha -’

‘Do you like chamomile tea, Derek?’ 

‘I do,’ Derek said, voice thick with emotion. ‘Thank you.’

‘I won't be long.’ He left the door ajar as he walked out. 

‘What do you need?’ Stiles asked as soon as she heard the stairs creak. 

‘You. I just. I need to know you're here.’

‘Well, that's easy, then. Sit back against the wall.’

Without asking any questions, Derek let Stiles arrange him so that he was leaning against the wall. When she bent over the edge of the bed to grab the comforter off the floor, she lost her balance and Derek caught her before she took a nosedive onto the floor. 

‘Thanks, she said, dumping it next to Derek, just in case he wanted to pull it up over them. Comforters were excellent when wanting to hide from the world. 

When she was done, she collapsed across Derek's lap, settling against his chest. ‘Feel free to do whatever you need to.’

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Derek rubbed his cheek against hers, down her neck, which made her giggle, and along her collarbone. 

‘This would probably be easier if I was lying down,’ she murmured as Derek repeated his actions on the other side. 

‘And a bad idea with your dad about to come back upstairs.’

‘And that too,’ she agreed. 

Derek was watching his hands trail down her arms and up her sides and Stiles snuggled back against him, tilting her head so she could study his face. ‘Do you often have nightmares like that?’

He didn't react for a moment, but eventually Derek nodded. 

‘How often?’ she asked softly. 

‘Depends. Sometimes I can go months only having one or two a week. Other times they happen every time I close my eyes.’

Unable to get over the fact that Derek thought that having a nightmare every week was infrequent, she fought to keep her voice steady as she said, ‘You told me that shifting into a full wolf helps dampen extreme emotions.’ 

‘Which is why you're not supposed to spend a lot of time fully shifted after experiencing something traumatic.’

‘You could get stuck?’

‘More like addicted to not feeling as much. And then you stay shifted for longer and longer until slowly you lose yourself.’

‘Oh.’ That sounded, well, awful really. 

‘That nearly happened to me,’ Derek said, picking up one of her hands and tracing along her fingers. ‘A few years after the fire. Laura was so angry with me because she nearly lost me too. It took her a couple of days to get me completely back. She made me promise I’d never sleep fully shifted again.’ 

‘Oh,’ Stiles said, realisation dawning. No wonder Laura had been angry. Losing Derek would have terrified her. ‘That’s why you powered through instead of sleeping them off.’ 

Derek nodded. ‘Sometimes they were so bad I had to shift, but I always shifted back after a few hours.’

‘And before you were ready, because you promised.’ 

He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the centre of her palm. ‘I broke that after you found out about Kate.’

‘I'm sorry.’

Derek shook his head, lips dragging across her hand. ‘Don't be sorry. Wasn't your fault. I… just wanted you to know.’

‘Is that why you don’t spend a huge amount of time shifted?’ 

‘Some of it.’ 

‘Do you want to be able to shift for longer, spend more time all wolfy?’ 

‘Yeah, I think I would.’

There was a creak on the stairs, meaning dad was on his way back up with tea. 

‘We can talk about it later if you like,’ she offered, not wanting to push Derek before he was ready. 

‘I would,’ Derek said. ‘And you wouldn’t min -’

‘Derek,’ she interrupted. ‘You are you, no matter what shape you are. If you wanna spend more time in beta shift or full shift, I’m down with that.’ Taking his hand, she pressed it to her chest, above her heart. ‘See? Not lying. I want you to be you. Never, ever think different.’ 

‘I don’t,’ Derek said. He still sounded as though he didn’t quite believe it, but before Stiles could point out how dumb he was being, dad walked in with a tray. Where he'd found a tray, Stiles honestly couldn't say. They didn't even use trays when they ate in front of the TV. 

‘How you feeling, Derek?’ he asked, walking over. 

‘Better, thank you, John.’ Derek picked up one of the mugs. ‘I'm sorry -’

‘Don't,’ dad said. ‘You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you were here and not up at your house.’

‘Me too,’ Derek said, the arm around her waist tightening slightly. 

Dad offered her the other mug. ‘I made you regular tea. I know how you hate teas you can’t put milk in.’

Picking up the mug, she grinned. ‘Tea that doesn’t taste of tea. It’s against the natural order of things.’

Derek gave a small huff of amusement. 

Dad rolled his eyes. ‘I'm going to go back to bed. Are you both going to be okay?’

Derek nodded. ‘I'll probably be awake for a little while, but I'm feeling much better. Thank you.’

‘Stiles?’

‘I'm good. I'll go back to bed in a little bit.’ No way she was leaving when she could feel Derek shaking minutely against her. 

‘See you both in the morning.’ Dad closed the door behind him and seconds later they heard his bedroom close. 

‘If we were in my room we could watch a movie,’ she said. 

Derek shook his head. ‘I just want to stay like this for a little while.’ He nosed behind her ear. ‘You can go back to sleep if you want and I'll wake you in twenty minutes.’

‘Twenty minutes?’ Stiles repeated, eyes already drooping. 

‘Yeah.’

\---

Stiles woke feeling well rested, but like she was in the middle of a sauna. From that it didn't take long to realise that the reason was because Derek was wrapped around her, nose firmly behind her ear. 

Even though her eyes were still shut, she could feel the sun shining across the room and she realised Derek must have forgotten to close the curtains the night before. 

‘That was not twenty minutes,’ she groaned because she had totally just spent the night in Derek’s room. With her dad across the hallway. 

Derek didn't answer and Stiles twisted around enough to realise that he was still fast asleep. 

If she had an ounce of sense, she’d be freaking out that dad could knock on her door any minute and discover she wasn’t there. Or working out how to sneak back to her room before dad noticed where she’d spent the rest of the night. Instead she relaxed back into the pillow, enjoying being the one to get to stare at Derek for a change. 

There was a slight frown marring his brow and Stiles _really_ wanted to smooth it away, but she knew if she did Derek would wake and she liked that he was still sleeping. And that he was sleeping so deeply with her there. 

When she heard dad knock on her door and call her name she groaned and wasn’t at all surprised when there was a knock on the guest room door a few seconds later, followed by dad walking in. 

Derek jerked awake, eyes blinking rapidly. When he noticed dad standing in the doorway, already in his uniform and looking thoroughly unimpressed, he sat up, Stiles dropping to the bed with a slight woomph. ‘Sheriff? Stiles? Wha -’

‘We totally goofed when we thought you’d be awake to wake me up,’ Stiles told him, pushing herself upright from where she’d ended up sprawled across the bed. 

‘We - I.’ He sounded utterly confused when he said, ‘I fell asleep.’ 

Expression softening, dad shook his head. ‘Just this once, I’m going to overlook this. But it doesn’t happen again. Do you both hear me?’ 

‘Never?’ Stiles asked. Waking up to Derek’s sleep-mussed self was amazing, but getting a night of dreamless sleep was possibly even better and she had no doubt that Derek being there was a huge part of it. The idea of not getting to sleep with him again until she was eighteen sucked, and she already knew she was going to do everything she could to fall asleep with Derek again. 

‘Stiles,’ Derek hissed, looking horrified. ‘We hear you, Sheriff.’

Dad nodded. ‘Good. Now, I’m going to work. I’ll see you both later.’ 

Neither of them spoke until they heard the front door open and close. 

‘Shit.’ Derek collapsed back onto the bed. ‘When I saw him in the uniform, I thought he was going to shoot me.’ 

Stiles lay down across Derek’s chest, resting her chin on her hands. ‘So, I couldn’t help but notice how you didn’t say it would never happen again.’ 

Looking puzzled, Derek raised an eyebrow. 

‘Dad said this can’t happen again. I thought you were going to, like, give him your word it wouldn’t, or something.’ 

Derek ghosted his fingers along her cheekbone and Stiles leaned into it, sighing when his hand ended up tangling in her hair. ‘I think that’s a little unrealistic, don’t you?’ 

‘You do?’ Stiles asked, not caring even a little bit that her heartbeat had kicked up a few notches. 

Eyes soft, Derek nodded. ‘I like this. Waking up with you here.’

‘I liked it, too,’ she said. ‘And falling asleep with you. Though I’ve done that before. The waking up thing was new and awesome.’ 

‘I thought so, too.’ 

‘And, like, we cuddle. A lot. So I think it kinda goes without saying that there are going to be times when we fall asleep together and then have to wake up.’ 

Laughing, Derek tugged at her hair. ‘I think as long as we don’t let it happen here again for about a year, we’ll be okay.’ 

‘Awesome.’ Reaching up with one of her hands, she pulled at her hair, going slightly cross-eyed as she tried to look at it. ‘I just realised how long my hair’s gotten.’ 

‘You call this long?’ Derek asked, amusement obvious. 

‘Compared to how it was when you met me? Yeah, I do.’

‘That’s a fair point,’ Derek said. ‘Are you going to get it cut?’

‘I dunno. What do you think?’

‘I think it’s up to you how you want to have your hair.’

‘Which is totally the A+ answer and I approve. But you’ve got to have an opinion. And don’t worry. If you tell me to never cut it again, I’ll laugh in your face.’

‘Well, in that case, I like being able to run my hands through it,’ Derek admitted, cheeks going adorably pink. 

‘Good point. I like you being able to do that too.’ She frowned, letting go of her hair. ‘But this is too long. I’ll split the difference and go halfway in between.’ 

Derek laughed. ‘You do that.’ 

Stiles rubbed her cheek against his t-shirt, grinning at the feel of his abs through the material. ‘What are the chances that we could go get breakfast and then relocate to my room and do this some more?’ 

‘I wish we could,’ Derek said, regret clear in his voice. ‘But I’ve got to go and talk to Erica and her mom in a bit.’

‘Oh, yeah,’ Stiles said, because really, the quicker it happened, the better. ‘But I want it officially noted that I want a lazy Sunday together, soon.’

‘Consider it noted,’ Derek promised. ‘After talking to Erica I’ll probably go up to the house and make sure everything’s in order before the pack meeting.’

‘I stole your cookies,’ she reminded him. ‘They’re in the kitchen if you want to take them back.’ 

‘Since I made them for you, it’d be really strange of I took them back.’

‘I was so hoping you’d say that. No lie.’ 

‘Well then, you’re in luck.’ 

‘I guess I’m going to have to let you up, aren’t I?’ 

‘I think you are,’ Derek agreed. 

Reluctantly, because Derek was _warm_ , Stiles sat up on her knees and let him get out of the bed. 

‘I’m going to have a shower,’ Derek said.

Watching him leave the room, Stiles sighed and rolled out of the bed. If Derek was getting up there wasn’t much point her staying in a bed that wasn’t even close to being as comfortable as hers. 

By the time Derek was done in the bathroom, Stiles had managed to force herself back into her room and was trying to find a bra she wanted to wear. When she heard the door to the guest room close again, she picked her jeans up off the floor and the first t-shirt her fingers snagged on and went to have her own shower.

When she got downstairs Derek was just finishing up on the phone. 

Not wanting to interrupt, Stiles got her breakfast together, pouring Derek a glass of juice along with her own. She didn’t want to push food on him after such a stressful night. 

‘Thanks, John. I’ll see you there.’ Derek hung up and took the glass of juice. 

‘So?’ she asked around a mouthful of muesli.

‘Annalise and I are going to see Erica now,’ he said, rubbing a hand over his face. ‘Even though your dad’s working, he’s going to meet us there, but he’ll probably have to leave soon after.’ 

‘That’s good, isn’t it? Or are you freaking out a bit?’ 

‘Maybe a little bit.’ He glanced at Stiles. ‘I don’t want to do it wrong.’ 

‘You won’t,’ Stiles assured him. ‘You did fine with Isaac. You’ll do fine with Erica.’ 

‘That was different,’ Derek protested. 

‘Only because you didn’t tell his douchebag dad. Which. Good call not telling the guy who wouldn’t have agreed to Isaac getting his own power and would probably have found his way to the hunters.’

‘I didn’t tell any of you, either,’ Derek added. 

‘But you did this time. Got the pack seal of approval and all that jazz.’ 

‘Yeah.’

‘It’s going to work out okay.’

Derek gave himself a shake and refocused on Stiles. ‘What are you going to do until the meeting?’ 

Stiles pulled a face. ‘Well, since you won’t be here to distract me, homework, probably. I didn’t do any yesterday, so I guess today is the day to be bored out of my mind.’

‘Sounds like fun,’ Derek said, sounding far too amused for Stiles’ liking. 

‘Jerk.’ She shoved half-heartedly at his shoulder. ‘I bet you were the perfect boy scout when it came to doing homework. Always getting it in on time. Never getting detention.’ 

‘Wouldn’t you like to know,’ Derek said, breaking into a full-blown smile.

‘Wait, were you a bad boy? Did you used to get detention? I know you told me werewolf history wasn’t your favourite subject, but I still assumed you were a model student.’ 

‘If you get your homework done, maybe I’ll tell you,’ Derek said, reeling her in and kissing her, teasing her lips until she opened her mouth. 

When Derek pulled away, Stiles ran her tongue over her lips. ‘If I do my homework, do I get another one of those, too?’ 

‘Those you get regardless,’ Derek said, mouthing along her jaw until he could nose along her neck. 

She tilted her head slightly to give him better access. ‘Awesome.’

Nipping gently at her earlobe, Derek slowly untangled them, regret clear on his face. ‘I really do have to go now.’

‘Do you need to borrow the Jeep?’ She asked, looking around for the keys. ‘I just remembered that the Camaro is still up at the house.’ 

‘I’m good,’ Derek said. ‘Annalise just pulled up outside.’ He leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. ‘I’ll let you know how it goes with Erica.’

‘Good.’ Stiles walked with him to the door. ‘You forgot your jacket,’ she said as he stepped outside. What she really wanted to do was give him a proper kiss, but she couldn’t because they were outside and who knew how many people were watching Derek leaving the house, just waiting to tell the sheriff - and anyone else who would listen - what shocking thing they saw. 

‘I think I can survive without it for a couple more hours.’ 

\---

Once Derek closed the door behind him, the house was too quiet, and Stiles didn’t know what to do with herself. So she cleaned the kitchen, which, after the pack meeting had looked rather like a disaster zone. Dad had obviously avoided it that morning. She threw the empty containers in the trash and packed the dishwasher. Once that was all done she went and looked in the mirror and tried to work out how much hair she could have cut off before it was too short for Derek to play with. 

There were still hours until Annalise was supposed to meet the rest of the pack, and Stiles couldn’t bug Derek because he was talking to Erica. Jackson wasn’t someone Stiles would voluntarily spend time with. Not to mention the fact that Lydia had said something about going to see Jackson, and, curious as she was, Stiles didn’t want to get drawn into that. Danny spent as much of Sundays as he could with his family and wouldn’t appreciate Stiles calling him up, while Allison was trying to appease her mom and wasn’t sure she’d even get out to the meeting that afternoon. Which sucked, but she’d already met Annalise and keeping Crazy Mom happy was an important and valid life choice. 

With nothing else to do, Stiles ended up cracking open her homework, just like she’d told Derek she was going to. She lasted just over an hour before her concentration started to waver. What she needed was brain food because she had one hell of an incentive to get all her work done. Derek would probably tell her stories about him at school even if she didn’t get it done, but she didn’t want to chance it. 

Spinning around on her desk chair, Stiles stood and ran down the stairs, humming under her breath. 

In the kitchen she’d just closed the fridge when there was a loud banging on the side door, making her jump. Not entirely sure who would be banging on the door, her hand started to creep towards her pocket, only to realise she’d left her phone upstairs on the desk. Unable to believe how stupid she’d been, Stiles ignored the fear settling in the pit of her stomach and started to inch towards the drawer where the knives were kept. 

‘Stiles! Answer the door. I know you’re in there.’

Hearing Scott’s voice, Stiles sagged against the counter, knees weak with relief. She had no idea why Scott was there, but it wasn’t hunters and that was the main thing. 

‘Stiles! Why aren’t you answering the door?’

Striding towards the door, Stiles flipped the locks and pulled it open, and glared at Scott. ‘Seriously, dude? What the hell? I’m not the Flash. Did you have to -’

‘We need to talk about what we’re going to do.’

‘Do?’ Stiles repeated, stepping back into the kitchen as Scott forced his way in. ‘Do about what?’ 

‘Everything’s about to hit the fan. We need to leave the pack.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Scott and Stiles finally talk. Finally


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’m sorry, can you say that again?’ Stiles said, feeling a bit like she’d been hit in the solar plexus. ‘Because I’d swear you just said that we have to leave the pack.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am sorry for the cliffhanger in the previous chapter, but, hey. I managed to get this chapter out after only a couple of weeks. No five month gap here, thank goodness. Go me.
> 
> Thank you to Cupidsbow for looking this chapter over for me.

‘I’m sorry, can you say that again?’ Stiles said, feeling a bit like she’d been hit in the solar plexus. ‘Because I’d swear you just said that we have to leave the pack.’

‘That’s because we do,’ Scott said urgently. ‘You, me and Allison.’ 

Stiles shook her head. ‘No, Scott. I’m sorry, but no.’ 

‘No?’ Scott repeated, confidence morphing into confusion. ‘What do you mean, no?’ 

‘I mean I’m not going to leave the pack.’

That Scott honestly seemed to think that Stiles would even consider leaving, made her realise with a sinking feeling that Scott was still deeply in denial about how attached to the pack she was. 

‘You have to,’ Scott said, like it was obvious. ‘There’s no way Derek is passing that review. Not after what he did -’

‘What do you mean, what he did? He didn’t do anything. Leah and Marcus chained him up and tortured him. Or did you conveniently forget that?’ 

‘They had their reasons -’

‘Reasons?’ she yelled, remembering Derek lying bloodied and unconscious at her feet. ‘What the hell are you talking about?’ 

‘What do you know about Derek?’ Scott asked. ‘Really know? Because they’ve known him for a lot longer than you. And they knew Laura, too. You think she didn’t talk to them about him? So they know what he’s really like.’

‘Oh,’ Stiles said, realisation dawning. ‘You’re talking about New York.’

She could only imagine how they’d twisted Derek’s desire to be left alone back then for their own purposes and how unstable they’d probably made him sound. From the few things that Derek had told her, it wouldn’t be particularly difficult to make him sound bad. Especially if their audience was already convinced that Derek was a terrible person. 

‘Look, he’s going to fail the review and we need to get out from under his thumb before it blows back on us.’ 

‘If you’re so dead against Derek, why did you get the key from Leah? Why would you do that if you didn’t think what they did was wrong?’

‘I didn’t do that for _Derek_ ,’ Scott spat. ‘I did that for _you_. You weren’t backing down and you were going to get hurt. I didn’t want that to happen, so I got the keys for you.’ 

Stiles sucked in a breath, stomach cramping. It had seemed too good to be true at the time, but she’d been hoping that Scott getting the keys, siding with Derek and the pack, might have been a turning point. Apparently, she’d been so wrong it wasn’t even funny. 

‘It had _nothing_ to do with Derek. Other than the fact that he put you in danger. Again.’ 

‘That wasn’t Derek’s fault. They _chained him up and tortured him_. Why are you ignoring that? What could they possibly say to make you think Derek deserved that?’ 

‘They told me what Derek was like back then. You should talk to them, Stiles. It’s no wonder Derek’s going to -’

‘I know what Derek was like back then,’ she interrupted, not even remotely interested in hearing the lies they’d no doubt spun for Scott. ‘Because we talk. And I’m not leaving the pack, Scott. I know Derek. I trust Derek and I lo - Derek’s pack is where I want to be.’ She ignored the way Scott’s mouth dropped open in surprise. ‘I’m my own person and _I_ get to decide what’s best for me. Not you.’

‘You think you know him so well,’ Scott said, stepping closer and looking frustrated. ‘But he’s got you so turned around, thinking that you what? That you love him? But I was on the phone with Allison and I heard her parents in the background talking about how your dad went around last night, asking them all kinds of questions. So now they know Derek’s using your dad to do his dirty work, and they’re pissed about it. You think he loves you, but he’s just u -’

‘Shut up,’ she yelled, pushing him away from her. Even though she knew Scott was wrong, she didn’t want to hear the words. ‘Just shut up. You have no idea how Derek feels about me.’ 

‘Your dad -’

‘Is pack, you ass!’ 

Scott reared back, face slack with shock, and it made Stiles so angry that Scott should be surprised by that. 

‘And the reason he was around at the Argents is because Victoria Argent threatened me. She threatened my dad and she threatened Danny. Derek is not the bad guy here, Victoria Argent is. And if you stopped thinking about yourself for one second and actually talked to me you’d know all of that. The reason my dad was there is because he hates what they are and what they do. He’s hated them since the second he found out the truth about the Hale fire. Stopping murderers is his job. He’d do his best to protect anyone from vigilantes, no matter what, but he’s pack because he likes and trusts Derek. Don’t you _dare_ suggest that Derek is using dad for some nefarious plan. _Don’t you dare_.’

‘You’re just refusing to see it,’ Scott said, throwing his hands up in the air. ‘Derek’s using you and you’ve fallen for it and he’s even convinced your dad.’ 

‘Putting aside the fact that Derek is just not that cunning, have you ever known my dad to fall for a con? _Ever_? Because think about what you’re actually saying and then ask yourself when you look a left turn at Albuquerque and ended up in Bizarro Land, because that’s the only place something like that could actually happen. Isn’t it more likely that the Argents broke the law than there being some grand conspiracy theory?’ 

Scott didn’t answer and refocusing on him instead of her anger Stiles realised he was no longer paying her any attention.

‘I’m sorry, am I boring you?’ 

‘What’s that smell?’ He asked, cocking his head and staring in the direction of the living room. ‘It smells like… Allison was here.’ He turned back to Stiles. ‘Why was Allison here?’

‘Because she’s my friend.’ Scott wasn’t supposed to have found out that there’d been a meeting. At least, not before he decided what he wanted to do. Derek and Annalise were the ones who were supposed to talk to Scott about his options. Not her. 

Scott shook his head. ‘And the others, were they here too? What have you been doing?’

‘Eating Chinese mainly,’ Stiles said, unwilling to explain after what Scott had just said. 

Ignoring her, Scott marched into the middle of the living room, and started to go a little wolfy. ‘Everyone’s been here,’ he said, voice growly. ‘Was there a meeting here?’ 

‘Is that really your business?’

‘There was a meeting here last night and you didn’t tell me. What the hell, Stiles? Was it about me?’

Stiles crossed her arms. ‘No. Believe it or not, not everything is about you.’ 

‘Then what was it about?’

‘Stuff,’ said Stiles. ‘You don’t want to be pack, so what does it matter?’

‘And you’re standing there, trying to convince me that Derek’s a good guy? That somehow I’m the unreasonable one. You never kept secrets from me before we met Derek. He made you like this. He turned you against me.’ 

‘Derek didn’t turn me against you. I’m not against you, but I am pissed off at you. You haven’t been here for me, so what did you expect? That I’d never make another friend? That I’d just wait for you to pull your head out of your ass and pick up where we left off? Did you even hear me before when I said Victoria Argent attacked me? Did it even register? None of this is about Derek; this is about _you_ , because you’ve been a giant asshole to me and I’m tired of it.’

‘I didn’t do anything.’

‘Bullshit, Scott. That’s complete bullshit, even if you don’t want to admit it.’

‘You changed,’ Scott yelled, making her flinch back in surprise. ‘Not me. After Peter, you changed. You wanted to forget what Derek was like. I don’t know why, but you changed your mind about Derek.’

‘Because you were wrong about him,’ she yelled back. ‘He wasn’t a bad guy. He was dealing with the death of his sister, but he still kept putting himself between us and death.’

‘You didn’t trust him either at the beginning.’ 

‘I was wary of him,’ she corrected. ‘But then he drove Allison safely home after you lost your shit on the date I told you not to go on. I changed my mind because you said Derek was the one who bit you, but you were wrong. And when we found that out, I started looking at the evidence and things didn’t add up to Derek being a villain.’ There was no way she was telling Scott about her journey of self discovery about Derek. ‘But for some reason you didn’t care. I honestly don’t know why because Peter was the one who wrecked your life, but I guess it’s easier to blame someone who’s still alive instead of someone who’s dead.’ 

‘Peter wasn’t the one who wanted to go looking for a dead body in the middle of the night!’ Scott shouted, breathing hard, fists clenched at his sides. 

Unbidden, tears sprang up in the corner of her eyes, and she couldn’t quite blink them away before one fell. ‘I know. I know that’s on me.’

Scott’s face fell, and he looked horrified at what he’d just said. ‘Shit, Stiles. I didn’t mean that.’ 

‘But you’re right. I wanted to go out looking for Laura’s body and you got attacked because of it.’ 

‘No, I got attacked because Peter was crazy and looking to bite someone. You didn’t plan on me getting bitten by a creature we didn’t think existed back then, did you?’ 

Wiping a couple more tears away, she shook her head. ‘Of course not.’ 

‘So, not your fault. I didn’t mean it, Stiles. Really. I’m just angry about how you can’t see that Derek’s using you.’ 

‘Oh my god,’ she groaned. ‘Just stop. How is it so hard for you to accept that you don’t like Derek and that it’s making you believe crazy things about him?’ 

‘Oh, what a surprise! You’re taking Derek’s side in this. Of course you are. Because that’s what you do now.’ 

‘Jesus, I’m not taking - No, you know what? I _am_ taking sides. I’m choosing Derek and our pack and screw you for making me choose.’ 

‘Fine.’ Scott pushed past her, going towards the front door. ‘Choose Derek. See if I care.’ 

Stiles followed him, anger churning in her stomach. 

Flinging the door wide open, he turned and glared at her. ‘But don’t come running to me when it all goes wrong.’ 

‘Scott, don’t -’

He was gone before she could finish.

Breath shaky and uneven, Stiles stood in the doorway, Scott already out of sight. Legs feeling weak, she stumbled back until her heel hit the stairs and she sat down heavily. Staring out of the still open door, she wrapped her arms around her knees.

That… had gone about as badly as it could have. 

For a few minutes she hoped that maybe Scott was going to calm down and come back so they could try and talk things out, but after ten minutes of staring out of the door, she had to accept that that wasn’t going to happen. 

She wanted to get up and _do_ something, not sit and cry on the stairs, but Scott was her oldest and best friend. For a really long time he’d been her only friend and she’d been convinced they were going to grow old together. The idea that she might have lost him made her chest ache. 

Although things between them had grown strained, she’d never seriously entertained the idea that they wouldn’t work through their shit and remain best friends. For the first time she was really wondering if she was going to get her best friend back, or if he was lost to her forever. 

At this point a part of her wondered if she could even call them best friends. They spent more time disagreeing about things, and that was on the odd occasion they hung out. She couldn’t even remember the last time they’d spent time together, just the two of them. They’d drifted apart when Allison had come on the scene and Stiles had stopped chasing after Scott. Hell, he hadn’t even noticed she was spending more time with Derek until she’d been attacked. 

Rubbing angrily at her eyes, she pushed to her feet and went to close the front door. She leaned her forehead against the wood, took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it go slowly. Then she forced herself to go back into the kitchen, needing to find _something_ to do... But there wasn’t anything.

Homework was out; her concentration was completely shot. If she tried to play any video games, she’d probably end up throwing the controller at the wall in anger and frustration. The kitchen was clean and tidy, as was the rest of the house. 

If Derek wasn’t busy, she’d probably ask him if they could carry on her self defence lessons, because they were a good way to work through her anger and always left her feeling more peaceful and less like she was going to explode. But Derek was busy, so that option was out. 

She slumped back against the wall next to the refrigerator and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, just wanting the tears to stop because crying about Scott was _so stupid_ , but they wouldn’t. Sinking to the floor, she pressed her face against her knees. 

She had no idea how long she cried for, but when she heard the front door open and shut, she lumbered clumsily to her feet - everything tingling with pins and needles - and went over to the sink to splash some water on her face, not wanting whoever was home to know that she’d been crying. 

Face dripping with water, Stiles groped around for the dish towel until it was handed to her. Wiping it across her face, she opened her eyes to find Derek standing next to her, eyebrows scrunched up and radiating concern.

‘I’m fine,’ she said, well aware how ridiculous that sounded when her face was red and blotchy. ‘I’m stupid and an idiot, but I’m fine.’ 

Derek’s hand on her shoulder was a solid, comforting weight and for the first time since Scott had turned up at the kitchen door, Stiles didn’t feel like she was about to fall to pieces. 

‘Scott was here.’ 

Breath stuttering, Stiles nodded, angry when new tears welled up. ‘Dammit!’ She rubbed furiously at her eyes with the tea towel. ‘This is so stupid. Why am I so upset? It’s not like I was really expecting anything different.’ 

Gently, Derek pulled the towel away from her eyes. 

When he didn’t say anything, Stiles frowned at him. ‘You’re not going to call me out on how that was a blatant lie?’

‘No.’

‘So you’re not going to point out that I’ve been hoping for something different for weeks now, just waiting for something, _anything_ , to click in Scott’s head and for him to realise he’s been an ass to me, to you and that he needs to get over himself?’ 

‘By the sounds of things, I don’t need to say anything. And if I was going to say something, it wouldn’t be any of that. Now, do you want to tell me what happened with Scott?’

‘We had an argument. Like, a massive one. One I don’t know if we can come back from. We both said some stuff, and, I dunno. Derek, I think I lost my best friend today.’ 

Fresh tears started to fall and Derek gathered her close. He didn’t say anything as she sobbed into his shoulder. By the time the tears finally stopped flowing she was taking deep, shuddering breaths that she couldn’t seem to stop.

‘I feel so stupid,’ she muttered into his Henley, her stomach churning with embarrassment. ‘Crying about this.’ 

‘You’re not stupid,’ Derek said, rubbing comforting circles on her back. ‘This has been building for a while and you’ve been trying not to think about it, so it’s not surprising that it all hit you at once. Especially if you two had a massive fight.’

‘Maybe.’ She pulled back slightly, and winced when she saw the dark patch her tears had left on his Henley. ‘I messed up your shirt,’ she said, without looking up to see whatever expression was on his face.

‘I really don’t care about the shirt.’ Derek slipped a couple of fingers under her chin silently asking her to look at him. ‘You don’t have to hide from me.’

For the first time, Stiles really felt the age difference between them, but she made herself face him anyway. ‘He still has my _High School Musical_ DVDs. What if I never get them back, Derek? What if I have to buy new ones! No-one even buys DVDs anymore. Everything is terrible.’

‘You’ll get them back.’

‘But what if I don’t?’

Derek kissed her forehead. ‘Why don’t you tell me what happened?’

‘Oh, have I not…’ She trailed off as she realised that she hadn’t quite gotten around to telling Derek all the details before crying into his chest. ‘I guess I haven’t.’

Feeling a bit wobbly and like she needed to sit down before she fell down, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and led him through to the sofa. He sat down in what was quickly becoming his spot and Stiles idly wondered if there was a reason Derek always sat there, but before her mind could go off on another tangent, she gave herself a mental shake.

She sat down facing him with her legs crossed. ‘He came around to tell me that me, him and Allison need to leave the pack because of how you’re _so obviously_ going to fail the review, but we pretty much ran the gauntlet of everything and anything that’s been an issue between us recently.’ 

‘That’s…’

‘A lot of ground to cover?’

‘Something like that.’ 

‘It really was,’ Stiles said, and told him everything that had been said by both of them, from Scott working out there’d been a pack meeting the night before, to him overhearing the Argents talking and assuming dad was being manipulated by Derek, through to blaming Stiles for the bite, although she managed to keep back the bit about them looking for Laura’s body. 

There were a few times when Derek’s jaw clenched, and when Stiles talked about how Scott thought he was manipulating dad, his eyes flashed, but he didn’t say anything. She had expected Derek to react more to what Scott had said, but it was a relief to be able to get it all out without any interruptions. 

‘And then he stormed out of here,’ she concluded. ‘And then you found me, and here we are and I don’t know what to do. Things have gone so wrong between us and I feel like it’s somehow my fault for not being what Scott needed.’

‘Hey,’ Derek said, taking her hand. ‘None of this is your fault.’

‘It is at least a little bit my fault,’ Stiles said, thinking about that fateful night she’d talked Scott into going into the woods. She held up a hand, stopping Derek before he could debate it. ‘But I don’t want to argue about that.’

Looking resigned, Derek nodded. 

Stiles cocked her head. ‘Not going to lie, and don’t take this the wrong way, but I was kind of expecting you to be angrier.’ 

‘I am angry,’ Derek said, frustration flashing across his face. ‘I’m angry that Scott keeps upsetting you. I’m angry that he keeps saying things about me that aren’t true. I’m angry that Peter turned the bite from a gift into a curse. I’m angry it took me so long to see that. I’m angry that Scott won’t listen to you or Allison. I’m angry about a lot of it, Stiles.’ 

‘But?’ 

He sighed. ‘But I’m not angry at _you_ , and getting angry with Scott doesn’t achieve anything. I’ve gotten angry with him so many times in the past and look where it’s gotten us. It just makes him more stubborn and convinces him that he’s right.’ 

Stiles started tracing patterns along the back of Derek’s hand with the one he wasn’t holding. ‘He is talented at the stubborn,’ she agreed. But she was pleased that Derek had worked out that getting angry with Scott only made things worse. Now, if only they could work out how to make things better, that’d be great. 

‘Anyway,’ Derek said, ‘this isn’t about how I feel. It’s about you and what you want to do.’ 

‘I don’t know what I want to do and I don’t know how I feel. Other than confused and hurt and really, really guilty. I feel like I’m a bad friend for being angry with Scott after everything I know he’s gone through.’

‘And what about what you’ve been through?’ Derek asked.

‘What do you mean?’ 

Derek let go of her hand, in order to cradle her face between his palms. He looked directly at her, deadly serious. ‘You were attacked too. This happened to you too. Just because you weren’t bitten doesn’t mean you weren’t scared, or that it hasn’t changed your life. This isn’t just about Scott. Stiles, it’s okay for it to be about you too.’

Pushing away her guilt about the night Scott had been bitten because she really didn’t want to think about that, she pressed her cheek into Derek’s hand. ‘You know, I thought things were starting to get better between me and Scott. We had that talk just before you and I got together and then he didn't lose his shit when he found out about us. I thought… I thought he was slowly coming around, you know? That he understood that there were things I needed, things that you could give me. Then he got the key from Leah -’ 

Derek shifted, starting to run his fingers through her hair. ‘Key?’

Stiles leaned into the touch, feeling some of the tension from her crying drain away. ‘When - oh, right. You were unconscious for that. Scott got the key for the chains before Leah and Marcus left. I thought that meant - I don't know what I thought, but I was wrong. None of it meant that Scott was coming around. I was so stupid for thinking it did.’

‘You’re not stupid for wanting to see the best in him.’

‘What if...’ Stiles worried her lip between her teeth. ‘What if that’s all I ever saw? What if I only ever saw what I wanted to see?’

‘No, that’s not it.’ Derek paused, hands halfway through a stroke, and his expression turned thoughtful. ‘You know, it's hard to let go of waiting for people.’ He started playing with a little curl of hair near Stiles’ ear. ‘Even when they aren't there anymore.’

Breath catching as she realised Derek was talking about the fire, Stiles leaned closer, resting her head against his shoulder so he could speak without having to avoid her gaze. ‘Yeah?’

‘It's hard to move on because you feel like you shouldn't. That you should wait, no matter how long it takes.’

Stiles nodded, breathing in the soothing smell of Derek’s laundry powder.

‘But moving on is okay to do.’

‘It’s hard, though,’ Stiles said, ‘when they’ve always been there, and then they’re not.’

‘It is, but it's okay if you decide to do that. I can't - I won't - tell you what you should decide to do, but no-one expects you to put your life on hold. You can’t stop living while waiting for Scott to sort himself out. He’s doing what he’s done from the beginning; trying to bury it and pretend it’s not happening. For that to work he has to keep everything the same. Including you. Because if the world around him doesn’t change then neither has he. But you’re not standing still and he can’t cope with that and it’s making him lash out and say and do things to try and get back to that place.’

‘What if Scott never accepts that he’s changed? Or ‘- She licked her lips, stalling before voicing the little niggle that had been growing in the back of her mind for the last few weeks ‘- or what if _I_ can’t forgive Scott? Like you said, there’s lots of stuff that’s happened to me since Scott got bitten. Other people have been there for me, and he’s missed all of that.’ 

‘Think of it this way,’ Derek said. ‘What’s the worst thing that could happen if you don’t forgive him?’

Stiles thought about that for a moment. ‘This,’ she said. ‘Things just stay like this.’

Derek nodded. ‘It’s already happened,’ he said, sounding sadder than she’d ever heard him sound when talking about Scott. ‘It can’t really get worse. There’s a kind of freedom in that, don’t you think?’

For the first time, Stiles wondered what might have been, if Scott had rejected the bite. She shuddered and pressed her face more firmly to Derek’s chest. Better by far that she and Scott stay just like this forever, but with both of them alive and going about their lives. At least this way, there was always the possibility of a second chance.

‘It would be even worse if I didn’t have you here,’ she said. ‘I was thinking about it and I realised that apart from that talk we had when Scott came to get you for Leah, I can’t remember the last time the two of us hung out.’

The time before that had been when Scott had creeped in her room, and Stiles didn’t really want to remind Derek of that. 

Stiles said, ‘When you and Annalise talk to him, what do you think he’s going to say?’ 

‘I honestly don’t know.’

‘Because he was talking about leaving the pack, so maybe if he knows that’s an option, he’ll take it.’

‘Maybe,’ Derek agreed. ‘Scott never wanted me as his alpha, but he bore it so he could learn control. And so he didn’t fall to omega and virtually guarantee the Argents putting him down. It changed…’

‘When I got attacked. Yeah. I know.’ 

A part of her felt guilty for being the reason that Scott had started challenging Derek again, but the more rational part of her recognised that even if she hadn’t been attacked, Scott and Derek’s difficult relationship would have been a timebomb waiting to go off. If it hadn’t been about her, it would have been about something else. 

‘Maybe we could have found a way to put all of that behind us and move forward, but the longer it goes on, the less likely it is that that will happen. I don’t know if Scott can ever accept me as his alpha. If he even wants to.’ 

Stiles leaned back far enough to look up at Derek for a moment. ‘Do you want him to?’ 

‘What?’

‘I was wondering if _you_ want Scott to be part of our pack?’ 

Derek tensed. 

‘Huh.’ Stiles ran her hand lightly over the suddenly rock-hard line of Derek’s shoulder.

‘Stiles, I…’ Derek watched her carefully, and then confessed, ‘I really don’t know.’ 

‘Hey. That’s okay.’ 

‘Is it?’

‘Look, this isn’t just about Scott. It’s about the rest of the pack too, and what’s best for them. And I still feel kind of feel awful saying it, but last night, the pack meeting was so much easier without Scott there to be unnecessarily difficult. It felt, I dunno. Like everyone fit. Does that make sense?’

‘I felt that, too,’ Derek admitted. ‘It felt even better than it did in the kitchen yesterday.’ 

‘So I get not wanting to lose that. Because it would suck.’ 

‘But -?’

‘But I don’t want Scott to hate me or anything. I know I’ve got a lot to think about, but I’m really hoping that we sort out our friendship. I dunno if we can go back to how we were, but I still want us to be friends. If he wants that too.’

‘If Scott decides to leave the pack, I … can’t guarantee that he’ll come to his senses immediately, but once I’m out of the picture, I think he’ll sort himself out. A new alpha will probably help him a lot more than I ever can. After the way things started between us…’ Derek shook his head. 

‘Yeah. None of us had the best beginning,’ she agreed. ‘But Scott. He hasn’t been able to let that go.’

‘A new alpha will probably go a long way in helping him with that.’

‘And if he decides to stay?’ 

‘Then he and I will need to have a very blunt conversation.’

Somehow, Stiles couldn’t see that going very well and judging by the look on Derek’s face he was having a similar thought. 

‘I think he would have left already if it wasn’t for me and Allison,’ she said. ‘And that’s a terrible reason to stay.’

Derek hummed in agreement, but didn’t say anything. 

‘Ugh. Can we stop talking about Scott now? I’m so done with him right now.’

Derek looked equally relieved at the idea of changing the subject. ‘What would you like to talk about instead?’ 

‘How it went with Erica and her mom.’

To Stiles’ surprise and delight, Derek smiled and relaxed into the sofa. 

Stiles relaxed into Derek, relieved that they were able to move on to a happier subject. ‘It went well, then?’ 

‘It really did. They were skeptical at first -’

‘About werewolves or the bite potentially curing epilepsy?’

‘Both.’

‘That’s fair.’ 

‘But they took it surprisingly well, once they were convinced. Annalise and I then explained what would happen, the pros, the cons and the risks. Erica was excited, but nervous and having her mom there helped a lot, I think. She calmed her right down and they asked lots of questions and talked about it between themselves.’ 

‘And?’

‘And Erica wants it done as soon as possible, so she’s coming to the house tomorrow.’

‘Whoa. That’s quick. I get it though,’ Stiles admitted. ‘The idea that something so debilitating could be gone just like that.’ 

‘Yeah. I wanted to give her a few more days to think about it, but she was adamant so I told her she could change her mind, or ask for more time, right up until the actual bite.’ 

‘So what happens tomorrow?’ 

Before Derek could answer, _Hit me with your best shot_ blasted out of her phone, making Stiles bolt upright and grab it. ‘That’s Allison,’ she told Derek, swiping the screen to answer. ‘Hey. Are you okay?’ 

‘I was about to ask you exactly the same question,’ Allison said. ‘I’ve just had Scott here, going on about how we have to leave the pack and how you’ve been brainwashed by Derek.’ 

Groaning, Derek looked up at the ceiling and rubbed a hand over his face. 

‘Shit, I should have warned you,’ she said, kicking herself for not texting Allison the second Scott had left, tears or no tears. ‘I wasn’t thinking.’

‘I’m fine, Stiles. I got him calmed down until I told him that I -’

‘- wasn’t leaving the pack, either,’ Stiles finished. 

‘Yeah. He ran off after that.’ 

With a very put upon sigh Derek untangled them and stood up. He went over to his jacket, getting his phone out of one of the pockets and disappeared into the kitchen. 

‘I didn’t think it’d be a good idea for me to try and go after him,’ Allison said. ‘But I don’t want him doing anything stupid.’ 

Stiles snorted. 

Allison sighed. ‘Yeah, that’s a good point.’

‘Don’t worry, I think Derek’s got a plan.’

‘And you approve of this plan?’

‘Honestly, I don’t know because I don’t know it yet…’ She trailed off as Derek walked back into the room. ‘Hang on, I’m about to find out.’

Derek sat back down next to her. ‘I phoned John and asked him to get Scott’s mom to check on him. I figure that’s the kind of thing John might do if you two had an argument, without it seeming odd.’

‘Good thinking, Batman,’ Stiles said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. ‘Dad and Melissa have definitely done that kind of thing before.’

‘Okay, I heard all that,’ Allison said. ‘I’ll try calling him again later. See if he’s interested in listening to what I have to say.’ 

Stiles didn’t rate Allison’s chances, but she, more than anyone, understood why Allison was trying to sort things out. She just hoped that Scott got his head on straight before he completely wrecked things between them. 

‘Call me if you need to talk,’ Stiles told her. 

‘I will,’ Allison promised before hanging up. 

‘How is she?’ 

‘Fine. A bit worried about Scott, but other than that, she’s okay.’

‘Good.’ Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Derek nosed at her temple. ‘I’ll have to call Annalise later and see if she’s free to talk to Scott with me. I think the sooner we get this sorted, the better. For Scott, for you, and for Allison.’ 

Relaxing into Derek, Stiles nodded. ‘If Scott leaves the pack, will he and Allison -’

‘There won’t be a problem if they get back together and they’re in different packs.’

‘Good to know.’

With a final kiss to her temple, Derek stood and offered her his hand. ‘Come on.’ 

Taking it, Stiles let him pull her to her feet. ‘Where are we going?’

‘To the store to get food. We have time before the meeting with Annalise.’ 

‘Mmmmmmm, food,’ she moaned, laughing when Derek rolled his eyes at her. ‘What are you making?’ 

‘Haven’t decided yet,’ Derek said, pulling on his jacket and patting his pockets to check he had his car keys. 

‘I need more red vines and Oreos,’ she told him over her shoulder as she walked into the hallway and shoved her feet into her sneakers. 

Derek’s look was very judging when he joined her and Stiles shoved at him as they walked out of the front door. ‘Don’t judge my junk food habits. You’re the one who eats Thumper and Bambi when he’s feeling peckish.’ 

‘I do not,’ he said, giving her an affronted look over the top of the Camaro. ‘Now get in the car before I decide to serve you a plate of raw venison.’ 

‘You wouldn’t!’ 

‘Probably not,’ he admitted. ‘But I might change my mind about cooking for you.’ 

Cackling, Stiles opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. ‘Like you even mean that.’ 

Starting the car, Derek shot her a disgruntled look, but didn’t actually disagree, making her grin even harder as she settled back into the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, to give you a bit of warning, the next chapter won't be out quickly because I'm still writing it. So don't be surprised if it's a month or so until the next chapter is posted. 
> 
> On the plus side, chapters 21-23 are coming along nicely.
> 
> Oh, and, also. We're coming into the final stretch of chapters, so, in theory, I should be answering all and any questions that have come up in the last 120k (or 220k if we include 'All the Weird Kids...'). So, on that note, if there an any questions that you have, feel free to put them in the comments. I'd hate to get to the final chapter and realise I've forgotten something incredibly important. Or something incredibly trivial that will just niggle XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica was laughing, but before anything more could be said, and much to Stiles’ relief, both Erica and Derek perked up, their attention pulled elsewhere. A moment later, the side door opened and everyone spilled into the kitchen, all of them talking over each other, sounding happy and excited. When they spotted Erica, they all stopped, Isaac and Danny running into the backs of Jackson and Boyd, making them all nearly end up on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there would be an update before the end of this month, and dammit, I have just about managed to do it. 
> 
> Guys, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. Each of them delights and pleases me, like you have no idea. I am woefully behind on replying, but this chapter and the one after it were particularly pesky to wrangle, so I spent all my time not working fighting them. 
> 
> I have to thank Cupidsbow and Megan for helping me with this chapter and making it better and pointing out where I was going wrong. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

Erica’s mom had signed her out of school for the day and it was weird to see the empty seat in the classes they shared and know that it wasn’t epilepsy related. When Stiles next saw Erica, she could be cured. Or well on her way to being cured.

In her last class of the day, her phone vibrated with an incoming text. Discreetly, so Mr Evans didn’t notice, Stiles slipped her phone out of her pocket and into her lap.

_To: Me_  
_From: Obi Wolf Kenobi_  
_The bite took_

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Stiles slumped over the desk and briefly rested her head on her arms.

A few seconds later she was hit by a balled up piece of paper. When she turned around to see where it can come from, Danny was grinning at her enthusiastically. Next to him, Jackson looked satisfied. 

Evidently Derek had sent that text to everyone.

She grinned back and gave them an enthusiastic thumbs up until there was a pointed cough in front of her desk, making her turn back around and school her face into something approaching interest. 

‘Something you’d like to share with the class, Stiles?’ 

‘Not particularly, Mr Evans, but thanks for asking.’

Mr Evans looked over at Jackson and Danny. ‘How about you two? Anything to add?’ 

‘No, we’re good,’ Jackson said.

‘So it’s alright with the three of you if we return to the lesson now? You’re not going to find something else you need to discuss before the end of class?’

‘Nope,’ Stiles said. 

Mr Evans shot her a look of pure exasperation, but he just shook his head and went back to the front of the classroom. Once he was no longer paying her any attention, Stiles unlocked her phone and opened a new text. 

_From: Me_  
_To: Obi Wolf Kenobi_  
_How’s Erica doing?_

_To: Me_  
_From: Obi Wolf Kenobi_  
_Good_

Smiling fondly at Derek’s lack of words, she slipped her phone back into her pocket after checking it was on vibrate in case Derek texted her back.

When class ended, Jackson hurried over to her, Danny close behind him. ‘So it’s done, then.’

‘Yep,’ Stiles said. ‘Does it feel any different, having a new pack member join?’ 

Jackson shook his head. ‘Not really.’

‘I’ll ask Derek,’ she decided because Jackson probably wasn’t the best person to ask questions. 

‘You have a free period next, don’t you?’ Danny asked, cutting off whatever Jackson might have said. 

‘I do,’ she confirmed, throwing her books into her bag. ‘And, yes, I’m going up to go up to the house.’

‘We’ll be up after practice,’ Jackson said. ‘We’ll bring Isaac with us.’ 

‘Scott’ll be at practice,’ Danny said, as they walked out of the classroom. ‘Do you think he’ll ask us anything about Erica?’ 

Stiles scrunched up her nose. ‘Why would he?’ 

‘Because Derek just turned someone else, and McCall has a bug the size of California up his ass about that,’ Jackson said. 

‘Honestly, I still don’t think he knows.’

‘But he knows we had a meeting at your house,’ Danny pointed out, stopping at Stiles’ locker. 

‘True.’ 

By the time everyone had got to the Hale house to meet Annalise the day before, Allison had already told them about Scott wanting her to leave the pack and so Stiles had been forced to recap everything that had happened between her and Scott. Thankfully, Derek had taken over the conversation and kept it short. 

‘But he didn’t know what it was about,’ Stiles said, shoving the books she didn’t need back in her locker and grabbing what she needed for homework. ‘He was too busy making assumptions and being angry that I didn’t want to leave the pack with him and Allison to ask any questions.’ 

A couple of hours after Stiles had got home from the meeting, Melissa had called dad back to say that Scott was okay, but refusing to talk about what was bothering him. According to dad she’d sounded frustrated but resigned that Scott wasn’t talking to her. But now that Melissa knew something was going on, Stiles doubted it would be long before Scott broke and told her everything. 

‘Then hopefully he still doesn’t know anything,’ Danny said. 

‘I don’t think we’re going to have to worry about McCall catching a clue,’ Jackson said. ‘That’ll probably take about a decade.’ 

Feeling she had to defend Scott, even if he was being a dick, Stiles opened her mouth.

‘Quit defending him, Stiles,’ Jackson said with a scowl. ‘He treated you like shit and he doesn’t deserve it. Make him work to get you back.’ 

‘I -uh.’ Stiles closed her mouth. ‘Wow. That’s the nicest thing I think you’ve ever said to me.’

A look of horror crossed Jackson’s face and Danny elbowed him in the side. ‘Don’t ruin it.’ 

Feeling about the same as Jackson about the prospect of them being nice to each other, Stiles gestured in the general direction of the school entrance. ‘Right, uh, I’m going to go now.’ 

Looking way too amused, Danny nodded and pulled Jackson in the direction of their next class. 

Once she was on her way to the house and no longer being distracted by her classes and friends, it was harder to stop herself from thinking about how someone else had been bitten and was now a werewolf. Stiles tried to concentrate on the fact that there was a new member of the pack and that Erica was now cured, and not on the bite itself, but there was still that fear lurking around her brain. For all that she trusted Derek and knew that he wanted to use the bite to help people, she still couldn’t quite get rid of the thought of Peter and the way he’d stood in the parking lot, holding her wrist.

In many ways it had been way easier finding out about Isaac after the fact. 

By the time she’d turned down the road to Derek’s house, she thought she had a good enough handle on her emotions. 

The Camaro was in its usual spot, but the cruiser wasn’t there like Stiles had expected it to be. 

Wondering where dad was, she cut the engine and got out. Leaning back inside, she grabbed her bag off the passenger seat and walked around to the kitchen door. She walked into the kitchen to find Annalise sitting at the table with Erica’s mom, a mug of coffee in front of each of them.

Nodding at Annalise, she smiled at Erica’s mom. ‘Hi, Ms Reyes.’

‘Hi, Stiles.’

In all the years Stiles had known Ms Reyes, she’d never seen her looking so free of worry. ‘You doing okay?’ 

She shook her head, but she was smiling. ‘I still feel as though it’s not quite real that my girl could be cured, and I won’t have to worry about the next phone call that I get.’ 

Stiles had no idea how Ms Reyes dealt with the fear and uncertainly of Erica’s illness. She imagined it was something similar to how she felt worrying about dad every time he went on a shift. At the same time she was aware that it was probably nothing like that, but it was the only thing she had to compare it to. 

‘Derek took Erica down to the creek and Annalise has been explaining to me some of the difficulties Erica might experience.’

‘Derek was really great with Isaac after,’ Stiles said, nodding more to herself than to Ms Reyes. ‘Always there if he needed to talk.’

‘Thank you, Stiles. It's good to know Erica’s going to be well looked after. Are you going to join them at the creek?’

‘No, I’ll leave them to it,’ she said. ‘Derek’s got a lot of wisdom to impart.’ 

Annalise laughed, waving for Stiles to sit down. 

Annalise and Ms Reyes were sitting at the opposite end of the table from where Derek usually sat, so Stiles joined them at that end of the table. ‘Uh, where’s my dad? I noticed the cruiser isn’t outside.’ 

‘He got a phone call and had to go and deal with something. Nothing bad,’ she hastened to add. ‘Just something that required his attention.’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘Okay.’ 

Ms Reyes took a drink of coffee. ‘It’s nice that you came to check on Erica.’

‘I just wanted to make sure everything went okay.’ 

‘I’m sure she’ll appreciate that when she gets back,’ Ms Reyes said. 

‘Which will be any minute now,’ Annalise said. ‘They’re walking across the lawn.’ She looked at Stiles. ‘I bet he heard you arrive.’ 

‘The Jeep isn’t exactly subtle,’ Stiles agreed, looking up as the door opened and smiling as she heard Erica’s excited voice. 

Erica was looking back over her shoulder, talking to Derek, as she walked in and Stiles nearly fell off her chair in shock. Erica looked _amazing_.

She was dressed in her usual baggy jeans and t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back from her face in a messy ponytail. But where she usually looked pale, drawn and like every day was a struggle, now her cheeks were flushed and she looked happy and full of energy. 

Ms Reyes stood and hugged Erica. There were tears in her eyes when she said, ‘Honey, you look so… so healthy.’ 

‘Mom, I feel amazing.’ Erica sounded kinda dazed by the idea. ‘I don’t even know how to describe it. But I have so much energy and I’m not even a little bit tired.’ 

While still hugging Erica, Ms Reyes reached over and squeezed Derek’s arm. ‘Thank you for this.’ 

Derek’s eyes went wide with surprise and he blushed. ‘You don’t have to thank me. You’re pack now.’

Erica let go of her mom, who looked determined to torture Derek with some more gratitude, and turned to Stiles. ‘Hey.’ Erica did a little twirl, as though she was showing off a new outfit. ‘What do you think of the new me?’

‘What do I think? I think you look super hot.’ Stiles’ eyes went to Derek, who was still looking taken aback by how grateful Ms Reyes was. ‘I didn’t know the bite came with a free makeover.’ 

Meeting her gaze, Derek gave her a fond look that was only slightly tinged with exasperation. ‘It’s not a makeover, Stiles. It’s just part of how the bite works. It cured the epilepsy so it also cured all the other issues caused by it.’

‘That makes sense,’ Stiles said. ‘It’s not making her hot, it’s showing how hot she’s always been.’ She grinned at Erica. ‘How cool is that?’

Erica was positively beaming as she pulled out a chair and sat next to Stiles. ‘It really is cool.’

‘How did everything down at the creek go?’ 

‘It was good.’ Erica ducked her head and fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt. ‘Like, really good. I felt… strong.’ 

‘Everyone’s going to be blown away at school,’ Stiles said. ‘So many jaws are going to hit the ground. It’s going to be glorious.’ 

‘Do you think so?’ 

‘Oh, come on, you don’t?’ 

A gleeful smile spread across Erica’s face. ‘It could be kind of fun.’ 

‘It could be,’ Stiles agreed. 

‘You… you don't think everyone will laugh at me, do you?’

Looking Erica over, Stiles shook her head. ‘Definitely not. And anyway, the pack’ll all be there with you, cheering you on.’

‘You will be?’

‘Duh. I mean, you're stuck with us now. Even Jackson. There's no getting rid of us.’

Erica looked a bit stunned and she gave a big sniff before standing and walking over to the fridge. Stiles saw her rub at her eyes, but she didn't say anything, knowing that going from having no-one to having lots of someones was a huge deal. 

Opening the fridge, Erica stared into it. 

‘Erica, honey -’

‘I'm okay, mom. Just really, really hungry.’

‘Ah, the inevitable werewolf appetite,’ Annalise said with a smile. ‘I hope Derek warned you about that.’

‘How much of an increased appetite?’ Ms Reyes asked, looking faintly alarmed. 

Stiles laughed and turned to Derek. ‘You're taking this one.’

‘Probably a lot,’ he admitted. ‘We use a lot of energy. But I meant what I said when we talked. The house is always open to pack and there'll always be food around. It shouldn't be too bad. But if it is, let me know.’ He turned to Erica. ‘There are cookies in the cabinet to your left.’

Closing the fridge, Erica made a highly satisfied noise when she opened the cupboard. Grabbing an open packet of Pringles, she returned to the table. 

Stiles looked at the clock above the stove. ‘The others will be here soon. Practice is just about over.’ 

‘I think that’s my cue to leave,’ Annalise said, standing up. ‘I need to talk to the council, anyway.’ 

‘And I need to go and get ready for my shift,’ Ms Reyes said. 

‘I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind if you took this one off,’ Stiles pointed out. 

‘And you’re more than welcome to stay for the pack meeting,’ Derek said.

‘Thank you, Derek, but I do need to be getting back and I think Erica should meet the rest of her pack without her mom hovering in the background.’ 

‘Of course, but if you want to talk to me, you have my number and I’m always free if you have any questions.’

‘Thank you, Derek.’ 

Erica stood and hugged her mom before Derek walked her and Annalise to the door. 

‘So, what’s it like?’ Stiles asked. Because, while she didn’t want the bite, she was incredibly curious about what it was like. 

‘Honestly, it’s kind of overwhelming. So many new and different smells and sounds. But, Stiles, I also feel awesome. I used to feel so scared of my brain, but now I’m just not. And I know I might still have a few more fits, but they’re going to end and that’s massive.’ 

‘I can only imagine.’

‘Uh, what are the others going to be like? When they arrive. Will they mind?’ 

‘Happy,’ Stiles said immediately. ‘We’ve been really looking forward to you being here. Although, I warn you now, Lydia’s going to want to take you clothes shopping.’ 

‘Lydia Martin will want to take me shopping?’ 

‘Look, I know it sounds implausible as fuck, but it will happen. Trust me. It happened to me. There is no way you’ll get to escape.’ 

‘Shopping with Lydia Martin? Why would I say no to that?’

‘Because Lydia is relentless. That’s why.’ 

‘Sounds like fun.’

Derek walked back into the kitchen and Stiles turned to him. ‘Erica thinks clothes shopping with Lydia will be _fun_.’

Derek smiled and came over to sit on the other side of Stiles, his knee pressing against hers. ‘Maybe, unlike you, Erica likes the idea of shopping.’ 

‘Which is weird to me, anyway, I’m not going to lie. But shopping with Lydia. It’s like an extreme sport. Protective gear is highly recommended.’

‘Still sounds like fun,’ Erica said. 

‘Well, you can’t say I didn’t warn you.’

Derek rested his hand on the back of her chair. ‘You could go with them,’ he suggested. ‘Make sure Lydia doesn’t go too overboard.’ 

Stiles mouth dropped open in horror. ‘You are the worst. How could you say such a thing? And you -’ She pointed at Erica. ‘- if you even think of suggesting to Lydia that I go with you, I’ll… I’ll do something.’

Erica laughed. ‘That sounds terrifying.’ 

‘I’m highly ingenious, I’ll have you know!’ 

‘I bet you are,’ Erica said, leaning forward with a wicked grin, eyes darting down Stiles’ body before coming back to meet her eyes. ‘Real ingenious.’ 

‘Oh my god,’ Stiles squeaked, eyes widening. ‘Are you _flirting_ with me?’ 

‘And what if I am?’ 

‘ _Why_ are you flirting with me?’ 

‘Seriously? You never knew? I guess your all-encompassing crush on Scott really did stop you from noticing other people’s crushes on you, huh?’

‘You had a crush on me?’ 

‘Not so much with the “had”.’

‘Oh,’ Stiles said faintly. ‘You have a crush on me?’ 

‘Yep.’

‘Derek,’ she wailed, ‘Why do people keep hitting on me? First Heather and now Erica. I don’t get it.’ 

Erica cocked her head. ‘You don’t get why people keep hitting on you?’ 

Derek, the asshole, laughed and Stiles turned to glare at him. ‘Seriously? You’re finding this funny?’

‘Strangely enough, I _do_ get why people keep hitting on you.’ 

Erica frowned and looked back and forth from Derek’s grin to Stiles’ pout. ‘Oh,’ Erica said, understanding dawning. ‘Hang on, I’m not going to end up dead for hitting on the boss’s girl, am I?’ 

‘He’s not the boss of me,’ Stiles huffed at the same time Derek said, ‘No!’

Looking speculative, Erica said, ‘I don’t suppose--’

‘No threesomes!’ Stiles made a frantic chopping motion. ‘I draw the line right there. I am not sophisticated enough for this conversation. Also,’ she added, ‘I’m terrible at sharing.’ 

It probably made her a terrible person, but the idea of anyone else touching Derek while he was hers, made her want to stab something. 

Erica was laughing, but before anything more could be said, and much to Stiles’ relief, both Erica and Derek perked up, their attention pulled elsewhere. A moment later, the side door opened and everyone spilled into the kitchen, all of them talking over each other, sounding happy and excited. When they spotted Erica, they all stopped, Isaac and Danny running into the backs of Jackson and Boyd, making them all nearly end up on the floor.

‘I think you just bowled them all over, Erica,’ Stiles said, laughing at them. 

‘Wow,’ Allison said, stepping around the boys with Lydia. ‘You look amazing.’ 

Erica plucked at her t-shirt. ‘Not entirely amazing.’

‘Well, obviously we have to arrange a shopping trip immediately,’ Lydia said. 

‘Stiles said you’d want to do that,’ Erica said, grinning slyly at Stiles. 

‘Did she?’ Lydia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. ‘What else did she say?’ 

‘Nothing,’ Stiles said quickly, before Erica could get her into trouble. ‘Just what a joy and delight it is to go shopping with you.’ 

Rolling her eyes, Lydia said, ‘Of course you did.’

‘I want to go,’ Erica said. ‘My wardrobe is mostly baggy, shapeless clothes that I hate. I just didn’t see the point of having anything nice.’

Lydia beamed. ‘See?’ she said to Stiles. ‘This is someone who’s going to appreciate my expertise.’ 

‘I don’t _not_ appreciate your expertise,’ Stiles said. ‘I’d never deny you’ve got great taste. Or that you managed to make me look good with all the boundaries I set you. I just, uh, have no desire to set foot in mall for the next year.’ 

‘Hey,’ Isaac said, ducking away from Jackson trying to shove at his shoulder. ‘Does this mean you’re going to sit with us at lunch now? Jackson told me it’s mandatory.’

‘No I didn’t,’ scoffed Jackson and Stiles didn’t need to be a wolf to recognise that he was clearly lying. 

Boyd turned to Jackson, a speculative look on his face. ‘Does this mean we _don’t_ have to go and see all your matches?’ 

Erica saved Jackson from having to reply. ‘I’m definitely sitting with you all at lunch. Lacrosse, I don’t think so.’

Jackson was looking outraged, but Danny just clapped him on the shoulder. ‘Told you that wasn’t going to work.’ He looked from Boyd to Erica. ‘And it’s not actually mandatory.’ 

‘We’re pack,’ Jackson protested. ‘It _should_ be mandatory.’ 

Before Jackson could say anything else stupid, Boyd carefully took the seat next to Erica. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Really good,’ Erica said. ‘It’s, yeah. Really good.’

The others all went and grabbed themselves drinks before sitting at the table. Isaac set a soda down in front of Boyd. Lydia grabbed some of the Pringles.

‘How does everyone feel about going down to the creek?’ Derek asked. ‘Get you all training together.’

‘We have homework,’ Lydia said. 

‘There’s time for both,’ Derek said. ‘We only need about an hour for training, to let the pack get used to each other.’ 

Stiles didn’t think she was the only one noticing that Derek didn’t even try to argue with Lydia. 

‘Homework first,’ Lydia said, ignoring Isaac’s pained groan.

As they were all settling down around the table, dad walked through the side door. He gave everyone a slightly strained smile, and while no-one else noticed, Stiles did and she sat up straighter. 

‘Is everything alright, Sheriff?’ Derek asked, obviously picking up that there was something bothering dad. 

‘Everything’s fine,’ dad said. ‘I just need to have a word with you. I thought I’d waited long enough for everyone to have left, but obviously I was wrong.’

‘We were thinking about going down to the creek, but we can do that tomorrow,’ Derek said. ‘We were pretty much done anyway.’ 

Everyone got the hint and started to re-pack their barely-started homework and say their goodbyes. 

‘Erica can ride with me, Allison and Boyd,’ Lydia said. ‘We need to schedule some shopping.’ 

‘And you call me if you need to,’ Derek said to Erica, hand resting on her shoulder and looking serious. 

‘I will,’ she promised. 

Everyone cleared out quickly and the sudden quiet was disconcerting. Dad sat down opposite Stiles and a moment later, Derek joined them. 

Looking somber, dad said, ‘Do you remember how Stiles asked me to look into the possibility of Kate Argent being responsible for any other fires?’

Derek tensed and nodded. 

‘I’ve been looking into it and I found some cases with similarities to yours. I thought it was probably time to tell you about it.’

Derek nodded. 

‘It took a bit of digging, because she had several aliases she used across several states, but it looks like she left a string of fires in her wake.’ 

‘Do you know how many?’ Stiles asked. 

Dad shook his head. ‘Not yet. The FBI are still investigating.’

‘The FBI?’ 

When she’d asked dad to check, she’d been expecting there to be a few more fires out there. Kate didn’t strike her as the kind of person who would forget such an effective way of killing a large number of people. But, by the way dad was talking, it was a lot more than a few.

‘The second it went across state lines I had to call them in. They’re currently investigating fires in seventeen states. And so far they’ve changed eleven fires from accidental to arson and homicide.’ 

‘Eleven?’ Derek repeated blankly. 

‘So far,’ dad said. ‘But there are another twenty they’re looking into. And more keep getting added to the list as the investigation progresses.’ 

Derek looked like he’d just been hit by a ten ton truck, so Stiles took over. ‘But how was she able to get away with killing so many people?’

‘She covered her tracks well enough that you wouldn’t see the pattern unless you were looking for it. The fires are spread out over several years and across several states. She never returned to the same place until she came back here. Like here, she bribed people to look the other way or to set the actual fire after she’d done all the work.’

‘Other hunters,’ Stiles spat. 

‘Or sympathisers. They’re all being investigated as well.’ 

‘Was…’ Stiles took a breath. ‘Was this the first fire she set?’ 

‘It looks like it. There were a few failed attempts - one north of here, and one in Kansas - but the fire here was the first with casualties.’ 

‘Harris,’ Stiles said. ‘This is where she learned how to do it. He told her about the most effective accelerants.’ 

Dad nodded. ‘He did. I also suspect that at some point before the Hale fire she found out about Mountain Ash.’

‘My family was the first that she killed,’ Derek said hollowly. 

‘They were,’ dad said, eyes sad. He paused for a second before taking a breath to carry on. ‘There was one other thing that’s been discovered, a part of her MO that I need to talk to you about.’

Derek looked at dad and swallowed hard. 

‘There are several reports of Kate being hired as a substitute teacher -’

Stiles felt bile rise in her throat as she realised what dad was going to be asking Derek.

‘- and initiating inappropriate relationships with younger male members of the families killed.’ 

Derek’s fists were nearly white where they were clenched by his sides and she could see blood starting to seep through the fingers of the fist closest to her. 

‘Yeah,’ Derek choked out. ‘That sounds like Kate.’ 

Dad didn’t look surprised by what Derek’s words implied. 

Derek, though, looked as though he was seconds away from bolting from the room, so before dad could ask anything else, she gave a little wave to get his attention. ‘Dad, could we have a minute?’ 

Dad picked up on it right away. ‘Of course, kiddo,’ he said, pushing to his feet. ‘I’ll be outside.’ 

Stiles shuffled her chair closer to Derek, but kept her hands to herself. ‘Can I touch you?’ she asked. 

Derek nodded jerkily. 

She lifted his still bleeding hand and kissed the back of it, running her fingers over his knuckles. 

‘Let’s get this blood cleaned up. I’m just going to grab some towels from the laundry, okay.’ When she stood, Derek stood too. ‘Are you coming with me?’

‘Yeah,’ he rasped.

Taking hold of Derek’s wrist, she lead him into the laundry room and made him sit on one of the counters while she dug out a towel, dampening it in the sink. 

When Stiles returned, Derek unfurled his fist and even though there was no wound anymore, she winced at the blood staining his skin. She gently rubbed the towel over his hand, careful to clean between his fingers. 

‘Are you okay?’ he asked, voice rough.

‘Am I okay?’ she repeated, very aware her voice was quavering. ‘I hate it when you hurt yourself, and I’m no fan of cleaning blood off you, but yeah, I’m okay. It’s you I’m worried about.’ She hesitated for a moment before asking, ‘How are you?’

‘Relieved,’ he said. ‘It’s awful, but I feel relieved.’

Stiles finished wiping up the last of the blood, and threw the dirty towel into the sink to deal with later. 

‘I hate that she did this,’ he hesitated, and for a moment Stiles thought that was all he was going to say. Then he blurted out, ‘I’m glad she did this to other people! I know it’s horrible, but I can’t help it. Because it means that it wasn’t me. They aren’t dead just because I was a dumbass.’

‘That’s not horrible,’ Stiles said. ‘Fucked up situations tend to make us feel all sorts of weird things. You’re entitled to your feelings.’ That was a lesson it had taken her a long time to learn after her mom had died.

Derek shook his head, a mulish slant to his jaw. ‘Entitled to feel glad other people died?’ He kicked his heels back until they hit the counter he was sitting on. The impact made a thud, but the cupboard door didn’t dent. 

‘If that’s what you feel.’

Derek stewed on that for a moment. ‘I always thought…’ he stared down at his hands, ‘if I’d just been smarter, if I’d seen through her lies…’

‘Do you think they were dumbasses?’ Stiles asked. ‘The others who Kate used?’ 

‘No,’ Derek said, grudgingly. 

Stiles didn’t say anything. Instead she went over to the sink and put the plug in the drain, and ran some soaking water onto the dirty towel. She started to scrub it with some soap while the silence stretched out, tense with a million unspoken things.

‘No,’ Derek said at last, sounding more certain, ‘I don’t. It was Kate. I know how good she was at manipulating you, making you feel important. Taking advantage.’ 

‘Yeah, it was Kate.’ Stiles looked over at him. ‘Have you ever really believed that before today?’

Derek swallowed hard and stared at her, then his face creased up and he looked away as tears fell down his cheeks.

Stiles dropped the towel and hurried over to him. She put a tentative hand on his knee, and he immediately folded her into a hug. 

‘Kate murdered my family,’ he said, every word raw.

‘Yes.’

‘She wanted me to blame myself. She wanted me to think it was my fault.’

Stiles kissed Derek’s temple and ran a soothing hand down his neck. ‘Yes, she did.’

They stayed like that for a few minutes. As the tears finally petered out, Derek said, ‘I hate her so much.’

‘Me too.’ Stiles reluctantly let go and stepped back so that Derek had room to get down. He looked wrecked -- red-eyed and vulnerable, but also lighter, like a weight had finally been lifted.

Derek slid off the counter and immediately slid his hand into hers again. ‘We should see if there’s anything else John has to say.’ 

Stiles tried to go back to the towel that was still languishing in the sink. ‘Uh, let me just -’

‘Leave it,’ Derek said, not letting her go. ‘I can deal with it later.’ 

Walking back into the kitchen, Derek went over to the sink and splashed some water on his face, while Stiles went to the kitchen door and waved dad back in. 

Derek grabbed a kitchen towel off the rack and roughly swiped his face with it as dad closed the door behind him. Derek sat down, and didn’t bother trying to hide that he wanted to hold Stiles’ hand. ‘Was there anything else?’

Dad joined them at the table and carried on like there hadn’t been an interruption. 

‘Not really. The FBI will probably want to talk with you. But I’ll make sure that all goes through the Sheriff’s Department.’ 

‘Thank you.’

‘Other than that, I think that’s everything. Unless you have any questions.’

Derek shook his head. ‘Have you spoken to Annalise about any of this?’ 

Dad shook his head. ‘Of course not.’

‘Would you?’ 

Surprise crossed dad’s face. ‘I can.’ 

‘I...I can’t talk about it. Not yet. But Annalise… and the council, need to know.’ Derek rubbed a hand over his face. ‘I’ve been wondering if… if Kate might have told other hunters how she got to my family - passed on her methods - and if she has, I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.’

‘I’ll talk to Annalise,’ dad promised. 

‘If -’ Derek took a breath ‘- if any of them want to get in touch, she can give them my email.’ 

‘I’ll pass that along too.’ dad said. He pushed back his chair and stood. ‘I should probably go now. Leave you two to talk.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Derek said, looking up at dad. ‘For doing all of that. I appreciate it.’ 

Dad gave Derek’s shoulder a squeeze. ‘I know you do, Derek. I only wish I could do more.’ 

Derek started to stand, but dad shook his head and nudged Derek back into his seat. ‘You stay here,’ he told him. 

It was telling that Derek listened to him, sagging slightly in his chair. 

At the front door dad pulled Stiles into a hug. ‘You okay?’ 

‘Just about,’ Stiles said into his shoulder. ‘Kinda in shock about the number, but yeah.’

On the porch dad turned around. ‘I had hoped to give you some warning that all of that was coming down, but I got the call about it this afternoon -’

‘Which was where you were earlier,’ Stiles realised. 

‘Yeah. But once the Feds said they’d want to talk to Derek, I needed him to know just in case they turned up unannounced. Which wouldn’t exactly be a surprise with the Feds.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Stiles agreed. 

‘Now, you go and make sure Derek’s okay and look after each other.’ 

‘We will,’ Stiles promised, stepping back inside and closing the door behind her. Resting her head against the wood, she took a couple of breaths, trying not to think too hard about all the lives Kate had destroyed. 

She jumped when she felt a nose push at her elbow and when she looked around she wasn’t exactly surprised to find Derek standing next to her in wolf form. If anything, it pleased her to know that Derek had taken her seriously about being comfortable with him in either form. 

Stiles knelt on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her face against his fur. ‘Today turned unexpectedly sucky, didn’t it?’

Derek whined. 

‘It’s really nice out. We could go and sit down by the creek, if you want?’ 

Derek licked her cheek. 

‘I’m taking that as a yes.’ She stroked down his flank. ‘I’m going to go and get a blanket, though. Otherwise my ass is going to be so numb.’ 

Derek grumbled, but he let her stand and followed her back into the laundry room so she could grab a blanket. 

They left by the kitchen door, Derek walking close to her as they circled the house, his fur brushing her bare arm. When they got down to the creek, Derek led her over to a tree that was in the sunlight and waited for her to shake out the blanket and sit down. 

Stiles collapsed onto the blanket and leaned back against the tree, groaning. ‘Oh my god, this day didn’t end like I thought it would.’ She looked up at Derek towering over her. ‘And if you’re curious, I thought it was going to involve the pack demolishing a record number of pizzas.’

There was no way Derek could fit in her lap so he ended up lying across her thighs instead. He curled his hind legs around her hip and rested his head on his paws, pressing his muzzle into her stomach. 

Stiles pressed the side of her face into the fur at the scruff of his neck. One hand she rested on a paw, the other she buried in the fur of his flank. She hoped that it made Derek feel as safe as she did when she was surrounded by him. 

Derek pushed his face further into her side and all the tension he'd been carrying fell away. 

‘That's better,’ she murmured. ‘Let me know when you want to go back to the house.’

Derek made a noise of agreement and settled further into her lap, eyes closed. 

Smiling, she carried on stroking down his side, more than happy to wait until he was feeling more able to face the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, guys. Erica is _finally_ here. You have no idea how happy I am that this chapter finally happened.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking his mug with him, dad went to answer the door and Stiles picked up the mail to start opening it, but she paused when she heard dad say, ‘Melissa. Scott. Hi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank Cupidsbow and Megan for helping me with this chapter and making it better and pointing out where I was going wrong. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

Stiles bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. ‘Hey, dad, have you seen my wallet anywhere? I definitely had it when I got back from school, but I can’t find it anywhere in my room.’

‘Last I saw it, it was on the table,’ he said, pouring himself a coffee. 

‘Awesome.’

‘Going somewhere?’

‘Not yet. But Lydia’s taking Erica clothes shopping and apparently my presence is required. Which is ridiculous because I’ve already been to the mall more times in the last few weeks than I have in the last five years, but whatever. It’s not a good idea to argue with Lydia and I already made her promise not to find me more clothes, so we’re all good.’

‘So why are you looking for your wallet now?’

Careful not to disrupt the case files spread out on the table, Stiles started lifting piles, looking for the telltale sign of orange and yellow. That was one good thing about a Reese’s Pieces purse -- easy to spot when it inevitably went astray. ‘I did mention how I’m going out with Lydia Martin, right? When Lydia’s involved it always pays to be ready for anything. ’

Stiles was half convinced that she was being punished for warning Erica about Lydia’s shopping trips, but it did mean she got to hang out with her pack, so it was hard to complain too much. 

‘Just as long as _anything_ doesn’t go past dinner, which you’ll be here for, no excuses.’ 

‘Noted. Family night is go.’ Spying her wallet half under some unopened mail, Stiles picked it up and slipped it in her back pocket. ‘And thank you for the handy excuse if I need to escape. You’re the best.’ 

‘I am pretty spiffy, it’s true.’

‘I can’t decide if you’re mocking me or not.’

Dad grinned over the rim of his mug. ‘Mocking you. Definitely mocking.’ 

Stiles laughed. 

‘Hey, before you disappear, can I talk to you?’ dad said.

‘Sure. What’s up?’

‘It’s about Derek and Kate. I’m not going to ask for details,’ he said, holding up his hand. ‘I’m sure just telling me that much was difficult enough for Derek.’

‘It was.’

‘But I just wanted to put an idea out there. Derek’s been through a lot and I was wondering if he’s ever spoken to anyone about it? Someone professional.’

‘You mean like therapy or counselling?’

‘Exactly that.’

‘Dad, until he talked to me, he hadn’t spoken to anyone about any of it.’ 

‘I didn’t think he had.’ 

‘But even if he decided to, who’s he going to talk to? His werewolfiness is an essential part of why Kate targeted him. It’s not like he can talk around it. Well, he could, but it wouldn’t help him.’’ 

‘There must be therapists who are either aware of the supernatural world or who are supernatural beings themselves,’ dad said. 

‘I didn’t even think of that.’

‘Look kiddo, I’m not saying he has to go into therapy tomorrow or anything. Just that it might be something he thinks about now that he’s settled and safe. What I saw yesterday didn’t look like someone who is dealing with any of the trauma he’s suffered. Or, at least, not a significant part of it. It looked far more like someone who is trying desperately to pretend it didn’t happen. And that’s dangerous, Stiles. For Derek. Because one day it’ll come back and bite him in the ass -’

‘I know. I really do. It’s just. Sometimes he opens up to me, lets me see the damage Kate left behind and I don’t want to screw that up.’ 

‘Don’t get me wrong. Derek talking to you and not trying to hide it, is a good thing, but you’re only sixteen and there’s only so much you can do for someone trying to process as much trauma as Derek has experienced. And it’s not something you should be doing alone because that’s a big burden to bear. Even for someone you love.’ 

Stiles opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, but before she could think of how to respond, the doorbell rang. 

Dad raised an eyebrow. ‘Lydia?’ 

Stiles checked her phone and shook her head. ‘She just texted me to say she’s on her way to Erica’s.’

Taking his mug with him, dad went to answer the door and Stiles picked up the mail to start opening it, but she paused when she heard dad say, ‘Melissa. Scott. Hi.’

Eyebrows climbing, she put the post back on the table and slipped her phone out of her pocket, moving closer to the door. Maybe Scott had finally confided in his mom. 

Derek was just about to meet up with Annalise, so that Leah and Marcus could begin their grovelling apologies for being such asshats. But if she needed him, she knew he’d be there in a moment. 

‘What can I do for you both?’ 

‘Hi, John.’ Melissa’s voice was strained. ‘I was hoping we could come in and talk with you about Stiles.’

Hearing her name, Stiles froze. Why would Melissa want to talk about her, of all things?

‘Scott’s been telling me some… worrying things about… Well, it’s probably best if we don’t have this conversation out here.’ 

What the hell had Scott been telling his mom? Stiles had a sinking feeling in her stomach, and that didn’t bode well. 

‘Then you should definitely come in,’ dad said. 

Hearing the front door close, Stiles retreated back into the kitchen so she was leaning against the counter, and not creeping by the door. 

She was trying to look casual when Melissa walked in, followed by Scott. 

Melissa’s hair was up in a messy bun and she was still wearing her scrubs, looking like she’d just finished a shift and would prefer to be anywhere but here. When she saw Stiles, Melissa shot her a concerned look which immediately put Stiles on high alert because Melissa had never been her greatest fan. For her to be worried about Stiles instead of annoyed or exasperated with her was concerning. 

Scott, on the other hand, stayed behind his mom and refused to look at Stiles, his expression hovering somewhere between angry, guilty and miserable. 

It made Stiles even more suspicious. 

Dad gestured for Melissa and Scott to sit at the table. He then went over to the coffee machine and got another mug, before taking it over to Melissa. 

‘You look like you need it,’ he said, briefly resting his hand on Melissa’s shoulder before pulling out a chair and sitting down 

Melissa took it with a grateful smile. ‘You have no idea. The ER is being even weirder than normal.’

Watching Melissa drink her coffee, Stiles felt a pang of guilt. Melissa didn’t deserve to be pulled into the mess between Stiles and Scott. Especially when it was mostly about Scott throwing a temper tantrum of epic proportions. 

Stiles reluctantly joined the rest of them at the table.

‘What do you need to talk about?’ dad asked. 

‘I don’t know if you know this,’ Melissa said, ‘but there have been a number of rumours going around about Stiles and Derek Hale over the last few months.’ 

Stiles felt her breath catch, because what kind of rumours was Melissa talking about? Ones that could get Derek into trouble about her? Or ones that could put the pack in danger? She glanced over at dad, but he had his game face on.

‘I hear a lot of rumours.’ He shrugged in a way that said, _I didn’t really pay attention_ , and gave Melissa a slightly sheepish look.

Stiles let out a little huff of relief. Dad already knew about the rumours, so he was probably ready to talk Melissa around once she’d said her piece. There was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that Melissa could be a great ally to the pack; having someone in the hospital could only be useful. At the same time, Stiles also knew that if Melissa decided she didn’t trust Derek or the pack, she could easily make life difficult for them. She was really glad right now that she’d told dad everything. It was good to know he had her back.

Melissa took another sip of coffee then put it down, her hands wringing the mug and revealing her uneasiness. ‘I didn’t really listen to the rumours to begin with, considering some of the stories circulating and who was spreading them. Most of them are harmless, just stories about how often Stiles is seen around town with him. Others are less harmless, about things like the number of times Derek visits here, when you aren’t home, John. Or the number of times the Jeep is seen heading in the direction of the Hale house. But so many of them sounded malicious, I ignored them.’ 

Stiles would put money on the fact that a lot of them started with their neighbours. She knew that Dottie watched all the comings and goings along the street and then gossiped about whatever she considered notable down at the park and the social club. Stiles now regretted not going and borrowing some sugar from Dottie ages ago, and milking her for what was being said around town. And by whom. 

‘But I finally got Scott to talk to me about why he and Stiles have been having a rough patch -’ Somehow, Stiles doubted that ‘- and he’s been telling me some worrying stories about Hale and how close he’s getting to Stiles and I started to think that there might be something to those rumours after all. It could be nothing, but I’d want to know if someone so much older and with that reputation started hanging around Scott.’

Anger welled up in Stiles’ chest. She glared at the side of Scott’s face. ‘Really, Scott? I mean, really? That’s the story you decided to tell your mom? Of all the things.’

Scott’s gaze darted to her, and then skittered away. ‘We were fine until Derek got his claws into you.’ 

Her hands curled into fists and she felt like she was going to explode with anger, but she just about managed to stop herself from yelling. ‘No, we weren’t. Stop pretending we were. And admit you hate Derek and that’s why you won’t listen to me, and why you’re telling your mom all these lies.’ 

‘He’s using you and you can’t see that.’

‘No, he’s not and screw you, Scott, that’s not even the issue here. I can’t believe you’d do this.’ 

‘Scott’s just worried about you,’ Melissa said. ‘And honestly, so am I. I remember being your age and if an attractive older guy started paying me attention, I’d probably… let it go to my head. I don’t want that to happen to you.’

‘I get that, I really do,’ Stiles said. ‘And I appreciate you looking out for me, but that’s not what’s going on here. I swear. And Scott knows it. He shouldn’t have worried you like that.’ 

‘Stiles -’

‘Melissa,’ dad interrupted, before Stiles said anything she might regret, ‘thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it, but Stiles has been nothing but up-front with me about her relationship with Derek.’

‘She has?’ Melissa blinked in surprise. 

‘Yeah, I have,’ Stiles said. 

‘Scott thought perhaps you didn’t know everything.’ 

‘Derek and I have spoken a couple of times over the last few months about his friendship with Stiles,’ dad said. ‘But Stiles and Derek have only been dating for a couple of weeks, and I think we both know that Scott and Stiles have been having problems for longer than that.’ 

Scott’s head shot up and he gave dad the most betrayed look, as though he’d expected dad to back up his bullshit story about Derek. 

Dad fixed Scott with an unimpressed look. ‘Maybe it’s time we talked about what’s really going on here.’ 

‘Sheriff, that’s not the problem,’ Scott said, sounding panicked. 

‘For the love of God, will someone just tell me what’s going on,’ Melissa snapped. 

‘Don’t you think it’s time you come clean, son? Your mom deserves to know.’

‘Derek -’

‘Oh, no,’ Stiles interrupted. ‘You’re not going to blame being a werewolf on Derek. It’s not on him and you know…’ Stiles trailed off when she realised what she’d said. ‘Oh, crap.’ 

There was a moment of silence as they all stared at Stiles with various different shades of disbelief. Scott looked terrified. Dad just sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Melissa looked utterly confused.

Melissa cracked first. ‘Is that code? Derek does have a lot of stubble, but a werewolf? That’s a new one.’ She sent dad a half-smile, but it faltered when he didn’t respond in kind.

‘Derek is a werewolf,’ Stiles said. ‘Werewolves are real. There, I said it.’

‘Werewolves,’ Melissa said flatly. She turned to dad again. ‘John, anytime you want to cut in here, go right ahead.’

With a wry look at Stiles, dad said, ‘I wish I had saner news for you Melissa, but werewolves are real. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. And Derek Hale definitely is one.’ 

‘I don’t understand.’ Melissa looked over to Scott.

Scott was twiddling with the string of his hoodie. He glanced up briefly and then ducked his head again. ‘There’s nothing to understand. This is bullshit. We should go, mom. You tried, but they’re not going to listen.’

Melissa reached out and turned Scott’s face towards her, looking deeply into his eyes. ‘Why aren’t you surprised that they’re talking about werewolves?’

‘Because this is Stiles. You know how good she is at making stuff up.’

Stiles hadn’t known you could transcend anger, but something about the desperate, shitty way Scott had just thrown her under the bus drained all the rage away, and left her feeling empty and sad. ‘Scott,’ she said. 

‘I think that’s about enough,’ dad said. ‘Melissa, I will always be glad you look out for Stiles, but this conversation is over.’

Melissa let go of Scott’s chin and sat back in her chair. ‘You just lied to my face.’ 

When Scott didn’t say anything, Melissa raised her eyebrows and turned to dad. ‘Yeah, I think you’re right. This obviously isn’t about Stiles or Derek Hale. It’s time we left you in peace.’ She stood up and pulled her keys out of her pocket. To Scott she said, ‘You, into the car.’

Scott sullenly cast one more glare in Stiles’ direction before slouching up out of his seat.

‘Melissa,’ dad said, getting up too. ‘Just one thing before you go, because we’ve been friends a long time. The Hales were murdered, and it was a hate crime because of what they are. I’m still learning about werewolves, but I know for sure there are people out there who mean them harm. Be careful, okay. And if you get bad vibes from anyone, you or Scott, call me. I’ll always come.’

‘I don’t know how to respond to that.’ For the first time, Melissa looked like she might be considering that dad was actually telling the truth, but before she could say anything else a crash like a bunch of trash cans tipping over came from outside the house. 

‘I hope Lydia didn’t let Erica drive!’ Stiles said, and hurried out to see what had happened, dad following along in her wake.

It was definitely Lydia’s car that had driven right up over the curb and into the trash, but it was Lydia at the wheel, mouth open in a silent scream. 

‘What the hell?’

Stiles was halfway down the driveway to check on them when she heard a pained grunt behind her. 

Turning around, she saw Scott leaning against the door frame, hands pressed over his ears, face scrunched up in pain. ‘Who the hell is screaming like that?’ 

Unable to hear anything unusual, let alone anyone screaming, Stiles shot a bewildered look to dad and Melissa, who were looking as confused as she felt. 

‘He reacted the second you left the room,’ dad said. ‘But we couldn’t hear anything.’ 

Turning back to Lydia’s car, Stiles ran the rest of the way. It was too much of a coincidence that they turned up just before Scott reacted like that. 

Stiles saw Lydia first, and took in that her mouth was still open, the cords of her neck rigid with strain, but then she saw Erica, who was definitely having a seizure. 

‘Dad,’ she yelled, pulling open Lydia’s door, ‘come here. It’s Erica.’

Dad hurried around to the other side of the car. When the seizure ended, he gently lifted Erica out and started to carry her back to the house. ‘Stiles?’ 

‘I’m getting Lydia,’ she said, crouching down so she could meet Lydia’s terrified gaze. ‘Hey.’ 

Lydia’s eyes were wide and her hands were white where they were gripping the wheel, but she’d finally stopped her silent scream. When Stiles touched her arm, she flinched.

‘What happened?’ Stiles asked. 

Lydia shook her head. ‘We were nearly here when I thought I was going to be sick. And then Erica… Stiles, I don’t know what happened.’

‘Let’s go inside.’ 

Still shaky, Lydia climbed out and kept a tight hold on Stiles’ arm as they walked towards the house. 

Inside, the sofa had been pushed out of the way, and dad had laid Erica down on the carpet, a cushion under her head, but she was seizing again. 

‘I’m calling the paramedics,’ Melissa said, pulling out her phone. ‘The seizures are coming more or less continuously.’

Kneeling next to Erica, dad was talking softly, telling her that she was safe and not in any danger. 

‘No, wait,’ Stiles said, leading Lydia to dad’s armchair and gently pushing her into it. ‘I’m going to call Derek.’ 

‘The seizures aren’t stopping. She needs a hospital. Not Dere -’ 

As another seizure wracked Erica, the shift rippled through her. Her claws gouged the carpet and her fangs caught on her lip and some blood dripped onto her chin. 

Melissa stared, mouth hanging open, her knuckles white where she was gripping her phone. ‘What the -’

‘He bit her?’ Scott yelled. ‘Are you serious right now, Stiles? Derek bit her?’ 

‘Yeah, he did.’ She’d already hit speed dial and was waiting for Derek to pick up.

‘And you’re okay with that?’

‘I’m okay with that. My dad is okay with that. Erica is okay with that and her mom was _really_ okay with it. The only person who’s not okay with it is you, and in this your opinion doesn’t count. Now shut the hell up and let me call Derek.’ 

Looking furious, Scott took a breath, like he was getting ready to go on a tirade, but dad spoke before he could. 

‘Scott, now isn’t the time.’ He gestured at Erica. ‘There are more important things happening.’ 

Shooting dad a grateful look, she sighed in relief when Derek answered. ‘Oh, thank god you picked up,’ she said before he could say anything. ‘You need to get here now. Erica’s seizing and she won’t stop and obviously we can’t take her to the hospital.’

Before she’d even stopped talking, she heard the sound of Derek braking and turning the car around. 

‘I’ll be there in ten minutes.’ 

‘Is she okay?’ Lydia asked quietly. 

Dad glanced at Lydia. ‘She’s as safe as we can make her.’ 

‘Derek said he’ll be here in about ten minutes,’ Stiles said. ‘He’ll know how to help her.’ 

‘I can’t believe he turned her,’ Scott said. 

‘She asked for it, she wanted it,’ Stiles snapped. ‘So maybe back off being such a judgemental asshole.’

‘Will the pair of you stow it,’ Melissa said. ‘I need to time the seizures.’ She still looked shaken, but she hadn’t run away screaming or anything, so Stiles was cautiously optimistic that she wasn’t going to freak out too much. 

Stiles went and sat on the arm of dad’s armchair and when Lydia took her hand, she gave her a comforting squeeze. Scott stayed close to Melissa, sulking. 

It was the longest ten minutes of her life, because there wasn’t anything anyone could do. Stiles tried not to watch Erica as she was seizing, knowing that Erica wouldn’t want that. The only thing that seemed hopeful was that these seizures didn’t seem to be as violent as the ones she’d had in school. 

The noise of the Camaro pulling up was unmistakable and as Stiles stood to go and get the door, dad muttered, ‘No way that was ten minutes.’

By the time Stiles opened the door Derek was already on the stoop. His eyes flicked over her and his shoulders relaxed fractionally when he saw she was okay. Stepping inside, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and turned his full attention to Erica. 

Shrugging off his jacket, he fell to his knees next to Erica, his expression full of worry and concern. 

‘Erica,’ he murmured, brushing some hair out of her face. ‘This is going to hurt, but I promise you, this will make you feel better.’ 

Derek picked up her arm and braced it on his knee, but before he could do anything, Melissa’s hand came down to rest on Erica’s arm and she glared at Derek. 

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing? Because it looks to me like you’re about to break her arm.’

‘Yes,’ Derek said. ‘It’ll kickstart her healing ability and the seizures will stop.’ 

‘Are you insane?’ Melissa exclaimed. ‘You’re not breaking that girl’s arm.’

Dad rested a hand on Melissa’s shoulder and tugged her away. ‘He knows what he’s doing. Just let him do it.’ 

As soon as Melissa’s attention was off him, Derek broke Erica’s arm. The crack was stark in the quiet of the room and Stiles felt her stomach roll. 

Erica arched up off the carpet, but by the time she settled back down, the seizures had already stopped. 

Sighing in relief, Derek sat down heavily, but his hand never left Erica’s arm. 

‘Why isn’t she waking up?’ Lydia asked, leaning forward. 

‘Give it a few minutes,’ Derek said. ‘Now, tell me what happened?’ 

‘I...I think it was me,’ Lydia said, voice catching. 

Derek turned his attention to Lydia. ‘Why do you think that?’ 

‘I was pulling up to the house when something happened. I started to scream. I couldn’t stop and Erica started to seize.’ 

‘You screamed?’ Derek said, brow furrowing with concern. 

‘Scott heard her,’ Stiles said, remembering Scott stumbling outside. ‘And I think it hurt him.’

When Derek turned to Scott for confirmation, Scott nodded begrudgingly. 

‘But I couldn’t hear anything and I was crouching beside her. And neither could dad or Melissa.’ 

‘Could someone please tell me what’s going on,’ Melissa said. ‘Because I’ve just seen a epileptic get cured by a broken arm. A broken arm that itself seems to not be broken. And you’re all talking about werewolves and biting as though they’re business as usual. And I’d really just like to know what’s happening here.’ 

‘Of course,’ Derek said. ‘As soon as Erica’s awake and we know she’s alright, I’ll answer any questions you have.’ 

‘No,’ Scott said. ‘You won't. You're not telling her anything. You'll just lie to her -’

‘Then maybe you should tell her,’ Derek snapped. 

Scott set his jaw stubbornly. ‘Fine, I will.’ 

Erica stirred. ‘D...Derek..?’ 

‘Hey,’ Derek said, going soft again and smiling at her. ‘How are you feeling?’ 

‘Tired. Thirsty. Confused.’ She winced. ‘Sore.’ 

‘I’ll get a glass of water,’ dad said. 

Derek shot him a grateful look before turning his attention back to Erica. ‘Sofa?’ 

She nodded and Derek stood, lifting her with him and gently putting her on the sofa. 

‘What happened?’ Erica asked. ‘The last thing I remember is Lydia driving to Stiles’ place.’ She looked around the room, seeming to hunch down on herself when she noticed all the people. 

Kicking herself, Stiles realised that they should all have disappeared into the kitchen when she’d started to wake. Of course Erica didn’t want an audience. 

Eyes settling on Stiles, Erica said, ‘Which is where I’m guessing I am. Stiles?’

‘Yeah, Erica. Casa de Stilinski at your service.’

‘How did I get inside?’ 

‘Dad carried you,’ Stiles said because there wasn’t really any way around it. 

Erica flushed a dull red. ‘Shit.’

Dad reappeared with a glass of water and Erica sat up. 

‘Uh, thank you,’ she said shyly. ‘For the water and, uh, you know…’

Dad smiled reassuringly. ‘You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.’ 

That seemed to help Erica relax some as she took small sips from the glass. 

She looked at Derek. ‘I thought this wasn’t supposed to happen now?’

Scott snorted. ‘You believed him. He'd say anything to get someone to take the bite.’

Before Derek could respond, Erica snapped, ‘How’s your asthma, Scott? Had an attack lately? No? Then why don’t you shut the fuck up.’

Scott flushed, and Melissa turned to look at him, eyes very wide. No doubt she was realising how long it had been since Scott had asked for a new inhaler. 

‘Hear, hear,’ Lydia said.

Scott turned on her. ‘You can’t -’

‘Scott,’ Melissa said, voice strained, ‘be quiet unless you have something to tell me.’ 

‘Mom?’ Scott said. He reached out but Melissa took a step back, and the look of heartbreak on Scott’s face reminded Stiles of why he’d been fighting so hard to keep his secret.

‘I think,’ Derek said slowly. ‘There's a supernatural explanation for this, Erica. The way Lydia screamed sounds familiar. I'm going to ask around, see what Annalise… shit.’ Looking at Stiles, he gestured at his jacket. ‘Could you -’

‘Call Annalise, tell her some shit came up?’

Derek shot her a grateful smile. ‘Basically.’ 

Stiles patted the jacket until she found the pocket with the phone and retrieved it. There were already a couple of missed calls from Annalise, so Stiles quickly redialled. 

‘Derek, where -’

‘Not Derek,’ Stiles quickly interrupted. ‘Something’s come up.’

‘Stiles. Give me a moment.’

Stiles listened as Annalise told Leah and Marcus that she was just going outside. There was an echo of her footsteps on the concrete and a door squeaking open. 

‘Is everything alright?’

‘Yeah, uh, Erica had… an episode. And Derek thinks it's -’

From the other end of the phone there was a loud, thundering growl of sound that seemed to shake right through her bones, making Stiles jerk the phone away from her ear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Derek, Erica and Scott wince. That was _loud_. ‘What the hell was that?’

‘It sounded like an explosion.’ Derek grabbed the phone from her. ‘Annalise? Annalise, are you there?’

From the expression on his face there was no answer. 

‘Line’s dead,’ Derek said, staring at the phone, eyes flicking to Lydia. ‘Something bad definitely happened.’

Scott was rubbing at his ear, frowning. ‘What do you mean, an explosion?’ 

‘It sounded like a bomb going off.’ He glanced at dad. ‘I know how that sounds and it sounded like that.’ 

‘Where were they?’ dad asked, looking grim. 

‘Warehouse district.’

‘I'll call it in and go check it out. Everyone stays here until you hear from me.’ He looked at Melissa. ‘Melissa?’ 

‘We’ll wait here,’ she agreed. 

Not bothering with getting changed into his uniform, dad grabbed his badge and gun and disappeared out the front door. 

‘What do you think happened?’ Lydia asked, as the front door closed. 

Derek shrugged, but the tightness of his mouth made Stiles think he had an idea, but wasn't saying anything until he definitely knew. ‘Let’s wait for the Sheriff rather than inventing answers. Erica, are you hungry?’

‘A bit.’

‘Oh, I know what'll help with that,’ Stiles said, standing and rushing into the kitchen. 

Once she was away from prying eyes, Stiles let herself be a mess. She could still hear a ringing in her ear, and she had a terrible feeling she might have just heard someone die. She was leaning against the counter, hands flat, head hanging between her shoulders, when warm, comforting arms slipped around her waist. 

‘I heard your heart take off,’ Derek said. 

‘But Erica -’

‘Melissa and Lydia are sitting with her. Scott has gone onto the porch to sulk.’

Eyes drifting shut, Stiles sank back against his chest. ‘Of course he has,’ she muttered. ‘How's Melissa?’

‘I don’t really know her well enough to say, but she’s confused and looking for answers. We're going to have to tell her. Probably today.’

‘Yeah,’ Stiles agreed, forcing her eyes open. ‘I think she deserves to know after all of that. Even if Scott doesn’t like it.’ 

‘You’ll get no disagreement from me.’ Derek pressed a kiss to her throat, then another one just below her ear. ‘How are you doing, though?’

‘Freaking out,’ she admitted. ‘About Annalise, and Scott and Melissa. And don't think I haven't noticed how you seem to have an idea about what happened with Lydia and Erica.’

Derek turned her around and kissed her. ‘I know you noticed,’ he murmured against her lips.

‘Oh. Well then. Good. Do you want to tell me?’

‘Yeah, I do,’ Derek said. ‘But I want to check something with Annalise first.’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘Okay. Let’s hope she’s okay and you can do that quickly. Lydia’ll snap out of her shock soon and then she’ll demand all the answers.’ 

‘I know that,’ Derek said with a smile. 

‘Just checking. And we should probably get back out there.’ 

Derek hummed in agreement, but kissed her again instead. ‘Okay. We can go now.’ 

Stiles picked up the homemade cookies Derek had given to her yesterday, and when Derek raised an eyebrow, she shrugged. ‘I think Erica deserves them after all of that.’ 

‘I’ll make you some more,’ he promised, taking her hand as they walked back in. 

She handed the cookies off to Erica, who made a delighted noise. When she opened the container, she offered them to Lydia, who was now sitting so close they were practically snuggling. They were listing against each other and both of them looked exhausted. 

Lydia picked out a pecan cookie and started nibbling on it. 

Melissa was standing by the window, arms crossed, staring outside, probably keeping an eye on whatever Scott was doing. 

Sighing deeply, she turned around and gave Derek a stern look. ‘I think it’s time we had that talk,’ she said. ‘I want to know everything.’ 

‘I’ll answer all your questions,’ Derek promised. 

‘No,’ Scott said, standing in the doorway. Stiles hadn’t even heard the front door open. ‘I don’t trust -’

‘Scott, stop,’ Melissa said. ‘After what I just saw and heard. I need to know. I’m _going_ to know.’

‘Uh, maybe first there should be a demonstration,’ Stiles said, nudging Derek’s arm with her shoulder. ‘A proper one.’ 

Now she thought about it, maybe not showing Melissa had been a mistake. Werewolves were so outside the realm of possibility for most people that weren’t her, she didn’t blame Melissa for being skeptical. 

Scott’s eyes widened. ‘You can’t show -’

‘If you don’t want to show me,’ Melissa said. ‘Then he’s -’ She pointed at Derek ‘- going to.’ 

‘Maybe you should sit down.’

‘Just do it,’ Melissa said. 

Between one moment and the next Derek went into his beta shift. 

Melissa took a couple of steps back and sat down. Hard. ‘Oh.’ 

Scott rushed over. ‘Mom, are you okay?’ 

Derek shifted back as Melissa turned to look at Scott who was hovering next to her, looking apprehensive. 

‘You look like that?’

Scott nodded.

‘Well, not exactly like that,’ Stiles said, shrugging when everyone looked at her. ‘What? It’s true. Scott’s a beta and Derek’s an alpha, so Derek’s more… I dunno. Wolfy.’

‘Alpha?’ Melissa repeated. ‘Like, the one in charge?’

Derek nodded. 

‘So you’re why my son is infected?’ 

Derek looked pained. ‘It’s not an infection. It’s meant to be a gift. And no, I was a beta when Scott was bitten.’ 

‘And that means..?’ 

‘I didn’t attack Scott. Only an alpha’s bite can turn someone.’ 

‘Someone attacked him?’ Melissa paled, turning to Scott and clutching at his arm. ‘Someone attacked you?’ 

‘Uh, yeah,’ he stammered, eyes wide as though he was shocked that Melissa was freaking out. ‘But I’m okay, mom. It healed really quickly.’ 

Scott looked so earnest it made Stiles want to cry. He was so determined to reassure Melissa that he was okay that he was ignoring the fact that he so obviously wasn’t okay. She hadn’t been there - something she’d always blame herself for, no matter what anyone said - but she remembered how dismissive he’d been of the attack even before they’d known the truth and he’d never really talked about it once the whole “being a werewolf” thing had become clear. Like not talking about it would make it less real. 

‘Oh, sweetheart,’ Melissa said, obviously recognising his denial for herself. 

All Stiles wanted Scott to do was to admit to Melissa what had happened. If only he could do that. 

Scott took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he said, ‘Before school started in January, Stiles and I were in the preserve and I was attacked and bitten by Peter Hale.’ 

For a second he looked terrified and Erica made a pained noise from the sofa, like she could feel Scott’s pain as he remembered. 

‘Peter Hale, as in the patient who upped and disappeared from long term care, along with his nurse? _That_ Peter Hale?’ 

Stiles and Scott nodded. 

‘Also, Peter Hale as in the guy you were on a date with when I rear-ended your car,’ Stiles added, because they might as well go all out and tell her everything. 

‘Wait. _That_ was Peter Hale? He was a _werewolf_?’

Scott swallowed. ‘Yeah.’ 

‘That’s why you didn’t want me going on a date with - come here.’ Melissa pulled Scott to her, wrapping him up in what looked like a really tight hug. 

Scott he looked so shocked that he didn’t try to get away and after a second he hugged her back. ‘Mom, I was really scared.’ 

‘Are you ready to tell me what happened?’ she asked. 

Scott nodded into her shoulder. ‘Yeah.’

‘We’ll leave you two to talk,’ Derek said, motioning for Erica and Lydia, who took the hint and uncurled themselves from the sofa. 

Melissa nodded her thanks. 

Stiles turned in the direction of the kitchen, but Derek caught her arm and gestured upstairs. ‘Your room. Otherwise Erica and I will probably hear everything.’

‘Right,’ she said. ‘My room.’ 

Leading the others up the stairs, they left Scott to finally tell Melissa everything. 

‘I didn’t know Scott was attacked,’ Erica whispered. ‘That must have been freaky. Imagine getting the bite that way.’ She shuddered.

‘Yes,’ Lydia said, her voice pinched. ‘No-one deserves that. To be changed against their will.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up some time this week.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning her face into Derek’s shoulder, Stiles muttered, ‘That’s the first time I’ve ever known Melissa to want me to keep talking.’ She was beginning to wonder what it was Scott had told Melissa while they’d all been upstairs because so far she still seemed as ill-informed as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to both Cupidsbow and Megan for some excellent observations that made this chapter so much better than it was. 
> 
> Guys, seriously, all your comments are making me so happy. I'm loving that you're all enjoying this fic so much and that you're all so invested in what happens.

‘You really rear-ended Mrs McCall’s car, Stiles?’ Erica asked, as Derek closed the bedroom door behind them. 

‘It was for the greater good,’ Stiles protested. ‘It stopped Peter from using her to get Scott to join his pack.’

‘Then it was definitely worth it,’ Lydia said, her voice strained. She walked over to Stiles’ desk and sat down stiffly. 

She was holding herself very still, and it reminded Stiles of how tense Lydia used to be around werewolves until she and Derek had finally talked. Stiles hated that talking about Peter Hale might have made Lydia feel like that again. 

Erica went and flopped down on the end of Stiles’ bed, groaning. ‘I’m so looking forward to never feeling like this again.’

Derek sat next to her. ‘Do you want me to take the pain from you?’ 

Erica rested her head on Derek’s shoulder. ‘No, I’m used to it and it’s more of an ache, really.’

Turning on some music, Stiles dialed it down so it was just a murmur. Hopefully it would be enough to make it harder for Derek or Erica to hear Melissa and Scott talking downstairs. 

‘Any word from your dad?’ Derek asked.

Stiles checked her phone and sighed. ‘Not yet.’ She tried not to think about what that possibly meant. If it hadn’t been something then dad would already have called her. Feeling altogether weary, she went and sat on Derek’s other side. 

On the chair, Lydia leaned forward and fixed Derek with a steely look. ‘Derek, I think it’s time you told me what you think happened to me.’ Derek hesitated for a moment, but Lydia shook her head, not letting that fly. ‘I know you wanted to talk to Annalise first, but that’s off the table for now, and, frankly, I need answers.’

Lydia’s eyes were wide and desperate, and Stiles wasn’t surprised when Derek relented.

‘Fair enough,’ he said. ‘I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I think you might be a banshee.’ 

Lydia paled and closed her eyes, but when she opened them she looked relieved. Having a potential answer was obviously better for her than no answer at all, and being left to wonder and worry about what could be wrong. ‘I knew the bite had to have done something to me. It was just odd that I didn’t turn or die.’ 

‘I’m really glad you didn’t die,’ Derek said. 

Managing a small, shaky smile at that, Lydia asked, ‘But what does it mean? Being a banshee?’ 

Which was a good question. Stiles didn’t think she’d come across any in her readings over the last few months. Trust Lydia to turn out to be a rare supernatural being. In hindsight, they probably should have expected that.

‘That’s why I wanted to talk to Annalise,’ Derek said, sounding apologetic. ‘I’ve never met a banshee and I don’t remember a whole lot about them, except that they can sometimes predict danger. But she’ll know. Plus, she’ll have contacts who’ll know more.’

‘But I’m not -’ Her eyes flicked to Erica ‘- dangerous?’ 

‘No, Lydia. You’re not dangerous. No more than anyone is.’ 

‘You’re sure?’ 

‘Positive. I wouldn’t lie to you about this.’

Lydia slumped back against the chair, looking tired. ‘I know that. It’s just… it’s scary. I’m human, I don’t understand how I can be anything else.’ 

‘It’s just another part of you. Just like being smart or a redhead,’ Derek said. ‘And you’re already pack. You won’t be going through this alone.’ 

Lydia gave him a tired but genuine smile. ‘I know that, too. But it’s still nice to hear.’ 

‘When I get home, I’ll see if I’ve got any books about them.’

‘Thank you, Derek. That would help me a lot.’

Like Stiles, Lydia was research-based, so knowing what was said about banshees and what to expect as one would definitely help her. 

The doorbell rang and Derek tensed. ‘It’s Annalise.’ 

Stiles scrambled off the bed. ‘Shit, is she okay?’ 

Derek stood. ‘Let’s go and find out what happened.’ 

Erica was still a bit shaky, so Derek helped her stand and then Lydia was there at her side, helping as well. 

Stiles ran down the stairs to be greeted by Scott and Melissa standing in the living room doorway, looking concerned. 

‘I don’t know who that is, Stiles,’ Scott said. 

‘It’s okay.’ She gestured at the others behind her. ‘We know who it is.’ 

‘It’s Annalise,’ Lydia said. ‘She’s an Alpha from the Council. She came down after that thing with Leah and Marcus.’

‘Oh,’ Scott said, frowning. 

Opening the door, Stiles was relieved to see Annalise looking a little singed, but otherwise okay. 

‘Hi,’ Annalise said, her burnt sleeve flopping as she raised her hand in greeting.

Stiles laughed in relief. ‘It’s good to see you. Come in. We were really worried about you when the line went dead.’ 

Annalise stepped inside, and even Stiles could smell the smoke from her charred clothes. ‘The explosion fried my phone.’ 

‘So there _was_ an explosion?’ Derek said, leading Annalise into the living room. 

Before Annalise could answer, Erica said, ‘Um, Annalise? We’ll go and make some tea, if you’d like it?’ She gestured between herself and Lydia.

‘Please, Erica. That would be very kind of you.’ She frowned. ‘Are you alright? Before I was cut off, Stiles was saying something about you.’ 

‘I’m okay now,’ Erica said. ‘Derek looked after me.’ Then she headed off to the kitchen with Lydia in tow.

‘It’s probably something we should talk about later,’ Derek said. ‘After this. Melissa and Scott McCall, this is Annalise Miller from the Miller Pack near New York. She’s a member of the Werewolf Council. Annalise, I think I mentioned Scott before.’

‘Yes, I remember. Pleased to meet you,’ Annalise said, shaking Melissa’s hand, who was looking a little shell-shocked, and then Scott’s. 

Stiles was half expecting Scott to interrogate Derek about who Annalise was, why she was there and what he’d told her, but Melissa got the first word in.

‘What happened?’ Melissa sounded like she still couldn’t quite believe Annalise could just walk off the effects of an explosion. ‘Are you sure you don’t need a hospital?’

‘I’m fine now. But, as to what happened…’

‘Did my dad see you?’ Stiles asked. ‘Does he need wolfy back-up?’

‘He got there just as I was regaining consciousness, and he has things well in hand. We thought it best if I wasn’t there when his deputies arrived. Considering I look like I should be barbecued, but I’m fine.’

‘What about Leah and Marcus?’ Derek asked. 

Closing her eyes briefly, Annalise shook her head. ‘They didn’t make it.’

There was a crash from the kitchen, and Derek sucked in a breath. Stiles clutched at his hand. Leah and Marcus were by no means her favourite people, but they hadn’t deserved to die. 

‘There was a bomb,’ Annalise said. ‘It’ll probably take the Sheriff’s Department a few days to confirm it, but that’s what it was. It must have been right next to them because I didn’t hear anything from either of them before I was knocked out.’ 

Derek got out his phone and started typing away and when Stiles glanced at the screen she could see it was a message to the pack to check in. It chimed almost immediately with a reply from Danny.

Erica and Lydia brought in the tea, and Annalise immediately poured herself some. Stiles noticed for the first time that Annalise’s hands were trembling, and she only half-filled her cup before adding a heaped spoonful of sugar.

Erica sat in dad’s armchair, and Lydia perched on the arm of it, both of them looking scared. 

‘If there was a bomb, that means someone made it and put it there,’ Stiles realised when her brain finally got over the shock of hearing that Leah and Marcus were dead. ‘You don’t accidentally set a bomb. This was a deliberate attack.’ 

‘Yes,’ Annalise agreed, as she took a grateful sip of her tea, warming her hands on the cup. ‘Derek, I feel like I didn’t take your earlier worries seriously enough. I caught the faint scent of Victoria Argent when I did a quick examination of the scene before I left.’

‘A faint scent?’ Scott said. ‘That’s not evidence. That could be anyone!’ 

Looking a little shocked at Scott arguing with her, Annalise replied, ‘I know that. But when I arrived here, I made sure that I’d recognise the scents of one of the most notorious hunter families in America. It’s basic practice to profile the local hunters if there are ever any in the area.’ 

Scott barrelled on as though she hadn’t spoken. ‘And how do you even know it was a bomb? Allison’s mom wouldn’t plant a bomb. You’re just making assumptions.’

Annalise’s hand wobbled and some tea slopped over the edge of the cup. Stiles was about to try and distract Scott - take him into the kitchen or something - when Melissa put her hand on Scott’s arm. 

‘I know you’re worried about Allison, but this isn’t helping. John will find out what happened. Let’s wait for him to get back, and let Annalise drink her tea.’

Scott glanced over at Annalise, and Stiles saw the moment he noticed how shaken Annalise looked. He nodded. ‘Yeah, okay.’

Breathing a sigh of relief that Melissa had short-circuited Scott’s Argent-shaped denial, Stiles nudged Derek. ‘Who still needs to check in?

‘Jackson isn’t answering,’ Derek said, his voice strained. ‘Isaac’s at home, Danny’s at the library, and Boyd is at work.’ He bit off whatever he was about to say next with a sidelong look at Scott, and Stiles realised Derek didn’t want to mention Allison. Hopefully she was okay.

‘Jackson often leaves his phone on silent,’ Lydia offered. ‘Try Danny.’ 

Derek nodded and made the call. 

Standing as close as she was to Derek, Stiles heard Danny answer. 

‘Danny,’ Derek said. ‘Is that Jackson with you?’ 

While Stiles couldn’t hear Jackson in the background, she heard Danny say, ‘Yeah, he is. I’ll just get him for you.’ 

Both Erica and Lydia looked relieved when it was clear Jackson was okay, but as Derek spoke with him, there was something niggling in the back of Stiles’ mind, because Scott was right, they were making assumptions. There was no reason for the Argents to kill Leah and Marcus, or Annalise either. Which meant that - ‘Oh my god. You were supposed to be there, Derek,’ she realised. ‘This… this was an attack on you.’ Stiles felt her heart take off and it was hard to get air into her lungs, but she still managed to choke out, ‘If I hadn’t called you, you’d be dead right now.’

‘Stiles -’

When she looked at Derek he was blurry and she realised there were tears in her eyes. ‘Derek, you’d be dead,’ she repeated. 

It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t know that the Argents wanted Derek dead. It was that he’d be dead _right that minute_ if she hadn’t called him. That was what she couldn’t get her head around.

‘You’d -’ The words caught in her throat and Stiles couldn’t breathe. 

She could feel the panic clawing its way out of her chest and up her throat, but before it could take root, Derek was standing in front of her. 

He took her hand and pressed it firmly to his heart, where she could feel it beating, strong and steady. ‘Stiles, I’m here. I’m right here,’ he said. ‘I’m alive and I’m here.’ 

Slowly Stiles felt the panic receding and she curled her fingers into the material of his Henley. ‘I’m good,’ she assured him. She couldn’t quite smile, but she met his eyes without the panic coming back. ‘What do we need to do now?’

‘Honestly, there isn’t a lot we can do right now,’ Annalise said. ‘At least not until John gets back and we have a better idea of what we’re dealing with. That there haven’t been any further attacks is a good sign, or -’

‘Or they’re lulling us into a false sense of security,’ Lydia said. 

‘Precisely.’

‘Are we safe here?’ Melissa asked. At least one McCall seemed to be taking the threat seriously. 

‘They won’t attack the Sheriff's home,’ Annalise said. 

Stiles noticed Melissa was watching her and Derek, a curious expression on her face. It reminded Stiles that there was _gossip_ out there about her and Derek, and it made her feel weird in her skin. Not sure she was ready to know what Melissa was thinking, Stiles asked Derek, ‘What did you text to the pack?’ 

‘I told them to stay where they are until I give the all-clear, be watchful and call the sheriff’s department if they thought anything was off.’

‘Was this what John was talking about earlier?’ Melissa asked Stiles. ‘When he was talking about hate crimes?’ 

Letting go of Derek’s Henley, she nodded. ‘Yeah. There are groups of people out there who hunt down werewolves and kill them. They imaginatively call themselves “hunters”.’ 

‘Kill them?’ Melissa repeated. ‘What the hell for?’ 

‘Existing.’

‘That’s not true,’ Scott said quickly. ‘They only kill werewolves who attack humans.’

Stiles glared at Scott. ‘Oh, okay then. Tell me, who was it you attacked when Chris Argent shot you with an arrow two nights after you were bitten?’ 

‘Chris Argent _shot you_?’ Melissa said, voice tight with anger, although she looked terrified.

‘Mom, he only shot me in the arm and I’m f -’

‘Don’t you dare say you’re fine,’ Melissa warned him. ‘You’re not fine. That’s _not_ fine.’ She grabbed Scott’s arm and started inspecting it. ‘Where’s the mark? There should be a scar.’ 

‘There isn’t one,’ Scott said. ‘See? I told you, I’m fine.’ 

‘We heal really quickly,’ Annalise said. ‘It can take us mere hours to fully heal from injuries that would be fatal to humans. An arrow in the arm would have healed in minutes. It would have been painful, though.’ She glanced at Scott. ‘And scary too, I imagine.’ 

‘What else did they do to you?’ Melissa demanded. 

‘Nothing, mom, really.’

Stiles snorted because was Scott really still trying to act like the Argents were good guys? ‘Well, there was that time Mr Argent and another hunter drove their cars right at you, forcing you to jump on the hood so you wouldn’t be crushed, and forcing you to reveal you were a werewolf to Allison.’ 

‘Oh my God, Stiles. Will you shut up?’ 

‘Oh, no,’ Melissa said. ‘Since you seem to have omitted some rather crucial information earlier, Stiles is not shutting up any time soon.’ 

Turning her face into Derek’s shoulder, Stiles muttered, ‘That’s the first time I’ve ever known Melissa to want me to keep talking.’ She was beginning to wonder what it was Scott had told Melissa while they’d all been upstairs because so far she still seemed as ill-informed as before.

‘Mrs McCall,’ Annalise said. ‘Perhaps we should all sit down and talk about this. I understand how difficult this must be for you. It’s a lot to take in all at once.’

‘Yes,’ Melissa agreed. ‘Thank you. I’d appreciate some advice from a professional.’ 

‘Mom, that’s not -’

‘No, Scott. Normally I’d wait for you to tell me in your own time, but this involves bombs and threats to your life. My job as your mom is to keep you safe and I can’t do that when I don’t know what’s going on or what your options are. So we’re having this conversation and we’re having it now.’ She turned to Derek. ‘I also want to know why it feels like Scott is being left to fend for himself when Beacon Hills is quite obviously not safe for him either. Shouldn’t he be part of a pack?’

‘It’s all part of the conversation we need to have,’ Derek said. 

Looking up from her phone, Lydia said, ‘We don’t need to be part of this, do we? I think both Erica and I would prefer to get some rest.’

’I could sleep for a million years,’ Erica agreed. 

‘Good idea,’ Derek said. ‘We’ll go into the kitchen to talk, leave you two in peace.’ 

Annalise stood. ‘Plus, I need some more tea.’ 

As Stiles passed Lydia and Erica on the way to the kitchen, Lydia quickly grabbed her wrist. ‘Stay a minute.’

Derek caught Stiles’ eye and nodded. ‘Join us when you can.’ 

Stiles didn't really want Derek to be out if her sight for any length of time, but she tried not to let that show as she turned back to Lydia. ‘What's up?’ she asked as Derek closed the door behind him. 

Wordlessly, Lydia handed Stiles her phone. On the screen she saw a text from Derek asking Lydia to check in with Allison. Which made sense. If the Argents were involved then Allison getting a text from Derek could cause her a world of trouble. A text from her best friend was way easier to explain. 

When she was sure Stiles had read the message from Derek, Lydia leaned over and tapped out of that conversation and into one with Allison. 

Stiles scrolled to the beginning and started to read.

_From: Me_  
_To: Allison_  
_Hey. You okay?_

_From: Allison_  
_To: Me_  
_I dunno. Mom’s being super weird. Trying to ignore it and do homework. Why? What’s happening?_

Stiles got a sinking feeling, but kept reading.

_From: Me_  
_To: Allison_  
_It’s that time of the month, but worse than usual. I’ll let you know if I need ice cream and girl talk. Keep your phone with you._

_That time of the month_ was their not very sneaky, but entirely deniable, code for werewolf business. Who knew that having periods would one day end up being so handy.

_From: Allison_  
_To: Me_  
_Okay. Let me know if you need me to do anything_

_From: Allison_  
_To: Me_  
_Mom just got a phone call. She sounded really mad_

_From: Allison_  
_To: Me_  
_Now she’s cooking angrily and arguing with someone about The Code. How it’s not working properly_

_From: Allison_  
_To: Me_  
_Did my mom do something?_

_From: Me_  
_To: Allison_  
_Maybe. I’ll fill you in later._

_From: Allison_  
_To: Me_  
_Went to hide in the garage. Found wire ends and purple powder in the trash. Is everyone okay?_

_From: Me_  
_To: Allison_  
_Everyone’s fine on this end. We’re worried about you._

_From: Allison_  
_To: Me_  
_I’m officially freaking out. Mom came and told me to pack a bag_

_From: Allison_  
_To: Me_  
_Dad’s away on business. What do I do? I can’t go with her_

‘Shit.’

Lydia looked grim as she accepted her phone back. ‘We thought you and Derek should know. We need to get her out of there. Safely.’

Stiles considered for a moment. The last thing she wanted was to send the pack into hunter territory, given Victoria’s current state of mind. ‘Tell her to hang tight, the cavalry is on the way. Then forward those texts to Derek and my dad. Derek will want to know all that, and I think dad should be able to get a warrant.’

Lydia nodded. ‘Smart. I like it. Now you go and make sure everything's okay in there and we’ll keep an eye on this. We’ll text you if anything happens.’ She glanced at the door. ‘I wouldn't want anyone with bad impulse control to go and do something stupid.’

‘Good call,’ Stiles said. ‘And get some rest. I meant it if you want to go and crash in my bed.’

Erica shook her head. ‘It feels too far from Derek.’

‘Right. Of course.’

Stiles slipped into the kitchen to hear Annalise say, ‘- and that’s why belonging to a pack is essential.’ 

Stiles took the chair next to Derek just as Melissa turned to him. ‘Why isn’t Scott in your pack?’ 

Derek looked pained. ‘Mrs McCall -’

‘No, you’re the adult here. Whatever your reasons are, get over them. My son obviously needs a pack.’

‘I know he does, but -’

‘I will _never_ be a part of Derek’s pack,’ Scott said, eyes flashing golden. ‘ _Never_. I’d rather eat wolfsbane.’ 

Melissa whipped around to stare at Scott, shock written across her face. ‘Scott, what -’

‘You don’t know what he’s like, mom. You don’t know what he’s done. He threatened Allison, he lied to me and threatened me to make me do what he wanted me to do. He’s only out for himself and he doesn’t care about anyone else.’ 

‘Hey!’ Stiles snapped, ‘That’s not fai-’

Under the table Derek grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. When she looked at him, he shook his head. 

‘Fine,’ she grumbled. ‘Say whatever you’re going to say.’ 

‘And do you see what Stiles is like now?’ Scott waved an arm in her direction. ‘She used to agree with me! She knew what he was like, but he’s been manipulating her, making her think she’s important to him so she’ll believe his lies.’

Stiles gritted her teeth as Scott’s list grew, wishing she could argue each point. Especially the ones about her. Derek, though, didn’t seem all that bothered and it took her a moment to realise that he was still holding her hand and that he was tracing patterns on the back of it with his thumb. Whether it was to ground himself or her, Stiles didn’t know, but regardless, she focused on it instead of Scott’s outlandish claims. 

‘He kidnapped and tortured Dr Deaton, he broke my arm, he was going to kill Jackson just because Peter told him to. And he _stole my chance to be human again_ because he was so desperate to be alpha, he -’

‘What does that mean?’ Melissa interrupted. ‘That he stole your chance to be human again?’ 

Scott’s voice was tight with fury. ‘He said there was a cure and promised that if I helped him find the alpha, that he’d let me have it.’ 

‘I never said there was a definitive cure,’ Derek said. ‘I said there was, at most, a _rumour_ that killing the alpha that made you would turn you back. I was clear that I didn’t know if it would work or not.’

‘Kill?’ Melissa repeated, turning to look at Scott in horror. ‘You would have _killed him_?’ 

‘What?’ Scott sounded horrified at the suggestion. ‘No! I wouldn’t have -’ He stopped and stared at Melissa, until his face crumpled and he shook his head. ‘No, I… I wouldn’t have.’ 

‘I know you wouldn’t.’ Melissa reached over and cupped the back of Scott’s neck. ‘This has all been eating away at you, hasn’t it?’ 

Scott nodded and wiped at his eyes. ‘I don’t like being like this.’

Stiles felt a pang go through her, and squeezed Derek’s hand.

‘I can see that,’ Melissa said. ‘I think we should probably talk about this more when we get home. Just you and me. But I want to talk to Annalise some more, if you’re up for that.’

‘Yeah,’ Scott said. ‘She’s okay. I still don’t want to be in Derek’s pack, though.’ 

‘Okay.’ Melissa turned back to Annalise. ‘So on the assumption that Scott being part of Derek’s pack isn’t going to work, are there other options?’ 

‘There are,’ Annalise said, glancing at Derek, like she was double checking something with him. When he nodded, she went on, ‘I could introduce Scott to some of the other local packs, and see if any of them click. I suspect one will, but if that doesn’t work out, then I can tap into the Council’s network and find out if there are any packs looking for new members.’

‘That’s a viable option?’ Melissa asked, sounding relieved. It made Stiles think that Derek and Annalise had explained why being an omega was a bad thing. 

‘It is,’ Annalise said. ‘Obviously it’s a process that takes some time, but we can get the ball rolling as soon as you and Scott decide that’s what you want.’

‘We wouldn’t have to move from Beacon Hills?’ 

‘No,’ Derek said immediately. ‘It’ll be part of the negotiations, but I’d never insist that Scott leaves his home or his friends.’ 

‘Is that something alphas do?’ Melissa asked, watching Derek assessingly. ‘Make people leave their homes?’

‘Sometimes they do,’ Annalise said. ‘But it’s not that simple. To you, Scott is your son and he’s grown up here and should remain here. You’re on his side, as you should be. But to werewolves, Scott could be considered an omega.’ Melissa paled at that. ‘In a situation like that Derek would be well within his rights to ask the Council to intervene. In the eyes of werewolf law all Derek would be doing would be protecting his pack and territory from a potential threat. Other alphas might just run an omega out of town with a threat to never come back. A few might even kill the omega if they felt the omega was too much of a danger to others.’

‘Kill them? Without even trying to help them?’

‘Like I explained earlier, pack bonds are essential. If a wolf is omega for too long, they become… permanently unbalanced. It’s very likely that’s what happened to Peter Hale while he was in the hospital all those years. Once that happens, they never recover. I know it sounds awful, but it’s for the protection of others.’ 

Melissa fell silent, obviously thinking. Eventually she looked at Derek. ‘Until Scott has a pack, can I call you if there’s an emergency?’ 

‘Mom! No!’

‘It’s just a precaution, nothing more. But it would make me feel better, knowing that there was someone we can call if we need to.’ 

Scott crossed his arms, and stared stonily out the window as Derek said, ‘Of course, Mrs McCall. If you ever need me.’

‘Thank you,’ Melissa said, and offered Derek a rueful smile when Scott continued the silent treatment. ‘Is there anything else we need to talk about at this moment? I’m not sure how much more I can take in.’ 

‘Nothing that can’t wait,’ Annalise said. 

‘In that case, we should think about calling out for some food,’ Melissa said. ‘I’m starving and I’m sure I can’t be the only one.’

‘God yes,’ called Erica from the other room. ‘Feed me, oh alpha!’

Stiles snorted with laughter as Derek stood and walked over to the drawer where they kept the takeout menus. 

As Derek picked up a handful of menus, Stiles felt her phone vibrate with an incoming text. Worried it might be Allison, she slipped it out of her pocket. Instead, it was from dad and she hurried to open it. 

_To: Me_  
_From: Dad_  
_Got the warrant. Heading out now_

Interrupting whatever Derek was saying, she nudged his knee and tilted the screen so he could see. When he’d read it, she opened a text to Allison. 

_To: Hawkeye_  
_From: Me_  
_Dad is on his way. Hang tight_

‘Is everything alright?’ Melissa asked. 

‘Long story,’ Derek said, as another text appeared.

_To: Me_  
_From: Hawkeye_  
_ETA?_

‘That’s not good,’ Derek said, as Stiles typed a reply. 

_To: Hawkeye_  
_From: Me_  
_Soon_

Before anyone could ask what Derek was talking about, _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ blared into the quiet of the room and Stiles fumbled for her phone. ‘Allison?’ 

‘How soon?’

Scott stood, his chair skittering back over the lino. ‘Is Allison okay? Why is she call-’

Waving Scott quiet, she said, ‘Driving there now, kind of soon. Why?’ 

Melissa said, ‘Scott, let Stiles talk to her.’

Scott reluctantly pulled his chair back and sat down, but he was leaning towards Stiles like he wanted nothing more than to snatch the phone from her.

Allison was panting as she said, ‘A couple of Gerard’s goons turned up at the house a few minutes ago.’ 

Stiles sucked in a breath and Derek’s eyes started to turn red. Erica and Lydia appeared in the doorway, both of them looking worried.

‘Mom was going to send me with them. Hunter camp, or something.’ 

Well, that explained Mrs Argent telling Allison to pack a bag.

‘I punched one, kneed the other in the balls, but I couldn’t get out, so I’m holed up in one of the bathrooms and the window is too small for me to get out of. The lock is shitty, and there’s only so long I can brace the door.’

Derek huffed a little in amusement at Allison’s description of casual badassery before turning serious again. 

‘Dad’s on his way,’ Stiles said. ‘But you need to call him. If you’re on the phone with the Sheriff, whoever they are won’t be quite so eager to force you into anything. No matter what your mom says.’ 

In the background, Stiles heard banging on a door. 

‘Why didn’t I think of that?’ 

‘Because your mom asked strange men to take you out of town while your dad’s away and you’re freaking out?’

‘Good point.’

There was more banging. ‘Allison, sweetheart, open the door.’

The sickly sweet coldness of Mrs Argent's voice made Stiles shudder.

‘Go away, mom,’ Allison yelled. ‘I’m not opening the door for anyone.’ To Stiles she said, ‘Bye. Calling your dad now.’ 

Allison hung up and Stiles slumped back in her chair. ‘I should have asked if she had a stun gun or something.’ 

‘She’ll have at least a knife on her,’ Derek said, sounding a little less worried than he had a moment ago. He beckoned Erica closer and handed her the menus. ‘You and Lydia go and order the food. Here’s my card.’

Erica stared at the card for a moment, and then bounded over to Derek and smacked a kiss on his cheek. ‘Best alpha ever,’ she crowed, as Derek blushed brick red. Lydia plucked the card from Derek’s hand, smiling fondly at Erica’s antics, then grabbed Erica’s arm and towed her off into the living room to make the order.

‘What’s going on?’ Scott demanded once they were gone. ‘Why was Allison hiding from her mom? Why was she calling _you_? Did you tell her that bullshit about her mom planting a bomb?’ 

‘No, that’s…’ What Stiles wanted to do was ask Scott why Allison would consider him a safe person to call when he kept siding with her family against the people they hurt. That, though, would only start the same argument they always had. She rubbed a hand over her face, wondering how she could answer in a way that Scott might understand and take on board. ‘I know emotions have been running high and we’ve both said things in the heat of the moment that make it easy to believe that I’m exaggerating, but right now Mrs Argent is a danger to Allison.’ 

Scott shook his head. ‘She wouldn’t hurt Allison.’ He was frowning, though, and Stiles took it as a sign that maybe this time he’d hear what she was trying to say. 

‘Come on, Scott,’ she begged. ‘You heard Mrs Argent over the phone. Allison was scared of her. That’s why she’s barricaded herself in the bathroom and why we want to get her out of there before anything happens to her.’ 

‘But why would her mom want to hurt her? She hasn’t done anything wrong.’ 

‘She’s friends with the pack, and in Mrs Argent’s eyes that’s probably reason enough. Or maybe Allison found proof that she was involved in a bombing, or something else equally as awful. Or maybe Mrs Argent realised that Allison doesn’t share her philosophy that “the only good werewolf is a dead werewolf” and is determined to change her mind. There are lots of reasons, but Allison called us for help because she doesn’t feel safe around her own mom. That’s the truth of it, Scott. I don’t know what else to tell you.’ 

Melissa got up and went over to the sink. She took a glass from the shelf and wrenched the tap on, slopping water into the glass and then drinking it without turning the tap off. As she refilled her glass a second time and with a steadier hand, she said, ‘I’ve been meaning to invite them around for dinner so we could all get to know each other better.’ She turned the tap off, but continued to stand with her back to them, looking down at the sink. ‘That poor girl. I wish I’d known.’

‘You couldn’t have known,’ Derek said. ‘The Argents are really good at passing for normal. It’s how they get away with it.’

Melissa looked at him sadly, her gaze lingering for a moment as though she hadn’t really seen him before, and then she turned away and busied herself with rinsing the glass and leaving it to dry in the rack before joining them back at the table.

Scott pushed to his feet. ‘This is stupid. If she’s in so much danger, why are you all sitting around here, doing nothing? We should be saving her.’ 

‘Dude, sit the hell down,’ Stiles said. ‘If you go trying to ride in there and save her all you’re going to do is put her in more danger and probably get yourself killed. My dad is getting her right now. She’s going to be fine.’ 

‘But what if -’

‘Scott,’ Melissa interrupted, looking worn. ‘Stiles is right. If you or Derek went forcing your way into Victoria Argent’s home and tried to take Allison away - even if Allison wanted to come - you’d be the ones in trouble. Doing it this way, sending in the Sheriff, makes it legal and puts Allison in a strong position to leave.’

‘Oh.’ Sitting, Scott gave Melissa a worried look. ‘Are you sure?’ 

‘Kid, I see this all the time at the hospital. Spouses and children, trying to get away from an abusive situation. It’s not easy at the best of times, but often people interfere and they mean well, but all it does is put the victim in a worse position. The best and the safest way is to get Allison away from there legally. I promise you, they’re doing everything right.’ 

‘I still don’t like the idea of sitting here doing nothing when Allison might be in danger,’ Scott said. ‘It feels wrong.’ 

Stiles could feel a million sarcastic remarks gathering in her throat and before any of them could make their escape, she bit down on her tongue, wincing at the pain. As much as she wanted to tell him how messed up it was that he’d only consider the possibility of Mrs Argent being a danger when it involved Allison, she knew it would only make things worse. And since Scott was, for the first time, entertaining the idea that Mrs Argent might not be a good person, she didn’t want to be the one to mess that up. 

Melissa gave Scott’s arm a squeeze. ‘I know it does, but this isn’t about making ourselves feel better, it’s about making sure Allison is safe.’ She looked over at Annalise and Derek. ‘I think Scott and I are going to go back into the living room now and wait for the food to arrive.’

‘Of course,’ Derek said. 

‘Oh, god, comfy chairs,’ Stiles groaned. ‘My butt is so numb. Dad never believes me when I tell him we need new chairs.’ 

Melissa laughed. ‘I don’t think interior decorating is one of John’s talents.’ 

‘It’s really not,’ Stiles agreed. ‘But please don’t say that around Lydia. She might take that as an invitation to drag me shopping again.’

‘I won’t say a word,’ Melissa promised as she ushered Scott out of the kitchen.

When the door closed behind them, Derek let out a deep sigh. 

‘Food sounds like an excellent idea,’ Annalise said, standing. ‘Although.’ She turned to Stiles. ‘I don’t suppose I could use your shower, could I? I feel rather like something the cat dragged in.’

Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs. ‘See? I’m not the only one who thinks the animal jokes are hilarious,’ before saying to Annalise, ‘Of course you can.’ In fact she was kicking herself for not thinking of it before. ‘Top of the stairs, turn left. You can’t miss it. There are towels in there, but do you need clothes?’

Annalise looked down at her charred top. ‘A shirt wouldn’t go amiss.’ 

‘I have brand new t-shirts in the laundry room.’

‘You do?’ Derek asked. ‘Why?’ 

‘Because I know werewolves and it seemed like a good idea. And it seems I was right.’ 

‘I will definitely take one of those,’ Annalise said. 

Stiles went and grabbed one from the laundry room, handing it to Annalise before she left, looking very eager for her shower. 

Derek was still sitting in his chair, watching her silently and Stiles was hit all over again with how close she’d come to losing him. How, but for that one perfectly timed phone call, he wouldn’t be sitting in her kitchen. 

Chest feeling tight, she ran to Derek and climbed into his lap, needing to feel the beat of his heart and the warmth of his skin. When he wrapped his arms around her, she hid her face in the crook of his neck and took a few deep, shuddering breaths, forcing herself to concentrate on the fact that he was with her, he was safe and dad was arresting Mrs Argent. 

‘You okay?’ Derek asked. 

Stiles made a noncommittal noise. ‘That was a lot,’ she decided upon, well aware there were three other werewolves in hearing distance. 

‘Yeah,’ Derek agreed. 

Pulling back so she could see Derek’s face, she stared intently at him, realising that so much had happened that she hadn’t really taken time to find out how he was. After all, he was the one who had nearly been killed. ‘What about you?’ 

Derek cupped her cheek, thumb stroking along her cheekbone. ‘Still processing.’ 

His eyes flicked to the living room and Stiles leaned into his touch with a nod. She didn’t expect him to go into detail, she just needed to know he was okay. 

‘Hey,’ he said softly, ‘what are you thinking about?’ 

‘Honestly? I’m wondering where dad got these chairs from and if they were built to withstand a nuclear holocaust or something, because you’re a two hundred pound werewolf, I’m me, and yet the chair hasn’t creaked once. What is up with that?’ 

Derek gave an amused shake of his head. ‘I’m sure you can ask John when he gets back.’ 

He stood, taking Stiles with him and Stiles took a moment to appreciate the fact that Derek could lift her like it was nothing, before reluctantly letting her feet find the ground. She kept her arms looped around Derek’s neck, though. ‘Why aren’t we still sitting?’ 

‘Because we need to join the others,’ Derek said, his hands settling on her hips. ‘The food and your dad will both be here soon.’ 

‘Fine,’ she said, letting her arms drop and taking Derek’s hand. ‘I guess we should go do that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> Lydia is a banshee  
> Annalise is alive   
> And Stiles is really wondering where Lydia and Erica found a teapot in her kitchen
> 
> Well, after a few timely updates, we are back to the usual situation of me having no idea when the next chapter with be posted. Probably not until sometime next month. I'd bet closer to the end of the month than the beginning, since this is me we're talking about. 
> 
> [The good news being that, after a few tweaks, chapter 24 is ready to go as soon as I get chapter 23 done. Which I'm getting right on]


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand clutching Derek’s tight, because like hell she was letting go of him any time soon, Stiles walked into the living room and almost immediately wanted to turn around and walk back out again. Anything to escape the incredibly tense atmosphere that had settled over the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't quite the end of August, but it's closer to it than I honestly expected it to be. So there's that. Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it being a bit later than I said it would be. 
> 
> Thank you to both Cupidsbow and Megan for some excellent observations and ideas that made this chapter so much better than it was. You're both awesome. This wouldn't be nearly as much fun without you two. 
> 
> I'm still terrible at answering comments, but I appreciate every one of them. They make me happy. Thank you all for enjoying this fic so much.

Hand clutching Derek’s tight, because like hell she was letting go of him any time soon, Stiles walked into the living room and almost immediately wanted to turn around and walk back out again. Anything to escape the incredibly tense atmosphere that had settled over the room. 

‘Wow,’ she said. ‘Is it just me, or is it excruciatingly awkward in here?’ 

Derek gave her hand a squeeze, but it felt more like agreement than a rebuke. 

Looking up from where she was sitting in dad’s armchair, Melissa fixed Stiles with a distinctly unimpressed look. ‘Stiles, now really isn’t the time.’ 

From the way Melissa’s brow was furrowed, Stiles bet she had about a billion questions, so Stiles couldn’t really fault her being slightly testy. They hadn’t even begun to scratch the surface of all things werewolf, and she’d found out smack-bang in the middle of some shit going down. 

Changing the subject to something hopefully a little bit more welcome, Stiles said, ‘I know the food’s been ordered, but what did we go for in the end? I hope we stayed well away from fish because I’m no fan of the smell.’ 

From where he was standing at the window, moodily watching the street, Scott turned and glared at Stiles. ‘How can you be thinking about food when Allison is in danger?’ 

‘Because she’s hungry,’ Lydia interrupted before Stiles could snap back at him. ‘Everyone’s hungry. It doesn’t mean we’re not worried about Allison, but starving ourselves is hardly going to help her now, is it?’

Scott wasn’t the greatest fan of logic or practicality and he proved it with the way he scowled at Lydia, obviously itching to pick a fight. 

‘Scott, honey, please don’t,’ Melissa said, pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘I’m tired, hungry and I’ve got a lot to think about. I can’t handle all of you arguing right now. Just hush and wait until John returns with the all-clear.’

‘We can go home once he’s back,’ Scott said. 

Melissa shook her head. ‘I’m starving and our cupboards are bare because I didn’t get to go to the store this afternoon like I planned. We’re staying for food. No arguments.’

Scott didn’t look pleased by that, but he didn’t argue. 

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand and gave her a gentle tug in the direction of the sofa. ‘Come on,’ he said. ‘Let’s sit down.’ 

Erica and Lydia were sharing one half of the sofa, so there was plenty of room for her and Derek. She ended up pressed along his side, with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Just as she started to relax against him, Stiles spotted Scott’s reflection in the window, watching them, his lip curled with disgust. Looking away, Stiles pressed her face into Derek’s chest, trying to decide if she was more pissed with Scott for judging them, or herself for still being affected and letting Scott make her feel so small, even though Derek made her feel so good. But no matter what he thought, there was no way she was moving away from Derek. Not when she was still trying to get her head around the fact that she’d nearly lost him. 

At least Melissa was only watching them with a thoughtful look on her face, like she was trying to figure them out.

There was a thump from upstairs and Stiles couldn’t help but envy Annalise not having to deal with any of this. Although, maybe werewolf mojo meant she could sense it anyway. It didn’t seem the kind of thing that was a good idea to ask Derek right then, but she filed it away to ask at a later, more relaxed, date. 

‘Oh,’ Erica said, startling everyone. ‘I should probably text mom. Let her know what happened. That I… you know.’

‘If she’s free, tell her she can come around,’ Stiles said. ‘Dad won’t mind.’

And maybe having another parent of the pack - this one now with an actual werewolf for a kid - would help Melissa see that it wasn’t so bad. 

The way Derek brushed her temple with his lips and the speculative look Lydia gave her, suggested they both knew what she was thinking. 

Tapping away on her phone, Erica nodded. ‘I’ll tell her that.’ 

Once she had sent the message, Erica put her phone down on the arm of the sofa, but before she even pulled her hand away, it started ringing. 

‘I better take that,’ she said with a sigh. ‘It’s mom.’ 

‘You can take it in the kitchen if you want,’ Stiles offered. 

It wouldn’t really stop Derek or Scott hearing what was said, but at least it wouldn’t feel like everyone was listening in to what was probably going to be a difficult conversation. 

‘Thanks.’ Climbing wearily to her feet, Erica picked up the phone and walked through to the kitchen while answering it. ‘Hi, mom. I’m fine, I -’

The door closed and Stiles could no longer hear what Erica was saying. 

With the silence feeling even more oppressive, Stiles could feel words bubbling up her throat and though she clenched her jaw to stop them escaping - because god only knew what inappropriate things she might say - she knew it was only a matter of time before she blurted out something. 

Derek was watching her, like he could feel her struggle and Stiles wished she could just drag him out into the yard and have him kiss her quiet until dad or the food arrived. That wasn’t an option, though, so she just hoped that something happened before she made things worse. 

Lydia shuffled across the sofa, moving into the space Erica had left and Derek’s attention shifted to her as she settled next to Stiles. 

‘Do you need to call your mom?’ he asked.

Lydia shook her head. ‘Mom knew that I might end up either here or at Erica’s after we went to the mall, so she won’t be worried.’ She shrugged. ‘And I don’t think I’m ready to see her just yet.’

After finding out she might be a banshee, Stiles could understand that, so she reached out and gave Lydia’s hand what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. ‘Well, you can stay here as long as you want.’ 

‘Thanks, Stiles,’ Lydia said, resting her cheek on Stiles’ shoulder. 

Melissa was still watching all of them with a thoughtful expression on her face, but before Stiles could get too uncomfortable, Derek snapped to attention, his eyes going sharp.

‘Please tell me that’s either my dad or the food arriving,’ Stiles begged. Though, if she had to choose, she was hoping it was dad; she needed to know how Allison was doing and where she was far more than she needed food. 

‘Your dad,’ Derek said, sounding relieved. ‘He’s just turned onto the street.’ 

Melissa blinked a couple of times. ‘How could you possibly know that?’ 

‘I recognise the engine of the cruiser,’ Derek said, like it was perfectly normal and something everyone could do.

Melissa looked more confused, so Stiles quickly stepped in. ‘Super-hearing,’ she explained. ‘It goes along with the super-sight, the super-sniffing, and the super-strength, to mention but a few of the perks to being a werewolf.’ 

Slumping back in the chair, Melissa rubbed a hand over her eyes. ‘But, of course,’ she sighed. 

Stiles didn’t want to tell Melissa that she’d probably be saying that a lot over the next couple of days, but she suspected Melissa had already worked that out for herself. 

Derek had just about managed to extract himself from the sofa when he turned to Stiles and smiled. ‘Allison’s with him.’ 

Relief washed through Stiles and, judging by the way Lydia sagged next to her, she was equally relieved to hear that. 

The relief, though, was short-lived when Scott left his sentry post at the window and darted across the room to the hallway, a determined look on his face. 

‘Oh, you have got to be kidding me,’ Lydia said, hauling herself to her feet. ‘Seriously, Scott, Allison doesn’t need this right now.’ 

Looking equally frustrated, Derek followed Scott into the hallway, Stiles and Lydia going with him. ‘Scott,’ he said, ‘don’t -’

Standing in the open doorway, Scott spun around. ‘You’re not keeping me from seeing Allison!’ 

‘I’m not trying to keep you from her,’ Derek said. ‘I’m just thinking that maybe we shouldn’t crowd her.’ 

‘Then you should stay here,’ Scott said, as the cruiser pulled into the driveway. 

Although her view was obscured by both Scott and Derek, Stiles could see Allison sitting in the passenger seat. She looked washed out and pale, arms wrapped around herself and Stiles wanted to punch Victoria Argent for making Allison look so small and lost. Her eyes looked red, but if she’d been crying, she wasn’t now. 

Something loosened in Stiles when she saw dad looking utterly fine, sitting behind the wheel. She watched him lean over and say something to Allison, who nodded once before opening the door and climbing out. 

Scott charged out of the house towards the car calling Allison’s name and Derek started after him with a growl of frustration that Stiles totally agreed with. Before he could go far, Stiles wrapped a hand around his wrist and shook her head, keeping him on the porch. ‘Wait here.’ 

Derek frowned down at her, but he stayed put as the car door slammed shut and Allison started up the path towards the house, only to be waylaid by Scott.

‘Allison, Allison -’

‘What are you doing here, Scott?’ Allison sounded weary, and like she didn’t want to be dealing with him right at that moment. 

‘Mom wanted to talk to the Sheriff and Stiles, so we were here when you called and I couldn’t leave before knowing you were okay. Are you okay? What happened? Why was your mom being like that? Do you need anything?’ 

‘Do you think she's going to slap him again?’ Lydia wondered. 

Watching the way Scott crowded Allison, Stiles muttered, ‘I wouldn't blame her if she did.’

Lydia snorted. 

Stiles was increasingly aware of how relieved she was that she and Scott had never even come close to working out romantically. Being the object of his affections was just way too much and it would have been far too overbearing for her. 

‘I… uh, I’m kind of tired,’ Allison said, arms still wrapped around herself, but Scott didn’t seem to be taking the hint, as he continued to hover near her, looking a lot like he was trying to figure out how to swoop in for a hug.

Dad eased around the car to stand closer to Allison, thumbs hooked in his belt loops. Stiles didn’t think it was an accident that he ended up between Allison and Scott. ‘Let’s get you inside,’ he said.

Allison’s gaze flicked over to where Derek was standing with Stiles and Lydia. ‘Just give me a minute.’ Without waiting to see what Scott said, Allison started walking over to Derek, dad pacing along beside her. 

Scott was left standing in the driveway looking bereft, but Stiles was more concerned with Allison, who looked like she was unsure whether Derek would want to see her. 

Which was ridiculous, but, at the same time, Stiles totally got it. She'd be exactly the same if it was her. 

By the time Allison was standing in front of Derek, there were tears in her eyes. ‘I’m so sorry,’ she said, voice unsteady. ‘The Sheriff told me what my mom -’ She took a breath and looked away. ‘She tried to kill you, and I -’ A couple of tears escaped and trailed down her cheeks. ‘I didn’t -’

‘Allison.’ Derek stepped forward and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. ‘We’ve had this conversation. You’re not your mother.’

Allison let out a half-choked sob and collapsed against Derek, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest. 

Biting her lip, Lydia slipped her hand into Stiles’, her eyes wide with worry. 

Derek hugged Allison back. ‘I’m just glad that you’re safe and that you’re here.’ 

‘We were all really worried about you,’ Lydia added, shuffling closer and resting her other hand on Allison’s arm. 

Lifting her head, Allison gave Lydia a watery smile. ‘Thank you.’ She glanced over at Stiles. ‘Both of you. For getting me out of there.’ 

‘Like we were going to let you be kidnapped,’ Stiles said. 

Before Allison could reply, dad started herding them all towards the door. ‘Perhaps we could take this inside before all the curtains in the road start twitching.’ 

‘Good plan, dad,’ Stiles said, looking around. She was nearly positive she saw at least one curtain drop hastily back into place. ‘We should definitely do that.’ 

Lydia walked back inside first, just in front of Derek, who had his arm over Allison’s shoulders. 

In the entryway Derek paused and turned back to dad, Allison still pressed to his side. ‘John, is it safe enough for me to tell the rest of the pack that they don’t need to worry about further attacks?’

Dad nodded. ‘Yeah, I’d say it is, Derek.’

Derek offered him a small smile. ‘Thank you.’ He looked at Stiles, who was still on the porch with dad. ‘I’ll text the others and let them know.’ 

‘Cool,’ she said. ‘I’ll be in in a minute.’

Scott watched Allison and Derek disappear into the house, brow furrowed. Instead of following them inside, he turned and stomped away, stopping in the middle of the lawn.

Stiles ignored his antics in favour of hugging dad tightly.

‘I'm okay, kiddo,’ dad assured her, rubbing her back. ‘How did things go here?’

‘It was kinda eventful,’ she said. ‘I'll tell you about it later.’

‘That sounds ominous.’

‘Only normal amounts of ominous,’ Stiles assured him.

‘Oh, only normal amounts. Thank goodness. For a moment I thought we might be in trouble.’ Keeping a hand on her shoulder, dad started to lead her inside. Noticing Scott was still lingering on the lawn, he called out. ‘Scott? You coming in?’

‘I think I'll just stay out here for a few minutes, Sheriff,’ Scott said stiffly. 

Dad nodded, sharing a look with Stiles before walking inside with her and closing the door. Before they walked into the living room, Annalise appeared at the top of the stairs. 

Dad smiled, looking relived. ‘Annalise, it's good to see you.’

‘You too,’ Annalise said, walking down to join them. 

‘You're looking less burnt around the edges.’

‘Stiles very kindly let me use the shower and I'm feeling significantly less singed.’

‘It seemed like the least I could do,’ Stiles said, as they walked into the living room. 

Erica was hugging Allison, Lydia standing next to them looking fond. Derek was hovering, but none of them seemed all that bothered by it. 

Erica looked at Stiles over Allison’s shoulder. ‘Mom’s on her way over. She's a bit freaked out.’

Stiles snorted. ‘She's not the only one.’

Looking around the room, Melissa sat up straighter, her expression turning worried. ‘Where's Scott?’ 

‘He's outside,’ dad told her. ‘He's just taking a moment.’

Melissa slumped back into the chair. ‘It's probably best to leave him until he's ready to come back in.’

Derek raised a questioning eyebrow in Stiles’ direction. 

‘Sulking,’ she mouthed at him, nearly laughing when he rolled his eyes. 

‘Food’s here,’ Derek announced a moment later, just as the doorbell rang.

‘Thank god!’ Erica said, as her stomach growled loudly enough for even Stiles to hear.

The relief in the air was palpable. Probably because awkward silences would be less awkward with food to eat. 

‘I'll get it,’ dad said, already heading back to the door. ‘Do I need money?’

Derek shook his head. ‘It's all paid for.’

While dad went and got the food, Stiles realised she still had no idea what Lydia and Erica had chosen to order for them. Though, the overwhelming smell of pizza wafting through the air gave her something of a clue and her stomach grumbled almost as loudly as Erica’s.

Derek shot her an amused look. 

Stiles pushed him in the direction of Allison. ‘You look after Allison. Erica and I will go and get supplies from the kitchen.’ 

As she grabbed Erica, dad walked back in carrying a stack of pizza boxes. Behind him, mutinously carrying the rest, was a very sullen-looking Scott. 

Erica elbowed her as they walked into the kitchen and raised a judgemental eyebrow in Scott’s direction, not that Stiles could blame her for it. Scott really wasn’t winning any friends with his antics.

A moment or two later, Derek and Annalise walked into the kitchen, picking up most of the chairs from around the table. 

Derek pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’ temple as he passed, somehow holding three chairs easily. 

‘Show off,’ she muttered, making Erica laugh. 

By the time Stiles and Erica returned with some plates and cans of soda, Allison was sitting in the middle of the sofa, with Lydia on one side. The rest of the sofa was free, and Derek motioned for Erica and Stiles to join them. Not really in the mood for arguing, Stiles was just glad that they had a big sofa that fit them all easily.

After putting some slices of pizza on a plate, Annalise set her chair closer to the kitchen door than the loose circle that had formed around the coffee table. Stiles got the distinct impression that she was trying to keep out of pack business unless directly asked to involve herself. 

Melissa had moved from the armchair and was sitting with Scott on the edge of the circle, closest to the hallway.

Dad was in his armchair, and Derek next to him, which put him next to Stiles. 

For a few minutes everyone was quiet as they ate, three of the pizzas disappearing so quickly that Stiles wouldn’t believe that they’d been there, if not for the empty boxes on the floor next to the table. 

Leaning forward to grab another slice, Erica glanced at Allison. ‘I’ll tell you about my crappy day if you tell me about yours.’ 

‘You had a crappy day?’ Allison asked, sounding concerned.

‘So crappy,’ Erica said around a mouthful of pizza before swallowing. ‘I’d say there’s no way you could beat me, but something tells me you could give me a run for my money.’ 

‘And me,’ Lydia added. 

‘Oh, yeah,’ Erica said. ‘Can’t forget about Lydia’s craptastic day, either.’

Allison turned to Lydia, the slice of pizza she was holding, forgotten. ‘Are you okay?’ 

‘I’m fine,’ Lydia assured her. ‘I’ll tell you about it later. Eat your pizza before all the cheese falls off.’ 

Noticing the cheese was in danger of ending up in her lap, Allison quickly shoved the slice in her mouth. 

‘You know,’ Erica said. ‘We might all actually tie for first place. Though, to really be sure we’d have to hear about your crazy-ass day.’

‘Hey,’ Scott snapped. ‘Leave her alone. She doesn’t have to talk about it.’

‘I’m not forcing her to tell us,’ Erica shot back. ‘I’m telling her that if she wants to tell us, she can. Because maybe she wants to talk about it instead of ignoring it and hoping it goes away. Unlike _some_ people I could mention.’ 

Glowering at Erica, Scott started to speak, but Melissa shook her head. ‘Don’t let her bait you.’

Settling back down, Scott grunted and carried on eating. 

‘Scott’s right, though,’ Derek said to Allison. ‘You don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready.’

Allison shot him a grateful look, but squared her shoulders. ‘I want to,’ she assured him. With a quick glance at Scott, she added, ‘I need to.’ 

Derek nodded in understanding. ‘Take your time, then.’

Allison put her plate down on the coffee table and stared at her hands for a moment before she took a breath and looked up. ‘Mom was on edge before I went to school this morning and she was even worse when I got home. I tried to ignore it by doing homework, but then I got Lydia’s text and I felt… uneasy, I guess. But when I heard her talking about the Code not working I just knew something had happened.’ She looked at Derek. ‘If I’d known what she had planned -’

‘Allison,’ Derek said gently, ‘I know that.’

Taking another breath, Allison continued. ‘Okay, so. I heard her say my name and I didn’t want to be where she could come find me so I went into the garage.’ She looked at Stiles. ‘I took photos of where I found the wires and powder. Not that it matters now, because your dad saw them himself.’ 

‘It was still a good idea,’ Stiles said. ‘You didn’t know dad was going to be there.’ 

Allison nodded. ‘Then the doorbell rang and when mom answered it she kept on talking about the Code, so I guessed they were the people she’d been on the phone with. When I saw them, I knew they were hunters. They looked… mean. I kinda assumed they had to be Gerard’s.’

‘They’ve probably been at something of a loose end since Gerard died,’ Annalise said. ‘They would have come running if they thought another Argent had similar views to him.’ 

‘Ugh, just what we need in Beacon Hills,’ Stiles said. ‘More hunters.’

‘I don’t think it was a coincidence that dad was out of town either,’ Allison said. ‘I think mom planned it that way. When I tried to sneak back inside, she saw me, but she didn’t seem all that concerned.’

‘Oh, that’s not good,’ Lydia said. ‘Either she thought she’d hidden everything sufficiently or she didn’t think it mattered that you saw.’

Allison nodded. ‘That’s what I thought. And then she told me to pack a bag and when I refused she started to pack one for me. I asked where I was going and she said a training camp for hunters.’

At the mention of hunter camps, Stiles felt her stomach turn to lead and her appetite desert her. ‘There are _camps_?’ She could only imagine what a camp run by Gerard’s goons might teach people.

‘I’d never heard of there being training camps before, but that’s what mom said. It sounded shady, though, and I didn’t want to go. Not that my opinion mattered.’

Melissa made a noise and covered her mouth with a hand. ‘I’m sorry,’ she said. ‘But that’s awful.’

‘That’s my mom for you,’ Allison said. ‘When I asked her what dad thought about me going to hunter camp when he was supposed to be training me, she said it didn’t matter what he thought because she was the head of the family and what she says goes. I tried to call dad, but he didn’t answer. He did tell me that where he was going has dodgy cell reception. Mom would have known that too.’

Scott was staring at Allison, the pizza on his plate forgotten as he listened to her talk. It was like he was finally hearing what she was saying. 

‘What’s he’s doing?’ Erica asked. 

‘Meeting up with other hunter families,’ Allison said. ‘Apparently it happens a couple of times a year.’ 

‘Isn’t that something your mom should go to?’ Lydia asked. ‘If she’s the head of the family.’ 

‘It usually is,’ Allison said, sounding far too world-weary. ‘Not that I used to know that. They used to just call it a family thing. But she made dad go this year. They had a massive argument about it.’ 

‘Wow,’ Erica said flatly. ‘Did your mom send your dad out of town just so she could have you whisked away to murder camp?’ 

Allison’s eyes were shiny with tears, but they didn’t fall as she said, ‘I think so, yeah. I think she did. She was so mad when I refused to leave the house that she told the hunters to grab me. That’s when I hit them and hid in the bathroom.’ 

‘Good job getting away from them,’ Derek said. 

Allison flashed him a quick smile. ‘I wanted to get outside and get away from them, but they were blocking all my exit routes. I had to hide in the bathroom. They’d, uh, they’d nearly got through the door when Stiles’ dad turned up and arrested them.’ 

‘You’re safe now,’ Lydia assured her. ‘No-one’s getting you here.’ 

‘I know,’ Allison said. 

‘Allison is going to stay with us for a few days at least,’ dad said. ‘CPS were at the scene, but they agreed to let Allison come home with me and Stiles. Tomorrow I’ll work on getting in contact with Chris Argent and get him back here. See if he has any thoughts on what his wife was doing while he was gone.’

‘You arrested them?’ Derek asked dad. 

Dad nodded. ‘The two goons who refused to give us their names and Victoria Argent. They are currently being booked. Not just for what happened to Allison, but also for the murders of Marcus and Leah, and the attempted murder of Derek.’ He looked regretfully at Annalise. ‘I can’t charge them for your attempted murder without the timeline potentially being compromised.’ 

‘I understand completely, Sheriff,’ Annalise said. ‘My accelerated healing makes it difficult to prove or make believable that I was there.’ 

‘But still,’ dad said, ‘I’d prefer to be able to charge them for that, too.’ 

‘I think two murders, attempted murder and an attempted kidnapping should be enough,’ Annalise said. 

‘Should be,’ dad agreed. 

Derek was reaching for another piece of pizza when the doorbell went for what felt like the millionth time. Judging from the groan dad gave, he agreed. 

‘It’s the rest of the pack,’ Derek said, picking up the slice and standing. ‘I’ll answer it.’ 

There were hushed voices in the hallway after the door closed and Stiles raised an eyebrow at Erica in question. 

‘He’s telling them to leave questions until we’ve all eaten.’

There were some footsteps and then all four of them appeared in the doorway, Derek behind them. 

All of them glanced at where Melissa and Scott were sitting, looking uncomfortable. Neither Boyd nor Jackson looked especially happy to see them. Danny managed to greet them without it sounding too awkward, but Isaac gave a pained smile and then hid more fully behind Boyd. 

‘We wanted to check that everyone was okay,’ Danny said. ‘And since Derek said everyone was here…’

‘Boys you’re more than welcome here,’ dad said. 

‘Thank you, Sheriff,’ Boyd said, the others echoing him. Even Jackson. 

‘Plus, we have pizza,’ Stiles said, gesturing at the feast still before them. Lydia and Erica had done a damn good job of ensuring they didn’t run out of food. 

‘We didn’t know that when we decided to come around,’ Isaac said. 

‘She knows that,’ Derek said, giving Isaac a reassuring smile.

Stiles waved them in. ‘Sit. Eat.’ 

None of them needed to be told twice, and they hurried past Scott and sat on the floor, surrounding the table. Looking hungry, they all took a slice each. 

On the way back to his chair, Derek picked up two slices, which Stiles thought was a wise idea as it was disappearing so fast. When he handed her one of them she beamed at him and once he was sitting down again, legs stretched out in front of him, she hooked her feet over his ankles. 

Erica leaned forward and poked Boyd’s shoulder, making grabby hands at the pizza she could no longer reach easily. 

‘Which do you want?’ he asked. 

‘Meat feast,’ she said, grinning when he handed her a slice. 

Despite obviously having lots of questions, the others did as they were told and ignored them in favour of devouring the pizza. Stiles had a slight suspicion that Derek was hoping Melissa and Scott would leave after the food was gone, letting the pack talk more freely. 

Next to Allison, Erica perked up. ‘I think mom has arrived.’ She glanced from dad to Stiles. ‘I’m gonna just -’

‘Go for it,’ Stiles said. She didn’t blame Erica for being eager to see her mom. It had been an eventful afternoon, to say the least. 

They heard the door open and then Ms Reyes saying, ‘Erica, honey, are you okay? I thought this wasn’t supposed to happen anymore?’ 

Derek winced. 

‘I’m good, mom. Come through to the living room. Derek and the Sheriff are there.’ 

Dad and Derek both stood when Erica and Ms Reyes entered. After seeing her looking so happy and relieved after Erica got the bite, it sucked to see her looking so strained again. 

‘This is a few more than Derek and the Sheriff,’ Ms Reyes said. 

‘Lacey, good to see you,’ dad said warmly, stepping forward. ‘Have you met Melissa McCall and her son, Scott?’ 

While introductions happened, Stiles poked at Derek’s knee with her big toe, narrowing her eyes at him when he looked at her. ‘It’s not your fault,’ she said quietly. ‘No-one could have seen this coming.’

Even though he didn’t look exactly convinced, he acknowledged what she said with a small nod, before turning his attention back to Ms Reyes. 

‘Derek,’ she said, sounding warmer than Derek was probably expecting. ‘I have a few questions, but Erica told me how you, Stiles and Lydia looked after her. Thank you.’ 

‘Oh my god, mom,’ Erica groaned, cheeks turning slightly red. ‘Stop. Just come and sit down and have some pizza.’ 

‘There’s plenty to go around,’ dad agreed, sitting back down. 

Perching on the arm of the sofa, next to Erica, Ms Reyes shook her head. ‘Thank you, but I need to know what happened, and if it could happen again.’ 

‘Of course,’ Derek said, sitting back down, rubbing absently at his chest. ‘I need to do some checking, but -’

‘It was my fault,’ Lydia interrupted, voice tight. 

‘Lydia, no,’ Erica said, sounding distressed. ‘You didn’t do this.’ 

‘But I did.’

‘I don’t understand,’ Ms Reyes said, eyes wide in confusion. ‘She had a seizure. How could that be your fault?’ 

Before Lydia could say anything, Melissa stood. ‘This sounds like it’s going to be about the pack, so I think Scott and I should leave.’ 

Scott’s head shot up and he stared at Melissa. ‘What? Mom, no. We should stay.’ 

Melissa shook her head. ‘Kid, no. I’m tired and we still need to talk about a lot of things before I can go to bed.’ 

Despite everything Stiles almost felt a bit sorry for Scott. As soon as they were away from the pack, there was no doubt that Melissa was going to be questioning Scott about everything and there was no way she’d let Scott get away with evasions this time. Although, having said that, she didn’t envy Melissa having to separate the truth from Scott's own twisted version of it, either. 

It made her doubly relieved that she’d ended up telling dad on her own terms, and that he’d had the time to accept it before anything bad or scary had happened.

‘But I want -’

‘Scott,’ Melissa said, voice firm, ‘you’ve been very clear that you aren’t a part of Derek’s pack and that means that when they want to talk about things, you don’t get to listen in because you’re curious.’ 

Mouth dropping open, Scott stared up at Melissa, obviously shocked. ‘Mom…’

Derek, though, was regarding Melissa with newfound respect and dad looked utterly unsurprised that Melissa was putting her foot down. Stiles was mostly just relieved. 

‘I know you’re worried about everyone, but us being here right now, isn’t helping them.’

Scott looked at Allison and then Stiles, like he expected them to disagree with Melissa, and when neither of them said anything, his face fell. Expression grim, he stood up and silently followed Melissa to the door. 

Dad and Derek both got up to walk them out, and Ms Reyes jumped to her feet too, saying, ‘I just need to have a quick word with Melissa.’ 

‘What was that all about?’ Lydia asked, watching Ms Reyes hurry from the room.

‘Knowing my mom, she’s probably asking her to come over for coffee and gossip,’ Erica said. ‘Though, right now, I’m thinking that Ms McCall might just need it.’

‘So, why were McCall and his mom here?’ Jackson asked, as he snagged the very last piece of pizza. 

‘Scott convinced Melissa that he was worried about Derek taking advantage of me, so he wouldn’t have to do the big werewolf reveal.’

‘You’re kidding,’ Danny said. ‘He did that?’ 

‘Not kidding,’ Stiles said, tiredly. ‘So Melissa came around to talk to my dad about it. We told her about werewolves, she didn’t believe us -’

‘Scott didn’t say anything?’ Allison asked. 

‘Only that I’m really good at making up stories. But then Erica and Lydia arrived and Erica shifted during a seizure and, well, she believed us then.’ 

‘Yay me,’ Erica said. ‘Best timed seizure, or what?’ 

‘Don’t joke about your seizures, Erica,’ Ms Reyes said, walking back in with dad and Derek.

‘ _That’s_ why Scott was here?’ Derek asked, looking pissed. 

Realising she’d never gotten around to telling Derek about the conversation with Scott and Melissa, Stiles gave a helpless shrug. ‘Can we talk about it later?’ she asked. 

Eyes softening, Derek nodded. When he sat back down, he leaned forward and squeezed her hand. 

‘I think it’s time we talked about what happened,’ Ms Reyes said, sitting down in the chair vacated by Melissa. 

Between them, Erica and Lydia described what had happened on the way to Stiles’ and then dad described what had happened once they were there, and Derek finished by explaining his theory about Lydia. 

By the time they finished, Ms Reyes was looking far less worried than she had before they’d starting talking, which Stiles frankly hadn’t been expecting. The rest of the pack was quiet, all of them looking somber and Annalise was tapping her fingers on her knee, frowning thoughtfully. 

‘Does this mean Erica’s seizure was a one-time thing?’ Ms Reyes asked. ‘Or will they happen whenever Lydia does her -’ She swallowed ‘- banshee scream?’

Derek turned to Annalise. ‘I’ve exhausted my knowledge on Banshee’s already. What do you think?’ 

‘I’ll make some calls,’ Annalise said. ‘Just to be sure, but I’m almost positive this is a one-time thing brought on mostly by bad timing.’ 

‘Bad timing,’ Ms Reyes repeated. ‘What does that mean?’ 

‘It’s only been a few days since Erica got the bite, so her body is still changing and still vulnerable to things it won’t be after the next full moon. If this had happened in a couple of days, I doubt Erica would have had any reaction whatsoever.’ 

‘Oh, thank god,’ Ms Reyes breathed. ‘That’s good to hear.’ 

Erica looked similarly relieved. ‘It won’t happen again?’ 

‘I don’t believe it will,’ Annalise said. 

‘What about Derek’s theory that I’m a banshee?’ Lydia asked. ‘Do you think that’s likely?’ 

‘From what you and Erica have said, I think it’s quite probable that Derek’s right.’

‘You don’t think there’s anything else it could be?’ 

‘I don’t,’ Annalise said. ‘Banshees are rare, but they are well respected in our community. It’s not as bad as I think you’re assuming.’ 

‘I just caused one of my best friends to have a seizure she’s supposed to be cured of. I’d say it’s about as bad as I’m imagining.’ 

Annalise’s expression softened. ‘I can only imagine how unnerving this must be for you, especially with how it happened; but Lydia, I really don’t think you’ll have to keep worrying about triggering Erica.’ 

‘Hey,’ Erica said, nudging closer to Lydia. ‘I bet there are good things about being a banshee, just like there are with being a werewolf. Don’t just look for the bad things.’ 

It turned out Lydia wasn’t immune to puppy-dog eyes, because she took in Erica’s hopeful expression and the way she was anxiously biting her lip, and ended up nodding in agreement. ‘You’re right. First impressions aren’t always accurate.’ 

If she could, Stiles would totally give Erica a high-five. 

Chin tilted determinedly, Lydia asked, ‘What else can I do? Banshees predict death, don’t they? Am I going to scream every time someone in Beacon Hills dies?’ 

‘Nothing like that,’ Annalise said. ‘Banshees don’t predict death. They scream in the moments leading up to a death, once it’s inevitable. However, banshees only scream for those who are supernatural.’

‘Is that why dad and I didn’t hear Lydia screaming?’ Stiles asked. ‘Because we’re not supernatural.’ 

‘That’s exactly why.’ Annalise turned back to Lydia, who was still processing. ‘I’ll send you some books over. They should address a lot of the questions you have.’ 

‘Will they say how I’m a banshee?’ 

‘I’m afraid I don’t quite understand the question, Lydia.’

‘I mean, did Peter Hale do something to me to make this like this? Is that why he bit me?’ 

Annalise’s expression cleared. ‘No, Peter didn’t do anything to you. It’s genetic. You can’t turn someone into a banshee. Not like you can turn someone into a werewolf. The most Peter’s bite did was kickstart your power when it fought off the effects of the bite.’ 

‘Do you think Peter knew I was a banshee?’ 

‘I admit I have heard whispers of a ritual involving banshees and alphas that could, theoretically, resurrect a dead werewolf, but to the best of my knowledge, it’s just a story. Similar to the one that says that if you kill the alpha that bit you, you’d be cured.’

‘So Peter could have found the ritual and meant to use me to bring himself back to life?’ 

Annalise nodded. ‘It’s possible, but he would have had to do it on the first full moon after his death. We are many months past that, so even if he had intended to do so, something went wrong.’ 

‘He probably would have needed his body to be in one piece for any resurrection ritual to work,’ Derek said. 

‘Yes,’ Annalise agreed. ‘That would be essential.’

‘Then, if he had a plan, that’s probably why it didn’t work,’ Derek said. ‘He was in considerably more than one piece when I buried him.’ 

‘So Peter’s definitely dead?’ 

A dead Peter Hale was the only acceptable version of Peter Hale, so Stiles totally understood Lydia’s need to be absolutely sure. 

‘Definitely,’ Derek said. 

‘How definitely?’ Lydia asked. ‘I don’t care how gross it is, Derek. I just need to know he’s definitely not coming back and definitely can’t use me to do that.’ 

‘I cut him into pieces, burnt them, and then buried each pile of ash in a different place.’ He glanced at Annalise. ‘I know it’s not the done way, but Peter’s always had a plan and I didn’t trust him not do something like we’ve just been talking about. I couldn’t risk it.’ 

Stiles had never asked Derek what he’d done with Peter’s body, just relieved that he was dead and gone, and she was regretting that now. No matter how awful Peter had become, she couldn’t imagine how horrible that must have been for Derek to do. 

‘I would have done the same,’ Annalise said. ‘Especially if was to protect my pack.’ 

Relaxing slightly, Derek leaned back in his chair. 

‘Wait,’ Stiles said, her brain finally catching up on everything Annalise had just said. ‘When you say it’s genetic, does that mean someone in Lydia’s family either was a banshee or is descended from banshees?’ 

‘It does, yes. It comes down the maternal line.’ 

‘That… I didn’t expect,’ Lydia said. 

‘That’ll be a fun conversation to have with your mom,’ Allison said. 

Lydia smiled ruefully. ‘I think I’ll pass, thanks. I don’t think I’m ready to be thrown in the nut house because my mom thinks I’m crazy.’

‘We’d rescue you if that happened,’ Danny said. 

Annalise yawned, suddenly looking exhausted. ‘I think now that we’ve got everyone caught up on today’s main events, I should go. I need to call the council, update them on everything that’s happened and make sure this is an isolated incident and not a new, aggressive push, by the hunters. But if you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to call me. Even once I’m back in New York. If I don’t know the answer, I’ll find someone who does.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Lydia said.

Derek echoed her. 

Annalise smiled. ‘I’m glad at least some good has come of my trip so far.’

Dad got up and said, ‘You’re in no fit state to head out. Come on, I’ll get you set up in the spare room. Allison can share with Stiles tonight.’

‘I won’t say no to that. All this drama has taken it’s toll.’

Ms Reyes stood as well. 'I should be getting home,' she said. 'I still have things I need to get done.'

Erica hugged her mom, before settling back on the sofa. 'I'll see you at home.'

'Let me know if you decide to stay the night.'

'I will,' Erica promised.

Once they’d left the room, Allison said, ‘Wow, you weren’t kidding about your days being crappy too, were you?’ 

Erica laughed. ‘No, we really weren’t.’

‘Wait, what happened to you?’ Danny asked. 

‘Oh my god, we didn’t tell you,’ Stiles realised, feeling awful. They’d all sat through everything with Lydia and Erica, still none the wiser about Derek’s reasons for the warning texts and they’d not complained once. 

‘My mom went crazy,’ Allison said. ‘Well, crazier, I guess.’ 

‘She’s why Derek put us all on lockdown,’ Lydia said. 

‘What happened?’ Jackson asked. 

Derek took over then. ‘She killed Leah and Marcus and she tried to kill Annalise and me.’ 

He gave them a few moments to process before quickly summising what had happened.

‘Holy shit,’ Boyd said when he finally finished. 

‘Where is she now?’ Jackson asked. 

‘Jail,’ Allison said. ‘Along with the two meatheads she tried to send after me.’ 

Isaac’s head snapped up at that and he looked from Allison to dad, who was just walking back into the room. ‘You arrested her mom?’ 

Dad nodded. ‘Even without the murders, she was still a danger to Allison, and I don’t have much sympathy with people who endanger their kids.’ 

Realising that he’d inadvertently become the centre of attention, Isaac hunched in on himself a bit, but he did look over at Allison and say, ‘I’m glad you’re safe.’ 

Allison smiled at him. ‘Me too. And honestly, it’s nice being away from her. She’d been acting weird for a while, and not having to worry about what she might do next is such a relief.’ 

‘It must be nice,’ Isaac said, mostly to himself. 

Dad shot Isaac a concerned look, but obviously decided it wasn’t the time to broach the topic. He turned to the rest of them. ‘Okay, kids, I'm going to check in with the station and then do some paperwork. Everyone is welcome to stay here as long as they need or want to. Just try not to wake Annalise.’

‘Darn,’ said Stiles. ‘So much for starting a band.’ She turned to the others. ‘I don’t know about anyone else, but that sounds to me like it’s time for an impromptu pack movie night!’

‘Just as long as we don’t watch _The Notebook_ ,’ Jackson said, expression pained. 

Immediately that set off a discussion about what they should watch and, possibly more importantly, what they shouldn’t watch. Dad just shook his head and left them to it, clapping Derek on the shoulder as he walked past on his way to the tiny room he used as an office.

For a moment Derek listened to them bickering, looking content, before hauling himself to his feet and going to stand in front of the TV. ‘Before we watch anything,’ he said, ‘we’re tidying up in here.’ 

‘Dad won’t mind if it’s messy,’ Stiles said, going over to him and bumping her forehead against his bicep. ‘He has me as a daughter. Messy is kinda how I roll, if you haven't noticed.’ 

‘I have noticed that,’ Derek said, wrapping an arm around her waist. ‘But we’ve taken over his living room. The least we can do is leave it in much the same state as we found it. And this -’ He waved his free hand at the room ‘- is kind of the opposite of that.’ 

With minimal grumbling the others all stood and started tidying the room. Even Jackson only needed one elbow from Danny. 

There were so many pizza boxes piled up on the table that Stiles decided to bypass the kitchen and take them outside to the bins immediately. Isaac, bless him, helped her carry them when he realised she was trying to take them all at once so she didn’t have to do another trip.

‘Thanks,’ she said, walking down the driveway. 

‘I think you’d have dropped them all over the drive if I hadn’t,’ Isaac said. 

‘Yeah, I think you’re probably right,’ she agreed. 

Thankfully, when Lydia had driven into the bins, she hadn’t been going fast enough to knock them over. Stiles shifted them back into place so they were no longer wedged right up against the bushes, and opened the lid so Isaac could start feeding in the pizza boxes. 

Once they’d disposed of the boxes, Isaac turned to Stiles, looking nervous. 

‘Everything okay?’ she asked. 

Biting his lip, Isaac nodded. ‘I… can we talk?’ He glanced in the direction of the house. ‘Maybe out here?’ 

‘Sure.’ 

Stiles looked at him expectantly, but instead of speaking Isaac jittered with nervous energy. 

‘What’s up?’ Stiles prompted.

‘I just. I was wondering. Your dad was really great with Allison…’

‘Yeah,’ she agreed, when it became obvious that he wasn’t going to say more. ‘He’d be that great for anyone.’ Then, hoping that she wasn’t going to fuck anything up, she added, ‘but he’d be especially great for anyone in the pack.’

Isaac looked interested at that. ‘Does Derek talk to him?’

Feeling like she was on safer ground, Stiles said, ‘It took a bit of prodding at first, but yes. It’s working out pretty well too, I think.’

‘Do you think...’ Isaac swallowed and glanced back up at the house. ‘I mean, he needs evidence, right? Like witnesses, or Allison probably had bruises and stuff. She doesn’t have werewolf healing.’

Stiles reached out slowly, giving Isaac plenty of time to shy away, and gently touched his shoulder. ‘Your word is evidence, Isaac. When you’re ready to tell him, he’ll believe you.’ 

Isaac took a panicked step back, looking like he wanted to bolt. ‘What? No,’ he shook his head. ‘That’s not -’

‘Okay.’ She held up her hands, trying to look unthreatening. ‘I’m on your side. I just want you to be safe. Like Allison. That’s all.’ 

Isaac stopped backing away, his gaze dropping to the ground. ‘Me too,’ he whispered. 

Stiles had no idea what to say next, worried that she might freak him out even more. Before she could come up with anything, Isaac jerked up to look at the door. ‘They’re wondering where I am.’

‘Then let’s get back.’ 

When they stepped inside the kitchen, the dishwasher was loaded but not on, and the kitchen chairs had mostly reappeared around the table. 

Back in the living room, there was a lively discussion taking place about which film they should watch and Stiles shooed Isaac in that direction. Allison smiled at him and Boyd immediately asked him what he’d like to watch. 

Spying the last chair, Stiles carried it through to find Derek standing in the kitchen, staring into space with a frown on his face, and his hand on his chest. 

Checking that the others were still discussing movies and dad was engrossed in his paperwork, she abandoned the chair in the general vicinity of the table and hurried over to Derek. ‘Hey.’ Worried when he didn’t immediately respond, she rested her hand over his. ‘You okay?’ 

Giving himself a shake, Derek looked at her like he’d only just realised she was standing in front of him. ‘What?’

‘I asked if you’re okay.’

Looking unsure, Derek shrugged. ‘I don’t know.’ 

‘What does that mean?’ she asked, bringing up her other hand and cupping his cheek. ‘Talk to me.’ 

‘I’m fine, but I think having the pack around masked it for a while.’

‘Derek! Masked what?’ 

‘Sorry,’ he muttered, pushing into her hand. ‘Just trying to work out how to explain it. It’s like I have this pull in my chest, urging me to return to the centre of my territory.’ 

‘The house,’ she guessed. 

Derek hummed. 

‘Because of the attack.’

‘Yeah.’ 

Dropping her hand, Stiles licked her lips. ‘I don’t… I want you here, you know that, but if you have to go, I understand that.’ 

Derek pulled her close and, pressing his nose to her hair, took a deep breath. ‘I want to be here. With you. ‘But -’ He shook his head in obvious frustration. 

‘Wolfy instincts taking over.’

‘More like they don’t know what they want,’ he grumbled. ‘Pulling me all over the place.’ 

‘What else are they telling you to do?’ 

‘To stay here with you.’ 

‘Oh.’ She tightened her arms around him. ‘I’d come with you, but, you know. Dad.’ 

Derek nodded. I know. I don’t expect you to leave your dad. Or Allison.’

‘You’re going to have to go back, aren’t you?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Derek sounded about as happy about that as she felt. ‘But I’m going to stay here for a while longer.’ 

Relieved to have that, she kissed him firmly on the mouth. ‘Good.’ Then, to lighten the mood, she grinned. ‘Are you sure you want to stick around and find out what movie we’re going to be subjected to?’ 

‘I think I’ll survive.’ He paused for a second. ‘Unless Lydia convinces them to pick _The Notebook_.’

‘Have you even seen _The Notebook_?’

‘Well, no.’ 

‘So how can you judge? And anyway, I’m kind of in the mood for a bit of love conquering all. I think the others will outvote her, though, so you’re probably safe from all the mushy feelings.’

‘Maybe I don’t want to be safe from mushy feelings,’ Derek said, and nuzzled the particular spot behind Stiles’ ear that he’d taking a liking to.

Stiles’ knees went a bit wobbly. ‘Are you being romantic with me, Derek Hale?’ 

Derek pressed a kiss to her throat, and Stiles thought that was her answer, until he murmured in her ear, ‘I’m so glad I met you. Everything is better with you.’

‘Holy shit, you _are_ ,’ Stiles said, wondering if this was what Clark Kent felt like when he was flying. Her stomach was filling with a slow and lovely heat, and she felt safe in a way she never had before. Safe to just be entirely herself. ‘Derek.’

He kissed her then, his mouth soft and warm, a sweet contrast to the rasp of stubble against her chin, and it felt like he was telling her something important, something that couldn’t be said with words.

She pressed herself to him, wanting to be closer, and felt his body respond; the start of a hard-on pressing into her thigh. It wasn’t something they’d spoken about, but she knew Derek had kept her from seeing or feeling the way his body sometimes responded to hers. This was the first time he’d let her feel and it was heady. It felt like a promise, something they could share one day soon, suddenly real and exciting in a way she hadn’t let herself think about before. 

‘You’re my good thing too,’ she confessed, voice low to keep it just between them, but wanting him to know.

She could feel him smile against her skin as he tightened his arms around her. His thigh slipped between her legs, and it felt so good. She wanted to give herself to Derek, let him make her feel good. She hadn’t known that was a thing, but now it was there, a new awareness of the way they could fit together. 

No wonder Melissa had been so worried about her; Stiles got it now. She sighed, and reluctantly said, ‘We should stop,’ more to remind herself than to tell Derek. 

Derek nodded, pressing in for one last, lingering kiss. 

When it finally came to an end, he rested his forehead against hers, reluctant to take that final step apart. ‘I think they’ve decided,’ he said. His eyes were dark, and his mouth looked thoroughly kissed and Stiles felt a thrill that she was the one who got to make Derek look like that. ‘We should head back in.’

Stiles followed Derek back into the living room and wasn’t at all surprised to see that everyone had settled down with a lot of casual snuggling taking place. They were all talking quietly as they waited for her and Derek to return. Erica flashed her a quick thumbs up and waggled her eyebrows, and Stiles grinned back.

Settling against Derek’s side, she rested her head on his chest to hear the steady, reassuring beat of his heart. Instead of worrying about anything, she focused on the movie -- Noah telling them all that he was just a common man -- safe and content with her pack around her and Derek by her side. For now, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is nearly done and I'm working on the one after that, so hopefully the next couple of updates will be more timely. I am on holiday in the last couple of weeks of this month, so I dunno if much will be happening while I'm away. So either the chapters will be posted before I go or after I come back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second the car stopped, Stiles threw open the door and ran up the steps into Derek’s waiting arms, releasing a shuddering breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favourite chapters.
> 
> Thank you to both Cupidsbow and Megan for some excellent observations and ideas that made this chapter so much better than it was. 
> 
> I'm still terrible at answering comments, but I appreciate every one of them. They make me happy. Thank you all for enjoying this fic so much.

‘He knows you're on your way?’ dad asked.

Looking up from her phone, Stiles nodded jerkily. ‘He said he’d be waiting on the porch.’ 

‘Sounds like he’s doing about as well as you are.’

‘Sorry I had to call you.’

‘Nothing to be sorry for, kiddo.’ He turned down the road that led to Derek’s. ‘In all honesty, I was expecting it. I just didn’t expect you to last all the way to lunchtime.’ He gave her a concerned look. ‘You should have called sooner.’ 

‘Yeah, probably,’ she agreed, watching her knee bouncing. ‘Thanks for signing me out of afternoon classes, though.’

Just like he’d promised, Derek was pacing back and forth on the porch when the house came into view. As dad drove closer, Stiles could see the stiff set to Derek’s shoulders and how his hands were curled into fists at his sides and her heart ached to see him so tense and stressed. It had been a while since she’d seen him look so hunted and she hated Victoria Argent just a little bit more for doing that to Derek. 

The second the car stopped, Stiles threw open the door and ran up the steps into Derek’s waiting arms, releasing a shuddering breath. 

Letting Derek leave her house the night before had been one of the hardest things she’d ever done. She’d understood that his wolfy instincts were insisting he return to the heart of his territory and protect it from possible attacks by the Argents, but letting him out of her sight after finding out that Victoria Argent had tried to kill him had been excruciating. They’d ended up spending the entire night on the phone together, neither of them prepared to hang up and Stiles knew that Derek had stayed on the line, listening to her breathe on the few occasions she’d fallen into an uneasy sleep on the sofa. 

They’d only hung up when Stiles had needed to get ready for school and although they’d texted back and forth all morning, Stiles had still been a wreck by lunchtime. Evidently Derek hadn’t been doing much better.

His nose was buried in the crook of her neck and Stiles hugged him tighter, needing to be as close as possible, but finally feeling like the knot in her chest was starting to loosen. Her voice was shaky even as she reassured Derek that she was fine. 

‘I’ll be back later this evening,’ dad said from behind her, making Stiles jump and then blush when she realised she’d totally forgotten he was still there.

Not letting go of Stiles, Derek straightened slightly and nodded. ‘Th...thank you. For letting Stiles - for letting her be here.’ 

Dad glanced between them, but he just nodded. ‘Call me if anything happens. Especially if you see anyone you think could be connected to the Argents.’

‘I’ve already walked the perimeter a couple of times today,’ Derek said. ‘There hasn’t been anyone here.’ 

‘Good to know.’

‘Has she said anything yet?’ 

‘Apart from asking for her lawyer, nothing. Those goons from out of town, even less. Now, I’ve got to get back, but keep in touch.’ 

‘We will,’ Stiles promised, watching him walk down the steps. She pulled out of Derek’s hold and ran after dad, hugging him tight. ‘Be safe.’ 

‘Always.’ Dad ruffled her hair before nodding at Derek and opening the car door. 

Back on the porch, Derek slipped his arms around her waist again, resting his chin on her shoulder, as they watched dad drive away from the house. When he was out of sight, Derek hustled her inside, visibly relaxing when the front door was finally closed. 

Once she kicked off her shoes, he led her through to the kitchen before crowding her up against the counter, lifting her so she was sitting and he could step between her legs.

‘Are you okay?’ he murmured. His hands skimmed up her arms, over her shoulders and down her back, like he had to make sure she was solid and safe in front of him. 

Leaning into his touch, she nodded. ‘Just about. I couldn’t stop thinking about all the horrible things that could be happening to you and I wouldn’t know, so being here I’m feeling about a million times better than I did.’

Derek hummed in agreement. ‘I hated last night.’

‘Me too. I get that you needed to be here, but it was awful.’ 

After _The Notebook_ Derek had left, and Stiles had felt jittery from the second he’d pulled out of the driveway. Even having the rest of the pack there for another hour hadn’t helped. When everyone had gone, Allison had gone to bed and managed to fall asleep fairly quickly. Not wanting to disturb Allison or Annalise next door, Stiles had snuck down to talk with Derek.

Derek nodded. ‘As soon as I was here I needed to be back with you. My instincts were all over the place.’

Which probably explained why he looked worse than one sleepless night would account for. 

‘Did being on the phone help?’ It had helped her, being able to hear Derek breathing and moving around around the house, knowing that he was alright and she’d hear if anything happened to him whenever he went out to patrol. Having him with her, though, would have been better.

‘A little.’ 

‘But not enough.’ 

‘Not really.’

‘Maybe we can convince dad to let me stay over?’ 

‘Maybe.’ Although Derek looked as doubtful about that as she felt. ‘I think that might be where he draws the line, though. You staying the night.’ 

Stiles pulled a face. ‘But it’s a wolf thing, not a sex thing.’ 

Her skin flushed as she suddenly remembered yesterday, and she couldn’t help being aware of Derek in a way she hadn’t quite been before. Maybe it was a little bit of a sex thing.

‘You’d still be in my bed.’

The thrill of knowing she’d be sleeping with Derek flashed through her, but she almost immediately deflated, realising that Derek was right. Dad was being incredibly cool about about a lot of things, but he hadn’t been born under a turnip and she doubted he’d believe them if they said she’d be sleeping in one of the guest rooms. ‘Pretty sure Dad’s not going to buy that.’ 

‘Yep. How’s Allison doing this morning?’ 

‘Considering her mom was arrested for murder, attempted murder and child endangerment, she’s doing better than I would be if I was her,’ Stiles said. ‘She’s kind of amazing. Dad said that she could stay home if she wanted to, but Allison insisted on coming in with me. Everyone at school was staring at her, but she carried on like nothing was happening. Of course, I think it helped that the pack glared at anyone who as much as opened their mouths.’

‘Good.’ 

Stiles glanced around. ‘No Annalise?’ When Annalise had left that morning, she’d almost expected her to head straight for Derek’s so she and Derek could start planning what to do about the Argents. 

‘I spoke to her earlier. She’s been talking to New York a lot since yesterday. She’s convinced them to wait and see what happens with the Sheriff Department’s investigation, but they’re warning every pack in the country that hunters might be planning something. They agree with Annalise that it might be in response to Gerard Argent dying.’ 

‘But he died of cancer,’ Stiles said. ‘Regular old cancer. How is that a reason to start killing people?’

Derek shrugged. ‘My experience suggests that hunters don’t really need a reason.’

Stiles shuddered at the thought of everything Derek had been through because of hunters, and the Argents in particular. ‘If ever proof was needed that hunters are psycho, I think killing a bunch of people to pay tribute to Gerard Argent’s miserable life would do it.’ 

‘Yeah. Annalise also said that no-one’s emerged to take his place and there’s a lot of infighting going on.’ 

‘Maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll all kill each other.’ 

Derek raised an eyebrow. 

‘Don’t give me that look,’ she told him, resting her hands on his chest. ‘I like Allison, we can and should keep her. But the rest of them? Not so much.’

‘You won’t get any argument from me.’ He pulled back slightly. ‘Hey, uh, are you thirsty? Do you want anything to drink?’ 

‘Tea? I seem to be getting a taste for it.’

Looking unnecessarily amused, Derek picked up the kettle and carried it over to the sink, while she hopped down and went to get them a couple of mugs, tea bags, and the milk from the fridge. 

When the water boiled, Derek made the tea, handing her the first mug and then picking up his own. 

Giving him a grateful smile, Stiles wrapped her hands around it, liking the heat. ‘So, before dad picked me up the others told me to tell you that they’ll all be up after school. Jackson, Danny and Isaac are thinking of skipping practice.’ 

‘They don’t need to do that,’ Derek said, frowning into his mug. ‘Not unless they want to.’ 

‘I think they might, though,’ Stiles said. ‘They’re still pretty freaked out about what happened. None of us liked Leah or Marcus, but we didn’t want them dead.’ 

‘I know.’ 

‘Anyway, you should text the others and see what their plans are.’ 

Derek nodded. ‘I will, but first…’

Derek trailed off and Stiles, recognising the look in his eyes, hastily put her mug down on the counter beside her. 

Stiles was distantly aware of Derek putting down his own mug, too, as he leaned into her and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

‘Oh. That. Yes, please.’

His hand came up to cradle her head as he kissed her. It settled something in Stiles and made her stomach flip over, and she kissed him back hard, feeling Derek smile against her lips. 

After a few minutes Derek pulled back and Stiles tried to chase his mouth, wanting it back on hers immediately. 

‘We’ve got all afternoon,’ he promised her, getting his phone out of his pocket. He settled back against her, frowning down at the screen as he texted the others.

Lips tingling pleasantly, Stiles dragged them along his jaw, enjoying the feel of his beard. When he tilted his head slightly, giving her better access, she couldn’t resist, pressing the odd closed mouth kiss along the way. When she got to the hinge of his jaw she nipped at his earlobe, giggling when he growled playfully. 

Derek’s hand came up to tangle in her hair as she moved down to his neck. 

When he was done texting, Derek dropped the phone to the counter and with the hand in her hair, coaxed her away from his neck, making her whine in disappointment. 

‘Wha -’ 

‘Come back here,’ he murmured, kissing her again. 

They kept kissing as Derek’s phone started beeping with incoming texts. When the seventh one arrived, he pulled away reluctantly and picked it up.

‘They're all coming after school. So we have a couple of hours until they get here.’

Stiles beamed at him. ‘Awesome. But you know, you really need to get on the whole sofa thing. I love the kitchen, but I don’t think the pack is really in a sitting around the table kind of mood today, you know. Also? Sofas happen to be excellent for making out.’

To her surprise Derek smiled back at her like they were both in on a secret, eyes crinkling happily. ‘Come with me,’ he said, tugging her out of the kitchen. ‘I’ve got a surprise for you.’ 

‘You do?’ 

Derek nodded and led her through the house to the lounge. When he opened the door he stepped back to let her walk in first. 

Inside she stumbled to a halt because the room was no longer depressingly empty. Now there were two massive dark blue three-seater sofas and an armchair taking up most of the space. The armchair looked incredibly comfortable and the sofas were the deep kind you could get lost in. Stiles was stopped from trying them out, though, when Derek turned her so she was looking at the back of the room, towards the double doors that led to the garden. 

In the corner, facing the sofas, was a -

‘Oh my god, you got me my papasan chair!’

‘Of course I did,’ Derek said, hooking his chin over her shoulder. ‘It was the first thing I ordered.’ 

The cushion was black and Stiles made a mental note to tease him about that at a later date, when she wasn’t so overwhelmed. Derek had obviously gone for an extra large one because Stiles was fairly certain that there was going to be room left to spare, even once they were curled up on it together. 

Feeling all gooey, she kissed his cheek. ‘You’re amazing.’ She turned and looped her arms around his neck. ‘We’re trying it out immediately. You know this, don’t you?’ 

‘I do.’

Stiles kissed him properly then, grinning to herself when he groaned and deepened it. 

‘I’ve decided I’m going to keep you,’ she said, when they finally broke apart. ‘You’re lovely.’

Looking a little bashful, like he didn’t quite know what to do with such praise, Derek ducked his head. ‘Did you eat lunch?’ 

Instead of making a big deal out of it, Stiles shook her head. ‘Nope. Stomach was in way too many knots for that.’ 

‘Then we should heat up some leftovers.’ 

Before Stiles could protest and insist that they went over to the papasan chair immediately, her stomach grumbled and she winced. ‘Yeah, okay. You make a valid argument. I guess the chair can wait a few more minutes.’ 

With a grin, he led her out of the room. ‘If you’re interested, I’ve got a pile of your clothes upstairs in my room.’

‘Oh.’ 

She was definitely interested. Derek was in sleep pants and a worn looking Henley and she was suddenly very jealous of how comfy he looked. 

‘Yeah, I’ll just go do that.’

While Derek disappeared into the kitchen, Stiles hurried upstairs and into Derek’s room. There, on top of the chest of drawers, just like Derek had promised, was a pile of her clothes. She skinned out of her jeans and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and then dug out one of Derek’s smaller t-shirts before stripping out of her own. Staring down at her boobs, she hesitated for a second before taking her bra off too and pulling on Derek’s t-shirt. Feeling far more comfortable, she threw her clothes in the hamper and went back down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Derek was plating up the food and Stiles trailed her hand along the small of his back as she made her way to the fridge. 

‘Hey, so, Scott wasn’t in school,’ she said, opening the fridge and getting out a couple of sodas. ‘That’s not something to worry about, is it?’ 

‘Mrs McCall asked Annalise to go and talk to them some more about changing packs.’ 

‘And they didn’t ask you?’ 

‘Not really any point,’ Derek said, picking up the plates and carrying them over to the table. 

‘Why not?’ she asked, putting the drinks down and pulling out her chair. 

‘Because Annalise is the one with all the contacts, and I get Scott’s back up which isn’t useful. I went and met with the local alphas when I became alpha, but Annalise is better suited to this.’

That was a thing Stiles hadn’t actually known, and as curious as she was about it, she was too weary to start asking questions. She made a mental note to remember to bring it up again when she was feeling more talkative. 

‘It won’t… be seen as a bad thing that you’re not there?’

‘Not given the circumstances. If anything, they’d judge me if I wasn’t watching out for my pack.’ 

‘I guess leaving your betas to fend for themselves when there’s hunters about would be considered a bit of a no-no.’

‘Just a bit,’ Derek agreed. ‘Plus, do you really think Scott would put forward the best impression if I was there?’

Stiles pulled a face. ‘No, no I really don’t.’ 

‘The alphas they’re meeting with know the situation, but I won’t meet them unless they’re seriously considering asking Scott to join their pack.’ 

‘That makes sense,’ she said. 

They didn’t talk much while eating, and Stiles was sure it was because both of them were looking forward to the papasan chair. 

Letting her fork drop to the plate, Stiles sighed, utterly satisfied. ‘That was delicious.’ Yawning, she stretched and by the time she opened her eyes, Derek had started clearing up. Stiles helped wipe down the table while Derek packed things away, and it didn’t take them long to have everything ship-shape again. ‘Papasan chair time?’ 

‘Definitely.’ 

‘Oh, thank god,’ Stiles said. Grabbing Derek’s hand, she led him through the house towards the lounge and shoved him in the direction of the chair. ‘Sit. Hurry up and sit.’ She bounced on her feet, impatient for Derek to get comfortable. 

The second that Derek was settled, Stiles climbed into his lap. Since arriving at the house, she’d been slowly coming down from high alert, but now it was like all the strings holding her body tight had been cut and Stiles found herself melting into him. 

Hiding her face in his shoulder, she whispered, ‘tighter,’ and was gratified when his arms held her closer. It made her feel like they were safe in the chair, like nothing could harm them. 

‘Good?’ Derek murmured in her ear, making her feel warm and cared for. 

‘Way better than good,’ she told him. ‘You?’

Derek took a couple of deep breaths and Stiles could feel the tension he was still holding disappear. ‘Yeah.’ 

Sliding her hand down one of his arms, she linked their fingers together. ‘I like the chair.’ 

Derek nodded. ‘Me too.’ 

They both fell quiet, but it was good. They were both tired and neither of them really had all that much energy, but being with each other was what they both needed. Stiles fell into a half-doze, aware of what was going on and that Derek was scent-marking the hell out of her, but not feeling the need to do much more than exist.

‘Hey,’ she said after a while, patting his thigh absently.

Lifting his head, Derek made an enquiring noise. 

‘You bought, like, an extra, extra large chair, because it has you on it and there’s still so much room.’ She flung an arm out to demonstrate, and her hand somehow ended up underneath the edge of his shirt.

‘Yep.’ He kissed the corner of her mouth. ‘It seemed… wise.’

‘Smart.’ She trailed her fingers along the bare skin within easy reach. ‘But I really think we should be making out now.’

Derek grinned, but he didn’t require any more encouragement and Stiles was quickly lost in the slip and slide of their mouths. When she was kissing Derek, it was all Stiles could concentrate on and she liked the way her brain focused so intently on their kisses instead of jumping all over the place. 

After a while Derek pulled back, his hand running up and down her arm. ‘We never got to talk yesterday about why Scott and Melissa were there. The only thing I know is that Scott tried to convince her that I’m -’ He grimaced ‘- I’m using you.’

‘Yeah.’ Stiles pulled a face, her better mood souring as she thought back over what Scott had said. ‘Scott really hit a series of all time personal lows. Trying to make out like _I_ was the bad friend, that _I_ was the one ignoring their best friend because of a pretty face, that _I_ was the one being led astray and used…’ She trailed off as she remembered how much Scott’s words had hurt. ‘He was so desperate not to tell his mom the truth that he didn’t care that he called me a liar.’

Derek bit off a growl, but Stiles felt it rumble through his chest, anyway. ‘I’m sorry Scott said that.’

She snuggled into him, smiling slightly to herself, even though what Scott had said still hurt. ‘But not surprised.’ 

‘Not really,’ he agreed. ‘But you know none of what he said is true.’

‘I do, but it still hurts.’

He kissed her temple. ‘I know it does.’ 

‘He assumed Melissa would believe him without question, because apparently that’s what I do: tell stories.’ She couldn’t keep the bitterness from her voice. ‘Out of everything, I think that hurt the worst. He used all the times we got into trouble and I talked us out of it to try and get Melissa to dismiss what I was saying.’

‘But she didn’t believe him?’ 

Stiles shook her head. ‘I mean, she didn’t believe me and dad about the werewolf thing either, but she did notice that Scott wasn’t even remotely surprised that we were talking about them. She’s got a pretty good bullshit detector. She knew something was up. And my dad was less than impressed with what Scott said. He totally didn’t let Scott off the hook and pretty much refused to let him tell Melissa anything other than the truth.’

‘I’d liked to have seen that,’ Derek said, sounding satisfied that dad had done that. 

‘It was pretty awesome,’ she admitted. ‘But I’m glad Melissa knows now.’

‘Me too,’ Derek said. 

‘Talking with Melissa did get me thinking, though.’

‘What about?’ 

Shifting around so that she could turn onto her stomach, she pushed up onto her elbows, half lying on Derek, half on the cushion, watching him carefully as she said, ‘Did you know there are rumours about us going around town? I don’t know what they are, but Melissa was talking about them and dad obviously knew they existed because he wasn’t surprised. Like, I knew the neighbours were being nosy and probably gossiping, but I didn’t realise we were a town talking point.’ 

Derek winced and glanced away. 

‘Holy shit. You _did_ know. And you didn’t tell me.’ 

‘I wasn’t keeping them from you,’ Derek said quickly. ‘I just - they’re stupid. They started back when knowing would have made things uncomfortable between us. They don’t know what they’re talking about and I didn’t want them upsetting you.’ Looking worried, he added,. ‘Or making you angry.’ 

Deciding to ignore that he totally had been keeping them from her, Stiles asked, ‘Would they make me angry?’ 

‘Some of them would.’

Stiles pulled a face. ‘Ugh. Don’t people have better things to do than talk about us? I mean, we’re not having sex around town. We’re not even _kissing_ around town.’

‘People like to gossip, they like the potential for scandal. None of their opinions matter.’ 

‘I know that. It’s just annoying.’ 

‘Yeah, it is, but they still aren’t important.’ 

Frowning, Stiles reached up to trace the shell of his ear. ‘And how much are you hearing that they don’t think you are?’ 

‘Some.’ Obviously not wanting to get into the things he overheard with his wolfy hearing, he changed the subject. ‘But you were telling me about Melissa?’ 

‘I was,’ she agreed. Narrowing her eyes, Stiles debated pushing because she had no doubt that Derek was hearing some really judgmental shit about himself and she was pretty dedicated to making sure he didn’t pay it any attention, but she decided to leave it for the time being. ‘She was genuinely worried about me and how I could be out of my depth. At first I was annoyed that she thought I’d be easy to distract like that. But then yesterday, when we were talking in the kitchen -’

‘You mean kissing and nearly getting carried away,’ Derek interrupted wryly. 

‘Yeah. That. When we got carried away, and how that all felt. It was… so much more, you know?’

Derek was watching her carefully. 

‘It was like, I dunno, I saw all the infinite possibilities between us, all the ways we fit together and some of those ways we fit together are more than I’ve really thought about before - I mean, I’ve thought about them -’ Stiles ignored the way she could feel her face flaming; she wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed that she thought about her and Derek together ‘- _Of course_ I’ve thought about them, but I’d never really understood what that all means. And it was exciting and made me want us to do more.’

‘I know,’ Derek said quietly. 

‘But, and this is the really important part, it also made me realise how easy it must be to fall into those feelings without really thinking what they mean. So I wanted to tell you that I get it now. I get why going slow is important to you and why you need me to be absolutely sure.’

‘You know it’s not because I don’t want you. That I want all of that, too. Just because I want to go slow -’

‘I get it,’ Stiles assured him. ‘This isn’t me trying to push for more.’ She thought back to how Derek had felt pressed against her the day before and felt her face heat up even more. ‘And I get why Melissa was worried. But Derek, I don’t want to feel afraid of this, either.’

‘That’s fair. If you want us to go further than we are, we should talk about it.’ Derek stopped, but looked like he had more he wanted to say, and Stiles waited, not wanting to rush him. ‘I don’t want you to regret anything we do, no matter how good it feels in the moment. That’s the line for me. I don’t want you to look back and think, _I wish we hadn’t done that_.’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘Okay, but I’m still learning about what I want, so we might make mistakes and have some regrets, and that doesn’t have to be a bad thing, as long as we’re good to each other if that happens. It’s not completely black and white.’ She patted his arm, trying make him hear this next bit kindly. ‘And it’s not fair to want this to be perfect right from the start. I don’t know how to be perfect. Sometimes I screw up. I don’t want to be worrying that you’ll break up with me if I screw up a little bit.’

Derek’s eyes went wide and vulnerable, and he blinked hard and then swallowed, looking away. 

‘Are you okay?’

‘I…’ He met her gaze again. ‘I didn’t realise I was doing that.’

Airily, Stiles said, ‘Well, that’s because I’m so awesome. It’s easy to forget I’m occasionally fallible.’

Derek didn’t crack a smile, still looking like his whole world was rocked. ‘I don’t… I don’t need everything to be perfect. I’m sorry. You’re right, it’s not fair to have some impossible standard I’m holding us to.’

‘Okay.’ Stiles hesitated, not sure where to go from here, but worried about Derek’s reaction. ’Tell me why it worries you so much. Why is it so bad if I have regrets?’

After a long moment, Derek said, ‘I’m projecting. That’s what this is, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah, I think it is,’ Stiles said. ‘But -’ She bit her lip, thinking. ‘You don’t want me to have regrets, and I don’t want you to have regrets, either. But I want you to feel safe with me more, so we can make mistakes together and work out what works for us.’ 

‘Safe,’ Derek said, like she’d just handed him a lifeline. ’Safe is good. I can do that. I’m still not entirely sold on the mistakes thing, but I get it - you mean we need practice. We can’t just expect to be good right away.’

‘Yep. Exactly.’ Nudging him with her elbow, Stiles waggled her eyebrows and said, ‘Speaking of practice… It felt really good. What we did in the kitchen.’ 

He gave her a small smile. ‘Yeah, I know.’ 

‘And it wasn’t too much. It was overwhelming, but in a good way. In a way I liked and I want to do more like that. But only if it wasn’t too much for you.’ 

‘It wasn’t too much,’ Derek assured her. ‘I liked it too.’ 

‘That’s reassuring,’ she said. 

‘But, Stiles, I meant what I said before, you know. About us and the pace I can -’

‘I know that. I promise. Because I meant what I said, too. Sex as a theoretical sounds awesome, but, going there now would be like skipping about fifty awesome steps along the way. I was just thinking that maybe we could start climbing some of those steps? Because, right now, although I know it’s at least a year away, I feel like I’m going to be as overwhelmed then as I would be now. I’d like to, you know -’

‘Build up to the main event?’ Derek said, sounding contemplative as he spoke. 

Watching Derek turn the idea over in his head, Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah. That.’

It was something she’d been thinking about whenever she had the time; how Derek probably wouldn’t go from being adamantly not sexual to being happily sexual overnight. Especially if they didn’t ramp things up over time. But the idea of leading Derek unknowingly along hadn’t sat well with Stiles and she’d been looking for a time to bring up the idea of slowly building what she and Derek were comfortable with. She hadn’t really expected it to fall into her lap so quickly. 

Eventually Derek shot her a small smile, almost shy. ‘I like that idea.’ 

‘Awesome.’ 

‘Anything in particular you want us to talk about now?’ 

‘Off the top of my head, two. Uh, first, can I touch you more? That sounds dumb because I already touch you loads, I know, but I mean differently.’ 

Derek caught her eye and slowly lifted one of her hands. Holding it in gently, he ran his fingers along each of hers, then over the back of her hand before turning it over and tracing along her palm. It was still just touching, but the intent was completely different and made her feel like she was about to explode. ‘Like that?’ 

Gulping down a shaky breath, Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah.’ She coughed, throat dry. ‘At least, I hope it’s something like that.’

Pressing a kiss to her knuckles, he lowered her hand back onto the chair. ‘And the second?’

‘Ummm, maybe stop hiding how I affect you. I’m not saying show me or anything. Just… stop acting like it doesn’t happen.’

‘I can do that too,’ Derek said. 

‘Oh. Awesome. Uh, is there anything you want to add?’ 

‘The touching,’ Derek said. ‘I’d like to add that, too.’

Stiles shivered at the thought of Derek touching her like that again in the future. ‘A+ choice,’ she told him. ‘I approve. Anything else? I got two.’

‘There is something else,’ Derek said. ‘It’s not - but it’s something I do want to talk about.’ 

‘Okay.’ 

‘Alpha pairs.’ 

‘Yeah, we probably should,’ Stiles agreed. Part of her just wanted to ignore it for a while, but she knew that wasn’t an option. ‘Plus, it’s not fair to Allison if we don’t.’ 

‘No, it’s not,’ he agreed. ‘I wanted to make sure you understand how difficult it is to change your mind once something like that’s been established in a pack.’

‘Two days ago I’d probably have said yes without really thinking it through,’ she admitted.

‘And now?’

‘I’m still saying yes, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not taking it seriously. I’ve been thinking about it a lot; the pros, the cons and the what-ifs and maybes. I know I’m human and that it would be easier for me to leave if I decided to, but I don’t want you thinking I’m doing this because of how I feel about you.’

Some of the worry on Derek’s face smoothed away. ‘You’re not?’

‘I’m really not.’ 

‘I’d hate to trap you here with me if that wasn’t what you wanted.’

‘You aren’t trapping me. I want to do this. I think I’d still want to do it even if we weren’t together. I don’t think I can leave the pack at this point. And I get that I can’t see into the future or anything like that, but I’m as sure as I can be. I wanna tell you that this feels right, but I know that after Kate -’

Derek shook his head. ‘Kate never felt right. I didn’t… see what she was doing, but I kept her a secret from my family for a reason. I knew they wouldn’t approve and, deep down, I think I knew that they would be right.’ He raised a hand to lightly trace along her cheekbone and down the side of her jaw. ‘I wasn’t comparing this to what happened then.’

‘Good.’

‘And anyway, my family would have loved you.’ 

Warmth spread through her. ‘Yeah?’ 

Derek nuzzled her throat. ‘Of course they would have.’ 

‘Cool. And we already know my dad thinks you’re awesome.’ 

Derek pulled back slightly and took a breath. ‘I need to be sure. I need _you_ to be sure. Or as sure as you can be. If you have any doubts you can tell me.’ 

‘I know that. And I would. If I thought there was anything to tell. I’m scared I’ll fuck it up somehow, but I’m not scared to do it.’ 

‘I -’ Derek licked his lips. ‘I trust you to know what you want. Especially after what’s happened in the last few days.’

‘So we’re telling the rest of the pack?’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘When?’ 

‘When they get here?’ Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded. ‘Do you… do you think they’ll believe it?’ 

‘Why wouldn’t they?’ The honest confusion in his voice made Stiles feel better, like it wasn’t such a ridiculous idea. 

‘Because I’m me and I’m human.’

‘Allison believed it, though, didn’t she?’ 

‘Well, yeah…’

‘Isaac deferred to you without question when you ordered him out of class. Boyd pays attention to what you say and Erica trusted you to protect her when she was vulnerable. Lydia trusted me because you did. It’s not stupid.’

‘I notice you not mentioning Jackson or Scott.’

Derek’s grimace made Stiles smile. ‘Jackson…’

‘Will probably pitch a fit,’ Stiles supplied. 

‘Maybe,’ Derek hedged. 

‘Is it weird that I’m almost hoping he does? It would be almost normal.’ She patted his arm. ‘And don’t worry, I have a pretty good idea of how Scott’s going to react to this when he finds out.’ 

Derek grimaced, but before he could speak, a phoned beeped with an incoming text. Unable to work out where it was coming from, because as far as she knew neither of them had brought their phones through from the kitchen, Stiles glanced around until she noticed Derek reaching down behind his back. When he pulled both of their phones out Stiles gave him a bewildered look.

‘Which one?’ he asked. 

‘Uh, mine,’ she said, plucking it from his hand. ‘Why… how?’ 

Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘Did you want to have to go all the way back to the kitchen if we’d left them there?’ 

‘Ugh, no. That would have been the worst.’ 

‘Exactly.’ He gestured at the phone with his chin. ‘Who’s it from?’ 

Stiles unlocked the screen and tilted it so Derek could see. 

_To: Me_  
_From: Hawkeye_  
_Lydia’s driving Erica me and Boyd to the house now_

Before she could reply, another text appeared.

_To: Me_  
_From: Douchebag_  
_About to leave. Isaac and Danny are with me_

‘I might have to change his name,’ Stiles said to Derek mournfully. ‘He stood with me against Leah and Marcus without question and he didn’t want to leave you alone when he and Danny carried you upstairs. I still think he’s an ass, but I can’t hate him after that.’ 

‘What are you thinking of changing it to?’ Derek asked, not even trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

‘Dunno, but I’m going to have fun finding something.’

‘Of that I have no doubt.’

_To: Me_  
_From: Hawkeye_  
_Lydia wants me to check that you’re both decent and expecting company_

‘Oh my god,’ she groaned. ‘I have the worst friends.’

Derek turned his face into the crook of her neck, but she could still feel when he grinned against her skin. 

‘What are you finding so funny?’ she asked. 

Derek shook his head and when Stiles looked at him she could see the tips of his ears had turned red. 

‘Oh my god, what is wrong with you?’ 

Turning his head slightly, so that his words weren’t muffled, Derek said, ‘Allison asked if you were decent…’ 

‘Dude, I’m fully cloth - holy shit, are you blushing because I’m not wearing a bra?’ 

Head snapping up, Derek glared at her, though the effect was kinda ruined by the red ears. ‘No, I’m not! I’m fine with you not wearing a bra.’

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘Just answer the question,’ he said, nodding at the phone. 

_To: Hawkeye_  
_From: Me_  
_I’m never decent. But we are expecting company._

‘And anyway, you’re dressed fine for pack,’ he told her. ‘I just. I like how at home you feel here.’ 

‘Dork,’ she said fondly. 

‘Tell them the kitchen door is open and to just walk in,’ Derek told her. 

Stiles relayed Derek’s instructions to the others before putting down her phone and snuggling into Derek, trailing her fingers along his forearm. It would be incredibly easy to fall asleep all wrapped up in Derek, and Stiles looked forward to getting to do just that many times in the future.

‘How do I convince Lydia that we’re not -’ She waved a hand in the air ‘- you know, sexing it up whenever we’re alone together?’ 

Derek laughed. ‘I have no idea, but I’d start with not arguing about it too much.’ 

‘A case of protesting too much?’ 

‘Exactly.’ 

‘But I don’t want people getting the wrong idea and you getting into trouble.’

‘Lydia won’t say anything in front of other people,’ Derek said, sounding very sure. ‘And anyway, the rest of the pack will correct her eventually.’

‘Uh, how -’

‘When they realise we smell of each other, but not sex.’ 

‘They’ll be able to tell the difference?’ 

‘Eventually.’ 

Stiles wasn’t too sure she liked the idea of her friends knowing things about her sex life - or lack thereof - that she hadn’t chosen to tell them. 

‘Oh my god, does that mean you can tell? Like, you know when Scott and Allison or Lydia and Jackson..?’

Derek’s expression turned pained. ‘I know way more than I’d ever want to. They both still think too much like humans.’

Stiles didn’t really want to know what that meant, but staring at Derek's face, she started laughing. 

‘It's not funny.’

‘Oh, I know.' Although, looking at Derek's disgruntled expression and laughing harder made it difficult to sound like she was even remotely sympathetic to Derek's plight. 'I do. I'd never want to know anything about Jackson’s sex life and I already know way too much about Scott's, even without any enhanced senses, but, God, that's so awfully hilarious.’

Derek humphed, making Stiles giggle helplessly. ‘I'm sorry. But, oh god, does this mean you have unwanted knowledge about, well, everyone ever?’

‘As we grow up, you learn how to control your senses so you don't pick up on personal details.' He sighed. 'And if you do pick up on anything you shouldn't, you know to ignore it.’

‘Maybe stop ignoring it?’ Stiles suggested. ‘Not in general, because eww. But I think those in our pack who are having sex or will have sex in the future could all do with the reminder of what super senses actually mean.’

Looking unenthusiastic, Derek nonetheless nodded. ‘That… might be a good idea.’

‘I think it is. If you don’t want to be mentally scarred for years on end. Just remind them of what you could know and I bet it’ll stop happening.’ 

‘Your advice is duly noted,’ Derek said dryly as he looked towards the window. ‘That’s Lydia’s car.’ 

‘Wave goodbye to peace and quiet.’. 

‘Because you’re usually such a mouse,’ Derek teased. 

‘Rude!’ Stiles poked Derek’s arm. ‘You like me babbling. Don’t think I don’t know that.’

‘Damn,’ he said. ‘You discovered my scandalous secret.’

Laughing, Stiles looped her arms around his neck and kissed him before pulling back to smile at him. ‘I really enjoyed this afternoon. I liked us being like this.’ 

‘Me too,’ Derek agreed. Giving her a soft kiss, he slipped out from under Stiles - making her immediately miss his warmth - and rolled to his feet. He held out his hand. ‘Come on. Let’s go join the others.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to try and guess when the next few chapters will be ready, but I'm totally working on them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘How was school?’ Derek asked, still hugging Erica. ‘Stiles told me today wasn’t great for any of you.’ 
> 
> ‘The staring when I walked into school first thing wasn’t fun,’ Allison said, shuffling towards Derek, her shoulders relaxing when Derek pulled her to him as well. ‘And neither were the whispers wondering if being a crazy murderer is genetic and when I might try to kill someone.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Wow. I did not mean for it to take me four months to get this done. Thank you all so much for your patience and for all the comments and kudos that have kept coming my way. I lost all will and desire to write for a while and then getting back into it took a long time. Pretty much my only excuse is "WTF are the US and the UK doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"
> 
> Thank you to Cupidsbow and Megan for looking this over for me, pointing out the stuff that didn't make sense and telling me it didn't suck. Any remaining mistakes are mine and if you see any typos (I found some great ones, so I'm betting there are at least a few more in there), let me know.

As Derek and Stiles walked into the kitchen hand in hand, the side door opened and Lydia walked in, followed by Allison, Boyd and Erica. 

‘Where are the others?’ Derek asked, looking behind them. ‘I thought they were with you.’

‘Finstock caught them trying to sneak away,’ Lydia said, dropping her bag by the chair nearest the door. She looked drained as she kicked off her shoes and leaned against the table. ‘He marched them back to the field while shouting a truly rousing speech about team dedication and not flaking out on your teammates.’ 

Snorting, Stiles let go of Derek’s hand to go into the kitchen. Everyone looked worn and Stiles was sure that some of Derek’s cookies would help perk them up. At least temporarily.

‘It made me glad I decided against joining the team,’ Boyd said. He was watching the others with a concerned expression, but Stiles noticed that his eyes kept darting to Erica more often. He pulled out a chair and down heavily. ‘Finstock is bad enough in class.’ 

Erica dropped her bag next to Lydia’s and walked straight over to Derek, a look of nervous determination on her face. Stiles didn’t quite know why she was looking so unsure, but Derek seemed to because he opened his arms and Erica hurried into the hug.

Leaving the cabinet open, container of cookies in her hand, Stiles leaned back against the counter, smiling at Derek when he glanced over at her, looking a little stunned at how easily Erica had sought him out for comfort. It was so different to how things were with Jackson and Scott that she wasn’t surprised that he had been caught off guard. She liked it, though, that Erica and the others had embraced the parts of being a werewolf that neither Jackson or Scott seemed all that aware of or interested in. 

‘How was school?’ Derek asked, still hugging Erica. ‘Stiles told me today wasn’t great for any of you.’ 

‘The staring when I walked into school first thing wasn’t fun,’ Allison said, shuffling towards Derek, her shoulders relaxing when Derek pulled her to him as well. ‘And neither were the whispers wondering if being a crazy murderer is genetic and when I might try to kill someone.’ 

Derek’s mouth twisted unhappily and Stiles could tell that he wanted to do something about all the horrible things being said about Allison, but didn’t know what. 

Allison obviously picked up on it too because she patted his arm. ‘Having the pack around me made it easier to ignore, so it wasn’t as bad as last time.’ 

‘I’m glad,’ Derek said. 

‘Jackson even used his douchebag power for good,’ Erica said, grinning as she slipped out of the hug and back over to the door to kick off her shoes, before sitting next to Boyd. 

‘What does that mean?’ Derek asked, brow furrowing slightly in alarm. 

‘It means,’ Lydia said, ‘that every person he heard say something about Allison got a dose of Jackson’s charm and wit.’ 

‘So he was neither charming or funny,’ Stiles said, knocking the cupboard closed with the back of her head. ‘But he was effective.’

With a quiet laugh, Allison let go of Derek and sat down on the other side of Boyd. ‘He was effective,’ she agreed. ‘He hardly left my side unless we didn’t have class together.’ 

‘It was actually kind of sweet,’ Stiles said, pulling a face at Derek. ‘And you know how much I hate to admit that. Especially about Jackson.’

‘I do,’ Derek agreed. 

Lydia was standing next to the table, staring quizzically towards the kitchen, but she wasn’t looking at Stiles. ‘What are those?’ she asked. 

When Stiles looked over to where Lydia was pointing, she saw a pile of books on the counter, pushed up against the wall, that she hadn’t noticed when she’d arrived. 

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Oh, uh, I found some books that have sections on banshees for you.’

Looking stunned, Lydia went over to the books, running her fingers over the cover of the top one. ‘I didn’t expect you to find any so soon,’ she said softly.

‘It gave me something to do this morning,’ he said with a shrug. ‘Annalise also let me know that the curator of her library found a book about being a banshee. She’s having it sent down.’

Picking up the books, Lydia carried them carefully over to the table and spread them out in front of her. She smiled at Derek. ‘Thank you.’ 

Derek looked so pleased that Stiles almost put down the cookies so she could go over and hug him. 

Allison pulled one of the books towards her and opened it. ‘This isn’t English.’ 

‘No,’ Derek agreed, going and standing between Allison and Boyd, a hand resting on Boyd’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. ‘It’s not.’ 

Lydia reached over and turned the book so she she could see. ‘Archaic latin,’ she said, nodding to herself and sounding satisfied. ‘I can read that.’ 

‘Of course you can,’ Erica said, swapping a grin with Boyd. 

Despite their amusement, Erica and Boyd both looked about as impressed as Stiles was. She certainly hadn’t known Lydia could read archaic latin. 

Lydia apparently hadn’t been expecting everyone to be so impressed and she ducked her head, but it wasn’t hard to see that it made her happy.

‘I’d expect nothing less,’ Allison agreed. 

Remembering how only six months ago Lydia had worked so hard to hide the awesome power of her brain, it was great seeing her so casually talking about what she could do. It was even more awesome to see the pack being impressed and proud of what she could do.

‘There’s also one in Ancient Greek and another in Gaelic,’ Derek said. ‘The rest are in English.’ 

Putting the cookies in the middle of the table, Stiles sat next to Lydia and looked curiously at Derek. ‘Wait, can you read all of those languages?’ 

‘Yeah.’

Boyd and Erica both reached for a cookie each. 

‘Like, fluently?’ 

‘Yeah.’

Stiles blinked. ‘Wow.’

Derek came around the table and stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. She tipped her head back, leaning against his stomach and stared up at him. 

‘I like languages,’ he said. ‘I wasn’t a fan of history, but I always liked languages. And math. Especially after what happened. They were easy to lose myself in.’ 

Derek seemed fine alluding to what had happened to his family, but even so, Stiles nudged him with her head and smiled up at him. 

‘How many other languages can you speak?’ Lydia asked.

‘French, Spanish and Esperanto.’

‘Impressive,’ Lydia said. 

The others all made similarly impressed noises. 

‘I didn’t know that,’ Stiles said, turning her head to kiss Derek’s hand. ‘That’s pretty amazing.’ 

‘It’s not that big of a deal,’ Derek said. Before Stiles could could disagree and explain exactly how much of a big deal it was, Derek looked around the the table and asked, ‘Is anyone hungry?’ 

‘Are we getting takeout again?’ Erica asked, looking excited by the prospect. 

Derek grimaced. ‘No, we’re definitely _not_ getting takeout. I’m going to cook.’

Lydia looked up from the book she was reading with interest. ‘You can cook?’ 

‘He can totally cook,’ Stiles said, grinning up at him. ‘And bake. Because apparently there’s an important difference.’

‘You mock, but it's important,’ Derek said. 

Shaking her head fondly, she gestured at the cookies that were rapidly vanishing. ‘Who do you think made all of them?’ 

‘You made these?’ Allison asked, looking at the half-eaten cookie she was holding like she was seeing it for the very first time. 

‘Yeah, I did.’

‘They’re really good,’ Boyd said. 

Beneath Derek’s beard, Stiles could see a slight blush. ‘I’m not terrible.’

Stiles rolled her eyes. ‘Only if not terrible means amazing.’

‘I think you’re biased,’ Derek said with a slight smile. 

‘If you think either dad or I would lie about the deliciousness of food - of _food_ , Derek - then you seriously underestimate how much Stilinskis love to eat.’

‘I stand corrected,’ Derek said, bending down to kiss her forehead.

‘Derek’s cooked for your dad?’ Allison asked as Derek walked over to the fridge and opened it up. 

‘Yeah. He pretty much has a standing invitation to cook there whenever he wants.’

‘He’s that good?’ Lydia asked. 

Stiles nodded. ‘That and dad likes how Derek doesn’t steam everything.’ 

‘I heard that,’ Derek called over his shoulder as he pulled some vegetables out of the fridge and put them on the counter. 

Stiles laughed and picked up one of the cookies, taking a huge bite from it. 

Erica reached for another cookie. ‘So, Lydia, who do you think is the banshee in your family?’ 

Lydia gave a helpless shrug. ‘An excellent question and one I wish I had an answer to.’

‘No family legends about kookie relatives who liked to scream a lot?’ Erica asked, before swallowing the bite she’d been chewing on. ‘And I don’t mean in the fun way.’ 

‘None,’ Lydia said, giving Erica an amused but judging look. ‘And it’s not like I can bring it up at dinner. Mom and I are only just getting back on track. I tried to see if there was anything about my family in the house, but it turns out it’s easier to research banshees than it is Martins. The few things I found suggested they’re all boring and terribly normal.’ 

‘I know how that goes,’ Allison said, choosing another cookie. ‘I mean, my family is less with the boring, but it’s no easier to find out anything useful or true about them.’ 

‘You’re trying to find out stuff about your family too?’ Stiles asked, pulling one of the books in English towards her. Behind her she could hear Derek chopping up the vegetables and it was strangely soothing. 

‘Trying being the operative word,’ Allison said glumly. ‘Derek suggested it as a way to try and understand why my family ended up like they are. But it’s all so sanitised. All the histories we have make us sound like heroic saviours -’ Her mouth curled up with disdain ‘- and werewolves sound like crazy, bloodthirsty killers. Which we know is a lie, so I don’t know where to look now. It’s not like I can ask mom, because, you know.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Lydia said, reaching over to squeeze Allison’s hand. ‘We know.’

They were all trying not to think too hard about what had happened to Leah and Marcus, but it was difficult. 

Slumping back in her chair, Allison chewed thoughtfully on her cookie. ‘Maybe I could ask dad,’ she said, sounding unsure if she thought that was a good idea. ‘He does seem to be going through something of a crisis of faith at the moment. Maybe now he’ll talk about it. Especially after what’s just happened. He can’t keep pretending we’re the good guys.’ 

‘Did the Sheriff get hold of your dad?’ Boyd asked. 

Allison nodded. ‘First thing this morning before school. He left immediately, so he’ll probably be back early this evening.’

‘Does he know what happened?’ Erica asked. 

‘Yeah. The Sheriff told him what mom did and why I’m staying with him and Stiles.’

‘How did he take it?’

‘Stunned silence mostly,’ Allison said, looking sad. 

Stiles had stayed in the kitchen while dad and Allison had spoken with Chris Argent. As curious as she had been, it hadn’t felt right for her to listen in, so she’d pottered around until dad and Allison had reappeared. 

Allison had just wanted to go to school and not talk about it, which Stiles had understood. It can’t have been easy, telling her dad that his wife had not only attempted to kidnap their daughter, but had also tried to kill the local alpha and had murdered two wolves from out of state. 

‘He’s going to come and see me when he’s back in town. I told him I wanted the Sheriff there when we talked, so he’s going to go to the Sheriff’s Department when he gets back and then find me.’ She looked over at Derek. ‘Would you be there, too?’ 

Stiles turned around to see surprise splashed across Derek’s face, but he nodded. ‘If you want me to be, I will be.’ 

Allison nodded. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘Sounds like the others are here,’ Erica said, cocking her head and frowning slightly, as though listening to something. 

‘Hey, does Jackson’s porsche sound more obnoxious than other cars?’ Stiles asked. 

Without looking up, Lydia threw a pen at her, hitting her on the shoulder. 

‘Hey!’ Stiles picked the pen up off the floor. ‘I was asking for science.’ 

‘You do realise that “for science” isn’t an actual reason, don’t you?’ Boyd asked. 

‘Lies,’ Stiles said. 

From the kitchen, Derek laughed. ‘Have you written any of it down?’ 

‘Well, no,’ Stiles admitted, turning to glare at him. 

‘Then it’s not science,’ Derek said, grinning. 

Before Stiles could respond, Jackson walked in with Danny right behind him, Isaac bringing up the rear. 

‘Are we sure Finstock isn’t supernatural in some way?’ Jackson asked, dumping his bag with the others and dropping dramatically into one of the empty chairs at the end of the table. ‘I still don’t know how he knew we were skipping.’

‘He’s always been able to do that,’ Derek said, getting a couple of pans out of a cupboard. ‘Laura tried to figure out how he always seemed to know, but she never got a satisfactory answer.’ 

The others kept talking about Finstock’s spooky sixth sense, but Stiles kept watching Derek. This was the first time she could think of that he’d spoken about Laura in a good way in front of the pack. Usually if he mentioned her, it was as a cautionary tale. The others hadn’t really known Derek back after Laura had died, so they probably didn’t realise how big of a thing it was. 

Derek was filled one of the pans with water, but when he turned around to put it on the hob he noticed her looking at him. He must have been able to tell what she was thinking, because he gave a small, reassuring smile as he fiddled with the hob.

Isaac went into the kitchen and hovered nervously behind Derek as he poured some oil into the other pan and wiped his hands. When he turned around, he pulled Isaac into a hug. After a long moment, Isaac let go and went to lean against one of the counters out of the way, and he looked a lot more settled. Danny watched the byplay with interest while Jackson seemed to be ignoring everything. 

‘What are those?’ Jackson asked, gesturing at the books spread out across the table. 

Stiles looked from the table to Jackson and snorted. ‘Surely even you can recognise a book when you see one?’ 

Jackson threw Stiles a sneering look. ‘What are they here for?’ 

‘Reading.’

‘Derek found some books that have information about banshees in them,’ Lydia interrupted, shooting a quelling look to first Stiles and then Jackson. 

‘Oh.’ 

Boyd turned one of the books around and slid it across the table to Lydia, and tapped the top of a page with his finger.

‘So we’re seeing if they have anything helpful in them.’ Pulling the book towards her, Lydia started reading what Boyd had found, while Boyd opened another of the books. 

‘We were talking in the car on the way here,’ Danny said, pulling Jackson’s attention from Lydia. ‘And Isaac brought up a good question. How did Allison’s mom know about the meeting Derek had with Leah and Marcus?’ 

Stiles looked up from the book she was reading and blinked. That _was_ a good question and something she hadn’t even thought about. It had been a stressful couple of days, but Stiles couldn’t believe she’d not wondered that herself. 

‘Do you think someone told her?’ Isaac asked, looking first at Derek and then at the floor. 

‘Like who?’ Boyd asked. ‘Do you think any of the visiting wolves would have voluntarily told a hunter?’ 

‘No-one else knew,’ Derek said, beckoning Isaac over to stir. ‘The only people who knew it was happening were Leah, Marcus, Annalise and me.’ He was frowning down at the pan in front of him and Stiles bet he was kicking himself for having not already asked that question. 

‘Somebody has to have told her,’ Jackson said. ‘She found out somehow.’ 

‘You can’t really argue with that,’ Erica said, shifting in her seat. 

‘We have to wait to see if she tells the Sheriff anything,’ Lydia said. ‘There’s no point trying to guess what happened.’ 

‘Lydia’s right,’ Derek said. ‘John will let us know when he knows something.’ 

‘Talking about Leah and Marcus,’ Danny said. ‘Do we know exactly what happened to them yet?’ 

‘Yeah, we do,’ Derek said. ‘There was a smoke bomb with lethal amounts of wolfsbane in it. It would have destroyed their lungs. The explosion was so their bodies would be damaged enough to explain their deaths to regular humans.’

‘Hang on a sec,’ Erica said. ‘Are you saying that without the wolfsbane, there's a chance they could have survived.’

‘There's always a chance,’ Derek said. ‘Werewolf bodies can take a lot of punishment before succumbing to death.’

Stiles thought about how Peter had punched a hole through Derek's chest and how Kate had run electricity through him for who knew how long, and shuddered. She never wanted to discover exactly how much punishment a werewolf could take before eventually dying. 

‘Adding the wolfsbane took away all of those chances.’ 

‘Well, that’s disturbingly well thought out,’ Danny said. 

‘Mom always was a planner,’ Allison said grimly. ‘I just wish she’d stop planning on killing my friends.’

‘It didn’t end so well for her this time,’ Stiles said. ‘What with her being in jail and all.’

‘She just didn't plan for Lydia being a banshee.’ Allison frowned. ‘And she didn't seem worried about being arrested. Angry, definitely, but not worried.’

‘Do you think she already has a way to get out?’ Lydia asked. 

‘I don't know how she'd manage it, but after everything I wouldn't be all that surprised if she did have something planned.’

‘She'll have to get past my dad first,’ Stiles said. ‘He's going to be on the lookout for any hunter shenanigans.’

‘She'll know she has to make it legal to get past your dad,’ Allison said. 

‘Maybe she thinks Allison's dad will get her out when he gets back,’ Isaac suggested. He was frowning in concentration at the pan he was in charge of. 

‘Maybe,’ Allison allowed. ‘But I'm nearly positive she sent him away beforehand because she wasn't sure about him.’

‘Yeah, if she didn’t trust him with the plan, it would be weird for her to think he'd bail her out once she's been caught,’ Erica said. 

‘Unless she's counting on him to worry about if hunters are exposed,’ Danny said. ‘And what that could mean for all of them.’

‘There's still nothing we can do yet,’ Derek said, adding spaghetti to the now-boiling water. 

Taking the wooden spoon from Isaac, Derek put lids on both of the pans and, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel, he ushered Isaac out to the table. 

Isaac went and sat next to Jackson, while Derek sat next to Stiles, in his usual spot. ‘But now that you're all here, Stiles and I wanted to talk to you all about something.’

Stiles sucked in a breath. As much as she didn't want to keep anything from their pack, she wasn't looking forward to seeing everyone's reaction. 

‘You do know that we already know you’re dating, yeah?’ Jackson said, sounding bored. ‘Have done for a while. We don’t really need an announcement about it.’ 

‘Thanks, Jackson,’ Derek said dryly. ‘We were really worried about that for a moment there.’ 

Despite all the ways Stiles was imagining the following conversation going wrong, she couldn't help but snigger. 

‘So what do you want to talk to us about?’ Danny asked, sending Jackson a warning look. 

Jackson rolled his eyes, but he did shut up, letting Derek talk. 

Under the table, Derek linked fingers with Stiles, giving her hand a quick squeeze. ‘Most established packs are led by a pair of alphas.’

From across the table Allison caught Stiles’ eye and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up, which made Stiles hope that maybe everything would be okay. 

‘How come you haven’t told us that before?’ Lydia asked. 

‘We’re such a new pack that it didn’t seem all that relevant to us. It’s rare for new packs to start with an alpha pair, or to find a co-alpha quickly. Usually it takes a while for them to settle or grow enough for that.’

Danny glanced around at the others. ‘And you’re telling us now because?’

‘It, uh, it turns out that I was wrong. It is relevant to our pack.’ 

‘Because of Stiles,’ Jackson said slowly. He looked between Derek and Stiles with a frown and Stiles felt her heart kick into overdrive. ‘Because Stiles is your co-alpha.’ 

Derek nodded. ‘Yeah, she is.’ 

Stiles waited for Jackson to start kicking up a storm, but instead he sat back in his chair and nodded thoughtfully. ‘Yeah, that makes sense.’ 

Stiles blinked. ‘It does?’ 

Jackson nodded. ‘Yep.’

‘Uh, how?’ 

‘I always wondered why you weren’t in the running for first beta. Now it makes sense.’

Stiles blinked a couple of times in surprise. ‘Huh. I never thought of that.’

Jackson rolled his eyes. ‘Of course you didn’t.’ He gestured between himself and Danny. ‘But we did.’

‘They weren’t the only ones,’ Lydia said. ‘I think we all wondered that.’ She fixed Derek with an unimpressed look. ‘Did it never occur to you?’ She glanced over to Stiles. ‘Either of you?’

Derek shook his head. ‘She’s human, so I didn’t think it was on the cards.’

‘I didn't even know it was a thing that could happen,’ Stiles said. Although, even if she had known, she'd never have guessed it could happen to her. 

‘Will she stay human?’ Lydia asked. 

‘Of course,’ Derek said. ‘Stiles doesn’t want the bite and I’d never ask her to take it.’

‘She doesn’t need to become a werewolf to be an alpha?’ Danny asked, sounding surprised.

‘No. While it’s unusual for humans to be co-alpha, it does happen. Stiles doesn’t ever have to take the bite. It will always be her choice.’

‘So a human could be the alpha of a pack?’ Boyd asked. 

Derek shook his head slowly. ‘I don’t think so. It’s probably not impossible, though. I didn’t know a human could even be a co-alpha, so who knows.’ 

‘But you’re all okay with it?’ Stiles asked, because she had to know. 

Allison kicked Stiles gently under the table. ‘You aren’t worried about it, are you? I’ve already told you it makes sense.’ 

‘Hang on,’ Jackson said. ‘You already knew?’

‘Uh, yeah.’ She glanced at Lydia. ‘But we haven’t known for very long.’ 

‘We?’ repeated Erica. ‘Lydia knew too?’ 

‘It’s only been since Annalise showed up,’ Allison said. 

‘ _I’ve_ only known since Annalise,’ Stiles added. ‘Because that’s when she told us.’

‘Why didn’t you say anything then?’ Danny asked. 

‘Needed to talk to Derek about it,’ Stiles said. ‘Didn’t really know what it meant and I didn’t want to say anything until I did.’ 

‘Okay,’ Erica said, nodding. ‘That makes sense.’ 

Isaac frowned. ‘If Stiles is your co-alpha, what does it mean for the pack?’

‘We’re still working that out,’ Derek said. ‘But we both agreed that it wasn’t something we wanted to keep from you all while we figured it out.’ 

‘We would have said something earlier,’ Stiles said. ‘But, you know, stuff happened.’ 

Boyd raised an eyebrow. ‘That’s putting it mildly.’ 

‘If any of you want to talk, now or later, to either of us, you can,’ Derek said. ‘But if no-one has any questions right now, I think it’s time to eat.’ 

‘Oh my god, food,’ Erica moaned reverently, clutching at her stomach. ‘Whatever you’re cooking smells amazing and it’s been hours since lunch. I could totally eat a horse right now.’ 

‘I could definitely eat,’ Boyd agreed. 

‘Just as long as it’s not muesli or health food,’ Jackson said, pulling a face. 

Danny playfully shoved at Jackson’s shoulder. ‘This from the guy who talks about how his body is a temple.’ 

‘Exactly,’ Jackson said. ‘And it’s a temple I’m not going to punish by making it eat food that tastes like sawdust.’ 

‘I happen to _like_ muesli,’ Derek muttered.

He looked so disgruntled at having his breakfast of choice maligned that Stiles wanted to pet him. And then go and buy him a month's supply of the incredibly boring muesli that was his favourite. 

‘Yeah,’ Jackson agreed. ‘But you’re a bit of a freak.’

‘Wow, Jackson,’ Stiles said. ‘You nearly managed to say something nice to your alpha there. Good job.’ 

‘Shut up, Stilinski,’ Jackson said, sounding more amused than annoyed. 

Jackson’s apparent good cheer threw Stiles off her game and it took her a long moment to say, ‘I’m making up a batch of “You tried” stars. Just for you, Jackson.’ 

‘Weak, Stilinski,’ Jackson shot back. ‘That was weak.’

Stiles huffed. ‘The worst thing is,’ she said to Derek, ‘he’s not actually wrong. I hate that.’

Laughing at her, Derek turned to the pack and said, ‘I’ll have to fulfill Erica’s request for eating horse some other night. Tonight, we’re having spaghetti bolognese.’

‘Oh, that will definitely do,’ Erica said, eyes bright. 

The others all agreed and Derek went back into the kitchen to dish up the food, everyone going up to grab a bowl when Derek called their name. 

There was quiet around the table as they ate, but all of them complemented Derek’s cooking, each of them asking for a second helping. Derek looked ridiculously pleased that the food he’d prepared for his pack had been so readily accepted.

Stiles grinned down at her plate and when Lydia nudged her, she couldn’t help bumping shoulders. 

Once the table was cleared, Isaac wrapped his arms around his body and shuffled around looking adrift. ‘Do we have to leave now?’ 

Derek shook his head. ‘You can stay here as long as you want.’ He glanced round at everyone. ‘All of you can.’

‘But we should go through to the living room,’ Stiles said, trying to shoo everyone out of the kitchen. ‘Way comfier.’ 

‘Ummm, isn’t it just an empty, unpainted room?’ Erica asked, refusing to budge, an unimpressed expression on her face. ‘What could possibly be so exciting about that?’ 

‘Something tells me at least one of those things is no longer true,’ Lydia said, eyes narrowing as she looked at Stiles suspiciously. 

‘There’s only one way to find out,’ Stiles said, with a grin. ‘Come on.’ 

‘Wait, has he done something with the room?’ Erica asked, looking interested. ‘Does it have stuff in it now?’

‘You might say that, but I couldn’t possibly comment.’ 

‘We’re going to find out in a second,’ Boyd pointed out, following Erica as she snagged his t-shirt and pulled him along with her. 

‘But isn't the level of anticipation killing you?’ 

‘You mean the anticipation of how Derek has decorated?’ Jackson said flatly, making Danny and Boyd laugh. ‘Not really.’

‘It’s killing me,’ Lydia retorted, linking her arms with Allison. ‘Please tell me he at least paid attention to the colour schemes I sent him.’ 

Stiles glanced back at Derek uncertainly, who was following a few steps behind them, looking amused and generally being incredibly unhelpful. ‘Uh. I… honestly have no idea. But, would anyone dare go against you in matters of interior design? Or, well, anything, really?’ 

‘Probably not,’ Lydia said. 

‘Holy shit,’ Danny said, as he walked in, eyes widening in surprise. ‘This is more than I was expecting.’ 

Boyd pointed at Danny. ‘What he just said.’ 

‘There’s actual furniture,’ Allison said, sounding like she didn’t quite know what to do with that information.

‘I know, right?’ Stiles grinned. 

Making a gleeful sound, Erica ran into the room and launched herself at the closest sofa. ‘This is much better.’ She waved at Boyd. ‘Come and see. These are awesome.’ 

Looking dubious at Erica’s pronouncement, Boyd walked over. After poking at the cushions a couple of times, he nodded in approval and sat down. ‘Not bad,’ he agreed. 

Jackson walked past Erica and collapsed dramatically onto the furthest sofa and after a couple of bounces nodded approvingly. ‘Huh,’ Jackson said, ‘these are nice.’

‘No carpet,’ Lydia noted, walking over to the armchair and running a hand along the back of it. 

‘I like wood flooring,’ Derek said. ‘Plus it’ll be far easier to clean than carpets would be.’

Lydia nodded approvingly. ‘It’s a good choice. It looks good.’ 

‘The room still isn’t painted,’ Isaac said, shuffling over to sit next to Boyd. Unlike Erica and Boyd, he didn’t sprawl out, instead he kept himself contained, taking up hardly any room for someone as tall he as he was. 

‘And thank god for that,’ Lydia said. She turned to Derek. ‘While you’ve done surprisingly well with the sofas, I’m glad you waiting before painting the walls.’ 

‘Worried he’ll paint them neon green?’ Erica asked with a grin. 

Derek’s expression was a twist of disgust and horror and Stiles didn't think he could feel more offended than he did right now. 

Lydia arched an eyebrow. ‘You think I couldn’t make neon green work?’ 

Erica laughed. ‘If anyone could, it would be you.’ 

‘I thought you were going to paint before buying furniture,’ Allison said, stepping over Erica’s foot and going to sit next to Jackson.

Derek shrugged and pulled Stiles to him. ‘I was getting complaints.’ 

Stiles leaned back against his chest and poked his arm where it went around her waist. ‘Excuse you, but everyone was getting impatient for some sofas.’ 

‘She’s not wrong,’ Danny called from the other end of the room, where he was standing next to the double doors, staring outside. 

Lydia nodded in agreement. ‘And once we get the paint we’ll just have all the werewolves carry out the furniture, paint, and then have them carry it all back in when it’s dry.’ 

Isaac frowned. ‘Why take everything -’

‘Do you want to live with the smell of paint forever?’ Erica asked, peering around Boyd. 

Isaac shook his head. 

‘Then that’s why. Doofus.’ 

Grinning slightly, Isaac started to unhunch. 

‘We need to talk about colours for the paint,’ Lydia said, standing in the middle of the room and looking critically at the walls. 

‘Of course,’ Derek said, voice both fond and amused. ‘I thought that maybe once we’ve chosen a colour, we could all spend a weekend painting.’

Everyone brightened at that idea.

Slipping out of Derek’s arms, Stiles went and tested the armchair, pleased with the sinkablity level of the cushions. It was easy to see why everyone was so approving of the sofas.

‘Will you make us cookies?’ Erica asked. 

Derek sat on one of the arms of the chair. ‘Only if there are no paint fights.’ 

‘Oh, now that’s not fair,’ Allison said. 

‘I want the paint on the walls,’ Derek said. ‘Not on the floor. Not on the ceiling. And not on any of you.’ 

‘What if we have them outside?’ Boyd suggested. 

‘And have my patio end up whatever colour Lydia chooses?’ 

‘I promise to make sure it’ll go well with the grass and the flowers outside,’ Lydia said, trying not to smile and failing dismally. 

Stiles’ phone beeped and she slid it out of her pocket. 

_From: Dad_   
_To: Me_   
_Allison’s phone is off. Chris Argent is back. I’m bringing him up to the house. Let me know if Allison isn’t there. Or doesn't want him there_

_From: Me_   
_To: Dad_   
_I’ll ask_

‘Hey, Allison, is your phone on? Dad said he tried to call you but there was no answer.’ 

Pulling out her phone, Allison poked at it for a couple of seconds and pulled a face. ‘Forgot to charge it. Did he say why he was trying to call?’ 

‘Yeah. Uh, your dad’s back and my dad’s going to bring him up here, if that’s okay.’ 

Groaning, Allison sank back into the cushions. ‘I don't want to have to tell him about how she killed someone and tried to send me to some hunter indoctrination camp.’ Curling in on herself, she started picking at her nails, not looking at any of them. 

None of them knew what to say to that. 

Except Derek. 

He went and crouched next to Allison. ‘Hey,’ he said. He waited until she stopped and looked at him. ‘I can’t imagine how difficult this is for you, but he's not going to be angry with you. He already knows it's not your fault and if he didn't, John wouldn't be happy bringing him up here. If you don't want him here, that's fine. You don't have to do anything you don't want to.’

‘Okay,’ Allison said. ‘Thanks.’ She looked at Stiles. ‘You can tell him it’s fine.’

_From: Me_   
_To: Dad_   
_Forgot to charge her phone. That’s cool. We’ll see you when you get here_

While they waited for a reply, Derek stood, patted Allison’s shoulder and returned to his perch next to Stiles. 

_From: Dad_   
_To: Me_   
_On our way_

Stiles relayed that and Allison nodded. ‘I guess this is it, then.’

‘Do you want us to stay or leave?’ Jackson asked Allison. 

‘Stay,’ Allison said immediately. ‘But, uh, I don't really want an audience.’

‘We can talk with your dad in the kitchen while everyone else stays here,’ Derek suggested. He looked around the room. ‘And no-one will listen in.’

‘I don’t mind if they listen,’ Allison said. ‘Unless there’s a reason why you’d -’

Derek shook his head. ‘No. Whatever makes you happiest.’ 

‘If they listen in then you don’t need to tell them what happens,’ Stiles said, watching Allison as she sagged a little in relief. 

‘Exactly,’ she said. Glancing at Jackson, she added, ‘And you can tell the others what’s happening.’ 

Jackson nodded, looking serious. ‘We can do that.’ 

Allison smiled. ‘Thanks.’ 

Derek turned and looked out the window, his hand tightening slightly on Stiles’ upper arm. ‘They're nearly here,’ he said. 

Everyone quieted down as the faint purr of two engines filtered into the room. 

Climbing up onto her knees so she could see over the top of the armchair, Stiles wrinkled her nose when she saw the black SUV that was obviously driven by Chris Argent. It felt more than a little odd having a hunter so close to the newly built house. 

The tightness she could see stretching across Derek's shoulders, made her realise this was so much harder for Derek. There was so much bad history for him to fight against. 

As a car door slammed shut, Allison stood, smoothing a hand down her t-shirt. 

‘Thanks,’ she said. ‘All of you. This is going to be easier knowing you're all here.’

Lydia gave her a quick hug and Boyd reached out to squeeze her hand as she walked past him. 

Derek nudged Stiles as he stood. ‘Come on,’ he said, voice low. 

‘Me?’

‘Co-alpha,’ he said, with a slight curve to his mouth. ‘Did you forget already?’

‘No, of course not. I just -’ She shook her head, swallowing down the apprehension fighting its way up her throat. It hadn't really occurred to her that she'd start doing stuff straight away. ‘Never mind.’ She shuffled back on her knees until she could stand. ‘Let’s go.’

‘We’ll be right here,’ Lydia said, everyone else echoing her. 

Derek padded out into the hallway when the doorbell rang. 

Standing in front of the door, Derek squeezed Allison’s shoulder. ‘Are you ready for this?’ 

‘Yeah, I think so.’ 

‘If it becomes too much for you, let me or Stiles know and I’ll get rid of him.’

Allison nodded. ‘Thanks.’ 

Derek opened the door and dad was standing on the porch, looking grim, but he nodded at Derek and smiled tightly at Stiles. 

Chris Argent was next to him, hands shoved deep in his pockets. His face was drawn, and his shoulders hunched over, looking completely downtrodden. 

Despite how awful he looked, there was still a part of Stiles that wished they could just tell him to go away and get off their territory. Either Derek could read her mind, or he was feeling the same way, because he slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. 

He didn’t pay any attention to Stiles, or even to Derek. Instead, he looked straight at Allison, shoulders dropping in relief when he finally saw her. 

Allison’s relationship with her dad had been complicated - to say the least - since she’d found out the truth about her family and, worse, the truth about Kate, and Stiles wasn’t sure how she was going to react. It took a second, but her face scrunched up, like she was trying not to cry, and she rushed into her dad’s arms. She flung her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. 

Mr Argent’s face crumpled as his arms came up around Allison, and Stiles had to look away, suddenly wishing they’d been able to let Allison be alone when she saw her dad, but also knowing that until that moment, Allison hadn’t been sure she wanted to be alone with him. 

‘I’m so sorry, Ally,’ Argent said, his voice muffled by her hair. ‘If I’d known she was going to do that -’ His voice cracked and he shook his head. 

Stiles wondered if he’d gone and seen Mrs Argent in jail before coming up here with dad. If he had, Stiles wasn’t surprised that he looked so defeated and like his world had been turned all upside down. 

‘I know, dad.’

Still keeping an arm around Allison, Argent looked up and met Derek’s gaze, offering his hand. ‘Thank you,’ he said. ‘Thank you for allowing me on your territory and for protecting my daughter. After what Victoria did to you and your pack, it can't be easy, having me here. I know it means very little in the face of things, but I apologise for her actions and if I'd had an inkling of what she'd been planning, I would have stopped her and warned you of the danger.’

Derek’s eyes widened with momentary surprise, but after a couple of seconds he rallied and shook Argent’s hand. He didn’t even flinch and Stiles didn’t think she would have been even half as gracious as Derek if she’d been in his shoes. ‘Thank you.’

Letting go of his hand, Derek fixed him with a grave look. ‘You’re right that it isn't easy having you here,’ he acknowledged, ‘but we have a lot to talk about. You're Allison's father and she wanted to see you. I couldn't refuse that.’

By the look on his face, Argent had also heard what Derek hadn't said: _if Allison hadn't wanted to see him, he wouldn’t be there_. That didn’t seem to anger him, though. If anything, the opposite seemed true.

‘Maybe we should go through to the kitchen,’ Derek suggested. ‘It’ll be easier to talk there.’ 

Argent nodded. ‘Whatever you think is best.’

‘Actually,’ Allison bit her lip, looking uncertain. ‘Would it be okay if dad and I went home instead? I know you both need to talk, and it’s important that you do, but -’

‘We do need to talk,’ Derek said. ‘But not today. You should both go home. There’s nothing that can’t wait for a day.’

Argent looked grateful as he tugged Allison into a one-armed hug. ‘Thank you,’ he said. ‘I’ll give you a call tomorrow.’ 

Allison beamed at Derek and slipped out from under her dad’s arm to give Derek a hug, before turning to Stiles and hugging her too. 

‘Charge your phone when you get home, and call me if you need to,’ Stiles said, quietly so hopefully Chris Argent didn’t hear. Everything seemed okay, but then, Stiles had never thought Victoria Argent would ever try to hurt Allison like she had, so she wasn’t going to be too careful. 

Allison nodded before pulling back. ‘Tell the others that I’ll see you all in school tomorrow.’ 

‘I will,’ Stiles said. Although she was sure that those who could listen in were relaying everything that was being said to those who didn't have super wolfy hearing. 

‘Chris, I’ll talk to you tomorrow too,’ dad said, his tone making it clear that it was non-negotiable.

‘Of course.’ With his arm back around Allison, Chris Argent led her to the car, making sure she was safely in the passenger seat, before hurrying around to the driver’s side. 

‘I know Allison just wanted to be with her dad, but she’ll be alright, won’t she?’ Stiles asked, leaning into Derek’s side as they all watched Argent’s SUV drive away. Stiles couldn’t imagine feeling safe around Chris Argent, even if he was her dad. Not after everything that he'd done, but Allison had been so relieved to see him that it had felt wrong to argue with her. 

‘She’ll be fine,’ dad promised. ‘Do you think either Derek or I would have let her go if we didn’t think she was safe?’

‘No, but after everything it’s hard not to worry.’

‘I thought they were going to talk here,’ Lydia said, from behind them, making Stiles jump. She hadn’t heard the living room door open, or anyone walking across the floor. 

Turning to look over her shoulder, though, she saw everyone in the hallway, looking concerned. 

‘After everything that's happened with Victoria, they need time and space to talk and process what's happened,’ Derek said. ‘I don’t think having us around would have been very helpful.’ 

‘Was… was it a good idea letting Allison leave with him, though?’ Isaac asked. ‘What if he hurts her?’ 

‘He won’t hurt her,’ Derek said, going over and placing a hand reassuringly on Isaac’s shoulder. ‘As much as I dislike Chris Argent, I know he’d never hurt Allison. Not like you’re thinking. If I wasn’t sure, I’d never have let her leave with him.’ 

Isaac nodded, but he didn't look entirely convinced. It made Stiles wonder how many times he'd heard people say something similar about his own dad. 

Derek ducked his head so he could get Isaac to look up and him and meet his eyes. ‘The only things I scented on him were fear, worry and guilt. There was no ill intent or anything malicious there.’

Looking more convinced, Isaac gave Derek a wan smile. ‘Okay.’

‘Do you think he really meant it when he said he would have warned us?’ Jackson asked, sounding unsure, and it took Stiles a moment to remember that Chris Argent had threatened Jackson too. It was no wonder that he wasn’t keen on trusting him. 

Dad hummed thoughtfully for a moment. ‘I do. I don’t often believe in people changing. To often it’s easy to fall back into bad habits. Sometimes, though, people get a wake up call they can’t ignore. I think that might have been Chris Argent’s. He was frantic when he arrived at the station.’ Dad paused, obviously deciding whether to continue or not. ‘But all he wanted to know was how Allison was and if she was safe. I believe he was as worried about her as I would be if something bad nearly happened to Stiles.’

The combined reassurances of dad and Derek seemed good enough for everyone, and they all slumped slightly in relief.

‘How about you all go into the living room,’ Derek suggested. ‘And I’ll go and grab some drinks for us. And if anyone wants to talk, we can talk.’ 

‘That sounds like a good idea,’ dad said. 

‘Just wait until you see the new and improved living room,’ Erica said, smiling at dad. ‘It finally looks like a real room.’

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘John, can I get you anything?’ 

‘A coffee before I head back to the station would be great.’ 

Dad ushered the others back towards the living room as Derek disappeared towards the kitchen. 

Stiles, though, evaded him, shaking her head. ‘I'm going to help Derek.’

‘I think Derek can cope with getting drinks himself,’ dad said. 

‘Just because he's a werewolf, doesn't mean he can carry, like, eight drinks at once.’

‘Trays.’

‘Oh, you think Derek has trays,’ she said with a laugh. ‘That's hilarious.’ Still laughing, she walked into the kitchen. 

‘I could have a tray,’ Derek said, fiddling with the coffee maker. ‘You never know.’

Stiles hopped up onto the counter. ‘I feel very confident in my assumption that you have no trays.’

Opening the empty cupboard next to Stiles, he grinned at her. ‘Tomorrow I'll go and buy some.’

‘Proving that, at this precise moment, I am indeed correct.’

Brushing a kiss to her temple, Derek went back over to the coffeemaker. 

‘So, can I ask you something? I've been thinking about it for a while, but we've been, you know, a bit busy with other things like not being killed, so I've not quite gotten around to it.’ 

Glancing at her, he nodded. ‘Of course you can.’ 

‘So. Erica and Isaac. They're wolfier than Jackson and Scott, aren't they?’

Seeing Derek start to tense, she flapped a hand at him. ‘I don’t mean it as a bad thing. It’s not a criticism. It's a good thing, I think. Right? They're getting to be all at one with their wolf from the very beginning. Way less “weekend werewolf” than Scott and Jackson were. And Scott, really, still kinda is.’

Derek made an amused noise. ‘“Weekend werewolf”?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘You’re not disagreeing with me.’

‘No, I’m not,’ he agreed. ‘And to answer your question, yeah, they are wolfier than Scott or Jackson were in the beginning.’ He cocked his head thoughtfully. ‘I think it was because of me; that the bite took better with Erica and Isaac because I was in a better place. They trusted me.’ 

‘Huh.’ Stiles hadn’t considered that, but she could easily see how that made sense. 

‘Being part of a werewolf pack is a lot about loyalty. And trust.’ He gave her a small smile. ‘So, Jackson may have wanted the bite, but… he didn’t exactly trust me at the time. It meant that the bond that was supposed to develop between us, that would have helped Jackson stabilise, wasn’t as strong as it should have been. That he wanted the bite helped, but, well.’ He shrugged. ‘You can see the differences.’

‘Yeah,’ she agreed. ‘And then Scott didn’t even want the bite, let alone trust Peter.’ She hopped off the counter she was sitting on and went to lean against the counter next to Derek. ‘And then you weren’t the alpha that bit him, and you guys… didn’t exactly click.’

‘Yeah,’ Derek agreed. ‘Scott got the bite in the worst possible way. In hindsight, his reaction isn’t at all surprising. To Peter. Or to me. Hopefully things will go better for him now.’ 

Stiles nodded thoughtfully, briefly wondering how Scott and Melissa were doing with Annalise and the other pack they were meeting. ‘Can I ask another question?’ 

‘Could I stop you?’

Stiles nudged him good-naturedly. ‘Okay, good point, but it’s a strange question this time.’ 

‘You say that like it should surprise me.’

‘Wolf’s got jokes,’ Stiles said, before launching into her question. ‘Is it weird that the pack is an odd number of people? I dunno why I’ve been wondering that. I just have been.’

Derek thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. ‘Not really. There is no correct number for a pack. It’s always going to fluctuate.’

‘But?’ 

Derek cocked his head thoughtfully. ‘But it still doesn’t feel right. I can’t explain it, but it feels like something is still missing. I just don’t know what.’ Derek looked at her searchingly for a moment. ‘Maybe that’s what you’re picking up on.’

‘You say that like you’re not sure.’

‘I’m not, but it would make sense.’ 

‘Any idea what that something is?’ 

‘None.’

‘Then I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.’ It wasn’t her favourite option, but it wasn’t like there was an easy answer to a nebulous, unexplainable feeling haunting the back of her mind.

‘I suppose so,’ Derek agreed, but sounding far less concerned about the whole thing than Stiles was. ‘Now, do you want to go and grab some sodas for the others while I make John’s coffee?’ 

Stiles pushed off the counter and went over to the fridge. ‘Sure, I can do that.’

‘And grab the milk while you’re at it.’ 

‘How many hands do you think I’ve got?’ she asked, grabbing a full six pack of coke and the milk. 

Taking the milk from her, Derek grinned. ‘Two. Obviously.’ 

Stiles narrowed her eyes at him. ‘You’re not funny.’ 

‘And you are still a terrible liar,’ he said, handing her back the milk. ‘I’m the height of wit.’ 

‘If by “wit” you mean _laughable_ ,’ Stiles retorted, fighting the grin threatening to explode across her face, as she put the milk back. 

When she turned back around, Derek was there, his expression fond. He cupped her cheek with one hand, the other going to play with the hair at the nape of her neck, and he kissed her slowly. Somehow Stiles ended up on her tiptoes, and Derek’s hand ended up trailing down her spine and pressed to the small of her back, steadying her. 

When they broke apart, Derek said, ‘Not so laughable now, huh?’

Stiles rested her hands on Derek’s chest. ‘Such a cheater,’ she said, breathlessly. 

‘It’s utterly terrible of me,’ he agreed, giving her one last kiss before letting her go and retrieving the coffee for dad. ‘Now, let’s go and stop Lydia and Boyd arguing about possible colour schemes before someone gets hurt.’ 

‘Oh my god,’ Stiles said, grabbing the six pack from where she’d left it on the counter. ‘That’s, like, dad’s worst nightmare. Colour schemes.’ She shuddered, partly for effect and partly because she had the same opinion of them as dad did. 

Taking her hand, Derek laughed. ‘Then let’s go and save your dad from the horror.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update: Yeah, I have no idea when it will be ready. On the plus side, I know what's going to happen. On the minus, I still have to actually write it. I give no predictions because we all know that I'm never, ever right with those. Ever. But I'm thinking that it'll probably be at least a couple of months, so I wouldn't expect anything before April. At the very earliest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Come and ask me why each update takes so long :-)


End file.
